


Akane no Mai

by Kanius_Takeru_Cage



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), NIOH (Video Game), Persona 5, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2020s, Alternate Reality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Conspiracy, Cosplay, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fate, Horror, Human Experimentation, Human/Vampire Relationship, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mindfuck, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Pokemon Battles, Psychological Horror, Revenants, Romance, Secret Organizations, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 173,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanius_Takeru_Cage/pseuds/Kanius_Takeru_Cage
Summary: A man from the world of Vein drops into a world of Thieves. He meets a pragmatic woman. She greets him with a calm smile. "My name is Togo Hifumi." Following the fateful encounter, a host of monsters arrive, disrupting the peace. The Thieves return to confront these entities outside their realm and ultimately cross paths with the Revenant man.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Mia Karnstein (Code Vein)/Suzui Shiho, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Louis (Code Vein), Niijima Sae/OC, Oda Shinya/OC, Protagonist (Code Vein)/Togo Hifumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/OC, Yakumo Shinonome (Code Vein)/Emily Sue (Code Vein)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: The Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ford1114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford1114/gifts).



> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/1/Akane-no-Mai

_**Prologue: The Wormhole** _

* * *

Walking out of a ruined city devastated by disaster long ago, five individuals forged a trek toward a new destination. After completing a previous mission to ensure their kind's survival, the group traveled to communicate with outside sources and investigate matters regarding abominations referred to as 'the horrors'.

With this being the first time beyond their home's boundaries, this group maintained vigilance with their new surroundings.

The colors of their locality were bright as light but dull like grime. There was not a hint of activity from any other person or creature.

Eyes scanned the arid and desolate surroundings free of most foliage with only ruined infrastructures, a reminder of a former civilization in the distant past. Poking out from the terrain are tall obelisks shaped like massive spikes with trims of golden yellow crystals around them.

Ears picked up on any sudden sounds that could deem a potential threat. The rancid stench of the dirty air and the scent of rotten carrion filled their sensitive nostrils. Their tongues tasted the same scent from the rotting meat.

Despite their vigilance, the five individuals pressed forward without reservation. Their reservation checked out once they left their dwelling.

Of the five individuals, three are male and the other two are female. Save for one, they each carried with them individual, specialized weapons to defend themselves.

The leader, a youthful man with an unkempt brown hairstyle, eyed his compatriots.

On the man's right is a youthful male. He has dark brown hair in an unkempt style and locks of hair covering the right eye, and from a distance the hair color could appear to be black.

Walking behind the leader is a taller man with red hair placed in a small ponytail and bangs covering the sides of his face.

On the leader's left, the fourth member is one of the two females, a short woman with blonde hair tied into pigtails and a tall black wool papakha hat.

Also on his left with the short blonde is the other female. Her hair is tangerine-colored and tied in a single ponytail, contrasting the blonde's twin-tailed hairstyle. Of the five, only the tangerine-haired woman carried no weapon, but instead a massive army green traveler's bag that was hilariously thrice the size and weight of her lightweight body.

Just then, a dreadful presence filled the air around them. There was not a person or a thing to be seen in the vicinity.

In response to the imminent threat, their eyes instinctively flared bright red. Their teeth clenched hard and their urge to kill escalated.

Drawing out his sword, the leader faced the other way with his four colleagues on their guards. The woman carrying the large bag couldn't grab her weapon inside the bag in time, leaving her wide open for something to ambush them. The young woman's face transformed into a look of trepidation when two creatures rushed steadfast to attack them.

When the leader desperately rushed over to guard the tangerine-haired woman, the short blonde intercepted one of the creatures with a long bayonet. As her eyes turned red, a look of ferocity formed on her features. The blonde then went face to face with a creature they've encountered on their previous travels.

In front of her and the others is a dark clothed, black spiky-haired humanoid wearing what resembled a gas chamber mask. It wore dark torn garments over its lanky body frame.

Attacking the blonde woman with an ax, it went for another devastating strike, but the tall, red-haired man swiftly ran over and stabbed the malformed abomination's side with a two-handed sword.

Suddenly, another creature jumped out from a crevice between a large obelisk and a ruined infrastructure barrier. With murderous intent on its frenzied mind, the creature charged at the leader. The other brown-haired man interceded the creature's attack and stopped it with a sword.

Now in front of the leader and his sword-wielding compatriot is a tall, bipedal gray-skinned humanoid with a long, shapely anteater-shaped snout. The creature attacked with a sword that was countered by the young man's blade.

Just then, two more similar gas mask-wearing creatures came running out of a ruined building. Both individually brandished a hammer and a sword. Two other gray anteater-nosed humanoids rushed toward the group. The two creatures carried axes.

In response to these dangers intent on killing them, the red eyes of the individuals burned bright red. Metal masks mystically formed over their mouths. They then launched a quick counterattack against their unearthly enemies.

With his two-handed sword, the red-haired man slashed through the first gas-masked creature, dismembering and severing off its right arm. With a fast sword swing, he decapitated the creature.

The blonde woman shoved her bayonet through an ax-wielding anteater humanoid's torso. Quickly taking out her bayonet, she unleashed lightning fast slashes and cut the creature up into gory pieces. When the other ax-wielding anteater humanoid rushed her from behind, a flicker of dark red light formed from the blonde woman's back. From the red light, a long metal tail impaled through the creature's body. Then, a sword quickly shoved through the creature's chest. The blonde saw the tangerine-haired woman behind the monstrosity. Pulling out what resembled a Japanese greatsword, the young woman slew the abomination.

Before dispatching the first gas-masked creature, the brown-haired man slit its throat with his sword. The two other gas-masked beasts headed him and the leader off.

Taking an immediate stance against the threats, the leader rushed the two brutes. When meeting the gas-masked creatures head-on, his eyes intensely glowed red. He quickly produced another sword, granting himself dual swords to fight them. He rushed the two creatures, cutting off the head of one and bisecting the other's torso, leaving them to collapse in a bloody heap.

After dispatching the creatures, the slain bodies dissolved into black dust.

The group huddled together to regroup and collect their belongings. They mused on where these surviving creatures came from, believing they already eradicated the last of them.

These were not the 'horrors' described to them. These misshapen humanoids were merely the standard monsters they've been used to fighting against.

When the tangerine-haired girl reached for her giant bag, the leader offered her a helping hand.

Then, a bright flash of red light exploded and blinded all but the leader, who had his back facing the light. Quickly turning his head, the leader felt his body being pulled on its own into the mouth of a white distortion hole. He desperately tried grabbing onto rocks and his nearest surroundings to hold himself in place.

When the others regained their bearings, they witnessed their leader being pulled into a distortion of unknown origin. The young man with the sword jumped forward and grabbed his friend's hand. For a moment, he had a firm grip on the leader's hand, but the force of the portal pulled the leader into it. The others reached for him, but their efforts were in absolute vain when the force of the portal sucked their leader inside, who vanished from their sight.

When the portal closed, the group was left distraught with the loss of their friend. The young man, cursing himself for failing to save their colleague, screamed out his friend's name. The others did the same, but their pleas couldn't bring him back.

They were left without their compatriot to continue their harrowing trek.

As for the leader, he was on his way to another world, one unlike the one he was leaving behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, if you're reading this. Welcome to _Akane no Mai_.

Hi, I'm Kanius, formerly SSJ4Takeru, and am a long-time fanfic writer. I've written an untold number of stories over the years, most of which I've written and posted on . I've been involved with a great number of fandoms. Fandoms I've avidly written (and co-written) for and read include _Dragon Ball_ , _Digimon_ , _Sailor Moon_ , _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , _Naruto_ , _Witchblade_ , _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , WWE, DC, Marvel, _Madoka Magica_ , _Guilty Crown_ , and a decent amount of crossovers.

Starting with this story and previously _Urban Legends_ , I've entered the _Persona_ , _Code Vein_ , and to a lesser extent _Kakegurui_ & _Nioh_ fandoms. Technically, this won't be the first time I've written anything involving characters from these respective franchises. Since 2018, I've diligently watched _Persona 5_ , _Code Vein_ , and _Nioh_ walkthroughs to familiarize myself with those series' characters and worlds. After helping co-write and read _Persona Vein_ with Allfather-Ford, he passed on the privilege to produce and write PV's sequel, _Urban Legends_ , which was released in early-2019. Over a year has passed and UL is in its final stretch. With UL drawing closer to its end, we decided now was more than any time to release our condensed revision: _Akane no Mai_. AnM will serve as the finalized, consolidated platform for the PV+UL revision. Writing UL (and to a lesser extent helping write scenes for PV) was equivalent to producing a first/second draft for a novel.

Tidbits about Akane no Mai

AnM was made to be accessible for first time readers and a general audience (but will also cater to returning followers already familiar with PV/UL). Furthermore, it will be independent of PV/UL. You don't need to read PV/UL to understand this. AnM is a fresh story and many story elements will be altered to set itself apart. This story will be updated alongside UL for now, but you are not required to read UL, first time readers.

AnM follows directly after the events of _Persona 5 Royal_ and Scramble, the post-game events for _Code Vein_ , 3 years after _Kakegurui_ , and over 400 years after _Nioh_ & _Nioh 2_ 's events.

AnM will consist of three books. The next chapter will begin Book I. To further differentiate this story from PV/UL, a new cover art has been included with this story. The cover art illustration was done by Vanette Kosman. Credit goes to her for the beautiful piece.

The recommended soundtrack for the prologue: **VAMPS -** _ **Underworld**_. It perfectly encapsulates the atmosphere of this post-apocalyptic world and the battle between the characters and the unearthly creatures.

The intent of this fic is not only to remake _Persona Vein_ and _Urban Legends_ similar in vein to _Persona 5 Royal_ , but to treat it as a pseudo-official novelization while I'm working on my first original novel with it. I'll be treating this as if I were writing a nearly finalized draft of a novel. This story will kick-off this new decade of me fully transitioning into original novel writing. This will be an interesting experience to say the least. So, that means PV and UL are akin to second-third stage drafts. Many concepts will be retained, but others will be excised and events will be moved around to better suit this novelization. This story is going to be worked on simultaneously with _Urban Legends_ while UL enters its final stages.

The next chapter will begin Book I, which adapts _Persona Vein_. With P5R now out in the west, don't fret. Chapter I will be out by mid-April to allow y'all time to finish the game. I hope you enjoy this forthcoming story, my readers.


	2. Chapter I: Homecomings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/2/Akane-no-Mai

**Disclaimer:** _Persona 5/Persona 5 Royal_ and its related spinoffs belong to Atlus and Sega. _Code Vein_ belongs to Bandai Namco and Ufotable. _Nioh_ belongs to Team Ninja and Koei Tecmo. _Kakegurui_ belongs to Homura Kawamoto and MAPPA.

* * *

_**Book I: Fellowship Forged by Code** _

_**Chapter I**_ : _**Homecomings**_

* * *

" _ **Who knew coming back to Yongen-Jaya would be this exciting? How long has it been almost three years? Time has gone by, hasn't it? I remember the exact day I came here after being wrongly accused of saving a woman's life from an abusive man.**_

_**Oh, by the way, my name is Amamiya Ren.** _

_**Anyway, I came to Yongen-Jaya to serve a year's probation after being sued and wrongly accused by the abuser. I was sent to live in Café Leblanc under Sakura Sojiro's supervision. He, like other adults of the time who only went by hearsay about my 'criminal' behavior, saw me as nothing more than a delinquent. It was worse when I was sent to Shujin Academy. With word spreading about my criminal actions, the principal, teachers, and student body treated me like I was a troubled individual and an outcast looking to ruin the school's reputation. It didn't help when Kamoshida Suguru, the P.E. teacher, made it a personal mission to make every student's life miserable. Me being no different.** _

_**However, my time at Shujin wasn't all gloom and doom. I met my first best friends: Sakamoto Ryuji and Takamaki Ann. Ryuji was previously injured by Kamoshida, who was known to physically abuse his students, and he used this as an excuse to end the track team, giving the other track students reason to despise Ryuji. On the first day of school, Ryuji and I stumbled into some weird dimension with a weird and sinister-looking castle. Initially I didn't know what happened. Where did this castle come from? Well, it turned out there was a weird-looking red app that appeared on my phone, which I thought I deleted, that transported us to this castle where our school should be.** _

_**Soon after our arrival in this castle, we ran into some knights and were thrown in a prison cell. If that wasn't weird enough, Kamoshida, or someone who looked like him, confronted us and declared himself a king. When he and his knights decided to torture us, a voice reached out to me. It had a dark but calming tone. As it turned out, it was my Persona. After making a pact with this Persona, I broke the chains in my heart and ripped the mask from my face, liberating myself and becoming Joker. Imbued in an aura of intense blue flames, I emerged with my Persona,** _ _**Arsène. After freeing Ryuji, we met a cat-like creature named Morgana.** _

_**Heh, sorry, Morgana. You're not a cat. Did I forget to mention he has a Persona, too? Yep, his Persona is Zorro.** _

_**After we freed Morgana from his prison, we escaped Shadow Kamoshida's castle. According to Morgana, the Kamoshida we met was the man's Shadow, physically derived from the darkest inner desires of the real Kamoshida's heart. The Persona I summoned is the inner force representing one's rebellious heart. After going back into the Palace, we discovered other students in there being tortured, but Morgana told us these were mere cognitions of students from our school. When confronted by Kamoshida's higher guards, Ryuji's Persona, Captain Kidd, awoke.** _

_**During the first couple of days, I often woke up inside a cold jail cell. Two wardens resembling little girls named Caroline and Justine introduced me to their boss Igor, a mysterious being inside a place called the Velvet Room. It was here he had me put through a rehabilitation process, gave me vague advice about the power of Personas, building up healthy bonds with others, gaining Confidants, and learning to utilize my Personas. I would come here every so often while I'm asleep. So, how can I be in one place and still be asleep? You could say it's like a dream, but very about it is real. I remember everything comes in and out of my conversations with Igor and the warden twins.** _

_**As for Ann, I met her on my first day in the rain on my way to school. Who showed up to pick her up? The piece of shit Kamoshida. At the time I didn't know, but I later learned he blackmailed Ann into a relationship while keeping her friend Suzui Shiho for volleyball practice. It turns out the relationship came with physical and mental abuse, affecting both Ann and Shiho.** _

_**This ultimately drove Shiho to fall off the roof, nearly committing suicide. Having witnessed her best friend nearly dying, Ann vowed revenge on Kamoshida. When we went to invade Kamoshida's Palace… yeah, we learned the castle was something called a Palace, which according to Morgana is also created from a person's distorted desires. Just when we were about to raid the Palace, Ann managed to follow us. It turns out Ann ended up with the same app. She was then captured. When we came to her rescue, Shadow Kamoshida appeared with a Cognitive Ann as they taunted the real Ann. Once we gave Ann words of encouragement, we helped her invoke her Persona, Carmen. Vowing to bring down Shadow Kamoshida, Ann joined us.** _

_**By our next mission, we came up with codenames: I called myself Joker. Ryuji decided on Skull. We came up with Mona for Morgana. Ann chose Panther.** _

_**After sending the calling card, we raided Shadow Kamoshida's Palace. We stole his treasure and together defeated Shadow Kamoshida. Not one to bring herself down to Kamoshida's level, Panther spared Shadow Kamoshida and let him live to suffer the consequences of his actions. It was an admirable act on her part. Afterward, the Palace collapsed, a sign that we've changed Kamoshida's heart. Days later, Kamoshida confessed to his sexual and physical abusive crimes in front of the school. To the staff and students, this was a shock that ultimately tarnished Kamoshida's reputation. Since he was a well known Olympic athlete, the news of his crimes spread like wildfire.** _

_**After Kamoshida left, students previously abused confessed about his wrongdoings. This prompted the school to hire a therapist to speak with the student body. This therapist was Dr. Maruki Takuto. A man with good intentions, he also came off as somewhat bumbling and treated students with snacks. What does he think we are grade school kids? For the students, it was voluntary for them to see Dr. Maruki, but for some like my friends and I, it was mandatory. We vented our grievances and told him about our current conditions. Dr. Maruki saw something in me and wanted me to assist him with some experiments for a project of his. Whatever it was for I would later find out.** _

_**When I also arrived in Shujin, I met a polite girl with a red ribbon. Initially, she introduced herself as Yoshizawa. I would later find out her name is Kasumi.** _

_**After a celebratory lunch, Ryuji and I bumped into someone, whose voice I recognized. He sounded very familiar. That same day we called ourselves the Phantom Thieves.** _

_**In between Palace missions, we took on requests to steal the hearts of Shadows manifested from other horrible people. Mishima, a student previously a victim of Kamoshida, set up this forum he called the Phan-Site. After accepting a request, we go into Mementos, track down that specific target's Shadow, and destroy it to change that person's heart. It's helped build our cred with our supporters.** _

_**Along the way, I've gained Confidants after establishing bonds with them to boost my Persona's power. Among such Confidants have been the Untouchable shop owner Munehisa Iwai, the fortune teller Mifune Chihaya, the positive-minded politician Yoshida Toranosuke, the paparazzi reporter Ohya Ichiko, the back alley doctor Takemi Tae, the famous Shogi player Togo Hifumi, a little gamer kid named Oda Shinya, and a few others, including my own teammates and Sojiro. By establishing a tight network with these people, my power connected with my Persona grew stronger.** _

_**After our first exams, we met an artist named Kitagawa Yusuke, a prodigious artist and a student of the famous painter Madarame Ichiryusai. In the public, Madarame is viewed as a highly respected and prestigious artist, but underneath the artist's facade, he learned he was a plagiarist that worked his students under unhealthy conditions and took credit for their work. Sadly, Yusuke was one of them. When he presented him the truth, Yusuke felt betrayed. This enabled him to unleash the chains binding his rebellious heart, allowing him to don the Fox mask and command the Persona known as Goemon.** _

_**Like Kamoshida before, we stole the treasure and confronted Shadow Madarame in his distorted Palace. With Fox's help, we stopped Shadow Madarame and convinced him to confess his crimes. After Madarame confessed to his crimes, Yusuke joined our cause.** _

_**Meanwhile, the school principal sent for the Student Council President, Niijima Makoto, to investigate the Phantom Thieves. A very sharp and obtuse young woman, Makoto followed our activities for a while. Morgana warned us he suspects Makoto might be aware of us being the Phantom Thieves. As if that wasn't bad enough, we later found out Makoto is Niijima Sae's younger sister. Yes, the same prosecutor who would later interrogate me.** _

_**Though all it took was Ryuji opening his big mouth and that's all Makoto needed to go by to find us out. Smooth move, man. Luckily for us, she offered not to reveal our identities but only if we helped her with a situation. If not, she'd blackmail us. This led us directly in conflict with the dangerous mafia boss Kaneshiro Junya, who on the surface seemed like a ruthless and greedy crime lord, but beneath the facade was a petty conman. He and his underground network used Shujin students to deliver illegal drugs for money. Makoto got herself involved in an effort to prove she isn't useless, but the scumbag threatened her with blackmail by releasing photos of us to the school if we didn't pay 3 million yen within 3 weeks. If Makoto didn't go through with the debt payment, she'd be forced to sell herself to Kaneshiro.** _

_**Then, when Kaneshiro decided Makoto's sister, Sae, would make a better fit for a sex slave, it unleashed Makoto's unbridled rage. That rage allowed her to liberate the chains binding her rebellious heart. Makoto became the Phantom Thief known as Queen, who vowed to crush Shadow Kaneshiro with her fists of justice.** _

_**Later, we took down Shadow Kaneshiro and shut down his Palace. Before we left him to reflect on his wrongdoings, Shadow Kaneshiro revealed intriguing information: there was a third party out there other than them who has the ability to manipulate Palaces for their own ends without regard for the people in reality. Then, he deleted the photos, ended the debt for Makoto, and turned himself over to the police.** _

_**The notion there was a third party out there was intriguing, but who could it be? Who else could manipulate Palaces like we can and these Shadows have been able to?** _

_**Through the course of these Palace infiltrations, we met the junior detective, Akechi Goro. He was Sae's partner and someone who greatly opposed our philosophy of dealing with justice. He thought our methods were unorthodox and dangerous. He came to us one day and asked for our views about the Phantom Thieves. Akechi especially grew very interested in my story and we had discussions. So much so that Kasumi ended up getting into insightful discussions.** _

_**After Makoto joined our team, summer vacation arrived. During our break, we found out more about Sojiro. We learned Sojiro usually gets called by someone who needs help. It turns out that he's been in care of another person. At the same time, we received mysterious texts from a hacker named 'Alibaba' to help us steal her heart while taking down Medjed, the group of cyber hackers. Somehow, Alibaba knew of my identity. Later, we ended up meeting Alibaba herself - Sakura Futaba. Notice the surname Sakura? She's Sojiro's adoptive daughter.** _

_**Sojiro would tell us that Futaba's mother, Isshiki Wakaba, was a prominent researcher on cognitive psience, a study on the supernatural phenomenon about the cognitive world. She gave birth to Futaba out of wedlock, acting as the sole caretaker and provider for her daughter. Knowing she worked in a dangerous position, she kept a distance from her daughter, but did so to protect Futaba. Want to know the big reveal I didn't expect? Sojiro was a former government official who worked closely with Wakaba. He helped with her research and in return she helped refine his curry and coffee recipes. It wasn't clear if she truly reciprocated feelings for Sojiro. Sadly, she died after supposedly killing herself by throwing herself into traffic in a fit of psychosis. Later, we would find out her death was caused by an outside influence.** _

_**Agreeing to steal her heart, we were permitted inside Futaba's Palace, which was a pyramid in the middle of a hot desert. Inside, we met Shadow Futaba, who showed us Futaba's tragic past. The further we went through this Palace, we ended up facing a giant sphinx monster with Wakaba's face. Apparently, Futaba created this cognition based on her mother's supposed true feelings. Blaming herself for her mother's death, Futaba imagined her mother as a monster condemning her. During the battle with the monster, Futaba would muster up resolve after admitting to being naive enough to believe in someone's fabricated lie. That person who fabricated Wakaba's death was the same man responsible for my probation: Shido Masayoshi.** _

_**After coming to terms with her mother, Futaba invoked her Persona, Necronomicon, and helped us defeat the monster. Afterward, she fell into a near month coma. Our back alley doctor, Takemi Tae, helped to diagnose her and confirmed the month long coma, which had us scared she wouldn't wake up.** _

_**By the time she did, all was well. Futaba became something like a sister to me. She and Yusuke struck a comical relationship.** _

_**After that, we returned to school. But, just when we thought summer vacation was behind, our school scheduled for a trip to Hawaii. So, that begins our Hawaii trip. We used that time to hang out. It was there I helped a young woman named Togo Hifumi from a group of foreigners, probably American, harassing her. She remembered me. Yes, I met this girl at a church back home and she taught me to play Shogi. Pretty cool, right?** _

_**The Hawaii vacation came and went. Then, our group had a bit of a falling out, mostly over a petty argument with Ryuji and Morgana. This led to Morgana temporarily leaving us. During our infiltration of the next Palace, we found Morgana but with a young woman named Noir, who commands the Persona called Milady. It turns out she's really Okumura Haru, another student from our school and the daughter of Okumura Kunikazu. We learned Mr. Okumura, not only bent on power and control of his company, but agreed to an arranged marriage between his daughter and a malignant son of a business associate. Refusing to accept an unhealthy marriage with Sugimura, Haru sided with us to steal her father's heart and turn him back to the caring man he used to be.** _

_**Upon reaching Okumura's Palace, we confronted him. We learned his wrongdoings involved his fast food businesses benefitting from recent deaths from rivals due to mysterious mental showdowns, which have run rampant in Tokyo even before I came to Yongen-Jaya. After stealing documents from Sae's laptop, Makoto entailed us that these breakdowns have been carried out by a group called the Conspiracy. This and on top of Phan-Site's comments against the Okumura business practices pushed us to stop Okumura. After defeating Okumura, he resigned to changing his heinous ways.** _

_**Prior to Okumura's confession, Kasumi and I fell into a mysterious Palace at a construction site. There, we engaged a strange shadow copying the appearance of a cognition close to Kasumi. As a result, in a shocking turn, Kasumi invoked her Persona, Cendrillon, and gained a Metaverse form. Together, we defeated the Shadow. Realizing this was a chance to recruit a new member, Morgana tried to persuade Kasumi to join us. But, Kasumi declined. Nonetheless, this wouldn't be the last time Kasumi fought alongside me.** _

_**Shortly afterward, when Haru invited us to celebrate at Tokyo Disneyland. What was supposed to be our biggest celebration ended up being a horrific nightmare. When Okumura offered his public apology, he suddenly collapsed from a mental breakdown and died. We remembered the black ooze seeping from his eyes and mouth just as he passed away. This horrified poor Haru. As a result, this event turned the public against us. The Phantom Thieves were branded as criminals. Our days of riding a wave of success were over.** _

_**If that wasn't bad enough, Akechi eventually caught on and called out us as Thieves in private. Offering to keep our identities secret, he blackmailed us by coercing us to help him with a case related with Sae. Not one to let anything bad happen to her sister, Makoto vowed to know what's happened with Sae. With Akechi joining us, he revealed his Metaverse guise: Crow. Together, we confronted Shadow Sae, who manifested from Sae's growing frustration of working to defend the court's ruined reputation. This combined with her frustration with the system after being toyed by the political corruption caused her Palace to manifest, taking the form of a casino. Wanting us to feel the same despair she's felt, Shadow Sae challenged us to a roulette game where we ultimately beat her. Rather than steal her treasure, we convinced Shadow Sae to let go of her envy. This resulted in Sae letting it all go.** _

_**Things went south when security caught onto us. We escaped. I ended up taking another way, meeting Kasumi again. After that brief reunion, we went our separate ways, but I ended up caught by the police. Once taken in for questioning, I met Sae in interrogation. After explaining my side of the story, Sae got all she needed to ensure my escape.** _

_**However, Akechi confronted me and revealed the truth. He was revealed to be the 'man in black' that Kaneshiro hinted at and was responsible for murdering Okumura. He finished tying up loose ends and shot me square in the head.** _

_**And I was dead. My death would enable Shido to move forward with the final push to his political victory as the next Prime Minister.** _

_**Akechi and Shido won.** _

_**Or, so they thought.** _

_**Thanks to Sae and our contingency plan, the 'me' that Akechi killed was a cognition. I was hiding out at Leblanc. Realizing Akechi and Shido were working together, we moved forward with the next phase: infiltrating Shido's Palace.** _

_**With his Palace resembling a ship, it symbolized Shido's desire as a leader to 'steer' the country in his direction. As we infiltrated his ship, we confronted Akechi along the way. Learning that he's Shido's son, we tried to convince him of all his wrongdoings. Once we beat him, cracks began to form, fracturing his mental state. He unleashed his true face: Loki, a more fitting personality to his trickster nature. Even still, we defeated him. Sensing his son failed him, Shido sent a Cognitive Akechi to finish the real Akechi off. Seeing this infuriated me. How could someone kill their own son for failure? No, I shouldn't be surprised. This was the same man who framed me and solely responsible for my year of probation. Akechi spared us seeing him being killed by his cognitive self. Once he shut us off with a door, gunfire rang out, but since no one of us was there to see who got shot, it was unclear whether Akechi survived.** _

_**The time finally came. We confronted Shadow Shido. Ultimately, it came down to him and I. I fired the last shot and brought Shadow Shido to his knees. We learned that every conflict up to this point, Kaneshiro funneling his money to Shido's political campaign, Okumura being killed by Akechi, and even Akechi being Shido's accomplice, tied back to Shido. After we changed Shido's heart, he resigned from the political race and admitted to his crimes, prompting his campaign team to do damage control.** _

_**It was over. The man responsible for my probation was humbled. Because of his confession, that means our reputation as Phantom Thieves should go up, right?** _

_**Well, it turns out. It did not. Our popularity meter didn't change. No increase or decrease.** _

_**Why? Well, the true mastermind behind these schemes was still at large. People's darkest desires still manifested, giving strength to the anomalous power inside Mementos. We banded together once again to meet the mastermind: the God of Control.** _

_**Remember I mentioned Igor? Well, he's the mastermind behind these schemes, but it wasn't really Igor. The 'Igor' I've been seeing was the God of Control all along - Yaldabaoth. Having been manipulated by the God of Control, Caroline and Justine merged into their original form: Lavenza. Then, the real Igor appeared and informed us of Yaldabaoth's meddling up to this point.** _

_**After nearly disposing of us, we rebounded and faced Yaldabaoth for a final showdown. Combining our wills and hopes as well as the rally support from the masses, we invoked the full potential of our Personas, all of which reached their Ultimate Persona states. Then like a scene straight of a mythological story, Satanael appeared from our beckoning. One bullet through Yaldabaoth's head was all it took.** _

_**And it was over. Yaldabaoth was gone.** _

_**The battle was settled one day before Christmas.** _

_**Sae confronted me to talk about my prison term. Before I had a chance to turn myself in, Akechi appeared before me in a surprising way. How did he manage to survive? Well, it didn't matter because Akechi offered to confess to all the allegations in my place. What should've been me serving time in prison went to Akechi. That meant I could spend the rest of the holidays and the last few months of my probation with my friends.** _

_**With Yaldabaoth gone, clearly that was the end of our tale, right?** _

_**Well, not quite. You see, before our battle with Shido and Yaldabaoth, Dr. Maruki's term with Shujin ended on November 18th. According to him, he amassed enough data for a project of his. He talked to me about it and said his thanks before taking off. That was the last I've seen him.** _

_**Until the new year.** _

_**Heading into the new year, Kasumi joined us for a New Year celebration. It was enjoyable and a great way to start our new year. However, something happened.** _

_**I woke up to find a young man with dashing good looks. It turns out this guy was Morgana. Did he somehow regain his new form? Then, more strange occurrences happened. Futaba's mother, Wakaba, was somehow alive. Likewise, Haru's father was alive and friendlier than he was before. Shiho, who apparently left town, was back and hanging out with Ann. Makoto and Sae's father was alive. Ryuji was in good graces with his track mates again and his leg healed. Yusuke somehow made amends with Madarame and allowed him to display 'Sayuri' with his mother's name at an art museum.** _

_**Something was off. Then, Akechi appeared to me and told me if I noticed anything off. I verified that with him. He told me the source behind these strange events is due to a new Palace. It was the same one Kasumi and I went into before. With Akechi and Kasumi's help, we investigated this strange Palace. The deeper we went, we noticed the inside resembling a hospital. Then, we met the source behind this Palace. It was Dr. Maruki.** _

_**Maruki revealed to us he used the power of Azathoth, which manifested from Adam Kadmon, to resurrect the dead instead of conjuring them as simple cognitions. They directly unleashed mass salvation by warping the very cognition of humanity using a Palace directly linked to Mementos and the real world in Odaiba following Yaldabaoth's downfall. Maruki wanted to end humanity's suffering by granting us eternal happiness. He warned if we dared intervene he would make us see the pain of reality.** _

_**And Kasumi. Well, what Maruki revealed to us, she was never Kasumi all along. The 'Kasumi' we've bonded with is Yoshizawa Sumire, the younger sister of the real Kasumi. The real Kasumi died saving Sumire from getting hit by a car. Taking the fall for her sister, Kasumi tragically died. Feeling responsible for Kasumi's passing, Sumire aspired to live in her late sister's footsteps, even going as far as becoming a gymnast in Kasumi's memory. She didn't just want to continue her sister's life, she wanted to become Kasumi. So much so, she used Kasumi's image to mask her true insecure self.** _

_**Taking advantage of Sumire, Maruki manipulated and turned her against us. As Akechi and I fought hard to save Sumire, her Persona was too much to handle. Then, my friends appeared, completely free from Maruki's reality, and saved us. Standing united, we vowed to not accept Maruki's reality.** _

_**Prior to our final battle with Maruki, we learned about his tragic past. He had a girlfriend, named Rumi, whose entire family were murdered as a result of an indoor burglary. This caused her to fall into a catatonic depression, leaving Maruki to comfort her by unwittingly invoking a trigger phrase by mentioning her family's name. Once this drove her into a breakdown, Maruki fell into grief. Later, he manifested Adam Kadmon as a Persona and struck a deal. Once their deal was finalized, Rumi fully recovered from her depression. Using his power to reshuffle her memories to make her forget him, Maruki cut ties with her and vowed to further his research so he could help humanity.** _

_**With his research praised, but also rejected by his university, his dream of a cognitive psience research center in Odaiba was shattered. Instead, a stadium was set to be built in its place. This was due to Shido seizing the assets and funds for his research. So, once again, Shido ruins someone else's life. Looking deeper into his research, he found out how dangerous meddling with cognitive psience could be. Though terrified, he still attempted to prove its use and utilized Adam Kadmon's reality warping powers to assist people and make the world a better place. Eventually, he met Sumire and used his power on her, gaining some understanding she lost Kasumi and wished to live as her. Through his cognitive power, he made Sumire think she's Kasumi. Granted, Sumire told us she allowed him to do this. This helped Sumire put a halt to any suicidal tendencies and allowed her to regain her sanity. Her meeting me allowed her to stabilize. And that's when Maruki eventually moved to Shujin to assess our Metaverse abilities. He knew we were Persona users and wanted to see our potential.** _

_**Before our battle with Maruki, our Personas hit their Third-Tier levels. With our Persona maxed out, we confronted Maruki, who had now become Azathoth. Together, we defeated Azathoth and I ended up saving Maruki. Realizing he lost his salvation plan, Maruki vowed to restore everything to their original reality. He saw me as his ray of hope.** _

_**After saving Maruki, reality was reset to normal. I ended up serving juvie after making a testimony against Shido. Akechi vanished without a trace, presumably dead along with everyone else Maruki revived in his altered reality. Sumire no longer has Kasumi's mask overlayed her mental state.** _

_**After serving my time, I reunited with my friends and Confidants. All went well.** _

_**March 20, 2017. My day of departure. 345 days ago, I wasn't the same person I was then. I remember acquiring** _ _**Arsène a year ago. That day was met with scorn and mistrust. Now, I have accumulated a network of friends and trusting Confidants. There's no doubt I came out a better individual. Maybe getting probation was the best thing that happened to me. If that single incident never happened, I wouldn't have formed the Phantom Thieves and we wouldn't have changed the world.** _

_**That day when my friends drove me on the way, we spotted detectives tailing us. But, who came and offered me a ride to my train without further delay? Maruki, who was now a taxi driver. Thanks to him, I reached my train. Along the way, I saw Sumire for the last time. On my way back, a blue butterfly flew past me.** _

_**It was a sign that I'd be back to see my friends again.** _

_**How true was that? One year later, I reunited with my friends. By then, Makoto and Haru graduated from Shujin and were college students. Together, we took a vacation to Osaka. Once there, we didn't just sightsee, but Shadows arrived and disrupted our vacation. The Phantom Thieves were called back into action.** _

_**While we were in Osaka, we met new allies. Among them was an inspector from the Kyoto Prefectural Police's Security Department, Hasegawa Zenkichi. Just like us, he's a Persona user, commanding Valjean at his beckon. Another addition to our group is a mysterious girl named Sophia, who originally was a giant box. From a wish made by me, I granted Sophia a 'human' form. She, too, wielded a Persona named Pithos. Thanks to them along with Zenkichi's daughter, Akane, and a researcher named Ichinose Kuon, we were able to stop the Shadows, a group of entities known as Jail Kings, and the source of their power.** _

_**A year after our summer adventure, Ann and I started dating. After some on and off online chats, we really got to know each other. By the time we graduated, our relationship hit off.** _

_**Now, after nearly 3 years, the Phantom Thieves will be reunited at the only place best fit for our reunion gathering.**_ "

* * *

_**Dimension: Akane-no-Mai/Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/July 24, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **24**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/**_ _ **10:45 AM (JST)**_

Morning has come to Café Leblanc, a coffee shop owned by Sakura Sojiro. Once a former one year home for Ren's probation, it was now a special hang out place for him and his friends.

Serving coffee to his customers with a courteous smile, Sojiro kept himself occupied on this busy morning. He looked nearly the same removed from four years ago, save for some tufts of gray showing up on the sides of his hair and beard. He had on his long-sleeved pink shirt complete with his familiar white pants and shoes.

Opposite from the coffee shop owner sat seven young adults and a black cat. Sojiro's gaze met those of these seven people and their feline companion. He smirked and let them carry on with their reunion.

"How long has it been since you kids been together like this?" Sojiro said, eyeing the head of this group. "Heh, you know how to draw them back in, Ren. Or, do you still go by that silly name? Joker, right?"

Formerly going by his Phantom Thief alias Joker, Amamiya Ren looked nearly the same four years removed. He kept the same glasses, which he often took off. His normally unkempt black hair was neatly groomed, although as the day wore on his hair regained some of its scruffiness. He had on a gray blazer, and under it a white long-sleeved dress shirt, though he had already unbuttoned the sleeves and pulled them back to make for a comforting short-sleeve shirt. He also had on dark gray slacks, black shoes, and a black waist belt.

"Dudes, it's freakin' great to see y'all again!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Ryuji." Ren addressed his boisterous friend, who sat across the table. "This is our first reunion in the Reiwa period."

Sakamoto Ryuji's outward appearance was a stark contrast to how he used to look like during his high school days. Gone was the blonde dye that made him stand out from the crowd. Having stopped coloring his hair, it had gone back to its natural black. He grew out a black goatee on his chin that completed his transition into a young man. Ryuji's build was more muscularly toned after a few years of physical training. He had on a white t-shirt, red sweat shorts, and white tennis shoes. He also wore a small fit band, which he used to time his runs.

"It's hard to believe a few years have passed since our last engagement," a woman in a police uniform stated, saluting her friends.

"Hey, relax, Makoto. You're off work, right? It's cool to be casual around us." Ren concurred.

"Sorry. It's a force of habit these days."

Niijima Makoto, now a policewoman, wore the female police uniform, consisting of a similar colored dress shirt but short-sleeved. She also had on a black tie, dark blue pants, and a blue police cap. Having grown her hair longer, she was almost a mirror image of Sae, save for her brown hair, which she had in a bun hairstyle.

"Yeah, this brings back memories." Mona chimed in, his dialogue came off as simple meows to everyone else but this group of seven. "I totally don't forget all the times I teased our 'monkey' right here!"

"Hey, shut it, cat!" Ryuji snapped at the sardonic cat.

"You haven't changed much, Mona. And I don't mean your looks either."

The black cat with the yellow collar, blue eyes, a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip turned to meet the gaze of a beautiful, platinum blonde-haired woman.

Morgana (Mona for short) put up a brave face. "You know it, Lady Ann!" He replied, putting emphasis on the 'lady' as a title of endearment he's had for this young woman.

"Still using Lady, are we?" She gave a soft giggle along with blowing him a cute raspberry.

Takamaki Ann dressed in her latest modeling wardrobe. Ann had on a black sleeveless and backless halter top, openly exposing her full midriff without a care in the world. She wore black leather pants to match her halter top. She had on a red trench coat over the halter top. Ann's other accessories: red lipstick, red painted nails, and a pair of red bracelets on her right wrist. Having embraced womanhood, Ann no longer wore her pigtails. She freely let her wavy blonde hair loose down to her lower body.

"I'm glad you're all doing so well," a woman sitting next to Makoto spoke up.

"You, too, Haru," Ren replied to the young woman.

Okumura Haru retained her chin-length curly auburn hair. She wore a lavender blouse with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She had on a black and white polka-dotted skirt, knee-length black stockings, and brown dress shoes. She carried with her a red purse. Other accessories she wore were a pair of silver earrings and light red lipstick.

"We've been long overdue for a reunion, my friends," an eloquent-sounding young man chimed in.

"You got that right, Inari!" A quick and snappy remark came from a woman sitting on the polite man's left.

"I'm glad you both can make it, Yusuke and Futaba," Ren addressed the two.

Sakura Futaba was a different-looking one from four years ago. The most notable difference in her appearance is her hairstyle and color. Her hair was now short and neck-length like her mother's. She ditched the orange hair she had when she was younger and allowed her natural dark color to resurface. Beyond that, she wore a short-sleeved gray shirt with a green Hatsune Miku character embellished on it, an orange beanie, and white & gray cargo pants. She had her feet planted in a pillow cushioned under her buttocks.

Kitagawa Yusuke, now wearing a ponytail, had on a long-sleeved violet shirt with a gray vest over it. He also wore black pants and a graduation ring, which he earned after graduating from Kosei High School.

Ryuji smirked and slipped in a sly remark to Ren. "Soo, how long have you and Ann been together, dude?"

"Ryuji! Knock it off!" Ann blushed and shouted. "We've only been dating and keeping in touch after we graduated!"

"Calm down, Ann. It's okay." Ren eased his girlfriend's tension.

"Yeah, I just take it in stride." Ann sighed. "Besides, we're closer than ever, Ren."

"I think you two will have a wonderful relationship." Haru smiled.

"Indeed, this artist can foresee a relationship brimming with love." Yusuke illustrated a visual painting with words alone.

"Thanks, you two." Ren genuinely replied.

"Hey guys, do you also know why we're here together again?!" Ryuji interrupted with a holler. "The Summer Olympic Games are in Shinjuku today!"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, I knew that was coming up."

"We already purchased our tickets, so we're good to go!" Futaba mentioned.

"Heh, you kids are off to see the Olympics while my old ass is staying here minding the shop," Sojiro interjected with a heavy chuckle. "Thankfully, I'll be watching it on TV."

Ryuji openly grinned. "Heh, you can say that again, boss!"

Just then, following the ringing from the door came another guest. A woman with long gray hair parted to the right side and reddish eyes walked into the café. Sae stood dressed in a black business suit with a matching colored turtleneck and dark gray heels. She had on her black blazer; the blazer's cuffs and the lower area have clamshell-like designs. She had on a section sign-shaped necklace, silver earrings, and black hair clips above her right ear. Her fingernails are violet.

Scanning the coffee shop, the defense attorney quickly spotted the young policewoman. After pursing her lips, the woman cleared her throat, garnering Makoto and the whole group's attention.

"Sis!" Makoto addressed the woman with a smile.

"Sae, good to see you again," Sojiro welcomed the defense attorney. "How's your husband been? I think he's from Fukuoka, right?"

"Yes, and Hojo's doing quite well teaching," Sae greeted the older gentleman as she approached the table. "Hello again." A cool smirk replaced her usual stern demeanor. " _Phantom Thieves_." She whispered with a wink.

"Hello, Sae. It has been a while," Ren addressed the defense attorney.

"So, are we having a reunion here?"

"Yeah, and we're going to the Summer Olympics!" Ann beamed her brightest smile.

"That sounds like fun. Well, I was going to get some coffee, but imagine my surprise to see you all here together again. Make sure you enjoy your time at the event."

"You bet we will," Ren replied. Seeing Sae again reminded him of his previous tense experiences with Sae back in the interrogation before later becoming one of his important allies.

"Sae, are you going to be off duty to watch the event with your friends?"

"Yeah, sis. I'm going to change out of my uniform first before I head out with them."

"I see. Just be careful out there." Sae nodded as she headed over to sit on a barstool to talk with Sojiro.

"Of course, we're gonna be ok," Ryuji slightly rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Makoto sternly frowned. "Anything. There have been bombings, even attempted ones, at these events. As a law enforcement officer, I have to be vigilant and protect you guys if I must."

Haru placed a hand over Makoto's fingers. "Yes, that's our Mako-chan, our responsible policewoman."

"Seems there's a few of us who still haven't fully learned responsibility. Right, monkey man?" Morgana slipped in a snarky jab at Ryuji.

"Shaddup up, cat! And I've become responsible, I'll show you!"

Futaba snickered. "Riiiight."

Finishing his coffee, Ren rolled his eyes. "Are we all done here?"

"Yeah, the opening ceremony is tonight, right?" Ann queried.

"Yes, so we have plenty of time for Mako-chan to shower and change before we head out," Haru said.

Makoto nodded. "I shouldn't take long."

Ren smiled. "It's ok. We have time." With that, after finishing their breakfast and coffee, he and his friends left the café and then headed straight for Makoto's apartment before later taking a train station for Shinjuku.

* * *

_**Sophia University (** _ _**上智大学** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/3:05 PM (JST)** _

In the "University of Higher Wisdom", students and faculty members enjoyed another daily productive day. Things started to slow down due to the summer season.

Getting up from her seat, one student managed to beat a fellow classmate in Shogi, the Game of Generals.

"Whoa! I can't believe you beat me with intensity, Hifumi-san!" The random classmate cried out.

Now a college student in her third education year, Togo Hifumi is the same beautiful dark green-eyed young woman with long black hair and bangs. Hifumi has since retained the youthful beauty she's had since her high school years.

She collected her belongings and walked out with the classmate. She had on a casual white dress with orange, navy blue, and white checkered designs, sans the sleeves that were free of such elaborate designs. She also wore long black stockings and dark shoes. She still wore her red hair accessory that resembled a three-leaf clover, which she's worn since high school.

A long time acquaintance of Ren, Hifumi never forgot their first meeting at Kanda Church. She also attended Kosei High School with Yusuke.

Hifumi sincerely smiled at her classmate. "I warned you not to challenge me."

"But, I was so eager to face you!"

"It's alright," Hifumi said.

"Say, are you going to the Summer Olympics?" The classmate asked.

Hifumi answered, "I don't think so, because I just want a calm walk going home. Perhaps, I'll watch the Olympics on television."

"Aww bummer. Oh well." The classmate gave a defeated sigh.

With that said, both went their separate ways.

Hifumi was usually a reserved young woman, the exception being when she's playing Shogi. Though she has friends, she wondered about her future. Hifumi reflected on the good times with Ren. She was especially grateful the Phantom Thieves saved her mother from controlling her Shogi player reputation. Knowing full well she became a 'phony player', she rebuilt her reputation from scratch under her own terms.

As she passed by the hallways and the university's gates, Hifumi looked around the Chiyoda ward with a serene mindset.

"Today is just another mundane day." Hifumi breathed in and exhaled. "It's ok though. I like it this way."

* * *

_**Kichijōji, Tokyo (** _ _**吉祥寺** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _ _**/3:24 PM (JST)** _

Getting off from a bus stop, a young woman with long, back-length red hair walked around to admire the popular locale known for its family friendly and quality parks, restaurants, and shops. She wore a celeste black polka-dotted blouse, white shorts, and brown & blue tennis shoes. Carrying a small white purse over her right shoulder, the redhead headed for the local park to take her mind off of work.

Enjoying her relaxing walk, Yoshizawa Sumire passed by an electronics shop. She paused and watched a segment from the Summer Olympics event.

Putting on a pair of glasses, the red-haired woman murmured. "I guess the gymnastics events aren't on their schedule today. That's too bad." She then turned and walked away. Once she turned the other way, she headed toward Inokashira Park.

* * *

_**Ueno Zoo (** _ _**恩賜上野動物園** _ _**)/Taitō, Tokyo (** _ _**台東区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/3:47 PM (JST)** _

Killing time for the remainder of their day, a young woman, Jabami Yumeko, invited her two former Hyakkaou Private Academy classmates and best friends, Saotome Mary and Suzui Ryōta, to the Ueno Zoo.

"Heh, look at those funny-looking birds," the long black-haired Yumeko pointed to some shoebill storks. Yumeko had on a cute white t-shirt with a black cat centered on it. She also wore a blue jean skirt and red tennis shoes. Carrying a white fluffy purse, her red eyes intently stared at the birds like a cat would with its prey.

"They are kinda weird-looking. They look like something straight out of a fantasy story," Mary assessed the shoebill storks. She kept her blonde hair in the same twin ponytailed style. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a red coat over it. She also had on a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and black heeled shoes.

"They look like dinosaurs if you ask me," Ryōta pointed out the long debated connection between birds and dinosaurs. No longer a Hyakkaou Private student, the brunette-haired Ryōta could now freely go out in casual wear. He wore a green hoodie with a yellow t-shirt under it, a dark blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Huh, now that you mention it. They kinda look like dinosaurs. But, how come? Aren't dinos long gone?" Yumeko curiously asked Ryōta.

"There's been long discussions about their skeleton structures being similar to birds. This is especially true if you looked at their hips and breast bone areas," Ryōta explained to the best of his knowledge.

"I wonder if birds could make great gamblers?" Yumeko eagerly pondered.

Mary sighed. "Geez, get a grip. You know birds can't gamble."

"How do you know? Sure, they don't gamble for money, but who's to say they don't bet on food?"

"Well, birds can be highly intelligent. A crow can utilize tools like rocks to break open nuts and build their nests. They even use tools to carry objects. It's true!" Ryōta revealed fascinating tidbits about bird behavior.

"Wow, that's cool. Well, still don't think they can gamble, Mary?" Yumeko got right up into her friend's face.

"No, and even if they could, none of us have ever seen them gamble!" Mary snapped back.

Yumeko turned and called out to the shoebills. "Hey, can you guys gamble or not?!" She got what she expected: no response from the shoebill storks. This elicited an annoyed groan from Mary, but Ryōta chuckled at his friend's outburst.

Ryōta pointed out. "Anyway, where are we going to watch the Summer Olympics? The opening ceremony has already passed."

Yumeko tapped her chin. "You're right. It just started today. Hmmm."

Mary suggested. "We could find a café..." Yumeko quickly cut her off.

"That's a great idea!" The black-haired woman beamed with joy. "After this, we can find a place to chill and watch the games. I like how you think, Mary!"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought, but whatever."

"Is that ok, Ryōta?"

He nodded anxiously. "Y-Yeah, sure!"

"This is great! We should also make bets on who wins each event!"

While Yumeko excitedly rambled on, Mary and Ryōta exchanged wary glances and sighed together.

* * *

_**Japan National Stadium (** _ _**国立競技場** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/** _ _**4:30 PM (JST)** _

At the recently built stadium in Shinjuku, the Tokyo Summer Olympics commenced in the Reiwa period's second year. Huge crowds filled the stadium and cheered for the opening ceremonies. Having joined the audience Ren's group watched the Opening Ceremony events progress without delay. The ceremonies displayed athletics for varying disciplines: archery, football, tracking, and judo.

Even Morgana, hiding inside Ren's backpack, poked his head out to observe.

"I can't believe all these people are competing for some medals!" An intrigued Morgana cried out.

Ryuji quickly interjected. "They aren't just any medals! They're the most prestigious awards for athletes!"

"Still, this is the first time I'm seeing a huge stadium in person! These crowds are going wild!" Morgana openly added.

Ren chuckled. "Well, aren't you excited?"

"Hey, take the cat some slack! He's having the time of his life!" Futaba replied to her brotherly figure.

"It's the first time he's seeing events of this caliber. I can hardly blame him," Yusuke said. "I can only imagine what it was like back then when the Olympics started in Olympia."

"How long ago was that?" Ann queried to the artist.

"Over 2,700 years ago."

Ann gaped in. "Whoa, that was a long time ago!"

Makoto added with a smile. "Don't forget there was a time before our modern society became what it was."

"Of course, I knew that. I'm just surprised the Olympics have lasted this long."

Sighing hard, Ryuji addressed the others. "Man, I kinda wish I could've gotten into the Olympics sooner. If it wasn't for that damn Kamoshida incident, I would've…!" He almost yelled, garnering the attention of his friends.

"Care to remind us?" Yusuke asked Ryuji.

"Look, it's just tough having to recall the time I was part of the track team until shit went sour for me. Meeting Ren changed my life and he helped find my purpose. The dude lit a fire under my ass. I needed it to get my passion back."

Reminded of the goodwill he brought to his friend, Ren smirked. "You're welcome."

"It sucks. I didn't have time to register. It would've helped me in the long run. I just gotta get the hang of getting back on track."

Haru pointed out. "But, you've done track."

Ryuji chuckled. "Hehe, it was just a figure of speech."

"Don't worry. You'll rebound, Ryuji. I just know it," Ann smiled as she briefly stood up and cheered at the sports performances. "YEAH!" Her lively reactions, compared to the more reserved and polite clapping, brought a smile to Ren's face. Her bright presence helped to lighten up the crowd scene.

Scanning the crowds, Morgana whispered. "Lady Ann, you might wanna calm down 'cause not everyone is cheering loudly like you."

"Just let her be. We're here to enjoy the show," Ren muttered to the cat.

"How long are we going to be here?" Haru asked Makoto.

"However long we want, this is just the opening day."

"That's fine with me as long as I'm with you, Mako-chan." Haru leaned against Makoto, eliciting a smile from the policewoman.

* * *

_**Hifumi's House/Kanda (** _ _**神田** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/** _ _**5:15 PM (JST)** _

Hifumi and her family resided in a traditional household. No one, but Hifumi, was home. Her mother was at work. Her father was away on a business trip.

As she approached the front door, Hifumi opened it with her house keys and closed it behind her. Upon entering the household, she removed her shoes and put on more comfortable sandals. Wandering the house, she took a deep breath and meditated in thought. Putting on some relaxing music, she sat down in the living room and closed her eyes.

The moment she started to relax and visualize a waterfall in her mind, a faint sound emanated from outside.

Startled, Hifumi's eyes shot wide open. She faced the direction where she felt and heard the sound. The sound seemingly came from the backyard. She raced over and opened the back doors, hurrying outside.

To her surprise, Hifumi's eyes faced an unconscious person lying underneath a tree. She couldn't make out who it was as this person had their back facing her way. Looking back and forth, Hifumi made sure no one else heard and came out to investigate. Taking several cautious steps, she approached the unconscious person. Reaching over, she put a hand on the person's left shoulder.

"H-Hello?" She asked. "How did you get here?" She shook his shoulder. "Can you hear me?" She wondered how this person caused a loud crash. Scanning the backyard, she saw no signs of anything broken. Not a tree branch fell and no fence was broken into. There was no evidence of this stranger breaking entry into the backyard.

Following several deep breaths, Hifumi pulled the person's shoulder and flipped him on his back. Taken aback, the person she turned over is a youthful man. She felt warmth in her cheeks. Palming her rosy cheeks, the Shogi woman wondered if this was one of those love at first sight situations.

Perishing those thoughts with a nod, she wondered where she came from. Judging by his appearance, he looked like some kind of foreigner to her.

The stranger appeared to be a young Caucasian man. Hifumi described the stranger's facial features, assessing him to be roughly her age. He had a scruffy brown hairstyle with hair locks sticking outward and some locks hanging over his face. His mostly dark clothing consisted of a black, long-sleeved slender shirt with a large neck collar covering most of his neck, black pants, and gray shin-length boots. There are black leg belts on the left part of his leg. Silver armor of some kind covered most of his left arm.

Nevertheless, Hifumi grabbed the unconscious man's arms and dragged him inside into the living room. She placed him on the couch and looked at his face.

"Oh, what's this?" Hifumi wondered, her eyes shifting from his face toward the metal mask covering his face. She slowly removed the mask mouth guard, revealing his mouth.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Hifumi's arm, forcing her to drop the mask. It was a blink and miss moment for Hifumi as she now realized the young man awoke and seized her arm. Struggling to jerk her arm away, Hifumi turned and met the man's gaze. His red eyes quickly turned a bright crimson. Snarling, he opened his mouth. Hifumi noted two sharp fangs, appearing vampiric from a glance. Seeing the sharp fangs elicited a small gasp from her.

When he slowly opened his eyes, the young man briefly saw the image of a woman in white with golden eyes staring over him.

"Io…?" He started stirring until the image of the pale woman faded, now replaced with Hifumi's presence. This sparked a hostile response from the stranger.

"...who are you…?!" The young man raised his voice, his predominant snarls overtaking his manner of speech.

She was initially confused by his choice of language.

"You don't speak my language?" Hifumi asked in Japanese, realizing the clear language barrier between the two. "That's English you're speaking?"

"...what?" He asked, backing away from Hifumi. When she approached him, he snarled. He paused and sniffed Hifumi's scent, distinguishing her scent with his own. "...you're not a Revenant like me, you're human…? ...where am I?" He meticulously scanned the household. Befuddled, he didn't know where he was anymore.

"Y-You're in my family's place," Hifumi nearly stammered. "Please, it'll be ok. Tell me, what is a Revenant?"

"I thought you were her… I thought I saw Io…" The man muttered. When he untucked his right arm, Hifumi noticed an amber-colored, bead-shaped object under his pit. Realizing she has her eyes on it, he covered it.

"Listen, surely you don't understand me, but you mention this 'Io'. Whoever that is, I'm not that person."

Shaking his head, the man scoured the household and stormed outside into the backyard. Much to his shock, he saw a tree full of leaves and heard the chirping of birds. He noted the blue sky. Almost forgetting he wasn't wearing a mask now, the very air he was breathing and tasting had no toxic properties. In fact, he could breathe. Everything about this place was new to him. It took a full minute for him to grasp the possibility he may not even be home anymore. He speculated whether he was in another time. When assessing Hifumi's appearance and her clothing, that seemed to be the case.

"I-I'm not anywhere near… where are… Augh!" He howled in pain as he seemingly recalled being pulled through a portal. The last people he could remember were four others: two men and two women.

"Are you ok?!" Hifumi called out, sliding over to check in with the young man. "Listen to me, you're going to be ok. I'm here, but I'd like to take you somewhere else that's not here. Please, let me help." She offered a hand to the unnamed Revenant, who cautiously faced her.

The more he looked at this woman, he no longer sensed hostility, but someone with genuinely good intentions. He reached out to her, she grasped his fingers.

"My name is Togo Hifumi," she tried her best to communicate. With the little English she knows, she authenticated her English into something more 'Engrish'. " _My name is Togo Hifumi._ "

Making out her 'Engrish', the man replied. "Si…" He paused abruptly when he noticed the household seemingly distorted as if being torn apart and altered into something no longer resembling the Togo living room.

Then, Hifumi noticed the changing environment. She looked around in horror and confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Suddenly, a powerful surge of energy resonated within the Revenant. As energy burst out of him, the energy dispersed and formed a protective aura around them, protecting them from the changing environment. Doing so nearly exhausted the Revenant. He fell on his left knee and panted hard.

"Hey…!" Hifumi reached for him. She paused and witnessed her family's traditional home distorting into a twisted version of said household. The elaborate furnishings were replaced with something straight out of the 1600s Sengoku period, but there is a demonic atmosphere to be felt. "My family's home! What has happened?!"

"...we're in danger…" The Revenant muttered, eliciting a confused and terrified look from Hifumi.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Persona 5 OST -** _ **Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There**_ \- First half of Amamiya Ren's monologue.  
 **Persona 5: The Animation Opening -** _ **Break In to Break Out**_ **\- Lyn** \- Second half of Amamiya Ren's monologue.  
 **Persona 5 Royal OST -** _ **Colors Flying High**_ \- Third half of Amamiya Ren's monologue.  
 **Persona 5: The Animation Opening -** _ **Dark Sun**_ **\- Lyn** \- Final half of Amamiya Ren's monologue.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Beneath the Mask**_ \- The reunion of the now adult Phantom Thieves.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **The Interim**_ \- Hifumi's debut as an adult instead of a teenager.  
 **Kakegurui Opening Soundtrack -** _ **Deal with the Devil**_ **\- Tia** \- Scene of Yumeko and friends in the Ueno Zoo.  
 **Persona 5 The Royal OST -** _ **Royal Days**_ \- The Phantom Thieves watching the Summer Olympics.  
 _ **Intro Cutscene Music**_ **\- Code Vein** \- The Revenant wakes up and his eyes sees Hifumi instead of Io much to his startled surprise. The Revenant realizes he's not in his home dimension and this modern era, originally the 'old world' from his world, is foreign to him.


	3. Chapter II: First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/3/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter II: First Encounters** _

* * *

_**Japan National Stadium (** _ _**国立競技場** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:42 PM (JST)** _

As the Olympics went on, a sudden rift opened up in the middle of the stadium. Audiences and the performers paused and witnessed the strange occurrence, which interrupted the events. Immediately taking note of this disruption and rising from their seats, the Phantom Thieves became alarmed.

"What the hell is that?!" Ann exclaimed in distress.

"You're asking us?!" Morgana was equally bewildered as the others were.

As if that wasn't enough, a burst of raw energy came out of the rift and crashed into the middle of the stadium, causing panic and scaring the competitors away. Viewing this as an attack, terrified screams erupted from various audience members. The audience started fleeing from the stadium.

"Oh shit! I swear this isn't Mementos coming back, right?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Again, you're asking us?!" Morgana cried out. "And no, this doesn't look like…!"

Before the cat can finish his sentence, more energy cascaded from the rift out of nowhere. Unbeknownst to the Thieves, the energy started diminishing, revealing shadowed entities of varying sizes and shapes. Upon seeing these monstrosities, the audiences fled from their seats. Discerning the creatures, the Thieves stayed behind to get a better glimpse of the monsters.

Among these abominations are a mix of demonic creatures and dark gray-skinned behemoths wearing masks.

Of the demons that the Thieves could make out: an Onryoki, a large shaggy white-haired, red-skinned and yellow-horned oni.

Several Skeleton Warriors and Axemen appeared. They appear as their names imply, being half-decayed, sword-wielding skeletons in samurai garb and a few larger, ax-wielding skeleton entities.

Three Yoki, massive horned red-skinned oni with glowing crystals jutting through their shoulders then appeared.

Three Namahage, blue-skinned, straw-caped Yokai with two curved horns, buck teeth, and wielding cleavers, appeared in unison.

One Enki, a large monkey wielding a spear and with similar glowing orange shoulder crystals as well as a crystal forehead horn, materialized

An Ippon-Datara, a massive, one-legged, one-eyed monster carrying a large hammer behind its shoulders, appeared.

Of the masked monsters that the Thieves discerned: A group of Shamed Thralls appeared. They are dark clad, black spiky-haired humanoids wearing gas masks, dark torn garments, and black spiky hair. Some held axes. Others carried swords, bayonets, hammers, and shields. Others were distinguishable with a lack of weapons and wore red pants as opposed to dark-colored clothing, but stood in battle stances.

Among the other masked creatures are Stonecrushers, a pair of large rotund beasts. Both of them carried big swords and wore masks.

Others called Snouted Wanderers, resembling bipedal gray-skinned humanoids with long, shapely anteater-like snouts, appeared. Some carried axes and others wielded swords.

Acting as the head hunter of this group is the Insatiable Despot, a 9'0 foot tall thin creature garbed in black garments, appeared with the other Lost. A row of black and red spikes protruded from its back. It has on a black mask with its red eyes glowing through. The visage of its mask has the mouth twisted into a creepy and menacing grin. It brandished twin yellow blades in its hands.

"If these aren't Shadows, then they're for real?! Like _real_ freakin' monsters?!" Futaba exclaimed.

"I don't feel anything inherently Shadow in nature about them," Morgana assessed the conjured abominations.

"These things look like Yokai I've seen in illustrations!" Yusuke verified based on his artistic readings.

"Yeah! I think I remember fighting one of them in Madarame's Palace! But, my mind's drawing a blank here!" Ryuji recalled.

"Hey, something's happening!" Makoto pointed to the monsters.

Once more civilians fled from the stadium, the Thieves were left open for the monsters to see. To the Thieves' shock, the monsters ignored the fleeing civilians and set their sights exclusively on them. Roaring in unison, the monsters headed toward the Thieves.

"Uh, this doesn't look good. Why are they only looking at us and no one else?!" Ann realized the monsters' intent to kill was set on them.

"Have they figured out we're the Phantom Thieves?!" Haru wondered out loud.

"I hate to say it, but better us than these innocent civilians getting hurt!" Makoto openly stated.

"Since none of us has access to the Metaverse, all we can do is run!" Morgana clarified to the group.

"Guys, we better out asses moving now!" Ryuji shouted. "Ren, let's get everyone out of here!"

"This way!" Ren pointed toward the stairs. He ran up leading the group out to safety. In the back of his mind, he wished he and his friends had their Metaverse powers to fight these abominations. It has been nearly four years since the Phantom Thieves were last seen in the public eye.

* * *

_**Distorted Japanese House** _ _**/Kanda (** _ _**神田** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:50 PM (JST)** _

Still trapped inside the demonic house, the Shogi woman and the Revenant felt unrestrained energy materialize around them. This energy triggered the Revenant's emotions, causing his eyes to turn red. The foreign energies became suffocating to Hifumi. It was Yokai energy, giving off volatile and dangerous vibes.

From this formless Yokai energy, two monstrosities materialized.

The first one is the Ogress, a monster with claw-like nails, wearing a kimono, long yellow horns on her forehead, and shaggy black hair.

The other abomination, the Queen's Knight, was a much larger entity, a 7'0 foot tall obsidian armored behemoth. Its head has four massive spikes coming out of the sides of its face. Three smaller spikes protruding the crown of its head. It wielded a massive spiked sword, one side has red spikes and the other has faint bluish gray spikes. It also carried a shield. Additionally, it has a pair of wing-like daggers. Its small red glowing eyes scanned its newfound opponents to slay.

Panting with heavy breathing, Hifumi grimaced at the sight of the two monstrosities. "I can't focus… just what are those creatures?"

Setting his sights on the two creatures, the red-eyed Revenant growled intensely, but mostly at the 7'0 foot tall armored giant.

"A Lost here?!" The Revenant yelled out, gnashing his teeth angrily.

"A Lost?" A bewildered Hifumi queried to the Revenant. "Is that what they are?"

"Just the giant. I can't identify the other one," he replied as the Ogress sinisterly chuckled toward him and Hifumi.

"Based on its appearance, it appears to be a demon," Hifumi muttered.

"A demon?"

"More like a Yokai. They're based on our country's folklore."

Wasting no time to spill some blood, the Ogress anxiously flew at them with her claws ready to skewer them. As the Revenant readied to fight back, Hifumi swiftly grabbed him and yanked him back from the Ogress' attempted killing blow. Hifumi ran across the demonic dimension with the unnamed stranger. Growling in frustration, the Ogress pursued them. The Queen's Knight hefted its spiked sword and sauntered close behind the Yokai.

As Hifumi and the mysterious youth outpaced the Ogress, Hifumi briefly conversed with the Revenant.

"You said you're a Revenant. What is that? I saw your fangs. Are you a type of vampire? And what is a Lost?" She hit him with a barrage of questions he wasn't prepared for.

Barely catching up, the stranger answered, "I'm a Revenant, but I'm not this vampire you speak of. And that giant with the sword is a Lost. They're fiendish creatures I've fought from…my world."

"Your world?" Hifumi was confused by this vague revelation. "Then, are you not from here?"

"Let's hurry! That other creature is catching up!" The Revenant grabbed Hifumi's hand and escorted her away.

"All I can say is I shouldn't be in this world," he muttered with despair. "A chain of events is happening."

"What do you mean?"

Before Hifumi could get an answer, the Ogress deeply inhaled and expelled fire from her mouth. As Hifumi and the Revenant stopped at a dead end, the flames came forward to engulf them. Using the strength he could use, he pushed Hifumi away and ducked to avoid the flames. When they fell, she was right on top of him, her hand unknowingly touching the Revenant's amber bead.

With luck, they survived a near death situation. However, loud footsteps emanated from the other side of the hallway. Stepping out from a corner, the Queen's Knight found them and roared a beastly bellow. Lowly chuckling, the Ogress approached her victims.

"You can still fight, right?" Hifumi asked the Revenant, withdrawing her hand from the amber bead.

"I can, but I haven't fully recovered since waking up." He said, checking for the amber object he kept safely tucked inside his shirt. 'But, I'll protect us both… just stay behind me, Togo Hifumi." He instinctively stood in front of Hifumi as if he were protecting one of his own kind. His red eyes scanned the Ogress and Queen's Knight, the latter would be the harder foe to defeat.

Backing away, Hifumi meticulously eyes the demonic dimension. Realizing she was no longer in her family's household, her mind raced while trying to comprehend all that just happened. Was this all real? She thought.

Hifumi heard the Revenant's intense roar as he charged forward to fight the Ogress and Queen's Knight with reckless abandon.

* * *

_**Ueno Park** _ _**(** _ _**上野公園** _ _**,)/** _ _**Taitō, Tokyo (** _ _**台東区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:56 PM (JST)** _

A similar distortion opened up and released hostile energies into the vicinity. Witnessing the strange occurrence unfold before them, Yumeko and her two friends were initially confused about what this entailed. However, their worries were verified when a Yokai group materialized.

"Are you two seeing this?!" Ryōta alarmed his two friends.

"Monsters?! Here?!" Mary exclaimed like any sane person would when seeing supernatural entities in the same place.

However, Yumeko seemingly fell into a trance and grasped her bosom. "Those are real? Are we sure they aren't special effects?"

Ryōta shook Yumeko's shoulders. "Do you see any film crew here?! We need to get out of here!"

"If that's the case, yes let's go," Yumeko nodded as she prepared to leave with her friends.

Several female Yokai, called Flying Bolts, in long cotton cloth covering their half-naked bodies materialized. Their pale-skinned figures were mostly naked with certain areas covered, namely around their bosoms, crotch & waistlines, and heavy bandaged layers all over the right leg. They had long black hair, black teeth, black sharp fingernails, and black long nails. White ethereal aura formed over them. They let out otherworldly sensual moans and giggled evilly.

Accompanying the Flying Bolts are samurai-armored, sword-wielding, white-faced, slender-necked Yokai called Rokurokubi.

Six tiny malnourished humanoid Yokai with sharp claws known as Gaki appeared.

Joining these demonic entities is a Kasha, a pale-skinned woman with long, back-length black hair, black-armored hands & claws, and a dark pink kimono exposing her front cleavage and her large breasts. A pair of glowing molten yellow cat ears, yellow cat eyes coupled with black sclera, and cat whiskers, making her a Yokai catgirl. Sitting on top of a pair of massive wheels imbued with glowing orange crystals, the Yokai produced a long whip imbued with fire, which she used to slap the ground with and unleashed an explosive trail of flames.

The Yokai turned their gaze on Yumeko and her friends. Locking eyes with the trio, a malevolent smirk crossed Kasha's cat-like features and tossed her fiery whip at them. The whip created a fiery wall that interceded their escape route.

"Shit, they got us trapped!" Mary fearfully cried out.

"That demon cat lady's got a fire whip! One hit from that and we're goners!" Ryōta exclaimed.

"Cat lady?" Yumeko turned to meet Kasha's gaze. Before she realized it, the Gaki surrounded her, Mary, and Ryōta. "Are these your friends?"

A fiendish smile formed on Kasha's face as she prepared to make the three humans her own playthings. Kasha beckoned the Gaki, the Flying Bolts, and Rokurokubi to trap them.

Panicking, Mary screamed loudly. "Get back! What do you want with us?!"

"We're really going to die here, are we?!" Ryōta cried out in fear of his and his friends' lives.

"Hey!" Yumeko slapped a Gaki's face. She then looked up at Kasha. "Tell your friends to keep their hands to themselves! Unless you want to play a game and if we win you let us go?"

"I doubt that's going to work, Yumeko!" Ryōta yelled out, pulling her back from the Yokai.

On the other hand, Kasha has other plans for the trio. Readying her fiery whip, she watched her Yokai minions box the three humans in and threw her whip forward, forging a wall of flames that confined the trio.

* * *

_**Kichijōji, Tokyo (** _ _**吉祥寺** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:00 PM (JST)** _

A powerful and sudden tremor shook the prefecture, causing some panic. Many civilians were caught by surprise.

Falling on the floor, Sumire dropped her glasses. She then heard panicked cries from civilians and picked up her glasses.

"What's going on now?" She wondered, seemingly forgetting that a tremor just occurred, but earthquakes were often a normal occurrence in Tokyo. She put her glasses back on.

Then, what she saw wasn't a normal natural disaster. Seeing the crowds flee in terror, Sumire slowly propped herself from the floor. Lifting her head and eyes upward, she witnessed a group of Yokai and Lost appear in the vicinity.

Among the Yokai present: The Great Centipede, a large demon centipede with a skull-faced visage and giant mandibles with enough power to crush bones, folded its body over an infrastructure, but seemingly ignored the fleeing crowds.

Appearing with the demonic centipede is Joro-Gumo, a spider-woman with an upper woman's body and a spider's body with armored legs for the lower half.

Amassed around the Joro-Gumo are Yamanba, a group of short Yokai resembling old hags and carrying blood-stained knives.

Another Yokai that appeared spun around like a fiery tornado. As it stopped spinning around, the Enenra, a light gray-skinned creature with glowing red eyes and tusk jutting from its bottom mouth, appeared. Long black tendrils shaped over its head.

As if the Yokai pestilence wasn't enough, a few Lost appeared.

Of the Lost, one among them led the rest, the Butterfly of Delirium, a half-naked woman with pinkish skin that wore next to nothing, except metallic golden armor covering her breasts, her lower abdomen & space between her legs, and footwear starting from the shin to the feet. Her white hair spiked up into tendril-like extensions. There were other tendrils that emerged from her back with purple spore-shaped ends. She has six 6'0 feet long purple butterfly wings, three on each side, granting her flight. A fat demonic head, doubling as her tail, poked out from her buttock area and opened its mouth full of sharp teeth.

In addition to the Butterfly, a fleet of masked humanoids garbed in gray garments, known as Euphoric Soldiers, appeared wielding either swords, axes, bayonets, and shields. All of them have one red eye glowing inside their masks.

Other Lost included two behemoths called Raging Noblewomen appeared. With similar builds like the Stonecrushers, they are more obese. They have on horned masks and two large tubes coming out of their backs.

Accompanying these warrior Lost are Dark Vampire Wolves, canines resembling large mutated hounds with gray skin and black-headed crests.

With her mind trying to process what he was seeing, Sumire choked out. "...monsters? They don't look or feel like Shadows! They're real…!" Before she can finish, one of the Dark Vampire Wolves growled toward her direction.

Once the wolf found Sumire, the other Lost and Yokai attentively faced Sumire's direction. Sumire noted the creatures ignored the fleeing crowds and focused solitarily on her. It seemed they have no interest in other humans. Only she got their attention and she couldn't comprehend why. Before she could further process what she was seeing, the wolf rushed in to snatch Sumire in its jaws.

Instinctively preparing to fight back, Sumire just then remembered she no longer has access to Mementos. Therefore, she no longer has access to the source to turn her into a Phantom Thief. Her mind snapped back to the reality of her situation. The wolf lunged at her ready to maul her. Closing her eyes, she prepared to accept her fate.

A few seconds later, Sumire reopened her eyes and found herself in someone's arms. Her eyes scanned an arm folded over her. She looked up and recognized the face of her rescuer. Half expecting it to be Amamiya Ren, she was shocked to see someone she wouldn't have expected to face again.

"How are you ok, Sumire? Or, would you prefer 'Kasumi'?" A young man's voice with an etiquette tone said, causing the red-haired woman to gaze into the red eyes of Goro Akechi.

Akechi looked relatively unchanged since the last Sumire saw him. She recognized his shaggy, chin-length brown hair. He wore a green vest and a white dress shirt, both under a brown buttoned coat, blue jeans, and brown loafers. He smiled down at Sumire, who crawled away from him.

"Akechi? B… how? How are you here?!"

Akechi's smile faded as he faced the Lost and Yokai heading their way.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. You're not the only one being pursued by these creatures. As soon as I came here, they chased me. Luckily, I gave them the slip."

"What are they?"

"Who knows? Demons, I'd venture to guess."

As Sumire stood, the Lost and Yokai cornered her and Akechi.

"I don't know how you're even here, but thank you," Sumire expressed her gratitude to him saving her.

"Thank me later. Right now, we need to get out of here. Perhaps we can find Amamiya Ren and the others."

Upon hearing Ren's name, a distracted look formed on her face. She wouldn't give to see Ren and the others again, but chances are she may not see them again.

"Stick with me, Sumire. I'll get us to safety."

"If we're able…" She muttered as the monsters continued to corner her and Akechi.

* * *

_**Japan National Stadium (** _ _**国立競技場** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:05 PM (JST)** _

While the civilians filed out of the exits, Ren and his friends fell behind the rest. As they spotted an exit, a pair of Snouted Wanderers and a group of Skeleton Warriors blocked their path. Other civilians were trapped with Ren's group as well, but the monsters showed no interest in the civilians and kept their menacing gazes specifically on the former Phantom Thieves.

"Shit, we're trapped!" Ryuji cursed.

"Hey, the rest of you find another way out!" Makoto called out, showing her badge to the civilians. "I'm a police officer! Do as I say and find the other exits! You will find exits! Help will be on the way!"

With that, the remaining civilians fled and searched for other exits. Left alone, the Thieves could now focus on the Lost and Yokai presence. As if the situation couldn't get worse, the Insatiable Despot, Enki, and Ippon-Datara appeared behind Ren's group.

"And we have no way out," Makoto muttered.

"At least you helped get those people out of here," Haru said. "Still, this is not how I want to die!" She fearfully cried out.

"No, this can't be the end of the road for us," Morgana refused to accept this to be their fate. "Stay close to me, Lady Ann!"

"And protect me? No offense, there's no way you can handle these things," Ann gulped as she and Ren had their backs against the other.

Before the monsters prepared to slaughter Ren's group, a surge of red light quickly enveloped the group. When the monsters closed in, the raw energies repelled them. Surprised at this turn of events, Ren's group was baffled as to what could've possibly saved them. Although the energy seemed similar to the power that summoned these monsters, this came from an entirely different source and saved them.

Closing his eyes, Ren remembered Lavenza's words as they burned inside his mind.

_"...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... ...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds—the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..."_

These words resurfaced as a reminder to Ren and company's early days being vigilantes that went against the corrupted system to give society its freedom. Now, these vestiges returned to Ren and his friends' minds, restoring the masks they once wore and granting them access to their Metaverse powers again.

As the crimson light diminished, Ren and his friends were gone. In their place, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts resurfaced in their full glory. Their masks and outfits returned to them. Upon realizing they were Phantom Thieves again, the awestruck group was pleasantly shocked.

Their leader, Ren, became Joker again. The trickster had on his stylish black ankle-length tailcoat, the high-necked waistcoat with the yellow accents, black pants, the dark brown winkle picker shoes, and the red gloves. His black and white domino mask shaped like a bird's face resurfaced on his face, concealing most of his face, but his intense gaze and confident flare beamed through. Joker readily brandished his Paradise Lost dagger and Tyrant Pistol.

Behind Joker is his Persona, Raoul, a sleek-looking, fiendish-looking gentleman garbed in a lavish bright red suit & hat, a pin-striped blue dress shirt & black tie underneath, black pants, and black & yellow sharp-edged, high-heeled shoes. A pair of dark gray metal, demonic wings adorned the gentleman thief's back.

Ryuji became Skull. Skull had on his black jacket and pants coupled with knee pads. He also had on his red ascot, combat boots, and yellow gloves. The skull mask resurfaced over his face, concealing all but his eyes and mouth. Skull wielded his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace and Megido Fire shotgun.

Behind Skull is his Persona, William, a skull-masked pirate garbed in a sleek black and yellow leather coat with long back coattails, black pants, and black & yellow tennis shoes. Riding on what looks like a silver aerial battleship, the figure carried a massive laser gun into battle.

Morgana became Mona. The cat regained his original anthropomorphic, bipedal tuxedo cat-like appearance. While his body was predominantly black, his limbs, tail, and the bottom front half of his face was white. Fitting the majority of his face is a mask, revealing his elliptic eyes that have white sclera, blue irises, and black pupils. A yellow scarf tied around his neck. He also carried a utility belt around his hips. Mona held both his Claiomh Solais scimitar and Sudarshana slingshot.

Behind Mona is his Persona, Diego, a nobleman swordsman with a robust upper body frame and a slimmer lower half. The nobleman had on a long-sleeved white dress shirt with large sleeve cuffs with turquoise patches and elaborate designs over it. The Persona also has on turquoise gloves, dark blue jeans coupled with a large silver belt buckle centered on top of a brown waist belt, light brown boots, a black mask coupled with a dark blue long bandana, a dark blue rose on the chest, and two horizontal protrusions sticking outward on both ends of the face. He pulled out a rapier sword and readied it for combat.

Ann resumed her identity as Panther. Panther once again donned her skintight red latex catsuit. The catsuit had its cleavage cutout and zippers intact. Coupled with the catsuit, the red panther mask materialized over her face. Pink gloves, dark red high-heel boots, and a clipped tail completed her sultry Phantom Thief suit. Panther brandished the Naraka Whip and Wild Hunt submachine gun.

Behind Panther is her Persona, Celestine, a woman with bright pink skin and garbed in skintight black upper attire, including a black crop top and matching colored latex booty shorts. Strapped across the booty shorts are two white leather belts with full red lips centered over them. The woman's left leg is covered in a knee high pink and black pinstriped sock. Her right leg is covered in a knee high solid dark pink sock. Celestine's footwear is leather black high-heeled shoes. She also has on a leather black coat and black gloves. A black hat with long ears adorned Celestine's head, covering her red hair. However, the hat wasn't large enough to conceal the long braided bright red pigtails that doubled as nooses, hanging a strange-looking Chippendale dummy with a round black head. Another Chippendale sat hunched on all fours, providing itself as Celestine's personal footstool.

Yusuke became Fox. Fox wore his black high-collared and puff-sleeved jumpsuit, white motorcycle-style boots, and bright blue gloves. Other accessories consisted of a white fox tail on his bottom jumpsuit, a striped sash worn across his hips, and a traditional Japanese kitsune-style half mask. Fox readied both his Usumidori katana and Heaven's Gate assault rifle.

Behind Fox is his Persona, Gorokichi, a metal-faced male humanoid with a bubblegum blue pompadour with red accents and neon-colored clothes. Long, outlandish red shades with sharp edges covered up the eyes. Gorokichi has on a thick leopard-style coat trimmed with bright pink fur. Underneath the thick leopard coat, the flashy Persona wore a see through mesh shirt, black skinny leather pants, and high-heeled platform shoes. Centered on the Persona's chest is a golden chain with a '5' on it. The Persona held a long metal blunt, which it inhaled before giving a few huffs and spewing smoke.

Makoto regained her Queen status. The dark blue and black skin tight suit formed over Makoto. Her Phantom Thief outfit also gained its long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style breast armor, shoulder & knee pads with spikes. She has boots with metal heels and toes. Clenching her fists, her hands are fitted in white gloves. Her iron mask reformed on her face. Queen readied her Sabazois knuckles and Judge of the Dead revolver.

Beside Queen is her Persona, Agnes, a steel black motorbike imbued with brilliant golden embellishments and armored guards. Adorning the hood of the motorbike is a golden statue head of the legendary Pope Joan. The head of the statue head has wings like an angel's, a clear indicator of this pope's status as a holy woman serving God. The front section of the motorbike has a golden guard, giving it and its rider protection. Inside the motorbike is a slot with a sizable seat for its Queen.

Futaba became Oracle. She regained her skintight fluorescent neon green striped bodysuit and matching black boots with neon green soles. Doubling as her mask, Oracle had on her large black goggles with orange lenses.

Oracle was inside her Persona, Al Azif, a triangular-bodied silver spaceship with four smaller green triangular embellishments on its surface, including a larger-sized one centered on the top side, giving it a somewhat pyramid-like shape.

Finally, Haru regained her Noir status. She has on her long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot, a black corset vest with golden buttons, bloomers matching her royal purple hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying her ammo. Adorning her curly hair is a dark purple cavalier hat with a single feather plume tucked into her hatband. Her hands are fitted inside black and violet gloves. A dark and violet mask materialized over her face. Noir is wielding the Fleurs du Mal ax and Yagrush grenade launcher.

Behind Noir is her Persona, Lucy, a vague-looking shadow woman concealed underneath a large, thick caramel-colored dress coat with large, round golden buttons and black & purple dress sides. She has on a neck scarf tied, also covering her head, consisting of varying striped colors: blue, purple, rose, lavender, and hot pink. Her main accessory is white shades with red lenses. Adorning the top of her head is a yellow cloth. In her left hand, Lucy carried a metal gray briefcase.

Futaba was the first to break the unending silence. "No way! This is for real?!" She then noticed her short hair not only became long, back-length, but regained the dyed orange she once had.

Likewise, Ryuji noticed his blonde hair returned. "Dudes, how did we not see this coming?! My hair and goatee are back to the color I had before!"

The group let the realization sink in.

The Phantom Thieves have returned.

"I can't believe it," Fox was awestruck.

"We're in our Metaverse forms again!" Noir realized.

"And I'm _me_ again?!" Mona cried out in joy over the return of his Metaverse appearance. "But, hold on a minute! The Metaverse was supposed to be gone completely now!"

"Moreover, our Personas are in their third awakened Ultimate states!" Panther exclaimed. "They didn't reset back to their original states like last time!"

"I don't know how these monsters got here, but that strange energy we saw wasn't directly from the Metaverse," Queen assessed the monsters with keen observation.

Readying his Tyrant Pistol, Joker coldly scowled toward the creatures. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to be out of retirement." The scowl on his face turned into a sinister grin. "Now, I'm feeling fired up. After all we've faced and beaten, including Yaldabaoth, these things look like a piece of cake to me!" With a hand wave, he readily beckoned Raoul forward to confront the Lost and Yokai.

"Hell yeah, man! Let's kick their ass straight out here!" Skull boasted, calling forth William in front of him.

Mona rolled his eyes. "Still, full of yourself, aren't you, Skull?"

"Here they come!" Panther called out, bringing down her whip to the ground with a loud thack. "Ready to show these things the door, Celestine?!" She raised a hand and pointed to their enemies.

At that moment, a fierce battle erupted. The Phantom Thieves and their Personas fended off the Lost and Yokai entities. Before the Thieves landed their attacks, Oracle boosted her party members, greatly enhancing their speed.

"Here we go! Speed up!" Oracle announced from within Al Azif.

"Treat them like you would any Shadow!" Joker charged, slashing through two ax-wielding Shamed Thralls with his Paradise Lost dagger and beheaded an Onryoki. Turning his Tyrant Pistol, he shot down several Skeleton Warriors. A sword-wielding Shamed Thrall ran at the Phantom Thief leader, but quickly fell to pistol shots. When an Onyroki snuck up behind him, Mona jumped in and slingshotted the creature's face.

"You totally owe me for that save!" Mona proudly cried out.

Wearing a sly grin on his face, Joker shoved his dagger through the Onryoki's belly, slicing through and opening up its intestines. Upon seeing this grisly scene, Joker averted his nose from the putrid smell from the Yokai's intestines.

"So, they are real. This changes some things," Joker verified the nature of these beasts. He then called out to the other Thieves. "Just a heads up, they're real monsters, but don't let that hold you back!"

The gravely injured Onryoki slapped Joker away with its claw. Upon landing on his feet, Joker recovered and shook off the direct hit he took from the Yokai.

"Now, you've done it!" Joker raised a hand, beckoning Raoul to do his deed. "Go! Raoul!"

Raoul lifted a hand and conjured a projection of the full moon over Onryoki, a few Skeleton Axemen, and Snouted Wanderers. The moon's light cast a sleeping spell, known as _ **Phantom Show**_ , on the group of Yokai and Lost monsters.

"Now ravage them!" Joker commanded as Raoul unleashed red beams that tore into and cleansed the creatures away.

When a Stonecrusher and several Yoki charged at Joker, the Phantom Thief rushed at the Yoki first. Switching between his dagger and pistol, he slashed apart and fired holes through the Yoki. As he approached the Stonecrusher, the rotund behemoth swung its massive sword over him.

"Come forth, Satanael!" Joker called and evaded Stonecrusher's crushing force.

A burst of blue flames came shooting out from his mask, conjuring a large demonic entity. Towering behind Joker, the 10-foot tall archangel materialized with six black fallen angel wings. It was downscaled compared to its gargantuan presence in the final phase of the Yaldabaoth battle. Two sets of horns adorned the demon's head. Two horns curved outward at the front while the other pair of horns poked out of the back of its head. Its arms, covered in black armor coupled with a red cloth strapped over the right side of its body, were conjoined with two massive shoulder armor. Its legs are long and almost disappointed with the rest of its upper body. Despite its human-like face, Satanael's red eyes gave it an otherworldly and demonic aura, differentiating it from a mortal man. The front part of its face is covered by a mask resembling the top and front part of a skull's face.

Lifting its right arm, the archangel readied its Riot Gun. Satanael painstakingly faced the Stonecrusher. It then fired _**Riot Gun**_ from its pistol to blow a hole through the Lost creature. Skewered, maimed bodies and monsters full of bullet holes covered the area until all of them dissolved into a mix of red and black dust.

Skull and Fox faced off against a pair of cleaver-wielding Namahage. Swinging their cleavers at the Phantom Thieves, the duo casually evaded. Using Gorokichi, Fox's Persona cast _**Myriad Blooms**_ to increase his and Skull's attack and defense stats.

Fox unleashed _**Bufudyne**_ , freezing one of the Namahage. Using his katana, Fox then stabbed one Namahage's forehead and sliced through its brain. He then brutally slashed its face open, leaving it to drop dead.

Skull dodged the other Namahage's cleaver and smashed its face with his mace. He then beckoned his Persona for him to blast away the Namahage with _**Megaton Raid**_.

Just then, the Enki roared and charged at Skull.

"Look out, Skull!" Fox called out as a hammer-wielding Shamed Thrall blocked his path.

Already well ahead of the Enki's approach, Skull beckoned William to stop the Yokai monkey's spear. As William gave him _**Soul Injection**_ , a greatly enhanced Skull quickly fired shots into the Enki's hide. As the monkey's forehead horn glowed, it fired a blast from the crystallized protrusion. Narrowly dodging, Skull climbed up the monkey's back and smashed its horn with his mace.

William then finished off the Enki with his laser gun.

"Hell yeah! Now we're fired up, William!" Skull boasted.

In quick succession, Fox and Gorokichi finished off the Shamed Thrall.

"That was easier than cleaning my brushes," Fox whimsically remarked.

On the opposite side of the arena, a group of Lost, three Onryoki, and an Ippon Datara surrounded Mona and Panther. The Thieves nodded to each other and beckoned their Personas to assist them. Utilizing _**Magarudyne**_ , Mona blasted away some Snouted Wanderers and Shamed Thralls. Brandishing his rapier, Diego used _**Miracle Rush**_ , skewering two Onryoki and Shamed Thralls.

Turning over to Panther, Mona smiled. "Alright, Panther!"

Bringing down her whip, Panther unleashed a wave of flames. As Celestine empowered her with _**High Tension**_ , the red leather clad Thief quickly wiped out the last Onryoki and Lost with _**Blazing Hell**_.

Just then, the Ippon-Datara stepped in to face Panther and Mona.

"This looks like a job for our Personas, Panther," Mona suggested, eliciting a nod from the red leather clad woman.

"Dance, Celestine!" Panther beckoned her Persona to assist Diego against the large hammer-wielding Yokai.

Diego briefly engaged Ippon-Datara with his rapier. Ippon-Datara tried to keep up, but the more skilled swordsman outdid the Yokai and slashed it with quick and successive strikes. When the Yokai fought back, Celestine stepped in and helped Diego dismember Ippon-Datara with attacks.

"Wow, Panther!" Mona chimed in Panther winked at him.

"That'll show them!" She added with a peace sign.

Noir and Queen faced incoming monsters from encompassing directions. Several Skeleton Warriors, Snouted Wanderers, and a Stonecrusher. The duo quickly split up to take the remaining monsters.

Several Skeleton Warriors attacked Noir. Evading their strikes, Noir cut beheaded and disarmed them with her ax. At one point, she split a Skeleton Warrior's skull in two with her ax.

When several Snouted Wanderers ambushed Noir, Lucy conjured _**Life Wall**_ to guard Noir. As Lucy occupied the Lost, Noir obliterated the monsters with _**Psiodyne**_.

"There's a big one heading our way, Queen!" Noir called out to her Thief colleague, who was already revving up Agnes.

"I'm on it!" Queen faced the Stonecrusher. "You're a big one, but can you handle my fists of justice?" She drove Agnes forward. A group of Yokai and Lost barricaded the Stonecrusher, but that didn't stop Queen and her Persona hitting them with _**Checkmate**_ , not only decreasing their attack and defense powers but also running them down like roadkill.

Hefting its sword, Stonecrusher dropped its heavy sword down, which Queen and Agnes narrowly evaded at the last second. Spinning Agnes around, Queen spotted a platform as an idea came to her. She drove her Persona toward the ramp and launched high into the air. Hopping off her Persona, the Thief somersaulted over the Stonecrusher. She then came down and delivered a combo of punches and a kick to the Lost's face, knocking it down to its knees.

With her ax, Noir crippled the back of the Stonecrusher's knees. Queen then finished the Lost with a _**Freidyne**_ , annihilating the monster as its blood-curdling bellows rang out.

Landing on her feet, Queen inhaled and sighed, recognizing she just killed a real creature.

"Ok, so that was an actual monster. Not a Shadow, but what difference does it make? It was trying to kill us," Queen muttered.

Noir patted Queen's back. "Yes, this is something new for us, but we'll deal with it."

"Yeah…" Queen then turned and gasped when the Insatiable Despot methodically paced toward them.

Calling Raoul and Satanael over, Joker confronted the largest threat out of the monsters. Put off by its menacing grin, the Phantom Thief rushed ahead and fired pistol shots. The Despot evaded the shots and raised a hand, summoning a red circle beneath Joker's feet. Seeing this, Joker jumped out of the way and saw a red crystal materialize. Seeing a Lost creature forming inside this crystal, Joker fired a pistol shot and shattered the crystal into pieces, ceasing the Lost's development.

Suddenly, the Despot jumped in front of Joker, knocking the Phantom Thief back. Responding to the Thief's plight, Raoul intercepted a spinning attack from the Lost. Satanael blasted the Despot with _**Cosmic Flare**_.

Getting up to his feet, Joker favored his side.

"I could use a boost, Oracle."

"I gotcha, bro!" Oracle chimed in as she restored his physical condition. "And I've boosted your defenses! Get 'em, Joker!"

Joker coolly smirked. "Thanks. Alright, let's end this, Raoul!" He directed Persona to end the battle.

Going for another spinning attack, the Despot slammed into Raoul. The Persona halted the Lost and cast a sleeping spell.

"Get ready, everyone!" Joker beckoned the other Thieves.

"Time for a beatdown!" Oracle announced as she joined in with the Phantom Thieves and unleashed an _**All-Out Attack**_ on the Despot.

Following the Thieves' ultimate beatdown, the Despot's body became consumed by blue flames and collapsed. Its burning body buckled and exploded into black dust.

"That's all of them," Queen scanned the empty arena.

"I can't believe we just killed real monsters, yo," Skull pointed out the sentient nature of these next enemies.

"Definitely real," Noir suggested.

"Well, they at least dissolve when they die. So, good thing we don't leave corpses behind," Mona acknowledged the similarities with Shadows.

"But, regular people were able to see the monsters. On top of that, we just fought physical entities. Clearly, they're not cognitive beings from the Metaverse." Fox stated.

Mona nodded. "Right, the Metaverse is gone now. Who knows where these things might've come from?"

Suddenly, they heard crowds of people outside the arena cheering the Thieves on big screen monitors. The group turned to each other.

"We better get out of here. We'll talk more about our enemies somewhere these people can't find us," Mona suggested as they vanished in a veil of smoke.

* * *

_**Kichijōji, Tokyo (** _ _**吉祥寺** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:15 PM (JST)** _

Akechi and Sumire were cornered by the Lost and Yokai. Finding themselves with no way out, they resigned to their inevitable fates.

That is until an unknown source of energy stirred within them. Two beams of light flashed over their faces, blindsiding the creatures. Akechi and Sumire saw masks materialize over their faces. Caressing their masked faces, their apprehensive demeanors changed. Their steely eyes glared at the monsters.

Exchanging firm gazes, Akechi and Sumire realized their masks meant the return of their Metaverse-based powers. However, with the Metaverse gone, they briefly wondered how their powers became accessible again.

"How is this possible?" Sumire wondered about this.

"We can ask questions later. We still have them to deal with!" Akechi answered as they both faced their opposition.

Seizing the moment to strike, Great Centipede launched at Akechi and Sumire. A burst of blue flames formed in front of the two and repelled the demonic centipede. The other Yokai and Lost tried to intervene, but the flames pushed them away.

A veil of translucent light enveloped Sumire, cleansing her body of her clothes and leaving in a nude state. Then, numerous rings of blue flames coalesced all over her body, creating a new set of clothing out of thin air. Undergoing a transformation reminiscent of a magical girl, a new set of outfitted clothing materialized over her. Sumire recognized her black mask with the silver accents. She was outfitted in a strapless black leotard coupled with a chain belt with two silver rose motifs, a black choker, and red gloves. She also has on black bolero jacket with golden buttons, ruffled sleeves, and three floor-length coattails. Thigh-length hose covered most of her legs. Her footwear is stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes. Upon placing a hand over her mask, she removed her glasses and pulled up her long hair, tying it into a ponytail with a black ribbon. A scabbard then materialized in front of her. Grabbing the scabbard, Sumire pulled her Sword of Sinai rapier out of it and brandished her weapon, alongside her Sahasrara rifle. Sumire has once again donned her Violet guise.

Next to Violet is her Persona, Ella, a tall pale and pristine-looking woman with a resemblance to Cinderella, even using Cinderella's real name based on adaptations of the story. Her body is stainless and clear like glass. The Persona has on a waist-length white dress and thigh-length glass legwear with stiletto-heel ice skates. A long back-length veil, doubling for hair, cascaded down her back. A white-flowered headdress shaped the Persona's crown. In her left hand, Ella carried a bouquet of white flowers.

Once again donning his Crow garb, Akechi was outfitted in a black and blue-striped full-bodied outfit. Several black belts are strapped to his arms and legs. A dark knight helmet enclosed over his head with a red mask resembling a sharp beak. His outfit gave off a chaotic vibe, matching his previous lack of agency. It contrasted his old princely outfit that not only gave a heroic aura but masked his true character and intentions. Behind his mask, his steely gaze met the Lost and Yokai with intense ferocity. Crow wielded both his Hinokagutsuchi laser sword and Doomsday ray gun.

Next to Crow is his Persona, Hereward, a massive black-bodied humanoid with a burly upper body built. The Persona's head in contrast to its upper body size was disproportionately smaller. Bat-shaped wings adorned the sides of Hereward's head. Hereward opened up its sharp red eyes, using them to scan the enemy monsters. In its right hand, the Persona carried a long steel compound bow and a dark gray arrow. A pair of knee-length dark gray boots made up the footwear. Adorning its waist is a black waist belt with a pair of black hip quivers.

The Lost and Yokai erratically became drawn to Violet and Crow's powers. Having seen their Persona materialize, the creatures launched an attack on the two Phantom Thieves.

"Shall we?" Crow queried.

Quickly drawing out her rapier, Violet pointed it at the Lost and Yokai's direction. "Shall we go, Ella?!" She and her Persona performed a ballet duet

Crow beckoned his Persona. "Let's deliver justice, Hereward!"

With that, the two Phantom Thieves and their Personas quickly fended off the Lost and Yokai, first eradicating the lower-level Yokai. Half of the Yamanba fell to Violet and Crow's swift attacks. Violet skewered a few with her rapier. Crow slashed away some with his serrated swords.

Several Euphoric Soldiers rushed at Crow and Violet. As a sword-wielding Soldier attacked the duo, Crow intercepted the Lost and delivered a double slash, cutting up the creature as it screeched and dissolved into dust. An ax-wielding Euphoric Soldier swung at Crow. Violet quickly stepped in and shoved her rapier through the ax-wielding monster's back. She twisted and slid her rapier's blade through the Lost's body, bisecting it into two halves. Then, a bayonet-wielding Euphoric Soldier and a shield-wielding one attacked Crow and Violet. The two Phantom Thieves fought off the Lost.

The other Yokai and Lost surrounded Hereward and Ella. Despite being completely outnumbered, the Personas managed to stand their ground. Hearing the beckoning of their Phantom Thief wielders, Hereward and Ella fended them off.

Joro-Gumo rushed at Ella first, but the ballet dancer performed a backflip and used _**Masquerade**_. She sliced through spider woman with her ice skate's blades. After quickly splitting the Yokai spider in two, Ella was quickly knocked back by Enenra's spinning body tornado. Enenra tried another fiery tornado attack, but Ella tossed her bouquet at the Yokai. The bouquet exploded, obliterating Enenra completely.

Escorted by the two Raging Noblewomen with hunting dogs, a pack of Dark Vampire Wolves lunged at Hereward. Hereward quickly readied and fired an arrow, quickly wiping out the wolf pack. One of the Noblewomen raised and swung its giant hammer over Hereward. Evading a direct attack, Hereward struck the rotund Lost with _**Rebel's Blade**_. However, the Noblewoman kept coming. Another blow from Hereward's attack ended it.

Shifting sights on Crow and Violet, the other Raging Noblewoman headed them off. Lifting her hammer over them, the Noblewoman prepared to pound them like ground beef. Seeing the attack coming, the Phantom Thieves narrowly dodged the hammer coming down on them quickly. Rolling over to the Noblewoman's left side, Violet slashed the back of the rotund creature's right leg. Rapidly swinging his serrated swords, Crow took out the other leg. Once bringing down the obese monster, Ella quickly beheaded the creature with his skate blades.

As the last Noblewoman collapsed in a heap, its massive body dissolved. Taking advantage of the distracted Thieves, the Butterfly of Delirium quickly dove and unleashed five purple projectiles at them.

"Look out!" Crow pointed to the incoming projectiles targeting them.

Taking heed of his warning, Violet rolled away as the projectiles released a purple poisonous mist that blanketed the vicinity. Evading contact with the poison, the Thieves set their sights upward as the winged behemoth roared above them. They also heard the bellow from the Great Centipede. Launching forward for a powerful bite, the Thieves narrowly evaded getting caught in massive pincers.

"That was close!" Violet cried out, taking in deep breaths from all the running and evading. At any given moment, they came close to meeting their fates.

"I know, but we still have our Personas at their absolute peak. We can't lose to these monstrosities!" Crow boasted, doing his best to lift Violet's spirits.

As the Great Centipede turned around, it sprayed a poisonous ball at the Thieves. They dodged the putrid ball as it landed near a vehicle and melted it down. Watching the car melt down into goo, they realized that could've been them. The fact these were real physical monsters and not cognitions became an eye opener to them.

"Despite the fact they're real monsters, we must slay them as if they are Shadows," Crow reminded them.

"Yes," Violet nodded, the shock etched on her face was replaced with resolve. She beckoned to her Persona. "Ella!"

"Hereward, show them no mercy!" Crow called out.

Heeding the call from their respective summoners, the Personas turned loose on the Butterfly of Delirium and the Great Centipede.

When the Butterfly swooped down with a tail swing, Hereward dodged and readied an arrow. The winged Lost quickly took to the air and landed a double hit strike. Absorbing the impact from the Butterfly's front attacks, Hereward punched the Butterfly away. Rebounding from Hereward's blow, a whirlwind attack from the Butterfly knocked Hereward down.

"Stand up, Hereward!" Crow shouted.

Standing up, Hereward watched the Butterfly lift its tail and fired a purple beam. Hereward dodged backward and waited for the beam to fade. Then, Hereward quickly sensed the Butterfly flying from the left. Almost taking Hereward with a surprise attack, the winged Lost prepared to shroud herself and Hereward with a poisonous mist.

"End it," intensely gritted Crow as Hereward fired and plunged an arrow through the Butterfly's torso, killing it as its body dissolved into black mist.

The Great Centipede collided head on with Ella. The Persona kicked her skates into the centipede Lost's face. Ella shoved her skate blades into the centipedes' vehicle crushing mandibles.

"Break its defenses, Ella!" Violet called out to her Persona.

Kicking both feet up, Ella's ice skate blades broke off the Great Centipede's mandibles. Despite losing its second set of jaws, the Great Centipede's primary mouth expelled a large rock. Ella performed a ballerina dance and kicked her left foot up, shattering the rock into pieces. Skating toward the Great Centipede's right side, Ella landed another kick and broke off segments of the Yokai's armored body.

"Let's finish this performance!" Violet declared, watching her Persona somersault high into the air.

Recovering from Ella's attack, the Great Centipede met its end when the Persona dropped down and crushed its head with her ice skate's blades. Delivering a crushing blow, Ella took a bow to her dance partner Violet.

With the Lost and Yokai removed, the Personas returned to their summoners and vanished.

While trying to take in everything they experienced, Violet and Crow exchanged bewildered looks. They never thought they'd be called back into action to deal with otherworldly entities.

Before either Thief could try to answer each other's questions, sirens from the police were heard. Knowing they'll be confronted by the police, the two Thieves bolted off into hiding to undo their superpowered forms.

Upon entering an empty alleyway, they had time to recover from the life and death battle.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Crow half-chuckled, modestly smiling to Violet.

After a few deep breaths, Violet shut her eyes and sighed. "Too long. What were those things? They were too real! Even people were able to see them!"

"Who knows, but they're clearly not Shadows and there's no Metaverse anymore. In other words, these monsters had to come from a different source."

"And you don't know?"

"I'm afraid not. I think this is where we go and see the Phantom Thieves. Surely monsters were sent to attack them."

Hearing this, Violet's eyes softened. "You know, these monsters only attacked us. They didn't even pay attention to the civilians. Why just us?"

"Probably whoever sent these creatures programmed them to specifically hunt us. If that's true, the Phantom Thieves are in trouble."

Clasping a hand over her chest, she smiled. "I do want to see Ren-senpai and his friends again."

"Don't we both? So, how about we surprise him and the others?" Crow nodded.

"Yes, let's see them."

* * *

_**Distorted Japanese House/Kanda (** _ _**神田** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:20 PM (JST)** _

Gliding forward headlong at Hifumi and the Revenant, the Ogress attacked again. In response, the Revenant conjured a long single-edged, one-handed sword. With a swing, the Revenant narrowly missed the Ogress, reeling from disorientation after waking up. The Ogress tried to attack again, but the Revenant invoked a power. "Taste the power of my Queenslayer." With it, he produced _**Frenzied Fire**_ , a dark projectile, that repelled and damaged the Ogress.

"What was that?!" Observing from the sideline, Hifumi was taken aback with the Revenant's ability to conjure 'magic' of some kind.

"This? Queenslayer is my Blood Code. It grants me access to my Gifts. What you saw was my Gift called Frenzied Fire. It can do other things like equipping my weapons and Blood Veils." Clarified the Revenant, eyeing the Queen's Knight biding its time until the Ogress can inflict damage to them.

"Blood Veils?" She tried to follow everything he said, but could make out a few names despite their language barrier.

"Watch," the Revenant watched the Ogress floating off the ground. With his eyes glowing red, something materialized from his coat and crawled over his right arm. His right arm quickly converted into a dark armored demonic-looking limb with his fingers becoming red and black claws. "And this is one of my Blood Veils: the Ogre-Type Blood Veil!" He rushed at the Ogress steadfast and went for a killing blow, attempting to shove his demonic-looking hand through the Yokai.

Just when the Yokai quickly dodged, the Revenant still managed to run his claws through the Ogress' side. Having waited long enough, the Queen's Knight rushed at the Revenant and brought down its spiked sword. Quickly lifting his Queenslayer's Blade, the Revenant guarded himself and Hifumi against the Lost's reach. He delivered a quick slash over the giant's right leg, but the Knight guarded its leg with its shield. The Knight then kicked the Revenant hard and knocked him into a wall.

"No!" Hifumi cried out. As she ran to him, the Ogress quickly seized her right arm. Hifumi tried prying her hand from the Ogress' grip, but the Yokai tightened its grip around Hifumi's wrist. Slowly coming to and seeing Hifumi in danger, the Revenant instinctively stood, but stumbled forward and doubled over.

"Hifumi…!" He called, but the Queen's Knight charged toward his path again. When the Knight swung down the red side of its spiked sword, the Revenant performed a quick barrel roll, letting the behemoth's sword obliterate a table in his place. He then activated another Gift and conjured a healing ability called _**Cleansing Light**_ to repair his bodily damage. Facing the Queen's Knight, he ran swinging his Queenslayer's Blade while striking its front legs. After taking out its knees, the Revenant faced Hifumi, who was held captive by the Ogress with its claws to her throat.

"Help me…" Hifumi muttered, her voice strained from fear of the Yokai slitting her throat.

"Don't move!" The Revenant called out to her.

The woman closed her eyes and prayed in thought. Waiting for her demise to happen, the exact opposite occurred when a beam of energy quickly engulfed her and the Revenant. The mysterious veil of amber energy repelled the Ogress, saving Hifumi's life.

Seeing them both covered in the same white veil, the Revenant pondered. "What the hell is happening here?" He realized and gazed at the source of the amber light: the amber bead. It glowed, pulsating in conjunction with the amber aura shrouding Hifumi, who was clueless what this entailed.

"Tell me what this means," Hifumi queried for a clear answer from the Revenant.

He faced her and answered. "My bead! You touched it, didn't you?!"

"Yes, when we fell, my hand slipped over it." She eyed the glowing amber bead and gasped. "What is this supposed to signify?"

"This is the Blood Bead that contains Io's essence," the Revenant replied, eyeing both the amber bead and Hifumi. "If you touched it, then you've absorbed all of her blood from this Blood Bead!"

Realizing this, Hifumi cried out. "What?! Can't you get it out of me?!"

"I-I can't… I..." Before he could finish, Hifumi sensed something within her burning. Grinding her teeth, she let out an intense cry. Covering her from head to toe, the Blood Bead's power coursed through Hifumi, changing her outward appearance. "Hifumi!"

Doubling over, Hifumi cried out and folded her arms across her chest. Something metal quickly materialized over her nose and mouth area. The male Revenant recognized a similar mask he wore covering Hifumi's face. Hifumi's green eyes then turned bright gold. Then, the amber veil spread over Hifumi, changing her entire wardrobe.

As the Ogress and Queen's Knight recovered, the Revenant brandished his Queenslayer Blade. In his right hand, a second weapon materialized: a curved, single-edged blade forged after a katana. Engraved on the blade is named Hanemukuro, seemingly once the property of someone else before this young man took it. Turning to face the two monsters, the Revenant beckoned them off. "Between my Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro, you don't want to cross me!" He quickly faced Hifumi, whose outward clothing changed completely.

With the amber aura fading, Hifumi's new appearance was revealed. Hifumi's new wardrobe consisted of a cyan sleeveless dress. The centermost section of her dress cut into a v-shape, revealing some of her bosom. Thick white straps intersected each other and covered the v-shape section where her bare bosom was exposed. Layers of white bandages covered her waist coupled with a black waist belt. Two forearm-length arm warmer accessories formed on her arms, revealing her bare shoulders and her hands. Her hands, coming out the mouth of the arm warmers, revealed cyan fingernails. Two tufts of white-feathered accessories came down her back. New footwear, a pair of white sandals with intersecting cyan straps, formed over her bare feet. Her pedicure nails matched color as her fingernails and dress. Her red hair accessory is retained.

Opening her eyes, her eyes turned green again. As she regained her bearings, she scanned over her new form and was left bewildered.

"Am I really wearing these?" She touched her new wardrobe wear. "Yes, this is real." She then ran her hands over the mask covering her mouth. "And I have a mouthguard like yours?" She turned to the male Revenant, who was just as astonished at the sight of Hifumi in Revenant-like wear.

"Your form has taken some of Io's characteristics."

Much to her surprise, Hifumi heard the Revenant speaking to her in her native tongue. "You can speak my language now?!"

"What? I don't know what…" He realized he was speaking Japanese to her. "What did I just say?" He muttered in his tongue in befuddlement. "Did Io's Blood Bead do this…?"

Before he could say anything more, the Ogress and Queen's Knight became drawn to Hifumi's new power. As they went to attack her, the male Revenant interceded the Knight's path and delivered a double slash with both swords. The Ogress managed to slip by to attack Hifumi.

" _ **HIFUMI!**_ " The Revenant cried out to her while fending off the Lost.

As the Ogress expelled fire at Hifumi, the Shogi woman's perception suddenly heightened, allowing her to feel the Yokai's attack and sidestep. Overcome with shock, Hifumi realized she just dodged a Yokai's attack on her own without the male Revenant to save her. When her eyes turned gold, her body instinctively dodged the Ogress's second fiery attack. When the Ogress flew into Hifumi, the Yokai pushed her against a wall. Finding herself in a scuffle with the Ogress, Hifumi initially struggled to resist. Then, she clutched the Ogress' hands and pushed her back with newfound strength.

Noticing her new strength, this surprised the woman.

"You've inherited Io's strength! Use it to finish that thing off!"

"But, how?! I'm just realizing now I have super strength and can perceive attacks!" Hifumi exclaimed as the Ogress flew at her.

"Conjure a weapon at will! Anything that comes to mind!"

"Easy for you to say!" Hifumi cried out as she dodged the Yokai. When she turned, the Ogress readied her claws again to skewer Hifumi. Closing her eyes, the woman focused on the new powers coursing through her. Clearing her mind, she imagined the first weapon that came to mind: a ko-naginata.

Suddenly, the Ogress' claws were halted by something in Hifumi's hands. Hifumi realized she held a long ko-naginata, which stopped the Yokai's attack. The Ogress intensely screeched as Hifumi looked her dead in the eyes. The uncertainty on Hifumi's face was replaced with a resolute gaze.

"Yes, I see now. I know what I must do with this power now." Hifumi proclaimed as she pushed the Ogress back with her ko-naginata. She pulled back her ko-naginata.

The Ogress unleashed a succession of frenzied claw slashes. Now able to perceive the Yokai's moves, Hifumi elegantly dodged every strike with ease. Hifumi delivered a quick slash through the Ogress' body, splitting her in two.

"This weapon shall be named Kunitokotachi." After gravely wounding the creature, the Ogress dove for a desperate attack, but Hifumi's Kunitokotachi conjured a bolt of lightning called _**Divine Thorn**_ and tossed it at the Yokai, wiping out and dissolving it into dust. "Farewell to your inhuman existence." She turned toward the male Revenant, who was still fending off the Queen's Knight.

"Hifumi, I've got this!" He called out as he shoved his swords through the Knight's torso.

Lifting the blue side of its spiked sword, the Lost attempted to flatten the Revenant. With his eyes turning red again, he invoked his second Blood Veil, a long metal tail forming from the back of his coat. "Now, you've forced me to unveil my Stinger-Type Blood Veil." He then shoved the metal tail through the Queen Knight's shield. The force of the tail cracked the Knight's shield. With another blow, the tail shattered the shield into pieces and shoved through the giant Lost's chest.

However, the Queen's Knight still had some fight left and swung its sword over the Revenant.

"Hang on!" Raising her spear, Hifumi summoned a Shogi piece construct, which forged a lightning-based barrier called _**Shogi Shield**_ and absorbed the impact of the Knight's sword. "That should be enough to stop its attack! Finish it!"

This defensive move allowed the Revenant to run his tail through the Knight's head. After drawing back his tail, he invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil to slash apart the Lost's arms, disarming its sword. He then slashed off its head and shoved his demonic hand through its chest, ripping out his vital organs. Blood quickly spilled from its headless body. With a stomp, the Revenant swiftly crushed the Knight's foot.

As her eyes returned to their natural green color, Hifumi came to and was taken aback by the bloodied mess left from the battle. She promptly removed her mask and deeply exhaled.

"All of this blood…"

"You're going to have to get used to it since you now have Io's essence in you. With her infused with you, you've essentially inherited her power, Togo Hifumi." The Revenant turned to face the Japanese woman. "Do you understand? The Lost and that other creature didn't just attack me. They went after you, too."

Nodding, Hifumi resigned to this fact. "So, I'm in this for however long these things come after us?"

"Until we found the source that's bringing them into this world, yes." The Revenant answered as he doubled over and collapsed on his right knee.

"Hey! Easy now!" Hifumi called out as she caught him. "Thank you. While we worked together to beat those creatures, you saved me."

He said nothing of the matter, but he appreciated the woman's compliment.

Just then, their distorted surroundings quickly altered. The corrupted demonic house faded and returned to being the Togo household.

Hifumi blinked in bewilderment. "So, this is what happens after we slay our enemies?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"We're back in my home?" Hifumi scanned her familiar surroundings and was aghast by the lack of property damage. "And nothing's been damaged? It's as if we weren't really here!" She then faced the Revenant, who fell headfirst on her lap. "What?! Hey, are you ok?!"

He muttered. "I'm a little thirsty… feed me…"

"What?"

"Blood."

* * *

_**Ueno Park** _ _**(** _ _**上野公園** _ _**,)/** _ _**Taitō, Tokyo (** _ _**台東区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:30 PM (JST)** _

Pursued by Kasha and the other Yokai, Yumeko and her two friends barely escaped getting caught in the crossfire. They happened upon an open space walkway. Their heartbeats became felt throughout their bodies. Taking a few deep breaths, Mary quickly scoured the area for any Yokai sightings.

"I think we outran them," Mary muttered, trying to get her voice back. "Are you ok, Ryōta?"

"I am for now. What about you, Yumeko?"

The Compulsive Gambler gave no response. Instead, an ecstatic grin formed on her pale features when she saw multiple glowing eyes flashing in the darkness.

"Look, they found us," Yumeko chuckled as she licked her right index finger. "C'mon, you want to play with us?"

"Shit! They caught up to us!" Mary openly cursed as she grabbed Yumeko's hand. "Quit getting their attention and let's get our asses moving!"

"They have no interest in playing games with us, Yumeko! They probably want to eat us! Please, let's get going!" Ryōta pleaded to his gambling obsessed friend, who then jerked her arms away from her friends. "Yumeko!"

"But, where's the fun in that? We can give them a chance to play. I've always wanted to know what it's like to gamble against monsters."

Kasha hissed toward Yumeko and readied her fiery whip. However, Yumeko didn't budge an inch from her spot and beckoned Kasha to hit her. Taking Yumeko's invite, Kasha threw her fire-imbued whip.

" _ **YUMEKO!**_ " Ryōta and Mary cried out to their friend for dear life.

Mary quickly reached for Yumeko. "Get back!"

Just then, a burst of white light came out of Mary's hand. The mysterious light quickly formed a barrier between Yumeko and the whip. Kasha witnessed the holy barrier nullify her whip's power. The barrier negated the fiery properties permeating from the whip. Pulling back her whip, Kasha hissed toward the barrier.

"Yumeko!" Ryōta ran over and grabbed her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what is this?" Yumeko reached out to touch the barrier. Pivoting to Mary, she queried her friend. "Hey, how did you do that?"

Mary, on the other hand, was baffled. "Uh, I don't know?!" She blanked out at the sight of the barrier.

Suddenly, a spiritual ball conjured in front of Mary. The ball formed into a female long-haired, two pigtailed humanoid with butterfly-wings for limbs, antennas, and a kimono. The spirit faced Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary.

"Mary, are you sure you don't know what this is?" Mary balked. "No! I mean, I don't even know how I did this!"

"It looks like a spirit to me!" Ryōta incredulously added.

"A spirit? Yes, that makes sense," Yumeko nodded, eyeing the winged spirit with fascination. "Whatever you are, thank you!"

Upon seeing the spirit, Kasha and the other Yokai snarled viciously. The divine energies emanating from the spirit disturbed them.

Mary approached the twinged spirit. "You saved us. But, how did you get here?" She reached to touch the spirit, who floated around her head. "We've never met before, so I don't know how I brought you here."

The spirit communicated with Mary and addressed her.

"Wait, your name is Janomecho?" Mary queried.

"Hmm, I've heard of this spirit in stories," Ryōta stated. "If I'm right, Janomecho was a spirit originally wielded by Otani Yoshitsugu and Sanada Yukimura a long time ago. Its name loosely means Satyrinae in Japanese."

"That's interesting and all, but why is it here and why did it choose me?" Mary asked.

"Maybe you play a bigger role than you think, Mary!" Yumeko pointed out.

"This is going to sound weird, but the spirit is telling me it's called a Guardian Spirit and that you two have your own Guardian Spirits."

"Really?" Ryōta asked.

Yumeko happily squealed with delight. "I get my own Guardian Spirit, too?! Wonderful! What's my spirit like?!"

"Wait," Mary then communed with Janomecho. "On top of everything this spirit is saying, it's given me the ability to translate other languages?!"

"That's definitely going to happen when our spirits appear to us. So, we can avoid any miscommunications," Ryōta replied.

Just then, similar spiritual balls of light appeared in front of Yumeko and Ryōta. Another spirit orb materialized in front of Mary.

Two spiritual spheres appeared in front of Ryōta. The first one turned into a white wolf with a black-beaded neck collar and flames burning from its back, hide, and tail. The other spirit sphere's essence formed into a clear-colored turtle carrying what looks like a mountain on its back. Its back tail doubled as the long snake's neck.

The second sphere near Mary opened and released a red-bodied dragon-faced Kirin with antlers. The creature shook its head and neighed.

The spiritual sphere near Yumeko exploded into a pillar of white smoke mixed with fiery mist. A fully white-furred fox emerged with three red onibi surrounding her. Her nine bushy white tails waved around and then opened up behind her back. The fox turned her head and walked over to greet Yumeko, whose cheeks turned red and her face twisted with delight.

"My spirit is a fox?! You look so cute!" Yumeko embraced the nine-tailed fox.

"That's not just any fox. According to Janomecho, that's the Nine Tails. She was once wielded by Oichi and Yodo-gimi, the latter of which is also known as Lady Chacha." Mary clarified, translating for Janomecho. She then faced Ryōta. "Your two spirits are Kato and Genbu."

"Wow, I have Genbu the legendary turtle as my spirit?" An awestruck Ryōta knelt down to greet Genbu and Kato. "But, I get two spirits?"

"I have a second one, too. My other spirit is named Enku," Mary eyed the dragon-faced Kirin.

"Interesting, our spirits are based on folklore," Yumeko realized.

"Yeah, and Janomecho said all of them were once wielded by historical Japanese figures," Mary briefly explained to her friends.

"Seems like we've been chosen for an important role to fight these Yokai," Ryōta then glared down at Kasha and the other Yokai trying to bring down the barrier.

Just then, Janomecho went into Mary's body.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mary cried out as the spirit resonated within her. As Yumeko and Ryōta ran over to her, a white light enveloped Mary. The blonde woman shut her eyes and willingly allowed the spirit to bond with her. As she came to, Mary saw her clothes changed. Her regular clothing was ultimately replaced with a black kimono with bright yellow and green linings up to the skirt. She has thigh-length black stockings and sandals. Covering her face is a left-sided half white Japanese mask with a lily. A spear with curved blades extending to the left and right from the center blade appeared in her right hand.

Witnessing their friend's dramatic transformation, Yumeko and Ryōta were awestruck.

As her mind became filled with a new purpose, Mary turned and faced the Yokai breaking open the barrier.

"Quick you two. Resonate with your Guardian Spirits!" Mary commanded, quickly brandishing her spear. Janomecho reappeared on her right shoulder. "With this spear, Janomecho has given me power to fight these Yokai!"

Nodding, Ryōta replied. "Ok, but I don't even know which one to resonate with!"

"Piece of cake for me!" Yumeko extended a hand to the Nine Tails. "Well? Shall we?"

With that, the Nine Tails placed her paw on Yumeko's hand. A bright beacon of red light enveloped the Compulsive Gambler. The fox's spirit resonated with Yumeko as a surge of blazing hot energy filled her to the core. Her face contorted with ecstasy, causing her to let out an orgasmic-like gasp. Her red eyes gleamed with delight. A spiral of fire seeped out of Yumeko, forging a fiery red cloak of divine energy around her.

Moreover, Yumeko's outward clothing changed. Her clothing gained a burnt appearance with tufts of white fur covering her shoulders and back. Her face gained fox-like whiskers. Thin fox irises filled the inside of her red pupils. Small nine fox tails appeared out from her back and buttocks area, twitching and wagging around. Yumeko's face was outfitted with a fiery-designed mask with a red dice hanging on each side.

Mary and Ryōta watched in shock over their friend's wardrobe transformation. The Yokai finally broke through the barrier and rushed toward the gamblers. Readying her spear, Mary prepared to fight them off.

However, Yumeko conjured flaming cards and tossed them at several Rokurokubi, Gaki, and Flying Bolts. These flamed cards exploded like bombs, setting these Yokai ablaze and reducing them into ash.

"Wow, way to go, Yumeko!" Ryōta cried out, entranced by Yumeko's superpowered presence.

"Ryōta, resonate with one of your Guardian Spirits! Do it fast!" Mary cried out, stabbing and skewering a Rokurokubi with her spear.

"Right! But, which one…?!" Before Ryōta could settle on one, Genbu transferred some of its divine power to him.

Once Genbu's power resonated within Ryōta, the male gambler gained green and black samurai armor. In his right hand, he held black steel shield resembling a turtle's shell. His samurai helmet has a turtle emblem on it. A green and silver mask fashioned with a turtle's face fitted his face.

Upon seeing his transformed state, Ryōta shook his head in disbelief. "Hey, I'm a samurai now?!" A pair of tonfas appeared in his left hand. Hearing the advance of a Gaki, he defended with his shield. He then threw and slammed the turtle shell-like shield against another Gaki's face. He then battered and crushed the head of a Rokurokubi with his tonfas. Genbu and Kato assisted Ryōta against the Gaki.

Assisted by Enku, Mary stabbed and took down several Rokurokubi. A Flying Bolt tried to throw a bandage as if it were a blade. Janomecho swiftly attacked and wind blasted the Flying Bolt. Mary then bisected the Yokai with a clean swing from her spear.

"Thanks," Mary nodded to Janomecho.

Kasha directed two Flying Bolts to attack Yumeko. Sensing the Yokai's approach, Yumeko utilized newfound quick reflexes, casually evading their straight forward attacks. She then cast two flaming pillars shaped like dice, which dispersed and incinerated the Flying Bolts into dust.

Shifting away from the slain Yokai, the Compulsive Gambler set her sights on Kasha. She responded with excited glee. "It's just you and me now!" Her red eyes glowed with murderous intent. "C'mon, let's gamble our lives away! Fight me like you mean it!" She cackled and charged toward Kasha.

Hissing angrily, Kasha rushed head on with Yumeko. The demonic catwoman tossed her fiery whip, sending a trail of intense flames at Yumeko's way. The Compulsive Gambler quickly sidestepped Kasha's fiery trail and jumped over the Yokai. Yumeko landed a clean kick to the back of Kasha's head, knocking her off her wheels. Conjuring a pair of flaming dice, Yumeko fired and battered Kasha with them. Trying to pull itself off the ground, Kasha tried to fight back, but Yumeko interceded her. Folding both arms around Kasha, Yumeko spun around with the Yokai and conjured flames from her nine tails.

While Mary and Ryōta slew the remaining Yokai, they heard Yumeko's devilish laughter. They looked up and witnessed Yumeko carrying Kasha into the air. Both were engulfed in the Nine Tails' flames. Kasha's horrid screams filled the air while the Nine Tails burned the catwoman. As the flames burned off her face and skin off, a grisly visage was revealed. The Yokai's veins and skull burned away as the scorching flames obliterated the creature into dust.

Upon landing, Yumeko landed on all fours. Her face contorted with sheer delight with killing Kasha.

"Yumeko!" Ryōta called out as he and Mary hurried over to meet with their friend. They stopped as Yumeko landed sprawled on all four feet. Her posture mirrored that of the Nine Tails. When he and Mary approached her, Yumeko quickly twisted around and momentarily snarled. Startled by his friend's aggressive response, he backed off.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Yumeko?!" Mary shouted as Janomecho whispered to her. "So, she's taken on some of the Nine Tails' nature. Will she be ok?"

As she said this, the cloak shrouding Yumeko vanished. The Compulsive Gambler immediately came to and scanned the burned remains of Kasha.

"Oh, so we won," Yumeko smirked.

The Nine Tails materialized beside Yumeko. The gambler turned and smiled at the Guardian Spirit.

"I'm starting to like you already, foxy," she patted the Nine Tails. "I think we're going to make great partners."

"Yumeko, we need to get out of here. I don't think we want to get caught in trouble with the police." Ryōta suggested, grabbing Yumeko's arm.

"Yeah, I mean who's going to believe us if we told them about Guardian Spirits and Yokai?" Mary added as Janomecho murmured to her. "What? You want us to go to Sensō-ji in Asakusa in four days."

"Why there?" Yumeko asked her blonde friend.

"Apparently, we'll meet Yukimura and Lady Chacha's spirits there. So, we'll see them on July 28th." she plainly answered, verifying their predetermined location. She listened to her Guardian Spirit whisper. "And Janomecho will let me know on that day."

"In the meantime, let's get out of here. To your relatives' place, right, Mary?"

Mary answered Ryōta. "Right, but what do we do about these Guardian Spirits?" As she said this, the Guardian Spirits transformed into orbs of light and went inside the gamblers' bodies.

Then, a bright flash of light engulfed them, changing their clothes back to normal. Their masks were also gone.

"Well, that solves our problems. Shall we head to your relatives' place then, Mary?" queried Yumeko.

Nodding, Mary escorted her two friends out of the park. On the way out, the blonde placed a hand over her face and tried comprehending all that just occurred within the past half hour. Yokai and Guardian Spirits filled her already bewildered mind. This was not like anything she usually came to grips with. They actually killed real monsters. This was no game and Mary had to keep Yumeko from treating it as such.

Incidentally, Yumeko's erratic behavior became a red flag, which Mary vowed to be cautious with. This went beyond their scope of gambling. Mary wondered if she and her friends may have to gamble their lives using Guardian Spirits.

"Mary?" Yumeko prodded, seeing her friend deep in thought.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Is everything ok?"

Mary faked a chuckle. "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking."

Averting her gaze from Yumeko, Mary sighed and quietly murmured so her friends couldn't hear her. "What else could go wrong?"

* * *

_**Japan National Stadium (** _ _**国立競技場** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/7:05 PM (JST)** _

Returning to the stadium, security allowed the audiences to return after the Phantom Thieves exterminated the monsters.

However, the reappearance of the Phantom Thieves sparked intrigue and invoked a positive reception from the general public.

Watching from the balcony of the arena, the Thieves watched and secluded themselves from the audience. They heard many sections from the crowds chanting and praising the return of the legendary vigilantes. Their return reignited a support movement not seen since the Thieves were last seen together.

Cupping his left ear, Skull grinned. "Hear that? Our popularity just went up!"

"You're not kidding!" Panther said, delighted to hear the cheering crowds.

"We're the talk of the town once again," Noir said.

"That could be a good or an annoying thing," Queen added. "Anyway, I suggest we leave before we're spotted. As an officer, I wouldn't want the police to ask why one of their own law enforcement is running around playing vigilante."

Nodding, Mona replied. "Yeah, that might not be a good look for you."

"This might also give us time to recover any other lost powers," Fox suggested.

"In the meantime, we're going to need to go dark for a while until another one of these monsters appear," Joker stated.

"Right, let's disperse for now," Mona concurred as he and the Thieves vanished from sight.

* * *

_**Hifumi's House/Kanda (** _ _**神田** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/7:10 PM (JST)** _

In the aftermath of the skirmish in the distorted dimension, Hifumi carried the Revenant over to the couch. As she tended to him, her regular clothing returned.

"Hifumi, you don't happen to have blood on you?"

She nodded. "We don't carry blood here. We don't work with anything involving blood."

"I see. Then… I don't want to ask, but…"

Narrowing her eyes, Hifumi responded. "You want my blood?"

"I don't want to force your hand… but you do have Io's essence coursing through you…" He stammered, feeling the urge to drink taking over.

"Hold on," Hifumi said as she left to grab a knife in the kitchen. Upon returning, she sat beside him and slowly cut her left index finger, drawing blood out. "Here. Drink as much as you can." She opened the small wound, allowing tiny goblets of her own blood to fall into his mouth.

The blood drops filled the base of his tongue. Drinking the blood, he was renewed with energy and awoke far less lethargic. Quickly getting off the couch, he quickly grabbed Hifumi's finger and hungrily licked every drop of blood that seeped out. Taken aback by his aggressive approach, she almost jerked her finger back, but she willingly let him feed.

With a soft smile adorning her features, the woman queried. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you. I tasted Io's essence after drinking your blood."

"Was this Io your friend?"

"Yes, and that amber bead you saw is her physical vestige. It's all I have of her. When you touched it, her essence entered you."

Hifumi gazed over her own hands and body. "And now she's part of me?"

"It would explain why you now have Revenant-like abilities."

"Like you?"

"Well, not like me. Do you have a sudden thirst for blood?"

"No."

"That's good. Do you feel any different? Any changes?"

"When I suddenly transformed, I felt stronger than I've ever been. I was able to see and keep up with that Yokai better."

"So, your senses have heightened and your reflexes are better than a normal human's. While you're not a Revenant, you now exhibit some of our attributes, but thankfully you lack our thirst. You see… we need to drink blood."

"Like a vampire," Hifumi said, eyeing the sharp fangs in the Revenant's mouth.

Covering his fanged mouth, the Revenant withdrew from facing her. "Perhaps. Is that what you'd call us in this day and age?"

"Well, yes."

"Are you not afraid of what I am?"

"No, why would I be afraid of the man who saved me?"

"Because the humans from my dimension feared us. Humans are scarce where I come from. It's just surreal that I'm here being treated by a human instead of my own kind."

"How often do you need to feed?"

"As long as we need to drink. Since there are no Blood Beads here, I will require some form of sustenance with blood."

Placing a bandaid over her finger, Hifumi responded in kind. "Then, I'll voluntarily let you drink me."

"I can't just depend on you…"

"That isn't up for debate. I will allow you to drink me."

"Are you sure?"

She placed her left hand over his. His eyes scanned the bandaid on her index finger. When he looked at her, her gaze was soft and demure. Gone was the fierce, murderous glare she had when she fought the Ogress.

"Thank you, Hifumi."

"So, what happens if you don't drink?"

"I…" He paused and sighed. "You know that monster I fought?"

"The larger one?"

"Yes, if I don't feed, I would fall into a frenzied state and turn into one of _them_. I'd become a Lost," he answered with dread in his tone, drawing a faint gasp from Hifumi. "But, thanks to you and Io's essence coursing through you, I don't have to worry. I just ask you don't overdo it. I should be fine now."

"Just let me know when you need a drink."

"Thank you," he politely responded.

"This other world you come from, was it like mine?"

"It was before disaster struck. I can tell you all about it another time."

"I'm sorry, but after all that just happened, I still didn't get your name."

"My name is Sion."

* * *

_**?-?/9:18 PM (JST)** _

Inside a darkened office on the topmost floor of a skyscraper, an obscured man in an unbuttoned black shirt and white fur coat scanned past a glass window of Osaka. Having just watched the shocking events at the Summer Olympics broadcast, a calm and baleful smile adorned his mostly concealed face.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh OST -** _ **Battle II**_ \- The Yokai and Lost appear in the Summer Olympics.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Otani Yoshitsugu & Ogress**_ \- The Ogress appears to terrorize Hifumi and Sion.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Kasha**_ \- The Kasha and Yokai appear and terrorize Yumeko and her friends. Akechi and Sumire are terrorized by the Yokai and Lost.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Kamaitachi**_ \- Yokai and Lost surround the Phantom Thieves before the protagonists regain their powers.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Awakening**_ \- The reawakening of the Phantom Thieves.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Will Power**_ \- Phantom Thieves vs. Yokai and Lost.  
 **Persona 5 Royal OST -** _ **I Believe**_ \- Akechi and Sumire's awakening as they fight Yokai and Lost.  
 **Kakegurui XX OP -** _ **Kono Yubi Tomare**_ **\- JUNNA** \- Yumeko and her friends retrieve Guardian Spirits and slay the Yokai.  
 _ **Normal Battle Theme Mix**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Second half of vs. Queen's Knight and Ogress.  
 _ **Frenzy Cutscene Music (Long Version)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Hifumi retrieves Sion's amber Blood Bead for herself and gains a new destiny.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Code Vein (Main Theme)**_ \- Hifumi gains Revenant-like powers from Sion's amber Blood Bead. Hifumi and Sion kill the Ogress and the Queen's Knight. The tone sounds more clear and is being shown after the game's release with the vocals being more pronounced. The descriptive feeling of the revised song has a proper title written within the scene of Hifumi gaining her new powers and her destiny to be intertwined with Code Vein, and how the Code Vein's main theme song is first shown in the Persona 5 setting and blending in with P5's jazzy songs.


	4. Chapter III: New Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/4/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter III:**_ _**New Interactions**_

* * *

_**Hifumi's House/Kanda (** _ _**神田** _ _**)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/July 28, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**7** _ _**月** _ _**28** _ _**日** _ _**)/12:30 PM (JST)** _

It was another passing day for Hifumi and Sion. Both sat and talked about various subjects at the dining table. Hifumi ordered pizza for them. She was surprised Sion knew about pizza.

As Sion bit into his pepperoni pizza, he noted Hifumi meticulously observing him. He suddenly became disquieted.

"What is it?" Sion asked.

Hifumi blinked for a moment. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" She replied apologetically. "I hope the pair of clothes my father left you are ok."

"Oh, these? Yeah, they fit just fine." Sion answered, casually dressed in a short-sleeved white dress shirt, beige khaki pants, and dark blue & white tennis shoes.

Smiling, Hifumi curiously asked. "I just wanted to know if you do eat foods besides drinking blood."

"Didn't I say before I can eat solid foods?" Sion asked her.

"You mentioned that. I just wanted to see if you like pizza."

"Yeah, it's not like pizza is a foreign concept where I come from. It's just not commonly produced, especially since a lot of Revenants require blood."

"Right, I get that," Hifumi said, watching him hungrily devour a whole pizza slice. Offering him a napkin, he wiped the pizza sauce off his lips. "With that sauce on your face, you might as well be drinking blood."

"Well, I can safely say that the pizza here tastes much better than in my world." Offering a soft chuckle, Sion eyed the bandaid on her right shoulder. Noticing the way he looked at her, Hifumi covered the bandaid.

"Hifumi…"

"No, it's ok. You needed blood. I said I'd let you drink me. Don't worry about me."

Sion sighed. "I don't want to be burdened to you."

"You're not. You saved my life and now I've been gifted with new abilities. It's the most I can do."

"Thank you, Hifumi. And thanks for letting me stay here."

Hifumi chuckled. "Well, I've had to convince my parents you were a European foreigner looking for a place to stay during the Olympic season. There's no way they'd believe me if I told them you were a vampire from another dimension. You understand how outlandish that sounds?"

"Perhaps it does. Your parents are very nice people. Despite my sudden arrival, they've treated me well. It's comforting. However, I do miss my friends back home, who I consider my family."

"These friends of yours sound very loyal."

"They are. Io, Louis, Yakumo, Mia, Rin, and the others have been there when I needed them." He looked down at the pizza in front of him, sighing as he recounted the last moments in his native dimension. "I remember Louis, Yakumo, Mia, and Rin trying to reel me from the wormhole that pulled me. They're the last faces I remember before landing here. When I awoke, I admit… I was scared. Then, your human scent caused me to react out of hunger."

"I'm sure glad you didn't, but I'm glad I helped in any way I could," Hifumi said, watching him take a bite from a second slice. "Listen, about Io, I didn't mean to take that amber bead."

"It's ok. You had no idea, but if I know Io, she probably had a good reason to allow you to absorb her essence."

"So, she's part of me? Does that mean I'm a Revenant now?"

Sion nodded. "No, you've only gained some of our characteristics, especially what you already showed in that transformed state. But, you don't exhibit our thirst for blood and you still have a functioning human heart." He placed a hand over his chest. "Us Revenants have these BOR Parasites to keep us alive. Should those get destroyed, we die."

"You also mentioned if you don't consistently feed off blood or Blood Beads, you turn into those Lost?"

Deeply sighing, the Revenant regrettably answered, dread in his apparent tone. "Yes, and I've seen it happen. Too many times to count. I knew someone who turned right before my eyes. His name was Oliver Collins. Before I met Louis, he was a friend, who became frenzied and turned into a Lost. Louis and I had no choice but to end him."

"Is there no way to turn a Revenant back?"

"No, once a Revenant becomes a Lost, there's no going back."

Hifumi fell silent.

"But, you needn't worry. Since you're not a Revenant, you don't need to drink nor will you ever become a Lost yourself." As he calmly reassured her, he noted serenity etched across her face.

"I have noticed my wounds have been healing much faster. Even your bite mark near my neck is gone." The dark-haired woman added, caressing the bandaged spot on her shoulder.

"That's because Io's essence is healing you. Her innate powers are coursing strongly through you."

"I see. She really is looking out for me."

"Because she trusts you to take care of me and she's given you abilities to help you fight with me."

"Fight against those Lost creatures you mentioned?"

"Yeah, and also that Yokai, wherever it came from. I don't know how Lost got here, but I'll do my best to eliminate it and these Yokai." Sion vowed on his new mission.

Hifumi reaffirmed with a determined look. "And you won't have to fight alone. Your friends aren't here, but you have me now."

"Thank you, Hifumi. Just knowing you'll be able to aid me puts my mind at ease."

"We know more Lost has appeared since we watched the reports of the attack at the Olympics. Thankfully, the Phantom Thieves reappeared to stop them. Sadly, that attack forced the Olympics to be postponed until next summer. Now, they're discussing stay-at-home orders in case there's another attack. I know certain areas close to the Japan National Stadium might be placed under lockdown."

"Taking security precautions might be a good idea. I suppose we'll see if there's another Lost attack."

Hifumi nodded, sighing. "I hope that's not the case."

Sion then noted her opening a box and setting up a board with Shogi pieces. "Ah, another round of Shogi? I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"Thanks to me, of course," Hifumi said proudly.

Upon hearing the mention of them, Sion addressed her. "These Phantom Thieves. They're heroes in this city?"

"Well, they're more urban heroes, but yes they've helped bring hope after exposing Shido's corruption and revealing the dark hearts of horrible people."

"So, they can change people's hearts?"

"In a literal and figurative sense. They helped change my mother's heart." Hifumi said, referring to the previous incident of her mother fixing her Shogi matches to establish Hifumi's idol status. She did this to gain fame through her daughter's work. "But after the Thieves changed her heart, my mother's greed subsided and she became the good person you've met."

"That's horrible what she did to you."

Hifumi shut her eyes. "You're right."

Sion shifted a Shogi piece to the right. "But, for the Phantom Thieves, they must have incredible influence. Having seen them through the TV footage, they fight well together. In some ways, their unity reminds me of me and my friends'. I'd like to meet the Phantom Thieves."

She smiled, moving a Shogi piece forward. "You would?"

"Yes, since they helped your mother, I'm sure you know them?"

Hifumi added, moving another piece. "Well, I have the faintest idea who the one named Joker is, but I can't say for sure if this man and Joker are one and the same."

Sion then stated, moving a piece and removing one of Hifumi's. "Well, who do you think it is?"

Hifumi offered, removing two of Sion's pieces. "He's someone who I connected with and he helped me through that difficult time in my life. He became my confidant."

"This guy sounds mysterious, but has good intentions."

Hifumi gave a heartfelt chuckle. "I wouldn't call him mysterious, but he did work in mysterious ways. I have him to thank for getting me out of my rut."

Sion asked, intensely staring at the board as Hifumi got one over him. "And what's his name?"

"Check," Hifumi answered, declaring her victory. With a winning smile, she answered. "His name is Amamiya Ren."

* * *

_**Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/1:00 PM (JST)**_

After some time to think and rest, a reassembly for the Phantom Thieves was called on by Makoto. The Thieves sat at their meeting table. They reviewed what happened on July 24, a day that signified the return of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They were once again hailed as heroes. All this after the vigilantes redeemed themselves when Tokyo's citizens supported them against the Holy Grail. Now, they've been praised after stopping these latest monster attacks.

Of course, Makoto readdressed an issue. "While it's true the people praised our return, our attacks still did some considerable collateral damage inside the stadium. Thankfully, I can report there have been no human casualties."

"Thank goodness, but those creatures we killed certainly aren't Shadows," Yusuke stated.

"They were physical manifestations. I checked and any link to Mementos is gone," Morgana clarified.

"That was real blood we spilled then. Of course, that's not excusing the monsters' attack," Haru said.

"Have y'all been keeping up with the tweets and headlines? We're all over the place again!" Ryuji proudly soaked up the fame they've been gaining since the Lost attack.

"Yeah, yeah, it's been all over the news, I'm kinda sick of hearing it," Ann sighed in exasperation. "Now, variety shows just want the Phantom Thieves. That attack not only canceled the Summer Olympics, but officials have postponed them to next summer."

"Man, I was looking forward to the event," groaned Ryuji, feeling dejected from being denied a fun and exciting summer event.

Makoto added. "Sis has been talking with the media. Law enforcement has told the media to warn civilians of any future monster attacks, but we haven't issued lockdowns just yet. Thankfully life is returning to some normalcy. Even still, a stay-at-home executive order is being pressed for areas close to the Japan National Stadium, Kichijōji, and Taitō."

Haru inserted. "Don't forget Ueno Park. That's been closed to the public since monster attacks were reported there."

Rubbing his chin, Yusuke deduced. "But, why attack those locations specifically?"

Futaba then pointed out one peculiar pattern. "And why did they attack us? They ignored every other person in that stadium!"

"And who were they targeting in Kichijōji and Ueno Park?" Wondered Ren. "I don't even have a clue."

"Well, think. They isolated everyone else, except us. It's like these monsters knew we're the Phantom Thieves and specifically attacked us," Ann said.

Ren then came to a realization. "There's Sumire."

Morgana turned to Ren. "You might want to call her. She might've been at one of those two locations."

"Right," he said, scanning through his caller ID list on his cell.

"We have to consider people linked to us as possible targets," Makoto suggested. "Thankfully, sis wasn't at those other two locations. Speaking of sis, she's thankful we've managed to stop those monsters and mitigate any more potential disasters that may have followed."

"Heck, even Boss was thankful we showed up to beat those monsters' asses!" Ryuji said, referring to Sojiro.

"Yeah, but Sojiro did remind us not to get too deep into trouble," Futaba said.

"So much so that law enforcement are scaling back and entrusting the Phantom Thieves to handle these otherworldly threats," Makoto pressed on.

"Even some famous figures have spoken about the situation. One such figurehead is Hyakkaou Private Academy's former student council president, Momobami Kirari," Yusuke commented.

"In any case, we're not stealing the 'hearts' of corrupted figures, we're venturing in a realm of supernatural entities from a physical realm," Morgana professed.

"So, if the Metaverse didn't bring these things here, we've got an alien invasion," Futaba said.

Yusuke corrected her. "You mean a demon invasion?"

Futaba nodded, frowning. "No, they could be aliens. Or cryptids."

Ryuji blinked in confusion. "Crypt-what?"

Ann sighed. "Forget it, Ryuji."

"So, if what Mona says is true, then there's no Palaces for us to check," Futaba pointed out. "We're totally working with our Metaverse abilities in the real world!"

Before attempting to call Sumire, Ren warned his colleagues. "But, we're also in serious risk of causing damage to surroundings, or worse we end up hurting bystanders." This warning caused the group to reassess their battle tactics outside the Metaverse.

"For a while, we let the adults take over handling the responsibilities to protect society," Haru recalled a previous comment since the final Mementos heist. "But with all this, we've been _forced_ out of the shadows."

Ann concurred with Haru's sentiment. "I feel it's premature for us to return."

"As cool as our comeback might've been, Haru and Lady Ann are right." Morgana acknowledged the situation they've entered. "I'm also wary of where these monsters came from and why they targeted us. We need answers."

"Well, I did go into the Velvet Room a few hours ago," Ren verified, causing them to flip around and face him.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room (** _ _**ベルベット・ルーム** _ _**)/Flashback** _

_Ren entered a spacious room. From a glance, it resembled an enclosed prison. The very air Ren breathed had a thick, musky quality. Scanning the room, his eyes caught the prison cell, the very same one he once occupied during this rehabilitation period. Scouring the familiar surroundings, he noted the dark ceiling, the cinder block walls, the intense blue hue that colored the schemes of the room, and the mist. The atmosphere of this room gave off an otherworldly vibe._

_Glancing away from the prison cell, he faced a rotting wooden desk._

_A single bulb hung over the desk and illuminated the spot. He spotted two familiar figureheads. One was a man and the other a little girl._

_"Welcome back, Trickster," greeted the man in front of the desk. His tone was calm and lowkey. Although, one would surmise from first glance if this 'man' was really human. He had features uncharacteristic for a human. He has the physical features of an elder man, but his long beak of a nose and wide bulging eyes appeared bird-like. Tufts of gray hair adorned the back of his head. Unusually thick black eyebrows made up the strange man's face. He had on a black suit and white gloves. He raised his head to Ren's level, grinning wide._

_A subtly collective grin formed on Ren's face. He added. "Igor." Identifying the strange beak-nosed man first. The Trickster, as Igor named him, veered over to the right side of the table. His eyes fell on a_ _long platinum-haired young girl. She wore a blue dress and a matching headband decorated with white butterflies and yellow roses. Her golden eyes scanned Ren, who approached the desk as the bulb's light unveiled his presence._

" _It is good to see you again. I, Lavenza, am at your service once again," the girl greeted him in a logical and composed tone._

" _Are you surprised that my friends and I came out of retirement?" Ren casually asked the Velvet Room occupants._

" _Indeed, it was an unexpected turn of events," Igor stated, grin widening. "We presumed the Metaverse had fallen out of existence. Due to these recent monsters that are not from this world, these Yokai, and the connected energies that you and your friends back into the Phantom Thieves, these connections have been tightly knit together from a source."_

" _We sensed that there is an anomaly that traversed into this dimension." Lavenza theorized._

" _An anomaly?" Ren asked in concern._

" _Yes, an entity that should not exist in this world has forced these events to materialize. However, there must be another real reason why." Lavenza answered._

" _You must seek these answers, Trickster. To pinpoint this source, go to the Meiji Shrine. There you'll find a special recruiter with a Guardian Spirit." Igor provided guidance._

* * *

_**Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_

"An anomaly?" Mona was left befuddled over what Igor told Ren.

"Whoa! Holy hell, you mean we're dealing with someone who just came from another world?!" Ryuji cried out.

"Yeah, something tells me that it won't be easy," Ren warned his friends.

"And what about Meiji Shrine?" Ann pondered.

"You're telling us that we should recruit a Guardian Spirit?" Yusuke suggested. "I've heard of Guardian Spirits, but I thought they were simply legends. Granted, we've encountered cognitive Personas and Shadows based on mythological figures, but certainly not genuine spirits."

"If Igor and Lavenza wanted us to, then yeah," Ren answered them both. "And, if we're going to deal with someone much tougher than anything we've experienced with the Palaces, then we need to do this."

Ryuji enthusiastically grinned. "Hey, I'm in, dude."

"Me, too!" Futaba shared Ryuji's enthusiasm.

"Consider me intrigued," Haru added with a bright smile.

"While our Personas are certainly maxed out based on the battles we've had, we still need to take caution with our surroundings. We want to avoid creating property damage and actively keep civilians away," Makoto openly advised her teammates. in not inflicting property damage from ourselves

"Then, I guess this meeting is adjourned then," Ren announced as Ann grabbed his arm.

"So, you weren't able to reach Sumire?" Ann asked Ren.

Nodding, he sighed. "I got nothing. She's not answering for whatever reason."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ryuji said.

Morgana considered another possibility. "Unless she was at one of those locations? If anything, she's probably had her abilities restored like the rest of you. Knowing how resourceful she's been, Sumire might be hiding out until she's ready to meet with us."

"So, you think she'll be ok, Ren?" Ann asked Ren.

Clenching his smartphone, he nodded. "She'll come to us when she's ready. Let's meet at Meiji Shrine tonight."

* * *

_**Yotsuya, Tokyo (** _ _**四谷** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/2:22 PM (JST)** _

Later that day, Hifumi took Sion out on the town to explore the streets of Yotsuya. It was a clear and sunny day. This relaxing weather made a world of difference to the Revenant, who up to now has adapted in harsher and dangerous conditions. The rays of the sun bathed across Sion, almost blinding him. The air quality was worlds apart from Sion's dense and almost toxic world. Breathing in the air from this world relaxed Sion's stress levels.

Most of all, the passersby around them are all human. Where he lived, humans were a scarce food source with many living outside the world of Vein. Seeing these humans became overwhelmingly surreal for Sion. Despite appearing human, the Revenant felt like an outsider.

"Walking here feels nice," Sion muttered, scanning the Japanese crowds and the infrastructures. He was mesmerized by the buildings in place. He only explored infrastructure ruins left abandoned following apocalyptic disasters. He and other Revenants only know about previous human events from texts and hearsay.

"Yes, but wait until we explore the big areas. This is nothing compared to Shinjuku," offered Hifumi, taking Sion's hand while guiding him.

Sion continued scanning the crowds, eyeing people on their smartphones either calling or texting. He saw others walking, tending outlet shops, driving on the streets, and some just aimlessly touring the area. "There's so many people here. It's just like what I've read from the texts. Cities like these teemed with human activity!"

While walking, Sion then noticed surgical masks being worn. This quickly reminded him of the dark masks he and his Revenants usually had on. The Revenant mouthguard masks were worn to protect them from the toxic air and sedate their bloodlust. This also helped prevent them from becoming Lost. Luckily in these modern times, no such toxic air was around, helping to alleviate Sion's anxiety.

"I see you've noticed civilians wearing masks." Hifumi noticed Sion's curiosity when observing the masked people. "Those masks basically protect them from allergies and also prevent them from spreading bacteria and viral infections."

"I suppose that's right. They don't want to spread infections that can get many people sick. Well, us Revenants don't have to worry about being infected. Our bodies are resistant to human diseases in our dimension. Wow, but I had no idea this was part of the Japanese culture."

Hifumi replied. "This is indeed part of our culture." Turning around and without paying attention to what's in front of them, she and Sion bumped into a long, black-haired young woman. Hifumi replied apologetically. "Sorry about that!"

"Oh, no worries. I should apologize. I wasn't paying attention!" replied the woman. Hifumi and Sion faced Jabami Yumeko, who waved her hands out apologetically. Just then, Yumeko's newfound spirit powers allowed her to sense supernatural energies from the two. "Wait, I sense something off about you two."

Hifumi and Sion held their ground. Before they could dismiss or rebuke Yumeko's statement, they noticed Mary and Ryōta running up behind Yumeko.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast! You left us behind!" Mary chided Yumeko, pinching her cheek.

"Ow! Sorry!" Yumeko apologetically replied to her friend.

Ryōta noticed Hifumi and Sion. "Oh, hi. Sorry about that."

Hifumi smiled. "It's ok. My friend and I weren't looking and we bumped into your friend here."

"Hey, you two don't have Guardian Spirits, but I can sense weird powers from you," Yumeko readdressed Hifumi and Sion.

"Guardian Spirits?" Sion was confounded from Yumeko's seemingly baseless remark.

"What do you mean by Guardian Spirits?" Hifumi asked Yumeko.

"The spirits that my friends and I possess. We just got them a few days ago and used them to fight some Yokai." Yumeko plainly answered with a smile.

Once Yokai was brought to their attention, Hifumi and Sion recounted the previous battle with the Ogress that accompanied the Queen's Knight.

"Yokai? You also fought some of those?" Hifumi quickly raised this to the gamblers' attention.

"Wait, you fought Yokai, too?!" Mary exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just one, but we also fought some other monster called a Lost," Hifumi said.

"We don't have these Guardian Spirits," Sion stated.

"Then, how did you fight back?" Ryōta asked, curious to find out the nature of Sion and Hifumi's abilities.

"Well, you see. My powers come from a different source," Sion tried his best to explain without revealing his Revenant nature. "Hifumi got her powers from something I had."

Nodding, Yumeko listened with great interest. "Mmhmm, I see. Well, I don't know what your powers are based on, it's neat to meet others who have specialized powers. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Jabami Yumeko!" She then motioned over to the other two. "And these are my friends, Saotome Mary and Suzui Ryōta! We attended Hyakkaou Private Academy not too long ago."

Upon hearing this, Hifumi responded with a quizzical look. "Hyakkaou Private Academy? Is that not the infamous gambling school?"

"Yes and I quite enjoyed being a gambler there!" Yumeko's face beamed with overbearing ecstasy.

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan of illegal gambling. I am a professional Shogi player," Hifumi stated, differentiating her and Yumeko's choice of gaming.

"Oh, I've heard of Shogi," Yumeko said, coyly smiling. "Perhaps once we get to know each other more, we can play."

"Hmm, if you insist." Hifumi mulled over Yumeko's challenge offer. "My name is Togo Hifumi."

Lifting a brow, Mary turned to Sion. "And your name Mr. Quiet?"

"Sion."

"It's nice to meet you two!" Yumeko greeted them.

"Listen, it's great meeting you two, but our Guardian Spirits are telling us we need to go to Sensō-ji in Asakusa." Mary stated, quickly grabbing Yumeko and Ryōta's arms.

"Why go to Sensō-ji if you don't mind me asking?" Hifumi queried.

"Why don't you come with us?" Yumeko offered Hifumi and Sion.

"Should we? The spirits only asked us three to go there, Yumeko," Ryōta said.

"What's the harm with bringing these two? They have special powers and fought a Yokai!"

Eyeing Hifumi and Sion, Mary folded her arms. "I don't know. Sure we can take their word they fought a Yokai, but they don't have Guardian Spirits." Just then, Janomecho's voice conversed with Mary in her mind. "What? They're telling the truth? So, it's ok to bring them?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Sion.

Nodding, Mary addressed them. "Alright, it seems like my spirit said it's ok. You two can come with us."

"Isn't that great?! You'll be meeting some spirits there! Now, let's get going!" Yumeko excitedly said, clapping her hands.

Sion whispered to Hifumi. "Is this ok? I know you wanted to show me around town."

With a reserved smirk, Hifumi replied. "This is a great excuse to see the more traditional side of our culture, Sion. You'll like this." She faced the gamblers. "Shall we get going to Sensō-ji?"

* * *

_**Sensō-ji (** _ _**浅草寺** _ _**)/Asakusa, Tokyo (** _ _**浅草** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/3:26 PM (JST)** _

Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers arrived near the famous ancient Buddhist temple and it is Japan's oldest temple. Of the group, mesmerization filled Sion, who scanned over the beautifully lavish historical ground. They faced the front of the temple as a congregation of tourists started leaving.

"This is incredible," Sion muttered in awe at the Sensō-ji. "There's nothing like this where I came from!"

"Really? Where are you from?" Yumeko asked Sion.

"He came from overseas," Hifumi answered on Sion's behalf.

"Oh, I see. Well, Tokyo has a lot of fascinating locations to see. I'm glad you're taking him around the town, Hifumi!" The Compulsive Gambler stated.

As the tourists cleared the vicinity, the gamblers' spirits materialized in front of them, surprising Hifumi and Sion. The Nine-Tails appeared next to Hifumi. Janomecho and Enku materialized around Mary. Kato and Genbu appeared on Ryōta's opposite sides.

"Amazing! These are your Guardian Spirits?" Hifumi asked in awe.

Sion blinked in befuddlement. "Wow, I can see them now. Thankfully, I sense good intentions from them." He noticed none of the other passersby noticed the spirits. "Strange, only we can see them?"

"That's because our spirits ensured only us five can see them. No one else here knows we're communicating with the Guardian Spirits," Ryōta answered Sion.

Hovering on Mary's right shoulder, Janomecho communicated with her. Mary nodded.

"They're coming, guys," Mary addressed everyone.

Before everyone's eyes, two ethereal pillars of light materialized. From these pillars, two figures materialized on the temple grounds. The Guardian Spirits briefly congregated with the two spiritual figureheads.

" _ **Well done coming here as we asked,**_ " a voice belonging to an older man addressed the Guardian Spirits and the gamblers. This spirit emerged from the ethereal pillar, revealing himself as a man in crimson armor coupled with an antlered, red helmet. He smiled when Janomecho and Enku hovered next to him.

" _ **On behalf of our Guardian Spirits, we are grateful you can come, young ones,**_ " the second voice belonging to a woman said with genuine intentions. The second spirit, a beautiful pale-skinned Japanese woman with long black hair, emerged. She has two long strands of hair tied and hanging in front of her chest. She has on a black royal robe covered with white feathers covering the top areas. Her primary clothing is a red kimono underneath the robe. Yumeko watched Nine-Tails saunter toward this beautiful woman.

"Wait, I've seen artwork depicting these two," Hifumi muttered.

"Who are they, Hifumi?" Sion asked her.

"They're historical figures from the Sengoku era and both had integral roles during the Siege of Osaka."

Nodding, the Revenant balked at the history lesson. "Right, looks like I have a lot to learn about your culture's history. So, these two are the ones who called for you, guys?"

"Looks like it," Mary frowned as she approached the historical figures. "We're here like you asked."

"That's Sanada Yukimura, who's also known as Sanada Nobushige! And the beautiful woman is Yodogimi, mother of Toyotomi Hideyori! She's also known as Lady Chacha!" Ryōta identified the spiritual figures.

"Wow, you're good, Ryōta!" Yumeko clapped her hands. "This is truly an honor!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Mary groaned. "You mean you didn't know their names?"

"Sorry, but their names were a blur to me until now."

"Yes, so that's Sanada Yukimura and Lady Chacha. I remember them from historical stories." Hifumi smirked.

The older man, Yukimura, chuckled. " _ **You're an interesting group of young people. Welcome, my friends.**_ " He and Lady Chacha both bowed their heads.

" _ **We thank you for utilizing these Guardian Spirits,**_ " Lady Chacha said, her eyes now facing Yumeko. " _ **And thank you for keeping my former Guardian Spirit under control, young miss.**_ "

Yumeko bowed. "It's an honor, Lady Chacha. Your fox spirit is so cute and loyal."

The woman smiled. " _ **How shall I address you?**_ "

"My name is Jabami Yumeko."

Yukimura turned toward Mary and Ryōta. " _ **And what are your names?**_ "

"I'm Saotome Mary."

" _ **Then, you're the one Janomecho has chosen.**_ "

"Yes, Yukimura-sama."

A composed smile adorned Yukimura's older features. " _ **Then, Janomecho has chosen well.**_ " He noticed her trembling. " _ **Are you ok, Saotome-san?**_ "

Looking away, Mary mumbled. "...what? Oh, please don't mind me, but I'm not used to seeing ghosts."

" _ **You needn't worry, young miss,**_ " Yukimura chuckled, shifting his eyes on Ryōta. " _ **And I'm impressed you knew about us. I see Genbu and Kato are with you.**_ "

"I'm Suzui Ryōta…!" The young man shook anxiously. "Sorry, but I've never interacted with spirits before. So… if I sound like I'm shaking…"

"Hehehe, aww don't be scared, you two. They might as well be friends now!" Yumeko tried livening up the mood with her infectious laughter.

Mary took a deep breath. "I'm not scared. I'm still getting used to spirits hanging around me. Seeing ghosts of people is a different story."

Hifumi pointed out. "And Yokai didn't scare you?'

"Of course, they scared me, but that's beside the point," the blonde-haired woman sighed. "Anyway, we'd like to know why these spirits chose us?"

" _ **It all happened when strange energies materialized a few days ago and released the Yokai along with a host of other unknown creatures. When these monstrosities appeared in various spots, we sent our spirits to find and help new candidates. They ultimately chose you three.**_ " Yukimura addressed the gambler trio.

"So, those two were your Guardian Spirits?" Hifumi asked the Sanada warrior.

Beckoning Janomecho and Enku toward him, they floated around Yukimura. Enku neighed. " _ **They were my trustworthy partners. Janomecho's previous wielder before me was Otani Yoshitsugu. Enku represents the symbol of the Sanada Brave.**_ "Yukimura faced Hifumi and Sion. " _ **Apparently, the spirits have granted you permission to meet with us. They informed me that you and this young man engaged an Ogress and another monster? I also understand you two wield different sources of power.**_ "

Hifumi verified. "That's correct. We slew the two monsters."

" _ **What are your names?**_ " Yukimura asked.

"I'm Togo Hifumi, Lord Sanada," Hifumi bowed.

Yukimura turned toward the Revenant, waiting for a response.

"And I'm Sion, sir."

Yukimura immediately assessed Sion's Revenant presence and suspiciously viewed him as an enigmatic figure. " _ **And you are not from this world. Yet, I sense no hostility inside you.**_ "

"Wait, not from this world?" Mary picked up on Yukimura's vague wording.

"You could say that," Sion replied. "But, I'm not from around this part of the world."

"That's right! He's from some European country! He's so mysterious, isn't he? Hifumi is being very nice and taking him out to see Tokyo's wonderful sights." Yumeko asserted on Sion's behalf.

Sion added. "I'd be lost here without Hifumi's guidance."

"I've taken care of him quite well, like a knight and a squire," metaphorically stated Hifumi.

"What do you mean?" Sion asked her.

"It's a compliment."

Yumeko confronted the two spirits. "I'm glad to be involved in this. I don't know why, but the Nine-Tails spirit has been very attached to me." The Compulsive Gambler watched the Nine-Tails gallop back to her.

Lady Chacha chuckled. " _ **Yes, I see the Nine-Tails has picked a very interesting successor. She's drawn to your vibrant and free spirit, Jabami Yumeko.**_ "

"She's very cute," Hifumi eyed the Nine-Tails spirit as Yumeko petted the fox's head.

"I know. Isn't she?!" Yumeko concurred with the Shogi player.

Lady Chacha added. " _ **Before she became my Guardian Spirit, the Nine-Tails belonged to my mother Oichi. Miss Yumeko, treat her well and she will return the favor with undying loyalty.**_ "

Yumeko nodded. "I will, Lady Chacha."

" _ **We entrust you all with the Guardian Spirits. They will protect you and assist against the Yokai.**_ " Yukimura said, pressing his knuckles against his palm as he bowed. " _ **Now we must take our leave.**_ "

" _ **If you wish to see further answers about other Guardian Spirits and the Yokai, you must go to the modern vicinity now known as Shinjuku. Other spirits like us will be there,**_ " Lady Chacha suggested.

"Thank you for your guidance," Mary bowed in respect.

"Yes, thank you for helping them," Hifumi nodded.

" _ **We wish you all well,**_ " Yukimura added with a bow as he and Lady Chacha faded away through a wall of ethereal light, returning to the afterlife.

As he tried to make light of what happened, Sion remarked. "Now that was… _interesting_."

"They gave these three a lot of encouragement. So, was it enough to entice you to fight these Yokai?" Hifumi asked the gamblers.

"Yeah, it sure did," Mary firmly nodded.

"But, first let's head over to Shinjuku like Lady Chacha suggested," Ryōta said.

"Yeah, what Ryōta said! Let's go and explore some more!" Yumeko giddily cried out. "Hifumi and Sion, will you two join us?"

Sion turned to Hifumi. "It's up to you. I'll go wherever you go."

Hifumi smiled and addressed Yumeko. "We'll join you only so Sion can see Shinjuku."

"Yay! Sion, I promise you won't be disappointed!" Yumeko said with enthusiasm.

Mary sighed. "Ugh, pipe down, Yumeko."

Hifumi patted Sion's shoulder. "If you want, we can head home after we explore Shinjuku."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks, Hifumi."

The Shogi player smirked. "If you insist."

* * *

_**Meiji Shrine (** _ _**明治神宮** _ _**)/Shibuya, Tokyo (** _ _**渋谷区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/4:10 PM (JST)** _

The Thieves reconvened at the shrine dedicated to Emperor Meiji and Empress Shōken, the symbol of the Meiji Revolution. Scouring through the shrine grounds, the Thieves bypassed a shrine maiden giving a tour to tourists.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. This place remains artistic as ever," Yusuke's artist eye admired the famous shrine.

"Hey, Ren. Do you remember when we met Takemi Tae here?" Ann recounted their brief interaction with the back alley doctor.

Ren coolly smirked. "I remember." He recalled every visit to the Takemi Medical Clinic, doubling as a patient and Tae's 'guinea pig'.

"Alright, so we're our spirit friend supposed to be?" Ryuji wondered, quickly and frantically searching around the shrine.

Clamping a hand over his face, Yusuke sighed in exasperation. "Show some respect, Ryuji."

"Shouldn't we be careful since we have people surrounding us?" Haru queried worryingly.

"I don't think so. If they are spirits, they're probably anticipating us and only allowing us to see them. They won't permit normal people to notice them," Yusuke deduced. "If anything, these spirits could be figureheads from Japanese Mythology."

Futaba interjected. "How would you know that, Inari?"

"It's just me conjecturing."

The gremlin girl rolled her eyes to the left side. "Riiight." Just then, she heard a signaling beacon from her handheld device. "Whoa, you might be onto something, Inari! Guys, I just picked up a reading!"

Taking heed of Futaba's word, the Thieves took on stances. Their ears picked up on some rattling in some bushes near them. Expecting a man or a woman, instead a white cat with black spots popped out. The cat paused and stared at the group with its yellow eyes.

"Uh… huh, ok I didn't expect that," Ryuji gawked dumbfoundedly.

"It's just a cat, Futaba," Ann pointed out.

"Not exactly, miss," the cat suddenly spoke with its mouth moving on its own. This quickly startled the Phantom Thieves, but none more shocked than Morgana.

"Did that cat just talk?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah, it talked just like you, Mona!" Ann cried out.

Narrowing his eyes, Morgana suspiciously eyed the cat. "Hold on. That's not a cat. Something briefly possessed it."

"Yeah, Mona is right! The readings are coming from this cat!" Futaba traced the beacon straight to the cat.

"Well, I guess it's time to reveal my real self," the cat sighed as a sphere of light energy popped out of the cat. Then, the sphere of light floated above them. The sphere opened as a small white twin-tailed cat with a black eyepatch on the right eye and a purple scarf emerged.

Looking over the tourists and other passersby, the Thieves noted no commotion over Nekomata's presence.

" _ **Greetings, youngsters. I am Nekomata,**_ " The spirit cat introduced himself in a sagely and eccentric tone.

"You're just like me!" Morgana spat out, eliciting laughter from the spirit cat.

"He's not a cat. He's a Yokai called a Nekomata. He's one of the benevolent ones and the Guardian Spirit for Hattori Hanzo from the Sengoku era." Yusuke explained.

"And how would you know this, Inari?"

"My dear Futaba, I've read the books based on the legends."

"Needless to say, it is an honor to meet you, honored spirit." Makoto offered up a bow to Nekomata.

" _ **Likewise, Niijima Makoto,**_ " Nekomata replied.

Makoto was taken aback. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Ren smirked. "It's like you've been watching over us."

" _ **We are Nigitama, Guardian Spirits that are born from the light of human faith and belief. We have observed the modern world on a daily basis since the dawn of recorded history."**_ Nekomata explained, basing his knowledge on his interactions with humanity. _**"Human society is an interesting and fickle kind. For as long as humanity wanted peace, they've always returned to their warring ways. Back in the feudal era of the Warring States up to the Genna Era, there were prominent wars over the possession of Amrita.**_ "

"Amrita? I know some of my party members used techniques with the name, but what exactly is it?" Ren asked the sage spirit.

" _ **In Hinduism, Amrita means immortality as a gift of the Devas. They are mystical spirit stones that grant power for humans and us Guardian Spirits. But, they are also one of the main sources for the Yokai. Known as the Aratama, these fiends are born from the darkness of human's self-loathing and resentment. Nigitama and Aratama have long opposed one another."**_

Just then, Makoto realized. "Wait, could the Amrita have been responsible for bringing the Yokai and those other monsters into our world? Could someone have rediscovered the Amrita?"

Suddenly, a series of spiritual energies congregated and materialized in front of the Phantom Thieves and Nekomata. As if he was expecting company, Nekomata turned to meet a wall of ethereal white light. More Sengoku Era figures emerged from the wall of light.

" _ **Good to see you've all arrived. William, our guests are here.**_ " Nekomata addressed the first of a few spiritual figureheads.

The group faced a non-Japanese, pale blonde-haired Irish man in Japanese gray samurai armor with a blue cape. He has his hair tied in a ponytail.

"That's… that's William Adams, who also went by the title, 'the Blue-Eyed Samurai,'" Yusuke fell into astonishment over the Irishman's presence.

Futaba glanced over William. "Cool, so there were non-Japanese people in samurai armor then."

" _ **Hattori Hanzo, it's good to see you again,**_ " Nekomata addressed a black and gray uniformed Jōnin ninja.

The legendary ninja removed his mask and bowed to the Thieves. " _ **Greetings, Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We are so honored to meet you.**_ "

"No way! Hattori Hanzo?! That's a name I've heard of!" Futaba exclaimed.

" _ **Okatsu, our guests are here!**_ " Nekomata beckoned as out came a kunoichi in a blue ninja uniform and a black shirt underneath the uniform.

Facing William and Hanzo, Okatsu approached them. She, too, bowed to the Thieves.

" _ **Date Masamune,**_ " Nekomata called forth the next historical figure: a blue and black armored warrior with a right eyepatch and a yellow crescent fashioned on his helmet. The man joined with William, Hanzo, and Okatsu in unison.

"Date Masamune, too?!" Yusuke let out a shocked gasp. "These are some of the more revered legends and historical figures of our country's past together!"

Futaba patted Yusuke's shoulder. "Easy, Inari. Don't go fainting on us."

"No, this is a very surreal experience, guys," Makoto added, intrigued by the spiritual presence of the aforementioned figureheads.

"Do you guys remember when we went to Sendai a couple of years ago?" Ren called their time in Sendai when incidents broke out there.

"Yeah, that's the city of Date Masamune! We saw his statue there!" Ann remembered, facing the historical figurehead in front of them.

Ryuji's mouth dropped. "Man, that's really him."

"I remember reading about these people in historical stories and classes," Yusuke stated. "Especially the One-Eyed Dragon of Ōshu that wielded the Blue Dragon Guardian Spirit."

" _ **Ah, but that's not all,**_ " Nekomata called forth three more individuals.

William turned toward the three individuals emerging from the wall of light. " _ **Ah yes, we cannot forget about you two.**_ " He and his three colleagues turned as a large, robust man emerged.

The man is garbed in a tattered set of clothing, including a bright yellow shirt over a long-sleeved green undershirt, thick black leggings, black-armored leg garments, and dark brown open-toed straw sandals. His overall wardrobe appeared older than what William, Hanzo, Okatsu, and the other spirits have on. A yellow belt with a white sheet with Japanese characters embellished over it rounded out his waist. A red cloth, fashioned like a bandana, is tied around his neck. Covering his forehead is a dark brown cloth. While not too conspicuous from a first glance, he has a sword sheathed behind him.

A Guardian Spirit resembling a monkey materialized next to the large man. Its baby blue eyes scanned the large man, finally settling on the Thieves. It is largely covered in white fur. Its yellow mane resembled a crown adorned its head and face. It also has tufts of golden fur resembling flames covering most of its chest. It has on black wrist guards with yellow flamed markings emblazoned on them. Squeaking at the guests, the monkey spirit floated around the man.

" _ **This is Tokichiro, otherwise known as Toyotomi Hideyoshi**_ ," Nekomata introduced the first of the three newcomer spirits.

"This is the actual Toyotomi Hideyoshi?" Yusuke asked Nekomata and the other spirits.

" _ **He is indeed. He would become Japan's second greatest unifier.**_ " Hanzo clarified.

Tokichiro acknowledged everyone with a customary bow. " _ **Good day to you all. You can also call me Tokichiro.**_ " He addressed the Thieves in a relaxed manner. He petted his monkey spirit. " _ **And this here is my friend Masaru! Say hi to our guests, Masaru!**_ "

The monkey spirit greeted the Phantom Thieves with lively squeaks.

"Aww, how cute!" Ann and Haru said together.

Taking full notice of Masaru, Morgana devilishly grinned. "Hey, look, Ryuji. One of your relatives?" Morgana teased the Phantom Thief.

"Heheh, yeah. Very funny, cat," quipped Ryuji, pressing his knuckles into Morgana's back.

"Merow!" Morgana screeched.

However, Ann quickly chastised them with an intense glare. "Hey, knock it off, you two!"

" _ **Come on, my friends! We have guests!**_ " Nekomata beckoned the remaining two spirits.

Stepping out of the wall of light, the second spirit is a younger man with unkempt neck-length black hair. A faded black mustache and goatee made up his face. His choice of clothing consists of thick brown animal fur, covering most of the right side of his body. On his left side, he has on a dark blue upper body garment with a brown shirt under it. He has dark blue pants and black legwear. He has dark brown straw sandals. The man's steel gaze eyed the crowds facing him.

Nekomata went on. " _ **This man has no real name. The few who have accompanied him often refer to him as Hide.**_ "

Hide bowed to the Thieves.

"You have no real name, huh? They just call you 'Hide'?" Haru added, garnering the second spirit's attention.

" _ **Yes, it's a name he went by!**_ " Tokichiro replied. " _ **But, personally, I liked calling him 'Hiddy'. Right, Hiddy?**_ " The man jovially laughed while slapping Hide's back. " _ **But everyone else just called him Hide. And did you know he's a half-Yokai and half-human? We often call his kind Shiftlings.**_ "

"He's a human and Yokai hybrid?" Yusuke blinked. "How astonishing."

"But, how Shifting?" Makoto queried.

" _ **Because he would shift between forms in the heat of battle. You oughta see him when he really cuts loose! Hiddy's a monster in battle!**_ " Tokichiro heartily laughed, causing Hide to sigh deeply.

" _ **Yes, that much is true. My father can attest to Hide's strength while training with him,**_ " Hanzo recalled his father's previous spar matches with Hide.

Hide faced the wall of light as the spirit materialized, taking on the form of a young huntress woman with dark brown, neck-length hair. She has on a full-bodied red outfit with an armored waist belt and battle dress. The woman has on a black coat with feathers covering the topmost areas. A necklace full of bones and beads comprised her neckline. She has on black sandals. In her right hand is a black scythe roughly the same length as the woman's body base.

Appearing beside the huntress is a mermaid whose body consists of clear white, greenish blue, and purple colorations. Adorning this Guardian Spirit's head is a light purple jellyfish, doubling itself as a hat. The woman's hair and face remain largely pale. Her eyes are obscured by the long strands of white hair and the jellyfish's tendrils.

" _ **And this is Mumyo, leader of the Sohaya people, a Yokai hunting clan**_ ," William introduced the huntress.

" _ **And her Guardian Spirit is Yaonami-Hime, thought to have been a princess that was turned into a mermaid following an unfortunate incident,**_ " Okatsu stated.

Mumyo then went into her Guardian Spirit's origins. " _ **In truth she devoured the flesh of a mermaid and was granted immortality. Needless to say, her immortality came at a price as she witnessed all her loved ones pass away one by one. Unable to bear this tragedy and cope with the loneliness, she drowned herself and deep in the water's surface she turned into a mermaid.**_ "

" _ **These three were around long before William reached Japan**_ ," Nekomata said.

" _ **Hiddy and I played big roles during our time together serving under Lord Nobunaga. I was a traveling peddler of Spirit Stones and I had a driving ambition to rule as a leader. I would realize my dream and become Hideyoshi. However, a dark evil corrupted me and drove me to accomplish my goals with malicious intent, which stood against what I wanted.**_ " Tokichiro added, sighing regrettably. Facing Hide and Mumyo, he gave them an apologetic look. " _ **And because of that I nearly destroyed our bonds.**_ "

Mumyo nodded. " _ **We've already forgiven you. Right, Hide?**_ " To which he nodded and smiled toward Tokichiro.

" _ **Thank you, Hiddy,**_ " Tokichiro graciously said.

" _ **And to answer any questions you may have, we once dealt with intruders such as Edward Kelley and Maria who've amassed Amrita, which has brought conflict to the land,**_ " William informed the Phantom Thieves.

" _ **We sensed that someone enigmatic and wretched might be using the stones right now,**_ " Okatsu said.

" _ **There's also the mysterious anomaly that's not from this world which ties into this,**_ " Masamune added.

" _ **In fact, we sensed his presence in Shinjuku,**_ " Nekomata announced.

"Really?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Shinjuku? But that's not far from our location!" Ann exclaimed.

" _ **Not only him, but there are three individuals who've recently acquired Guardian Spirits.**_ " Nekomata clarified.

" _ **They should have Guardian Spirits like ours,**_ " Tokichiro pointed out.

"Wait, there are three who have Guardian Spirits now?" Yusuke asked.

"And you referred to this anomaly as _him_. Now, I'm interested," Makoto astutely said.

William added. " _ **Yes, their involvement is unexpected. Of course, we don't know if they and the anomaly are on our side.**_ "

"And that's why there's another reason why we're here." Ren addressed the spirits. "I went to the Velvet Room and discussed my concerns about the recent events. They suggested seeking out and recruiting you."

Nekomata nodded. " _ **Yes, we are aware. We have been acquainted with Igor and his assistance. Cognitive Personas are a wonderful thing, but working together alongside spiritual folklore is fascinating.**_ "

"Will you join us?" Ren asked Nekomata.

" _ **On behalf of my colleagues, it would be my pleasure to join you on your quest, Phantom Thieves."**_ Nekomata offered his services.

"Sounds like this is going to be a great partnership," Morgana remarked. "Just what we need is another talking animal companion."

"Haha, sounds like you're jealous that another cat is joining us!" Ryuji snidely joked at Morgana's expense.

"Like hell I'm not!" Morgana retorted at Ryuji.

"Chill out, you two!" Ann chided them.

"Sorry, Lady Ann," the black cat apologized.

" _ **It is time for us to go. We wish you well, Phantom Thieves,**_ " William announced.

" _ **Good luck on this journey,**_ " Okatsu said.

" _ **Do not let your guards down,**_ " Masamune reminded the younglings.

" _ **Stay safe, heroes.**_ " Hanzo bid his farewell.

" _ **Yeah, do your best and take those Yokai down!**_ " Tokichiro cheered the Thieves. " _ **Ain't that right, Hiddy?**_ "

Hide nodded.

Then, the spirits of William, Hanzo, Okatsu, Masamune, Tokichiro, Hide, and Mumyo disappeared into the wall of light. As the divine door closed, bewilderment overtook the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba blinked. "Whoa, now that was freaking awesome."

"Indeed, now you see why these legendary figures are so revered?" Yusuke said with admiration for the spirits.

"Now, we know what we must do," Ren turned to meet the other Thieves. "We'll need to confront this anomaly and these three with Guardian Spirits.

"Are we all set?" Makoto asked the Phantom Thief leader.

"Yeah, we're off to Shinjuku," Ren announced to his team.

* * *

_**Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/4:52 PM (JST)** _

Scouring through Shinjuku, Hifumi, Sion, and the three gamblers viewed the prefecture's landmarks and went into several store outlets. As his mind tried to take in everything he'd seen in this modern world, Sion was still overwhelmed with shock. Although, much to the Revenant's relief, there were a few who spoke English fluently for him to understand and communicate with.

* * *

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (** _ _**東京都庁舎** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:15 PM (JST)** _

Known in short as the Tochō, this area was the next sight for the trio. Hifumi explained to Sion the significance of the government building. Admiring the prestige of the building, the Revenant learned how humans in this dimension handled government policies.

Not one to let this opportunity pass, Yumeko took a selfie of herself, Yumeko decided to do a selfie with herself, Ryōta, and Mary near the government building. Then, Yumeko took another with the three of them, Hifumi and Sion. Almost hesitant to get in for a selfie, Sion was convinced by Yumeko that'd make a great souvenir for Hifumi.

Glancing over the selfie with them, a genuine smile spread over Hifumi's face. Sion smiled back at her.

* * *

_**Kabukichō (** _ _**歌舞伎町** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:25 PM (JST)** _

The group later visited the red-light district. Thankfully, it is not nightfall yet, allowing them to scour this section of Shinjuku. They headed up a girder bridge to get a better view of the buildings and the busy roads.

"This is a really nice view," muttered Sion, enjoying a glimpse of the local infrastructure.

"I'm glad you like it, Sion," Hifumi smiled.

"If this is a red-light district, then there should be a place to gamble!" Yumeko exclaimed, flailing her arms around. Mary quickly grabbed the Compulsive Gambler's arms.

"Down, girl," remarked Mary.

"Want to move on to the next sight-seeing location?" Hifumi asked Sion.

"Sure, lead on."

Near the same area, the group scoured outside a Toho cinema known as the Shinjuku Toho Building. Next to the cinema plaza is a store decorated with _Godzilla_ advertisements and memorabilia. Situated next to the cinema plaza is a tall skyscraper with a Godzilla statue.

"And that skyscraper there is called the Hotel Gracery Shinjuku," Ryōta pointed to the infrastructure with the Godzilla statue.

"And that giant monster you said is called Godzilla?" Sion blinked at the iconic Japanese monster.

"Yep, he's a famous movie monster and one of our country's symbols!" Yumeko enthusiastically added.

As they entered the Godzilla-themed store, the group glanced over the array of action figures and shirts. Shown on several TV screens are Godzilla films from the past and present eras: the Shōwa (including the original 1954 film), Heisei and Millennium series of films alongside _Shin Godzilla_ , the _Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters_ trilogy, and the _Godzilla_ Legendary Films.

Sion was flabbergasted by the reverence for a Japanese movie monster. No, a movie icon. He didn't realize he was in a place with historical pop culture significance for many generations.

"So, what do you think, Sion?" Hifumi asked, breaking Sion out of his mesmerized state.

"T-This is incredible. What else is there to see?"

Yumeko raised a hand. "I know a place!"

* * *

_**Cat Café Calico/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/5:53 PM (JST)** _

"Isn't this place just great?!" The group's entrance into the cat café accompanied Yumeko's giddy laughter. Running over to meet the adorable cats wandering the floors, the Compulsive Gambler naturally made herself right at home and lied on the ground. "Merow!" She beckoned for the cats over to her.

Scanning through the café, the Hifumi, Sion, Mary, and Ryōta saw cats resting on couches and cats climbing trees.

"These cats…" Sion blinked, eyeing the free-roaming animals.

"Yes, you may pet them, but we have a do not hold cat policy," one of the cat café workers informed the group.

The group watched tourists petting some of the cats. Pivoting across the cat café, they saw two tourists, a young man and a woman from Melbourne, Australia, skimming through a manga collection. There was a female European couple petting a brown tabby cat.

Suddenly, several cats circled and rubbed against the Revenant, seemingly drawn to his presence. Urging him to pet one, Hifumi crouched over to pet a black and white spectacled cat. Facing a black cat, Sion reluctantly reached over to pet it. The cat leaned over, letting SIon pet his head. The other cats joined in receiving head pats and neck rubs. Feeling more at ease with the cats' company, a warm smile formed on his face.

"This feels nice and cozy. Definitely different from where I'm from."

Mary curiously asked. "What part of European are you from, Sion?" She tried to pry an answer from the enigmatic Revenant.

Before he could answer, a white cat suddenly hopped on Sion's back. Then using him as a platform, it bounced onto a bench nearest to him. Taken aback by the cat's sneak pounce, Sion heard Hifumi chuckling.

"Are you… really laughing at that?" Sion gawked at her.

"Sorry, but that was cute what that cat did," Hifumi apologized.

Mary smirked. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"Yumeko! Get off the floor!" Ryōta was heard yelling at the Compulsive Gambler, who was lying on the floor and acting like a feline.

Meowing with a coy smile, Yumeko crawled up to Hifumi and Sion. "What do you think? I'm a naughty cat! Meow!" She pressed her knuckles against her face like a cat would with its paw. This elicited awkward glances toward her abnormal behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sion balked at the Compulsive Gambler's odd behavior.

"YUMEKO!" Yelled Ryōta and Mary, quickly pulling up their friend and saving her further embarrassment.

"Do you really want to act like a house pet again?" Ryōta asked Yumeko, reminding her of her low ranked status back at the academy.

Mary sighed. "God, please don't do that again."

Hifumi leaned into Sion's ear, whispering. "Want to move along?"

"Yeah, might as well."

* * *

_**Shinjuku Gyoen (** _ _**新宿御苑** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:23 PM (JST)** _

Having seen enough of the Shinjuku ward, the group headed over to Japan's famous park. Despite some civilians and tourists in the area, Hifumi, Sion, and the three gamblers admired the peaceful atmosphere.

Letting out a deep breath, Sion sighed happily. "That was a great time. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long while."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad," Hifumi nodded approvingly.

"Meow!" Yumeko playfully teased Sion, crawling around him. This prompted Mary to ear grab her.

"Hey, what did I just say?!" Mary chastised the Compulsive Gambler.

Ryōta shook his head. "Oh boy, you're a handful, Yumeko."

"Oh please, have some etiquette already, Jabami-san," Hifumi lectured the eccentric gambler.

As they headed midway through the park, ominous energy materialized, alarming the group. Out of warning, a pocket dimension made of clear light unseen by any other bystanders formed over the group. The pocket dimension trapped Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" Mary exclaimed as her Guardian Spirits, Janomecho & Enku, appeared. It didn't take long for Yumeko's Nine-Tails and Ryōta's Kato & Genbu to appear.

Suddenly, a black aura formed over Sion's new civilian clothing and his Revenant attire returned.

"Hey, your clothes!" Ryōta exclaimed as he and the gamblers noticed his attire change.

"Is this part of that power of yours?" Queried Yumeko.

"Ok, fess up! What's the deal with those clothes?" Mary harshly raised her tone at Sion.

Hifumi scanned the surrounding pocket dimension. "I don't think that matters now. Sion, is this not like what happened to us last time when we fought that one Yokai and Lost?"

"It appears so," Sion suspiciously eyed the pocket dimension. "This isn't good."

Just then, the pocket dimension started shifting.

"What now?!" Mary exclaimed.

"I don't like this. Something's coming," Sion scowled as Hifumi turned to him with despair.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Peace**_ \- Hifumi's new experiences and her time with Sion adapting to modern times.  
**Persona 5 OST -** _ **Restlessness**_ \- The Phantom Thieves discuss the current events in Café Leblanc.  
**Persona 5 OST -** _ **Aria Of The Soul**_ \- Flashback of Ren meeting and relating the current events with Igor and Lavenza.  
**Kakegurui OST -** _ **A Flower Without a Match**_ \- Hifumi and Sion meet Yumeko and her friends.  
**Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Awakening**_ \- Meeting Yukimura and Lady Chacha.  
**Nioh OST -** _ **Loneliness**_ \- Phantom Thieves meet Nekomata and the spirits of the historical figures. Nekomata joins the Phantom Thieves.  
**澤野弘之** **NHK WORKS-** _ **07-Will**_ **\- Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Hifumi, Sion, and the Kakegurui trio exploring Tokyo.


	5. Chapter IV: Phantom Thieves vs. The Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/5/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter IV: Phantom Thieves vs. The Revenant** _

* * *

_**Shinjuku Gyoen (** _ _**新宿御苑** _ _**)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (** _ _**新宿区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/6:30 PM (JST)** _

Upon arriving at the park, the Phantom Thieves scoured for the anomaly that William alluded to. As soon as they started looking, they were being pulled by the same force pulling in Sion, Hifumi, and the three gamblers.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Haru cried out.

"I can't move!" Yusuke yelled out.

The Thieves were transported into the exact pocket dimension. Much like what happened with Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers, no civilians noticed their disappearance.

As they opened their eyes, not only were they inside the pocket dimension but donned their Metaverse attires again.

"Wow, that was weird!" Oracle blinked, looking over her Phantom Thief attire and adjusting her goggles.

"But how is this possible?" Fox pondered. "We didn't willingly invoke our Metaverse forms."

"Not just that, we have company." Joker alerted his teammates as they faced Hifumi, Sion, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary.

Of Hifumi's group, shock overcame Hifumi as she faced the Phantom Thieves, but most of all she recognized Joker the moment he and his friends entered the pocket dimension. That brief moment she saw Ren transform into Joker.

Taken aback by her presence, Joker yelped. "Hifumi?!"

"Amamiya Ren?! So, it is you!" Hifumi cried out.

"Wait, you know one of the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi?!" Yumeko gasped.

"I can't believe the Phantom Thieves are here!" Ryōta cried out.

"So, what else about you do we not know about?" Mary asked Hifumi.

Sion intensely glared at the Phantom Thieves, sensing an urge of danger. "You're the Phantom Thieves? No, it can't be."

"Wait, _the_ Togo Hifumi from my high school?!" Fox yelled out, identifying the famous Shogi player.

Recognizing his voice and mannerisms, Hifumi turned toward Fox. "Is that you, Kitagawa Yusuke?!"

"I remember meeting Hifumi before, but that's not the point here," Queen remarked, facing Sion with a fierce gaze. "I take it that he's the anomaly we've been looking for."

In response to Queen's baseless accusation, Sion intently faced the Phantom Thieves. "And how do I know you're not as you say you are?!"

"You have some nerve to say that!" Queen gritted, taking offense to the Revenant's retort.

"Wait, what if this is just a misunderstanding, Queen?" Noir wondered. "Look, Hifumi and those other three are unharmed."

"He also seems to be speaking clear English," Mona comprehended Sion's language.

"Thankfully Nekomata granted us the secondary ability to translate anything we couldn't understand before," Fox stated. "That certainly saves us the issue of language barriers."

"And not to mention I'm here. I'm bilingual and can understand everything he says!" Panther exclaimed.

"And who the heck are these three?" Skull turned toward the three gamblers.

Just then, Nekomata materialized in front of the Thieves. " _ **Ah yes, so my ability to allow you to translate and understand other languages works well. That's good. And for your information, those three just happen to possess Guardian Spirits.**_ " With his eyes canning the gamblers, he first identified Nine Tails right next to Yumeko. " _ **Young lady, is that the Nine Tails next to you?**_ "

"Why yes, but how did you know?" Yumeko asked.

Facing Nekomata, Mary furrowed her brows. "That's because he's one of the revered spirits. Well, since you know we have Guardian Spirits." She showed off Janomecho and Enku. "Go on, Ryōta. Show him yours."

"If you say so," Ryōta complied as Genbu and Kato materialized next to him.

Seeing the Guardian Spirits, the Phantom Thieves were taken aback.

"They summoned them like Personas!" Noir cried out.

"Amazing, these are some of the Guardian Spirits! The Nine Tails as well! Yodo-gimi was said to have inherited that Guardian Spirit." Fox admired the spirits' mystic presences. He veered over to Mary. "And that's Janomecho, once wielded by Sanada Yukimura."

"How did they acquire these spirits?" Mona wondered as Nekomata answered his and the Thieves' concern.

" _ **It must have something to do with that source that restored your Metaverse powers, Phantom Thieves. These three likely inherited these Guardian Spirits due to the sinister energy's presence,**_ " Nekomata explained.

Readying to attack, Sion stood his ground from the approaching Joker.

"Look, why don't we talk and sort this out? We don't need to fight," Joker cautiously walked up to the wary Revenant.

"Back off!" Sion resisted, hardening his gaze and gritting his teeth. In response to Joker's advance, the Revenant's eyes glowed red. "I said back off now!" He shouted as the Queenslayer Blade materialized in his right hand. His course of action alarmed the Phantom Thieves, prompting them to prepare for battle.

"Sion, stop this!" Hifumi pleaded, grabbing a hold of his right arm.

"Please stay back, Hifumi! I'm the one they want!" The Revenant beckoned her away, standing between her and the Thieves. With his eyes on the Phantom Thieves, the Revenant pointed his single-edged sword at them. "This is your last warning!"

"Hey, let's not fight, you guys," Ryōta pleaded to Sion and the Thieves.

Mary pulled Ryōta back. "I don't think they're listening, especially not Sion." She eyed the Revenant very so closely.

"Yes, c'mon let's all try and get along?" Yumeko suggested.

On the other hand, Nekomata viewed the situation differently. " _ **I doubt anything you say will stop them. That young man is resonating with anomalous energy. It's perhaps the source William, myself, and the others referred to.**_ "

"Then, he's the one Igor hinted at," Joker said, quickly drawing out his Paradise Lost Dagger. "One way or another, we're going to make you talk." Dropping into a battle stance, the other Thieves followed suit and conjured their choice weapons.

With his eyes glowing red, Sion merely scoffed. "I have nothing to say!" With that, the Revenant's facial mask reformed and red electrical bolts coursed through his body.

"Please don't!" Hifumi pleaded, but Nekomata cut her off.

" _ **I sense you have a power similar to that young man. Why don't you call upon it to stop him?**_ " Nekomata asked the Shogi player, who veered away looking ashamed.

"Because I don't wish to fight Ren and his friends. They're not our enemy."

"Well, you better convince _him_ , because he's raring to beat them down if you don't do something!" Mary called out.

Before Hifumi could intervene, it was too late.

Dashing ahead with his intent to protect himself and Hifumi, Sion swung his Queenslayer Blade at the Phantom Thieves. Swinging his sword with reckless abandon, he watched the Thieves split up, but Joker remained standing in front of him. Sion's eyes widened, seeing Joker's dagger holding back his sword.

"You shouldn't have done that," warned Joker as blue flames erupted from his mask, and from these flames Joker conjured a Persona. "Cait Sith!" A purple cat, invoking the appearance of Puss in Boots, with a red hat, cape, boots appears with a sword in hand. Sending Cait Sith into battle, the Persona stopped Sion's sword strike.

With Joker's Cait Sith occupying Sion, the Thieves prepared to attack the Revenant on their own. Suddenly to their surprise, and Joker's, Sion swiftly bisected Cait Sith with his sword. Quickly dispatching of the Persona, Sion veered his sights on the Thieves.

He ran head-on with Joker, only for Skull, Panther, and Mona to cut him off. Throwing her whip at him, Panther tried to ensnare him, but the Revenant battered the whip away with his sword. Springing high into the air, Skull fell down and slammed his mace over Sion's sword. While guarding himself against Skull's direct attack, Mona lunged at the Revenant with his scimitar. Nearly stabbing Sion, Mona's attack missed as Sion sidestepped him. As Skull dropped down and went for another mace attack, Sion swiftly kicked him off his feet.

"Damn, he's fast! Watch yourselves!" Mona exclaimed.

Running steadfast while Sion had his back turned, Fox shoved his katana through the Revenant. Sensing the Thief's sneak attack a mile away, Sion seized Fox's katana and instinctively activated a Blood Veil. The Thieves, Nekomata, and the gamblers watched in horror as Sion's right arm transformed into a dark armored demonic-looking limb equipped with sharp claws.

"Fox, look out!" Queen yelled as the claw reached for Fox. Roaring fiercely against her foe, Queen's Sabazois knuckles connected with Sion's Ogre-Type Blood Veil, knocking the Blood Veil back with force.

Recoiling his Blood Veil, a look of shock spread across Sion's face. With his guard down, Noir fired a round of bullets at the Revenant's direction. Sion's Blood Veil quickly intercepted Noir's bullets.

Scanning Sion from a distance, Oracle warned. "I'm not getting a single reading on this guy. He's definitely not from our world! Be careful, guys!"

"You can deflect bullets. Let's see if you can take them from all directions?" Joker drew out his Tyrant Pistol. "Ready fire!" Following his command, a barrage of bullets sailed out of the Thieves' guns and headed for Sion.

Seemingly caught in an omnidirectional barrage of bullets, Sion's demonic hand vanished. Then, the long metal tail reformed from the back of his coat. Swinging the metal tail around, Sion's Stinger-Type Blood Veil casually batted away the Thieves' bullets. No bullet hit Sion.

Skull's mouth dropped at this bullet-stopping feat. "Holy shit, what the hell is this guy?!"

Panther was aghast. "So, he can make weapons out of thin air?!"

Sion growled. "I warned you not to fight me. You've brought this on yourselves, Phantom Thieves!"

Queen scowled. "We only came to investigate and ask questions. You're the one who attacked us first!"

"Everyone, please stop!" Hifumi called out.

"What now, Joker? Our bullets aren't going to get through that ultimate defense of his," Mona asked.

"We'll use our Personas, everyone!" Joker announced.

With that, the Thieves summoned their strongest Personas. Blue pillars of flames materialized in front of the Thieves, each conjuring their respective Persona. Raoul emerged first beside Joker. The other Personas: William, Diego, Celestine, Gorokichi, Agnes, Al Azif, and Lucy appeared.

The other onlookers were astonished by the Thieves' Personas. Hifumi almost couldn't believe she was right in the thick of seeing the Thieves up close.

" _ **I see now. These are the Personas that Igor mentioned to me,**_ " Nekomata mused. " _ **They are much like Guardian Spirits to some degree.**_ "

Despite the seemingly overwhelming odds against him, the Revenant stood his ground. He dashed forward, swinging his Queenslayer Blade at Joker and Raoul. Skull's Persona, William, hastily swept across, knocking Sion away. Conjuring _**Matarukaja**_ , Skull buffed up his whole party's attack powers.

"Here we go!" Joker yelled, making a fast beeline for Sion and slashing him with his dagger. However, Sion blocked Joker's dagger with his sword.

"You aren't going to beat me with that!" Sion shouted in Joker's face. Just then, he heard the loud bang from a grenade launcher. Quickly turning to the far right, Noir's _**One-Shot Kill**_ knocked the Queenslayer Blade from his hand.

Noir's Persona, Lucy, unveiled her dress, revealing guns firing projectiles at the bewildered Revenant. Evading the barrage blasts, Sion sensed a shot being fired from the far left, evading Mona's slingshot. However, Mona's Persona, Diego, sliced his rapier around, unleashing _**Garudyne**_. As he evaded Diego's wind attack, Joker swiftly came behind the Revenant and slashed his back.

Gnashing his teeth, Sion growled through his masked mouthguard. A devious grin crossed Joker's face.

"Didn't see me coming that time," the Trickster snickered.

"I'm just getting started!" Sion chuckled, invoking one of his Gifts through his Blood Code: Queenslayer. First, his second weapon, Hanemukuro, appeared in Sion's right hand, which he used to slash Joker with.

Backing off, Joker was met with a barrage of strikes from Sion. With his _**Circulating Pulse**_ Gift, the Revenant knocked the Phantom Thief away.

"Don't get too carried away!" Roared Queen as she dashed over and unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks at Sion. Keeping up with the rapid footed Queen, Sion countered all of her blows with his single-edged blade. "Surrender now!"

"I won't!" Sion resisted, countering and matching Queen blow for blow. During the heated exchange, the Revenant removed his mask, baring his vampiric fangs, briefly scaring Queen.

Just then, Queen's Persona, Agnes, smashed head-on with Sion and knocked him far back. Before Queen went for her next attack, Panther's whip struck Sion's back. Unleashing _**Agidyne**_ , she and Celestine bombarded Sion with flames. The Revenant used another one of his Gifts, _**Frenzied Fire**_ , and nullified Panther's attack.

Summoning his metal tail again, Sion swung it toward Panther's direction. Celestine cut off Sion's attack. Queen dashed over and punched Sion's metal tail, nearly breaking it into two.

Skull then shocked Sion with _**Ziodyne**_. With Gorokichi's help, Fox's _**Brave Blade**_ stunned the Revenant, hitting him with a devastating sword slash.

Suddenly, as the metal tail vanished, another Blood Veil took its place: the Hound-Type Blood Veil. Coming out from the Revenant's back are two wolf-like canine heads. The menacing hound heads growled and attacked Skull & Fox. William and Gorokichi defended them from Sion's Hound-Type Blood Veil.

"Hang on!" Queen added, restored the Thieves' health with _**Mediaharan**_. With that, the party regrouped while the Revenant planned his next attack.

Through the course of the battle, the Revenant became impressed with the Thieves' effective teamwork. Their tactics reminded him of his and his Revenant colleagues' style of attack, minus the use of Personas.

"Man, he's taking most of all we got!" Skull exclaimed, impressed with Sion's sheer tenacity.

"We've got to wear him down, guys. We still need him to talk to us," Mona firmly stated.

"Right, and we will," Joker nodded, conjuring another Persona with Raoul. "Lucifer!" The aforementioned Persona materialized, taking the form of a large sea green-skinned, long-horned humanoid demon with six 15-feet wide wings, three on each side of its body, and with long, shaggy yellow hair. Its yellow eyes scanned over Sion. With a scowl, Lucifer's face contorted with fury.

Diving toward Sion, the Revenant rolled away. Quickly picking up his Queenslayer Blade, Sion brandished his two swords to take on their Personas.

"I don't know what monster that is, but I'll slay it like I would any lost!" The Revenant jumped up, swinging his swords at Lucifer.

Evading Sion's attacks, the Lucifer Persona repelled Sion.

With its _**Morning Star**_ attack, the demonic Persona swiftly brought Sion down. As Joker dashed over to strike Sion, the Revenant quickly jumped up and slashed him with his swords. Drawing from Raoul's passive power, Joker blasted Sion with _**Blazing Hell**_ , sending him flying back and all the while losing his swords.

After being felled by Joker's devastating attack, the Revenant used his healing Gift, _**Cleansing Light**_ , to restore some of his health. As Joker went for a dagger strike, Sion planted a hand to the ground, summoning ivy spikes from the ground. Almost getting skewered by the spikes, Joker hopped several times backward.

"Sheesh," breathed Joker, staring intensely at the spikes that could've turned him into a pincushion.

"I'll clear the way!" Panther declared, unleashing _**Maragidyne**_ to burn away the ivy spikes. Throwing her whip forward, she ensnared and jerked Sion forward.

Struggling to break loose, Sion briefly struggled. Before getting the chance to invoke a Blood Veil, he heard the stomping of feet and turned. The next thing he felt was a powerful force colliding with the left side of his face. He noted Queen with her fist firmly planted in his face.

"Now, Noir!" Queen called in for assistance. Queen then blasted Sion with _**Atomic Flare**_. Noir followed through and blasted him with _**Psiodyne**_. However, while invoking his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, Sion broke loose from his restraints and knocked away the two Thieves.

"Queen, Noir!" Mona cried out.

"Now you've made it personal, asshole!" Skull roared, running over and madly swinging his mace at the Revenant.

Sion dodged each unfocused swing. Batting away a mace swing, Sion quickly grabbed Skull and planted him face-first to the ground. Coming to Skull's rescue, Fox fought off Sion with his katana. Shooting off _**Bufudyne**_ , Fox froze Sion's path.

Getting to her feet, Queen's face contorted with anger. Gnashing her teeth, she made a beeline for Sion. She and Fox double teamed on Sion.

"Don't think you've beaten me easily!" Queen fiercely cried out, delivering consecutive jabs and body shots to Sion as if he were a punching bag. Sion gritted and doubled over some of her blows.

While Fox and Queen fought off the Revenant, Joker summoned another Persona. "Black Frost!" He summoned a black snowman-like blob creature with impish red eyes and a devious grin with two sharp fangs. It has on a purple two-pronged hat, a neck ruffle, and pointed shoes.

Entering the fray, the Black Frost Persona blasted Sion with _**Diamond Dust**_ , After being inflicted freezing damage, the Revenant summoned his two hound heads. The heads delivered powerful bites, crushing the ice attack.

Drawing more power from Raoul, Joker quickly made a mad dash for Sion. Unleashing untold damage with _**Eigaon**_ , he and Raoul crushed the hound heads. Then, readying his dagger, he slashed Sion multiple times before kicking him down. Throwing his dagger at Sion, Joker stabbed him in his right shoulder. Then, after ripping out his dagger, he kicked the Revenant into the air.

After slashing him, Joker slipped away and let Mona slingshot Sion's head. This dazed Sion enough to send him falling.

"Now, Oracle!" Queen ordered.

"You got it!" Oracle then used Al Azif's abilities to temporarily paralyze Sion, holding him in place.

"Hey! Wh-What is this?!" Sion struggled to break loose to no avail. He couldn't even summon his Blood Veil or Gifts to bail him out.

"Alright, team! We have him where we want! _**All-Out Attack**_!" Mona declared.

With that, the Phantom Thieves, except Oracle, congregated and rushed head on with Sion, unleashing a lightning fast beatdown.

"Beat him up!" Oracle cheered loudly.

From Sion's perspective, the lasting images he saw was a bright crimson background with black silhouettes zipping all over the place like fast moving ninjas. Then, Sion reopened his eyes, finding himself attacked omnidirectionally by the Thieves. Despite the severe beatdown, Sion endured every second of damage the Phantom Thieves dished out.

The end came when Sion's face contorted. His eyes saw Queen punching him down to the ground.

"Sion!" Hifumi cried out as she dashed over to him. The gamblers, too, followed her, but Sion with one arm beckoned them off, especially Hifumi. She then watched the Phantom Thieves point their guns to Sion.

"Surrender now." Joker coldly warned, his finger almost gripping the trigger.

"Ren, don't!" Hifumi pleaded to him.

" _ **Okay, that's enough!**_ " Nekomata interjected, quickly appearing in front of the Phantom Thieves. As the Thieves backed off, the wise Yokai eased the tension between them and Sion's affairs. " _ **There's no need to drag this nonsensical battle. Having assessed the battle, I see this man bears no ill will, but he fights to protect this woman and the three Guardian Spirit wielders.**_ "

"Maybe so, but he attacked us first," Mona frowned.

" _ **It will be better if we put aside our differences and focus on finding the true source.**_ "

"So, this guy isn't the anomalous source that unleashed those monsters?" Noir asked.

Skull groaned. "Great, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Hey, good news! The strange energy that pulled us here is fading!" Oracle announced as the pocket dimension containing them dissipating like fog smoke.

As the pocket dimension vanished, the Phantom Thieves and Sion's civilian clothing returned. The Personas are gone, too.

"Whoa, we're back!" Ryuji scanned the familiar park grounds.

"Not a moment too soon. Thankfully nobody was around," Makoto paused, noticing the lack of bystanders and crowd at this early evening hour.

"Yes, and look! Not a single scratch to the area," Yusuke pointed at the park's conditions.

While Hifumi tended to Sion, her eyes met Ren's.

Smiling, Hifumi properly addressed him. "So, we meet again, Amamiya Ren."

"It has, Hifumi. But, what are you doing with…" He noticed Hifumi with an arm over Sion.

"My family and I have been housing him. Since the Olympic Games were canceled, Sion wasn't sure where to go, so I asked my family if he could stay for a while."

Makoto interjected. "No disrespect, Hifumi-san, but do you realize he has those dangerous abilities?"

"Yes, I do. I remember you from the Jinbōchō bookstore a few years back."

"Yes, I am Niijima Makoto. It's nice to meet you again."

"Same here." Hifumi smiled back.

"Don't forget me, Hifumi-san." Yusuke stepped in.

"Yes, I do remember you, Kitagawa Yusuke." Hifumi reacquainted herself with her school mate. "You were the artist that strove to follow his dreams."

"Likewise so, Togo Hifumi." Yusuke replied back to her.

"So, doesn't this guy's crazy powers scare you?" Ann asked Hifumi.

"No, because thanks to him I have abilities, too," the Shogi player casually answered.

"Wait, so you can turn your hand into a big demon hand and can shoot scorpion tails from your back?!" Futaba frantically asked her.

"No, nothing like that, but I can conjure a mask like his and I can wield a weapon."

Upon hearing this from Hifumi, the Thieves looked to each other worryingly.

"Don't worry. There are no bad side effects. I'm fine," the Shogi player calmly reassured the Thieves.

Suddenly, Yumeko cleared her throat, garnering the attention of the Thieves.

"So, you guys are really them?! Oh my god, this is incredible!" Yumeko quickly walked up to the Thieves. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hifumi and Sion's new friend, Jabami Yumeko!" She then introduced her two friends. "And these two are…"

Mary scoffed. "No need for you to introduce me. Hi, I'm Saotome Mary."

Ryōta added. "Hello, Phantom Thieves. It's an honor. I'm Suzui Ryōta."

"Wait, that name sounds like Mogami Yumeko back in Shujin Academy!" Ann remembered one of their schoolmates.

Ryuji then added. "Hey, you're right! We took care of her distorted Shadow back in Mementos!"

Ann closely observed Yumeko. "This Yumeko acts strangely familiar to the one from our school."

Just noticing Morgana, Yumeko crouched down. "Aww, it's a black cat!" Crawling over to him, she reached to cuddle him. "There! I've got you!" Lightly holding him, Morgana yelped.

"H-hey, what the hell?! Let me go!"

Quickly taken aback by the cat's yell, Yumeko gasped and almost dropped him. "Did this cat just talk?! I could've sworn you just said something." She then turned to the others, wondering if they heard the same voice. "Well? I'm not going crazy here, right? You heard this cat talk?"

"I'd normally say you're a nut case, but I just saw that cat talk, too!" Mary concurred with the Compulsive Gambler.

"Well, we already have a talking cat with us," Hifumi pointed to Nekomata. "What's so strange about another one?"

"Well, just that this black cat looks just like a normal cat," pointed out Ryōta.

"That cat is the same cat-like being that helped us fight against Sion just now," Ann answered on Morgana's behalf.

"Really?! That weird-looking thing with the slingshot is this cat?!" Yumeko did a double take before looking back at Morgana. The black cat let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, that was me. Will you put me down now?"

"I'm so sorry!" Yumeko complied. After placing Morgana down, the Compulsive Gambler addressed Ann. "By the way, your voice sounds strangely like mine."

"Really? You think so?"

"Hmph, like that really matters. Lady Ann, don't pay her any mind," Morgana scoffed, walking away from Yumeko.

Scanning each Guardian Spirit, Nekomata addressed the gamblers. " _ **Hmm, yes. You three are the chosen new wielders.**_ " He turned to Yumeko. " _ **Jabami Yumeko, I presume?**_ "

"Yes, and aren't you a cute kitty," Yumeko smiled to the spirit cat.

" _ **Yes, and I see you've been chosen to wield the Nine Tails. You're Oichi and Lady Chacha's successor. I advise you to wield the Nine Tails well.**_ " Nekomata then veered toward Mary. " _ **You, Saotome Mary, now wield Janomecho and Enku. I understand Sanada Yukimura has given his blessings.**_ "

Mary replied. "He did."

" _ **Good.**_ " Nekomata pivoted toward Ryōta. " _ **And you?**_ "

"Yes?" Ryōta blinked.

" _ **You now possess Kato and Genbu.**_ "

"Yes, I do, sir!"

Nekomata gave a hearty laugh. " _ **There's no need to call me 'sir, young man. However, you must know Genbu is a respected deity.**_ "

"Of course, Genbu is one of the four guardian beasts."

" _ **Not only is Genbu one of the four fabled guardian beasts and the guardian of the north, but it was the Guardian Spirit of Tenkai, who was at one point Akechi Mitsuhide.**_ " Nekomata clarified. " _ **Suzui Ryōta, treat Genbu well and he will grant you great wisdom.**_ "

Ryōta bowed. "I will." After raising his head, Ryōta, Yumeko, and Mary watched Nekomata float around them.

" _ **It'll be an honor to work with you, Guardian Spirit successors.**_ "

As Hifumi helped Sion to his feet, Ren confronted them and met Sion's gaze.

"That leaves you. Since we're no longer fighting, what's your name?"

"Sion."

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Look, I get the impression your cat friend told you I'm not from here," Sion said, cautiously eyeing Nekomata.

"We were told you're from another dimension or something like that," stated Ryuji.

"Did they mention that I'm a Revenant? Or, some kind of vampire?" Sion asked.

Ann blinked. "Wow, you're really a vampire?"

Yusuke folded his arms. "That would explain why your strength is superior."

Makoto frowned. "I could tell the moment I saw your fangs up close."

"It took us a great deal just to subdue you," Morgana commented.

"Are all Revenants this strong?" Haru asked Sion.

"No, just me and my group of friends back home. We weren't created equal," Sion answered.

"And what are those dangerous weapons you used to fight us?" Futaba curiously asked as she checked over Sion's arm. "Those were some badass looking swords and armaments!"

"Please everyone. Sion is tired now," Hifumi beckoned the Thieves off. "You gave him a tough fight."

Ren nodded. "Understandable. We can talk more about this in private. So, Hifumi, you said you and your family are taking care of him."

The Shogi player nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Hearing this from Hifumi, Ren became more at ease. "Then, he's going to become a valuable ally to us." He amicably offered to Sion. "After seeing your power in action, we need someone like you." He then turned toward the gamblers. "And you three would make for great support, too, with your Guardian Spirits."

"Really? We'd be honored to join you!" Yumeko happily accepted Ren's alliance offer.

Mary folded her arms. "I'm not so sure."

Ryōta chuckled. "C'mon, Mary. Let's give it a shot. We're helping the Phantom Thieves."

"Alright then, but as long as we keep Yumeko under check."

However, Sion had reservations about Ren's offer. Having fought the Phantom Thieves, he gained a new degree of respect for them. In his mind, their teamwork reminded him of his and his Revenant friends' effective unity. Although they weren't Revenants like his friends, the Thieves were shown to be as reliable and possess individual strengths. The fact they possess Personas made up for a lack of Blood Veils.

What's more, is Hifumi's relationship with Ren. This helped ease the tensions between him and the Thieves.

"Hey, are you ok? My boyfriend's willing to let things go. And so am I!" Ann kindly encouraged Sion.

"Hell, I think we'll be good friends in no time, man," Ryuji grinned at the Revenant.

"We've never interacted with a vampire before. So, this will produce some interesting discussions," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I want to know more about your powers and weapons!" Futaba eagerly said.

Haru nodded. "We'd be happy to have you join."

Morgana added. "It's up to you, but the more help we can get, the better."

"What do you think, Mako-chan?" Haru asked the former student council president.

"Yeah, what do you have to say to our new friend?" Ryuji queried.

As Sion and Makoto's gazes met, Makoto frowned and turned her back. Without anyone looking, Makoto let out a disgruntled huff.

"I don't even care. You can let him come with us, but I don't see any reason why he should come," Makoto bluntly answered back. Her off-putting tone surprised the other Thieves. They sensed some kind of hostility between her and Sion.

Ren wondered if Sion's vampire nature might've put Makoto off from accepting him. Perhaps Sion being a vampire from another dimension might be the reason.

"How do we know he won't lose control and drink someone's blood?" Makoto wondered.

Hifumi frowned. "Sion wouldn't do that. Besides, I let him feed on me."

Turning around to face Hifumi, Makoto warned her. "You better stop doing that!"

"I won't!"

Sion growled. "That's enough!" He put himself in front of Hifumi.

"Sion."

"Hifumi willfully let me drink her blood. Initially I advised her not to, but she insisted. So, you'd best back off now!" The Revenant growled, causing Makoto to flinch and step away.

" _ **Ok, that's enough. We must stay on the same page, my friends. It matters not what Sion is. We must find the source behind the Yokai incursion in your world.**_ " Nekomata advised the groups.

"That's right. It's what he said," Ren said. "So, Makoto, can you learn to get along with Sion?"

Not taking her eyes off Sion, Makoto gritted her teeth. "Fine."

Ryuji jubilantly laughed, changing the tense mood. "Welcome to the team you five!" He openly welcomed Sion, Hifumi, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta into the group.

"Yay!" Yumeko cheered.

"We're truly honored," added Ryōta.

"Should be fun," Mary grinned.

Hifumi pleasantly smiled. "Thank you for allowing us to come. I look forward to it."

" _ **As I discern, the pocket dimension was produced by the same being that wields Amrita,**_ " Nekomata announced.

"Yes, I've heard about Amrita in mythological stories as well. Interesting concepts that brought gifted power," Hifumi said about these stones.

"So, that perpetrator wanted us here in one location just to unite? He or she must have planned this from the start," Ren speculated.

"And since I'll be joining you, I can also help and find out if this source is also behind me and the Lost being here," Sion offered.

Ren nodded with a smile. "That's great. We'll need your expertise on these Lost creatures."

" _ **Indeed. Thieves, Revenant, and Guardian Spirit wielders, the location of the source will be far away from Tokyo.**_ " Nekomata openly addressed the group.

"And where will that be?" Makoto asked Nekomata.

Nekomata answered. " _ **We will go to Osaka.**_ "

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

_**Sneak & Pursuit Theme**_ **\- Code Vein** \- The Phantom Thieves confront Sion.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Bellum -Beyond Fear-**_ \- The Phantom Thieves vs. Sion.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Extremum Belli**_ \- The Phantom Thieves vs. Sion.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **March of the Lost**_ \- The start of Sion's alignment with the Phantom Thieves.


	6. Chapter V: Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/6/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter V: Settling In** _

* * *

_**Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/August 1, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **8**_ _ **月**_ _ **1**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/1:24 PM (JST)**_

A few days have passed. The Phantom Thieves and their new allies reconvened for a meeting at the coffee shop. Having packed for their upcoming trip to Osaka, they decided to discuss their main objective for this trip.

Sitting together, the Phantom Thief founding members and Sion ate some curry. The other Thieves, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba lounged in one of the tables.

"Oh, so he's from somewhere in Europe?" Sojiro asked Ren relating to Sion's home.

"Yeah, technically speaking. He's also a new ally who's going to help us on a mission. Hifumi has been taking care of him," Ren answered Sojiro while concealing Sion's Revenant nature and where he came from.

Sipping some coffee, Sion gave a satisfied sigh. "This coffee is good and this place is very relaxing." Scanning through the café, the Revenant couldn't feel more at ease. The place has a welcoming aura.

"Thanks for the compliments," Sojiro smirked, taking Sion's polite compliments while making out some of his English. "You're not the first English speaking customer I've had."

"Really? Interesting."

"I've had a few American and English customers come in. So, don't be surprised if I can interpret your language." The old man casually grinned.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm curious Sion," Ann asked him.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked the Revenant.

Taken aback, Sion found himself stumped by this random question. "Music? Well, anything I guess. Where I come from, there wasn't much music to listen to, except for a few radios that played some loud and intense vocals." He interacted and fluently communicated with Ann in English.

With a wholesome smile on her face, Ann took out a pair of earpods and put them in Sion's ears. "Well, tell me what you think? You're going to hear a music band. Let me know when you're ready."

"Um, sure."

"Let's see here. Let's start with this band. Ready?"

Nodding, Sion replied. "Go ahead." When Ann pressed the play button on her smartphone, the strumming of an electric guitar played in Sion's ear. A male vocalist then started singing, causing Sion to lean forward and nod his head. As the vocalist continued singing, the tone of the music was soothing and haunting enough, lifting his spirits and visualizing himself with his Revenant friends once again. As an outpouring of his nostalgic memories hit him, a relaxed smile formed on his face. Ann, Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana watched him nodding and smiling. Noticing their glances, the Revenant shook his head. "Sorry."

"Judging from that calm look on your face, you like it! Crossfade has good music!" Ann giggled.

"What were you thinking about listening to that song?" Ren asked the Revenant.

Sion plainly answered. "Well, mostly about home and my friends. All the good times we had."

Ryuji's smile widened. "These friends of yours sound like cool people."

"They are."

"Ok, Sion. Listen to this next band, ready?" Ann prepared to push play.

"Let's do it," the Revenant replied.

"Lacuna Coil is another favorite band of mine," Ann played the next song.

A female vocalist's calm and evocative singing played in Sion's ear. Leaning his head back, Sion relaxed his mind and imagined himself sitting near a dark tree with low hanging red beads that resembled cherries. Behind Sion, a pair of pale arms folded around his neck. Without looking over his shoulder, a pair of golden eyes belonging to a woman leaned over to whisper in his ear. Her calm, enigmatic voice eased Sion, bringing him into a sleep-like state. Getting deeper into the song, he imagined himself in a depopulated and ruined city once teeming with life and overrun by the Lost.

"This music is beautiful. I've heard nothing like it back in my world." Sion murmured, finding himself immersed by the song. "These sound similar but very different from the music I've heard in my world."

"What was it like?" Ryuji curiously asked him.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but the music gets very intense and full of energy. I heard it a lot back at our home base." Sion tried to explain. "Anyway, thank you, Ann. That music was refreshing."

Ann warmly smiled. "It's my pleasure. I'd be happy to show you the other music artists we listen to."

Just then, the ringing of the café signaled the arrival of a new customer. Everyone turned only for Togo Hifumi to step into view.

"Sorry, I took so long. I'm back," the apologetic Shogi player chimed in.

"Hifumi, welcome back…" Sion paused, his eyes meeting Hifumi, who came dressed in a cute sleeveless light blue and white pinstriped casual summer dress. Folded over is the collar area of the dress. Her necklace is hanging at the front of her chest. Fastened around her waist is a white belt. She has her hair in a bun style and white shoes. She also carried an orange purse.

"Welcome back, Hifumi," Ren said.

Just then, Yumeko poked her head out behind Hifumi. "And she didn't come alone! Hi, guys!"

"Hello, Yumeko," Ann answered.

"And don't forget us!" Ryōta announced, walking in with Mary.

"So, did you bring your Shogi board?" Yusuke asked Hifumi.

"I did and Yumeko was very insistent about playing against me."

Yumeko added with a sneaky grin. "I'm ready to play, Hifumi!"

Hifumi replied with a composed smirk. "Well, let's not waste any time."

Finding another table, the two women commenced with their Shogi game. Having gotten to know each other during the past couple of days, Hifumi and Yumeko learned each other's school backgrounds and their love for games. By the middle of their Shogi game, victory seemed to be within Yumeko's grasp. Her every play had Hifumi guessing.

"Yes! I haven't been this excited since… oh yes! Give me more until I've defeated you, Hifumi-san!" Yumeko yelled out in ecstasy. Her red glowing eyes depicted her ever obsessive desire to enjoy testing an opponent's mental prowess and finding the thrill of the game. For a moment, she seemed to slide her right hand through her undies as if she were masturbating. All the while during her ecstatic moment, she nibbled her left thumb. This unusual behavior elicited unnerved and bewildered looks from the Thieves.

However, despite Yumeko's erratic aura seemingly trying to suffocate her, the pragmatic Hifumi played her critical move, ultimately deciding the game in her favor. "You've fallen for my trap!" She passionately yelled out. "Now, let the hair threads of the queen ensnare my opposing pieces! Infantry, go all out and slay the source!"

Just like that, Hifumi was the winner. Standing from her seat, Yumeko clapped for her opponent.

"That was wonderful, Hifumi-san!" Yumeko happily cried and smiled despite losing the game. "It was truly an honor to play with a Shogi pro like you!"

"Thank you. I learned Shogi from my father watching him play and by him teaching me. I once supported him when he was ill while playing professionally. Then, my mother started manipulating games in my favor, which soured my reputation for a while." Hifumi then faced Ren and his friends. "Thanks to the Phantom Thieves, they changed my mother for the better."

Yumeko was mesmerized. "Lucky you. My parents already passed away. I had to take care of my older sister who was hospitalized due to gambling." Yumeko contrasted her life story to Hifumi's.

"That's quite noble of you, Jabami-san." Hifumi nodded, her face calm as ever. "We play for those we care for, but our approach to the game can't be any different. I'm cool and collective and you're fiery and passionate."

"You can say that again," Mary remarked.

"Good game, you two," Ryōta nodded.

However, none in the room was more impressed than Sion. Observing Hifumi's plays, he knew exactly what pieces Hifumi would pick.

"Well now, do I notice something going on between you and that young lady?" Sojiro chimed in, teasing the Revenant.

Bewildered by this, Sion whispered to Ren. "Hey, what's he going on about?"

"You've been hanging with Hifumi for a few days. How close are you with her now?"

"Well, she trusts me."

Ren smirked. "Just take it slow, Sion. Take your time and go with the flow."

Ann giggled. "Ooo, giving him some love advice?"

Sion sighed. "I don't know. We're just friends now."

Ryuji deviously grinned. "That's what they all say."

Morgana rolled his eyes. "C'mon, leave him alone, guys."

Hifumi openly addressed the gamblers. "Since you're all here, you should know Ren and his friends go by Phantom Thief codenames. And if we're going to be working with them, we'll need some codenames."

Hearing this, Ren concurred. "That's really for the best. So, what have you decided?"

"So, we're really going by our codenames now?" Mary sighed. "Fine, what was my name before?"

"Brave." Ryōta reminded her.

"Oh, right! And you're Pesto?"

Ryōta corrected her. "P _r_ esto."

"Right, Presto."

"Good names, you two," nodded Hifumi as she turned toward the Compulsive Gambler. "What have you decided on, Yumeko?"

"Hmmm. How does Tamamo sound?" Yumeko decided.

"Tamamo? Like the Tamamo-no-Mae from the Nine-Tailed Fox legend?" Ann asked the dark-haired gambler.

"Yeah! Because she's renowned for her beauty and intelligence just like me! And since I have the Nine-Tails spirit, I figure why not go with Tamamo?"

Mary remarked. "And you're every bit as mischievous as the fox."

"That's a good name, Yumeko," Hifumi said. "I'm honestly kind of stumped on my codename."

"Do you need any suggestions?" Sion offered.

"How about Lotus? According to Buddhist practitioners, a white lotus is regarded as a symbol of purity. And there couldn't be a better codename than that," Yusuke asked Hifumi.

The Shogi player smiled genuinely. "That's a very nice name, Yusuke. Perhaps I should consider it?"

Futaba interjected. "Eh, I don't know, Inari. I don't think Hifumi's buying into it."

"Well, what name do you have in mind, oh exalted one?"

Folding her arms, the hacker rocked back and forth on a chair. "Hmmm." She rolled her eyes, staring over to Yusuke, who looked at her waiting for an immediate response. "You got me. I don't have a clue."

The artist facepalmed. "I figured."

"How about Otohime, Hifumi?" Haru suggested. "I think that's a lovely name."

"I agree and I remember that undersea princess from the tale of Urashima Tarō, but that's not quite what I'm looking for."

"Then, what about Jingū? Do you remember the Japanese empress who ruled as regent after her husband's passing? She ultimately became like a king. The way you play Shogi, you remind me of an empress leading an army and swiftly conquering enemies all while standing firm and proud." Makoto pitched this idea to Hifumi.

"You put a lot of thought into that name and yes I recall about Empress Jingū, the renowned warrior empress that led an invasion in Korea ages ago. I do picture myself through her."

Ann concurred with Makoto's idea. "Yeah, that's totally you, Hifumi! You should go with that one!"

With her cheeks blushing, Hifumi modestly replied. "Tempting as that name would be, but I'm looking for something that's more suited to my battle appearance. I was thinking more like Tennyo."

"Tennyo?" Mary blinked. "Why that name?"

Ren added. "So, your battle form is based on a heavenly being?"

"More or less, I was able to conjure a form of divine lightning. The properties seemed to be from divine light. So, just now Tennyo came to mind. And since a tennyo is a female spiritual being, there's not a more suitable codename for me than that one," Hifumi explained the meaning behind her chosen codename. "According to Buddhist mythology, tennyo are beautiful entities known for their unparalleled elegance and grace."

"While I don't entirely understand your culture's mythologies, the way you described a tennyo is exactly what I saw when you helped me fight those monsters," Sion added, eliciting a genuinely modest smile from Hifumi. "Tennyo is a perfect codename for you."

"Thank you, Sion."

Makoto slightly frowned, seemingly perturbed that her codename suggestion wasn't picked.

"I agree. That's a much better name!" Ann chimed in while tapping Ren's hand. "Don't you think, Ren?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Well, if Hifumi is fine with it, then I am, too!" Yumeko enthusiastically said.

"So, our codenames have all been decided," Ryōta stated.

"Now, we can get into more important things. How do we get to Osaka?" Morgana related this to the Thieves and company.

"Why don't we take a bullet train?" Haru suggested. "There will be one that can take us from here to Osaka."

"Then, how does going there in a day sound? Tomorrow, we prepare and pack things along for this trip. That should give us a full day before we head for the bullet train the following morning." Makoto offered a plan for her friends.

"Sounds fine to me," Ryuji nodded, flashing a grin.

"Then, it's settled?" Ren said.

"Wow, talk about memory lane. Remember the last time we went to Osaka those couple of years ago?" Ann clamped her hands together. "It's going to be fun revisiting the sites!"

Hopping off from her chair, Futaba chuckled. "That was a fun summer!"

Yusuke added. "Indeed it was."

"Remember guys. This is not a vacation. Our trip to Osaka is a crucial mission. So, we won't be on a fun road trip like last time. Anyway, Nekomata told us about those spirits we need to meet," Morgana reminded them about their mission.

"Don't forget about finding that source that's released the Yokai and the Lost," Sion said.

"Yeah, we know. You didn't need to remind us." Makoto interjected almost blatantly giving Sion the cold shoulder. Not taking too kindly to her reproach, he walked up to the policewoman and rebuked.

"Oh, so it's like that? Are you singling me out here?"

Upon hearing Sion's retort, the policewoman met him with her usually fierce gaze, which often spooked her friends, but it didn't faze the Revenant. She became impressed with Sion holding his ground.

"What's your problem?" Makoto furrowed her eyes, her stern gaze didn't waver for a single moment.

"I could ask you that, too. It's because I'm a Revenant, right? It's because I'm not a human like you and your friends. It's because I'm different."

"That's not…"

"Then, what is it?" Sion tried to force an answer out of her.

Makoto bit her bottom lip. "That's not true."

"I saw how upset you looked when Hifumi went with her own idea instead of yours. Is it because of that?"

"No."

Walking right up to Makoto, Sion got in her face. "Then, what is it?"

"Hey, if you two are going to argue here take it outside! I don't want any problems inside my place!" Sojiro quickly called out.

Sion bowed. "I apologize, sir." Then, he felt Makoto's hand grab his right shoulder.

"You heard him. Outside. _You_ and _me_." The policewoman grabbed Sion's arm and dragged him outside the café. Following the ringing of the bells, the door shut.

Yumeko blinked. "Hmmm? Revenant? What's that? I've never heard of such a European nationality." This response drew exasperated sighs from the others, especially Mary.

"That's because there is no such nationality! So, my suspicions were right. I knew there was something off when he mentioned he wasn't from 'here'. Yukimura wasn't vague when he said that," Mary plainly remembered what Yukimura related concerning Sion's native home. "He's from another world."

Ren turned and faced Hifumi. "Is this true?"

Not saying a word, Hifumi couldn't conceal her distraught look. She hoped Sion's true nature wouldn't get out so soon, but now that the cat is out of the bag she couldn't hide the truth anymore.

"It's going to be a lot to take in, but I'll tell you everything on our way to Osaka."

Just then, the argument between Makoto and the Revenant escalated further, causing the group to turn around. Hifumi instinctively jumped out of her chair and gasped.

"Sion!"

Makoto and Sion's heated argument could be heard outside the coffee shop.

"Listen to me, you're the one who attacked me and my friends first!" Makoto berated him.

"Because of the way you and your friends approached me, I acted on instinct to protect myself and Hifumi!"

"Ok, yes, we thought you were a threat."

"And assumed I'd hurt Hifumi?!"

"We didn't know!" Makoto angrily snapped back.

"Well, look how that turned out. Your friends turned out nice to me, but you're still hostile toward me. It's because I'm not human, right? You think I'm some vampire or whatever only using Hifumi as a pawn. You think I have some ulterior motive?!"

"Well, no…"

Sion frowned. "You're lying."

Having heard enough accusations, Makoto raised a fist. "I'm not lying!" Raising a hand to him, Sion quickly seized her hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm warning you, Mako- _kins_. If you continue to bother, threaten, or annoy me in any kind of way, I won't have any problem drinking your blood." Sion growled, his eyes turning bright red, causing Makoto to back off. As he walked by the policewoman, the Revenant didn't even make eye contact and walked in to calm Hifumi down.

Hearing her friends asking Sion questions, apprehensive emotions filled Makoto's heart. She bit her bottom lip. Then, she gnashed her teeth. Hearing Sion calling her 'Mako-kins' not only demeaned her but stirred irritation. Venting out her frustrations, she punched the brick wall side of the coffee shop, narrowly missing the window glass.

"Call me Mako-kins, will you?" The dark brunette muttered quietly, lowkey anger evident in her tone. "Who the fuck do you take me for?" She scowled under heavy breath.

Observing from an enclosed space near the coffee shop, an eavesdropping Akechi overheard Makoto and Sion's heated argument. He kept a distance with his back turned so no one could recognize him. He has an earpiece, which he used to listen to the Thieves and company's conversation about their trip.

With a collective smirk, Akechi muttered. "So, you're all going to Osaka? Wait until she hears about this."

* * *

_**2:15 PM (JST)** _

"And they're taking a bullet train to Osaka in two days," Akechi informed Sumire, both sitting together at a café table.

"I see. So, early morning on August 3?" Sumire asked him.

"That's right."

"Then, that's where we'll go."

"Of course, finding them will be easier said than done, but our Metaverse powers should allow us to find them."

Sumire smiled modestly. "Yes, you're right, but I do want to see how senpai and the others are doing. And I want to help their new friends in any way I can!"

Sipping his teacup, Akechi chortled. "You and me both, Sumire." Finishing his last sip, the former detective stood from his chair. "So, we'll meet first thing Monday morning?"

Sumire nodded. "Yes, I'll see you then!"

"Good to know."

* * *

_**Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (** _ _**四軒茶屋** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/3:47 PM (JST)** _

Once the meeting adjourned, Ren stayed behind with Ann and helped Sojiro mind the coffee shop. Following Ann to her modeling gig, a rattling sound came from Ren's left pant pocket. Pulling out his smartphone, he opened up Ryuji's text. Ryuji's message suggested a chat to review about today's meeting. Ren and Ann took out their smartphones and entered the chatroom. Profile pictures of the Thieves' appeared next to their written texts on the phone screen.

**Ren** : It's been years since we did these kinds of chats.  
 **Futaba** : No kidding! We have awesome memories of these phone chats. They've added a bunch of cool new features! Sure takes me back to Medjed.  
 **Ren** : Yeah, and you sure dealt with them using your hacking skills, Futaba. Anyway guys, have you all bought the tickets? We've planned for August 3 at 8:00 AM.  
 **Yusuke** : Yes, we have. It'll be fascinating to revisit Osaka.  
 **Haru** : Yes, likewise. It's a gorgeous city.  
 **Ryuji** : And the food there tasted real sweet! Not to mention Universal Studios!  
 **Ann** : Yeah, we've already reserved a hotel for us. It'll be great to relax! :) Unlike the Hawaii trip, we won't have any chaperones walking us around.  
 **Futaba** : Duh! We're adults! ^^  
 **Ren** : And with Hifumi, Sion, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta joining us, we have more assets on our side.  
 **Makoto** : Guys, I apologize for causing a scene like that. Normally, I'd keep my cool.  
 **Ryuji:** Suuuure.  
 **Makoto:** … anyway, I still have my suspicions towards that vampire. I don't know why you guys are being friendly towards him?  
 **Haru** : Well, he hasn't done anything cruel to us. Besides, he rightfully defended himself to protect Hifumi and the others.  
 **Ann** : Makoto, maybe you should loosen up? No need to take things too seriously.  
 **Ryuji** : Yeah, maybe being a workaholic police officer is giving you a big head. :P  
 **Makoto** : Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!  
 **Futaba** : Okay guys, settle down and chill! Do I need to chat ban you two?!  
 **Ren** : Heh, you don't want to cross a hacker's mod abilities, do you?  
 **Ryuji:** I'll behave.  
 **Makoto:** Fine.  
 **Ren:** Let's all get some rest today. Pack tomorrow. And see y'all Monday morning. Later.

Afterward, Ren and Ann turned off their phones.

"Hey, you think Makoto will be ok, Ren?" Ann asked him with concern for their policewoman friend.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I hope so."

"The last thing we need is further escalation between her and Sion. That's the last thing we need before and during this trip."

"I agree. Let's try our best to resolve their differences."

The model quickly remembered someone. "Oh, any word from Sumire?"

Ren checked his messages, scanning for Sumire's response. "Nothing."

"I hope she's ok."

"Me, too. But if I know her, she'll surprise us when we least expect it."

* * *

_**Gold's Gym Umeda Osaka/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/5:45 PM (JST)** _

Training solitarily from the rest of the male presence, a musclebound Japanese woman gripped a five-foot-long, 45-pound barbell.

She is a tall woman, whose height was taller than most of the men working out in the same gym. She has fair skin. Her alluring blue eyes have an enchanting vibe that caught the attention of the male gym-goers. Her dark hair is slightly loosened in a ponytail, which she tightened up with a hair band. Her gym clothing consisted of a form-fitting navy blue and white sports bra, matching navy blue and white striped gym shorts, tennis shoes, and small white gym socks. She has a peak conditioned figure, making her stand out from the other gym women. The abdominal area between her sports bra and shorts showed off her six-pack abdominals, a feature gained through dedication and diet. Her shorts revealed her thick, muscular legs, which looked like they could crush a watermelon.

Fully wrapping her fingers over the bar, she scanned the 55-pound weights on each side. Inhaling and exhaling, the female weightlifter performed a set of 10 squats. Afterward, she took a breather and did another set of 10 squats.

She then set the barbell down and cooled off, squeezing cold water from her bottle into her mouth. Having gotten her sip, the weightlifter adjusted and replaced the 55-pound weights with 45-pound ones. Curling the bar, she tested the sturdiness of the barbell and performed three sets of 10 curls. During each curl, her biceps showed the density of her muscular arms. She inhaled and exhaled after each curl.

Dropping the barbell down, the weightlifter grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her face.

Then, she heard her smartphone ringing.

Wiping her hands, she then picked it up and answered in a husky tone, fitting her Amazonesque stature. "Yeah?" Listening to someone on the other line, she wore a serious look. "I see. Do you want to meet at Sankō Shrine? There's new Guardian Spirits?" She nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you there, Kyosuke." With that, she turned off her phone. "Could this be what I think it means?"

* * *

_**Sankō Shrine (** _ _**三香神社** _ _**)/** _ _**Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/7:36 PM (JST)** _

"Looking great there, Mina," a man chimed in and addressed the female weightlifter with familiarity. Veering over, the woman acknowledged her training partner with a cordial glance. As opposed to Mina's larger frame, this individual is a moderately-built Japanese man. His shoulder-length black hair tied is back in a ponytail. He has some facial hair grain over his lips and chin but presented himself in a well-shaven manner. He has thick black eyebrows, with a scar over his left brow. He had on a maroon short-sleeved men's kimono cardigan coupled with a red shirt, dark blue hakama pants, and dark brown shoes.

"Kyosuke, what's going on?" Mina addressed him, dressed in a form-fitting, light blue buttoned sleeveless dress shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. With a sleeveless shirt, this let her expose her muscular arms, which flexing them could show off her bulging biceps. Her dress shirt cut off above her midriff, revealing her six-pack abdominals. She kept her ponytail style with hair bindings.

"Did you not sense the awakening of their spirits?" He queried, his steely gaze meeting her befuddled look.

"So, it's true then? Yukimura and Lady Chacha's Guardian Spirits have found new wielders?"

"Yes, and according to William and the other spirits, the new wielders will arrive here soon."

Furrowing her brows, Mina folded her arms. "Then, we can expect the spirits to bring them to Sankō Shrine. That's where we'll meet the Guardian Spirits' new wielders." As the thought of meeting the Spiritual Gamblers, a hearty and intense smile adorned her face. "Won't this be exciting, Saoirse?"

With that, a beacon of light materialized near Mina. From this shining beacon, a small white-bodied humanoid with a black fish's tail, red-feathered wings, and red feathered ears. Summoned by Mina's beckoning, Saoirse floated around the woman's body.

"Time to come out, Makami," Kyosuke summoned his Guardian Spirit, which resembled a wolf with golden orange fur and antler stags protruding from its front paws. "That's right, Makami. New chosen wielders like us are coming here."

Mina folded an arm over Saoirse. "Yes, won't it be interesting to meet these new Guardian Spirit wielders?" She communicated with her spirit. Saoirse squeaked back, informing her of other details. "William and the other spirits will be here, too? Then, the situation with those Yokai and the other unknown monsters appearing at the Olympics Games is more serious than we imagined, Kyosuke."

"Yes, that's what Makami told me."

"Then, we must prepare to join this new conflict," Mina said, clenching her right hand into a clamped fist.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Crossfade -** _ **The Unknown**_ \- Sion listening to one of the songs.  
 **Lacuna Coil -** _ **Lost Lullaby**_ \- Sion listening to another of the songs.  
 **Kakegurui OST -** _ **Strange Visage**_ \- Hifumi beats Yumeko in Shogi.  
 **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Dim Twilight A**_ \- Another of Hifumi's themes of her involvement with the Phantom Thieves and new allies, the Phantom Thieves discuss which codename is given for Hifumi before it is decided as Tennyo. Likewise, Yumeko and her friends tell their codenames.  
 **Owari no Seraph Opening FULL -** _ **｢**_ _ **X.U.**_ _ **｣**_ **»** **終わりのセラフ** **OP** \- The unity of the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi & Sion, and the Spiritual Gamblers as they finalize their plans in going to Osaka. Sion and Makoto's argument. Akechi and Sumire's scene. Phantom Thief phone chats, and Ren & Ann's conversation afterward.  
 **LiSA -** _ **Confidence Driver**_ \- Mina's intense workout session.


	7. Chapter VI: Return to Osaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/7/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter VI: Return to Osaka** _

* * *

_**Shinkansen (** _ _**新幹線** _ _**)/August 3, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**3** _ _**日** _ _**)/8:55 AM (JST)** _

By morning, the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and three gamblers took the Shinkansen, known in English as the bullet train. This network of railway lines gave people access to travel to any city in the country. For the Thieves, this was their fastest transport to get from Tokyo to Osaka.

Sitting inside the bullet train, Ren, Ann, Makoto, Ryuji, Morgana (inside Ren's backpack), Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Sion, Hifumi, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta enjoyed the beautiful morning view on the way to their destination.

"Whoa, check it out!" Ryuji exclaimed, staring out a window like a giddy child.

"It looks really nice! What do you think, Ryōta?" Yumeko asked her friend.

"Yeah, it's nice. We'll be seeing plenty of nice city and country views," Ryōta concurred.

"It's great for me. Since I've never ridden the Shinkansen," Futaba added. "I mean, this sure beats driving out to Osaka like we did a few years ago!"

Yusuke smirked coolly. "On the bright side, we should be able to see Mount Fuji again. The sight of that formation is magnificent."

"We've already passed by Nagoya," Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, isn't that amazing?" Ann asked Ren.

Smiling, Ren nodded. "Yeah, it sure is."

Staring out, Sion quietly enjoyed the beauty of the cityscape, the countryside, the townhouses, the natural forested landscapes, and monuments. Seeing all of these overwhelmed Sion with relaxing thoughts, almost making him forget the harsh, cruel world he left behind.

"Sion? You've been quiet," Hifumi turned to him.

"This is the first I've ridden on these 'trains'. It's very calm and relaxing," Sion replied, a tranquil smile adorned his face.

"I see. That's good."

"Is this really taking us to another far off city?" The Revenant asked the dark-haired Shogi player.

"Indeed, we're going to another city called Osaka. If you liked Tokyo's sights, you'll for sure enjoy Osaka."

"We're going to have a great time there, Sion!" Yumeko chimed in.

"I haven't been to Osaka in a long time," Mary calmly smiled, lightly pushing Yumeko's arm off her.

Just then, after she got up from her seat next to Haru, Makoto approached Ren, Ann, and Morgana's side.

"May I sit with you for a minute?" Makoto asked the three, which they complied with the policewoman's request. "Tell me. Do you really believe everything Sion says?" She muttered, painstakingly eyeing Sion on the other side of the bullet train.

"It's hard to say. Hifumi has reassured she's been taking care of Sion," Ann stated.

"To be fair, we know little about him. Do keep in mind, we attacked him first. He presumed we were a threat to Hifumi, Yumeko, and the others," Morgana reminded Makoto, as he talked the other passengers outside the collective group could hear are cat meows.

"I'm concerned you two might instigate a fight. We saw you and Sion about to get into it outside the boss's place." Ann referred to Makoto's heated argument with Sion two days ago.

Almost wanting to gnash her teeth, Makoto sighed. "He warned if I didn't stop instigating and annoying him, he'd bite my neck and drink my blood."

Hearing this, Ren frowned. "For your sake, I wouldn't bother him. We're all trying to make him feel comfortable, but you've gotten too confrontational with him. Beyond attacking us in self defense, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yes, I know that, but I'm baffled you're all being too friendly to him."

Ann smiled. "Just give him a chance, Makoto. After learning just bits of his background, it sounds like he's had it rough. Hifumi hopes he can build trust with us."

"Fine. I'll try and be more open-minded." Makoto complied, deeply sighing.

"That's great to know!" Ann nodded approvingly.

"Let's hope cooler heads can prevail. We need to keep it together and learn about the source releasing these monsters," Morgana stated.

Just then, Nekomata materialized, startling Morgana. His presence was not detected by civilians outside the group. " _ **We have passed Kyoto, my friends. Very soon we shall reach our destination.**_ "

"Thanks for letting us know, Nekomata-sama," Makoto said to the Guardian Spirit. Then, Haru walked up to her. "Hey, Haru-chan."

"Are you ok, Mako-chan?"

"Yeah, sorta. Look, I'll get over Sion and try to get along with him."

Haru passively replied. "I know. You being law enforcement, you just want to look out for us."

"I do and it's partly why I was suspicious about Sion, but when his vampiric nature was revealed, I couldn't help but feel wary. Look, I'll try and give him a chance." She quietly observed Sion and Hifumi conversing.

Pointing to the window, Hifumi showed Sion a gorgeous view of Kyoto's famed shrines and temples. Mesmerized by the beautiful historical landmarks, the Revenant became further immersed with what the current world had to offer to show him, which his native dimension never offered him. He gladly partook everything in Hifumi's company.

Adjusting his glasses, Ren smirked. "Look out, Osaka. The Thieves are coming back with some company."

* * *

_**Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/10:35 AM (JST)** _

Best known for making high-quality food and often referred to as the "Nation's Kitchen", Osaka is the third largest Japanese city in terms of population. Back in the Edo period, Osaka served as the center of the rice trade. There are four interconnected towers in the Umeda area built in the late 1980s. The Umeda Sky Building is the most recognizable.

Scouring the Osakan streets and arriving near a less crowded vicinity, the Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers were surrounded by many sight-seeing infrastructures, historical landmarks, entertainment venues, and a variety of restaurants. Recalling their last visit three years ago, fun and cherished memories filled their minds.

"It's like how I remembered it," Yusuke smiled.

"It hasn't changed," Ren remarked, then reflected on their previous acquaintances during the last time in Osaka. "I wonder how Zenkichi, Akane, Sophia, and Ichinose are doing?"

Ann added. "There were many things we couldn't do when we were here last time!"

Ryuji then commented. "We totally missed out on Universal Studios! How about we go?!" He yelled out exuberantly, his spirit full of energy.

"If it's anything like Tokyo Disneyland, it'll be fun!" Ann concurred with him.

"Hopefully it'll turn out better than the last time we were at Tokyo Disneyland. If you recall, my father…" Haru then stopped mid-sentence, doing her best not to be overcome with grief over her father's tragedy that initially framed the Phantom Thieves as criminals.

"Haru…" Makoto clapped Haru's shoulder gently.

"Thanks, Mako-chan."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hifumi gave Haru her condolences.

"It's fine. Anyway, we're here to investigate and maybe unwind a bit."

Yumeko gleefully chimed in. "Yeah, why don't we indulge ourselves in some fun activities?! We should hit up some bars and gamble to our heart's content?!"

Mary sighed in exasperation. "How about no?"

Striking Yumeko's forehead with a finger tap, Hifumi openly chastised her. "No, you don't. Did you forget gambling is illegal in Japan?"

"Not unless it's pachinko?" Yumeko blinked thrice, pushing Hifumi's finger away. "There aren't laws about converting non-cash prizes into cash at the pachinko parlor windows, right?"

Ryōta recalled. "Oh yeah! There aren't laws for those! I don't see the harm!"

Hifumi turned to Sion. "There is the Shitennō-ji. We can visit that place if you'd like to."

The Revenant happily replied. "Whatever it is, I'm interested to see it."

Just then, Makoto grumbled under her breath, unnerved by listening to the others planning leisure activities.

"Hey, did you guys forget why we're here?" Makoto scoffed, folding her arms. A cross look etched on her facial features, conveying her annoyance with her friends' casual way of conducting themselves. "We're not here for fun. We're here to investigate." She slightly deepened her tone, sternly lecturing and restoring some order to the lively group. "There. Much better."

Scoffing, Ryuji muttered. "What's gotten you so worked up, Makoto?"

Makoto nodded. "Just forget it, I've just been under some stress since we became Thieves again."

Haru gently smiled. "Just don't overexert yourself, Mako-chan. I know you mean well."

Yusuke then reasonably added. "I can understand Makoto's position. We are here on a mission, but we should take advantage of leisure activities to help us ease our minds."

Futaba raised a hand. "Yep! We missed out on some activities when we were here last time! We need to make up for it!"

Taking a deep breath, Sion sighed. "No, it's clearly because of me. Right, Mako- _kins_?" He turned away, not even looking at her.

"When did I mention you? Do you still have a problem with me?" Makoto rebuked, unnerved by the Revenant's snide remark toward her. She watched him holding Hifumi's hand.

"I don't know. You tell me," Sion scoffed.

"Oook, that's enough. Let's not cause a scene here, ok?" Ren interjected, cutting off Sion and Makoto exchanging tense glares.

"Right. Anyway, why don't we split up into groups and investigate through the prefectures here?" Makoto suggested.

"And I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't lose track," Morgana trotted over to the policewoman.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, Makoto?" Ren queried, showing concern for her current state of being.

"I'll be ok. All of you should split up as I suggested."

"Don't worry about us, guys. I've got me and Makoto covered!" Morgana reassured them.

"Thanks, Mona," Makoto smiled at the cat. "And Hifumi?"

"Yes?" The Shogi player blinked, surprised that Makoto quickly acknowledged her.

"Look after Sion, ok?" Makoto nodded as she and Morgana headed out into the streets to investigate, leaving the others behind to contemplate their next move.

"Well, shit. Where can we start looking?" Ryuji wondered.

"Osaka is an awfully large place to investigate clues," Yusuke pointed out the city's immense size and population density.

"I wish the old cat would tell us where we should go next," Yumeko remarked.

" _ **Hey, young miss. Watch who you're calling an old cat!**_ " Nekomata materialized in front of the group.

"Whoops, sorry!" Yumeko apologetically replied.

" _ **Just for a frame of reference, many historical events took place in this city. The Siege of Osaka took place at Osaka Castle, igniting a war between the Tokugawa and Toyotomi clans going from the Winter of 1614 to the summer of 1615. This ushered in the beginning of the Genna era. It is here where William assisted the Tokugawa forces while the Spaniard Maria assisted Yukimura and Lady Chacha.**_ "

Yumeko recalled. "Lady Chacha is the one who once possessed the Nine-Tails, which she gave me!"

" _ **Indeed, and she used Amrita, which led to tragedy. In the end, William and Yukimura teamed to defeat Lady Chacha after she became the Nine-Tailed Fox. Both Yukimura and Lady Chacha chose to die from the flames, freeing themselves from the bloody conflict.**_ "

With concern in her eyes, Mary turned to Yumeko. "And how ironic we ended up with Yukimura and Lady Chacha's Guardian Spirits. Look, Yumeko. Don't make the same mistake Lady Chacha made. She let the darkness take hold of her. I'd hate to see you and the Nine-Tails suffer."

As she whipped around, Yumeko presented her with a big smile. "Relax, Mary! Nothing's going to happen! I did promise Lady Chacha I'd treat her fox well."

Ryōta chuckled. "Yeah, you did promise."

"Anyway, should we start investigating like private eye detectives? Oooh, if only we had those cool and nifty magnifying glasses!" Futaba said.

"Or, how about we simply look around and find any suspicious supernatural activity?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Uh, that'll work, too, Inari."

" _ **I shall be in contact with you all soon, my friends.**_ " Nekomata's presence vanished, leaving the group to split up into smaller groups.

"Ready?" Ren asked Ann as they split off from the rest of the group.

"Ren," Haru stepped in, catching up with him and Ann. "Do you think we should let Mako-chan go like that? You think she'll be ok?"

Nodding, he nonchalantly replied. "It's not like she hasn't gone off on her own before. She'll be ok with Morgana."

"I see."

"Hey, relax, Haru. Use this time for yourself and take in the pleasures you couldn't when we were last time." Ann winked.

"Ok, I will!" Haru eagerly cried out.

Before turning to leave, Sion, Hifumi, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta approached Ren and Ann.

"May we join you?" Hifumi asked the couple.

"We promise we won't get in the way," Yumeko said.

Mentally cursing to himself, Ren's initial plans for an outing with Ann alone were shot. He also couldn't say no to Hifumi's polite inquiry.

"Sure, follow us," he complied, which elicited jovial cheers from Yumeko.

Grabbing Sion's hand, Hifumi dragged him along. "Let's have some fun while we're investigating."

"I'd like that, but let's also stay vigilant," warned the Revenant.

* * *

_**Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan (** _ _**海遊館** _ _**)/Minato-ku, Osaka (** _ _**港区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/12:23 PM (JST)** _

Instead, however, the mission turned into a carefree outing for the other Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers. One group, comprising Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba, visited one of the world's largest aquariums.

"Woooow, look at all the fishies!" Futaba's widening and gleaming eyes scanned the various colored fish swimming inside large aquarium tanks. Zipping by the crowds, the hacker glimpsed at every inch of the aquarium exhibits. "Whoa, it's like I'm looking into the ocean!"

"These aquariums are packed with thousands of species," Yusuke informed Futaba, who scanned a massive tank. Her eyes gaped open when a massive spotted shark leisurely swam inside a massive tank shared with a host of other fish species.

"You guys have got to get a load of this big shark!" Futaba pointed to the giant shark.

"Ah, yes, the whale shark. This is the Pacific Ocean tank," the artist read a sign posted next to the massive aquarium.

"Look, Inari! A manta ray!" Futaba pulled him over, pointing him to a massive manta ray swimming away from the whale shark.

"Aren't those tuna fish?" Haru eyed the school of tuna.

"Those are bluefin tuna. My, isn't it just beautiful?" Yusuke backed off, framing the large aquarium with his hands like an artist would while capturing a perfect scenery draw and paint. "Doesn't it just seem like we're walking underwater in the Pacific Ocean? This would be a picture perfect scene to replicate on canvas. Of course, I'd make some modifications to make it more exquisite."

With an awkward look, Futaba sardonically remarked. "Uh, Inari. You're being weird again."

Haru giggled. "I could see this painted and framed like a painting."

After leaving the Pacific Ocean Tank, the group briefly split to explore different exhibits. Entering the Jellyfish Area, the enthused artist became fascinated by the various jellyfish species. Gaining more inspiration, Yusuke pictured illustrations of jellyfish. Imagining himself in a sea full of jellyfish, he recalled a time when he made a painting based on Mementos.

Futaba visited the Japanese Forests and Tasmanian Sea exhibits. She became enamored by the otters and dolphins. However, none fascinated the eccentric hacker more than the Japanese giant salamanders.

"Wow, I've seen these a lot on TV! But, you're straight out of prehistory!" Futaba's eyes gleamed at a giant salamander in its exhibit.

Elsewhere, Haru visited the Ecuadorian Jungle exhibit, quickly won over by the giant capybaras.

"Awww, they're so cute," Haru beamed with joy.

* * *

_**Universal Studios Japan (** _ _**ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパン** _ _**)/Konohana-ku, Osaka (** _ _**此花区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/1:30 PM (JST)** _

Walking into Universal Studios Japan felt like stepping into a fantastical realm come to life. While not quite as magical as Tokyo Disneyland, it is as imaginative for a theme park. Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers walked in expecting a fantastic experience.

The group split into two groups: Ren & Ann as a pairing and Yumeko & her friends joining Hifumi & Sion. Watching his friends go their separate ways, a distraught Ryuji sulked and looked around for something to entertain him.

"Man, so many things to do," Ryuji muttered, his eyes vividly scanning the theme park attractions. Without paying any mind, he quickly stumbled back when bumping into someone. "Yo, watch where you're..!"

"No, I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going!" Came a soft, polite response from a young woman. Rising his eyes to meet the person, Ryuji faced a youthful woman who looked roughly near Ryuji's age. Her shoulder-length light brown hair has shades of natural orange and worn in a ponytail. She has on a strapless white tube top, capri blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Complimenting her summer wear, her accessories are a silver necklace with a peace symbol, purple wrist bracelets, pink nail polish, and silver earrings.

Blinking twice, Ryuji stared awkwardly at the young woman. She giggled when she pointed to his face.

"You're so cute when you blush," she pointed to him.

"I'm blushing? Hahah, gee. I didn't even notice."

The woman chuckled. "Don't sweat it! I mean, we are sweating 'cause it's summertime, right?"

A big goofy grin adorned Ryuji's face. "Yeah, it's freakin' hot out."

"Wanna go find some shade somewhere."

"Uh, sure…" He replied as she grabbed his hand and walked him along.

"I know a good spot to cool off. Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself! My name is Tokiha Miyako!" The girl casually greeted him, finding shade under an umbrella stand outside an ice cream vendor.

"I'm Sakamoto Ryuji!"

"A pleasure to meet ya!" Miyako sat down with him. "So, you alone?"

"Nah, my friends went and ditched me. My best bud's hanging out with my other best BFF. And a group of us split up. We just came in from Tokyo."

"Oh, you're from Tokyo? That's nice. I live around here."

Ryuji smiled. "I can tell from the Osakan accent ya got."

Miyako giggled, twirling a lock of her hair. "I'm in a similar boat. My friends are hanging with their dates, but I came alone. So, I figure I go find a random friend to hang out with. And so…" She poked Ryuji's chest and winked. "You drew the random lot."

"Lucky me then? Go figure." The knucklehead itched the back of his head.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"You choose. I've never been here before."

"Well, ya came to the right place, Ryuji! Follow me!" An enthused smile formed on the energetic girl's face as she walked Ryuji into the _Jurassic Park_ attractions. He shared her enthusiasm, exploring the area and encountering life-like animatronics of dinosaurs, including some _Velociraptors_ and a _Spinosaurus_.

"Like oh my gosh, don't they look real?!" Miyako happily exclaimed.

"Heheh, hell yeah! Like straight out of the movies!" Ryuji heartily laughed as Miyako led him straight for _Jurassic Park: The Ride_ attraction.

"I think you'll like this, Ryuji." With that, Miyako took him into the ride. By the end, the cart took a watery dive with the climactic appearance of the _T. rex_ bellowing its loud, ear-shattering iconic roar.

"Wow, that was great!" Ryuji hollered, pumping his fist up overhead.

"I'm glad ya liked it, Ryuji."

"Where to next?"

Miyako smirked. "How about the Minion Park?"

Elsewhere in the theme park, Ren and Ann stepped into a life-like scene straight out of a movie. They recognized the castle, the wizards, and magic. The couple found themselves in the Wizardly World of Harry Potter. They gazed in awe around the Harry Potter-themed attractions.

Facing a young boy with short brown hair and glasses, Ann turned to Ren, resisting the urge to giggle out loud.

"What?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Did I ever tell you almost look like Harry Potter?" Ann chuckled, clamping her mouth as to not laugh.

"What? No, I don't," he scoffed, meticulously staring at the Harry Potter figure. Promptly removing his glasses, the young man pivoted Ann's way. "How about now?"

"Hmm, yeah you still kinda do."

"Unbelievable." He put his glasses back on.

"I remember watching the movies growing up, but never read much of the books."

Ren smirked. "I read some of them. Still, this attraction is nice."

"I know! It's like we're in their world!" Ann gleefully stared at the Alnwick Castle. Grabbing his hand, she led him around to the area paying tribute to Diagon Alley. Afterward, they rode on the Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey attraction.

To make his girlfriend happy, Ren bought her a wand replica from the gift shop. Merrily gleaming over her souvenir gift, Ann hugged his right arm.

"Thanks so much! You're the best, Ren!" She said, smiling wholesomely to her boyfriend.

In another vicinity of the theme park, Hifumi, Sion, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta scoured the Super Nintendo World attraction that recently opened. Heading over to the Mario Kart attraction, the group walked right in as if they've literally entered the Super Mario realm.

The lush & colorful Mushroom Kingdom backdrop framed a genuine life-like look for the fictitious video game world. The green pipes, the large red and white spotted mushrooms, the red piranha plants, and oversized blocks occupied most of the space.

"Isn't this great, you guys?!" Yumeko excitedly flailed her arms in the air like she didn't care.

"We're literally in the Super Mario world!" Ryōta exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, I never imagined it'd be this life-like," Mary gaped, surveying the outlandish park attraction.

For Sion, the entire experience, including this one, was surreal to him. He never would've imagined these attractions in his world. Quietly admiring the life-like attraction from Super Nintendo Land, the Revenant's mind was back at ease. At that moment, Sion eased his mind, briefly purging the bleak atmosphere of his world.

Noting Sion's relaxed state, Hifumi slid her hand into his and grasped. "Are you ok, Sion?"

"Yeah, I'm just relaxed now. Walking around these attractions, I feel at peace. It's almost making me forget my world. But, most of all, I feel better by your company, Hifumi." Sion replied. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Hifumi genuinely smiled, relaxing her grip on Sion's hand. "As long as you're happy, that's what matters most."

"Hey! Let's go on the Mario Kart rides!" Yumeko giddily hollered out to Hifumi, Sion, Mary, and Ryōta.

"Hold on, Yumeko! Do they even work?!" Mary surveyed the go-cart machines.

"Wow, it really does feel like we're in a real life video game!" Ryōta yelled out, sitting inside his go-cart.

"Do you want to give it a try?" The Shogi player offered Sion.

"What? Driving in those?" Sion asked her.

"Yes, we can watch and see if it's something you want to try."

Watching Yumeko and her friends adjusting their carts, he smiled. "Yeah, we can watch."

"Ready, set, go!" Yumeko shouted, quickly speeding past Mary and Ryōta. "Eat my dust, Mary!"

"Oh, you want some?!" Mary shouted as the Compulsive Gambler's taunt triggered her competitive spark. "Don't let her beat us, Ryōta!"

"But, this is just for…!" Ryōta called out but Mary already drove past him. "...fun?"

While the gamblers had their competitive race, Sion observed them and the other go-kart racers.

"You think you got it?" Hifumi asked him.

"I think so."

As Hifumi and Sion got into go-karts, Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Miyako arrived to meet them.

"Hey, guys!" Ann waved to them.

"Oh, hello. You all came in time if you want to race," Hifumi said, adjusting her go-kart wheel. She also noted Miyako. "I don't believe we've met?"

"This is Tokiha Miyako. She and I just met," Ryuji replied.

"Hi, I found Ryuji sulking and then we bumped into each other. I hoped to find someone to hang with and Ryuji's been a blast! Ooh, let's get in the go-karts!" Miyako quickly grabbed Ryuji's hand.

"What about you two?" Hifumi asked Ren and Ann.

"We'd be happy to," answered Ren as he and Ann picked their go-karts.

When everyone started driving, Sion was initially slow to catch up. Teaching him the basics of go-karting, Hifumi showed him what he needed to learn. After some trial and error, the Revenant managed to get a firm grip. Casually driving through the race track, Sion enjoyed the thrill of riding a go-kart. A big smile adorned the Revenant's face, enjoying this past time with his new friends.

Watching Sion smiling and laughing, Hifumi felt her mission to help Sion break out of his emotional shell was accomplished.

* * *

_**Osaka Castle (** _ _**大坂城** _ _**)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (** _ _**中央区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/4:45 PM (JST)** _

Meanwhile, Makoto and Morgana diligently investigated the outskirts of the Osaka Castle landmark.

Deeply sighing, Makoto muttered. "Strange, there doesn't seem to be any strange activity here."

"I think we've looked enough then. Let's go and meet the others back at the hotel," Morgana suggested.

"Right," she nodded. Before reaching her for her smartphone, the young policewoman felt a loud rhythm, which resonated in her body like a heartbeat. As her face contorted, Makoto grimaced, garnering Morgana's attention.

"Makoto, are you ok?"

"Can't you feel it, Morgana?" Makoto asked, sensing a mysterious presence. She aimlessly surveyed the area, noting the civilians casually walking and talking like nothing's going on. She quickly turned toward the castle and felt the presence seemingly going there. "This way, Morgana!"

As Makoto stormed off, Morgana sprinted after her. When they reached the castle, Makoto sensed a pained sensation in her mind, causing her to drop to a knee.

"Something's happening… I can see something!" Makoto gasped.

"Makoto, what is it?!"

Suddenly, a quick series of flashbacks from Japan's past played through her mind. She viewed realistic images of warring battles and scorching flames during the Siege of Osaka. The images of Tokugawa, Sanada, and Toyotomi's forces flashed before her eyes. She saw William barreling through a rain of flaming arrows from the castle. She saw human soldiers and various Yokai. More images of William showed him meeting Sarutobi Sasuke, fighting Sanada Yukimura, battling a giant Yokai bird, William facing Toyotomi Hideyori, and finally William and Yukimura facing Lady Chacha, who transformed into a large nine-tailed fox. The flashbacks ended with Yukimura and Lady Chacha's deaths followed by another heartbeat sensation resonating in her.

Makoto gasped as the visions vanished and returned to her state of mind. Taking some time to recollect herself, the policewoman sighed deeply.

"Are you okay, Makoto?" Morgana asked, pawing her leg. "Did you find anything?"

"More like I felt it in my mind. I saw visions."

"Visions?"

Makoto replied, relaxing her breathing. "Yeah, they were visions based on Osaka Castle's past. A major conflict went on here and I saw how it all played out."

"Can it be related as to why those monsters appeared? Did you see the one who could've released them?"

"No, but nonetheless we have to tell the others."

"Alright, let's call everyone to meet back at the hotel," Morgana firmly said.

With that, they made a hasty retreat back to the hotel. Pulling out her smartphone, Makoto prepared to send an emergency text to the other Phantom Thieves.

* * *

_**Outside the** _ _**Osaka Science Museum (** _ _**大阪市立科学館** _ _**)/** _ _**Kita-ku, Osaka (** _ _**北区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/5:05 PM (JST)** _

"Those were quite fascinating exhibitions, weren't they?" Akechi kindly addressed Sumire, who was opposite from him.

"Huh? Oh, yes. They were," Sumire slightly smiled, facing Osaka in front of them. "Finding Ren-senpai and the others is going to be tough."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Sumire. We're sure to find them sooner than later," he gave her some level of reassurance. "If those monsters do attack here, it'll lead us straight to them."

With a gulp, Sumire relaxed. "I hope so."

"Come, there's a lot more to see in Osaka. Let's make the best of it."

"Right," nodded the redhead as she escorted Akechi into the Osakan streets, finding herself feeling less optimistic about finding Ren and the others.

When the two headed out, unbeknownst to them, a small fissure slowly opened up in the sky. A shrill bird's roar came out but yet to be detected by anyone.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Satou Naoki - Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Taika Hen -** _ **Kyouto**_ **(19:07 - 20:38)** \- Welcome to Osaka. This song brings a different experience for the Phantom Thieves as adults on their return to the city, unlike as teenagers back in Scramble.  
 **Persona 5 Scramble OST -** _ **Osaka Town Theme**_ \- Exploring the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan and Universal Studios Japan.  
 **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Fragility of Life**_ \- Makoto and Morgana's continued search of clues in Osaka with hints in Osaka Castle and picturing flashbacks of the Siege of Osaka. Akechi and Sumire's scene in exploring Osaka.


	8. Chapter VII: Siege on Osaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/8/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter VII: Siege on Osaka** _

* * *

As soon as they received Makoto's text message, the Thieves alerted Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers about heading back to the hotel.

* * *

_**RIHGA Royal Hotel Osaka/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/7:30 PM (JST)** _

By the time the group arrived, it was almost nightfall. Upon arriving outside their reserved hotel rooms, they saw Makoto and Morgana already waiting to meet them.

"Makoto, we got your message. What did you and Morgana find?" Ren asked her and the cat.

"You're not going to believe this. I found something strange at…!" Before Makoto could finish her sentence, her face contorted with disbelief when she noticed her friends carrying bags full of souvenirs, most of them purchased from the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan and Universal Studios Japan.

"Hey, sorry we took so long, but we were long ways away from the hotel," Ann openly apologized for everyone.

"Yes, and I had to go look for Sion after he wandered off," Hifumi said.

"We really wished you came with us, Mako-chan," Haru said until she noticed Makoto looking visibly upset. "Mako-chan?"

"Guys, don't tell me you went out and used up valuable time to go sight-seeing instead of…" Morgana then paused as he caught Makoto furrowing her brows.

"What is this? Is this a joke?" Makoto sternly questioned the group, almost gnashing her teeth.

"Yo, Makoto! You missed out on all the fun!" Ryuji hollered, taking off his sunglasses. "Half of us went to Universal Studios and the aquarium! Oh, I even met a really nice girl and got her num-!" As Makoto's fierce gaze met his, he let out a scared whimper.

"You are not helping our situation at all, Ryuji," Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ren sighed and confessed. "I guess we get a bit carried away in forgetting about the mission."

Rubbing her temples, Makoto replied with sarcasm. "Oh, sure, sure, a little bit carried away and forgetting our mission just for some cheap thrills. Meanwhile, Morgana and I did all the work finding some strange energies in Osaka Castle!" Her tone quickly changed as she yelled at her teammates. "What the hell happened with you, guys?! We're supposed to be responsible adults here!"

"Excuse me," Yumeko raised her hand. "Sorry, but you see we just couldn't help indulging ourselves in the fun activities Osaka has to offer. We simply couldn't pass up the oppor-!"

"Did I say you could speak?" Makoto snarled at Yumeko's way.

"Please excuse Yumeko, Niijima-san! She doesn't know any better! I tried so hard to tell her we're here strictly for business!" Mary tried reasoning with the policewoman, who made her flinch with the same intense glare she gave Yumeko and Ryuji.

"I don't think that's going to work, Mary," Ryōta gulped.

"Hey, don't you dare take it out on all of us! Some of us actually were investigating!" Mary rebuked toward Makoto, holding her ground with the younger Niijima sibling.

"Forget it, Mary. You're not going to get through with her," Sion calmly chuckled, stepping away from Hifumi.

"Sion, hold on!" Hifumi beckoned him over.

"This will be a second, Hifumi," he reassured her, not taking his eyes off Makoto, who shifted over to face him. "So, you found the source, huh? Wow, for a mere human, I'm impressed." He openly addressed her in a calm and sardonic tone. Forming a calm, collective grin on his face, he irked Makoto with it.

"And the hell is that supposed to mean, Sion?!" Makoto angrily shouted at the vampire. "I don't know what my friends see in you, but I've had my trust issues with you."

"Yeah, as if I didn't notice," remarked the Revenant.

"Shut up! You talk all high and mighty. Listen, I've had my suspicions about you ever since you came here. It can't be a mere coincidence that when you came here, the Lost and Yokai started to show up!"

Hifumi gasped. "Makoto, you can't blame Sion for the Lost and Yokai suddenly appearing in our world!"

"No? Well, I can and I will call him out on it!" Makoto narrowed her gaze toward Sion.

"Hifumi is right! You can't accuse me of luring these monsters into your world!" Sion snapped at Makoto to the point of his eyes turning red.

Seeing his red eyes brought shivers to Makoto's back. However, she didn't let the Revenant scare her entirely.

"Guys, please no fighting. There's people watching," Haru whispered as she and the others caught onlookers observing the heated exchange and others walking away.

"You have no idea of the hell I've had to go through fighting the Lost! I was separated from my friends! When I arrived here, who was the first person to take me in and treat me with unconditional kindness? Hifumi did! Who else accepted me for what I am? Your friends! Amamiya has treated me fairly! Thanks to Takamaki, I've learned how foreigners have to cope with living in a society they've not accustomed to! The others have been nothing but good to me!" Sion briefly paused and pointed toward Makoto. "But _you_ think I'm some kind of scapegoat just because I'm different from a normal human! Just because you're law enforcement! You think I'm going to hurt your friends or something?!"

Makoto gritted, feeling the sting from Sion's scathing words. "No, that's not…"

Sion didn't allow her to finish. "You want to call me 'high and mighty'? Look who's talking! You're the one who calls herself 'Queen'. Queen of what? Queen of Pettiness? The Queen of stealing the show by enforcing justice with your fist? Please, your so-called idealism is a joke, _**Mako-kins**_."

Upon hearing this as an insult to her codename and dreams, her mind mentally cracked. Coupled with the built-up frustrations during this past couple of days and her last confrontation with Sion, she finally snapped, unleashing her unbridled anger.

Preparing to lunge at Sion, Ryuji and Hifumi seized her by the arms.

" _ **LET ME THE FUCK GO!**_ " Makoto furiously screamed, struggling to break loose from Hifumi and Ryuji restraining her. " _ **YOU BETTER LET ME FUCKING GO! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY ASS!**_ " She so desperately wanted to grab and kill Sion with her fists. She could imagine punching Sion's head off.

"Yo, chill out! We can't let you two fight here!" Ryuji shouted, finding it difficult to restrain Makoto, who elbowed his side and nearly punched his face. "Ow, watch it!"

"Please, Makoto! You are not thinking rationally! Sion has done nothing wrong!" Hifumi pleaded to the policewoman.

As the onlookers walked away, security arrived to assess the situation. As the group noticed the guards, they deescalated the conflict. Once Makoto stopped struggling, Ryuji and Hifumi let her go.

"Th-This isn't right," Makoto muttered, eyeing Sion with her friends. She quickly ran down the hall in anguish.

The group saw a few tears fall from Makoto's eyes.

"Makoto, wait!" Ren called out.

"Mako-chan!" Haru cried out deeply concerned.

"Please, come back! We can cool tensions down after a talk!" Morgana shouted.

Realizing what he said was completely out of line, Sion muttered in guilt. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered.

"Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," Hifumi reassured the Revenant.

"Geez, that could've turned out worse," Mary sighed in disbelief.

"I know! Did you see Sion's eyes turn red? Pretty spooky." Yumeko realized.

"Yeah, _you're_ one to talk!" Both Ryōta and Mary remarked in unison, remembering Yumeko's glowing red eyes when she's in her frenzied gambling mood.

"What now?" Futaba wondered.

Just then, Nekomata materialized in front of the group. _**"Hmm, this is troublesome. We cannot afford any infighting right now. Our efforts will be for naught if we don't stay united.**_ "

"Nekomata's right. We need to get Makoto back," Yusuke said.

"Don't worry. I'll go get her back." Ann requested, recalling the instances when she and the former student council president talked things over.

"Please try talking sense into her, Ann. I hope she'll feel better," Haru worryingly said.

Nodding, Ann started toward the same direction Makoto went.

"Yeah, we don't wanna leave a teammate out of the action," Futaba concurred.

"Don't worry. Makoto and Morgana were going to provide us vital information." Ren reminded his team. Looking down at Morgana, the Phantom Thief nodded. "Let's hear it from you first while Ann gets Makoto."

Morgana sighed and nodded. "I hoped she'd explain it all, but fine."

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel hallways, Makoto walked so fast she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. Her mind raced with many distressing thoughts. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was away from the dispute.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she wondered if she became a liability to the group. Once having regrets about her 'usefulness' to the adults and the Thieves, her biggest fear was feeling inadequate to those who depended on her.

_I'm useless! I'm useless! I'm useless!_ Makoto's frantic mindset raced, overwhelmed with self negative thoughts.

Makoto fell into deep thought, mulling over her own ineffectiveness.

"Makoto!" Ann's voice rang out to her.

Slowly turning to the sound of her name, Makoto caught Ann behind her. The policewoman reminisced on their personal interactions in their high school years. Initially, she recalled Ann being hostile toward her for keeping quiet during the Kamoshida incident. She also recalled being bribed by the former Shujin principal with a college recommendation letter if she spied on Ren. After the incidents and Makoto joining the Phantom Thieves, Ann put aside her resentment for Makoto, who apologized for not doing anything to help Shiho.

Once hostile with each other, Ann and Makoto became fast friends.

"Ann?"

"Hey, we are so worried about you! What has gotten into you?!"

Nodding, Makoto bluntly replied. "Look, I just want to be taken seriously. I'm a young adult now just like the rest of you. As someone who prides herself with responsibility, especially now as a law enforcement officer, it bothered me seeing you guys slacking off on the job. It truly hurt me."

"Listen, Makoto. The way you've been acting lately, you're reminding me of your sister," Ann bluntly told Makoto, drawing a parallel between Sae and her. "I understand we're here for important things, but maybe you could loosen up? It's not often we come to Osaka."

Gritting her teeth, Makoto lashed out on the verge of tears. "Loosen up? _Loosen up_?! "You have _**NO IDEA**_ how much hell we've been put through with these monsters, and why we're forced to come out of retirement! I thought we would live the rest of our lives peacefully without being called back prematurely! Why? Because of divine intervention?! Everything's falling apart ever since that vampire from another world shows up acting like he owns the place! He meets Hifumi and then they befriend each other?! Just like that?! Now, we have another talking cat as if one isn't enough! And now we have three graduates from a gambling school who know our identities?" She called her hands into fists. "I feel like with these new additions to the group, especially with you guys cozying up with Sion, I feel so burdened… none of you are taking me or our situation seriously. I just wish…" She whimpered pitifully, letting tears fall. "I wish these events never happened! _**AND I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD**_ … _**I'M**_... _**I'M THE WORST SCUMBAG EVER-!**_ "

Suddenly, Makoto was on the receiving end of a loud smack to her face. Feeling the sting from Ann's hard slap, the policewoman was left stunned from a dose of reality. Quickly grabbing Makoto's arms, Ann shook her.

" _ **MAKOTO! STOP!**_ " Ann cried out, snapping her friend out of her distress. "That's not _you_! Do you remember a few years ago what I told you? 'Real scum wouldn't call themselves that'?! You're still valuable to us. If something bad were to happen to Ren and so help me, you'd be the next in line to lead us, Makoto. No one can replace you! Not even Sion."

Using the crease of her elbow to wipe her tears, Makoto sniffled. "Are you sure?"

The blonde-haired model wholesomely smiled. "Yeah, I do! We're sorry about slacking off the way we did, but please give Sion another chance."

"But…"

Ann tapped Makoto's shoulders. "Give him a chance. Who cares if he's some vampire? He hasn't hurt anyone and Hifumi trusts him. Who knows? He might grow on you." She said with a wink.

As she mulled over her friend's words, Makoto openly sighed. "I'm sorry, Ann. It's just… I guess now being a police officer, I have this incentive to protect you guys from imminent threats. As for Sion, I'll reconsider, but I'm going to need time to adjust with him and those three gamblers."

"I know," Ann hugged Makoto, who remained quiet as she let Ann heal her broken spirit and subdue her unbridled emotions.

"I just wanted life to stay the way it's been, but I understand why we have to stand up and fight again," Makoto let out another emotional response, drying the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ann said as she and Makoto exchanged bright smiles.

Suddenly, the women heard what sounded like a horrific screech accompanied by an elephant's roars, which reverberated and became felt inside the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Ann cried out.

"It came from outside!" Ren yelled out, quickly catching up and finding them. "We've gotta go now!"

With an intense look on her face, Makoto clenched her fists. "Ok, we're ready!"

* * *

_**RIHGA Royal Hotel Osaka (Outside)/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/8:06 PM (JST)** _

Arriving on the street near the hotel, the Phantom Thieves and their allies amassed already in their super-powered forms. The Thieves were taken aback with the gamblers' superpowered forms.

With their attention toward the sky, the group saw a giant flying entity soaring high in the night skies. The entity let out a terrible screech similar to a demonically-possessed elephant, which Queen and Panther both heard moments ago while inside the hotel.

"Look!" Panther pointed up toward the giant flying beast. It was a four-winged Yokai bird with a body made up of horrific ghastly faces, a yellowish-orange forehead horn, and a cadaver-like face.

"Oh shit! Look at the size of that thing!" Skull yelled out.

"Yeah, that is a huge bird!" Presto exclaimed.

"It's not just any bird, but a Yokai bird! If I recall from the legends, that is the Onmoraki!" Fox identified the Yokai bird.

"Onmoraki?" Noir muttered.

"Guys, we're here!" Panther called out as she, Joker, and Queen reconvened with the Thieves and their allies.

"Hifumi?" Joker noticed Tennyo in her transformed state.

"Yes, it's me. What do you think? Since you and the Thieves use disguise forms, I have one of my own," Tennyo replied. "Though, I'm not a Phantom Thief."

"Her form is derived from the power she drew from Io's amber Blood Bead," Sion revealed to the group.

"And you three? These are your disguise forms?" Panther asked the three gamblers.

"Yep! All thanks to our Guardian Spirits!" Tamamo earnestly replied.

"Let's stay focused, you two," Brave advised Tamamo and Presto.

"Crap! We've got company!" Oracle cried out as numerous portals opened up, releasing unwanted monsters into the streets.

"I remember seeing that bird from the visions I had!" Queen recalled the horrific images of the Siege of Osaka.

"Visions?" Joker turned to Queen with confusion on his face.

"I was going to tell you guys about the visions I had, but as you know things went south after I lectured you all," Queen sighed, regretting not getting to the point about her discovery.

Many civilians fled from the scene, leaving just the Thieves, Sion, Tennyo, and the gamblers to fight the Yokai and Lost monsters. Upon seeing the Lost, Sion's red eyes flared.

"Lost!" Sion snarled, quickly summoning his Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro.

"Let's be careful and draw these monsters away from civilians," Tennyo advised Sion.

"Don't worry. These things are only after us for whatever reason," Joker added, brandishing his dagger.

"So, can you recognize any Lost, Sion?" Tennyo queried, summoning her ko-naginata.

"Yeah, there's a few of them," the Revenant faced the Lost, identifying the Lost creatures. The first ones he noticed were several black creatures with long white hair and red spikes coming out of their backs. They resembled spiked Onis, brandishing swords, and bayonets. "Forgotten Devils."

The Revenant turned away, eyeing a group of four black-armored samurai-like knights with menpō masks. "Hunters in Black." Shifting away from the four Hunters in Black, he identified another fleet of four gray-armored knights with ghostly masks and carrying various weapons. One held a sword, another carried a shield, one carried a hammer, and a fourth brandished an ax. "Argent Wolf Soldiers. Those were once members of the provisional governing body, Cerberus, until they frenzied and turned into these Lost."

Hearing this, Tennyo gasped in disbelief. "They used to be Revenant soldiers? Were they anyone you knew?"

Sion nodded dismissively. "No, but they were people at one point." He turned away, noticing two 13-foot tall white-bodied Yeti-like Lost. They have black spikes all over their backs. These behemoths carried heavy swords over their right shoulders. "Boreal Savages." He turned toward a white-furred Yeti-like humanoid with white claws. "A Boreal Brute."

Just then, out of the Lost collective, one stood out from the others. The group faced down an 8'0 foot tall half-naked, blue green-skinned female humanoid, garbed in a revealing black armored attire that covered half of her body. The right side of her doll-like face is covered by the black armor. The creature's left eye has a black iris inside a glowing yellowish red pupil. This Lost's other distinguishing features are its long, slender legs and the greenish blue hair tied into long pigtails. She carried a lance that's as long as her entire body. This is the Invading Executioner.

"An Invading Executioner, too?!" Sion exclaimed.

"Whoa! That thing looks like Hatsune Miku!" Oracle observed, taking note of the Invading Executioner's pig-tailed hairstyle is similar to the aforementioned Vocaloid.

"Well, a cross between Miku and a stripper model," Fox mentioned.

"Guys, let's be less impressed and get ready to take this thing down!" Queen quickly chided Oracle and Fox.

"We've got more coming!" Panther immediately called out.

Of the Yokai present, there consisted of blue-skinned Yoki ninjas wielding kusarigama & cannons, gray-skinned Namahage, Rokurokubi, and two Enki. Accompanying these Yokai, an assembly of new Yokai appeared.

Among the new Yokai are massive, dark and red armored Yokai, once slain warriors, that invoked the outward appearances of Asura and Rakshasa. Brandishing a pair of swords, these Yokai warriors came forth ready to skewer their foes. They have long white hair and bangs. Growing out of their backs is an extra pair of grotesque phantom arms also wielding swords. Jutting from their backs and heads are golden yellow stones, empowering them with raw power.

Janomecho quickly materialized on Brave's shoulder and communicated with her.

"According to Janomecho, these things are Magatsu Warriors," Brave identified the armored Yokai.

Then, several giant bipedal black-feathered, golden Khakkhara staff carrying Tengu warriors appeared. Their menacing red eyes complimented their terrifying demonic avian appearances. Covering their face and most of their unfeathered areas is scaly purple skin. Golden armor trimmed the top of their wings and forearms. Black plumages covered most of their waist. Sharp yellow talons, used to skewer their foes, made up their three-toed feet and four-fingered hands. Their purple beaks are seemingly hard enough to crack open a man's head.

"I do recognize those Yokai from the books. They're Karasu Tengus," Fox added, facing the black-feathered Yokai. He also noticed five white-furred Yokai foxes. "There's even Fox Spirits?!"

Two flaming Yokai wheels with giant deranged faces materialized, which Janomecho identified.

"Those are called Wheelmonks?" Brave blinked, turning away as she and her friends saw a group of red-skinned Kappa with dish-shaped head depressions and turtle shells. "And those are Red Kappas? Ugh, gross."

"Eeek, a giant rat! Get it away!" Panther shrieked as a white almost hairless bipedal rat with a notable hunchback emerged. Its sickly outward appearance consists of hairless skin with tufts of black hair on the crown of its head. Its red eyes gleamed with malevolence. The rat's snout resembled a rotund human rose coupled with sharp incisors covered with disgusting saliva. Long, 15-inch claws made up its hands. Seemingly once human, the Yokai rat has on a gray and purple tattered monk's rose and rosary bead necklace.

"That's a Tesso!" Fox exclaimed.

"And what about those freaky snake-looking things, Inari?!" Oracle pointed to two Yokai taking the shape of 13-foot long gray and black reticulated, white-bellied snakes and women's heads. Long, stringy black hair made up their heads and covered most of their faces. Their eyes, snake-like in appearance, cast a petrifying gaze at their foes. Letting out ear-piercing screams and high-pitched hisses, the Yokai half-serpents readily craved to taste human flesh.

"Those are Nure-Onna."

"Yo, look at these big walking studs!" Skull shouted, pointing to a 13-foot tall Yokai with a horse's head. Its skin is sickly gray and malformed. Its limbs are long and slender. Remnants of armor worn by fallen samurai adorned its shoulders and waist. Several arrows are seen covering its shoulder armor. Black claws made up its hands and feet. Jutting from the back of its head are golden spiky horns. Glowing yellow energy lit up some areas of its horns and its ravaged body. The beast's menacing red eyes gazed down at its opponents, bellowing angrily and hefting a massive dark club in its right hand.

"Janomecho says that's a Mezuki! Watch out for its club!" Brave called out. Then, an equally 13-foot tall bull-headed Yokai with malformed dark red skin. Resembling a walking bipedal bull corpse, it has on samurai armor, covering most of its entire body. Tufts of thick black hair went from its head down its back and into a thick tail. A nose ring pierced through its nostrils. Its unarmored areas, the limbs, forearms, and chest have golden blemishes, glowing and pulsating with raw energy. Its horns conspicuously glow with the same golden yellow light. Adorning its neck is a thick yellow and black striped rope. Along with Mezuki, its red eyes locked on the same opponents and roared, swinging a massive dark spiked club over its head. "And that's a Gozuki!"

As the group looked ahead, they saw a 22-foot long green-bodied, white-bellied Yokai serpent materialized, Raising its head, it towered 13-feet high over its foes. On its back are stems and plants that have seemingly grown from its back over the ages. Shifting out from its sides are two smaller black snakes, doubling as extra eyes and heads, giving it a Hydra-like appearance. The main central head has a sharp nose horn and glowing stones atop its head. Its main head's red eyes intently scanned its adversaries.

"Shit, and I thought that bird was big!" Skull shouted.

"That's a Yatsu-no-Kami!" Fox identified the large Yokai serpent.

"There's too many of them!" Presto yelled out.

"Yes, there's more than the ones we destroyed before," Tamamo said, her smile curving into a sadistic grin. As she dropped on all fours, her eyes glowed red as the Nine Tails appeared next to her. "Heheh, you're telling me I should be careful? Oh, but that wouldn't be fun at all."

"You should be careful, idiot! We need to dwindle their numbers as quickly as possible!" Brave chastised her.

"Yeah, don't worry we're gonna be kicking their asses!" Skull boasted, readying his mace to bust a few monster heads.

Looking to the sky, Joker scanned the Onmoraki. "Sion and Queen, would you two like to help me go after that bird? The rest of you take care of the rest of these monsters!" With that, he beckoned the Revenant and Queen.

Realizing she'd have to work together with Sion, Queen glared at him. Sion paid her little mind as he followed Joker.

"Be careful, you three!" Panther encouraged them.

Just when Queen followed Sion, she noticed Brave and Presto heading off to fight the Yatsu-no-Kami.

"Hey, Yumeko! A little help here!" Brave shouted to her friend, who was caught up defending herself from two Fox Spirits and a Wheelmonk. Swinging her spear around, she slashed and defended herself from the Yokai serpent's tail.

"Yumeko!" Presto shouted while swinging his tonfas at Yatsu-no-Kami's smaller snake heads. He then summoned Genbu and Kato to assist him against the Yokai serpent's smaller heads trying to ensnare him.

Suddenly, one shot from Yatsu-no-Kami's tail knocked Brave back. Crashing nearly headfirst to the ground, Brave rolled away, leaving herself at Yatsu-no-Kami's mercy. The serpent quickly swooped in to ensnare her in its mouth.

"Mary!" Presto raced over to save her.

Then, at the last possible second, the serpent's head stopped. Brave blanched in disbelief when Queen stood in her way, struggling to push the serpent's head with her hands.

"Can you still fight?" Queen asked Brave.

"Yeah…" Brave then grabbed her spear. "Hell yeah! Thanks!" Invoking Janomecho's spirit, Brave imbued her Guardian Spirit's wind Ki, granting her access to its power. Admiring the green glow surrounding her spear, she listened to Janomecho whispering. "Wait, this is the Living Weapon technique?" She nodded and turned toward Presto. "Ryōta, you're able to access your Living Weapon from either of your Guardian Spirits! Be quick though!" She watched Queen landing a powerful right hook to Yatsu-no-Kami's middle head.

"Don't cross me!" Queen angrily berated the Yokai serpent. "For now, I'll just pretend your Sion." With that, she summoned Agnes and rode her Persona around the giant snake.

"You can summon a motorcycle?! What the hell?!" Brave gaped in shock.

"Look, I did it, Mary!" Presto invoked Genbu's Ki, producing water elements through his tonfas, which he used to smash one of the smaller snake heads.

"Nice! Now, here's one from me!" Brave cried out, swinging her spear around and sending a tornado blast at the other head.

Driving Agnes into the air, Queen slammed her Persona into Yatsu-no-Kami's main head.

"Don't mess with me!" Queen roared, snarling close and looking the serpent dead in its eyes.

Meanwhile, Tamamo asked Nine Tails to assist her with the two Fox Spirits and the Wheelmonk. After taking out the two Fox Spirits with the Nine Tails' fire Ki, Tamamo learned the hard way when Wheelmonk nullified her Guardian Spirit's attack.

"Hmm, so you absorb fire. That makes sense considering you're made of fire. What should I do then?" Tamamo prowled around Wheelmonk. Just then, Tamamo's fingernails seemingly turned into sharp fox claws. "Then, why don't I tear you to shreds?!" Laughing with maniacal glee, Tamamo threw herself at Wheelmonk, which attacked her with fiery blasts, but she evaded the Yokai's attacks. Following two claw strikes, she cut Wheelmonk in two. "Well, that was rather dull."

Turning over to Brave and Presto, Tamamo headed their way, but then Tennyo came flying in her direction. Narrowly dodging, Tamamo watched Tennyo landing on her feet and brandishing her Kunitokotachi ko-naginata.

"Need some help?" Tamamo offered her.

"Perhaps, see that?" Tennyo pointed toward two Magatsu Warriors.

"Just those two?"

"If you're willing to help?"

Tamamo nodded. "Gladly." With that, she and Tennyo hastily fought the Magatsu Warriors.

As Tamamo assisted Tennyo with the Magatsu Warriors, Oracle immediately summoned Al Azif, utilizing its power to boost her allies' defenses and speed.

"Defense up! Speed up! Go, get 'em!" Oracle announced.

Just then, Tennyo and the three gamblers noticed green flashes of energy surrounding them. They sensed their powers boosted due to Oracle's intervention.

"Whoa, what's this?!" Presto exclaimed.

"Eyes on the enemy, Ryōta!" Brave angrily chided him as Presto resumed their battle with the Yokai snake.

Even Sion felt the new power boost from Oracle.

"Thanks, Oracle!" Panther called out, throwing her whip and wiping out a Namahage with _**Maragi**_. She then cast _**Dormina**_ , placing another Namahage to sleep. She quickly summoned Celestine, who quickly disposed of the sleeping Yokai with _**Agilao**_.

"Lucy!" Noir summoned her Persona, who gunned down several Rokurokubi with _**Triple Down**_. When Yoki came running at her, she doubled down and cast _ **Mapsio**_ , inflicting the Yokai ninja with a mental ailment. She quickly finished them off with _**Mapsiodyne**_.

Several Tengu and two Fox Spirits surrounded Fox, who quickly summoned Gorokichi to assist him. Making haste, Gorokichi's icy element, _**Bufu**_ , froze and cleansed the Fox Spirits. The Tengu quickly swooped down and attacked Fox, who fired back with his assault rifle. After blasting them, Fox slashed them apart with his Usumidori katana.

"Such uncivilized creatures, be gone!" Fox shook the Yokai blood from his katana's blade. The Tengu fell into bloody pieces as their remains dissolved.

Just then, the two Enki came walking toward the group with the Boreal Savages and Boreal Brute. Figuring his Persona's ice attacks would effectively be useless against the Boreal Savages and the Brute, Fox opted to switch places with Skull, who summoned William to fight.

"Y'all are about to get wrecked!" Skull threatened the Yokai and Lost, sending William into battle.

The Boreal Brute rushed Skull and William. The Lost attacked with ferocious blows to Skull, who blasted the Lost with _**Zionga**_. Following this, Skull utilized _**Charge**_ , giving him a little boost as he smacked the Boreal Brute with his mace. After cold clocking and brutally decapitating the Lost, one of the Enki attacked him.

Just then, Panther intervened and used _**Matarunda**_ , diminishing Enki's attack. Skull then blasted it away with _**Mazionga**_.

The other Enki teamed up with the Boreal Savages to attack Skull, Fox, Panther, and Noir. As the Thieves prepared to fight them off, Mona dropped in, firing explosives from his slingshot, which blew apart one Boreal Savage and brutally crippling the other one. The Enki lunged at the Thieves, only for Mona's Persona, Diego, to strike the Enki with a _**Miracle Punch**_.

After dazing the Enki, Skull used _**God's Hand**_ , launching a golden gauntlet and punching a hole through the Enki's belly. Then, the gauntlet kept going hitting the monster until it flew up and beheaded the Enki. Its head went flying off its shoulders and exploded, sending eyes, a tongue, and gray matter splattering on a nearby vehicle. The headless Yokai collapsed face first, as its body and severed head dissolved.

"Nice going, team! Wait, you missed one!" Oracle pointed them toward the injured Boreal Savage, who stood up ready to fight. "Well, what now?"

Panther, Skull, Fox, Noir, and Mona shared smirks, nodding in unison. They quickly turned and gunned down the Lost creature, blowing the creature away as flesh and torn body sections scattered all over the vicinity.

"Nice work, guys! But, that's not the last of them!" Oracle warned as an army of Lost and Yokai marched toward the Thieves.

The Invading Executioner, Mezuki, and Gozuki came with an army consisting of a Tesso, a Wheelmonk, a Spirit Fox, Nure-Onna, Yoki, Namahage, Rokurokubi, Hunters in Black, Forgotten Devils, and two Argent Wolf Soldiers.

Popping his neck, Skull scoffed. "Yeah, so what? We ain't standing down. Throw all ya got at us!"

Fox remarked. "Such elegance in your manner of speech, Ryuji."

"Thanks, I guess."

Mona chimed in. "Here they come!"

As expected, the small fry attacked first. The Spirit Fox, the Wheelmonk, the Rokurokubi, the Namahage, and the Nure-Onna were quickly wiped out in bloody succession, but a few managed to get by the Thieves' barrage of attacks.

A Nure-Onna quickly ensnared Noir with its long tail, attempting to crush her.

"Noir!" Fox shouted as he attempted to save her, but Noir fired _**Cripple**_ from her gun and shot the Yokai's eyes out.

As the Nure-Onna released Noir and hissed in pain, Noir struck the creature with her ax. Roaring with fury, Nure-Onna rushed in and fired long strands of hair to grab Noir, but the Phantom Thief cut through the stringy hair with her ax and used _ **Psiodyne**_ to psychically damage the Yokai.

"You're through!" Noir yelled, bisecting the creature from head to tail with her ax. Ripping out her ax, blood sprayed from the slain Yokai before it dissolved into dust.

When a Rokurokubi spewed flames from its mouth, Fox froze and destroyed it with _**Mabufu**_. After finishing the Yokai, an Argent Wolf Soldier and a Hunter in Black rushed at him.

"You're up, Skull!" Fox turned away, letting Skull and William take their turn.

"Get wrecked, dipshits!" Skull roared with defiance, knocking them down with _**Charge**_. Then using William, Skull electrocuted and incinerated them away with _**Mazionga**_.

Throwing her whip, Panther seized a Forgotten Devil. As another Forgotten Devil charged at her, she cast _**Agidyne**_ to burn it. She then finished the ensnared Lost with a _**Maragidyne**_. When the Tesso approached her, the red-clad woman shrieked and struck the Yokai rat with her whip.

Mona quickly went head-on with an Argent Wolf Soldier and a Hunter in Black. The cat clashed swords with the Lost. When the Lost went for a counterstrike, Mona evaded and used _**Miracle Punch**_ to cripple the Argent Wolf Soldier. After wiping out the Hunter in Black with _**Garudyne**_ , the cat killed it with an explosive shot from his slingshot.

"Not so tough, are ya?!" Mona taunted the Lost until the Invading Executioner stepped in, folding her legs around her lance while spinning herself around like a pole dancer.

"Head's up! The evil Hatsune Miku is going for a rush attack!" Oracle warned, quickly boosting the group's speed as the Invading Executioner performed a sliding attack while riding on her lance.

"Thanks for the heads up, Oracle!" Noir shouted.

"Ok, now I'm mad!" Panther snarled.

Just then, the Yokai duo, Mezuki, and Gozuki, marched toward Fox and Skull.

"Um, the beefy dudes got their eyes set on us," Skull realized.

"We'll draw them away, Skull!" Fox advised.

"Leave the pole dancer with us, you two!" Mona added as he, Panther, Noir, and Oracle engaged the Invading Executioner.

When Skull jumped up, he struck Mezuki with his mace. Lifting its weapon, the bipedal horseman performed three consecutive strikes, all Skull evaded. Trying one of his electric attacks, they barely damaged the horseman. Instead, the attacks merely irked it. Mezuki charged at Skull, who retreated, luring the beast away. Mezuki spewed three evil apparitions from its mouth, which flew toward Skull and exploded with anything they touched.

"Aw shit! Exploding ghosts?! Fox! Meet me at the ramen shop!" Skull called out to the artist.

"Ramen shop…" Fox paused and smirked, knowing exactly what Skull had in mind. "Why didn't you say so?" He dodged Gozuki's dual swing from its weapons. "Hey! Are you famished, my giant friend? Well, why don't you join me for some ramen and tea?!" With that, he turned and bolted off, luring Gozuki toward him.

"Ramen, eh? This should be good," Oracle smirked before shifting back on the Invading Executioner, who splashed Mona, Panther, and Noir with a water attack.

"Hang in there, guys! Keep fighting!" Oracle used Al Azif to restore her friends' defense and speed power.

"Great, here comes that nasty-looking rat and some of those Lost!" Panther pointed to Tesso, two Forgotten Devils, and an Argent Wolf Soldier marching toward them.

"Hey, Noir, you want to do our thing?" Mona turned to the beauty thief. "Let's fight back, Noir!"

Suddenly, two spotlights beamed down on Noir and Mona, who immediately used the battlefield as their own performance stage.

"Mona-chan, we're on!" Noir announced as they bounced into the air. When Mona hopped high into the air, he somersaulted as smoke exploded over him, granting him the ability to turn into a black cat van.

As the van landed, the headlights, shaped like Mona's eyes, cast beams toward the Yokai rat and the Lost creatures. Noir gracefully landed on the roof of the van. Mona headed straight for the monsters

With a rocket launcher in hand, Noir locked and targeted the monsters. "You've been bad!" With that, she fired four consecutive missiles, blowing up the Tesso, the two Forgotten Devils, and the Argent Wolf Soldier into bloodied pieces and even some of their body parts exploded into red mist.

Hopping off the Mona van, Noir tipped her hat. "And that's that!" When she heard Mona groaning, she saw him lying and back in his normal state. "Mona-chan!" She went over to check on him, causing the cat to sneak a grin.

Panther huffed. "Hey, what are you smiling for, Mona?"

"Guys, we still have that evil Miku to worry about!" Oracle warned them, diverting their attention from Mona and toward the Invading Executioner as the last creature standing.

Upon recovery, Mona stood, readying his scimitar against his larger opponent. He flew at and slashed at the Invading Executioner, who blocked and parried his attacks. The Invading Executioner slashed him with her lance, injuring him. As he fell to the ground, Panther and Noir came to his aid.

Panther and Noir cried in horror. "MONA!"

"No, Mona!" Oracle shouted.

Before any could save him, the Invading Executioner hopped up, preparing to slam the butt end of her staff to crush Mona.

However, as he slowly came to his senses, Mona awoke with a start and barrel-rolled from the crushing attack. Then, the cat fired _**Garudyne**_ , which delivered partial damage but also stunned the Greater Lost creature.

"I've got you now!" Mona shouted, utilizing a bulk of Diego's power to critically strike the Invading Executioner with _**Miracle Rush**_ while breaking her lance into pieces. Having stunned the Greater Lost, Mona then ran his scimitar through the Invading Executioner's chest, unleashing strong enough wind to obliterate her defenses.

"Alright, time for a beat down! Beam her up!" Oracle declared as Mona, Panther, and Noir vanished from the Invading Executioner's view.

Then, in the blink of an eye, all the Invading Executioner saw was bright red and black shadows zipping all over the place like ninjas. After getting knocked around by continuous body shots and piercing blows, the Invading Executioner collapsed, falling to its knees. However, the Thieves' onslaught didn't stop there. Seizing the opportunity and with a sneaky grin, Oracle pushed a green button. A slot under Al Alzir opened up, dropping a massive green bomb, the size of a pick-up truck, in front of the Lost. Falling out of her Persona was Oracle, who plopped 2 meters from the bomb. When the lit fuse stopped, she gave a confused look and huddled over to check.

"Hey, what the heck, man?!" She tapped the bomb a few times, panicking Panther, Mona, and Noir as they prepared to bolt away.

The minute the fuse lit again and the bomb exploded, blowing away the Lost into bloody bits and pieces. The explosion sent Oracle flying, who with a starry wink also gave a thumbs up and a cute raspberry.

"Mission complete! Kinda…" Oracle said as she crashed in front of the other Thieves.

"Well, that could've gone totally bad for us," Panther deeply sighed with relief.

"Next time, warn us before you do that, Oracle," Noir said.

After healing himself and the team with _**Mediarahan**_ , Mona added. "Great work team, but our other friends are spread out. Joker and Sion went after that giant demon bird. Queen's helping Yumeko and her friends against that big snake. Then, there's Hifumi and Yumeko fighting some Yokai. First, we gotta find Skull and Fox."

"Right, I think they went this way!" Panther pointed toward the direction Skull and Fox lured Mezuki and Gozuki away.

"Ok, that's where we'll go! This way, team!" Mona declared, leading the group to find their colleagues.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mezuki and Gozuki scoured another section of Osaka. They've come up short finding the two Phantom Thieves. Their presence scared away passersby, although they seemingly ignored any humans and continued their hunt. Just then, their noses picked up on the familiar scent of Skull and Fox, leading them toward a ramen shop.

Inside this particular ramen shop, a famished Skull pulled up a stool and sat at a bar stand.

"I'm running on empty, man," painfully groaned Skull, rubbing his belly and hungry for anything his stomach could take.

Fox whipped around with a fresh hot ramen bowl. "Behold!" With a brilliant smile, Fox poured some sauce into the ramen. "Saucey!" He placed edible contents over the top of the ramen. "Zesty masterpiece!"

"Ain't nothing better than this!"

As Fox and Skull prepared to engulf their ramen, the doors kicked open. Mezuki and Gozuki barged right in uninvited, causing the two Thieves to face them with annoyance. No, more like utter disdain for their mealtime being interrupted.

"Grrr," Skull snarled as he whipped out his shotgun while at the same time Fox readied his rifle. " _ **GET OUT, DUMBASSES!**_ " He and Fox opened fire, pelting the two Yokai with a spray of bullets that blew up sections of their body. To finish things off, Skull pulled out a grenade, pulling off its pin with his teeth and tossing it at the Yokai. " _ **MY TREAT!**_ "

Setting his sights on the grenade, Fox pulled the trigger and blasted the grenade, which exploded and blasted the Yokai away in a bloody heap. Passersby screamed with fright and ran away as the Yokai remains fizzled into red dust.

Skull and Fox elbow bumped each other.

"Yeah!" Skull yelled as he and Fox went back to engulfing their ramen meal.

Just then, Mona, Panther, Noir, and Oracle arrived following the sound of the gunfire and the Yokai's blood-curdling roars.

"Thank goodness we found you two!" Noir said, happily relieved.

"Oh ramen, gimmie!" Oracle reached for a bowl, causing Fox to whisk his out of her reach. "I've already eaten it."

"Besides, we need to get out of here," Mona added. "There's still more of those Yokai and Lost being spread out."

"I think I heard a commotion nearby! This way!" Panther beckoned the team. "I hope Joker and the others are ok."

* * *

The Magatsu Warriors continued their assault on Tennyo and Tamamo, forcing the ko-naginata wielder and gambler to go on the defense. Doing their best to evade the Yokai's dual swords and phantom arms, Tennyo and Tamamo moved out of their reach.

"They bring in the Rook with the blades of a knight," Tennyo muttered with chess metaphors.

"And we are both queens ready to throw out the board!" Tamamo said with a fiendish smile, calling Nine Tails to her side.

As the Magatsu Warriors rushed to slash them with their swords, Tennyo and Tamamo dodged their blades and surrounded the Yokai. Drawing Ki from the Nine Tails, Tamamo produced poker cards imbued with spiritual flames. These flaming cards surrounded and burned the Yokai, but the Magatsu Warriors' resistance allowed them to push through the flames. One of these Yokai knocked Tamamo away with a shoulder tackle.

"Ugh, that was not smart of me!" Tamamo yelped as she crashed to the ground.

"Yumeko!" Tennyo summoned three Shogi pieces that forged a barrier to protect Tamamo. With her _**Shogi Shield**_ , she stopped the Magatsu Warriors' attacks on Tamamo. Then, when she quickly jumped into the air, Tennyo blasted them with _ **Divine Thorn**_ , but the Magatsu Warriors' were just as resistant to the lightning as Tamamo's fire. As she swiftly ran past the Magatsu Warriors, she checked with Tamamo. "They're going to prove troublesome."

"Tell me about it! Our fire and lightning can't seem to hurt them."

"I know."

"What now?" Tamamo queried.

Looking ahead, the Magatsu Warriors consecutively slashed the lightning barrier. The brutality of their strikes had enough raw strength to break her barrier. When one of the Yokai unleashed a spinning blade attack with its front and back swords, Tennyo conjured a power booster, _**Valor of Shogi**_ , to enhance hers and Tamamo's attack and defense powers.

"Get ready, Yumeko!" Tennyo advised her as she rushed head-on and swung her ko-naginata, blocking the first two sword attacks from the Magatsu Warrior that almost destroyed her barrier. Despite being several feet shorter and with a reach smaller than the Magatsu Warrior, Tennyo managed to block every single one of the Yokai's swords.

Hearing the sounds of metal clashing, Tamamo awoke to the other Magatsu Warriors marching toward her. She and Nine Tails pounced forward, knocking the armored, dual sword-wielding Yokai back.

"Lend me your power, Nine Tails," Tamamo requested as Nine Tail's essence seeped into her body, brimming her with rich and powerful Ki. With nine fox tails materializing from her back and tailbone area, Tamamo crouched on all fours. Facing the Magatsu Warrior, a crazed look formed on Tamamo's face. "Heheh, you ready to checkmate yet?!"

The Magatsu Warrior swung its swords at Tamamo, who jumped away with newfound speed and effortlessly dodged him.

"Ooooh, so close!" Tamamo taunted him with her eyes glowing red like blood. "Here, let me give you a back rub!" Shen instinctively used four fox tails to tear off the Yokai's back phantom arms. Hearing the Magatsu Warrior's pained cries became music to Tamamo's ears. "Mmm, that's such a lovely singing voice you got there! How about I shut you up?" She launched at him.

As Tennyo swiftly beheaded the other Magatsu Warrior, she attentively turned toward Tamamo's battle and watched her brutal fight with the second Magatsu Warrior. Running up from behind, Tennyo shoved her ko-naginata into the Yokai's head and brain.

"Hoo-hum, you're boring me now," coldly muttered Tamamo, who used her tails to grab the Magatsu's neck. Following a loud, audible pop, she crushed the Yokai's throat.

Tennyo then brutally sliced open its head and turned her ko-naginata, slicing down its neck and spinal cord bones before delivering a quick decapitation. The second Magatsu Warrior's neck stump spewed a lot of blood and collapsed, joining his companion in bloody defeat. The Yokai bodies then dissolved into dark red mist as their presence ceased.

Taking a few breaths, Tennyo slammed the base of her ko-naginata. "That was close."

"See, Hifumi? Something you just have to get your hands dirty," Tamamo casually smiled at her, ignoring the fact she brutally tore apart a Yokai with Nine Tails' power.

Slightly disconcerted by Tamamo's casual response, Tennyo feigned a friendly response. "... yes, dirty. Right."

"Guys, nice work over there!" Skull called out as he and the other Thieves approached them in a hurry.

"You two really took down those two monsters? Wow, I'm impressed," Panther smiled.

"It was easy once we got the hang of things," Tamamo replied ever so casually.

"Hey, is something troubling you, Hifumi?" Fox noticed Tennyo's uneasiness. Hearing this, she put on a relaxed face.

"No, but thank you for asking, Yusuke."

"Yo! We've got more hostiles in other areas!" Oracle called out while back inside Al Azir.

"Let's split up and find the others! Be careful!" Mona declared as he, the Thieves, Tennyo, and Tamamo split into smaller units to find the others and reduce the remaining monster numbers.

* * *

_**Tempozan Harbor Village/Minato-ku, Osaka (** _ _**港区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/8:37 PM (JST)** _

Guided by their Guardian Spirits, Mina and Kyosuke were met with resistance by Yokai. Innocent bystanders fled once three revolting, bulbous creatures covered with needles and broken blades.

"So, the Ki we felt did come from Yokai!" Mina said as Saoirse appeared next to her. As Saoirse whispered to her, the muscle woman nodded. "Yes, these are Harinobo."

"Over there! A Umi-Bozu!" Kyosuke bellowed as Makami appeared near him. He and his wolf faced the direction where the earth shook as a massive blob of water poured out, growing into a 22-foot high formless blob of water with a rounded head resembling a giant Buddhist monk. The center area of its internal body contains a glowing yellow circular core coupled with large yellow eyes, using them to scan its adversaries. Shifting its formless liquid form around, waves came falling off its body and crashing through the vicinity.

Reaching behind her back, Mina readily drew out a katana. Upon nodding to her Guardian Spirit, Saoirse merged itself with Mina's katana, imbuing the wielder and her weapon with a blue aura. Mina's eyes turned bright blue while Saoirse's essence coursed through her body and katana, activating her Living Weapon technique.

"Ready to slay these Kyosuke?!" Mina roared, running head-on with the three Harinobo first.

Following his companion, Kyosuke ran alongside Makami toward the Harinobo.

Swinging her katana at two Harinobo, the blue light imbuing the blade slashed through, vaporizing the two Yokai. Mina then turned her sights toward the Umi-Bozu and rushed to meet the giant blob.

Kyosuke fiercely attacked the third Harinobo. When the Harinobo fired needles from its body, Kyosuke narrowly dodged the sharp projectiles. Beckoning Makami to him, the Guardian Spirit ran to him.

"Let us skewer these Yokai!" Kyosuke declared as Makami's spiritual essence flowed through him. Enhancing him with great power, the man doubled over as a bright orange aura enveloped the man. Makami vanished and seemingly possessed Kyosuke, invoking a transformation. Everyone witnessed the man grow into a 7'5 foot tall demonic humanoid with red flesh skin. Two tusk-like teeth poked out of the sides of his lips. Orange steam-like energy leaked from his a golden stone glowed in its center chest, which then pulsated with light. His eyes burned bright blue. Tufts of black fur covered his head, wrists and forearms. His hand turned black and nails morphed into sharp black claws. Protruding from the crown of the demonic man's head is a pair of long, curved golden horns and a pair of smaller horns.

While Mina evaded gigantic water blasts from the Umi-Bozu, the muscular woman briefly turned over and witnessed her companion unveil his Yokai-like transformation.

"So, you've decided to go all out and use your Yokai Shift, my friend. That certainly increases our chances now!" Mina called out, swinging her katana as she unleashed a powerful water wave at the giant Yokai, whose massive water body absorbed most of Mina's attack. She meticulously eyed the glowing core inside its body, discerning it as its weak point.

Having transformed into his Yokai Shift form, Kyosuke quickly ran through the Harinobo's needles and savagely ripped it to shreds with its bare hands. After slaying the Yokai underling, Kyosuke quickly headed toward Mina and assisted her.

"Thanks, I'm going to need that Yokai strength of yours, Kyosuke!" Mina said, backing away while powering up her katana. When she and Kyosuke rushed the Umi-Bozu, the latter unleashed a powerful force that repelled the Umi-Bozu's water blasts and tore through its watery body.

Following a few devastating blows, the Shiftling exposed Umi-Bozu's core. After being blasted away, Kyosuke beckoned Mina to finish it. Readying her katana, Mina shattered the Yokai's core with a water blast. With its core removed, the Umi-Bozu's body shuddered and melted into a watery puddle.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mina helped Kyosuke up. The orange aura enveloped the man again as he turned to normal. Standing on his own feet, Kyosuke watched Mina turn away.

"That's only just a few of them, Kyosuke. There's more out there, but thankfully our guests from Tokyo are handling them."

"You think they'll make a difference against these Yokai?"

Mina nodded. "I suppose we'll see if they can overcome this ordeal. Three of them have Guardian Spirits, so perhaps they have a chance."

* * *

_**Shitennō-ji (** _ _**四天王寺** _ _**)/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/8:40 PM (JST)** _

At almost the same time Mina and Kyosuke fought Yokai, another Yokai located and attacked Sumire and Akechi. The two quickly evaded getting caught by what appeared to be a large Yokai owl.

As they looked up, a giant black-feathered Yokai owl, born from coalescing vengeful spirits, appeared, opening up its 13-foot long wings. Its head is made of three massive red eyes, each scanning its two adversaries, and a sharp yellow beak. Yellow talons make up its gray scaly feet.

Preparing for battle, Sumire and Akechi transformed into their Metaverse states.

"So, the Yokai ended up finding us after all," Crow muttered, drawing out his swords.

Having drawn out her rapier, Violet rolled away when the giant Yokai owl swooped down to grab her and Crow.

"Are you ok, Violet?!" He called out to the rapier-wielder, who hopped back on her feet.

"I will after we beat this thing!" Violet set her sights on the giant owl.

Suddenly, Nekomata appeared before Violet and Crow. Both genuinely reacted with surprise by the spirit cat's presence.

"A cat?!" Violet cried out.

"But, you don't appear normal. I'm getting a strange spiritual vibe from you," Crow assessed Nekomata's aura.

" _ **How astute of you to notice. Yes, you're both allies of the Phantom Thieves?**_ " Nekomata queried them, as both were immediately taken aback by this.

"You know Joker-senpai and the others?! And you can also talk like Morgana!" Violet asked her.

" _ **Get down!**_ " Nekomata warned as the giant Yokai owl returned to attack them.

Responding to the Yokai's attack, Violet and Crow summoned their respective Personas. Ella swiftly kicked the giant owl back, granting an opening for Hereward to strike the Yokai bird.

" _ **Your Personas are faring well against the Tatarimokke.**_ "

"So, you have met Amamiya and his friends since you know about our Personas," Crow confirmed his suspicions.

"Please, tell us where Ren-senpai and the others are!" Violet pleaded.

Before he could answer, they watched Bella and Hereward being blown back by darkness waves coming from Tatarimokke flapping wings. Resolving to defeat the Yokai owl, Crow and Violet invoked their Personas' special abilities.

While rapidly flapping its wings, Tatarimokke unleashed feathered projectiles toward Crow and Violet. Upon performing its ranged attack, Violet and Ella blasted the giant owl with _**Kougaon**_. Crow and Hereward quickly followed up and slashed the owl with _**Laevateinn**_. Crow and Violet critically dealt a vicious blow, knocking the Yokai owl away. Quickly turning its head 180 degrees, the three-eyed owl fired a bright red beam from its third eye. Ella quickly took the beam head-on. It then summoned an array of dark apparitions, which flooded the area.

" _ **Do not let it overwhelm you, my friends!**_ " Nekomata openly encouraged them, lifting Crow and Violet's prowess.

Lifting his heads up, Crow beckoned Hereward to resist Tatarimokke's dark apparitions. Hereward cast _**Debilitate**_ to subdue Tatarimokke, dissolving the apparitions in the process. Then, Ella critically damaged the giant owl with _**Masquerade**_.

"Finish it, Hereward!" Crow roared as Hereward blasted Tatarimokke with _**Riot Gun**_. The powerful blasts ripped through Tatarimokke's feathered body, causing it to explode into a rain of feathery and bloody chunks. The Yokai owl's grisly remains scattered all over the vicinity, but they quickly dissolved into dark purple light and left no trace behind.

After finishing the Yokai owl, Crow and Violet turned to face Nekomata.

The Yokai cat nodded in approval. " _ **Very impressive. You two will make fine assets for the Thieves, the Revenant, and the current Guardian Spirit wielders.**_ "

"The Revenant…?" Crow muttered.

"Since you're acquainted with Ren-senpai and his friends, can you tell us where they are now?" Violet queried.

" _ **They're in the middle of a clash with Yokai and Lost,**_ " replied the Yokai cat.

"Then that giant owl was a Yokai. Amamiya and the others are likely fighting them as well," Crow asked Nekomata.

" _ **Fear not. After they deal with the Yokai and Lost, you two will see them soon,**_ " reassured Nekomata.

Nodding, Violet placed a hand to her chest and sighed. "I hope so."

Crow smiled. "Don't worry, Sumire. We will run into them."

" _ **The young man is correct. In the meantime, you two should consider seeking refuge until you cross paths with the Thieves and their new allies.**_ "

"Tell us who these Guardian Spirit wielders and the Revenant are," Crow carefully asked while privy to these new details.

Nekomata chuckled. " _ **Well, look at the time. I must go and assist the Thieves and the Guardian Spirit wielders! I must go!**_ "

"Wait!" Violet called out, but Nekomata quickly vanished. "I was going to ask if they're ok."

"Let's worry about ourselves for now, Sumire. What I'm wondering is who this Revenant is? Likewise, who are these Guardian Spirit wielders? I suppose we'll meet them as well," Crow deduced about the identities of the Phantom Thieves' new allies.

The red-haired young woman smirked. "If they're allies of Ren-senpai, they must be decent people. I can't wait to meet them."

"Come, let us find a place to rest. An interesting road lies ahead for us toward our reunion with the Thieves," Crow said as he ran off into the corner of the night.

"Yes," Violet replied.

* * *

_**Dōtonbori (** _ _**道頓堀** _ _**)/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/8:45 PM (JST)** _

With Brave and Presto providing support, the queen of justice rushed the giant snake's central head. The main snake head expelled poison toward her. Queen quickly sidestepped one spit and barrel-rolled away from another. She timed each spit after assessing its attack pattern. She then coordinated Brave and Presto to attack the other two snake heads.

When Yatsu-no-Kami prepared to slam its body down, Queen beckoned Agnes to collect her. Riding on her Persona, she immediately swerved around and unleashed _**Freidyne**_ , critically damaging the three-headed Yokai serpent. Just as the snake recovered, Brave invoked her Living Weapon technique, unleashing a tornado-like attack that ripped apart the left smaller head.

Unleashing a slashing water attack, Presto targeted and removed the right smaller head. He and Brave then gave room for Queen to finish the job.

When Queen drove head-on with the now one-headed serpent, Yatsu-no-Kami swung its tail from the earth and almost knocked Queen off, who jumped off and let Agnes to smash Yatsu-no-Kami with _**Flash Bomb**_ , dealing another damaging blow.

Springing high into the air, Queen then channeled the power of nuclear energy in her right fist. Quickly dropping onto Yatsu-no-Kami, she roared and landed a one-two punch combo, crushing the snake's head with _**Vajra Blast**_. Having crushed its head and skull with two impactful blows, she killed the serpent.

When its giant body collapsed, blood spewed from its head and gaping mouth. Queen, Brave, and Presto watched with disgust, but Queen was more so taken aback finding out the cold truth that these creatures are real.

"Justice is served for you, beast," Queen quietly muttered.

As the Yatsu-no-Kami dissipated, it left no trace of its body.

"Nice work, Ryōta," Brave lightly elbowed Presto.

"Heheh, same to you, Mary."

"Hey, you two! Find your friend Yumeko. I'm sure she'll be with the others somewhere," Queen advised, getting back on Agnes.

"And where are you going?" Brave queried.

Revving her motorcycle, Queen fiercely eyed the road ahead of her. "To find that blood-sucking jackass before he does anything stupid." With that, she drove off, leaving Brave and Presto behind.

* * *

_**Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/8:56 PM (JST)** _

Elsewhere in the city, Sion pressed on with his hasty pursuit of the Onmoraki. Hundreds of windows shattered from the flapping from Onmoraki's wings as it flew high over Osaka.

As shards of windows rained on escaping bystanders, a pale-skinned woman with two horns, one longer than the other, long back-length blonde hair, and dressed in revealing white garments, consisting of a short top and a waist-length dress, blasted the debris with _**Maziodyne**_. Upon arriving at the site, Joker watched his Persona, Ishtar, zapping the window debris into harmless dust.

Setting his sights on the Onmoraki, Joker fired his pistol at its direction, but his reach was still too far and did little damage to the Yokai bird.

"Joker!" Queen was heard, prompting the Phantom Thief to see the motorcycle rider stopping near him. "Did Sion go this way?"

"He's chasing that Onmoraki!" Joker pointed to the Revenant preparing to attack the Onmoraki.

"Ugh, that idiot. He can't beat that thing alone!" Queen growled, preparing to drive her bike up the wall of an infrastructure.

"Wait, Queen!" Joker yelled out as Onmoraki launched tornados at the trio, first knocking Sion back and then sending more destructive wind power toward Joker and Queen. Joker beckoned Ishtar to absorb the wind attack with _**Drain Wind**_ , saving him, Queen, and Sion. Having been saved by Joker's Persona, Sion fell on a rooftop.

However, the Yokai bird didn't cease its assault and cast a ray of light. Out from this light, a portal to another world formed, summoning another Yokai to challenge the two Thieves.

"What the hell now?!" Queen exclaimed.

"Queen, go after Sion! He's not going to stop chasing that Onmoraki!" Joker requested, which Queen agreed.

Driving Agnes forward, Queen scaled up a building wall and chased Sion across a series of rooftops.

As Joker faced the portal, his Yokai opponent emerged, which could be described as a 12-foot tall conjoined Yokai, consisting of two and joined at their backs. Both sides of the conjoined demon have angry visages. One half is a vermillion armored Yokai with a dark gray loincloth. Massive light purple horns adorned its cranium. In its right hand, it wielded a sword imbued with fire; likewise, in its left hand is a fire-imbued ax hammer. The other half is a frost blue Yokai with similar clothing and purple horns, but a different set of weapons. In the frost-armored Yokai's hand, it readied a frost arrow on its yellow bow and fired one at its opponent.

Dropping into a battle stance, Joker flashed a grin at the Yokai. "Show me what you've got."

Nekomata briefly appeared, observing Joker's face-off with the Yokai. " _ **Be careful, young Joker. That is a Ryomen Sukuna. It is one Yokai made up of two. The red demon wields the power of fire and the blue half controls the element of ice. Both halves possess their own temperament.**_ "

"Thanks for the heads up, Nekomata, but I think I can take him."

Roaring with fury, Ryomen Sukuna dashed ahead to attack Joker. The red half quickly launched a fiery wave, targeting Joker, who narrowly sidestepped the fiery projectile. The fire blast exploded when hitting the arrow, nearly knocking Joker forward.

In response to the Yokai's first move, Joker summoned another Persona, a mighty golden-maned lion with the head of a gray goat on its back, and a green & purple spectacled serpent's tail from its back. The Chimera roared and charged at Ryomen Sukuna, headbutting the conjoined Yokai. The Yokai performed a powerful whirlwind attack with its arms, clubbing the Chimera's face. After getting pummeled, the Chimera distanced itself from the Yokai and watched the Yokai switch to its blue side. When it fired an ice arrow, the Chimera dodged and blasted the blue side with a fiery _**Maragidyne**_.

As the fire attack dealt damage to the blue side, the red side took control and struck the beast with its ax hammer. Sensing his Chimera was in trouble, Joker immediately conjured his third Persona.

Preparing to smash Chimera with its hammer, Ryomen Sukuna turned away and witnessed a greater demon than itself. Appearing in front of Joker is a blue-skinned behemoth with a demonic face, three blue armored wings & three thin membrane clear wings on both sides, two blue-skinned arms on opposite sides, three long tails - two skeletal tails and one green organic tail that resembled a dragon's, three sets of female human breasts fully exposed on its chest, and an elongated head crest covered with fin-like extensions.

"Go down!' Joker commanded Satan to attack Ryomen Sukuna. As the Yokai swung its fiery hammer over Satan, the fallen angel froze Ryomen's red side with _**Diamond Dust**_. Then, leaving the blue side alone to fight, Satan unleashed _**Black Viper**_ , quickly obliterating the Yokai. Having slain the Yokai, Joker recalled his three Persona and headed to follow Queen and Sion's direction.

* * *

Catching up to the Onmoraki, Sion hopped a great distance over parts of a tall building. He reached out grabbing the back of its tail feathers and hopped on the Onmoraki's back. The Yokai bird screeched and shook its whole body to pry the Revenant off. Flying high into the air, it went through some clouds, but Sion firmly held onto the Yokai bird.

Piercing and slashing it with his Queenslayer Blade, Sion ravaged the Onmoraki's back a few times. As a result, the Onmoraki tried shaking him off as it dove into the city. Seeing a chance to rid itself of the Revenant pest, the Yokai bird crashed through part of some infrastructure before crashing down.

Sion recovered from his fall, but the Onmoraki didn't give him time to react. Seizing Sion's left arm with its beak, it tossed Sion around while tearing off his arm and furiously throwing him off. While he did feel immense pain from having his arm ripped off, he didn't scream. As far as Sion was concerned, this related injury has happened to him before.

Landing safely on the ground, Sion eyed the blood pouring from his wound. He waited a moment and willfully regenerated a new left arm, which was the result of the BOR Parasite's influence inside his body. He then invoked his _**Cleansing Light**_ Gift, absorbing the damage he took to heal himself.

As he picked up his Queenslayer Blade, the Revenant saw a chunk of debris from a damaged building about to fall on top of a few civilians and children. Quickly heading over, he managed to obliterate the debris with a _**Frenzied Fire**_ , saving the innocent people.

"Go! Now!" Sion ordered the civilians away, who complied with the Revenant and fled from the area.

Then, upon arriving, Queen witnessed with her own eyes Sion's selfless act saving civilians. She meditated over Sion's recent actions, assuming he was as dangerous as the Yokai and Lost, but hearing Hifumi's good words about him and now this heroic act, she had second thoughts about the Revenant.

A smile formed on Queen's face. "You're really no different from us, Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Onmoraki landed on the ground with a thunderous crash. As it raised its body, it roared a horrific elephant-like screech.

"Queen, Sion!" Joker called out as he arrived to see the Onmoraki rising over them.

"I'm glad you're here, Joker," Queen said, watching Sion reconvene with them. Getting off Agnes, she got into a battle stance. "What now?"

"You think you're ready for this?" Sion asked the two Thieves, charging up his Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro with blue electricity.

"You'd dare ask me that?" Calmly answered Queen, refusing to let Sion get under her skin.

"Ok, enough of the lover's quarrel between you two," sarcastically remarked Joker, readying his dagger and standing between his two teammates.

Charging directly, the Onmoraki slammed into its three opponents. As they evaded the Yokai bird, it attacked Queen with a peck. Queen pushed its beak before delivering a few punches to the Onmoraki's face. The Onmoraki responded by spewing poison breath at Queen, blinding and poisoning her before smacking her down with its wing. Coming to the defense of his harshest detractor, Sion activated his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, shoving his armored claw into the Yokai bird and slashing it.

Rising to her feet, Queen coughed from the poisons circulating inside her body. If she didn't act fast, she'd keel over and die. She used _**Amrita Shower**_ to cure herself of the poisons.

Joker slid under the Onmoraki and fired multiple rounds into its belly, causing it to cry in pain. Attempting to fly away, Joker summoned Satan again, utilizing its _**Black Viper**_ to constrict the Yokai bird's neck, squeezing it hard. The Yokai bird struggled to break loose from Satan's grip.

"It's over," Sion scowled, charging red energy through his Ogre claw. As he amassed enough power in his claw, the Revenant launched a large crimson sphere that collided with the Yokai bird.

As it screeched loudly, the greater energy enveloped the Onmoraki, disintegrating it down from its sinew muscles, veins, and right down to its bones, including exposing its eye sockets. When it was said and done, there was nothing but ashes.

When the smoke cleared, there was no trace left of the Onmoraki. The three heroes stared at the remains as even the ashes vanished.

"We did it," Joker muttered.

Queen frowned and faced Sion. "Sion, listen…"

Sion sighed. "What now, Mako-kins?"

Queen scoffed. "Please, do not call me that! Look, I'm sorry. All those horrible things I said and my behavior… it was inexcusable."

The Revenant turned and nodded. "Maybe now we can start off fresh."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sion!" Tennyo's voice called out, quickly garnering the Revenant's attention from Queen.

"Hifumi?!" Sion saw Tennyo, the other Thieves, and the gamblers running over to meet them. Before he can say anything else, Tennyo tackled him into a hug. "Hey, watch it! I just recovered from a fight."

"I'm glad you're ok, Sion."

Smiling and patting the back of Tennyo's head, Sion genuinely replied. "Likewise."

"Hey, we better get out of here! The police are going to be here any minute! Let's all meet somewhere together!" Mona warned the group, causing everyone to split up and meet at their next designated location.

* * *

_**9:45 PM (JST)** _

Following the aftermath of the Yokai & Lost skirmish, Mina and Kyosuke keenly assessed the Thieves and their allies from a distance. Needless to say, they were immensely awestruck with their victory against the Onmoraki.

"Thoughts, Kyosuke? Are you impressed?" Mina turned to her Yokai Shifter colleague.

With a straight-faced look, Kyosuke answered. "These new Guardian Spirit wielders are ripe with potential. They may in fact surpass their predecessors."

"They're good, but it's absolutely wild to see the Phantom Thieves again. However, that one man with the demon hand is a wild card," the muscle woman assessed Sion's Blood Veils and use of Gifts. Chewing and spitting out a piece of straw, she sneakily grinned. "Now, I'm excited to meet our new allies!"

Just then, Nekomata appeared in front of Mina and Kyosuke.

" _ **Then, shall we arrange a meeting with them?**_ " The Yokai cat suggested.

Kyosuke turned to Mina. "It's your call. Where do you want to meet them?"

After giving some thought, Mina considered. "How about Sankō Shrine?"

Nodding, Nekomata replied. " _ **That can be arranged.**_ "

Lifting her right hand, Mina clenched and pumped her fist up. "I can't wait!"

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**澤野弘之** **-** _ **Anxiety**_ **\- Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Makoto's anger at Sion. Makoto feeling useless again until after Ann talks with her.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Twilight**_ \- Encountering and fighting the Yokai and Lost.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Return of the Knight -Danse Macabre**_ \- vs. the Invading Executioner, the Umi-bozu, the Tatarimokke, Lost and Yokai.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Mezuki**_ \- vs. Mezuki and Gozuki.  
 **Persona 5 Royal OST -** _ **Take Over**_ \- The funny moment of Skull and Fox's Showtime attack on Mezuki and Gozuki.  
 **Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams OST /** _ **02 - Blue Oni Prologue ~ Blue Oni Theme**_ \- Joker vs. and slays the Ryomen Sukuna. Queen, Brave, and Presto vs. and slays the Yatsu-no-Kami.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **In This Hell**_ \- Fighting and obliterating the Onmoraki.

* * *


	9. Chapter VIII: Memory Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/9/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter VIII: Memory Echoes** _

* * *

_**Kushikatsu Shirotaya/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/9:45 PM (JST)** _

Sometime after the Phantom Thieves and their allies cleaned up the Yokai and Lost outbreak, they reconvened at a local restaurant far away from the incidents. Having returned to their civilian disguises, they gathered at a round table.

A television inside the restaurant had the news reporting on the Yokai and Lost incidents near the local areas.

" _Thus far, no reported casualties or civilian injuries, but there has been collateral damage to infrastructures. These monsters, similar to the ones that disrupted the Summer Olympics, were quickly dealt with by the Phantom Thieves. And according to eyewitnesses, there are new faces with the Thieves. Could they possibly be new members of these legendary vigilantes?_ " An anchorwoman reported on tonight's events.

"Did you hear that? We managed to stop those monsters with no human casualties," Haru relayed the news to her friends.

"Thank goodness for that," Makoto sighed with relief.

"Hell yeah! That's how we take care of business!" Ryuji boasted.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but look at the Phan-Site. The forums have been lighting up since the monsters attacked the Olympics!" Futaba informed the Thieves as they pulled out their smartphones.

"You're right! Look at all the comments!" Ann was flabbergasted, shifting her finger across her screen while scanning the new posts and comments.

"I wonder if Mishima is still running the site?" Ryuji turned to Ren, who shrugged.

"I guess so," Ren replied.

"Ooh, this poster named _**Kamen-Rider-Stranger**_ is some unknown Indonesian writer that thinks we did a great job. He's also a fan of Kamen Rider and Monster Hunter!" Futaba scanned the newest post.

"There's another one by a reporter named _**Mystic-Phantoms**_. He's also a translator for another website and is a fan of ours," Makoto informed them of another new post.

"This Mystic person appears to be helping with the Phan-Site forums," Haru added.

"Maybe he's helping Mishima out?" Ryuji asked Ren.

"I doubt it. Mishima seemed like the kind of guy who'd work on the site alone."

"By the way, did you hear the reporter mention new members? Are we new members?" Yumeko asked the Thieves.

"Unofficially, I'd say," Ren stated.

"That's good enough for me," Mary smiled ever so proudly.

Two waiters arrived, putting plates out full of Kushikatsu's refined Osakan signature dishes, consisting of deep-fried skewered meat like chicken, and vegetables. Some members hungrily stared over the exquisite food served right in front of them. They all raised their drinks, half of them drinking water and others drinking beer.

"Wow! I never tasted Kushikatsu before, but eating it is really good!" Futaba happily chowed down her food.

"See? I told ya it's good! Kushikatsu is the best!" Ryuji grinned while chowing down on some chicken.

"And, let us celebrate for preventing casualties and having these four as part of the Phantom Thief family," Yusuke said as he and the other Thieves glanced over to Sion, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta.

"Thank you for having us with you!" Yumeko giggled, lifting a glass of water. "And cheers to Sion!"

"CHEERS FOR SION!" The Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta happily declared while raising their glasses for the Revenant.

Astounded by his new companion's generosity, he smiled. Although he lost contact with his Revenant companions, he was beginning to feel at home being around these humans.

"Don't get too overwhelmed, Sion," Makoto reassured, smiling at him. "It's a tradition from our early days. When we've recruited new members, we have food celebrations. I was one of them."

"That's interesting to know," Sion replied, realizing the hostility they had for each other was no longer there. It was not long ago that same evening when she threatened to murder him.

Clapping her hands, Hifumi expressed. "And am I glad to see everyone here getting along, especially after what happened tonight."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," Makoto apologetically said.

"You're forgiven," Sion remarked as he picked up and sniffed some darkened brown meat on a stick. The meat's cooked scent filled his nostrils, arousing his curiosity. "So, what kind of food is this? I've never had this where I'm from."

"It's beef," Hifumi answered. "It does look delicate. Go ahead and try it if you wish."

Nodding, Sion bit into it and chewed the beef. As he swallowed, he blinked and crunched more bits in his mouth. "Mmm, not bad?"

"Heh, I think he likes it," Ryuji grinned.

"Does our vampy have other tastes besides blood?" Futaba sneakily smirked.

"He likes pizza," Hifumi openly confessed.

"Well, then we should order pizza sometime while we're still here!" Ann suggested.

Biting into some vegetables, Makoto watched Sion openly converse with the others.

"He isn't too bad after all, Mako-chan. He's going to make a great asset for our team," Haru said, softly smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm starting to believe it," Makoto added, having resigned to accepting the Revenant into their fold.

"Say, would you guys like to see a photo of my high school classmates? Mary and Ryōta are even in it!" Yumeko announced, taking out her smartphone.

"Whoa, hold on! Who told you to show off any photo with me in it?!" Mary exclaimed, quickly trying to pry the smartphone away from the Compulsive Gambler's grasp, but it came to no avail.

Yumeko managed to push Mary's face and showed the high school group photo from Hyakkaou Private Academy. The photo showed Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta together. It also showed photographs of other Hyakkaou students.

"These two with the silver white hair are the Momobami twins. The one with the mask is Ririka and the other maskless one is Kirari. Kirari was our former student council president," Ryōta specified for the Thieves, Hifumi, and Sion.

"Yes, and the girl with the long dark hair is Igarashi Sayaka. Hmm, I think she was Kirari's assistant if I recall correctly," Yumeko said.

"Yeah, she had it out for you for getting too close to Kirari," Mary added. "Anyway, the squirt with the orange rabbit Kigurumi and the lollipop is Yomozuki Runa. Over here the youthful guy with the white hair is Manyuda Kaede."

"What the hell happened to give him white hair?! Ya sure he's your age?!" Ryuji balked at Kaede's seemingly 'aged' appearance.

Mary shifted her eyes toward Yumeko. "Why don't you ask her? She made him that way."

Blinking thrice, Yumeko innocently replied. "Whatever do you mean, Mary? Do you imply that I gave him white hair?"

Ann nervously chuckled. "Oook, so anyway… who's the idol-looking girl?"

Yumeko answered. "That would be Yumemite Yumemi!"

"Whoa, _the_ Yumemite Yumemi?!"

"Who is she, Ann?" Ren asked her.

"She was an upcoming idol star, who gained popularity from her time at Hyakkaou Private Academy. I kinda dig her music," Ann beamed.

"Over here we have Ikishima Midari," Mary pointed to a crazed-looking young woman with a white medical patch covering her left eye.

"Who is that again?" Yumeko asked Mary.

"Midari…"

"Who?" Yumeko asked again, darkening her tone, sending unsettling vibes to most of the other Phantom Thieves.

"Never mind," sighed Mary.

"I'm just kidding! I do remember her now!" ironically laughed the Compulsive Gambler.

"Over here is Nishinotōin Yuriko," Ryōta pointed to a young woman garbed in a white and red kimono, and her both eyes are notably closed.

"Is she blind?" Makoto asked the gamblers.

"Nah, she just keeps her eyes closed like that for no reason," Mary answered.

"And this is one of our friends, Sumeragi Itsuki!" Yumeko pointed to a girl with short orange hair. "But, that's not all. Over here is the entire Mombami Clan!" She presented them to a group of eleven students in similar red and black blazers and uniforms. "The girl in the wheelchair is Totobami Terano."

"She's a rival to Kirari," Mary said. "The flaky-looking girl with the brown skin and blonde hair is Terano's sister, Totobami Yumi."

"The little girl dressed as a Gothic Lolita is Mushibami Erimi," Ryōta said. "The tall girl with long hair is Inbami Miyo. The shorter girl next to her is Yobami Miri."

"And this creepy-looking girl is Warakubami Sumika! Don't let her look here fool you. She's a beautiful idol singer!" Yumeko said.

"I can't believe that's really Sumika," Haru was aghast. "I mean, wow, what a way to cover up your identity."

"She reminds me of those Japanese horror ghosts with the stringy black hair and the creepy vibes," Futaba pointed out.

"The girl with the St. Bernard is Kombabami Nozomi," Mary pointed to a girl with two low pigtails.

"The tall girl with the black gloves and light gray hair is Honebami Miroslava," Ryōta added. "The guy with the messy spiky hair is Obami Ibara. The kinder-looking guy with the short dark hair is Obami Rin."

"And last but not least, the beautiful-looking woman here with the short light brown hair is Batsubami Rei! She was one of many I had the pleasure to gamble with!" Yumeko pointed to the beautiful, androgynous-looking woman with a bright smile.

"Wow, an exquisite beauty she is," Yusuke said, admiring Rei's appearance.

"Heheh, of course, you'd say that, Inari," Futaba chuckled.

"That's a nice group of friends, you three have," Ann commented.

Mary shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly call them all friends or anything. Some are rivals."

"Did you play against all of these people, Yumeko?" Hifumi asked the Compulsive Gambler.

"Yes, most of them! I had so much fun gambling with the best of them!" Yumeko boasted, not even regretting nearly destroying the livelihoods of a few of these aforementioned students.

Hifumi modestly smiled. "I do not think I have the resolve to challenge any of these former classmates, nor would I want to risk my yen to do so."

"That's fine, Hifumi. You don't need to risk anything," Yumeko reassured her. "But, I'm not afraid of risk-taking."

Mary sardonically muttered. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, now that we've shown you people we knew from our school, why don't you tell us about yourselves, Phantom Thieves," Yumeko whispered, clasping her fingers together. Her red eyes staring straight into the Thieves' way. "What was life like growing up for you all?"

Ryuji shuddered. "Eh, so who wants to start?"

Sion nodded. "I'm interested to learn more about your friends, Hifumi."

Turning toward the Thieves, Hifumi took a deep breath. "I suppose there's no way out of this."

Poking his head out, Morgana encouraged the group. "Go ahead since we're all on the same page."

"Before you do explain your stories, why don't you show us through a Memory Echo?" Sion openly suggested, his terminology confused the Thieves and the Gamblers.

"A Memory-what?" Ann blinked.

"What's that?" Ryōta asked the Revenant.

"It's another space where I'm able to view your vestige," Sion said.

"And a vestige is what exactly?" Ryuji queried.

"It's like a piece of your memory. I'm able to look into your past, but I've only used this with other Revenants. I've never done so with humans. So, I'm not sure if it can work." As he said this, Hifumi patted his shoulders.

"You can go ahead and try. We have our permission to look into our memories," Hifumi consented.

"Wait, _our_? Hold on a second!" Makoto tried to speak out, but Sion closed his eyes as the entire restaurant space fizzled out, changing into an endless space resembling a cathedral maze. The Memory Echo had an ethereal and haunting atmosphere, contrasting the harsh conditions that Mementos exhibited. She and the others found themselves completely removed from the Osakan restaurant as if they've been placed in another realm.

"Whoa!" Mary exclaimed, hearing her voice echoing.

"Holy shit, what is this place?!" Ryuji freaked out, almost jumping out of his seat.

"This place looks like something straight out of an anime Dark Souls," Futaba meticulously scanned their new and unknown surroundings.

"It's kinda spooky," Haru commented, shivering while leaning close to Makoto.

"It's going to be ok," Makoto calmly assured Haru.

"Are we still not in the restaurant?" Yusuke asked, scanning their new surroundings.

"It's ok, everyone. We're still in the restaurant as far as everyone else is concerned," Sion reassured them. "I've united our minds together so we can share each other's memories." Taking a deep breath, Sion smiled. "Is this what you wanted, Yumeko?"

"I wasn't expecting this, but sure. Whatever works!" Yumeko nodded.

"We're all here to listen. Tell us how you first formed," Hifumi said.

"Who wants to go first?" Morgana glanced over to each Phantom Thief.

"It's only right if I go first," Ren volunteered, calmly grinning.

"You guys are in for a long story," Mona said.

As Ren spoke, a still image visual depicting his first arrival at Yongen-Jaya is shown for everyone.

"It all started four years ago when I was at my home town around nightfall that I heard noises from two people. I saw a drunken man sexually harassing a woman." Ren explained the beginning of the story. "Refusing to let this abuse stand, I punched that man to save that woman. But, I learned that the drunkard was a well-known politician. His name was Masayoshi Shido, and he framed me. As a result, I was put on a year's probation and was expelled from my old school."

"You mean, this is that Shido who ruined your life?" Hifumi asked, taken aback toward Ren's troubled situation with an infamous figure on the news.

"Yeah. I had to move to Shibuya to start my one year probation at Shujin Academy, the only high school that would accept me despite my criminal record. On that first day, I stayed with Sakura Sojiro at LeBlanc. I had to sleep in a bedroom in the attic. It sucked at first, but I made it my place." Ren explained to Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers. "While I was asleep, I had a dream meeting a figure named Igor, alongside his two assistants: Justine & Caroline. Igor talked to me deeply about my destiny and rehabilitation."

"So, becoming a vigilante was your destiny?" Sion asked.

"More or less. On my way to the first day of school, and waiting for the rain to stop, I met and was smitten by a blonde-haired girl, Takamaki Ann." Ren smiled at his now girlfriend sitting next to him. A new visual showed Ren meeting Ann on that fateful raining day.

"Hehehe. I think when I smiled at him, I felt we were destined for great things," Ann lightly chuckled and blushed, recalling she once took out a petal from Ren's hair while waiting in the rain. Then, her mood shifted to a bit gloomy. "And that's when I remembered I left to hitch a ride with Kamoshida." Just the mere mention of that name soured Ren, Ann, and Ryuji's moods.

Sensing a dire vibe from the three, Hifumi cautiously queried. "Do you mean that gym teacher on the news who openly admitted to being a sexual predator?"

"Yeah! I'll never forget that bastard's shit grinning face!" Ryuji harshly interjected. The next visual displayed a past sequence of Ren and Ryuji entering Shadow Kamoshida's Palace. "Anywho, I first met my buddy at Shujin. On his first day, we were heading out for school. Then all of a sudden, we were in some castle realm and got caught. Then, we met this Shadow that looked like that bastard Kamoshida." He turned over to Ren and smiled. "That's where my bud here unlocked his Persona and helped us escape."

The visual immediately showed Ren summoning Arsène. A veil of blue fire enveloped Ren, turning him into Joker. Then, another scene displayed Ren and Ryuji breaking Mona loose from his cell.

Ryuji added with a grin. "Then, we met this cat here!"

Grumbling with irritation, Morgana retorted. "Hey, I'm not a cat, monkey!" He then addressed Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers politely. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I joined them out of gratitude and helped show them the ropes about thievery, the laws of the Metaverse, and dealing with enemy Shadows, either by fighting or negotiating with them to join as Personas. I also depended on them to find out about my existence."

"What are these Shadows?" Yumeko asked.

"They're otherly worldly entities in the Metaverse based on many mythological and religious figures," the cat clarified. "The realms we often infiltrated are called Palaces. These Palaces are formed by the distorted desires of corrupted figures' hearts." As he said this, a visual of Shadow Kamoshida's Palace appeared.

"This is quite interesting. Unlocking these powers brought some untapped potential out of you," Sion addressed the Thieves.

"Yeah. As we pressed forth, we explored more of Kamoshida both within his realm and the real world. Soon after, Ryuji even unlocked his Persona," Ren stated as the next screen showed Ryuji becoming a Phantom Thief with Captain Kidd behind him.

"Yeah, now that takes me back! I sure kicked ass!" Ryuji enthusiastically grinned, recalling his finest moment.

"Then, that's when I got involved in the mix. After what Kamoshida did to my friend Shiho, who attempted to commit suicide back then," Ann gnashed her teeth, seething from the past moments. A visual showed Ann tending a Shiho being stretchered into an ambulance and another showing Ann's awakening into Panther while summoning Carmen. "I'll never forget that day. Not only was it one of the darkest days of my life, but that anger allowed me to release my Persona to help my friends and avenge Shiho. Thank god she's ok."

"It was then we called ourselves The Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Morgana explained. "Even though we hated him, if not for Kamoshida, we wouldn't have met and become the founding members. To get the suspects to commit their sins, we have to steal their Treasure, which is the core of their hearts' desires. After securing the Treasure, we send a Calling Card to alert them. That's when we fought our first target."

White light poured out of a wall from Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana's vestiges, revealing a cinematic sequence of their encounters with Shadow Kamoshida.

* * *

_**Kamoshida's Palace (The Castle of Lust)/Flashback** _

_Standing on the opposite side of the Throne Room, Shadow Kamoshida, with Cognitive Ann by his side, facing the Founding Phantom Thieves: Joker, Skull, Panther, and Mona._

_Shadow Kamoshida arrogantly boasted._ " _Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain!" A sneer formed on his face. "I'm a cut above all other humans!"_

" _Above…? You mean_ _ **beneath**_ _. You're a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!" Panther angrily yelled._

_The Memory Echo showed the next sequence: Shadow Kamoshida transforming into his demon form Asmodeus. The Thieves summoned their Personas to fight their first major opposition. Arsène appeared next to Joker. Carmen appeared next to Panther. Captain Kidd formed behind Skull. Mona summoned Zorro. During the heated battle, Shadow Kamoshida summoned Cognitive Mishima and much to Panther's horror a Cognitive Shiho. After an intense battle, up to Mona eventually stealing Shadow Kamoshida's crown, the Phantom Thieves defeated the grotesque king._

_Cornered with his Treasure, Shadow Kamoshida was scared out of his wits. He cowered like a cowardly rat bastard he was. An incensed Panther amassed fireballs from her Persona._

" _I bet everyone told you the same," Panther snarled. "But you…_ _ **YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM!**_ _"_

_A fireball is about to hit Shadow Kamoshida, but it only hit the side of a wall. As much as Panther wanted to kill the sick gymnastic freak show that ruined her life and what he did to Shiho, she opted to spare him so he can confess his crimes. In her view, this would be an effective way to defeat him. Shadow Kamoshida eventually gave his Treasure to the Phantom Thieves. With that, his Shadow returned to his real self._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"After we dealt with Kamo _shit_ da, we decided to continue the Phantom Thieves gig to change the hearts of more rotten adults," Ryuji mentioned their goal.

"Our next target was Madarame Ichiryusai, and that is when I was involved," Yusuke interjected.

"Yes, I do remember Madarame. I was shocked when I found out he plagiarized artwork from his own students," Hifumi stated.

"It was indeed reprehensible." Yusuke agreed with his former classmate. "I was shocked to learn about my former sensei's true self." The Memory Echo displayed Yusuke's memories, showing a visual of Yusuke's first interactions with Ren's group and finding the Sayuri painting stashed away. " That's when I unlocked my Persona and assisted my new friends. I also recalled the painting of my mother's memory."

Another white light flashed throughout the Memory Echo, revealing Yusuke's vestige, which showed their battles with Shadow Madarame.

* * *

_**Madarame's Palace (The Museum of Vanity)/Flashback** _

_The Phantom Thieves alongside Fox faced off against the Shadow of Madarame Ichiryusai._

" _You aren't some rotten artist…! You're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!" Fox declared, severing his ties from the Shadow of his foster father. His Persona, Goemon, materialized for Fox to avenge his mother._

_In a second encounter, the Thieves engaged Shadow Madarame's demon form, Azazel, in a heated artistic battle. In an artistic twist, Shadow Madarame summoned four multi-colored clones of himself to contend with the Phantom Thieves. The clones each utilized different elements; the red one used fire magic, the blue one used ice magic, the green clone used wind power, and the yellow clone used lightning magic._

_Eventually, the Thieves defeated the corrupted artist's Shadow and his clones. They also claimed his Treasure, the real painting of Sayuri._

_As Madarame's Palace crumbled, the defeated Palace ruler pleaded._

" _Hey, Yusuke. What should I do?"_

" _...Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once," Fox sternly answered while holding the Saiyuri portrait._

_As Fox departed the Palace, Shadow Madarame cried out pleading._

" _No, wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!"_

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"My turn, huh? Well, during that time, I was originally spying on Ren's group to confirm if they were the Phantom Thieves. Let's just say we had a bad start," Makoto regrettably admitted.

"So you were originally not a valuable ally at first?" Hifumi tried to make sense of Makoto's side.

"Yes, I admit it. I thought I would have been useful, despite being used by the school's principal. On top of that, I blackmailed them into finding a link to the mafia's leader, Kaneshiro Junya," Makoto plainly stated. "However I acted recklessly, and then I awakened my Persona to redeem myself for my friends." A visual behind her showed Makoto spying on the Thieves, being captured by Kaneshiro's cronies and being talked down to by Shadow Kaneshiro.

"I get it now. I'm starting to understand you better," Sion said.

"I appreciate that," Makoto replied to the Revenant. "Any way about Kaneshiro-"

"Oooooh, I wanna gamble with him!" Yumeko interrupted, anxiously smiling as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Seriously? Now isn't the time for that!" Mary chastised the Compulsive Gambler.

"Knock it off," Makoto scolded Yumeko, who pouted. Before she continued, a visual showed Makoto liberating herself from her chains of restraint, allowing her to become Queen. Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers marveled at Queen riding her motorcycle Persona Johanna. "Anyway, we explored his Palace based on how he viewed money while blackmailing, and we put a stop to his nefarious deeds."

Another white light flashed throughout the room, unveiling Makoto's vestige leading to her battle against Shadow Kaneshiro.

* * *

_**Kaneshiro's Palace (The Bank of Gluttony)/Flashback** _

_Now with Queen by their side, the Thieves confronted the Shadow of Kaneshiro Junya near his vault._

_As Shadow Kaneshiro transformed into the humanoid fly form Baal, he quickly controlled his giant Piggytron machine to flatten his enemies._

" _Gyahahahahaha! Yeh ready to die?! It ain't a pig, yo! This is my Palace's swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!"_

_The fight continued. Queen rode Johanna while gracefully evading Piggytron's bullet barrage. After dealing with the Piggytron, the Thieves fought off Shadow Kaneshiro's two fly guards. After defeating his guards, the vigilantes defeated the crude crime lord. Queen fulfilled her revenge._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"With all these heists that happened, this grabbed more than the attention of the public. The police finally started to take notice," Morgana stated.

"Feh, yeah, and who could forget that pain in the ass junior detective Akechi Goro. He went against us," Ryuji recalled the aforementioned.

Recalling seeing Akechi on the news and talk shows, Hifumi mulled silently.

"I remember that guy. He was all over the news, but later he vanished," Ryōta pointed out.

"That's the weird part. No one knows how or why he vanished," Mary said.

"Don't worry. You haven't heard the last of him based on our encounters," Ren said.

"Wow, what can I say? It's my turn then," Futaba spoke up, almost hesitant to shed light on her tragic past. With some encouragement from her friends, she sighed. "Right, it was summer vacation when the Medjed incident happened. You see, before I joined the Thieves, I lived locked away as a shut-in. Can't say it didn't have its advantages, because I got to hide my face from the rest of the world. So, during that summer, I contacted the Phantom Thieves requesting to steal my own heart." As she described this, a vivid image of herself sitting locked inside her room was shown to everyone and another of her meeting the Phantom Thieves.

"Then, you were their fourth target?" Sion asked her.

'Yeah, you see it was complicated at first. I'm Sojiro's adopted daughter, and I recall the day my mother died from a murder incident," Futaba went on as a visual showed her mother throwing herself into traffic in a fit of maternal psychosis. Seeing this horrifying image caused the girl to fold her arms around her legs. "Her co-workers blamed me. I was called a curse. So, I became a hikikomori, shutting myself in a tomb of guilt." Another visual displayed her encased in an Egyptian tomb. Then, Shadow Futaba emerged from the tomb, golden eyes glowing with life. "That's when my new friends arrived in my Palace, fought the Cognition of my mother, even allowing me to step in to help."

Another white light enveloped the Memory Echo, revealing Futaba's battle with her mother's Cognition.

* * *

_**Futaba's Palace (The Pyramid of Wrath)/Flashback** _

_At the summit of the pyramid, the Phantom Thieves endured a difficult battle against the giant Cognition of Isshiki Wakaba, who has the body of a Sphinx and the head of the woman. Attempting their ranged weapons, the Thieves' efforts to bring down the enraged beast fell short. Mona was at a loss of what to do._

_That is until Futaba entered her own Palace, and after interacting with her Shadow self she came to terms with her depression and anxiety. The revelation of the suicide note helped resolve Futaba's insecurities, allowing her Persona to awaken._

_Futaba's Shadow then transformed into the Persona, Necronomicon. Overcome with the desire to help her friends, Futaba became Oracle and piloted her new Persona._

" _This is my heart's world, right? Hacking into my distortion should be no problem for me!" Oracle announced, tapping into a console inside the cockpit of her Persona._

_Quickly turning the tide of the battle, Oracle conjured a ballista, allowing the Phantom Thieves to bring down the Cognitive Wakaba. The Thieves then delivered a melee beatdown and decisively stopped the beast. After this, the real spirit of Futaba's mother appeared before her daughter, bidding a heartfelt farewell._

" _Um, I… I love you, mom…" Oracle muttered, letting out her deepest and genuine feelings._

" _I love you too, Futaba." Wakaba smiled. "Now, you should get going."_

_With that said, Wakaba's spirit disappeared into the afterlife._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"And with that, I became the Phantom Thieves' hacker! A pretty cool trade if I do say so!" Futaba smiled.

Suddenly, Morgana audibly grumbled knowing what was to come next. It was an incident marred by his self-loathing and arrogance.

"What's the matter, Morgana?" Hifumi asked.

After a brief moment of silence, Morgana answered Hifumi. "Well, I didn't take too well to Futaba's role in the team and I lashed out on the group's popularity terms. Then, I got into a fight with Ryuji, causing me to leave the team."

"Yeah, I remember that," Ryuji groaned about the incident.

"This is when I got involved with their next case and I became their next member," Haru spoke up. "Upon meeting Morgana, I became a Phantom Thief in an attempt to look into my father's Palace." The Memory Echo visually presented still images of Haru meeting Morgana, becoming the beauty Thief Noir, and meeting the Phantom Thieves.

"You mean Okumura Kunikazu?" Hifumi asked Haru, remembering the Okumura Foods figurehead, who ultimately became the Thieves' fifth target.

"Yes," Haru nodded. "I wanted to change my father's heart because he lost sight of his mistreatment of his workers. He also wanted to escape from a potentially unhealthy marriage. Because of my kindness, I had Morgana and my new friends help me reconcile and steal my father's Treasure while stealing his heart."

Another white flash of light enveloped the entire room, displaying a cinematic scene of Noir leading the Phantom Thieves toward a showdown with Shadow Okumura.

* * *

_**Okumura's Palace (The Space Station of Greed)/Flashback** _

_Arriving inside the UFO, the Phantom Thieves, along with their newest recruit Noir, confronted the Shadow of Okumura Kunikazu, known as Mammon. Upon trapping them, Noir and Morgana escaped his trap. Mona saved the day and redeemed himself for his fathers, slingshotting the remote from Shadow Okumura's hand._

" _Whoa, it hit! Way to go, me!" Mona cried out._

_Using the remote, Morgans saved his friends._

" _Wowza! You're so cool, Mona!" Oracle happily exclaimed while patting Mona's back head._

" _Yeah, you stole the show, man!" Skull lightly smacked the cat with a grin._

_With thirty minutes to spare, the Phantom Thieves fended off Shadow Okumura's robot drones. As if the drones weren't enough, Shadow Okumura summoned a Cognitive Haru robot, which undoubtedly dismayed Noir. With the aid of her Persona, Milady, Noir, and the Thieves engaged the most powerful entity from Shadow Okumura's rankings: a large black drone. After enduring the executive drone and even the Cognitive Haru robot, the Thieves destroyed it following some difficulty and stopped Shadow Okumura on time._

" _In the end, I am just one more in a lineage of failures…" Shadow Okumura regretfully muttered as he sat in defeat. "This may be the end of Okumura Foods… Forgive me, Haru…"_

" _Father…" Noir sadly muttered._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"We thought everything was supposed to be fine. We even celebrated at Tokyo Disneyland," Haru recalled. "But, during my father's confession on a live broadcast, he suddenly collapsed with black ooze seeping from his eyes and mouth. Just like that, he died. I took it especially hard." Her face contorted with anguish, prompting Makoto to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Sion shut his eyes.

"Yes, likewise," Yumeko conveyed sadness, showing a side that her friends aren't usually used to seeing.

Hifumi recalled on live television, which horrified her as well.

Ren went on. "Following Okumura's passing, the media linked the mental shutdowns of previous victims with people whose hearts we've changed. The public turned against us. Things went completely sour for us." The Memory Echo displayed still images of the public's diminishing support for the Thieves. Then, the faces of a young man in a dress suit and a woman with long hair appeared. "That's when the junior detective, Akechi Goro, approached us and figured out our identities."

"And we figured him out when he gave away pancakes as a clue," Ryuji said.

Makoto nodded. "Akechi wanted to join us and venture into my sister's Palace." She pointed to the light gray-haired woman. "That woman you see is my sister Niijima Sae, a public prosecutor for the Tokyo District Special Investigation Department. We went through a great ordeal to neutralize her Shadow and free my sister's way of justice."

Another white veil of light enveloped the room, revealing Akechi briefly joining the Phantom Thieves and later encountering Shadow Sae.

* * *

_**Niijima's Palace (The Casino of Envy)/Flashback** _

_Accompanied by their newest ally, Akechi Goro/Crow and his Persona as Robin Hood, the Phantom Thieves ventured into Niijima Sae's Palace, which is a grand casino based on hedonistic envy. After a long exploration and playing incredibly difficult games to the point they exploited the Palace ruler's cheating strategies, they planned to wait the day to send the Calling Card with the right timing._

_And it ultimately paid off, leading to the Thieves and Crow to face Shadow Sae in a game of casino roulette._

" _Let's play this fair and square!" Shadow Sae goaded her enemies._

_In the first round, the Thieves played the roulette wheel, which spun in favor of Shadow Sae. However, the Thieves managed to figure out the Shadow's cheating strategies. Furious over being exposed, Shadow Sae transformed into the demonic knight form of Leviathan._

" _Cheating?! Unfair?!_ _ **SILENCE!**_ _This is_ _ **MY**_ _world!" Shadow Sae roared at her enemies through her ghastly helmet._

" _This… is my sister's true nature?! No…" Queen fearfully muttered._

_The second round went off with an intense start._

_Amid the battle, Joker summoned a large purple dragon with wings and spines aligned across its back. Spines also made up parts of its face, limbs, and tail. Seth's small yellow eyes faced Shadow Sae and blasted her with_ _**Agidyne** _ _. Then, by Joker's beckoning, he, the Thieves, and even Akechi joined together, unleashing an All-Out Attack to overwhelm Shadow Sae._

_After a hard battle, the Thieves subdued Sae's raging Shadow. Collapsing to her knees, Shadow Sae's Leviathan form dissolved, returning her to her standard Shadow form._

" _Makoto…?" Shadow Sae muttered to her._

" _I don't think it's wrong to bring light to evils which can't be judged by the law. That's all the Phantom Thieves have been trying to do too," Queen reassured her sister's Shadow._

_After consoling the Shadow, the Palace's guards pursued the Thieves. Joker took the offer and distracted the Shadows while his teammates escaped safely._

_After an established chase, Amamiya Ren was ultimately captured by the police and brought forth to Sae's interrogation._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"Now I understand. I remembered I contacted you on the phone to see if you were ok!" Hifumi recounted trying to reach out to Ren.

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy process," Ren replied, caressing his forehead. "I was beaten down and drugged, which then led directly into a long and trying interrogation with Sae." As he recalled the events, the Memory Echo showed a still image of Ren and Sae inside the interrogation room. "And no offense, Makoto, but your sister was and still is a scary woman."

Makoto proudly smiled. "That's my sis for you."

"I've recounted everything that happened up to that point. As I started to remember, I convinced Makoto's sister to take my phone. After she left, Akechi arrived and…" The memory Echo showed exactly what he was going to describe. A bullet from Akechi's gun went through Ren's head point blank.

Speechless, Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers were shocked to see what happened.

"Akechi shot me in the head. Or, so he thought." A cunning grin formed on his face like a Joker.

There was a moment of silence for a bit.

"What happened next?" Mary asked.

"It turned out our leader was alive and well," Makoto explained. "We never stole my sister's treasure. We knew from the start that Akechi plotted to turn on us. So we made a Cognitive Shadow of Ren and the interrogation room since the Palace is connected to the police station. After which, Ren managed to escape with my sister's help and we regrouped." A visual then showed the real Ren hiding out while the Cognition vanished inside the interrogation room.

"In other words, we played Akechi like a tool!" Ryuji grinned.

Hearing this, Sion openly smirked. "I can't believe you pulled off such a successful gamble. That had to be difficult to pull off convincingly." He turned toward Ren. "Amamiya, you pulled off the impossible."

"Well, I'm sure you did impossible feats in your world, too," Ren replied to Sion. "After we learned the truth about all these Palaces, the hearts we stole, and the mental shutdowns, we linked them all to one source: the Conspiracy led by Masayoshi Shido." The Memory Echo displayed Masayoshi Shido campaigning for his election.

"Now the puzzle pieces are coming together," Hifumi realized, knowing from the past news of Shido rallying his followers to make the country a better place. But in truth, Shido was a baneful manipulator with his own self interests.

"It came full circle when it was revealed to be Shido. He's the same man who sued me and had me put on a year long probation. With hindsight being 20/20, if it weren't for my reckless actions, I never would've met you all and kickstarted the Phantom Thieves. There wouldn't be anyone to save society," Ren acknowledged his destiny. "From there, we entered the final Palace to stop Akechi and Shido's goals."

Another white light spread all over the space, unveiling the Thieves' encounters with Akechi and Shido.

* * *

_**Shido's Palace (The Cruise of Pride)/Flashback** _

_Upon entering the final Palace, the Phantom Thieves found themselves on a large boat. The Thieves carried out their heist, exploring maze-like obstacles and even briefly being turned into mice. They faced off and defeated the Shadows of Shido's five cronies, trying to entice them to open the assembly hall._

_After defeating Shido's five cohorts, the Thieves faced the traitorous Akechi Goro. When it was revealed Akechi is Shido's son and that he wanted revenge on the politician for abandonment and abuse, these truths broke Akechi. A battle quickly escalated between the Thieves against the traitor and his two berserker Shadow minions._

_After beating them in the first skirmish, Akechi manically cackled and pulled off his red mask. "Now, I'm going to show you my real ability! Come! Loki!" Tearing off his Robin Hood facade, he unveiled his true self: a black-armored knight. He then summoned his real Persona, which was based on the Norse trickster. The God of Mischief Loki._

_"Justice?! Righteous?! Keep that shit to yourselves!" Akechi yelled insanely. "You're going down… I'll destroy you… Now! Let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!_ _**DIIIIIIIE!** _ _" He screamed frantically, his mind fractured and his demeanor conveying depravity._

_Another difficult battle occurred. The Thieves fought hard against the single black mask figure with Loki's powers. After a lengthy battle, it ultimately came down to Joker and Akechi._

" _I'll do it," Joker insisted._

" _It's all garbage! Justice, friends!" Akechi angrily retorted as his Persona blasted Joker, who absorbed the attack. "What's the difference between you Phantom Thieves and me?! We both remove society's trash! You're in my way!"_

_When Joker sent Arsène to attack Loki, Akechi and Joker clashed blades head-on._

" _Stop it! Don't look at me like that! How could I be inferior to you?!" Angrily hissed Akechi, knocking Joker's mask off. "Why is trash like you more special than me?!"_

_As Arsène defeated Loki, Akechi fell in defeat, sinking his head._

_"You're so lucky. Lucky to be surrounded… by teammates who acknowledge you…" Akechi sadly muttered to Joker. "As for me, people will find out that my past deductions were just a charade. My fame and trust will vanish. In the end… I couldn't be special…"_

_"Dude, you're more than special…" Skull muttered, showing a rare level of respect despite his differences with Akechi._

_"It pains me to admit… but your wit and strength far exceed ours. We only defeated you by teaming up…" Queen admitted, comparing herself to him. "I was honestly… envious of your natural ability."_

_After this, a Cognitive Akechi appeared to taunt and execute the real Akechi. The real Akechi stayed behind to sacrifice himself, allowing the Phantom Thieves to escape the Palace._

_Having broadcasted their final Calling Card toward Shido all over Tokyo, they declared their leader, Joker, was alive and vowed to steal Shido's heart._

_This ultimately led to the final war against Masayoshi Shido in Shadow Shido's assembly hall._

_Upon meeting the Shadow of the corrupted politician, the Thieves prepared to bring down his entire operation._

" _Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. The ignorant masses only care about their happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!" Shadow Shido openly boasted. "That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waiver. One that others bow to."_

" _A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country. You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin!" Queen glared at Shadow Shido._

" _You say it's for the country, but I bet it's all for yourself!" Panther growled and yelled. "Nobody would wish for something like that!"_

" _Mighty, my ass! That's just a crooked country made by a crook!" Skull yelled._

" _We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan!" Fox glared. "Hence, we will take your deranged heart."_

_Shadow Shido simply nodded in disappointment and dismissed the Thieves' retorts. "It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such. I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate. I have no choice but to eliminate you all."_

_And so, the epic battle escalated as Shadow Shido donned a warlord-like general uniform, referring to himself as Samael, while riding on a giant golden lion made out of human statues. The lion changed shape, gaining feathery wings, to form a pyramid akin to the Eye of Providence. After vanquishing the golden lion, Shadow Shido stepped forth to personally fight the Thieves. Shadow Shido recognized Joker as the same teenager that stopped his real self, which got Ren a year's probation._

_Shadow Shido arrogantly chuckled at Joker. "I see… So it truly is you. Haha… What an interesting turn of fate."_

_Shadow Shido then disrobed his general shirt uniform, revealing a burly muscular body. Preparing for war, he dropped into an intense fighting stance._

" _I shall win this game!" Shadow Shido declared._

_Another difficult battle occurred as the Thieves battled his base and 'Samael' forms. However, the battle didn't just stop there._

_Determined to defeat Joker on his own, Shadow Shido demanded the Phantom Thief face him in a duel. Accepting his duel, Joker summoned his various Personas to contend with Shadow Shido's raw power._

_Joker first summoned Yoshitsune, a pale-faced, red-eyed samurai warrior donning red armor and white body garb with golden embellished orbs on various parts of its armor. Upon sending Yoshitsune in, Joker ordered a multiple sword slash attack._

_Before Shadow Shido even knew what hit him, Yoshitsune swiftly appeared behind the large man and unleashed a flurry of lightning fast strikes, knocking Shadow Shido halfway across the assembly hall._

_Joker then summoned Alice, a small blonde-haired girl in a black dress._

_Charging toward Alice, Shadow Shido laughed off Joker's Persona choice. "What's with this pitiful Persona?!" Going for a hand swipe, his hand narrowly missed Alice, who hopped up and out of his reach. He heard a sinister giggle and whipped around, seeing Alice's unassuming face contort with a devilish grin._

_As Alice spun her body around, he unleashed a dome full of wind, which collided with Shadow Shido and pushed him far back._

_The large man reacted furiously from being beaten senseless. Enlarging his burly frame, his muscles enlarged with a magenta aura seamlessly radiating off his veiny body._

_Rushing fearlessly against Shadow Shido, the large man threw a powerful right hand. Expecting his fist to run through Joker's slender frame, an immense force stopped Shadow Shido's punch. Taken aback, Shadow Shadow saw a large blue insect with a pair of fly wings, a yellow headpiece, a necklace consisting of human skulls, and holding a staff with a human skull on it. Beelzebub's red fly-like eyes intently glared down Shadow Shido._

_Joker put a hand out, effortlessly holding back Shadow Shido's mighty punch. "Is that all you've got?!" Shadow Shido's eyes and mouth gaped in disbelief. "Checkmate!" The Phantom Thief declared. "You're not even in my league!"_

_Amassing red energy through its staff, Beelzebub unleashed a beam that blasted away Shadow Shido. With enough willpower and resolve, Joker brought Shadow Shido down. Having been defeated, Shadow Shido regressed to his normal state._

_Realizing he had won, Joker smiled knowing he'd beaten the man responsible for his year's probation._

_Soon after, not one to accept defeat so easily, the real Shido attempted to commit suicide, which would've destroyed his Palace and killed the Thieves from within. Luckily, the Phantom Thieves made it out alive in time and stole the Treasure as well. As a result, Shido's heart changed._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"Alright, so you guys won!" Ryōta exclaimed until he noted the Thieve's indifferent looks. "Um, so did you?"

"Tell us what happened next!" Yumeko begged.

Sion furrowed his brows. "Something tells me that not everything was resolved."

"We thought it was over, but it was just the beginning of a new conflict," Ren confirmed Sion's suspicions. "Yes, we defeated Shido and stole his heart. We thought our reputations would've been restored when Shido confessed his crimes. The thing is… the masses didn't believe the truth of Shido's wrongdoings." The Memory Echo then displayed the Thieves standing outside Shibuya as a rain of blood fell and demonic structures slowly overtook Tokyo's infrastructure. Outside of the Thieves, the masses didn't notice any strange occurrence. "On December 24th, 2016, we faced the true final mission."

"Mementos, the collective realm of all the people's hearts," Morgana revealed. "That is when we Phantom Thieves explored the depths to search the truth about my origins. In the end, we encountered the public's treasure, which was shaped like the mythical Holy Grail." The Memory Echo showed a giant Holy Grail cup as Morgana fittingly described. "We couldn't defeat it, and as a result, we faded out of existence."

The next visual showed the Thieves being physically erased.

"As my friends vanished, I was transported to the Velvet Room," Ren recalled as the Memory Echo showed still images of Ren, garbed in his prisoner's clothing, meeting Igor, Justine, and Caroline. Suddenly, the two wardens' glowed with white light as they were seemingly pulled toward each other, merging into a single entity. "It turns out that Justine and Caroline merged to become their true self Lavenza. But that wasn't the biggest shock. It was then I found out the Igor that I've interacted with turned out to be a malevolent god. He was the Holy Grail itself. He was known as Yaldabaoth."

Everyone watched the still image of Igor transform into Yaldabaoth's true form. Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers were at a loss over what had transpired.

"I can't believe this," Hifumi gasped.

"He set up a game to manipulate humanity, claiming the only way out of ruin is for him to bring forth some kind of salvation and assume control of our reality and remove those with chaos in their hearts. He offered me to restore the world to the way it was, but with the price that the masses would not be able to think for themselves."

"And you didn't?" Sion asked.

"That's right. There's no way I'd accept his terms. So, that bastard left and the real Igor returned." Ren then turned toward Morgana. "The real Igor said he created Mona to help guide humanity's future." As he said this, the cat smiled and nodded. "Once I found my friends, we reassembled as the Phantom Thieves and headed off for the final showdown against Yaldabaoth."

"Yes, now I'm starting to understand," Hifumi recalled being aware of Mementos' effects on the real world. This was due to being one of Ren's Confidants. She along with the other Confidants witnessed that fateful battle.

A white flash of light enveloped the room as the Memory Echo revealed the Phantom Thieves and their now evolved Ultimate Personas face the God of Control.

* * *

_**Shibuya, Tokyo (** _ _**渋谷区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/Qliphoth World/Flashback** _

_After racing through the path and defeating the god's four archangels, the Phantom Thieves finally confronted the God of Control Yaldabaoth. The Thieves summoned their Ultimate Personas._

_Mercurius appeared beside Mona._

_Hecate materialized next to Panther._

_Seiten Taisei appeared next to Skull._

_Anat appeared beside Queen._

_Kamu Susano-o materialized next to Fox._

_Oracle entered Prometheus._

_Noir called forth Astarte._

" _I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious. I am the god of control, Yaldabaoth." The deity declared in a metallic godly voice, which resounded throughout Tokyo. "The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development. And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, the administrator must purge them. The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is impossible now. I am the entity that governs this world. Its future depends wholly on my leadership. Those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment raining down from the heavens."_

_Mona turned towards Joker. "We're fighting against a god who's not holding anything back, right? I'm so glad I was able to be a part of your team."_

" _Yeah. Let's win this," Joker agreed to Mona and his friends._

" _We'll take it all back…! Our future…! And this world!" Mona declared as he and Thieves faced Yaldabaoth._

_As the final battle started, Yaldabaoth used the powers of all the Seven Deadly Sins to instill deadly effects on his opposition. The Thieves fought off the god's power._

" _The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin…" Yaldabaoth announced. "You have no means of escape, humans. Punishment shall strike you all… As you pass through the gates of destruction… My control is the absolute truth of this world."_

_Yaldabaoth then charged up and unleashed his_ _ **Rays of Control**_ , _critically injuring the Phantom Thieves. However, the Phantom Thieves slowly recovered and glared defiantly at the malevolent god._

" _If you're a god, you should be guiding humans to your ideals! You're destroying them because you can't do that, aren't you? So that you can flaunt your own existence!" Mona rebuked Yaldabaoth. "That's why you were observing us! You had to! The reaction of the 'masses' worried you!"_

" _What drivel…" Yaldabaoth scoffed as he cast divine thunder, severely injuring the Phantom Thieves. "Humans are naught but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline."_

_As hope seemed lost, Mishima rallied all of Tokyo's civilians to send their lights, giving the Phantom Thieves their full one hundred percent. With enough hope accumulated from the masses, it allowed unshackled_ Arsène's chains, transforming the entity into _Ren's Ultimate Persona, Satanael._

_The rebellious demon lord towered over the mechanical god of control. Yaldabaoth unleashed_ _**Rays of Control** _ _once again at the Thieves, but it did not affect them._

" _Impossible!" Yaldabaoth bellowed in disbelief._

_"Pillage him, Satanael!" Joker exclaimed while his Persona materialized behind him. He then pointed toward the God of Control's direction. "Begone!"_

_With that said, Satanael fired a_ _**Sinful Shell** _ _through Yaldabaoth's head, instantly executing the god. As the malevolent god fell, a new dawn commenced. Tokyo's citizens were allowed to make their own choices._

" _What power… It surpasses my own… a god born from the wish of the masses… So this… is the true Trickster…! Damn that Igor… It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense…"_

_Yaldabaoth's last words are spoken before the god faded away, reverting to a non-sapient grail. The conflict was over._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"Ok, you guys won the day and celebrated, right?" Yumeko said.

"Wait, but what about Akechi Goro? What happened to him?" Mary queried about the ace detective's whereabouts.

"That's right. I only remember Ren being called to testify against Shido and serving some time in juvenile detention, but Akechi was never found," Hifumi said.

Ren addressed their concerns. "Well, this may be hard for you to believe, but that wasn't the end of our story." He faced Hifumi and the gamblers. "None of you would've realized this, but after new years, our reality was being altered by one individual and his Persona."

"Hold on, you guys faced another Persona user after the Yaldabaoth conflict?" Sion asked.

"More like two, but I'll let Ren explain it," Ann said.

"It all started during the start of my time at Shujin. Going back to the Kamoshida situation, I met this very kind-hearted girl named Yoshizawa Kasumi. Since I was her senior, she always called me 'senpai' and we would talk every chance we bumped into each other, which was not too often." Once again, the Memory Echo showed a still image of Ren talking with a petite girl wearing a ponytail. She had a kind smile, giving Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers a good impression of the girl Ren described.

"After Kamoshida left, a therapist was hired by the school board to speak with students who've faced mental trauma. Most who were abused by Kamoshida were required to see him. That included Ann, Ryuji, and I." The Memory Echo painted a perfect image of what Ren described, a gentleman garbed in a lab coat, wearing glasses and unkempt hair. More still images showed the man speaking with Ren, Ryuji, and Ann.

Hifumi interjected. "Who was this therapist if I may ask?"

"His name was Maruki Takuto, who seemed like a clumsy oaf based on first impressions. After each of us talked to him and addressed our problems, we came to know him better. He especially took a keen interest in me and often asked me to volunteer with his research."

Hearing this, Ryuji reflected and chuckled on his interactions with the therapist. "Heh, that guy loved treating us like little kids. He liked giving us candy, treats, and shit."

"So, why did he take an interest in you, Ren?" Sion asked him.

"Because he saw himself through me. Kasumi also went to see him. Believe it or not, these two knew each other before Maruki came to our school."

"Was she a long time patient of his?" Ryōta queried.

"Yeah, but it gets more complicated. During the rest of the school year, we went to see him. Then, his term with Shujin ended on November 18. He asked me to see him off that day. According to him, he amassed enough data for a project. So, that was the last time I saw him until the new year," Ren went on as the Memory Echo showed still images of the Phantom Thieves meeting Kasumi for the New Year celebration. "It was the best way to start the new year. Since you brought up Akechi, I did see him again. He appeared to me with Sae after we defeated Yaldabaoth. Akechi volunteered to go testify against Shido and serve jail time in my place."

With a befuddled look on her face, Hifumi surmised. "Wait, but how do I not remember this? He would've appeared on television since Shido's confession was a big news story. Unless there was some cognition meddling at play here?"

Makoto nodded. "That's exactly what it was."

"Going back to Kasumi. Before Dr. Maruki left, Kasumi and I fell into a mysterious Palace. It was located at a construction site in Odaiba. There, we protected her from a strange Shadow that Kasumi claimed sounded like her sister. It was then Kasumi tapped into the Metaverse and unlocked her Persona."

The room became engulfed by the white light again, revealing Kasumi in her Metaverse outfit and fighting alongside Joker.

* * *

_**Maruki's Palace (Laboratory of Sorrow)/Flashback** _

_Standing off against the mysterious Shadow, Kasumi, in her Metaverse outfit, summoned her Persona, Cendrillon, to help Joker. After making short work of the Shadow, they returned to their world._

_Trying to take everything that occurred, Kasumi asked Ren a bunch of questions. If that wasn't enough, Morgana speaking to her shocked her. The two decided to keep this incident to themselves. Morgana even offered Kasumi a place with the Phantom Thieves, but she initially turned it down but promised to keep Ren's secret safe._

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"Once we entered the new year, strange things happened. The first was Akechi suddenly out of prison, which I even questioned. Then, other out of place events happened before my eyes." He shifted over to Morgana. "One day, I wake up and Morgana is seemingly a human being. I thought, 'hey, you got your wish to become human again', but then I saw several people who by all accounts should've been deceased. The biggest takeaways were Futaba's mother, Haru's father, and Makoto's father not just walking around, but being alive again."

Morgana sighed. "It's hard to believe, but when Ren told me this, I didn't want to believe it."

Futaba nodded. "It sounded like it was too good to be true."

Makoto folded her arms. "Reviving the ones we loved for his fantasized world is wrong."

Haru shook her head. "I do wish father was alive so we could've made amends."

Ann asserted. "And as much as I'd like for Shiho to come back, she left for good reasons. It just wasn't the right time for her to come back to Shujin and be reminded of the anguish she already suffered."

"What do you mean by _him_ , Makoto?" Yumeko asked before realizing it. "Wait, does this have anything to do with that doctor?"

"Good guess, but yes the one who altered our reality was Dr. Maruki," Ren stated as a Memory Echo showed a cinematic scene depicting Joker, Akechi, and Kasumi confronting Maruki inside his Palace. The therapist's outward appearance changed, as his hair was more groomed than before and in a full white doctor garb. "Akechi came to me to verify everything wrong. I verified this after I asked each of my friends. For a time, it seemed like us Thieves were being divided. Akechi said the source of this sudden reality altering came from a Palace. It was the same one Kasumi and I entered a few months prior. With his and Kasumi's help, we infiltrated Maruki's Palace and found him. Maruki revealed that his Persona, Azathoth, which manifested from Adam Kadmon, to resurrect the dead instead of just conjuring cognitive versions of them."

Sion furrowed his brows. "All those deceased people were real?"

"That's what Maruki said. He went far and beyond by altering our entire reality. He linked his Palace directly with Mementos and the real world after we beat Yaldabaoth. Maruki's goal was to end humanity's suffering by granting us eternal happiness." The Memory Echo then showed Kasumi looking up at a big screen being shown her memories and of another girl that resembled her.

Hifumi observed Kasumi breaking down with tears. "Who is she looking at that's making her cry?"

Ren shut his eyes and deeply sighed. "That girl is her sister… Kasumi." As he said this, Sion, Hifumi, and the gamblers turned and faced Ren with bewilderment.

"Come again?" Ryōta asked, just as confused as his friends.

"So, her sister is also Kasumi?! Wow, their parents aren't good with naming their kids," Yumeko said.

Mary groaned. "I doubt that's seriously it, you idiot."

"So, what's the story with Kasumi and her sister?" Sion asked the Phantom Thief leader.

"The Kasumi we've interacted with that whole time was not 'Kasumi'. It's been her younger sister Yoshizawa Sumire. The real Kasumi died after saving Sumire from getting hit by a car. Taking the fall for her sister, Kasumi tragically passed away."

"Oh dear, that's horrible," Hifumi said with sadness in her voice. "How is it she's been able to impersonate her late-sister this whole time?"

"Faced with guilt over her sister's passing, Sumire was inspired to live in Kasumi's place, even going as far as becoming a gymnast in Kasumi's memory. She didn't just want to live her sister's life, she wanted to be Kasumi. So much so, she used Kasumi's image to mask her real insecure self. Maruki took advantage of this. He manipulated and turned Kasumi against us." The Memory Echo showed still images of Joker and Akechi fighting to save Sumire, but her Persona, now evolved into the Ultimate Persona Vanadis.

"But, we all came to his rescue after breaking free from Maruki's reality," Morgana stated.

"Yeah, you thought we were gonna leave ya to fight alone, buddy?" Ryuji grinned at Ren.

"As much as we want our loved ones back, we knew Maruki's reality was wrong," Yusuke said.

"And so we went in and made a grand entrance in grand hero fashion, saving our leader!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Once we stood united, we vowed to not accept Maruki's reality," Makoto affirmed.

"Soon after this, we saved Sumire, who finally accepted who she is and truly awakened. From there, she officially joined our party," Ren stated.

Sion frowned. "So, another madman that wanted to use humanity for his own means? That almost sounds like someone I know."

The Phantom Thief leader clarified. "There's always the other side of this story. We learned Maruki did this because he had a tragic past linked to his former love, who fell into a catatonic depression after her family was murdered. Trying to save his ex-lover, he manifested Adam Kadmon and forged a contract to save the woman from her depression. He used this power to further his research, which shattered his dream of building a cognitive psience research lab. Shido was involved in this decision, yet again destroying someone else's life. Vowing to make the world a better place, he continued to use Adam Kadmon. Then, he met Sumire and used his power on her to make her think she's Kasumi. Though by Sumire's admission, she consented to this procedure. When he came to our school, all those visits helped him assess our Metaverse abilities. He knew from the start he had Personas. Before we headed into battle, our Persona hit their peak and evolved into their Third-tier levels. With our Persona maxed out, we marched right into Maruki's Palace and faced him for the final battle."

Another white flash shrouded the entire space, revealing the Phantom Thieves, along with Akechi and Sumire, faced Maruki.

* * *

_**Maruki's Palace (Laboratory of Sorrow)/Flashback** _

_Having broken into his Palace's stronghold, the Phantom Thieves along with their Third-tier Personas fought Maruki and his Persona Azathoth. Joker and Raoul fought Azathoth head-on. After a hard fought battle, the Thieves left only for Maruki's Persona to evolve into Adam Kadmon, a primordial being with immeasurable power._

_Another pressing battle ensued. It seemed the Thieves wouldn't be able to topple Maruki's seemingly invincible Persona, but the Thieves, standing united, pushed back Adam Kadmon's glowing fist of destruction, giving Joker time to scale the behemoth and fire a bullet through its head. As the golden behemoth collapsed, the Thieves escaped leaving Maruki to mull over his defeat._

_As Mona transformed into a cat helicopter, he and the Thieves departed, but Maruki seized them. Joker opted to let go and confronted Maruki alone._

" _Sorry to cut your flight so short. This place is done for…" Maruki sadly scanned his dream reality collapsing on itself. "Along with the entire reality I dreamed of...:" He dropped his golden staff and faced Joker with guilt. "I… have lost. Even if I were to try that fight over, I'm sure I'd only lose again. So, I know this going to sound pretty stupid. I've been holding this all in for so long, just hiding it from myself… so please…" He pleaded. "Help me kill every last one of my regrets. You're the only one I can ask to help me, Ren."_

_Ren nodded. "Very well."_

_Dropping out of his golden suit, Maruki readied a fighting stance. Joker did the same. Suddenly, Joker's mask glowed and faded away._

" _The disappearance of my Palace - of the entire Metaverse - is drawing near. Seems like neither of us can summon our Personas anymore. Let's begin." Clenching his right hand, Maruki stormed up and punched Joker's face. "I gave up everything!_ _ **EVERYTHING!**_ _So why?!"_

_Joker punched him back._

" _Why… why Rumi?!" Maruki punched Joker again, who returned the favor with a harder punch. "A reality where… no one suffers…" He backhanded Joker, who then socked him a good one. He then walked forward and stumbled. He screamed with frustration and collapsed. Raising a hand, he touched the air as snowflakes rained on him. He finally resigned. "I'm done. I get it now. All thanks to you."_

_The ground started to shake and the glass bridge crumbled under Maruki. As the glass platform shattered and gave way, Maruki fell seemingly to his death, but Joker quickly snatched his hand and saved him._

" _I said I'm done. Please let go of my hand," Maruki weakly pleaded, gazing pitifully at Joker, who refused to let go._

" _I won't let it end like this," muttered Joker._

_Maruki smiled. "Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever… you keep your head up, no matter what… I must have always been… afraid… afraid you and I wouldn't wish for the same reality."_

_The lights from the Mona-copter returned to pick Joker up, distracting Joker and Maruki._

" _So bright…"_

* * *

_**Memory Echo/Present** _

"After saving Maruki, reality was reset to normal. I ended up going to juvenile detention after making my testimony against Shido. Akechi, who was supposed to be in my place, vanished without a trace. Along with him, everyone who was revived in the altered reality vanished. Sumire no longer has Kasumi's mask overlayed over her mental state. After serving my time, I reunited with my friends. Even that sentence was short lived. On March 20, 2017, I departed and returned home." Ren finished his story as the Memory Echo showed the Phantom Thief leader leaving with his friends, riding a taxi with Maruki, and later catching his train ride.

"Wow, what an incredible story. Now, I understand you better than I initially did," Hifumi genuinely smiled. "Nice of you to apply my strategies into your decision making and battle skills, Ren."

Yumeko chuckled. "Yes, gee, that was a long story. I just wish I was there to see it all happen!"

Mary turned to Yumeko. "I don't think so. You leading us against all they went through? Hell no."

Makoto folded her arms. "Since we told our story, perhaps you'd like to share yours with us, Sion?"

"Yes, we'd like to learn about your world," Yusuke faced the Revenant.

"I'm sure there's a lot to tell," Ann smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Sion chuckled. "Well, my story isn't anywhere near as long as yours, but I'll do my best."

Hifumi encouraged the Revenant. "Take your time, Sion. We have all day."

Using the Memory Echo to create a visual aid, Sion visually presented the group with still images of a ruined city in a post-apocalyptic world. Surrounding the ruined city is a thick red mist, encompassing the outer perimeters and keeping whatever was outside the city away from it. There was a ravaged cityscape, infrastructure ruins, and a desolate, arid landscape. The next images showed Sion awakening and meeting a pale-skinned woman with beautiful golden eyes.

"I came from the society of Vein," Sion started. "In my dimension, or at least where I came from, humanity had been reduced to a handful. We, Revenants, are the ones at the top of the hierarchy. We survive by drinking blood, whether by drinking humans or by feeding off Blood Beads. Blood Beads were artificially created to help sustain our hunger."

"How did your kind come into existence? You appear human, so did you evolve from humanity?" Haru asked him.

"In a way, we did, but not naturally," Sion then pointed to his chest. "Revenants were once humans. We were fighting battles against the Lost and a greater enemy called the Queen. As a means to better combat these monsters, researchers experimented on life forms called BOR Parasites, which were implanted into human corpses. Over time, these parasites replaced the human hearts and revived the deceased. Those who were revived became Revenants. Once one becomes Revenant, they become physically stronger and can regenerate to insane degrees, but it came with a cost. To survive, we have to drink blood. With humanity scarce as is, Blood Beads were created to substitute for the short blood supply."

Ryuji blinked. "Wait, so you're like the walking dead?"

The Revenant gave a faint smile. "Well, when you put it that way, yeah we are."

"But you have vampire-like characteristics," Makoto pointed out.

"Ouch, I can't imagine having any kind of bug inside my body, let alone replacing my heart?" Ann shuddered. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"I can still feel it move inside me, but no it doesn't hurt," Sion casually patted his own chest.

"What happens if a Revenant doesn't feed?" Mary asked him.

"They become a Lost. But, thankfully I still have some Blood Beads on me."

Hifumi then confessed. "And I'm letting him drink my blood."

Makoto turned to her. "Yes, but you shouldn't overdo it."

The Revenant spoke up. "I warned her already, but she insisted I do it."

"What else is there to know?" Ren asked the Revenant.

"Yeah, what about this red mist?" Morgana eyed the thick, red clouds surrounding the ruined city perimeters.

"That's the Gaol of the Mists. Not long after the Queen died, this city became surrounded by the red mist that you see. Those who try to penetrate it were met with excruciating pain, and nothing outside came in."

"What's outside the mist that needed to be kept out?" Yumeko queried.

"The 'horror's as they call them. They're great beasts with imaginable power," Sion stated as the Memory Echo showed a large black-bodied beast with a white mane and golden spikes jutting out from its backside.

"Holy hell! That thing looks like an Aragami!" Futaba shrieked at the sight of the horror.

"Ara-gami?" Sion blinked.

The hacker waved him off. "It's a God Eater reference, don't mind me!"

"I feel sorry for anyone that has to fight those things," a horrified Ann muttered.

"So, tell me. Does humanity exist elsewhere?" Yusuke queried.

"Outside the Gaol of the Mists, humanity is a lot more common than where I lived. I'm very sure humanity had a share of gruesome battles with the horrors. When we learned of these survivors, my colleagues and I ventured to the outside world to help humanity fight the horrors. On our way, Lost attacked us and then a portal opened up behind me, sending me… well… here." As he faced Hifumi, a faint smile formed on his face.

"And then I found you."

Sion nodded and resumed his story. "Us Revenants were created to fight abominations like the Queen and the horrors."

"And what about this Queen?" asked Haru.

"It's the entity Revenants fought that cost the lives of many, but in the end, the Revenants defeated the Queen and to prevent a needless resurrection her body was divided into parts called Relics." As Sion elaborated, the Memory Echo showed faceless Revenants passing glowing objects to others of their own kind. "A small group of Revenants that were compatible with the Relics. These chosen few had the Relics incorporated into their bodies. These chosen Revenants were called Successors."

"Where were these Successors placed? Because I'm sure having segments of this entity might be dangerous to their well beings," Yusuke addressed his concerns.

"They were placed in isolation and the Successors used their powers to forge crypts."

"Who was that pale-skinned woman we just saw earlier?" Haru asked.

"That is Io, the first Revenant I met after my memory loss."

"She's beautiful," Ann glamorized her.

"Wait, Io. The same Io whose amber Blood Bead I absorbed?" Hifumi recalled taking in Io's life essence when the Yokai and Lost first attacked them.

Sion answered Hifumi. "That's right. Right now you contain her life force and power."

"Of course that would explain why Hifumi can fight with us," Makoto said.

"Io wouldn't be the only Revenant I'd befriend during my journey to restore my memories. I met other Revenants, the very same people I'd befriend. They'd also accompanied me on our adventures." As Sion went on, the Memory Echo unveiled still images of three other Revenants, the same individuals he traveled with and got separated from. The group noted a tall red-haired man, a short blonde-haired woman with papakha hat, and a moderate built young man with short dark brown hair. "Here are my friends. The tall one is Shinonome Yakumo. The woman is Mia Karnstein. And the young man is Louis Amamiya."

Upon hearing this, Ren was startled that someone from Sion's dimension shares his surname. However, he logically considered this being a mere coincidence.

"Whoa, dude. They have someone named Amamiya in their group!" Ryuji reeled with excitement over this startling revelation.

"He was the leader of our unit just like you're the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren," the Revenant half-chuckled. "But, I doubt you and him have a familial connection. I don't get the sense you're his ancestor."

Ren casually responded. "I figured that'd be the case. It's just a mere coincidence we share the same surname."

"True, there's plenty of folks here who share similar surnames, but they're no way related," Hifumi verified this notion.

"So, which of these three did you and Io meet first?" Morgana asked the Revenant.

"We happened upon Louis after he saved us when a Revenant named Oliver Collins frenzied and turned into a Lost. After that, he took us to his home and there he introduced us to other Revenants, each one as kind-hearted and willing to lend a helping hand to their own kind." More still images materialized on the walls of their surroundings. Another still image showed an orange-haired young woman with a mask, a large dark brown-skinned man, and a woman with short blonde hair with a hat. The Memory Echo then switched over to Louis introducing Sion and Io to Yakumo. "Then, we met Yakumo, who didn't exactly trust me at first. After seeing me in action and helping Louis out, our bond grew."

"They seem like good people," Ann noted, seeing more still images of Sion and Io interacting with these kind Revenants.

"They are. Of course, we did run into a pair that seemed hostile," Sion said as the Memory Echo showed a man and a woman, both with silverish white hair. "These two are Jack Rutherford and Eva Roux. We'd run into these two a few times. Ultimately, my memories started returning and I seemed to have known Jack. I did eventually recall my memories of him. We knew each other since we fought together to stop the Queen, who had taken possession of a woman named Cruz Silva." The Memory Echo showed Sion and Jack facing a woman with long white hair and uncharacteristic blue eyes. "I remember killing her and she passed her Blood Code onto me. I ultimately inherited her abilities. After taking in some of the Queen's power, Jack and a man named Gregorio Silva initially viewed me as a possible threat." The Memory Echo showed Jack blasting Sion off a cliff, sending him plunging presumably to his demise. A large man with white hair and a beard watched this play out. "But, I survived that fall and was later recovered by Io."

"What's a Blood Code?" Mary queried.

"They're a diverse set of skills and powers. Each Revenant has their own unique Blood Code. Since I took a portion of the Queen's power from that woman, I was spared from frenzying out and becoming a Lost. That's because I have a Void-Type, being able to acquire any Blood Code as I choose." As Sion continued his story, still images of Mia and a little boy appeared. "Ultimately we met Mia, who attacked us thinking we were going to hurt her and her little brother Nicola. After some misunderstanding and another run-in with Jack, Mia started trusting us. We became good friends after we helped her find her brother."

Yusuke added with intrigue. "It's astounding to learn about the culture and lore of your people, Sion. Tell me though, how long has the conflict with the Queen and the Lost lasted?"

"A long time. I can't specify how long it went."

"What about the small group of Revenants who took in the relics? Who were they?" Hifumi asked the Revenant.

"Remember when I mentioned those Successors? Well, here's the ones we met along our journey," Sion said as the Memory Echo unveiled four individuals: Eva, Nicola, a woman with short brown hair, another woman with back-length light brown hair, and another young woman with neck-length dark brown hair. He pointed toward the short dark brown-haired woman. "This is Louis's older sister, Karen Amamiya, and she served as a medic treating Revenants and during the conflicts. After being implanted with a piece of the Queen, she became the Successor of the Heart and she was responsible for producing the Blood Beads."

"And these two?" Makoto pointed to the other two unnamed women.

"The one with the longer hair is Aurora Valentino. She was one of the researchers of Operation Q.U.E.E.N., and became the Successor of the Ribcage," he explained as a still image of a large wolf-like creature materialized over Aurora.

"And what's that giant wolf?" Ann inquired.

"Once a Successor is incorporated with a relic of the Queen, some took on new forms to help cope with their frenzying. We've had to fight these Successors to extract their vestiges and help them regain their lost memories," Sion stated, shifting over to the next Successor. "The little boy I mentioned earlier is Nicola, Mia's younger brother. He became the Successor of the Breath." As the Memory Echo displayed Nicola, a giant armored being with antlers materialized over him.

"Whoa, he looks like that giant suit of armor from that one anime with the alchemists!" Ryōta exclaimed.

Futaba scoffed. "You mean Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah, that's the one," the male gambler modestly chortled over his short-sighted response.

"Anyway, we helped Mia fight and restore her brother's memories. She almost stayed behind to protect him, but Nicola, that brave little soul, encouraged her to go with us. And she did and we couldn't have been happier to let her run with us," Sion then shifted over toward the dark brown-haired woman. "This is Emily Su, a dear friend of Yakumo. When given a choice between herself and another comrade, she sacrificed herself to become the Successor of the Claw." A large, fierce black cat humanoid with sharp red claws materialized over Emily.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to get her mad," Ryuji gawked at the sight of the Successor of the Claw.

"She was fierce, but we subdued her and helped her regain her memories. It was nice to see Yakumo and Emily rekindle their bond," Sion smiled as a still image of Eva appeared. "And you know Eva already. She became the Successor of the Throat after Jack extracted a relic from another Revenant. So, she was a more recent Successor than the others. Unlike the others who stayed behind in their crypts after we restored their memories, Eva joined us on our journey."

"Successors, vestiges, relics, Blood Codes, Blood Beads… wow, this is a lot to take in," Makoto muttered.

"I could say the same with your Personas, Palaces, Shadows, Mementos, Metaverse, and all that other stuff, Mako-kins," Sion half-chuckled.

Whipping her hair back, the policewoman scoffed. "Don't get cute with me, vamp boy."

Morgana sighed. "Easy you two."

"All in all, the Successors held the pieces of the Queen to prevent her revival and thankfully that remained the case," Sion stated. Another Memory Echo showed Eva stumbling into the Revenants' quarters. "Eva showed up and told us to find Jack. The reason being? He was pursuing a madman named Juzo Mido."

More still images appeared for all to see, including the end of the fight with the Successor of the Claw. Afterward, Yakumo and Emily bonded after the latter's memories became restored.

"Out of all of us, Yakumo had bad blood with Mido. It all started when Mido adopted orphans so he could conduct horrific experiments on them, turning them into his twisted test subjects. Sadly, Emily was one of his test subjects after implanting her with a relic and turning her into a Successor," Sion said with contempt in his tone.

"This Mido sounds like a mad scientist," Ren said.

"He was more than just that. On top of being the leading researcher, Mido was an ambitious monster in pursuit of evolution over survival. He envisioned Revenants to be the next evolutionary step for humanity. He was also dead set on killing Gregorio and removing the Gaol of the Mist. Although he had a great scientific mind, he didn't care about the betterment of humanity. He saw us Revenants as pawns to achieve his goals," Sion went on describing the malevolent individual. A cinematic scene of a large armored man with a glowing right red eye played out for all to see. "Juzo Mido was more like a dark lord in the making."

Ann shuddered. "He looks creepy."

Yumeko bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, he sure looks scary, doesn't he?"

Hifumi concurred. "Indeed, I can't argue."

Morgana scoffed. "Feh, we faced scarier beings than this guy. Right, Ren?" The Phantom Thief leader acknowledged him with a slight nod.

Ryuji growled. "I hope you guys kicked his ass."

"We did, but it wasn't an easy battle. Before his demise, he did briefly bring down the Gaol of the Mist and infused relics with Gregorio, transforming him into the Skull King. Unfortunately for Mido, the red mist returned, barely keeping out a horror from entering our domain. After we defeated Mido, we rushed to meet Gregorio. However, it was too late. He had already frenzied before we reached him." Another still image showed the Skull King, who the Revenants fought against and defeated. Then, the Skull King underwent another transformation. "Just when it looked like we stopped Gregorio's frenzied state, the monstrosity transformed into a massive beast with an enlarged suction-like mouth, extra pairs of limbs, large wing-like extensions from its back, and long crest-like head. "This is the Virgin Born."

The very sight of this creature rattled the group, putting them at unease.

"That thing looks like a white Xenomorph Queen!" Futaba felt compelled to compare the Skull King's evolved form to the aforementioned movie monster from a well known sci-fi horror franchise.

"Count on you to blurt out a pop culture reference," Yusuke muttered.

"So, what happened next after you defeated this thing?" Makoto asked him.

As he shifted over to Hifumi, Sion explained. "After we stopped the Virgin Born, I had the choice to take the Queen's relic, but Io had the agency to intervene and absorb the Queen's Brain. We tried talking her out of it, but she did it was her responsibility to do so. You see, I didn't get into this, but do you want to know Io's origins?"

Hifumi nodded. "I do since I carry her essence in me. I want to learn about her sacrifice." The Memory Echo showed still images of Io walking past the Revenants and absorbing the Queen's Relic.

Sighing, the Revenant explained with sadness. "Well, you see Io is the embodiment of the Queen's power. She can touch vestiges without side effects. She along with other entities like her were artificially created to be Attendants, who protect the Successors. In the end, Io absorbed all the relics and turned herself into the Weeping Tree, a physical tree of life that will shield the world of Vein and keep me from falling into a deep sleep. Had Io not done so, I would have been asleep for a long time in Gregorio's place."

The Memory Echo then showed Io vanish. In her place was a large pale tree with red beads hanging like fruit. "Io's Weeping Tree has also produced fresh Blood Beads, but the core of her spirit produced the amber Blood Bead. I vowed to protect it, but we know what happened, but listen to me, Hifumi. I don't begrudge you for inheriting Io's power. If Io's essence willfully chose you to contain and utilize her powers, then there had to be a good reason."

Hifumi glanced over her body and sensed Io's essence coursing through her. Adorning her face is a soft smile. "She entrusts me to protect her power. Then, I won't let her sacrifice be in vain."

"What happened to Gregorio? Did he die?" Haru asked about the fate of this Revenant.

"No, he recovered. Soon after, he worked to reestablish the provisional government following the aftermath of our battles. Each of the Successors I mentioned turned back to normal. Thanks to Io's sacrifice, we earned our happy ending, but I'm even happier knowing Io lives on through you, Hifumi."

"Then, I won't let you or her down," the Shogi player openly vowed to him.

"Before I arrived here, my friends and I left behind the world of Vein. We went to find and help the humans against the horrors. Well, as you know, we were ultimately ambushed by some Lost and a portal brought me here, but that's pretty much the end of my story."

Everyone was silent but they were immersed with his backstory. Not even Futaba could offer a witty remark.

"It's incredible you remember all this, y'know since you didn't have all of your memories before," Mary stated.

"Believe me, I've regained a lot of my memories. I only want to find out who or what brought me here and for what purpose," the Revenant replied.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it, Sion. Whoever is bringing these monsters into our world will answer to us," Ren promised him.

"And we will bring whoever it is to justice," Morgana nodded.

"But, what I don't get is this individual or whatever came from Sion's world. I can't be Mido since he's dead," Makoto speculated on the perpetrator's identity.

Hifumi said. "Listen, Sion. It can't be long until this individual reveals his or her presence to us."

Leaning his face to his hands, the Revenant sighed. "I hope so."

As the Memory Echo dissipated, the group returned to the restaurant setting. Then, Nekomata appeared before them.

The sagely Yokai cat chimed in, chuckling amusedly. " _ **I see you've learned each other's backstories. Most excellent. Now we can proceed with tomorrow's arrangements at**_ _ **Sankō Shrine, Phantom Thieves and friends. Also to my Guardian Spirit wielders, you three will have two honored guests who will be intrigued to see you.**_ "

Clasping her hands, Yumeko gleamed joyously. "Really?! Are they other Guardian Spirit wielders like us?"

" _ **Heheh, you'll see tomorrow.**_ "

Ryōta speculated. "Gee, who would they be?"

Mary added with interest. "We'll find out tomorrow."

" _ **Also to you, young Sion. Don't feel discouraged. With time, we will unveil the identity behind this individual behind the Yokai and Lost incursions, as well as learning why you were brought to this world.**_ "

The Revenant vaguely smiled. "Thank you, Nekomata."

" _ **Also, young Amamiya Ren, Igor of the Velvet Room wishes to see you tomorrow.**_ "

Upon realizing this, Ren rubbed his chin. Morgana turned up to him in question.

"What do you think he wants, Ren?"

"There's only one way to know. Another stop inside the Velvet Room."

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Persona 5 OST -** _ **Alright**_ \- The protagonists celebrating in a restaurant.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Memory of the Lost**_ \- Entering the Memory Echo. Sion tells his backstory to the Phantom Thieves in the Memory Echo concerning the beginning with his friends and first events of restoring bloodsprings and finding the source.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Blooming Villain**_ \- The flashback battles against Shadow Kamoshida and Shadow Madarame.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Keeper of Lust**_ \- The flashback battles against Shadow Kaneshiro, Cognitive Sphinx, and Shadow Okumura.  
 **Sawano Hiroyuki -** _ **Tears Of The Dragon**_ **\- Team Medical Dragon 3 OST** \- The flashback battles against Shadow Sae and Akechi.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Rivers In the Desert**_ \- The flashback battle against Shadow Shido.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Jaldabaoth**_ \- The flashback battle against Yaldabaoth.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Our Beginning**_ \- The flashback of Satanael killing Yaldabaoth.  
 **Persona 5 Royal OST -** _ **Gentle Madman**_ \- In the present, the Thieves discuss the third semester events leading to the flashbacks.  
 **Persona 5 The Royal OST -** _ **Throw Away Your Mask**_ \- The flashback of the third semester and the final battle against Maruki.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Requiem -Peace & Light-**_ \- Sion tells his backstory to the Phantom Thieves in the Memory Echo concerning the Successors.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Colossus**_ \- Sion tells his backstory to the Phantom Thieves in the Memory Echo concerning Juzo Mido.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **King of the Shingai**_ \- Sion tells his backstory to the Phantom Thieves in the Memory Echo concerning Io's origins and the confrontation with the Skull King/the Virgin Born.  
 _ **Amber Journey (Instrumental Alt.)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Sion tells his backstory to the Phantom Thieves in the Memory Echo concerning Io becoming the Weeping Tree and the ending.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Sunset Bridge**_ \- After the experience discussing each other's backstories.


	10. Chapter IX: Gathering at Sankō Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/10/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter IX: Gathering at Sankō Shrine** _

* * *

_**Okumizuma Onsen (** _ _**奥水間温泉** _ _**)/Kaizuka, Osaka (** _ _**貝塚市** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/August 4, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**4** _ _**日** _ _**)/11:24 AM (JST)** _

One day removed from the intense skirmish with the Yokai and Lost, the Thieves and their entourage decided to relax their bodies, physically and spiritually, at a local hot spring. The group split into groups based on gender: the men went to the male's side and the ladies occupied the women's side.

Separated by a wall, the gender exclusive groups enjoyed the warmth of the water massaging their bodies, purging toxins from their skin pores, and healing their wounds.

On the women's side, while in the nude but their bodies mostly obscured by the fog of the hot spring, Ann, Makoto, Hifumi, Haru, Futaba, Yumeko, and Mary breathed deeply in a collective unison. Then, they finally let out relaxed gasps.

"Ahh! Nothing like the hot springs to calm the nerves, right girls?" Ann beamed happily, asking her friends.

"Yes, you said it!" Mary concurred, leaning back while lifting a leg out of the water and sipping a cup of sake.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this, Ann. My mind is at ease compared to yesterday. I needed this." Makoto smiled, caressing warm water across her arms.

"Totally agree! I so needed a spa," Futaba relaxed, swimming across without a care in the world.

"This is refreshing for my delicate skin. Sometimes you just need a hot spring to unwind and for your health wellness," Hifumi commented, leaning back and raising her head. The moist and hot air filled her nostrils, helping her meditate her mind.

"So, what's the story with Ryuji's new friend?" Makoto addressed, getting little to no response. "Well, what's her name?"

Ann quickly answered, adorning a smile on her face. "Oh, that Osakan girl? Her name is Tokiha Miyako. Apparently, she bumped into him and found him sulking. Both felt left out with a tagalong and so she asked Ryuji if he wanted company. And there you go, now they have each other's numbers. I'm so happy for Ryuji!" Her enthused tone implied she couldn't be any happier for her closest friend.

"Yeah, I think they'll be wonderful together!" Yumeko concurred.

Glaring at Makoto and Haru, Mary grinned mischievously. "And what about you two? You're awfully too close to be friends."

"Well…" Haru tried to answer as she and Makoto briefly exchanged glances. Their faces immediately blushed.

"We've haven't quite gotten that close yet, but my sis is already engaged with someone," answered Makoto.

"Yes, but I know that both of us will find a young man in our lives!" Haru tried saving face for herself and Makoto, denying any romantic bond between them. Underneath the waters, and without anyone else noticing, Makoto and Haru's hands touched. Both ladies faced each other and turned away, blushing again.

"I'm so sorry, Mako-chan." Haru softly said.

"No, it's okay," Makoto reassured her.

"And you, Hifumi? Do you really like Sion?" Ann asked, a playful grin curving across her face.

"Yes, what is it you like about him? Is it because he's a vampire from another world?" Yumeko curiously asked like the curious cat she is.

As the other girls eyed her direction waiting for an answer, Hifumi felt she was being backed into a corner.

Hifumi honestly offered. "Well, it's hard to say why, but I enjoy his company. Even when I found him lying outside my house, and after I picked him up, I felt… a vibe. A mysterious but a good vibe from Sion."

"But, didn't he scare you? Like when he almost attacked and thought you were an enemy?" Makoto asked her.

"Well, yes I was scared, but think of it like this. Animals when cornered sort to self defense, correct? Who says humans, or in Sion's case a vampire can't? He was scared and having been cut off from his world. He's a small fish in a big ocean right now. Someone has to be there to guide him through the ocean. That would have to be since he crash landed outside my family's home. He had to appear near me for a reason," Hifumi explained, describing and comparing Sion to a lost animal having been cast out from one home and seeking shelter. "And I'm a firm believer in fate. I believe fate brought us together for a reason."

"Wow, that's deep," Ann was astonished by the Shogi player's reasoning. "Ok, I can buy into that!"

"Me, too. Usually, our first loves aren't they what they seem, but for others they're brought together by the red thread of fate," Haru stated. She veered toward Makoto. "Don't you think so?"

The policewoman struggled to answer this. "I suppose? Everyone meets their first love in different ways."

"A red thread of fate? Hmm, perhaps," Hifumi said. "Or, maybe our red thread of fate is that amber bead that gave me these Revenant powers to begin with?"

"Ah, then you do like him more than a friend, Hifumi!" Yumeko cried out, causing Hifumi to blush.

"Sheesh, did you even pay attention, dummy?" Mary sighed. "It's more than just puppy love for those two."

"Honestly, I'm still unsure how I should reciprocate my feelings. We've only known each other for a few days," Hifumi softly smiled, splashing water in her face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't wait on it," Ann suggested.

"Just tell Sion how you feel," Haru nodded.

"At this point, don't even let me stop you," Makoto added, resigning her previous grudge with Sion.

Swimming around Hifumi, and without saying a word, Futaba slowly lifted a thumbs up. She gave Hifumi her blessings.

"Thank you all so much," Hifumi said, clamping her hands against her chest.

"Hey, Futaba. What's going on between you and Yusuke?" Ann asked the shut-in.

"What about me and Inari?'

Clasping her hands, Haru gave a coy smile. "Isn't it obvious? You two have become attached."

"In what way?"

Makoto sighed. "That you two might have a bond beyond a simple friendship?"

Upon hearing the ladies' claims, Futaba burst out laughing. "You think there's a romantic link between me and Inari?! Please, we're like a dynamic duo if anything. Like a crime fighting team. I'm the lead detective and he's my sidekick. Nothing more and nothing less!" She shouted in an outburst, but the blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Right, and you're blushing is not because of the steam from the hot spring?" Mary shrugged.

"So, you do like Yusuke! Right?!" Yumeko leaned next to Futaba, giving her a creepy face. "Right?" The creepy aura exuding from the Compulsive Gambler elicited a nervous look from Futaba, who while flailing her arms splashed water in the other girls' faces.

"Nothing is going on between me and Inari! We're just buds!"

On the other side of the wall, the men mostly listened to the girls' conversation. Covering his ears, Yusuke drowned his body but his head into the water.

"Futaba, did you have to put it like that and so everyone can hear?" The artist sighed in exasperation.

Ren and Ryuji turned over to Sion, whose face was dumbfounded by everything said by Hifumi.

"Dude, she's totally into you," Ryuji whispered, grin widening from ear to ear. "You gotta talk to her alone."

"I don't even know what to say. She's been so nice to me. She and her family have treated me well," Sion muttered.

"Just make sure it's you two alone," Yusuke suggested. "Strike up a pleasant conversation and let her know how you truly feel."

When Sion turned the male gambler's way, Ryōta responded. "Hey, look, I'm not really good with romancing a girl, but listen to Yusuke. He put it best."

Ren approached Sion. "Hey, you have this."

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to think this over. I'll be back," Sion turned and walked out of the hot spring. Collecting his towel, he folded it over his waist and headed out for some solitude.

"Yo, is he gonna be ok?" Ryuji wondered. "Was it something we said?"

Morgana sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten pushy with him?! He just needs space." He then turned toward the men of the group. "By the way, Nekomata said we're meeting the spirits at Sankō Shrine today."

"So, it's finally that time," Ren said.

* * *

_**Sankō Shrine (** _ _**三光神社** _ _**)/Tennōji, Osaka (** _ _**天王寺区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/5:30 PM (JST)** _

Later in the afternoon, a gathering took place in the Sankō Shrine. The Thieves (sans Ren and Morgana) and the three gamblers met with Nekomata, who appeared before them.

"We're all here, Nekomata," Makoto addressed the spirit. "Well, most of us."

"Ren, Morgana, and Hifumi went out into town to look for Sion," Ann explained their absences.

Nodding, Nekomata replied. " _ **I understand. I know your friends, Ren and Morgana, are heading for the Velvet Room.**_ "

"Then, there's no need for us to explain," Yusuke stated.

"So, what's the story about this shrine?" Yumeko scanned the majestic sanctuary.

" _ **I'm glad you asked, Miss Yumeko. This shrine had a tunnel centuries ago that interconnected the Sanada Maru to Osaka Castle during the Siege of Osaka,**_ " Nekomata stated, shifting over to a statue, which Mary recognized.

"Hey, that's Sanada Yukimura!" Mary recognized the face of the statue.

"And there's a statue of Enku with him!" Ryōta pointed to the Spirit Guardian statue sitting next to the Yukimura statue.

" _ **Indeed, these are memorial statues. This shrine was built during Emperor Hanzei's rule. At one point, it was called the Himeyama Shrine, which is also dedicated to Amaterasu Omikami, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, and Susanoo-no-Mikoto, comprising the divine triad,**_ " Nekomata lectured the group over the shrine's historical and cultural significance.

"Thanks for the lesson, cat," Ryuji sardonically quipped.

"Hey, be nice!" Ann chided him.

"You better listen to your friend, boy. You should learn to respect your elders," a voice unfamiliar to the group interjected. The husky woman's voice revealed Mina, who walked forward with Kyosuke. Standing next to Nekomata, Mina and Kyosuke faced the Phantom Thieves and the gamblers. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Kyosuke painstakingly surveyed the Thieves and the gamblers. "I see. These are the ones who stopped the Yokai and those other monsters during the Summer Olympics' opening ceremony?"

"Seems like it! And apparently they fought the Yokai last night here!" Mina said, wildly grinning from ear to ear. An overly energetic look matched her enthusiasm meeting the Thieves and the gamblers. "You kids are really the Phantom Thieves?'

"Hey, we're not kids anymore, lady!" Ryuji frowned.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, that black fuzz on your face does tell me otherwise," Mina smirked.

Kyosuke walked up to Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta. Discerning the three, his sensed quickly sensed spiritual energies resonate within them. "Then, you three are the ones carrying Guardian Spirits."

"Yep, that's us! Tell me, what do you know about our Guardian Spirits?" Yumeko asked him.

"Because Mina over here also has a Guardian Spirit like you three," he motioned the gamblers toward the muscular woman.

"That's right. Then, you're the ones whose spirits we sensed," Mina approached the gamblers. She eyed Yumeko first. "I know you have the Nine-Tails spirit."

"That's right! I'm Lady Chacha's successor!" Yumeko happily replied. "I'm Jabami Yumeko! Pleased to meet you!" She extended a hand to Mina, who veered toward Mary.

"Your name, blondie?" Mina asked the other female gambler.

Feeling slighted by the 'blondie' remark, Mary frowned. "I'm Saotome Mary. My Guardian Spirits are Janomecho and Enku."

"So, that makes you Sanada Yukimura's successor then. Nice," Mina scratched her chin, turning her head and facing Ryōta. "How about you, boy?"

"I'm Suzui Ryōta! It's an honor to meet another Guardian Spirit successor! My Guardian Spirits are Genbu and Kato!" The boy politely responded to the large woman.

"Wow, you have one of the four guardians. Not bad, boy," Mina smiled.

"So, what's your Guardian Spirit, miss? Um, sorry. We didn't get your names?" Yumeko asked the muscular woman and her colleague.

"Right, I should've introduced myself. My name is Hattori Mina. My Guardian Spirit is Saoirse," she kindly replied.

"And I'm Itoshii Kyosuke." Kyosuke nodded, his stern gaze not leaving his face. "I am interested in seeing your Guardian Spirits."

"What's your Guardian Spirit?" Ryōta queried the man.

"Makami is also known as Oguchi-no-Makami. They're said to be servants of the mountain gods."

"Why don't we show y'all our spirits if you show us yours?" Mina addressed the gamblers.

"Sure. Shall we, Mary and Ryōta?" The Compulsive Gambler nodded to her two friends. With that, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary willfully invoked their Guardian Spirits. Kyosuke meticulously scanned each Guardian Spirit, assessing their appearances and the spiritual auras coursing outward.

"The Nine-Tails, Kato, Genbu, Janomecho, and Enku," Kyosuke acknowledged the Spiritual Gamblers' Guardian Spirits.

"Wow, you weren't kidding? Impressive. Now here's mine," Mina said as Saoirse appeared, floating around her neck and shoulders.

"Come forth, Makami," Kyosuke summoned his stag-antlered orange wolf.

"Check it out! Another wolf spirit!" Ryōta pointed out.

"Wow, incredible! They're so marvelous!" Yumeko gleamed happily, clapping her hands.

"It looks very beautiful," Haru admired its gleaming appearance.

"So, what's the story behind your Guardian Spirits?" Makoto asked the two newcomers.

Upon seeing Saoirse, Yusuke gasped. "Can it be…?"

"Yo, what's wrong, Yusuke?" Ryuji asked him.

" _ **Perhaps, you should hear them out,**_ " Nekomata interjected as a portal of light appeared behind him.

"Whoa, check this out!" Futaba pointed everyone to three familiar spirit figures emerge from the spiritual doorway accompanied by an unfamiliar face. The group recognized William, Hide, and Hanzo, but the fourth individual wasn't even a human. The figure has a similar glossy sheen that covered the other Guardian Spirits.

"William?!" The Thieves exclaimed in unison.

"William? As in the Irishman who came to Japan in 1600?! That William?!" Ryōta cried out in disbelief.

"Seems some of you know your history," Kyosuke acknowledged the youth's ability to recognize their historical figures.

"Yes, the spirit with Mina used to belong to William! I recall those details from folklore!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Incredible, so you're William's successor just like I'm Lady Chacha's successor! That's wonderful!" Yumeko added with enthusiasm.

Proudly grinning, Mina faced William. "William coulda picked anyone, but he chose me since he says I have a similar spiritual wavelength like him."

"So, the previous Guardian Spirits pick those whose spiritual prowess matches theirs. Well, I guess Janomecho and Enku picked wisely in my case," Mary nonchalantly replied.

" _ **You are correct in your assessment. It's an honor to meet Yukimura and Lady Chacha's successors,**_ " William acknowledged Yumeko and Mary. He turned over to Ryōta. " _ **And you've inherited one of the four guardians. Genbu probably picked you for a good reason.**_ " The Englishman shifted over to the muscular woman with Saoirse. " _ **Ah, and it's good to see you again, Saoirse. Have you and Lady Mina bonded well?**_ "

"Not only have we bonded well, but I've been better able to hone my spiritual powers. If last night's battle was any indication," Mina said.

" _ **Yes, we watched from the other side. You and Kyosuke have done us proud as successors.**_ " William appraised them genuinely.

Hanzo confronted Mina and recognized Saoirse. " _ **You have Hattori in your name, young miss.**_ "

"Yes, but I'm not part of your bloodline."

" _ **Yes, of course, since you are just William's successor.**_ "

William briefly listened to their conversation as Mina turned and made brief eye contact with the Englishman.

" _ **Saoirse selected a worthy successor to my name,**_ " William acknowledged Mina's ability to utilize his former Guardian Spirit.

In response to William's praise, Mina gave a quiet and subtle smile.

Hide approached Kyosuke. " _ **Likewise with you, Kyosuke. That means the blood transfer from me to you was a success. Hopefully, you'll control your power as a Shifter.**_ " When Kyosuke responded with a bow, he smiled.

" _ **And you three have shown us greater potential. With time, you could outdo your spiritual wielding predecessors,**_ " the fourth individual with a bleating sound akin to a goat addressed the three gamblers. Mixed with a meh sound, the figure's tone was cordial. " _ **It's a pleasure to meet you, young successors.**_ "

When the figure revealed himself, the group was taken aback. The fourth individual was not a man, but a bipedal white goat with a hunch in his back. Three yellow eyes and a pair of glasses made up the figure's goat face. Centered on the forehead is one large eye; the other two eyes are on opposite sides of the face. Jutting backward on top of his head are goat horns coupled with three small brown bags hanging down from these horns. Wearing the tuft of chin fur like a beard, it helped exude a sage presence from the goat spirit. He has on a green robe with a red shirt and black hakama pants underneath.

"A talking goat?!" Yumeko exclaimed.

"But, you're a spirit that can talk?" Ryōta was taken aback by the bipedal goat.

" _ **I am Hakutaku. I was once a Guardian Spirit for Takenaka Hanbei. Of course, there are spirits such as Nekomata and I who can communicate sentiently.**_ " The sage goat answered the young man.

Mary added. "He's right. Janomecho has communicated with me, but no one else can. Yumeko and Ryōta can vouch for me."

The Compulsive Gambler nodded. "Yeah, you're right! I couldn't hear anything your spirit said when it talked to you, Mary!"

" _ **How are you doing, Hakutaku?**_ " Nekomata asked the goat spirit.

" _ **Hmmm, my back sometimes kills me, but other than that I'm still me!**_ "

"But, you're a spirit. You shouldn't have back problems?" Ann pointed out.

" _ **Hahah, yes that much should be true, but even spirits can still feel pain when corrupt energies taint the spiritual plane,**_ " Hakutaku stated.

"So, you've summoned us here. As you already know, we stopped the Yokai and Lost monsters attack last night," Makoto informed Mina, Kyosuke, and the spirits. "There has to be more of a reason than us fighting monsters in Osaka. Why are we here?'

"Please, we'd like to know," Haru said.

William offered them insight into their situation. " _ **The battles with the Yokai and those Lost creatures are just the beginning wave of attacks sent to test you. The source you've been searching for is here and is somewhere monitoring your actions.**_ "

Futaba asked. "Who's this source?"

Hide answered. " _ **The source is not from this dimension, but he might've come from another world.**_ "

Makoto discerned Hide's assertion. "Perhaps the same world Sion came from?"

" _ **That's a possibility, Niijima Makoto,**_ " Nekomata replied. " _ **However, we don't know who this individual is. It's none I recall in the past.**_ "

" _ **And I don't know who it is either. Whoever this source is, there's a greater power behind this individual,**_ " William said without prior knowledge on this source's history. " _ **That is why it's paramount you Phantom Thieves and the three Guardian Spirit wielders further your investigation progress.**_ "

Mina openly addressed the Thieves and the three gamblers. "You also have Kyosuke and me to assist you. After all, our Guardian Spirits and spiritual powers can add some support in the forthcoming battles."

Kyosuke nodded. "Yes, we won't let you down."

Yumeko happily accepted their help. "Thanks, you're so kind!"

Ryōta smiled. "Looks like we'll be watching those two in action soon."

Mary folded her arms. "I suppose we will."

Hanzo then advised the Thieves and their entourage. " _ **Be vigilant, my friends. The enemy is fully aware you're here and will send another wave of Yokai as well as these other monsters to slow you down.**_ "

William concurred with his ninja colleague. " _ **Tomorrow could very well be when you'll see another battle.**_ "

Nekomata asserted. " _ **And be sure the young man who came from the other world helps you. He could be crucial in helping you understand this entity.**_ "

"Looks like Sion has a greater purpose than we thought," Ann said to the others.

"I hope Hifumi can track him down," Haru muttered.

"I wonder what answer Igor and Lavenza can provide Ren," surmised the young Niijima woman.

* * *

_**Umeda (** _ _**梅田** _ _**)/Kita-ku, Osaka (** _ _**北区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/6:07 PM (JST)** _

Having spent the better part of the day alone, Sion was able to clear his mind from last night's battles. Ignoring every passerby walking his way, the Revenant mentally focused in his own personal bubble.

Then, an older gentleman walked right into Sion without looking.

"Oh, dear. Sorry about that, youngster!" The older man apologetically bowed as Sion smiled and let him by.

At that moment, a flood of images quickly flashed in Sion's mind. Grabbing his forehead, his face contorted occupied with heavy panting. Quick flashes of an obscured figure meticulously gazing at a large stasis tank. Inside this tank, a youthful man curled up in a fetal position slept waiting to be released.

"What the hell was that?" Sion muttered, walking away as a couple of bystanders moved away to avoid unwinding him. His instincts then kicked into overdrive as he whipped around and saw a hand reach for him. His tense look faded the second he faced Hifumi.

"Sion, there you are. I've been looking for you," she said with relief while huffing, indicating she had been out looking for him around the vicinity.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you."

"I understand you needed solitude, but please let me know you're stepping out."

Sion nodded and replied solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Hifumi smiled and noticed his sweaty face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just walked a little too fast and the heat got to me."

She pragmatically replied. "Somehow I doubt heat bothers you."

"Ok, you got me there."

"May I join you? After a little walk, we can go back to the hotel."

As Hifumi offered a hand, Sion grabbed it. "Sure. Thanks, Hifumi." He and Sion casually walked around to explore more of Osaka's sights.

* * *

_**Midōsuji (** _ _**御堂筋** _ _**)/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/6:15 PM (JST)** _

Passing through the streets of Midōsuji, Ren and Morgana arrived outside a familiar door with blue light perpetually beaming from it. Standing outside the door, Lavenza greeted and sorted them in. As the door closed, not one passerby noticed a thing.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room (** _ _**ベルベット・ルーム** _ _**)** _

"I see that things are going well for your new adventure." Igor addressed Ren and Morgana.

"Yeah, my friends just contacted me and we've learned the source is here in Osaka," Ren stated. "That's why I'm here if you know anything about our enemy."

"We need to know so we can confront and stop the source from releasing any more monsters," Morgana pleaded.

"What you need to know is to be warned." Igor vaguely replied. "You're crossing over into a reality different from Mementos and the Palaces you've encountered. This reality will offer you crucial answers. Ones linked to your Revenant ally."

Ren nodded. "I'm aware based on the info my friends got from the spirits."

"However, there's another."

Morgana queried Igor. "What do you mean 'another'?"

"There is a familiar essence we felt similar to the Holy Grail," Igor referenced an almighty entity familiar to Ren and Morgana.

Hearing this, Ren was aghast and yelled. "Don't tell me that Yaldabaoth or at least some form of him has returned?!"

"We cannot confirm that yet," Igor stated, calmly answering the Phantom Thief. "My assumption is it has been connected to the perpetrator behind these events."

"First, this being has been using a power called Amrita and now this source might be connected to that control god we fought four years ago?!" Morgana exclaimed, nodding in utter disbelief. "None of this adds up!"

"Then that means the game has just been renewed, but on a different scale." Lavenza stated.

Calming himself, Morgana regained some resolve. "Needless to say, we fought that deity before and we're sure we can beat something like him again."

"Mona's right, we'll make things go right our way," Ren firmly said.

Widening a big smile beneath his beak nose, Igor chuckled. "I'm glad to see your resolve remain strong after these couple of years."

"And we're proud to assess your needs," Lavenza bowed.

"Thanks, and we'll do our best," Ren said, lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

* * *

_**Outside the Umeda Sky Building (** _ _**梅田スカイビル** _ _**)/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/6:44 PM (JST)** _

Standing Akechi and Sumire's way is the stunning twin office towers landmark joined together at the top by a massive platform-like formation. They left after admiring the rooftop view.

"Doesn't the Floating Garden Observatory give us a great view of Osaka, Sumire?"

"It does. It's so beautiful to look at from above," the red-haired young woman eyed the garden rooftop.

"But, what's not so beautiful is the source possibly linked to the Holy Grail," he muttered, garnering Sumire's attention.

"The Holy Grail?"

"You know about Yaldabaoth, correct?"

Sumire responded apprehensively. "Yes, Ren-senpai and the others stopped him four years ago."

"He would've taken control of society if not for the Phantom Thieves. We'd be worse off now if the God of Control continued the course to mankind's collapse."

"But, Yaldabaoth is gone, right?"

The former junior detective had an uncertain outlook on the situation. He felt similar vibe readings linked to the Demiurge's presence.

"Even Amamiya Ren must be aware. No, I know he must be looking into this."

"Does that mean we're getting closer to Ren-senpai?"

"I think we are, Sumire. In fact, I think we'll run into them very soon," he stated with tense determination.

* * *

_**RIHGA Royal Hotel Osaka/Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/10:45 PM (JST)** _

It was late evening. After a long day of outings, the Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and the gamblers turned in for the night. They reserved several rooms and split to share the costs of their rooms.

Ren, Ann, and Morgana occupied a room. Makoto and Haru shared a room. Hifumi and Sion occupied another room. Yumeko and Mary dwelled together with the latter putting up with the Compulsive Gambler's antics. Ryōta shared a room with Ryuji. Yusuke and Futaba occupied a room together.

As everyone fell asleep, an unknown force lured their cognitive minds from their bodies and pulled them out. Being pulled away from the physical universe, their minds shifted into a purely cognitive realm while their physical bodies rested: the dream universe.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Fated Relationship**_ \- Girls in the hot spring.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Freed From This Mortal Coil**_ \- Meet Mina and Kyosuke. Interacting with the spirits and the warnings of the source.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Aria Of The Soul**_ \- The Velvet Room, where they discuss the source linking to Yaldabaoth's essence.  
 **Persona 5 The Royal OST -** _ **Out of Kindness**_ \- Akechi and Sumire learn about the source linking to Yaldabaoth's essence.  
 _ **The way**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X** \- Characters conversations in the nightfall before they then go to sleep, which segues to them having dreams.


	11. Chapter X: Big Trouble in Distorted Osaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/11/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter X: Big Trouble in Distorted Osaka** _

* * *

_**Osaka Castle (** _ _**大坂城** _ _**)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (** _ _**中央区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/August 5, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**5** _ _**日** _ _**)** _

They awoke. They found themselves near the outskirts of Osaka Castle. As tourists pass by admiring the historical landmark, the Thieves, Sion, and the Spiritual Gamblers walk by the faceless crowds, who've just noticed them. However, the visible masses didn't say a word, keeping their distance from the Thieves and their entourage.

"Hey, these people don't have any faces. This is getting creepy," Mary muttered, shuddering from the blank looks from the faceless crowds.

"That's because we're not in your world anymore," Morgana answered.

"Seems like our minds are all linked into this cognitive space," Yusuke observed.

"Wait, so we're all having the same dream?!" Ryōta was flabbergasted with this sudden notion.

"Yes, more or less," Haru answered.

"Incredible, I never would've imagined this was possible," Hifumi scanned her surroundings. "This looks so…"

"Real? Heh, you better get used to it," Ren replied with a playful grin.

"Sion, are you close to me?" Hifumi glanced passed her shoulder, seeing Sion surveying the cognitive surroundings. With a smile, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on, this way."

Sion blinked with surprise. "Oh? In this dream, we can feel each other?"

"Hey, can we move along? These faceless stares are giving me the creeps!" Ann quivered at the sight of the faceless tourists.

"We can head over there," Makoto pointed toward the historical landmark standing in front of them.

"Osaka Castle then," Ren identified it, assessing the beauty and majesty of the landmark that unified Japan in the 16th century.

"Yes, that's where Mona and I found the readings," Makoto reminded their leader.

"You know this place is very similar to the Metaverse," Morgana observed before the sage voice of another cat interrupted.

" _ **Amrita, yes indeed.**_ "Nekomata finished.

"Hey, I wanted to finish my sentence here!" Morgana snapped at the Guardian Spirit cat.

" _ **Ho ho! But, I enjoy getting a rise out of you, my young friend!**_ "Nekomata playfully teased, eliciting an angry hiss from Morgana.

"Enough, you two!" Ann chided the two cats, getting Morgana to cease his hissing.

"Yes, Lady Ann," apologized Morgana.

Hifumi noticed Sion with a quizzical look on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Hifumi. I was just pondering. Maybe this place can provide an answer to how I came to your dimension," Sion bluntly said.

"Do not worry. We'll find out the answers together," Hifumi reassured him, taking his hand as she walked him along.

"Hehe, well? Shall we get going?" Yumeko, with a happy, go-lucky smile on her face, raised and waved her hand around.

"Right. There's no turning back now," Ren faced the castle and led them toward it.

Then, as the group walked right into Osaka Castle, they noticed the faceless civilians faded away. Their familiar Osakan surroundings were replaced with a distorted space similar to the Metaverse, but with less of the creepy, warm atmosphere. Instead, the colors of this space consisted mostly of dark purple and gray. While the Thieves ignored the changes in their surroundings, the Spiritual Gamblers and Hifumi were put off by the horrible vibes from the Mementos-like atmosphere. Not too long ago, they were just outside Osaka Castle and admired its grandeur. Walking inside the castle sent them into a wholly different realm.

As they walked further, they reached the end of a tunnel. From it, a white light flashed and engulfed the group, relocating them to another realm.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka** _

The group entered the realm. While gaining their bearings, they became horrified of what they were seeing.

It seemed like Osaka at a glance, but it couldn't look any more different than what they know. Elements of modern architecture and ancient structures have meshed together into entirely amalgamated expressions. Other aspects of famous places such as the Aquarium Kaiyukan and Universal Studios Japan are seen merged with other buildings and decorums. In the distance, a tall skyscraper similar to the Umeda Sky Building stood out in plain sight view from their location. Unsettling vibes generating from this distorted version of the real Osaka unnerved the group.

"Holy shit, dudes! Look!" Skull yelled out, gawking at their new location.

"Oh my god…" Queen was aghast.

"This can't be Osaka!" Presto exclaimed in shock.

"What in the hell?!" Panther gasped as she and the others not only were in their superpowered forms, but they realized they were in a distorted realm that resembled the city of Osaka.

"This looks like the amalgamation of Osaka's locations!" Fox exclaimed.

"Holy hell, this is disturbing!" Brave cried out, noticing Presto just as disturbed as she is. When she turned toward Tamamo, she wasn't the least surprised the Compulsive Gambler was awestruck by the twisted imagery. If Brave tallied the times her compulsive friend weirded her out, she would've lost count by now.

Suddenly, Nekomata appeared once, letting out an audible meow. " _ **What immense energy! This distortion is something we never felt beyond Amrita energy!**_ " He warned them.

"Beyond Amrita energy?" Noir asked.

"Man, I totally agree with you, old cat. My sensors are going off the charts here!" Oracle pointed to her visors glowing intensely red.

"I get the feeling we're not going to meet Shadows in this realm. Let's be on our guards, everyone," Mona warned his teammates.

As his red eyes glowed, Sion scanned the area and muttered, "We won't rest until we find the source.

"It is not going to be an easy task," Tennyo stated.

"Who said this was going to be a walk in the park?" Joker asked as he and the others walked around and surveyed the distorted city.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building** _

Meanwhile, the enigmatic figure who has been monitoring the Phantom Thieves and their allies' activities stood up with a glass of red wine in hand. His amber eyes stared through the window, seemingly admiring the view of the distorted city from his skyscraper.

"So, they've come at last," the anomalous figure calmly stated, taking a sip from his wine glass. Suddenly, ten shadowy figures materialized from the dark corner of his room.

These ten shadows resonated with similar Metaverse energies.

The enigmatic figure calmly smirked. "You are all so eager to meet these Phantom Thieves. Indeed, the moment has come to see them."

As the ten shadowed figures vanished into the darkness, the man faced the window as the moon's glow beamed passed him. The reflection from the moon's light revealed the man's shadow.

A giant shadowed silhouette image of Yaldabaoth smudging the room's tiles.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka** _

Upon walking through the abandoned city, the group huddled close as an unsettling vibe from the distorted city instilled dread in some of their members. The streets are devoid of any civilian life and activity. It looked almost nothing like the Japanese city anymore. Its liveliness and energy were removed, converting Osaka into a lifeless husk of its former self. Based on the group's keen observations, the distorted city appeared abandoned. But, there was one color that prominently stood out, covering many sections of the city: red.

The structures have red marks blotted over them like blood spreading over a stainless surface. Like red paint seeping over a canvas. The red represented the Thieves' motif and the Revenant's thirst for blood.

However, they also remembered they were still asleep in the real world and exploring what is essentially the dream world.

"Geez, I sure as hell wouldn't wanna live in this creepy ass place," Skull remarked, put off by the malformed city.

"You're preaching to the choir, blondie," Brave marked.

"Yo, I'm not a natural blonde like you and Ann."

Panther sighed. "Hey, can we just focus on the situation?"

Just then, Sion halted all of a sudden. Tennyo and the others noticed this. They saw his red eyes glowing again.

"What is it, Sion?" Tennyo asked the Revenant.

"Do you sense anything we can't?" Joker queried, trying to get a response from him.

Suddenly, Sion gasped as he felt familiar essences. "I feel… I feel Revenant presences nearby!"

"There are other people like you here?" Queen asked him. "Where? And how did they get here?"

"I don't know, but... " Then, Sion's face twisted with a big smile. "Can it be them?!" He dashed forward, leaving the others behind as he desperately investigated the Revenant source.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?!" Brave called out to the Revenant.

"I wonder what got him so excited?" Tamamo thought, having noticed the big smile on the Revenant's face as he raced ahead.

"Wait, Sion!" Tennyo called out to the Revenant. She was the first to chase him as the others followed behind. As Tennyo turned around a street corner, she saw Sion standing still and facing a group of five unknown individuals. "Sion, there you are."

"Hifumi, you're not going to believe this."

"What, Sion?"

"Look, Hifumi! It's my friends!" Sion whipped around, revealing the faces of his Revenant compatriots to Hifumi. Then, as the Thieves and Gamblers arrived, they were graced by the presence of these other Revenants, the very same Revenants he last saw before the wormhole pulled him in.

"Are you sure, Sion?" Tennyo asked, glancing over the five newcomers right in front of them.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Sion asked, genuinely smiling at his compatriots. "Although, there's two faces here I haven't seen in a while."

The first of the five stepped forward, examining Sion closely before shifting away from him toward Tennyo. As he sniffed her, his eyes glowed a bright shade of red like Sion's occasionally does, but only when he senses imminent danger.

Taking a deep breath, the individual, a young man with darker brown hair in an unkempt hairstyle, lightly chortled. "Sion, I'm so glad you're ok, my friend."

"You, too, Louis," Sion casually addressed him with familiarity, which intrigued Tennyo.

As Tennyo glanced over the Revenant identified as Louis, she saw a red-eyed young man with youthful and handsome features. He has on a white dress shirt with an unbuttoned collar, coupled with a vest that gradually faded from red to black, from top to bottom. He has on a necklace looping through a wide metal ring. Additionally, he has on black leather jeans held up by a studded sidewalks belt. His feet are in a pair of red boots with two straps over them. Fastened on his left arm is a black jacket fashioned like Sion's ogre-style Blood Veil.

"Of course we haven't met, miss?" Louis veered over to Tennyo. With a gentle disposition, he gave a sincere vibe.

"I'm Togo Hifumi."

"Hello, Hifumi. I'm Louis Amamiya," the young Revenant man generously introduced himself. As he scanned over Tennyo, he sensed Io's essence coursing through her. "Wait, is that…?" Before he could investigate, the other Revenants casually approached Sion and patted him.

"Hey, Sion! It's been a while!" Another young man laughed, clapping Sion's right shoulder. He is taller than either Sion and Louis. His build is broader than either of his male compatriots. He has red hair placed in a ponytail and bangs covering the sides of his face. The playful grin on his face exuded confidence. His green eyes looked over Tennyo, causing the Shogi player to blush. He has on a dark brown mesh shirt, brown fingerless gloves, and camouflage-patterned pants. Tennyo noted the tiny bag on the man's left thigh. He also has on black boots and a dark brown coat draped over his shoulders. "Hi, have you been taking care of our Sion, miss?"

"Yes, I have. My name is Togo Hifumi."

"Right, I should've caught that! Pleased to meet you. I'm Shinonome Yakumo."

Tennyo muttered. "Shinonome Yakumo? Someone Japanese from your world, Sion?"

"I think so."

Then, Tennyo eyed Louis. "And Amamiya, too? What a coincidence, I know a friend with that surname."

"You do?" Louis asked her.

"Hey, can't I join in and meet Sion's friend?" The first woman out of the group chimed in, approaching Tennyo. Her voice has an affectionate and sweet tone, indicating she sounded like a calm and nurturing individual.

When Tennyo directly faced the woman, she was approached by a petite individual, even shorter than her. The Revenant woman is blonde with her hair pulled up into twin tails while letting her bangs and letting two large curls hang and frame either side of her face. When Tennyo met her face to face, she noted the woman's delicate face and large green eyes. Her waist is slimmer than Tennyo's. Her hips and shoulders are narrower. Adorning her head is a tall black wool papakha hat. She has on a spaghetti strap black corset over a lavender skirt, purple thigh-length socks coupled with black garter straps and black fur boots. Overlapping her black corset is a black, fur-lined black coat.

"Thank you for taking care of Sion. We've been worried about him. My name is Mia Karnstein."

Tennyo politely responded. "You, too. I'm Togo Hifumi."

"It's good to meet another girl. Although I'm hardly the only lady in this group," Mia stated as the other two Revenants walked over to greet Tennyo.

Tennyo came face to face with a couple. Standing on the right is a white-haired woman taller than her and even most of the Revenant men. Her hair is at a neck's length and adorned with a single yellow highlight. Tennyo was mesmerized by this woman's dark violet eyes. The tall woman has a red and slightly torn backless dress. The dress is mostly ripped around her abdomen and her well-endowed chest. She also has a dark maiden corset under her red dress and a pair of black short-heels. Her body has a few gruesome-looking scars, most prominently featured across her nose, cheeks, and arms. Adorning over her chest and neckline are white feathers wrapped in steel roses.

"Hello. I am pleased to meet you, friend. I am Eva Roux," the tall woman smiled at Tennyo. "Allow us to express our gratitude."

"No, it's ok. Just knowing Sion has friends like you is good enough," Tennyo politely dismissed any rewards.

"You shouldn't turn down Eva like that. She'll just keep asking," the man on the left from Eva playfully added, eliciting a head nod from his white-haired lover. "Just kidding, Eva." The man, who was roughly as tall as Yakumo, scanned Tennyo with his blue eyes. He has short silverish white hair gelled back coupled with a fringe covering the right side of his face, eye included. A grisly scar is prominently carved over his left eye. He has on a black and white striped, unbuttoned dress shirt. Over his dress shirt, he has on a black jacket and a red tie coupled with black leather jeans with a golden belt. Strapped to his right leg is a gun holster. He has a ring and a necklace. He has dark shoes. Draped over his shoulders is a white jacket.

"Hello, and you are…?"

"Jack Rutherford. Thanks for looking after Sion. He wasn't much trouble for you, was he?" The man asked.

"No, not really."

The white-haired man nodded and coolly smirked. "That's good to know. My name is Jack Rutherford."

As she backed off, Tennyo took a moment to take in everything related to Sion's friends. With a smile, Tennyo felt a welcoming aura from the Revenants.

"Hifumi!" A voice belonging to Joker called out. As the Revenants and Tennyo turned around, the Phantom Thieves and the Spiritual Gamblers confronted them.

"Sion? Hifumi? What's going on here?" Fox asked them.

"Who are these five people? I've never seen them before!" Panther eyed the Revenants with suspicion.

"Wow, could they be some new friends for us?" Tamamo gleefully clapped her hands once.

"Yeah, they don't look suspicious," sardonically remarked Brave.

"Hmmm, there really shouldn't be others here with us," Mona keenly observed the Revenants. "And these people are not real people."

"Huh? What do you mean? But, they are real," Sion addressed Mona's driving suspicion.

"They must be cognitions created from Sion's mind," Joker deduced.

Hearing this, Sion took a closer look at his Revenant friends, not feeling anything off about them. "Yet they're so real? I mean, we're interacting with them."

"I know it's hard to understand, but we are still asleep in the real world. Everything we see here is a cognition created from people's minds, including our own," Mona explained.

"Then, what about this twisted version of Osaka?" Noir asked the cat.

"I have no doubt our culprit is the one distorting it," Mona answered.

"Then, these five aren't real?" Presto openly asked.

"So, my friends aren't truly here," Sion faced his friends in disillusionment. As he reached for Louis, he was able to touch his shoulder physically.

"What do you mean, Sion? Of course, it's us," Louis replied.

"Who else would we be, man?" Yakumo addressed Sion.

"However, since you can interact with them this much, it does illustrate your strong bond with your friends. We can see how close you were with them," Mona stated.

As the Revenants introduced themselves to the Thieves and Spiritual Gamblers, Joker was surprised when he learned of Louis's surname. They briefly confronted each other to discuss it.

"So, you're the one with Amamiya in their name?" Joker approached Louis.

"That's right. I wouldn't venture to guess we're somehow related?"

Joker just nodded. "I doubt it."

"Just as I thought," coolly smirked Louis.

"So, Mia, Louis, Jack, those names of yours aren't Japanese. That'd make you foreigners like me?" Panther asked them.

Louis replied, feeling comfortable conversing with Panther. "It's good knowing there's someone we can speak with casually and can understand our language."

Mia added. "English is the dominant language of our time."

Panther felt relieved. "I'm thankful I can speak another language and can interact with foreigners. I must say Sion is a pretty cool guy once we got to know him. He and I have bonded quite well."

Fox painstakingly noted. "Yakumo, do you happen to be Japanese? I ask because your name is very much Japanese."

Yakumo answered. "Yes, but pure Japanese are nearly extinct in our time. I'm only half-Japanese." He turned to Sion. "And I've been his friend since he helped me a great deal. We've earned each other's trust."

Mona approached the short, blonde-haired Revenant. "Hey, um Mia, how long have you known Sion?"

"For a while, but Louis and Yakumo met him before we crossed paths."

"Oh really?" Mona blinked.

"We started on the wrong foot after I nearly attacked him. I thought he was going to harm my brother," Mia replied, looking over toward Sion's direction. "But, after he and the other guys did me a huge favor out of the kindness of their hearts, our bonds only grew. They saved my brother. For that, I'm forever in their debt."

Mona nodded. "That's so nice of them. There's much about you Revenants I'd like to know about."

Mia chuckled. "And I'd like to know how a cat like you can even talk, but I've seen weirder things."

Mona snorted, slightly irked that people refer to him by a feline species. "Well, I'm not a cat. I'm…! Ugh, never mind. By the way, can I call you Lady Mia?"

Hearing this, Mia was confused. "...huh? But why?"

"I dunno. I call Ann by 'Lady Ann.' I just think you're as pretty as she is."

Giggling, Mia shrugged. "Well, if you insist, go ahead."

Noir whispered to Queen. "By the way, don't you think Louis is quite attractive, Mako-chan?"

Queen blinked and shook her head. "What? You think so?" She pivoted toward Louis and meticulously eyed him, trying to look through his handsome exterior. Try as she might, Queen blushed when Louis noticed her.

Noir giggled at Queen's reaction. "See? He's quite handsome, right?"

Queen scoffed, turning away and not giving Louis so much of a glance.

"Yes, you have to admit he's very good looking."

"Maybe for a Revenant," the female police officer shrugged. "Then again, that's just a cognition."

Noir nodded. "Yes, I'll bet the real deal is even more attractive."

Queen faked a cough. "Right. You said that, not me."

"It's finally good to meet your friends, Sion," Noir acknowledged the Revenants despite them being cognitions. She noticed Queen somewhat looking standoffish with the Revenants. "Mako-chan, it's ok. If they're friends of Sion, then they should be good people."

"Yeah, I know," Queen faced the other Revenants. She watched Louis walk up to her.

"Hello, your beautiful friend there is right. We are Sion's friends," Louis extended a hand to Queen. She noticed Noir's face blush from Louis's compliments about her appearance. She turned and firmly shook Louis's hand. "Alright, you have my trust."

"Sheesh, what do we have to do to earn your trust?" Mia lightly chuckled, rolling her eyes back.

"I can't say I blame her since we're not humans," Jack stated. "Besides Sion, she hasn't met the rest of our kind."

"You can say that again. Look, it's not often you meet someone with supernatural abilities," Brave stated. "Of course, some of us are going to react the way we do."

"Ah, but you're all wonderful people! I hope we can get along swimmingly!" Tamamo openly welcomed the Revenants. Her odd and outlandish behavior elicited confused looks from the Revenants, who hadn't seen anyone as animated as the Compulsive Gambler.

"But, not Yumeko. She'll befriend you no matter what you are, but she's a special kind of person," Presto added.

"So, where are we? You keep mentioning something about cognitions and you being asleep now?" Yakumo asked the Thieves.

"It's like they said, the Thieves and I are asleep right now. What we're seeing are cognitions created from our minds," Sion said. "And that includes you."

"Yet since we're able to communicate like we're having a real conversation, it shows you still long for us to reunite, Sion," Louis clarified while grasping the concept of cognitive states being linked to one's state of mind.

"Whether you're cognitions or not, I'm just glad you're all here," Sion felt reassured his friends are here with him. Seeing Sion with a smile put Tennyo's mind at ease.

"I dunno. They seem cool to me," Skull remarked.

"Yes, we can see what kind of loyal friends Sion has," Noir assessed the Revenants.

"Now that we're here, perhaps we could offer to help you?" Eva asked the Thieves.

"That would be great. We're trying to look for the source that brought Sion to our world," Queen replied.

"The source? You mean whatever created that wormhole and pulled Sion in?" Louis queried.

"That's right. I want to get to the bottom of it," Sion answered. "I'm grateful to Hifumi and the Phantom Thieves for being my support system since I've been living in this dimension."

Yakumo nodded. "Now that we're here, you can count on us to help you locate this source."

"We're glad to hear it. So, why don't we get going?" Joker asked the group as they scoured through the distorted city.

Along the way, they found familiar international landmarks meshed with the distorted Osaka. The Thieves recognized the Statue of Liberty, the Colosseum, the Arc of Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, the Sydney Opera House, the Taj Mahal, and many famous landmarks.

"Holy crap, look at all this famous architecture in one place! Like what the heck?!" Oracle exclaimed.

"I recognize all of these!" Presto cried out.

"That's the Eiffel Tower of Paris. The Colosseum from Rome. And that's the Statue of Liberty from New York City!" Brave identified a few of these famous landmarks.

"This person must have a love for architecture," Noir added.

"Then, he also has a love for the arts," Fox muttered, eyeing famous paintings fused with buildings. "I even see Leonardo da Vinci's works." He and the others then noticed another renowned landmark: a famous Spanish mission that doubled as a battle fortress. "Is that… the Alamo? Based on what I've read from American culture, we've stepped into Texas. San Antonio, Texas."

"And we just bypassed New York, Paris, Rome, Sydney, and other places," Queen assessed the cultural amalgamation they've explored.

"Ugh, man. Can't this guy have just picked one piece of architecture and stick with it?! This is givin' me a headache," Skull groaned, massaging his forehead.

"But, we're still in Osaka, aren't we? Or, are we in San Antonio?" Panther asked.

Oracle scanned the Alamo. "We could be in both. Hey, if I recall, it was Texas who fought Mexico over independence and declared the 'Remember the Alamo!' motto, Inari?"

"Yes, indeed," Fox replied.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about the history lesson," sighed Skull.

"Hahaha, as I'd expected, Skull doesn't strike me being someone interested in history and cultural arts," a calm and soothing voice that the Thieves immediately recognized chimed in.

Upon hearing this voice from a particular individual, Joker turned around as he and his friends faced not one, but two newcomers. Joker's eyes widened when he recognized them.

"Akechi? Sumire?" Joker audibly gasped when Crow and Violet appeared to everyone.

"No way! You two are also here?!" Queen exclaimed.

"By Akechi? Do you mean Akechi Goro?!" Presto inquired aloud.

"That's right and the other one is a friend of ours. Her name is Yoshizawa Sumire," Noir answered.

"Don't tell they were pulled into our dreams as well? That must mean they're Osaka, too!" Fox realized.

"Do you know these two?" Sion asked Joker, the Thieves, and the Gamblers.

"Not us, but we only knew Akechi from television. I never swooned over him like those dumb fangirls of his though," Brave said, recalling the various interviews conducted with Akechi related to Phantom Thieves topics.

"Yes, he was a celebrity once and then he just vanished. I dunno why," Tamamo added.

"That's right. He was a big thing in the celebrity circles and then he just vanished without a trace. Not even the influence of social media was enough to find out his whereabouts," Presto nodded.

"Yeah, we know them, but…" Panther replied to Sion's inquiry, shifting toward Crow. "But how are you here? I get why Sumire would be here, but we haven't seen the real Akechi since we left Shido's Palace."

"Yes, every Akechi we've seen since then have been cognitions, including the one that aided us against Maruki. That was another cognition created solely to exist in Maruki's reality," Fox pointed out.

"Senpai! I'm so glad we found you!" Violet ran over and embraced Joker. "I'm sorry I didn't return your calls. I wanted our reunion to be a surprise."

Joker smiled, patting Violet's back. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're doing ok."

Panther walked up to Violet. "We were beginning to worry about you."

"I'm fine, Ann. Thanks for your concerns," Violet said.

"But, you brought Akechi along?" Fox asked Violet as he and the other Thieves suspiciously eyed the former junior ace detective.

"You're looking well, Phantom Thieves," Crow casually greeted them. "Funny that you mention Maruki because I have memories of that cognition that fought alongside you. Yes, I recall everything the cognition experienced during that third semester. I can even summon Hereward if you wish to see some proof?"

"But, how and why are you here?!" Skull remanded.

Queen meticulously eyed Crow. "So, if he's here, he has to be alive."

Joker's smile twisted into a mischievous grin towards Crow. "This just confirms Akechi is out there somewhere. Right?" He turned to Violet when he asked.

"Well, we've physically interacted in the real world. So no, he doesn't appear to be a cognition," Violet clarified the nature of Crow's apparent existence.

"Quite astute of you, Amamiya Ren. Whether I'm just a cognition living freely in other realms or if I'm asleep along with the rest of you is up to your perception. The human mind can create things they're not able to comprehend fully. Isn't that right, Phantom Thieves? Oh, and who are these people?" He noticed Sion's friends and recognized the Revenant after seeing him and Queen's heated argument outside Leblanc.

"What if we told you, they're vampires?" Oracle replied with a sadistic grin, eliciting a bewildered look on the former detective's face.

"What?' Crow blinked in bewilderment.

"Yep, they have fangs! Hifumi can tell you. Sion drank her already!" Tamamo happily yelled out loud, to which Tennyo clamped her mouth shut.

"He doesn't need to know that!" Tennyo cried out, pulling the Compulsive Gambler away from the conversation.

"Surely you're kidding," Crow was taken aback, pivoting toward Sion. "But, I did hear you threaten to drink Makoto's blood during your spat with her."

Upon hearing this, Sion gnashed his teeth and scowled. "Wait, so you were spying on me?!" He walked over to grab him, but Tennyo intervened and stopped him from confronting Crow. "What else did you hear?!"

"Easy! There was nothing else I wanted to learn, except it's how I learned you'd be coming to Osaka! It was the only way I could bring Sumire here to see you, Joker!" Openly confessed Crow, who felt as if he was being backed into a corner.

"You should've straight up brought her to us," Panther frowned at him.

"Yeah, man. We haven't forgotten you betrayed us before," scoffed Skull.

Mia grumbled. "This guy gave you trouble before?"

Nodding, Noir sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

Hearing the Thieves' accounts, Yakumo shot a fierce look at Crow. "Is that so? Maybe we should have a word with him?"

Jack then interjected. "Or, maybe you should let me deal with him if he steps out of line."

Sensing the hostility from the Revenants, Crow stepped away with hands flailing. "Wow, such belligerence from your vampire friends, Amamiya."

"Probably because they're better judges of character than we are. Since they're not humans like us, they can probably smell the stench of shadiness from you," Queen stated.

"Hell, I'm not a vampire and I'm not fond of two-faced backstabbers either," Brave said, promptly giving Crow the cold shoulder.

Joker folded his arms. "Can you blame them? They take bonds and loyalty very seriously."

"Is that so? Well, how about giving me a chance to make a good first impression with some of you then?" Crow openly stated, eliciting hostile responses from the Revenants, such as red glowing eye treatment and growls. When he faced the Gamblers, they both responded with opposition. Tamamo gave him a cold and blank expression, sending chills down the ex-junior detective's back. "Oook, perhaps we need to work on that trust. Look, I don't know you, but now you know about my shaky relationship with the Phantom Thieves. So, let's try and work like professionals here."

Sion stepped in and confronted Akechi. "It's not about being professional. It's all about trust. Let's face it. You're walking on thin ice after the stunt you pulled on the Thieves." He then poked Crow's chest. "And I'm giving you fair warning now. You better be on your best behavior."

Crow chuckled nervously. "Yes, your friends have already made their point quite clear."

Just then, Tennyo walked over and slapped Akechi's face. "I'm sorry, but you asked for it."

"No…" Crow rubbed his cheek, not about to throw a pity party and gain sympathy points from the Thieves and Revenants. "I did ask for that, Ms. Togo."

"Please, everyone. We can try and get along while we're here?" Violet pleaded for everyone to mend their differences.

"It won't be easy, but since you asked, we'll try," added Panther.

"So, you'd rather be vague if you're the real Akechi or not, we'll ask later since we're here to find the source that brought our friend Sion to our world," Queen informed Crow.

"Have you found any leads?" Crow asked them.

"None so far, but all we know is that the source is in Osaka. That's why we're here still exploring," Joker replied.

"If it's ok. Can Akechi and I join your party?" Violet asked him.

"You don't even need to ask," Joker smiled as he and Violet exchanged smiles.

"But, we're going to keep an eye on you, Mr. ex-detective," Queen warned Crow.

"What she said, you cross the line and you get dealt with by us," Sion intensely glared at Crow, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Yes, I get that my presence is most certainly unwelcome, but I will do my best to earn all your trust," Crow openly vowed while saying this in front of the Thieves and Revenants.

Tennyo folded an arm around Sion's right hand. "Hey, are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, we've wasted enough time here. I'm ready whenever you are, Joker."

With that, the group explored the spacious vicinity near the Alamo. Along the way, Joker listened to the casual conversations with his friends and the Revenants were having. He became at ease as the Thieves, Tennyo, and the Gamblers established close bonds with Sion and his cohorts. The vibes were more positive than the previous hostility between Makoto and Sion not too long ago. Now all that hostility has been transferred over to Akechi, who suddenly appeared with Sumire. Joker speculated if Akechi was still alive, but Sumire claimed he was. However, until he and Akechi meet again in the real world, he wasn't convinced.

Just then, Joker paused. The others noticed Ren standing still. Mona hurried over to Joker's side.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Joker quietly muttered. "Yeah…" Before he can finish, a distorted wave swept through the vicinity and altered the path, creating a more open space for them to move around in and possibly fight something within.

"Heads up!" Sion called out as a burst of unusual golden light cast down from the sky.

The beam summoned a lone figure in front of the Alamo. As the golden light cleared, the group saw an alluring, young woman with shoulder-length blond hair. She wore her blond hair into a right-sided single braided ponytail. She wore a dark brown uniform and a white dress shirt underneath. She also has white dress pants, wore a golden cape, and dark brown boots. Sheathed on her right hip, she carried a rapier. The woman's puissant eyes scanned the group.

She walked out from the Alamo entrance like a royal queen. The group held their ground as the proud woman stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?!" Joker demanded, quickly brandishing his pistol.

"Phantom Thieves, I presume?" Maria regarded them with familiarity, stunning the Thieves.

"Yes. Are you the one who brought us here?" Joker queried the Spaniard.

"Daymn, she's a hottie," Skull remarked over Maria's attractive looks.

Elbowing his side, Panther groaned. "Stay focused, will you?"

Sion growled toward Maria. "I'm sensing a malevolent aura from her."

Louis, Mia, Yakumo, Jack, and Eva quickly amassed next to Sion. The Revenants fiercely glared down at Maria.

Before Mona can speak, Nekomata materializes next to him.

" _ **Phantom Thieves, Revenants, and Spiritual Gamblers beware this is Maria. She is a chaos bringer that sought the Amrita. She's proficient in combat and not one to be taken lightly. And I sense she's brought other evil spirits with her.**_ " Nekomata warned the group.

"Hey, it's you! I remember you!" Violet gasped as she noticed Nekomata giving sage advice.

" _ **Ah, yes. You're the young maiden who, along with this fellow here, fought Tatarimokke during the Yokai incursion,**_ " Nekomata acknowledged Violet and Crow's presence.

"Sounds like you two have already been acquainted with Nekomata," Joker referred to Violet and Crow.

Violet smiled innocently. "We sure have."

Crow nodded. "He was a real helping hand if I do say so myself."

"I don't mean to interrupt your chat, but you mentioned there are other evil spirits, Nekomata?" Queen wondered cautiously.

"Wait, Maria? Yes, you're the same Maria that Nekomata warned us about!" Brave recalled their briefing with the spirit cat.

"That's right! William even mentioned her name!" Panther also remembered the infamous Spaniard ninja's name during their first meeting with William's spirit.

"Yes, Maria of España. She's that Spaniard who came to Japan to seek Spirit Stones to restore her country to its former glory!" Fox called out, identifying the Spaniard woman.

"Maria? Oh yes, I've heard about her from Japanese history and folklore!" Noir recalled.

"Didn't they call her some kind of Spanish ninja?" Presto asked the others.

"Well, she looks like she's been in a lot of fights," Brave said, noticing the intensity exuding from Maria's hardened eyes.

"Yes, and if I recall, she came to Japan after the defeat of the Toyotomi clan at the Siege of Osaka and intended to revive the villainous Hideyoshi, who used Spirit Stones to seize power of Japan, but what she got was the kind man before he became Hideyoshi. She was ultimately apprehended by William, turned over to the Tokugawa clan, and shipped back to her native land," Fox entailed his friends about Maria's infamous backstory.

"If she's a ninja, I bet she can pull off some crazy feats, Inari?" Oracle asked him.

"Indeed, her skills are derived from mystical arts similar to ninjutsu. She's highly proficient in combat. I'd advise we be careful."

"Well, whatever. Whoever these evil spirits are, bring them on!" Sion declared.

"Whoa! Don't goad her, you idiot!" Makoto chided the Revenant.

"Heh, you just can't help yourself, huh, Sion?" Louis chuckled, taking out his sword.

Oracle gasped as her scanner readings increased. "Whoa! Danger, danger Will Robinson!" She called out. "The readings on these spirits are off the charts!"

Joker shouted with a cautious look. "What?!"

Mona added as the back of his fur stood. "She's right! We've got company and not the kind you'd want!"

Maria replied resolutely. "Yes, I've communicated with these spirits and they asked me to bring them to you. They're dying to meet you." She raised her rapier into the air. "Come forth and materialize!"

Then, four dark figures materialized behind Maria, who released these restless spirits from the Yomi-no-kuni. Behind her are the Shadow versions of Shido Masayoshi, Kamoshida Suguru, Madarame Ichiryusai, and Kaneshiro Junya.

Needless to say, the Phantom Thieves are surprised to see their old enemies again.

Joker reacted in distress at the Shadows. "It can't be?!"

Skull gaped in shock. "Hell nah! We kicked their asses before! Why the shit are they here?!"

Oracle reminded them. "I mean, we are still asleep, right?! In the dream realm, cognitive thoughts can do a lot of crazy things, including bringing back old enemies!"

Panther gritted angrily toward Shadow Kamoshida. "Not _you_ again!"

Fox coldly glared at Shadow Madarame. "So, we're doing this again, Madarame?"

Queen fiercely scowled at Shadow Kaneshiro. "Ugh, I'd hope I'd never see your disgusting bug face again."

Joker glared down Shadow Shido. "And even you've returned. I thought we got rid of you."

As his eyes turned yellow, Shadow Shido's insidious chuckle matched his equally sly grin. "You might've changed the hearts of the very same humans we've possessed, but you can't purge us Shadows that easily. Thanks to an outside force, negative cognitive energies started to overflow and thus allowed us to reconstitute ourselves. With the Metaverse gone, we were left drifting until we happened upon this woman here. She, like us, was revived by a powerful entity. And what a better way to exact our revenge than to finish you while you're all asleep!"

Crow interjected. "Then, what about these five?" He referred to the Revenants. "They just came into being because of that Revenant, Sion, conceived them from his cognitive memories!"

Shadow Shido veered to the supposed cognitive version of Shido's son. "Correct, they are not real. Then again, neither are you, but then again, you've always been an enigma yourself, Akechi Goro. While I'm curious to debate whether you're real or not, it doesn't matter now. I don't care either way." He openly dismissed Shido's son.

Mia gasped. "So, we'll be gone once you wake up, Sion?"

Upon hearing this, Jack frowned. "Don't tell me that's true, Sion."

Sion wanted to say something, but Tennyo consoled him.

"Don't worry about that now. They're going to fight with us to defeat these Shadows," Tennyo reassured him.

Skull quipped. "Yep, these Shadows are still the same shithole scumbags."

Shadow Kaneshiro cursed them out while buzzing like a fly. "Hey, yo, we're gonna beat you biznatches all over and get our revenge, yo!"

Glancing over Panther, Queen, Oracle, Noir, Tennyo, Violet, Mia, and Eva, Shadow Kamoshida chuckled in his twisted, perverted tone. "Eheheh, ladies, I'll take good care of you all, especially you, Panther." The abhorrent 'king' revealed his degenerative nature, licking his lips once locking eyes with Panther.

Shadow Madarame cackled. "Call me a rip-off artist, will you?! For that, I'll blacklist you from this reality permanently!"

Maria chuckled while tightening the grip of her rapier. "So, now that we have reintroductions out of the way, how about we commence the battles? We can't hold off on your executions any longer."

"You're right. What are we waiting for?" Joker accepted Maria's challenge.

"Defeat us, and that's a big _if_ , then you'll wake up," Maria stated the conditions. "However, when you lose, your minds will be trapped here forever."

Sion muttered. "With no chance of us ever waking up?"

Maria smirked frigidly. "Correct, you'll be trapped in an endless sleep and you'll be subjected to us killing you over and over. Our battles will end up on an endless loop until we break your spirits and your physical bodies die."

Queen rebuked. "Sorry, but we don't plan on dying in our sleep. We're beating you here!"

Nekomata cautioned them. " _ **Be careful when you engage Maria. She can and has beaten multiple opponents at once in her prime.**_ "

Mona nodded. "Thanks for the warning, but I have faith in the Thieves and our friends."

"We accept your conditions, Maria," Joker firmly resolved.

"Good. Shall we proceed with this battle of cognitive wills?!" The Spanish woman declared as the environment around them transformed into a Mementos-like setting. Amrita stones and shards quickly became unearthed and protruded around their surroundings.

The four Shadows spread out over San Antonio's downtown vicinity.

"They're shifting toward different locations!" Noir cried out.

"They're going for a divide and conquer strategy. Clever," Fox said.

"Even so, we have to spread out and fight them. I have faith we can do this," Mona stated with the utmost confidence in his team's abilities.

"This is the first time I'll be fighting these Shadows," Tennyo said, slightly worried.

Brave added, equally worried about letting her colleagues down. "I hope my spirit Janomecho will be enough."

Tamamo chuckled darkly much to her friends' suspicions.

"Why is she laughing now at a time like this?" Mia asked Sion.

"It's Yumeko, don't ask," Sion sighed.

As she continued laughing, Tamamo gave a crazed look. Her eyes glowed bright red as her blissful nature reached new levels.

"Eheheh, _**OH YES! THEY'VE GOT ME ALL EXCITED NOW!**_ " Tamamo passionately shouted. " _ **GAMBLE AND STAKE MY OWN LIFE IN THIS? I ACCEPT!**_ "

Everyone else cowered back and became creeped out by the Compulsive Gambler's frenzied outburst. Even the other Revenants, who've just been introduced to Yumeko, were disturbed by her. Some also wondered if she was some kind of Revenant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, children. I neglected to tell you, but I'm not your opponent," Maria shook her head.

"What?!" Fox exclaimed.

"So, you're going to run away?!" Mona chastised her.

"No, but you will be fighting this," Maria raised her rapier as a pillar of blue light materialized behind her. "Come forth Blade Bearer and Cannoneer!"

With that, the Spanish woman brought forth two Greater Lost entities.

The first one, the Blade Bearer, is a 7'0 foot tall brown-skinned female humanoid with long, back-length blonde hair and carrying a yellow sword. A black eye fold covered her eyes. She has on a primarily white twin-tailed overcoat and boots with a revealing purple and black leather attire coupled with golden metal objects vertically facing downward.

The second one, Cannoneer, is an 8'0 foot tall rotund creature with a build similar to a Stonecrusher. The left side of its massive arm is augmented with metal and cybernetic enhancements. Its right arm is fitted with a giant flamethrower cannon.

"Whoa…" Skull gaped in shock at the giantess.

"It can't be! There's Lost here?!" Louis and Sion cried out. Both of them aggressively reacted as their eyes glowed bright red in response to the danger.

"Damn it!" Mia hissed, readying a long metallic stinger, which looked similar to Sion's Stinger-Type Blood Veil.

Yakumo growled, instinctively raring to fight and tear the Lost into pieces. Jack and Eva prepared for battle against the Lost.

"Here they come!" Joker yelled out, readying his pistol and dagger. As the two Greater Lost headed off the group, a wave of water pushed away Blade Bearer and a slash from someone's blade connected with Cannoneer. Taken aback by this intervention, Joker and the others saw Mina and Kyosuke standing off with the Greater Lost.

"It's Mina and Kyosuke?!" Queen exclaimed.

"What are y'all doing here?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Likely the same way Akechi and Sumire are here," Noir replied.

"You know them?" Joker turned toward the Thieves.

"Makoto and the others must've met them while conversing with the spirits. Some of us were split up that day," Mona said.

"And I was out looking for Sion that day," Tennyo said, summoning her ko-naginata for battle.

"Or, all of us here having the same dream or what?!" Panther yelled out.

"Maybe they were caught in a skirmish with Yokai and Lost like we were?" Mona deduced. "One thing's for sure. We're all here because the source we're looking for has deemed us a common threat to his or her plans."

"What's this? So, you're Saorise's wielder now," Maria scanned over Mina, who readied a katana imbued with blue energy. She pivoted toward Kyosuke, who fought off Cannoneer with an ōdachi. "And you have Yokai energy coursing through you. You must be a Shiftling."

"Looks like we came in time. That's good," Mina said, standing off against the Blade Bearer. "Allow us to take Maria and these two monsters! The rest of you go after those evil spirits!"

"Are you sure you don't need some of us to help you?" Joker asked the two.

"We'll manage. Now go!" Kyosuke roared as he clashed with the Cannoneer.

"You two be careful! Those are Greater Lost!" Sion called out to Mina and Kyosuke.

Tennyo grabbed Sion's hand. "It's ok, Sion. Let them handle the Lost and Maria. We have our battles ahead of us."

"And we'll gladly fight with you and your new allies, Sion," Louis firmly stated.

As Mina and Kyosuke engaged the two Greater Lost, Maria proceeded to attack Mina and Kyosuke. However, Mina waved her katana and invoked her Living Weapon, forging a wave of water that compelled Maria to dodge.

"Let's move while those two keep them accompanied!" Joker declared.

Wasting no time, Tamamo summoned her Nine Tails Guardian Spirit. "C'mon, let's get our gambling freak on!" Laughing maniacally, she ran off ahead to pursue the Shadow spirits.

Skull yelled out. "Whoa, hold on!"

Brave growled. "Ugh, that reckless idiot! She's going to get hurt!"

Presto called out. "C'mon, we have to go after her!"

Joker sighed as he nodded to the hacker. "Oracle, you know what to do."

Oracle nodded. "Right! Defenses up!"

With that, the group felt new energies resonate with them. As green energy rings whirled over them, they received defense boosts.

"And some speed boosts so we can catch up and find those Shadows," Panther suggested.

Oracle added. "You got it! Speed up!"

The group received quick speed boosts.

"Ok, split up, but be cautious on your way to fight the Shadows," Mona forewarned them about any other possible dangers and obstacles before meeting the Shadow bosses.

Nekomata appeared again, giving them his blessing. " _ **Good luck and persevere, young ones!**_ "

"Phantom Thieves and company, move!" Joker declared.

Fox, Oracle, Hifumi, Yakumo, and Presto went one way to face Shadow Madarame.

Tamamo, Noir, and Louis went another way to find Shadow Kaneshiro.

Panther, Skull, Mona, Mia, and Brave headed off to face Shadow Kamoshida.

Joker, Sion, Queen, Crow, Sumire, Jack, and Eva scoured for Shadow Shido's location.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh DLC OST -** _ **Region IX -Siege of Osaka- "Summer"**_ \- The protagonists entering Distorted Osaka. The mysterious figure awaits their arrival.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Towards the Eternal Glory**_ \- The cognitive appearances of Sion's friends.  
 **CRISIS OST - Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **9a14s**_ **(feat. Gemie)** \- Maria and the Shadows of the Palace Rulers' arrival.


	12. Chapter XI: Attack of Lady Maria and the Palace Rulers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/12/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XI: Attack of Lady Maria and the Palace Rulers** _

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka** _

On the eastern side near the Arc of Triomphe, Fox, Oracle, Tennyo, Yakumo, and Presto confronted Shadow Madarame.

Upon seeing Fox in plain sight, Shadow Madarame's lips curled with a snarl. "Yusuke, you'll pay with your life for calling me a plagiarist. For betraying me, I'll take Sayuri from you!"

Fox angrily rebuked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not Madarame, but a vile creature with his face! I've since reconciled with that man and Sayuri is now publicly on display!"

"Silence, you foolish boy! I care not for that stupid painting! I will end you and your colleagues here!" Shadow Madarame took out three scrolls, which he unwrapped and smoke came pouring out. Out of this smoke, two white Fox Spirits and a Nue, a chimeric monster with a monkey's face, a tiger's body, and a snake's tail, materialized in front of Shadow Madarame.

"These things should be pieces of cake, but don't let your guards down!" Oracle advised, summoning Al Azif. After getting inside Al Azif, she used her Persona to boost her team's defenses and power stats. "All set and ready to go! Take them down, guys!"

With that, Fox took out his katana. Tennyo readied her ko-naginata and charged lightning energy through her weapon. Yakumo whipped out his Oni Bane two-handed sword for battle. Presto summoned Kato and utilized his Guardian Spirit's fire element to imbue his tonfas.

One of the white Fox Spirits shot straight at Presto first, attempting to take out the supposed weakest member of the team. However, Fox intercepted the Fox Spirit with his katana.

"Thanks, Yusuke!" Presto called out to him.

"Over here!" Tennyo ran at the Fox Spirit, swinging and missing it with her ko-naginata. However, this allowed Fox to step in and stab the Fox Spirit.

"Foul beast, you dishonor the name of a fox by being controlled by that creature in human skin!" Fox gritted as he shoved his katana through the white Fox Spirit. He sliced upward and killed it instantaneously as it dissolved into black smoke.

Yakumo rushed the second Fox Spirit, which flew around and expelled black beams.

Yakumo cursed while blocking the evil spirit's beams with his sword. However, a few beams struck him head-on. "Let's see you handle the might of Atlas!" As he invoked his Blood Code, Yakumo activated _**Resilient Focus**_ , increasing his intent to kill the Fox Spirit. He then rushed forward, increasing his running speed. He lunged forward and attacked with his _**Tormenting Blast**_.

As the Fox Spirit narrowly evaded Yakumo's consecutive attacks, the red-haired Revenant unleashed _**Flashing Fang**_ and obliterated the evil spirit.

Tennyo declared. "Now be gone, Yokai!" Swinging her Kunitokotachi at the Nue, the creature quickly dodged at the last second and attacked her. Relying on her newfound Revenant-like reflexes, Tennyo dodged the Nue's lightning attacks. Casting a lightning blast from her weapon, she stunned the Nue with her _**Divine Thorn**_.

"Here I go!" Presto announced, striking the Nue with his fire-imbued tonfas. After immobilizing it with his Living Weapon ability, Tennyo summoned two Shogi pieces around the Nue and trapped the Yokai.

"Begone!" Tennyo cried out, shoving her Kunitokotachi through the Nue. When she sliced upward, she quickly bisected and killed it in bloody fashion, leaving its bloodied corpse to dissolve.

After the last Fox Spirit dissolved, Shadow Madarame hastily summoned his four portraits: the eyes, the mouth, and the nose.

"Do you not remember this masterpiece of mine, Yusuke? Let's see if your Persona can topple this!" Shadow Madarame boasted over his artistic work.

"I've come very far since the last we've fought, creature. My Persona shall bring down this mediocrity!" Fox declared as he summoned forth his Third-Tier Persona: Gorokichi.

Gorokichi brandished its sword and attacked Shadow Madarame's left eye first. The left Painter's Eye tried for a _**Tarukaja**_ , but Gorokichi took out the left eye with _**Giant Slice**_. Invoking his _**Two-Handed Sword Mastery**_ , Yakumo charged and slashed off the left Painter's Eye. The Painter's Nose fired _**Thunderclap**_ to neutralize Yakumo and then used _**Maelstrom**_ to knock back Fox.

"Yusuke! Yakumo!" Tennyo cried out as she and Presto stared in horror at Shadow Madarame, who callously laughed over his enemies' anguish. "I can see why Yusuke lost respect for you!"

"Hang on, Inari! Help's on the way!" Oracle called to Fox. "You, too, Yakumo!" She boosted their energies back up to fight again.

"Thanks, Futaba," Fox said, feeling recovered after accepting Oracle's healing boost. "All right, Gorokichi, we're still in this fight!"

Yakumo stood while lifting his greatsword. "Let us commence with the battle." He cast _**Foulblood Barrier**_ , providing his team protection from Shadow Madarame's attacks.

"Attack the nose, Gorokichi!" Fox beckoned his Persona.

Heeding his summoner's command, Gorokichi took out the Painter's Nose with a _**Vicious Strike**_. Yakumo charged and went for the Painter's Mouth. The Mouth went for a _**Bite**_ , but Tennyo countered and summoned a Shogi piece, stopping the Mouth with her _**Shogi Shield**_. Swinging his greatsword, Yakumo slashed the Painter's Mouth in two.

With the portraits taken out, Shadow Madarame was exposed.

"You think that's all I have to show?!" Shadow Madarame snarled as he hastily summoned four duplicates of himself. Each of them was color-coded based on the elements: Ersatz Fury (red- fire), Ersatz Sorrow (blue - ice), Ersatz Joy (yellow - lightning), and Ersatz Mirth (green - wind).

"So, it's just like last time. You're not even trying to be original, imposter," Fox growled, recalling his and the Thieves' previous battle against Shadow Madarame.

"Don't you dare mock my magnificent art! Take them down!" Shadow Madarame beckoned his colored duplicates to attack them.

As Ersatz Sorrow cast an ice spell, Tennyo and Yakumo were sealed in ice, rendering them unable to fight. However, Fox and Presto managed to bypass Ersatz Sorrow's ice; the latter's ice element nullified its effects and Presto's Living Weapon melted the ice with fire. As Presto attacked Ersatz Sorrow, he struck and dazed him with his fire tonfas. After burning Madarame Blue's face, Fox unleashed quick consecutive slashes, slicing apart Ersatz Sorrow as it exploded into shards of ice.

Ersatz Fury unleashed fiery blasts at Fox and Presto. As they dodged, Fox redirected the flames toward the ice bounding Tennyo and Yakumo. As the ice melted, they became free. Tennyo quickly rushed over to Ersatz Fury and slashed him in two with her Kunitokotachi. Then, Gorokichi, by Fox's command, finished it off with _**Bufudyne**_.

Ersatz Mirth summoned a powerful wind, knocking away the four combatants. Yakumo managed to hold his ground and readied his Oni Bane, which he used to throw at Ersatz Mirth. Preparing to deflect it with a wind attack, Ersatz Mirth prepared to stop it. Yakumo used this as an opportunity to get around the wind elemental user's vantage point. Yakumo swerved around to Ersatz Mirth's left side and snatched up his Oni Bane. Temporarily adding a shockwave behind his striking blow, Yakumo unleashed _**Impact Wave**_ and destroyed the wind user.

Charging with electricity, Ersatz Joy bombarded the area with raging bolts. The group evaded the lightning user's devastating bolts. Tennyo blocked a lightning bolt with her ko-naginata. When she tossed her _**Divine Thorn**_ , Ersatz Joy countered with a lightning bolt and repelled her attack. Tennyo quickly dodged her own bolt. Seizing this chance, Fox attacked the lightning user with Korokichi.

During this exchange, Presto summoned Genbu and utilized the turtle's Ki, producing water through his tonfas. While Fox kept Shadow Madarame's lightning duplicate occupied, Presto rushed to attack, but Ersatz Joy tossed a lightning bolt at him. Watching his life flash before his eyes, Presto prepared for the worst. Then, a Shogi piece materialized in front of Presto and forged a barrier, nullifying the lightning user's attack.

"Go for it!" Tennyo called out, casting her _**Shogi Shield**_ once again.

With that, Presto used Genbu's Ki to throw water at Ersatz Joy, dowsing the lightning user. As water and electricity mixed, the lightning user's body became discharged by his electrical blasts. Seizing this opportunity, Fox commanded Gorokichi to finish it. Gorokichi quickly finished with _**Deadly Fury**_.

With his duplicates gone, Shadow Madarame found himself with his powers greatly diminished.

"You've been left wide open, 'sensei'," Fox sardonically remarked.

"All-out Attack!" Oracle declared.

Fox, Tennyo, Yakumo, and Presto went for the decisive blow to Shadow Madarame. Like ninjas, they unleashed lightning fast strikes all over Shadow Madarame, who failed to keep up. As they finished their attack, Shadow Madarame doubled over in pain and cursed under his breath.

"Damn you… brats… this isn't over…"

Fox pointed his katana toward Shadow Madarame. "It's over, you creature. Like I told you, the real Madarame and I have reconciled. He has agreed to let me display for all to see Sayuri. You are but a disgusting remnant from Madarame's previous transgressions. Cease anymore attempts to attack us and fade away."

After a few deep pants, Shadow Madarame conceded. "Well done… you've far surpassed me as an artist, Yusuke…" He dropped to a knee and dissolved into black dust.

Sheathing his katana, Fox frowned and turned away.

"Yusuke, are you going to be ok?" Tennyo approached her former fellow schoolmate.

"Futaba, we're ready to relocate and find the others," Fox declared.

Oracle chimed in through Al Azif. "Sure, no problem! Now let's see who's closest near us."

"Come, you three. Let's see if Sion and the others need our help," Fox addressed Tennyo, Yakumo, and Presto.

"You're right, Yusuke. I am worried about Sion," Tennyo said. "I hope he's doing ok along with the others."

"Guys, I've found the closest group to us. It's Joker's!" Oracle announced.

"If he's there, then Sion is, too. Please, Futaba. Send me to where Joker's party is!" Tennyo requested to go where Sion is currently located.

* * *

On the southern side outside London's Big Ben, Tamamo, Noir, and Louis faced Shadow Kaneshiro, who was seen piloting his Piggytron. Suddenly, a portal opened up, releasing a 10-foot long dark gray-furred Yokai weasel equipped with long sickles under its elbows.

"Heheh! Cut those beyotches to size, Kamaitachi!" Shadow Kaneshiro beckoned the Yokai weasel as it answered with a screech and glowing red eyes.

As Kamaitachi flung itself toward the group, it rolled around with its spinning sickles, attempting to cut the group down to size.

"Move!" Louis called out as he, Noir, and Tamamo dodged the spinning weasel Yokai.

As Kamaitachi landed and prepared for a tail swing, Noir attacked it with _**Psiodyne**_. After getting immobilized by Noir's psychic attack, Louis invoked his _**Fire Storm**_ gift through his Prometheus Blood Code. The weasel became staggered by Louis's fiery projectiles. Then, Yamamo summoned her Nine-Tails, which launched fiery blasts that neutralized the Yokai weasel.

"Aww, what's wrong? Feeling dizzy?" Tamamo taunted the Yokai weasel.

Kamaitachi quickly recovered and swung its tail, sending a small cyclone at the group. The trio dodged and retaliated with an _**All-out Attack**_. After taking out the Yokai weasel, the trio attentively faced Shadow Kaneshiro.

"Time for yo asses to get steamrolled over by my Piggytron!" Shadow Kaneshiro roared, declaring the heroes' impending execution. He activated Piggytron and sent it rolling forward like a giant boulder.

Tamamo, Noir, and Louis quickly evaded Piggytron. Piggytron aimed and fired its _**Ocular Vulcan**_ at the trio. Louis stepped in front of Noir and took a full shot from Piggytron.

"Shit yeah! Bull's eye! Ahahah!" Shadow Kaneshiro laughed.

"Louis!" Noir called out as she tended to him. "Please, are you going to be ok?!"

"I'll… manage… I can heal fast…" Louis smiled while favoring his chest where Piggytron shot him.

"Hey, you giant talking porkchop! Over here!" Tamamo goaded Shadow Kaneshiro's mechanized piggy bank. "Why don't ya get a piece of me?!" Her eyes glowed red like a demon's. "So you're Kaneshiro?! Why don't we have some fun gambling with our lives?!"

Shadow Kaneshiro balked at Tamamo's psychotic demeanor. "...the fuck is wrong with yeh?!"

"Let's see which of our beasts is better? Your piggy wiggy or my Nine-Tailed foxy!" The Compulsive Gambler shouted, raising both hands into the air as her Nine-Tails spirit reappeared.

"Feh, I'm supposed to be scared of that shit?! Ok, now Imma roll yeh asses over! Go forth Piggytron!" Shadow Kaneshiro commanded.

Grinning fiendishly, Tamamo openly invited Piggytron to come toward her.

As Noir helped Louis up, they watched in despair as Tamamo and the Nine-Tails didn't budge from their spot.

"Yumeko! Move out of the way!" Noir cried out to her.

"We've got to get in there!" Louis said as he summoned a sword. He swung it hard and unleashed _**Flame Weapon**_. With his gift, he sent a fiery wave, which formed a wall of flames that stopped Piggytron.

"What the shit?!" Shadow Kaneshiro grimaced as the wall of flames pushed Piggytron back.

Noir summoned her Third-Tier Persona: Lucy. Lucy fired _ **One-shot Kill**_ and blasted Piggytron. In retaliation, Piggytron unleashed its _**Missile Party**_ on the group. Tamamo's Nine-Tails rushed Piggytron head-on and swung down its mighty tails. Tamamo's Nine-Tails and Louis combined their flamed attacks, unleashing a powerful wave of flames that repelled Piggytron.

Noir eyed Shadow Kaneshiro standing atop Piggytron and recalled the other Thieves' accounts of how they beat him.

"Yes, I know what to do," Noir realized as she beckoned Lucy to attack Shadow Kaneshiro.

"Oh shit!" Shadow Kaneshiro blanched as Noir figured out his Piggytron's flaw. He prepared to jump off, but Tamamo conjured flames from her Nine-Tails and prevented Shadow Kaneshiro from escaping.

Tamamo cackled sadistically, her face contorting with twisted pleasure. Her red eyes gleamed with a sheer thrill at Shadow Kaneshiro's predicament.

"Aww, what's wrong piggy wiggy? Afraid of becoming a roast pig?! Or, maybe bacon?!" The Compulsive Gambler squeed with amusement. She swung the tails from her back, sending fiery blasts at Shadow Kenshiro. "Now squeal! _**SQUEAL, PIGGY WIGGY!**_ "

" _ **YOU CRAZY BITCH!**_ " Shadow Kaneshiro squealed like the pig Tamamo wanted to hear.

" _ **AHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SQUEAL FOR ME!**_ " Tamamo maniacally laughed, seemingly enjoying Shadow Kaneshiro's panicked state.

As Lucy slammed into Piggytron, the force knocked Shadow Kaneshiro off his mechanized pig tank. Then, the group unleashed an _**All-out Attack**_ and quickly dismantled the Piggytron. As Shadow Kaneshiro rose, he came face to face with Yumeko, who stood over him with a crazed look, scaring the wits out of the flyman.

"You've gambled with the wrong player, flyboy," Tamamo knelt. Her red eyes stared into Shadow Kaneshiro's frightened eyeballs.

Shadow Kaneshiro quickly backed off as Tamamo prepared to blast him with flames. Shadow Kaneshiro turned to run away, but Tamamo's Nine-Tails fired blasts and obliterated him.

"Game over, piggy," Tamamo giggled with delight. She turned around, giving a cat-like face that creeped out Noir and Louis. "Well, we're done here! Let's look for the others!"

Noir chuckled nervously. "Yes, let's go and find them, won't we?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." He turned to Noir, who blushed at him. "Hmm?"

"So, let's get going, yes?" Noir suggested as she, Tamamo, and Louis left to find their friends.

* * *

On the northern side outside of the Taj Mahal, Panther, Skull, Mona, Mia, and Brave confronted Shadow Kamoshida. Behind their foe are two spear-wielding Enki and a Hino-enma, a humanoid female Yokai with umbrella-like bat wings and tengu-geta on her feet.

Panther and Skull teamed up against the Enki duo. Mona and Mia went against the Hino-enma, as the vampiric Yokai gave off a very sinister and sensual aura.

"Take 'em down, guys!" Mona declared.

"Right!" Mia manifested her Stinger-Type Blood Veil. Dodging the Hino-enma's attack, Mia flung her metal tail and stabbed the female Yokai's neck.

"Whoa, nice! Keep her neutralized, Mia!" Panther encouraged her while ensnaring the Hino-enma with her whip and setting it ablaze. Panther then unleashed _**Agilao**_ and burned up the Yokai.

"Here I go!" Mia shouted, wrapping her scorpion-like tail around the Hino-enma's neck and snapping it. She then pointed her Brodiaea bayonet, also doubling as a rifle, and blasted the Hino-enma's face with it. She fired a few more shots into the Hino-enma's neck, delivering the killing blow.

"Nice work!" Panther cheered her.

"Thanks. You're pretty good, too, Panther!" Mia replied, slingshotting the first Enki, Mona cast _**Garula**_ , neutralizing the Yokai monkey. After wearing it down with wind magic, Skull used _**Charge**_ to boost his physical stats. Skull clobbered the first Enki until it collapsed. The second Enki came charging at them, but Brave quickly interjected and summoned Janomecho.

"Grant me your wind power, Janomecho!" Brave then imbued her spear with magic Ki. With a swing from her spear, she unleashed a powerful cyclone, coupled with piercing air currents, that ripped through the second Enki and obliterated into pieces.

"Thanks for the save, Mary! Alright, ready?!" Mona rallied Skull on.

Skull then clobbered the first Enki until it collapsed as lightning ripped its body apart and exploded. The two Phantom Thieves and the Spiritual Gambler then rejoined Panther and Mia.

Mona boasted. "Heh, isn't it almost scary how good I am?!"

Brave sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I took a giant monkey down by myself I'll have you know."

Suddenly, Shadow Kamoshida stepped forward to confront the three Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gambler, and the Revenant.

"I'd give my congratulations for taking out my servants, but they were fodder. Now, you face a real challenge!" Shadow Kamoshida boasted, maintaining his perverse grin as he turned his sights on Panther and Skull. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna make short work of you two especially."

Skull scoffed. "Why don't ya bite me, asshole?!"

Panther scowled. "After I'm done here with you, I hope to never see your face!"

Mona warned. "Be careful, just because we're stronger than he is doesn't mean he hasn't found a new trick or two up his sleeve."

"Don't worry. That's why we're here!" Brave declared.

"Right, he doesn't know how we fight," Mia said, referring to herself and Brave.

Shadow Kamoshida cackled. "Let's see if you remember this!" He quickly transformed into his giant and grotesque Asmodeus form.

"Ugh, I remember blocking this disgusting form out of my mind!" Panther squicked at Shadow Kamoshida's disgusting giant form.

"Get ready! He's coming at us!" Mona called out.

Shadow Kamoshida launched his first attack: _**Volleyball Assault**_. The five heroes evaded Shadow Kamoshida's attack.

"Feel the pain of Artemis!" Mia invoked her Blood Code, performing her _**Freezing Roar**_ at the former Palace ruler. Shadow Kamoshida countered her freezing ice projectile with _**Golden Knife**_ , knocking away and injuring Mia with one might slash.

"Lady Mia!" Mona fearfully cried out.

"No!" Brave shouted as she struck Shadow Kamoshida with a wind attack, slightly disorienting him. However, this only agitated him as his frame expanded into a giant's size. "Oh shit, this isn't good!"

In response to Shadow Kamoshida going giant, Panther, Skull, and Mona summoned their Third-Tier Personas: Celestine, William, and Diego.

"Heal her, Celestine!" Panther beckoned her Persona to use _**Dia**_ to instantly heal Mia.

"Thanks!" Mia said.

"Take this, asshole!" Skull yelled out as William executed _**Lunge**_ and blasted Shadow Kamoshida with _**Ziodyne**_.

"Here is my resolve!" Mona yelled as Diego used _**Garudyne**_ to critically damage Shadow Kamoshida.

"Damn you! Now, I'm gonna lick y'all to death!" Shadow Kamoshida shot out his big tongue, which Mia then intercepted and blasted with her _**Fusillade Rondo**_. She fired and blasted his tongue with a barrage of homing bullets.

"Eat that!" Mia retorted, her eyes glowing red. Then, she ripped out his tongue with her metal tail.

Shadow Kamoshida wailed loudly in pain as blood squirted out from his torn tongue. Some blood managed to splatter the ground.

"Ugh, gross!" Panther squicked.

As Shadow Kamoshida dropped his guard, Brave jumped over and stabbed the back of his neck with her spear. Feeling the spear piercing through his neck spine and blood being spilled, he collapsed with Brave ripping the spear out of him.

"Not so big now, are you?!" Brave rebuked at the fallen monster.

"Quick before he recovers! All-out Attack!" Mona shouted.

The five quickly dealt punishing blows to Shadow Kamoshida with their _**All-out Attack**_. While doing so, Mona knocked off the 'King's' crown. Shadow Kamoshida then collapsed and shrank down to normal.

"There's so many ways I want to pay you back for all you've done, but you're not worth it," Panther rightfully disparaged the Shadow.

"Yep, remember this ass whoopin' we gave you," Skull scoffed.

"Later, freak," Brave waved him off.

Shadow Kamoshida lowered his head and conceded in defeat. His body quickly dissolved into black dust.

"We need to get moving, guys. Who knows if the others are still caught up in their battles with the remaining Shadows," Mona said.

"If anyone has every right to worry, it's me. Who knows what mess Yumeko's gotten herself into," Brave remarked.

"And I'm worried about Joker and the others," Panther added.

"Well, shall we go then?" Mona smiled at the group.

"Lead the way, Mona," Mia nodded.

* * *

On the western side and inside the Roman Colosseum, Joker, Sion, Queen, Crow, Sumire, Jack, and Eva faced Shadow Shido.

"Heheh. Why don't we make this fight more compelling inside this gladiator's arena?" Shadow Shido raised a hand, opening a portal. The portal quickly grew, expanding outward until it was twenty times Shadow Shido's size.

The group dreadfully watched as a large six-legged Yokai monstrosity with a spider's body and a bull's head emerged free from its containment. Adorning its head is a pair of golden Amrita horns. The 10-foot tall, 15-foot length behemoth scanned its potential prey items with its four large red eyes. Upon sighting its opponents, the horned beast let out a fierce bellow, sending a shockwave that shuddered the vicinity.

"Great, just what we need," Crow scoffed.

"Don't worry. Jack and Eva, won't you two take care of it?" Sion insisted on his fellow Revenants.

Sighing, Jack sardonically replied. "You're way too generous, Sion." He quickly summoned two massive hound's heads, identical to Sion's Hound-Type Blood Veil.

"The Gyuki is hungry for humans. Too bad for you, you're its first meal in ages!" Shadow Shido cackled. "But you won't just be fighting him. You have me to worry about, too!"

With that, Shadow Shido quickly transformed into his initial Samael form. The general uniformed man beckoned his opponents, who ended up being Joker, Sion, Queen, Crow, and Violet. Jack and Eva headed off the gigantic Gyuki.

Letting out another fierce bellow, Gyuki sprawled with its six legs toward Jack and Eva. Making quick evasive moves, the Revenant couple started wearing down on the massive Yokai's large appendaged legs. Jack's hound heads fiercely ripped away a chunk of its left back leg.

"I'm not about to let you down, Sion!" Jack declared, invoking his Blood Code: Heimdall. As he accessed his _**Charge Accelerator**_ gift, he zipped around and dodged Gyuki's legs. At the same time, he used his newfound speed to cut through the other legs. When Gyuki tried crushing him with one of its legs, Jack accessed _**Night Fog Veil**_ , a gift granting him camouflage as a blood mist shrouded him from Gyuki's sights.

"Don't forget about me, you monster!" Eva called out, invoking her Blood Code: Harmonia. She accessed _**Gift Prowess**_ to increase her and Jack's faster speeds. For Jack, his dodging and fighting speeds doubled than before. Conjuring blades of sand, Eva used her _**Volatile Storm**_ , sending out sand blades that pierced into Gyuki's exposed rear.

As Jack and Eva wore down Gyuki, Joker and the others were fighting off Shadow Shido.

Having summoned his Ongyo-Ki, Joker sent his dark brown-armored, masked oni warrior to attack with its double-sided scythe. Shadow Shido fought back against Joker's Persona and effortlessly knocked it away.

Queen and Sion both rushed Shadow Shido. Shadow Shido threw a powerful punch at them. As they evaded Shadow Shido, Queen landed a flurry of punches all over Shadow Shido. She then kicked him back. Sion jumped over and landed behind Shadow Shido. Quickly brandishing his Queenslayer blade, he swung to slice him in two. Shadow Shido caught the Revenant's blade with his bare hands and pushed him back. Shadow Shido tried punching them again, but Queen and Sion sprang back evading his reach.

As they faced off against Shadow Shido, Queen and Sion briefly exchanged rebuttals.

Sion sardonically teased. "What's wrong? Feeling tuckered out, 'Queen' Badass?"

Queen smirked as she dryly replied. "Hey, you're not looking so hot, vamp boy. Don't act high and mighty around me."

He playfully quipped. "Yes, ma'am."

After Crow and Violet attacked him head-on, Shadow Shido brushed them away with his _**Tyrant's Wave**_. Both Crow and Violet landed side by side, ready and willing to defeat Shadow Shido.

"Are you still able to go, Violet?" Crow asked her.

"Yes, of course! I'm not going to let senpai down!" gallantly cried out Violet.

Shadow Shido gave a composed chuckle, eyeing Joker first. "How appropriate we face each other again, Amamiya Ren." He veered to each party member. "But you four are way over your heads if you think you can beat me."

Queen fiercely retorted. "You love hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me again if you can!" Shadow Shido beckoned them to attack. "Perhaps you first, newcomer!" He quickly shifted his focus toward Sion and clenched his right hand. He charged at him with his _**Tyrant's Fist**_.

"Sion, look out!" Joker called out as he hastily sent his Ongyo-Ki to stop Shadow Shido.

Seeing Ongyo-Ki heading toward him, Shadow Shido turned his _**Tyrant's Fist**_ on Joker's Persona and blasted it into bits. Seizing advantage of this distraction, Sion lunged forward, connecting with a double slash with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. The double blade slashes at Shadow Shido. Shadow Shido snarled and went for a _**Tyrant's Fist**_ , but Crow sent his Hereward Persona to attack Shadow Shido with _**Megidola**_. Shadow Shido punched Crow's Persona and knocked it away.

As Shadow Shido turned, Sion blasted him with _**Frenzied Fire**_ , which shattered his armor. As Shadow Shido went for a _**Tyrant's Fist**_ , Sion dodged and unleashed a barrage of strikes with his words. Shadow Shido crossed both arms, absorbing the impact strikes from taking Sion's slashes. As he jumped far back, Shadow Shido quickly ripped up chunks of concrete from the ground and jumped up, throwing the heaps of debris at Sion. Sion zipped away avoiding getting crushed by the debris. He picked up more debris he ripped off from the ground and tossed it at Sion. Using his _**Circulating Pulse**_ , Sion slashed the debris apart with a barrage of strikes. jumped up to catch and fired a blast that obliterated the giant ball of debris.

Shadow Shido grinned evilly. "I commend you, boy!" He addressed Sion, who held his ground against him. "You're able to hold your own against me, but…" He focused hard as a bright aura engulfed him, changing him into his True Samael form.

As Shadow Shido prepared to attack, a white ray of light slammed into the earth. Everyone paused and turned toward the light as it pierced through Gyuki's head, shattering both of its horns. Tennyo was seen ripping her ko-naginata out of the giant Yokai's head, wiping its blood off the blade. She jumped off, allowing Jack and Eva to finish the Yokai.

"Hifumi!" Joker yelled.

Sion turned toward the Shogi player. "How did you get here and find us?"

"You can thank Futaba," Hifumi replied. "I'm thankful you're ok, Sion."

Shadow Shido scoffed, scanning each party member. "Hmph, another challenger steps forward? Not that it matters." He eyed Sion, Joker, and Tennyo. "I wonder what will happen when a dinosaur, a hydra, and a moth fights a lion like myself."

"You've talked enough," Joker scoffed, summoning Ultimate Persona: Satanael.

Tennyo readied her Kunitokotachi for another boss fight unlike the Yokai and Lost fodder she's already slain. Queen summoned her Third-Tier Persona: Agnes. Crow readied Hereward. Violet summoned her Persona: Ella. After finishing off Gyuki, Jack and Eva joined up with Joker's party.

"It's time we put an end to this farce of a battle!" Shadow Shido roared and unleashed _**Maragidyne**_ , forcing the group to spread out from the flames. He quickly whipped around to his right and fired a _**Maziodyne**_ at Queen, who rode away on Agnes. "Hold still!" He spun around and fired _**Mabufudyne**_ , sending ice blasts at Crow, who ended up getting caught in the ice. "Heh, one down." He turned and unleashed _**Magarudyne**_ , utilizing a powerful wind attack that knocked Queen and Agnes back. He swiftly rushed toward Queen and went for a _**Tyrant's Fist**_.

Just then, Sion ran up behind and blasted Shadow Shido back with _**Frenzied Fire**_. Shadow Shido turned around and repelled Sion back with _**Deathbound**_.

"Sion!" Tennyo cried out, shooting _**Divine Thorn**_ toward Shadow Shido.

Dodging Tennyo's lightning attack, Shadow Shido lobbed _**Mabufudyne**_ ice blasts at Tennyo, who gracefully evaded every attack coming her way. Tennyo jumped over a fiery blast cast by True Samael. Swinging down her ko-naginata weapon, Tennyo unleashed another _**Divine Thorn**_ , inflicting some damage to Shadow Shido. However, True Samael quickly snatched Tennyo's ko-naginata and tugged her forward.

" _ **HIFUMI!**_ " Joker and Sion yelled out together.

As Joker sent Satanael to save Tennyo, Sion already beat the Phantom Thief leader to the punch. Transforming his hand into a demon's claw, the Revenant hit Shadow Shido with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, forcing him to release Tennyo. In retaliation, Shadow Shido seized Sion's arm.

"There's absolutely no way I'll lose to a freak like you!" Shadow Shido gnashed his teeth hard.

Making the save, Tennyo raised her ko-naginata and summoned Shogi constructs. The pieces formed a circle around Shadow Shido and closed him in. Shadow Shido turned around, shooting an incensed glare toward Tennyo. Not one to be deterred by the enemy's gaze, Tennyo activated her _**Shogi Shield**_ 's secondary ability. The pieces fired and converged lightning bolts, which perpetually zapped him.

As the pieces vanished, Shadow Shido stumbled around looking worse for wear. Queen drove Agnes toward Shadow Shido and blasted him with _**Mafreila**_. Following Queen's attack, Violet's Ella struck his vital points with her _**Sword Dance**_. Swinging his sword, Jack swiftly struck Shadow Shido with his _**Severing Abyss**_. Amassing sand to create a makeshift blade, Eva's _**Sand Edge**_ knocked Shadow Shido back.

Following Joker's command, Satanael fired _**Riot Gun**_ , taking out a huge chunk of Shadow Shido's health. Shadow Shido stumbled back disoriented from their attacks.

Jack and Eva quickly shattered Crow's ice imprisonment and released him

"I think we got him, Hifumi," Sion said.

"That's good," Tennyo nodded.

"No!" Bellowed Shadow Shido, who quickly rose with a brand new dark red radiating over him. Having gained a second wind, the large Shadow's body bulked up mores. More disgusting-looking veins formed over sections of his body, including his forehead, facial areas, and arms. A twisted grin adorned his face, curving outward to form a maniacal grin. " _ **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU FOOLS YET!**_ " He unleashed a stronger _**Tyrant Wave**_ from his aura, knocking away his opposition, but Joker and Crow held their ground.

"Damn it! He's still able to go after all that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Joker!" Tennyo, Sion, and Queen called out.

"Senpai!" Violet worryingly cried out.

As they exchanged looks, Joker and Crow nodded. They intently faced Shadow Shido charging toward them. As he wildly swung his _**Tyrant Fists**_ at them, they dodged. He picked up concrete and tossed it at them. Satanael and Hereward quickly destroyed the debris, saving Joker and Crow.

"Ready to end this, Joker?"

"Let's do it!"

Suddenly, Shadow Shido noticed his surroundings altering, changing from the Colosseum's background to the scene ripped straight out of a Batman comic. The atmosphere became a grim, gritty rooftop scene with rain downpouring. Bewildered with the scenery change, Shadow Shido heard unhinged cackling behind him.

"Hey, _dad_. Behind you."

As Shadow Shido turned, he saw Crow doubling over laughing.

"Even though you're not the man I call father, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you've disowned me."

Shadow Shido merely scoffed. "As far as I'm concerned, your worth to Shido expired when you failed him. The minute you failed to eliminate the Phantom Thieves, the man disowned you as his son. And since then, your reputation fell out of grace with the masses, Akechi Goro. Why is that? _**BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK! YOU'RE A LIABILITY TO THOSE AROUND YOU! YOUR WORTH MEANS NOTHING TO ANYONE! YOUR SO-CALLED ALLIES ABHOR YOU FOR BETRAYING THEIR TRUST! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSECT!**_ "

"Heheheh, that's all I need to hear. One day, I'll meet the old man myself and see what he tells me. As far as you're concerned, Shadow…" As he gripped his head, Crow's eye flashes red. " _ **GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " He yelled out with ferocity. With a killer's intent, Crow rushed Shadow Shido.

Firing his grappling hook into the air, Joker swung across and followed Crow. As Shadow Shido went for another _**Tyrant Wave**_ , a metal tail pierced his left side. With a glance, he saw Sion tearing away his Stinger-Type Blood Veil from him. Before he could retaliate, Joker dove on him and slashed him with his Paradise Lost Dagger.

"Now, Crow!" Joker called out, stepping away as Crow unleashed a flurry of flesh tearing slashes with his sword.

" _ **YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A FUCKING LIABILITY! TAKE THIS! AND THIS! HAHAHAH!**_ ' Crow, sporting an unhinged expression to match his psychotic edge, continuously slashed him with multiple strikes. Blood splattered from every skin piercing blow. After dealing one critical slash across Shadow Shido's body, he cooled off and let Joker deal the finishing blow.

With his Tyrant Pistol, Joker aimed and shot the back of Shadow Shido's neck.

As a result, Shadow Shido's body started breaking down and shrinking, his muscular mass diminishing before everyone's eyes. He heavily wheezed hard as his adversaries crowded near him.

"Akechi might have issues with his father, but I've settled my differences with Shido," Joker informed Shadow Shido. "He was tried in court after I testified."

"Well done, Amamiya Ren. Consider this victory, however small… yours…" Shadow Shido chortled darkly. "But remember… the entity with the power akin to Yaldabaoth awaits you out there…"

Joker demanded. "Who is he?"

Queen frowned. "Or, what is it?"

"You'll find out in due time, Phantom Thieves… enjoy this victory of yours…" Shadow Shido smirked. "All I can say is his viewpoints are similar to my own… perhaps you'll learn a thing or two from him better than from me."

Crow muttered. "What?"

"Farewell, Crow. I hope you're satisfied… if you are still out there, maybe it's time to meet the man who disowned you as his son…" Shadow Shido gave parting words for Crow. "Remember, Phantom Thieves… he's watching…"

After leaving his last vague message, Shadow Shido's body dissolved into black dust. The last of the four Shadows ceased completely, leaving Joker and his cohorts to speculate over Shadow Shido's warning about another enemy waiting for them in their reality. Violet treated Joker with _**Diarahan**_. Tennyo conjured three Shogi constructs, which she sent into mid-air to surround Sion. Using her _**Shogi Restoration**_ , Tennyo restored Sion's full health and used it to heal Queen next.

"No need to heal us two," Jack declined Tennyo's aid for himself and Eva. "We can self heal, and we have gifts to heal ourselves."

"Make sure you heal yourself, Hifumi," Sion suggested.

"I'll manage, but thank you for the concern, Sion." Changing the subject, Tennyo wondered. "Who was he referring to? Someone we've yet to meet?"

Sion frowned. "What if it's the source we've been looking for? It has to be him!"

Queen deduced. "He even described him as someone like Yaldabaoth, but it can't be him? Who else could have a power like that monster?"

Just then, they heard the sounds of Mina and Kyosuke's heated battle with Maria and the Greater Lost outside. They quickly rushed out of the Colosseum and faced the Alamo's direction.

"We'll think about what Shido said later. There's still Maria left to deal with," Joker said.

* * *

After defeating the Palace Rulers, the party members reconvened. Nekomata decided two groups should go into the Alamo to help Mina and Kyosuke against Maria and the two Greater Lost. It was decided Mia, Crow, Skull, Panther, Mona, Fox, Oracle, Yakumo, Jack, and Eva would be one group. Joker amassed Sion, Tennyo, Queen, Noir, Louis, Tamamo, Brave, and Presto in his party.

The two large parties took different routes inside the Alamo.

* * *

Near the Alamo's outskirts, Mina and Kyosuke proactively occupied Maria and the Great Lost, keeping them from finding the Thieves and their compatriots. Swinging her katana, Mina imbued water Ki through her blade and slashed through the air, sending a surge of water, which Maria evaded. Maria quickly headed off Mina, engaging the Amazonian in a sword duel. As Kyosuke tried to intervene, Blade Bearer and Cannoneer cut him off.

With quick and consecutive slashes, Maria brought Mina down to a knee.

"Surely this isn't the best William's successor has?" Maria pointed her rapier's blade to Mina's face.

"Not a chance!" Mina roared defiantly, making a quick dash for Maria's legs and slashing at them. As Maria jumped up, she went for another attack.

Then, Joker intervened and stopped Maria's rapier with his dagger. Taken by surprise from the Phantom Thief's swift counter, Maria sprang back and watched Joker's colleagues arrive on the scene.

"Hey, thanks for the save, kid, but I had her," Mina playfully smirked at Joker.

Joker replied with slight sarcasm. "Yeah, right."

Standing up straight and facing her opposition, Maria chortled. "If you're all here, then you defeated the four Palace Rulers. Congratulations. However, your streak of good luck ends here. By my sword!" She readied her rapier.

Mona warned his group. "Don't let your guard's down, everyone."

Just then, Nekomata reappeared. " _ **Yes, good advice, young kitten. You all may have her outnumbered, but she's single handedly defeated groups of people by herself.**_ "

"Then, she's about to learn we ain't pushovers!" Skull boasted.

Oracle summoned Al Azif and entered her Persona again. "Ok, defenses up for everyone!" Oracle announced, powering her team's defenses.

"We'll take over from here," Joker insisted, taking over for Mina. Sion, Tennyo, Violet, Louis, Tamamo, Brave, and Presto joined Joker and Mina against Maria. "Ready, everyone?!"

"Hold it! There's no way I'm stepping down! This is my fight, too!" Mina declined Joker's request. "If we gotta beat her together, then let it be so!"

"Joker, we'll help deal with the Lost!" Mona called out, leading Panther, Skull, Fox, Queen, Noir, Crow, Mia, Yakumo, Jack, and Eva toward Kyosuke's skirmish with the Greater Lost.

Making a quick dash forward at Joker and Mina first, Maria went for a forward thrust with her rapier. The duo narrowly dodged. Maria picked out her first target and attacked Joker with straight thrusts, but Joker countered with his dagger.

While getting into a deadlock with Joker, Maria meticulously scanned Mina and the Spiritual Gamblers. "Yes, I know you wield Guardian Spirits. It will be a pleasure to decisively defeat you and your spirits with my Amrita power." She and Joker continued their duel until Violet ran forward to drive Maria back with her rapier.

"Get away from senpai!" Violet fiercely threatened Maria.

"Thanks," Joker nodded to the red-haired Phantom Thief.

"My pleasure, Ren-senpai!"

Maria quickly rushed into a duel with Joker and Violet. The others waited to step in, but Mina beckoned the Spiritual Gamblers to access their Ki to conjure their Living Weapon abilities. Based on Mina's assessment, the Living Weapons may be enough to slow Maria down, which could give a chance for victory.

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" Skull called out after the Blade Bearer, but Greater Lost swung her sword at the Phantom Thief. "Shit!" Narrowly rolling away from the Lost's reach, Skull escaped near death.

"Ryuji!" Oracle called out from within Al Azif.

"Joker and the others should be able to handle Maria! Let's focus our resources against these things!" Mona stated.

"Right, and you have those with Lost slaying expertise here!" Mia stated. "Yakumo, Jack, Eva, let's tear these two apart!"

"Get ready because here it comes for an attack!" Fox alarmed them.

Blade Bearer charged at Mona, Skull, Fox, Crow, Mia, and Yakumo first. As the Lost swung down her sword, Oracle reacted in time, boosting her friends' defenses and speed. Mona's group quickly evaded the Blade Bearer's attack. Mona summoned Diego and sent his Persona to sword duel Blade Bearer. Mercurius landed a _**Lucky Punch**_ and knocked Blade Bearer back. The sword-wielder retaliated with a three-hit combo with her sword, stabbing Diego until the third blow, which the Persona dodged.

Skull, Fox, Noir, and Crow then summoned their Third-Tier Personas. Skull sent William to hit Blade Bearer with a _**Swift Strike**_. Crow's Hereward attacked Blade Bearer, but the sword-wielding Lost forged her _**Frontal Ice Wall**_ , guarding her against William's bolt. Guided by Fox's command, Gorokichi unleashed a _**Vicious Strike**_ on the Blade Bearer. On Noir's behalf, Lucy shot Blade Bearer with a _**Triple Down**_.

While the four Personas held off the Invading Executioner, Mia and Yakumo went in. They took turns slashing and shooting her. Following some bayonet shots, Mia shoved her metallic stinger through Blade Bearer's right leg, taking her down to one knee. Yakumo's Hound-Type Blood Veil manifested tore into the Greater Lost's body. Striking back with her sword, Blade Bearer desperately fended off the Personas and the two Revenants. Blade Bearer unleashed her _**Ice Pillars**_ , warding off the Persona. The Greater Lost then cast _**Fire Spear**_ , forcing Mia and Yakumo to dodge. Lucy cast _**Tetrakarn**_ , which protected Noir from the Greater Lost's physical attack.

"This is gonna be a problem," Mona said. "Go! All-out Attack!"

The Phantom Thieves swiftly attacked Blade Bearer.

Elsewhere, Queen, Panther, Jack, and Eva aided Kyosuke against the Cannoneer. Summoning Celestine, Panther inflicted Cannoneer with _**Tarunda**_ , neutralizing the Greater Lost. Queen crashed Agnes into Cannoneer, blowing the Lost away with _**Vajra Blast**_. This enabled Jack and Eva to ferociously strike the Cannoneer.

"Hey, can you still go?!" Panther called to Kyosuke, who picked himself up.

Holding up his ōdachi, Kyosuke then released a fiery vermillion aura, which enveloped him. "I can now. Thanks to you, now I can go all-out!" The man bellowed loudly, his human cries deepened into a beastly roar.

"What the hell?!" Panther gasped as she witnessed Kyosuke transforming before her eyes.

It wasn't long when the other Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the Revenants witnessed Kyosuke changing.

"Yo, what's happening to him, Panther?!" Skull called out from the distance.

Suddenly, Kyosuke's Guardian Spirit, Makami's presence shrouded the man in an orange veil of Ki. Everyone witnessed the man grow into a 7'5 foot tall demonic humanoid with red flesh skin. Two tusk-like teeth poked out of the sides of his lips. Orange steam-like energy leaked from his center chest where an Amrita source glowed and pulsated with light. His eyes burned bright blue. Tufts of black fur covered his head, wrists, and forearms. His hand turned black and nails morphed into sharp black claws. Protruding from the crown of the demonic man's head is a pair of long, curved Amrita horns and a pair of smaller horns.

Letting out a loud bellow, Kyosuke raised a giant fist and punched Cannoneer back. After dazing the Lost, the Shiftling lunged and pummeled it with devastating body blows. Each vicious blow dealt with critical damage.

Bewildered by the man's demonic transformation, the shock from the Thieves, Revenants, and Gamblers couldn't be more overstated.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Skull exclaimed.

"He looks like one of the Yokai!" Panther cried out.

The Revenants' eyes glowed red in response to Kyosuke's transformation.

"Do you mind telling us what this is?" Joker asked Mina.

"Did he just turn into a Lost?!" Louis shouted in question.

"No, he didn't," answered Mina. "He didn't turn into one of the creatures we're fighting."

"Is this due to the Amrita's effects?" Brave asked Mina.

"Indeed, this is the first time any of you are seeing a Yokai Shift," the muscle woman revealed.

"A Yokai Shift?" Sion overheard.

Mina entailed them. "When a wielder becomes possessed by a Guardian Spirit and attune them with Soul Cores of Yokai spirits, they invoke these Yokai Shifts."

As Cannoneer stood up looking disoriented, Kyosuke rushed the Lost and punched him so hard he nearly broke it in two. Bringing down his fists, Kyosuke clubbed Cannoneer down, smashing its head into the ground. After a loud bellow, Kyosuke stomped Cannoneer's head.

"Alright, he's got him!" Presto cheered on.

"No, the longer he stays in this form, the more dangerous he'll become!" Mina called out. Before she could save her friend, Maria cut her off from the pass.

"No, we haven't finished our duel, Saoirse wielder!" Maria swung her Amrita-imbued rapier at Mina, who countered with her water-imbued katana.

As Joker's group continued aiding Mina against Maria, the other groups were finishing up the Greater Lost skirmishes.

As the Cannoneer rose to fight again, Kyosuke charged, but Queen and Skull beat him to the Lost. After dodging Cannoneer's _**Flamethrower**_ , Queen knocked it back with _**Flash Bomb**_.

"Here it comes!" Queen yelled out.

"Ready whenever you are!" Skull added.

Suddenly, Cannoneer's surroundings altered to an old American western setting complete with a sunset in the backdrop. Cannoneer faced the other way where Queen and Skull stood. Skull has his mace on his shoulder. Queen stood cross-armed.

"It's time to get a little crazy!" Skull said, getting an elbow to his side from Queen.

"Stay focused!"

As they rushed Cannoneer, Queen struck the Greater Lost with a flying kick. Skull jumped high in the air and smashed his mace over Cannoneer's head, then smashed it in the face.

"Go for it!" yelled Skull.

Performing a hand seal, Queen then rapidly unloaded a barrage of _Hokuto no Ken_ punches all over the Lost, hitting the creature with precise body strikes. At the same time, Queen yelled out. "Atatatata!" Finally, while sliding passed the Lost, she delivered a final punch.

Skull handed Queen a grape soda. "Thanks, ma'am!"

As Queen crushed the soda, Cannoneer exploded in gory fashion behind their backs. Having expended enough of his power against Cannoneer, Kyosuke then powered down out of Yokai Shift state.

"Are you ok?" Panther asked Kyosuke, who was coming to his senses.

"I am now. Thank you," he replied.

Just then, Blade Bearer conjured ice and threw a _**Charged Frost Spear**_ , causing the group to move away. Upon seeing Blade Bearer's ice, Jack came up with an idea.

"That Lost with the ice is weak to fire!" Jack informed them, pointing out Blade Bearer's elemental weakness.

"Is that so? In that case…!" Summoning Celestine, Panther burned Blade Bearer with _**Maragidyne**_. Enveloped by Panther's flames, Blade Bearer was at her mercy. "I've got her neutralized!"

"Now, finish it!" Yakumo called out.

"Let's take this one, Mona!" Noir called out.

Suddenly, two spotlights beamed down on Noir and Mona, who immediately used the battlefield as their performance stage.

"Mona-chan, we're on!" Noir announced as they bounced into the air. When Mona hopped high into the air, he somersaulted as smoke exploded over him, granting him the ability to turn into black cat van again.

As the van landed, the headlights, shaped like Mona's eyes, cast beams toward Blade Bearer. Noir gracefully landed on the roof of the van. Mona headed straight for the Greater Lost.

With a rocket launcher in hand, Noir locked and targeted the Lost. "You've been bad!" With that, she fired four consecutive missiles, three blasting the ground around the Lost and the fourth blew her up into bloody pieces. The Greater Lost's gory remains splattered on the ground as she and Cannoneer dissolved into red mist.

As Noir stepped out of the Mona van, the cat returned to normal and fell into Noir's arms.

"Did we get her?" Mona asked.

"We sure did! Thanks to Panther's fire, too!" Noir nodded.

"Bonafide Monafide!" Oracle cheered on.

"Yep, that'll do," Mona nodded. "Now, let's regroup with Joker and the others!"

"Hold on," Yakumo said as he and the Revenants confronted Kyosuke. "We're sure you're still with us?"

"Are you in control of that monster you've become?" Mia asked him.

Nodding, Kyosuke reassured them. "Yes, my Yokai Shift form is always the last resort. I hoped not to utilize it, but that creature pushed my limits."

Jack intently glared into Kyosuke with his blue eyes. "Good, let's keep it that way. As long as you keep it under control."

"Hey, we better catch up with Joker, Sion, and the others!" Queen beckoned the Revenants and Kyosuke toward the Maria skirmish.

"You heard her. Louis and Sion will likely need us," Eva suggested.

"Let's go then," said Yakumo.

* * *

The Spaniard was able to fight off Joker's group with her Amrita powers and unmatched rapier skills. When Joker and Violet double teamed Maria, they sword dueled her. Maria quickly disarmed Joker's dagger and kicked him away. Violet briefly dueled Maria, but the Spaniard proved too adept for the Phantom Thief and parried her attacks.

After repelling Violet with her Amrita-powered rapier, Maria turned and faced two of Joker's newly summoned Personas.

Mother Harlot, a large red seven-headed dragon, each with a crown atop their heads, and a skull-masked woman doubling as an eighth head.

Cybele, a dark blue-skinned, light blue-striped naked woman with long black horns jutting through the back of its head and long dark hair in a ponytail. The blue demon woman has two swords to fight Maria with.

"Not bad. You children fight well, but I will bring you a quick defeat!" Maria declared, readying her next attack.

"Damn, she's fast! I couldn't even keep up!" Brave cursed.

"Indeed, this is going to be problematic for us! Even my abilities can't match hers!" Tennyo stated.

"Don't give up," Sion rallied everyone together. "If we can drag this out, we can beat her in a battle of attrition."

"Sion's right! Wearing her down is our best strategy!" Louis openly declared.

As she ran at Maria, Mina swung down her katana, sending a water torrent at the Spaniard. Maria casually evaded Mina's Living Weapon. Then, after accessing Enku's ki, Brave imbued fire through her spear. Presto accessed Kato's Ki and covered his tonfas with fire. Once accessing their Living Weapons, the two Spiritual Gamblers attacked Maria with flames. Maria expertly cut through their flames with her Amrita-powered rapier.

"Very impressive, Spirit Guardian wielders," Maria complimented Brave and Presto. She faced Brave with a relentless glare. "I know you're wielding Yukimura's spirit. Yes, I believe it's Janomecho." She rushed Brave, but Tamamo quickly jumped in the way and tackled Maria back. Swinging her rapier at Tamamo, the Nine-Tails emerged and attacked the Spaniard.

Backing off, Maria scoffed. "And you possess Lady Chacha's Spirit Guardian. Yes, I was there with her."

"What? You knew Lady Chacha?" Tamamo was taken aback, but before she could ask for elaboration, Maria knocked her away with an Amrita wave.

After dispatching Tamamo, Louis swiped at her with his Enduring Crimson sword. The Spaniard blocked Louis's sword and kicked him back. She then vertically slashed him with her rapier, knocking him back with an Amrita wave. Sion dove in, catching Louis.

"Thanks, Sion."

"We have to keep going, Louis," Sion said, readying his Hanemukuro and Queenslayer Blade.

Taking out his Tyrant Pistol, Joker fired at Maria, but the Spaniard woman stopped the bullets. She thoroughly cut through every bullet fired her way. Violet once again tried to duel Maria with her rapier. Maria dodged and parried Violet's strikes. Violet then fired shots from her rifle. Once again, Maria dodged and cut through every projectile.

"Great, so she dodges and cuts up bullets! Louis, give me a hand!" Sion yelled as he charged at Maria.

Picking himself up, Louis attacked Maria with his sword. Maria countered with her rapier. Sion rushed toward Maria's left side and double slashed her with his swords. Maria jumped up, narrowly avoiding a critical blow. Maria quickly opened fire from mid-air, forcing the Revenants to evade the rain of Amrita bullets heading their way.

Joker sent Mother Harlot to attack Maria. The Spaniard invoked her Amrita to stop Mother Harlot from attacking her. After nullifying the Persona, Maria swiftly came up behind Joker, driving her rapier through him.

"Joker!" Louis yelled out. He and Sion went to attack Maria again, but she stopped them with her Amrita aura.

"Senpai!" Violet yelled out, heading over to save Joker, who fell down covering the slash wound on his right shoulder.

"Joker!" Panther was heard yelling from afar. She outpaced everyone else and ran over to Joker. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"She did this to him, Panther!" Violet informed her.

"I'll be ok," Joker waved them off, trying and failing to cover up his wound.

"Like hell you are! You're wounded, Ren!" The red leather garbed Thief shouted with concern.

"I've got enough to summon another Persona," Joker said as he sent Cybele to engage Maria.

Summoning Celestine and Ella, Panther and Violet backed up Joker's Cybele. Maria formed Amrita barriers, protecting herself from the Persona attacks.

"Hold on, Ren," Panther said, using _**Diarahan**_ to heal Joker.

"Thanks, Ann," Joker sighed with relief, his shoulder wound completely healed up.

Meanwhile, Maria fought off Cybele, Celestine, and Violet. Leaving herself unguarded, Maria was Celestine's _**Agilao**_. Ella then struck the Spaniard with _**Kougaon**_. Taking damage from Celestine and Violet's attacks, Maria flew back and took some damage from their Personas.

"Finally! About time one of us got a hit on her!" Violet cried out.

"She's getting right up!" Panther warned.

"I'm healed up! I'll take care of her!" Tennyo declared, readying her Kunitokotachi.

Setting her sights on the Spaniard woman, Tamamo evilly grinned as her red eyes flared. "No, it's my turn!" Her evil grin spread across her feral features. Her chuckles became borderline sadistic, sending unsettling vibes toward the others. Brave and Presto sensed Tamamo's demonic aura.

Suddenly, as the Nine-Tails merged with her, Tamamo crouched down on all fours, sprawling her feet apart like a fox. Her face contorted with a devilish grin, exposing her now sharp canine teeth and glowing red eyes. Thick black whisker-like marks formed on her cheeks. Large black nine tails burst out from behind the Compulsive Gambler's posterior. These nine tails engulf Tamamo, triggering a dark transformation.

"Oh my god… Yumeko! No!" Presto called out, but Brave stopped him.

"Don't get near her, Ryōta!" Brave screamed at him, restraining him.

"But, it's Yumeko! We have to…!"

"No, boy. Your friend is right," Mina added. "Your friend's become consumed by the will of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Intensely facing down Tamamo, Maria gritted her teeth. "Yes, the very same Nine-Tailed Fox that corrupted Yodogimi, otherwise known as Lady Chacha. I was there to see it happen ages ago." She stood and imbued Amrita through her rapier. "Your friend there has the will of Tamamo-no-Mae!"

Just then, Nekomata materialized next to Brave and Presto. " _ **She is correct about Tamamo-no-Mae's will possessing Miss Yumeko, my friends.**_ "

"Who is Tamamo-no-Mae?" Presto asked the spirit cat.

" _ **She is one of the three great Yokai along with Otakemaru and Shuten Doji!**_ " Nekomata informed the two Spiritual Gamblers. Pivoting toward Maria, the spirit cat addressed her. " _ **And I believe you allied with Otakemaru as you were the one responsible for undoing that demon's seal as well as Hide's at Byodo-In. Hide is the one to seal and defeat Otakemaru with the legendary sword known as...**_ "

"Sohayamaru," Mina finished.

" _ **Yes, that's the one, Mina,**_ " the spirit cat replied.

With these events fresh on her mind, Maria reminisced about releasing Otakemaru's seal and reawakening Hide. However, her reflections on the past were swiftly ended as Tamamo completed her transformation.

As her nine tails opened up, the dark Yokai energy resonating around Tamamo faded. A large black-furred, red-eyed kitsune appeared in place of the Compulsive Gambler. She has long white hair and red linings across her black nine tails. Her front arms between her head and front legs became lean. Snarling, she bared her sharp canine teeth. Stepping forward, Tamamo, now transformed into the Nine-Tailed Fox, faced down Maria, who remained resolute despite the monstrous fox's presence. The Phantom Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, and Louis were overwhelmed with shock over these developments.

"Oh shit, that's Yumeko?" Sion was flabbergasted.

"She's actually turned into the Nine-Tailed Fox?!" Tennyo cried out.

" _ **She's turned into the very same Nine-Tailed Fox that William and Yukimura fought before during the Siege of Osaka!**_ " Nekomata exclaimed as he turned toward Mina and Brave. " _ **You know what this means to you?**_ "

Brave watched the Nine-Tailed Fox charging toward Maria. "Yeah, my predecessor helped William defeat Lady Chacha when she turned into this thing but has Yumeko completely lost it?!"

"I don't think so, Mary! Look, Yumeko is directing her attack on Maria and not us!" Presto pointed out as the Nine-Tailed Fox swung two of her tails at Maria, who narrowly evaded, but one of the other tails knocked her far back. "It doesn't look like we lost Yumeko!"

Tightly gripping her spear, Brave sighed. "Well, that's good but for how long can she maintain her state of being?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Yumeko!" Presto called out to her.

"Hey, it's best if we get out of the way!" Panther suggested as everyone moved out of the Nine-Tailed Fox's path.

Turning back around, the Nine-Tailed Fox roared and charged at Maria. The nine-tailed beast swung its tails, lobbing red fiery blasts at Maria. The Spaniard woman dodged and used her Amrita to defend from the fiery shower. The Nine-Tailed Fox's front most tails shot forward and pierced the earth in front of Maria, knocking her back.

"This is our chance!" Brave summoned Janomecho. By Brave's behest, the Guardian Spirit blew away Maria with a wind attack.

Presto then followed up, striking Maria with his fire-imbued tonfas. Channeling Saoirse's water Ki in her katana, Mina slashed Maria with quick consecutive strikes. Then, she channeled water Ki in her fists and pummeled the Spaniard. After upper cutting Maria, Tennyo struck her down with _**Divine Thorn**_.

Then, Sion and Louis took turns slashing Maria with their swords. Conjuring his _**Frenzied Fire**_ , Sion blasted Maria away from the Alamo.

"Remember the Alamo!" Some bystander yelled out, who slipped away after getting his five seconds of glory.

"Um, ok?" Oracle blinked in confusion. She shrugged. "Eh, who cares."

As soon as Mona's group arrived, they saw Joker and company surround Maria, who stood and proudly held her ground despite being outnumbered.

"Now or never! All-out Attack!" Joker beckoned to Mona, Skull, Fox, Queen, Noir, and Crow. With that, the Phantom Thieves pummeled Maria as the Spaniard saw nothing but red and black with shadowy flashes pummeling her.

Even after hitting her with _**All-out Attack**_ , Maria stood almost ready to fight back.

"Hey, let me have a piece of the action!" Oracle called out. She pushed a green button. A slot under Al Alzir opened up, dropping a massive green bomb in front of Maria. Falling out of her Persona was Oracle, who plopped 2 meters from the bomb. When the lit fuse stopped, she gave a confused look and huddled over to check. After a few taps, the bomb exploded, blowing away Maria and Oracle.

After launching Maria away, the group huddled together. Much to their dismay, Maria slowly rose determined to die trying to beat her adversaries.

"What the hell?! That shoulda finished her!" Skull exclaimed.

Oracle snorted. "Man, talk about a DLC boss! They're almost always the hardest ones to beat!"

"I will not stop until either one of us is dead!" Maria declared.

"Senpai! I'm ready to pay her back!" Violet called out as she and Joker jumped into the air. "It's our time to shine!"

Suddenly, Maria noticed her surroundings changing from the Alamo setting to the inside of a cathedral. Befuddled by the change in scenery, she failed to notice Violet running up a stairway. The red-haired Phantom Thief turned where Joker came diving in using his grappling hook.

"Shall we?" Violet playfully said as Joker scooped her up and flew across the cathedral's ceiling. As she wove them around several pillars, Joker pointed his pistol and fired at Maria. Having been pushed to exhaustion, Maria was an open target as the bullets pounded her. Joker then tossed Violet into the air.

"She's all yours!" He shouted as Violet somersaulted into the air and dove toward Maria. Then, an image of a girl similar to Sumire appeared in a pink gymnast outfit. Violet's older sister, Yoshizawa Kasumi, held a hand out and grabbed Violet.

"We're on!" With that, Violet and Kasumi performed a duet dance. Then, they finished their dance by slashing up Maria with their rapiers. Completing their dance, Violet announced. "Our grand finale!" After her sister vanished, Violet leaned into Joker's arms. "We did it, senpai!"

"Ahem!" Panther chimed in, causing both to turn around. She looked at them with crossed arms and an annoyed look. "Joker? Violet?"

"Sorry," Joker and Violet both said, pulling away.

"Sorry about that, Panther!" Violet openly apologized.

As the setting returned to the Alamo backdrop, Maria fell to her knee. Before she realized it, she found herself surrounded by the Phantom Thieves pointing their guns at her. The Revenants had their Blood Veils ready to strike her. Tennyo raised her ko-naginata, willing to blast her with _**Divine Thorn**_ again. The Spiritual Gamblers, sans, Yumeko, have their Spirit Guardians out to fight her. Maria and Kyosuke pointed their blades in the Spaniard's way. Tamamo, who turned back to normal, has her nine tines ignited with flames.

"It's over. Give up," Joker sternly said, preparing to pull the trigger.

Chuckling, Maria raised her hands. "Well done, young heroes. You've won my respect with your tenacity. I concede."

"What?" Sion was taken aback.

"A smart choice," Louis added.

Panther scoffed. "That easily?"

Just then, Nekomata appeared. " _ **Indeed, my friends. You've shown her that even across time, there are warriors who can hold their ground and last in any battle against her.**_ " The spirit cat then informed the group. " _ **The fact she's conceded is proof you've earned her respect.**_ "

Sheathing her katana, Mina deeply sighed with relief. "I suppose I can accept that."

Tamamo chuckled. "It has to be because I kicked her butt."

Presto sighed. "We all pitched in, Yumeko."

"So, what will you do now?" Sion asked the Spaniard woman.

"Seeing I was beaten, I will be taking my leave," Maria stated as a time stream opened up behind her. "Oh, and you'll all be waking up very soon. Consider this a warm-up for the coming battle against the entity that brought me here and revived your old enemies." After picking her hat, she turned and bowed. "Adiós, my worthy opponents. Should we cross paths again, may our battle be something to be remembered in the history books."

With that, Maria hopped into the time stream and disappeared.

"Woo! Hell yeah! We totally kicked her ass!" Skull called out.

"Great job, guys!" Mona gleefully chimed in.

"She said you'd be waking up soon, Sion," Louis reminded him.

"Which means…" Mia realized, looking sad.

"We'll be gone," Yakumo said.

"Since we're cognitions you created solely to help you, Sion," Jack added.

"I'm sorry this had to be brief," Eva apologetically said.

Shaking his head, Sion deeply smiled. "Heh, yeah. It was good to see you guys, even if you're just the cognitive versions of my friends." Walking up to the Revenants, Sion hugged each of them.

Mia smiled softly. "Just think of us and maybe we'll reappear in your dreams again."

"Take care, man," Yakumo patted Sion's shoulders. "Tell your girlfriend, Hifumi, we said hi."

"Um… yeah, sure I will," Sion said, looking over at Tennyo.

"Hifumi?" Louis addressed Tennyo. "We know Io's essence is in you. Seems she picked you for a good reason. Take care of her power and she will surely guard you with her life."

Tennyo nodded. "I will. Thank you. It was good to meet you all."

"Everyone, this whole place is fading away!" Fox looked around as the distorted Osaka and amalgamated city vanished before their eyes.

The Phantom Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, the Spiritual Gambler, Mina, and Kyosuke started to disappear, a sign that they were waking up from their sleep. Sion watched as his Revenant friends vanished.

"We'll see each other again, my friends," Sion said as Tennyo patted his shoulder.

"We're leaving, Sion. Time for us to wake up," the Shogi player whispered.

"Time for us to find the enemy Shido and Maria warned us about," Joker said as he and Mona were the last ones to wake up.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

_**Blooming Villain (Atlus Konishi Remix)**_ **\- Persona 5: Dancing Star Night** \- vs. Shadow Madarame, Shadow Kaneshiro, and Shadow Kamoshida.  
 **Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST -** _ **It Has To Be This Way**_ \- vs. Shadow Shido.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Tears of Passion -Unexpected Feelings**_ \- vs. Maria, Blade Bearer, and Cannoneer.  
 **Bloodborne DLC OST -** _ **Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower**_ \- vs. Maria.  
 _ **Memory of the Lost (Happy)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- The protagonists about to wake up and Sion saying his farewells to his cognitive friends.


	13. Chapter XII: Go Parks and Go-karts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/13/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XII: Go Parks and Go-karts** _

* * *

After waking up from their sleep, the group returned to Osaka Castle. Sensing the distorted energies flowing through the area, they've returned to the distorted dimension which resembled Osaka if it had coalesced with the Metaverse.

From here on, the Phantom Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, and their colleagues ventured into this warped reality to crack down on the source responsible for the latest Yokai and Lost activities.

Most of all, Sion hopes to finally identify this individual, whom Mina and Shadow Shido alluded to, and understand why he was brought to this dimension.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Universal Studios Japan (** _ _**ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパン** _ _**)** _

Upon entering the distorted city, the wandering group explored a district streetway. Along the way, the group happened upon the entrance of Universal Studios Japan coalesced with New York and Osakan infrastructure. Several notable landmarks were seen in plain sight. The Statue of Liberty, the Freedom Tower, the Empire State Building, and Madison Square Garden were seen merged with the familiar Osakan cityscape.

"Dudes, I know this ain't real, but this is the closest I've stepped into an American city," Skull remarked, admiring the New York scenery.

"Ah, the city that never sleeps!" Panther gleefully said. "Oh my gosh, guys! Look at this!" She called her teammates' attention as she pointed them toward the familiar Universal Studios Japan exterior ceiling.

"Oh wow, and we were here just a few days ago!" Presto exclaimed.

"Yes, I know! Now, I feel up to going again!" Tamamo added with elation.

"I can't believe everything we're seeing here is all based on this perpetrator's view of the world," Queen glanced over the distorted realm.

"Let's remember what we see here is reflected from an individual's desires. In a way, this Distorted Osaka is like a Palace. Or, even an Osakan Jail, but in some way, this feels different from a regular Palace or Jail. I can't put my finger on what this place feels differently," Mona informed them, meticulously scanning their distorted surroundings. "For example, in Shido's distorted world, he viewed himself as the man behind the wheel of the cruise ship to lead Tokyo to a better tomorrow. Well, we saw how well that worked out for him. Here, despite Yokai and Lost running around, I don't see a lot of negative aspects."

Tennyo nodded. "I agree, Mona. With all this surrounding architecture and the fact this perpetrator seems to enjoy the arts, something tells me our suspect still clings to some idealistic views."

"Wow, that's an excellent way of assessing our suspect. I'm impressed, Togo-san," Crow said.

"Yeah, it's too bad you didn't become a Phantom Thief from the get go. We could've had another 'Queen'," Mona smirked, eliciting a half-amused chuckle from Queen.

"Thanks. With all due respect, I'd never replace you, Niijima-san. However, it's better late than never that I've joined you. Even though I'm not technically a Phantom Thief," Tennyo added.

"Well, neither was I, but look at me now. You're one of us as far as I'm concerned," approvingly nodded Violet.

"At the same time, let's stay vigilant and tread lightly," Sion advised the group. "Although, seeing all these cultural characters and historical landmarks, I wish to immerse myself with your world."

"Don't worry. There's plenty for us to see together," Tennyo reassured her vampiric companion. "There's plenty of cinema films we should watch together."

"I'd like that…" Sion solemnly said, turning away as a sad smile formed on his face, which Tennyo caught from a glimpse. The woman's smile left her.

Then, Joker immediately addressed his friends and colleagues. "Alright, guys. Let's save the conversation for later. We better get moving."

"Your friend's right. We have far more important matters to deal with," Mina stated.

"Well, we have more ground to cover," Queen pointed toward another vicinity beyond the theme park entrance. As they passed by, an anomalous wave distorted the physical space, opening a hole for several Lost and Yokai. The otherworldly entities quietly monitored the group exploring their next destination.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Namba Parks** _

Venturing into an area that looked like the Namba Parks, the group noted vines and trees shrouding and even growing out of architecture. The office and shopping complex areas have meshed together with fragments of ancient Osakan sculpture. A tall skyscraper situated near to the Namba Parks is seen fused with an Osakan pagoda.

"It looks beautiful," Noir gazed at the sight of the parks despite its distorted appearance.

"On the outside at least, but the inside makes it all the dangerous, Haru," Queen calmly responded.

"Hear that, dummy? We don't have time to admire the scenery," Brave scoffed while dragging Tamamo by her arm.

"Aww, pretty please?" Tamamo playfully begged her friend.

Growling with frustration, Brave barked. "No!"

"Hold on," Kyosuke warned as he and Mina suddenly paused, alarming the Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, and the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Yes, Saoirse and I sensed them, too," Mina replied as her Guardian Spirit quickly materialized.

"Looks like we have company coming," Sion acknowledged, quickly drawing out his Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro. At the same time, Tennyo readied her Kunitokotachi.

In response to the imminent threats, Tamamo, Brave, and Presto's Guardian Spirits materialized.

Suddenly, their surrounding space distorted with dark energies. These malicious energies created large enough fissures, releasing an assortment of Yokai and Lost on the group.

Among the selected Yokai sent to combat the group: a pale-skinned woman with long, back-length black hair, demonic hands armed with sharp claws, and black feathered wings growing out of the heads of her head. Her green kimono garb is shrouded with a dark gray ash mist around her legs and feet. Her ghastly appearance and creepy yellow eyes were notable features of this undead woman, sending chills down the spines of some of the group members.

Next to the Yokai woman are two pale gray human-like Yokai garbed with black cloaks imbued with hot embers. As otherworldly fumes exuded from them, hoods covered their heads. They have no faces. Instead, a soft flame flickered inside the cloak where the head should be. The two hooded Yokai are seen carrying long pipes, which are believed to be connected to the Yokai Realm.

"Do you recognize these, Kyosuke?" Mina asked her compatriot.

"I do. The woman is Ubume. Based on tales, she was once a grieving mother who couldn't cope with the death of her newborn child," Kyosuke informed her.

"I know those two are Koroka, once inanimate objects that become spirits. These two were once stone lanterns," Mina added while brandishing her katana for action.

The others were three Lost creatures. One is a six-foot-tall, white-skinned, violet-eyed ant-like humanoid. It is armed with sharp, purple claws, and appendages growing from its back.

The other two Lost are deformed creatures covered mostly in black armor. Where there isn't black armor covering them, red muscles are visibly seen. Two massive antler-like horns poked through the sides of their heads. Their faces have creepy visages. Their teeth are visibly seen. Their eyes are glowing yellow orbs. Six other glowing yellow orbs made up the top areas of their antlers. Both carried molten swords.

"As expected, they catch us when we're making progress! But, we're ready for them!" Mona cried out.

"A Thirsting Slaughterer and two Blazing Radicals," Sion identified the Lost. Taking a battle stance with his two blades, the Revenant scoffed. "Terrific. This should be fun." He muttered sardonically as his eyes glowed red.

When the Yokai and Lost charged at the group, Joker, Tennyo, Sion, Queen, and Panther engaged the two Blazing Radicals. A Blazing Radical swung its heavy sword at Sion, who stopped it with his Queenslayer Blade. As the Revenant held the Lost off, Tennyo swiftly slashed its back legs with her ko-naginata. Running headlong at the Lost, Queen unleashed _**Freila**_ to knock it back.

"Thanks for the assist, Mako-kins!" Sion called out, activating his mouthguard mask. He then slashed off the Blazing Radical's sword-wielding arm off. After that, Tennyo cut through its body with her ko-naginata. Queen finished it off with her _**Mafreila**_.

Joker and Panther fought off the other Blazing Radical. As Panther threw her whip to yank its sword away, the Lost pulled her forward and almost beheaded her with its sword. Joker quickly jumped in and saved Panther, stopping the Lost's blade with his dagger. Joker then summoned his Biyarky Persona, a yellow-bodied, green, red, and yellow insect masked entity with black demon wings. Gliding toward the Blazing Radical, Biyarky delivered punishing blows to the Lost. After Panther distracted the Lost with _**Maragidyne**_ , Biyarky finished it off with _**Death Scythe**_ and bisected the creature in two as its halved body exploded with blood before dissolving into embers.

"Well done, you two!" Tennyo called out to Joker and Panther.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right?" Panther winked at Joker.

"He almost had you," Joker reminded her.

"But, you saved me and I paid you back. So, we're even!" The red clad Thief blew a kiss to Joker.

Mona led the charge against the Thirsting Slaughterer and the two Koroka. Skull, Fox, Noir, Crow, and Violet fought off the Koroka. Skull blasted the two Yokai with _**Mazio**_. After stunning them with his electric attacks, Crow and Violet took out one Koroka. Fox froze and purged the pipe-wielding Yokai with _**Bufudyne**_.

Running up at the Thirsting Slaughterer, Mona shot the ant-like Lost with his slingshot, knocking it down.

"Ok, let 'em have it, guys!" Mona rallied his colleagues. After hitting it with _**Garula**_ , Mona let Skull smash the Lost's face with his mace.

"How do ya like that, freak?!" Skull openly taunted the ant-like Lost.

Fox swiftly slashed it with _**Myriad Slashes**_ and cut off its appendages. Noir hacked off its limbs with her ax. Crow, while laughing maniacally, slashed it with his serrated swords. Violet then ran her rapier through the ant-like Lost's head, delivering the killing blow. However, Mona fired an explosive from his slingshot, which blew the Lost into pieces.

"Oh dear!" Noir backed away from the body parts and blood raining down on her and the others.

"Hehehehaha! Marvelous!" Crow maniacally laughed.

"That's another down! And another to go!" Mona called out as he and the others saw the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke engaging Ubume.

As the Yokai woman pushed Brave and Presto back, Tamamo rushed headlong with Ubume. As she summoned her Nine Tails, the Guardian Spirit bombarded the Yokai spirit with fireballs. Activating her Living Weapon, Mina swung her katana and repelled Ubume with a tidal wave. Upon merging Makami's powers into himself, Kyosuke transformed into his Yokai Shift state. Kyosuke then attacked and sliced at Ubume with his ōdachi. Ubume swiftly dodged every slash, but Kyosuke knocked her away with his Yokai aura.

"Are you ok, Mary?" Presto asked, helping her up.

"I am now. Let's pay that bitch back!" Brave added, infusing her spear with Janomecho's power. Upon activating her Living Weapon, Brave repelled Ubume with a powerful gust of wind. Using Kato's Ki, Presto infused his tonfas with fire and set Ubume ablaze. Tamamo then finished the Yokai with her Nine Tails' fiery blasts.

"Hooray, we did it!" Tamamo gleefully cheered in celebration.

"That Yokai was pretty rough," Presto remarked.

"Let's not celebrate too soon, everyone," Mina warned the group.

"He's right. I'm sensing another assortment of dark energies!" Sion called out.

"Over there!" Joker pointed to another distortion quickly releasing more Yokai and Lost.

Among them are three Lost and one Yokai.

Crawling on all fours between the Lost, a three-eyed, eight-faced gray-skinned monstrosity faced its opposition down with deadly intent. Some heads have long black hair, others have white hair, and a few have signs of balding. Born from the souls of various amalgamated beasts, this Yokai has the face and legs of a human but possesses no human qualities. The deformed Yokai lacked human compassion and reasoning.

"That's the Mitsume Yazura!" Mina identified the malformed, multi-faced Yokai. "These things are said to dwell in dark forests, but thankfully we can see him clear as day."

Facing the three Lost, Sion's eyes turned bright red. He and the others saw a bipedal creature similar to a Blazing Radical, but with blue lines running through its body. Blue flames poured out from its back.

With a scowl, he gritted and identified the Lost. "A Blazing Heretic. This one's going to be tougher than the Blazing Radicals we just slew!"

Then, an 8-foot tall behemoth covered in white armor and carrying a giant ax paced around the group. Its ghastly visage has a horrific-looking mouth and five glowing yellow eyes, one centered on its forehead with the other four under it.

Readying her ko-naginata, Tennyo held her ground. "What is that, Sion?"

"Argent Wolf Berserker. They're effective killing machines as their name 'berserker' suggests," the Revenant answered, veering toward the third Lost, a 6-foot tall garbed in a gilded suit of armor and wielding an elaborate halberd. A red cloak adorned the left backside of its body. "And that's the Gilded Hunter. We better finish them off fast!"

With that, Sion rushed toward the Gilded Hunter first. Activating his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, the Revenant's demonic hand collided with Gilded Hunter's halberd. After a brief standoff, the two had a sword battle. Sion's Queenslayer Blade clashed against Gilded Hunter's halberd. Assisting Sion, Tennyo blasted the Lost with her _**Divine Thorn**_. After stunning it, Sion delivered quick slashes on the golden-armored Lost. Joker sent Biyarky to attack. Bikyarky unleashed _**Maragidyne**_ , but the Lost resisted the Persona's fire.

Joker then switched Biyarky out for Macabre, a faceless pale humanoid garbed in a full-bodied black bodysuit and a black & red neck ruff collar. A white skull visage is embroidered on its bodysuit. This representative of death has a red marking on its faceless visage. It wielded a scythe as long as its body.

Macabre quickly attacked Gilded Hunter with _**Death Scythe**_. After striking the Persona down, Violet rushed in and slashed the Lost with her rapier. Gilded Hunter stopped Violet's attacks. Panther secured the Lost with her whip. Then, Queen summoned Agnes and rode her Persona toward Gilded Hunter. She blasted Gilded Hunter with _**Flash Bomb**_. However, Gilded Hunter retaliated and delivered consecutive strikes against Agnes. Queen jumped off, evading Gilded Hunter's sword and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Ugh, this thing is tough!" Queen gritted as Gilded Hunter charged toward them.

"I know! It blocked all my attacks!" Violet added. "Senpai, I'm going to help!" She raced toward Joker's direction.

"A little hand, Joker?" Sion asked the Phantom Thief, who sent Macabre to attack the Lost again. Then, Joker took out his dagger and ran forward. Sion and Violet followed close behind. After disposing of Macabre, Gilded Hunter charged energy through its halberd and sent a beam toward the two.

"Look out!" Panther called out to Joker and Sion.

Summoning Shogi-like constructs to the battlefield, Tennyo sent one toward the open space between the Lost and his two opponents. As the Shogi construct landed in front of Sion, Joker, and Violet, another Shogi piece materialized next to it. Tennyo's _**Shogi Shield**_ protected the trio with a barrier and fired lightning bolts toward the Gilded Hunter. After Tennyo dazed the Lost, Violet rapidly struck the Lost with _**Sword Dance**_.

After Violet's attack followed through, Sion blasted Gilded Hunter with _**Frenzied Fire**_ , which irritated it. It did provide as a distraction, allowing Joker to shoot it point blank with his pistol. After blasting him with powerful shots, Sion unleashed _**Circulating Pulse**_ with his Hanemukuro, hitting the Lost with a barrage of efficient strikes.

"Now, All-out Attack!" Joker called out as he, Sion, Violet, Queen, and Panther pummeled the Lost with quick and devastating blows from their _**All-out Attack**_. As Gilded Hunter collapsed, it exploded in a bloody heap as it collapsed.

"Kickass work, guys! Here's a health boost coming your way!" Oracle called out from inside Al Azif. She healed their health and boosted their powers.

"Thanks, Oracle!" Panther called out.

"Wow, that was a fight," Queen sighed with relief.

"We did great, Ren-senpai!" Violet cried out.

Despite Oracle's healing, Sion used his _**Cleansing Light**_ to treat himself.

"Sion, the others are having some problems with the other Lost!" Tennyo ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, lead the way!"

As Joker's group stormed toward the other battles, they saw Mona, Skull, Fox, Noir, and Crow fighting the Argent Wolf Berserker and Blazing Heretic. The Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke battling the Mitsume Yazura.

Fox and Noir quickly fended off Blazing Heretic. When the Thieves went for a double team attack, Blazing Heretic unleashed a wave of blue fire. Evading the blue flames, the Thieves blasted it with gunfire, but the Lost swiftly sidestepped and moved around their bullets and rockets.

Fox desperately summoned Gorokichi and used _**Vicious Strike**_ on Blazing Heretic. Following Fox's strategy, Noir conjured Lucy and _**Triple Down**_ on the Lost. After immobilizing the Lost, Fox and Gorokichi finished it off with _**Mabufudyne**_.

Roaring with fury, Skull used _**Matarukaja**_ to increase his party members' attack powers. Skull then blasted the Argent Wolf Berserker with _**Charge**_.

"Now fall, ya big bastard!" Skull berated the Greater Lost. However, much to his dismay, Argent Wolf Berserker kneeled and cast a powerful wave that repelled the Thieves away.

"Show your might, Diego!" Mona quickly summoned his Third-Tier Persona. After boosting his Persona with _**Wind Boost**_ , his Persona then attacked Argent Wolf Berserker from behind with _**Miracle Rush**_.

After the group brought the Greater Lost down, Crow neutralized it with _**Debilitate**_. Then, the black-suited Thief whittled its legs with his serrated blades.

"Hehehe, now to finish you off!" Crow maniacally cackled as he summoned Hereward. They shot and weakened Argent Wolf Berserker with _**Eigaon**_.

"Time for some bloodshed!" Mona declared as he, Skull, Crow, Fox, and Noir finished the Greater Lost off with an _**All-out Attack**_.

With only one enemy left, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke worked over finishing the Mitsume Yazura. The persistent Yokai kept going, using its three eyes and 8 faces to its advantage. With these advantages, it lacked a blind spot for anyone to take it down. Mina and Kyosuke then figured out its one weakness: its eyes.

"Go for the eyes!" Mina called out, channeling her Saoirse's Ki through her katana. Summoning waves of water, the muscular woman cut off one of the Yokai's three eyes.

As Kyosuke charged and tackled the Yokai, Tamamo used her Nine Tails to target and burn the second eye. Brave and Presto then activated their Living Weapons. Combining Janomecho's wind and Kato's flames, they burned the Yokai. Kyosuke then stabbed its third eye with his ōdachi. As the flames consumed the Yokai alive, it burned into embers.

"Alright, great work, everyone!" Mona hollered as the group reconvened to continue their pursuit for the perpetrator.

"Thanks for helping us back there, Sumire," Joker said.

"No, it was my pleasure, Ren-senpai!" Violet smiled affectionately.

"Let's keep it moving, everyone," Mona addressed.

"Yeah, the sooner we find this bastard, the better I'll feel," Sion remarked, getting a worrisome look from Tennyo. "What? Don't worry, I'll ask him questions first. Then, I'll decide his fate."

Tennyo nodded. "No, it's not that. I just hope you'll be in the right frame of mind when we finally meet him."

"Hey, what did I say about keeping it along?" Mona reminded the group. Just then, Nekomata materialized and hovered over Mona, scaring the daylights of the black cat-like creature. "Hey! Geez, you almost scared me!"

" _ **Nice one! You're doing well leading by example, grasshopper!**_ " Nekomata gleefully added, chortling out loud.

Mona scoffed and turned away. "You enjoy messing around with me, huh, s _ensei_?"

"Where to next?" Skull asked.

"How about there?" Queen pointed to the upper level of the Namba Parks. To their bafflement, they discerned two floating Whale Sharks and fish from the Osaka Aquarium swimming in the distorted sky. Then, the group caught a scenic view of the Umeda Sky Building far away from their current location.

"Wow," Panther muttered in awe.

"I never realized how nice the Umeda Sky Building looks from this distance," Violet scanned the familiar infrastructure that made up Osaka's scenery.

"It's very pretty," Noir admired the sightings

"Yes, I never knew this realm would be that beautiful, much less a distorted one," Tennyo stared at the sky in awe.

"Same here. This feeling is like living in Momobami Kirari's aquarium of councils," Tamamo illustrated with a smile.

"I wish we could be seeing this now in the real world," Presto said.

"Look over there," Fox pointed at the Umeda skyscraper. "I'm guessing that's where we need to go?"

Queen answered. "According to Nekomata's senses, there is an influx of powerful energies resonating from one location. And I'm getting strong energy fluctuations from that building."

"Then, that's where we'll need to go," Mina determined.

"Man, it's really too far from our location," Skull grunted.

"It's going to take hours to get there. We need to find some transportation getting there sooner," Joker pondered transportation options.

"Wait, hold on! I'm picking some readings near us! I might've found us some form of transportation!" Oracle announced to the group.

"Really, Futaba?" Queen asked the team's hacker.

"Yeah, just follow me!" Oracle sprinted ahead as the group followed her inside Namba Parks.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Inside Namba Parks/Mario Kart Stand** _

Once the group made it inside, they were taken aback by a collection of go-karts from the Mario Kart ride at Universal Studios. Ren and his group recalled riding these exact go-karts.

"Whoa, check it out, guys!" Skull's eyes widened.

"But, we rode on those a few days ago!" Brave exclaimed.

"Wow, you're right!" Presto exclaimed.

"Why don't we ride on them again?" Tamamo suggested.

"How about no?" Brave scoffed.

"Tell me if this is a joke?" Queen blinked in bewilderment, noticing some members in the group getting excited over some go-karts.

"Now, I'm suspicious. That means the perpetrator has been watching us if he willed the go-karts here," Mona keenly examined the miniature cars.

"Do they work?" Tennyo pondered.

"From the looks of it, maybe," Oracle answered, examining each go-kart. "Hmm, we could ask Mona to turn into a van, but I think these will go."

"Will they get us to our destination faster?" Kyosuke asked, awkwardly staring at the go-karts.

"Sure, I think so!" Oracle earnestly replied.

"Alright, we'll use them. Whatever gets us to where we need to be," Mina openly stated.

Tennyo concurred. "It's also better if we don't fatigue Mona and make him do all the work for us."

"Aww, you ladies really are looking out for me!" A bashful Mona boasted. "No, but really. Thanks for thinking about me."

"So, we'll get to drive these as if they're actual automobiles?" Sion wondered.

"It seems so. We can make almost anything happen willfully in a distorted world," Tennyo replied, holding Sion's hand. "And maybe driving the real thing can be just as fun. Don't you think?"

"Totally!" Oracle flashed a bright stupid grin.

"Wait, we have company!" Crow called out, drawing out his serrated blades.

Soon, everyone else sighted a Yokai appearing and slowly walking up to them. This Yokai resembled a walking slab of a solid rock wall. It has four red orbs, which were its eyes. Steel spikes poked out its stone body and front limbs. Its front limbs are massive. Inside its gaping mouth is glowing Amrita. It let out a deep groan as it scanned the group.

"That's a Nurikabe!" Kyosuke identified the Yokai.

"Yes, a Yokai type that blends in with the wall surroundings, but thankfully these types are very passive," Mina said.

"Ok, and that means?" Skull blinked.

"It means, they're not hostile," Panther replied.

"Oh yeah. I knew that."

"So, don't expect it to attack us. Though, it does seem a little stand-offish," Joker assessed the Yokai.

"I mean, we did kill a bunch of Yokai," Queen added.

"No, Nurikabe are generally passive unless provoked, but we haven't picked a fight with it," Mina stated.

"Yet," Sion frowned as he prepared to draw out Queenslayer, but Tennyo stopped him.

"It's fine, Sion," Tennyo reassured him.

The Nurikabe grunted and shook his arms around. In response, the Spiritual Gamblers' Guardian Spirits appeared and communicated with the neutral natured Yokai. Mina and Kyosuke's Guardian Spirits, too, appeared to talk to the wall Yokai.

"Well, what is it saying?" Panther asked as Janomecho flew over and whispered to Brave.

"The Nurikabe is guarding the go-karts. No one will ride them without his consent," Brave answered.

Genbu then communicated with Presto.

"But, the Nurikabe will grant us permission to use them if we entertain him," Presto verified.

"Oh, so one of us just has to entertain him?" Tamamo clapped her hands once. "That should be easy!" With that, she pulled Brave away. "C'mon, let's make it laugh!"

"What? And what do you want us to do? React something from a movie? Tell a joke?" Brave scowled, struggling to jerk herself away from Tamamo.

"Yes, a joke! Let's tell it a joke!" Tamamo decided.

With that, everyone moved back, giving Tamamo and Brave room to enact a comedy skit. Feeling out of place, Brave didn't know a good joke if it were offered to her.

"You think they can pull it off?" Queen whispered to Presto.

"I have faith," Presto smiled.

"Mary doesn't seem comfortable doing this," Noir noticed Brave's flushed face.

Suddenly, the entire facility went dark, catching the Nurikabe by surprise. Then, two spotlights beamed down out of nowhere, unveiling Tamamo and Brave on some kind of performance stage. The duo turned and faced one another. While Tamamo had a beaming expression on her face, Brave had to forcefully grin to go along with their Manzai performance. Acting as the _boke_ (the funny man), Tamamo quickly traded several jokes with Brave, who acted as the _tsukkomi_ (the straight man).

During their exchange, Presto was the first to laugh at their routines.

"Hey, Yumeko!" Brave asked with a fake smile.

"What, Mary?" Tamamo lightly chimed in.

"Do you know 'Mercury and the Woodman'?" Brave asked Tamamo.

"I know it. I am _**SUPER WOODMAN!**_ "

"What happened?"

"I can cut all these trees one at a time!" Tamamo overdramatically yelled out, making a motion for a chainsaw and making buzzing sounds. "With the _**SUPER CHAINSAW!**_ "

"Chainsaw?" Brave asked, pretending to be shocked when Tamamo held her 'chainsaw' and cut through the air with it while making repeated ' _Bzzzt_ ' sounds. "Wow, it's soooo amazing!"

Tamamo then responded. "Mercury and the Woodman! Coming soon!" Which she then received a resounding slap to the chest from Brave.

"Hey, don't behave like a movie preview!"

"Oh, everyone cries at the last scene!" Tamamo dropped down, covering her face as she teared up.

"No way! I'm talking about 'Mercury and the Woodman'! Do you know the line, "Your ax is a golden one or a silver one?"

"Yes."

"I want to play the role of the honest woodman," Brave remarked. "So, will you play the role of Mercury?"

"Me? Ok!" Tamamo gleefully replied, quickly standing and perking up.

"Thank you! Let's start the scene!" Brave then grabbed 'ax' and started cutting into the 'wood'. "Cutting a tree is lots of fun!" Then, she accidentally released her grip as it flew out of her hands while Tamamo ducked and took cover. "Oops! My ax slipped into the river!"

Both performers went silent for a few moments.

"What's this strange song?" Brave asked Tamamo. "You are...?"

"Excuse me! You want this golden ax or the silver one?" Tamamo showed her two 'axes' in her hands.

"No, I want my old ax back!" Brave politely asked with a bow.

"Now on sale! You can buy this golden ax with a free silver one!" Tamamo advertised the two 'axes' to Brave.

"Is this TV shopping?" Brave asked in confusion.

"No, I don't mean TV shopping."

"Sorry for my misunderstanding," Brave openly apologized.

"Call us now and save one silver ax!"

"You're a liar! Do Mercury! No one asked you to be the TV shopping guy!" Brave then got annoyed when Tamamo sang a song based on a random TV commercial. "Hey, stop the song! Are you kidding me?! Do normal Mercury!" As Tamamo ducked, Brave swung and her new ax flew out of her hands. "Oops! My ax slipped into the river! You are...!"

Tamamo bounced up. "Oh! My eyes are _**FALLING! FALLING!**_ " She then started lethargically walking like one of the undead.

"Are you a zombie?" Brave frantically asked. "Something is melting!"

"Your ax is this gold one or the silver one?" Tamamo showed Brave two 'axes'.

"Do Mercury, Bonehead!"

"Don't stop. Keep the scene."

"Hah?"

"I'm deadly serious!" Tamamo warned.

"You can't be serious!"

" _ **SELECT**_ an ax!"

Brave facepalmed. "It's neither! My ax is an old one!"

"You, honest man, can take this evil spirit ax!" Tamamo showed off a new 'ax' to Brave.

"I don't want it!" Brave whined.

"Help me! Heeelp!" Tamamo pitched her tone, speaking as the evil spirits inside the 'ax'.

"That's full of evil spirits!"

"Please… please take this from me soon!" Tamamo pleaded, handing the 'ax' to Brave. "Oh, oh! My mind is being absorbed!"

"Throw it away!" Brave pushed Tamamo away. "I'm not kidding! Be serious!" Then, Tamamo started humming. "Stop the music! Next time is your last time, got it?!" As she swung at some wood, the ax went flying out of her hands. "Oops! My ax slipped into the river!" As Tamamo poked out of the 'river', Brave yelled out. "You are…! Speak after coming out of the river! You've never drowned before, have you? Nooo way!"

After finishing their Manzai routine, Tamamo and Brave bowed to their audience. Half of the crowd clapped while others tried to make sense of what happened. Presto enthusiastically clapped for his two friends' performance despite how nonsensical their performances came off.

However, all eyes turned toward the Nurikabe. There was no immediate response from the wall Yokai until it started laughing.

"He approves," Mina stated. "Saoirse said the Nurikabe hasn't laughed this much in centuries. Saoirse enjoyed your performances, too."

"So, can we use those go-karts?" Skull asked.

"He said we can," Kyosuke nodded.

"Alright! Way to go, Yumeko and Mary!" Panther hollered.

As they exchanged smiles, Tamamo and Brave high-fived each other.

Sion pivoted over and asked Tennyo. "Hey, was there something I missed? I didn't get anything those two said?"

"That's a Manzai performance, Sion. It's humor with lots of wordplays. Don't worry about not understanding it. The cultural differences will make it hard for someone like you to grasp," Tennyo tried to explain.

"I mean, it was kinda funny? I did get a chuckle out of it," Sion blinked in befuddlement.

After Nurikabe approved, it vanished and granted the group access to the go-karts. Several members gleamed excitedly over the go-karts. Among them, Skull, Oracle, and Tamamo were the most excited.

"Oh man, it's gonna be so fuckin' fun riding these again!" Skull's eyes gleamed over the go-karts.

"Heh, this sure takes me back to seeing those Super Mario cosplayers go-karting around Shibuya!" Oracle reminisced about fun memories related to previous go-kart events. "I remember five of us tried it before! Those were fun times. I cosplayed Toad one time and Inari was Yoshi."

Recalling that humbling situation, Fox sighed while closing his eyes, "Yes Futaba, I am a jolly green dinosaur who can lay eggs."

"Oh yeah! I remember dressing up as Luigi, Ren was Mario, and Ann went as Princess Peach," Skull reflected on their fun experiences.

"Oh stop it, Ryuji!" Panther blushed.

"Did you have to remind me about that, man?" Joker deeply sighed.

"And don't you _dare_ call Kamoshithole being like Bowser!" Panther reproved such a repulsive image.

"Okay, chill guys! I'd never go that low!" Skull pleaded to his two friends before looking back at the go-karts. "Anyway, we gotta ride these babies!"

"Yeah! What are we waiting for?!" Tamamo cheered.

Then, the Phantom Thieves and allies hopped into the go-karts. As they started the engines, the sound of engines rattled. Queen is the only one not occupying a go-kart.

Noir queried. "Mako-chan, are you not going to ride with us?"

"No thanks. I already have my own ride," Queen coolly smiled as she summoned Agnes and got on it.

"Hey, Ryōta! Mary! Are you up for a race?!" Tamamo excitedly asked her two friends.

Presto nervously chuckled. "I think I'll pass."

"Aww. Well, what do you think, Mary?"

Brave rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'll smoke you like last time."

With a glint in her eyes, Tamamo chuckled evilly. "Heheh, then bring it on!"

Finding himself in completely new territory, Kyosuke couldn't properly respond to his situation. He just couldn't believe he was sitting inside a go-kart. He looked over and saw Mina sitting in her go-kart without a care in the world.

"Hey, have you ever ridden in one of these before, Kyosuke?" Mina asked him.

"When I was a kid, but haven't since then."

"Hehehe, really?!" Mina chuckled as she readily gripped her steering wheel. "Ok. Listen, it's just like driving a car."

"Yeah, I knew that," sardonically remarked Kyosuke.

Mona groaned, reaching for the wheel in his go-kart. "Man, why couldn't I sit with Lady Ann?"

"You remember what I taught you, Sion?" Tennyo asked, looking over her shoulder as she became fixated on Sion adjusting to his driving position.

"Yeah, I think I got the gist of it," the Revenant replied while checking his seating.

"Ready for a test drive, everyone?" Joker grinned mischievously, firmly gripping his wheel.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Roadway** _

Minutes later, the Phantom Thieves and their allies burned rubber on the road in their go-karts. The only exception is Queen, who opted to drive with Agnes. They raced out of the Namba Parks area and hit the roadway of the city. The group hastily drove through the city district, which ended up being a meshed amalgamation of Dōtonbori and Nipponbashi.

"WOO HOO! Check out my driving skills!" Skull lightheartedly boasted and teased. "Eat my dust, Mona!"

"Shut it, monkey! I'll show you I'm a much better driver than you'll ever hope to be!" Mona shouted while turning his wheel.

Rather than vent, Queen simply laughed to let go of her stress. "You know what? This is actually kinda fun! Besides just driving my motorcycle for work, I've never really had a chance to leisurely drive for fun! This is a nice change of pace!"

"Totally! You're getting the hang of this, Makoto!" Panther hollered while honking at the others.

"Oh yes, this is exhilarating!" Queen let out an excited yell. "You guys better get ready because I'm coming through!"

Mina pumped her fist into the air. "Now, that's the spirit, kids! Let it all out!"

Kyosuke drove right up to Mina and casually waved to her. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of it."

"Yo, eyes on the road!" Mina pointed him toward a sign in Kyosuke's way.

As he quickly swerved around the sign, Kyosuke sighed deeply. "Oh shit, that was close!"

"If this is like driving a real car, then I'm very much looking forward to driving in the real world!" Sion let out an excited shout.

"Ah, but you'll need a driver's license first, sweetie!" Tennyo playfully exclaimed while driving up next to Sion.

"License? What's that?" Sion asked her.

"A verification after you practice driving and passing a road test. It'll deem you eligible to drive," Tennyo answered him.

"A test, huh? Well, I'll be sure to pass it!" Sion declared with the utmost confidence.

As the group continued their way, two new go-karters reached them. Caught by surprise, they noticed no one driving them.

"Yo, who's that driving those go-karts?!" Skull asked, catching a glimpse of the empty go-karts.

"I don't see anyone driving them!" Noir exclaimed.

"Curious. Could it be spirits?" Fox wondered.

"They're Yokai! Look!" Mina cried out as the mysterious drivers revealed themselves.

The drivers are two rotund, orange-and-dark brown spectacled Yokai cats. Their yellow eyes are large and round, making up most of their eyes. They all turned, jumping up and meowing to greet the group.

"Look! Aren't they so cute?!" Tamamo squealed with joy.

"They look so round and squishy!" Noir shrieked, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the Yokai cats.

"What the heck are they?!" Oracle exclaimed.

"Those are Scampuss," Mina answered. "They're harmless Yokai cats known to entangle themselves around a passerby's legs."

"Well, they seem friendly!" Brave added.

"And they ain't so bad drivers!" Skull said.

When a Scampuss drove next to Mona, the Yokai cat honked loudly near him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?! Bring it!" Mona scowled, gritting his teeth while putting on the gas break.

"Looks like you have some competition, Mona!" Panther laughed.

"I'm gonna win and beat them for you, Lady Ann!" Passionately boasted Mona.

"Show 'em who's boss, Mona!" Oracle cheered him on.

As the racers headed for another roadway, they noticed this one is shaped like the Tempozan Ferris Wheel. This Ferris wheel-shaped road went into twists and turns, throwing off some of the group members. As the Scampuss drove passed them, they completed the giant loop. The group members quickly caught up, passing through the loop.

Then, the fun stopped as black mist materialized near them. From this mist, four Wheelmonks and three Karasu Tengus appeared and headed for their direction.

"We have company!" Sion yelled out to his friends.

"Wheelmonks and Karasu Tengus! We better not let them run us off the road!" Mina cried out.

"Well, this has taken a turn for the worse," Fox remarked.

"Not if we can deal with them first!" Joker declared, rallying the others to handle the Yokai nuisances.

The Wheelmonks raced across the roar, setting a blazing fire trail in front of the group. The wheel-shaped Yokai prepare to bash into the Thieves, Sion, Tennyo, and the Spiritual Gamblers. However, Skull stunned one Wheelmonk with _**Ziodyne**_. Fox used _**Mabufudyne**_ to clear the fiery trails. Some of Fox's ice even killed off two Wheelmonks. Mina used her Living Weapon, summoning a tidal wave from her katana, which knocked away the remaining two Wheelmonks.

The Karasu Tengus unleashed wind blasts from their staffs, but the entire group evaded the wind attacks. Crow, Noir, and Queen blasted the flying Yokai with their guns. One was quickly killed off, but two managed to evade. One of the two surviving Karasu Tengus swooped down toward Sion. Readying Hanemukuro, the Revenant stabbed the Yokai's neck. Queen then shot it in the head. As the Yokai fell on top of Sion, the Revenant beheaded it with his Queenslayer Blade before taking back his wheel. The Yokai's headless body and decapitated head both fell off the tracks before dissolving into mist.

"Alright, that did it!" Presto cheered.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Brave asked the group as resounding bellows echoed from the distance.

As the group continued driving, they heard more deep booming sounds. They then felt loud stompings coming closer. They all turned around and watched in horror as a

Just then, while the group is driving, they are hearing familiar booming sounds. The stompings are coming closer as they turn in shock to see a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ from the _Jurassic Park/World_ series chasing them down.

The _T. Rex_ let out her mighty roar at the group and the Yokai. The Scampuss shrieked with terror at the deafening roar from the tyrannosaur.

" _ **OH MY FUCKING GOD!**_ " Skull hollered, seeing a famous dinosaur come to life chasing him and the others down.

"Ok, I didn't see that one coming!" Oracle exclaimed.

"It's coming toward us!" Violet cried out.

" _ **SHIT! SHIT!**_ " Panther screamed in terror, reciting lines from the first _Jurassic Park_ movie.

"It's just a cognition, guys! It's only a cognition!" Mona repeated to himself, trying to save face in spite of their surreal situation.

As _T. rex_ reached the go-karters, she stomped on one Wheelmonk, instantly killing it before swiping it. At the same time, she stomped on one Wheelmonk in instantly killing it, and swiped the other away with her tail as she sent it crashing into a building. The _T. rex_ then snatched the last Karasu Tengu with her jaws, shaking it and crunching it with her powerful bite force to instantly kill it. After devouring the Yokai, the _T. rex_ then raced between Joker's kart and Queen's Persona. Attempting to grab Joker with her jaws, the Phantom thief leader quickly evaded the dinosaur's reach and accelerated forward. Queen used _**Freidyne**_ to immobilize the rex's legs. As the _T. rex_ collapsed, it shrugged off the Nuclear attack and continued her pursuit of the group.

"Wow, that's a tough dinosaur!" Tamamo was impressed by the _T. rex_ 's durability.

"Why are you impressed? It's going to eat us!" Presto cried out.

"Man, that didn't stop her?!" Joker exclaimed. "I wish we had a Persona like that!"

"Really, Joker?!" Mona snapped.

"Well, why not?" Joker replied.

"Guys, look over there!" Oracle pointed out toward a pond. There is a lily pad in the middle of the pond that is shaped like a Kani Dōraku crab in-between the roads.

"My word," Fox simply commented on the crab decoration.

"Are we gonna pass through?!" Noir asked.

"Yeah, we all are!" Queen answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Brave exclaimed.

The racers accelerated towards the crab pad and were about to bounce over toward the other side of the road. However, the _T. rex_ caught up, stomping her feet on the crab, causing the racers' go-karts to go flying to the other side instead. Some racers, such as Joker, Sion, Queen, Crow, Violet, Mina, and Kyosuke, recovered. Others such as Tennyo were briefly incapacitated. Fox's kart flipped over, prompting Oracle, Tamamo, and Presto to help him out.

When she heard the dinosaur's foot stomps, Tennyo's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She looked up as the _T. rex_ set her sights on her prey.

"Oh no, Hifumi!" Joker shouted.

" _ **HIFUMI!**_ " Sion yelled as he drove forward to save her.

As the _T. Rex_ prepared to grab Tennyo, the maiden cast her _**Shogi Shield**_ , repelling the tyrannosaur's jaws with lightning bolts. Utilizing Io's powers, Tennyo calmed the dinosaur's primal instincts. The _T. rex_ backed off from Tennyo's Shogi construct. Tennyo and the tyrannosaur briefly stared at one another. After a few moments, the _T. rex_ turned away, calmly walking away and leaving the group behind.

"Oh my god, it's gone now," Brave sighed with relief.

"That was a close one!" Queen said, equally as relieved that Tennyo saved them.

"She actually quelled the dinosaur's fury?" Fox was taken aback. "That was marvelous, Hifumi."

"Hey, now I wonder who's the stronger queen? You or the _T. rex_ , Mako-kins?" Skull playfully jabbed at Queen.

"Don't ask," Queen scoffed before shooting an intense gaze. "And don't call me, _Mako-kins_ , ok?"

"Yes, ma'am…!" Skull whimpered in terror of Queen's quiet fury.

"Between those two, I'd say Makoto," Sion answered while checking on Tennyo

Queen smiled at the Revenant and nodded, "Thank you, Sion."

"Hey, that was something else, Hifumi. Thanks," Sion said, grasping Tennyo's hands.

"Io's power did that. Not me," Tennyo admittedly answered.

"Still, her powers came through for us," Sion stated.

Just then, the Scampuss pulled up on their go-karts and greeted the group.

"Hey, you're so cute!" Noir petted one of the Scampuss.

"Aren't they just adorable, Mary?!" Tamamo picked up the other Scampuss.

"They're offering to heal us," Mina said as her Guardian Spirit, Saoirse, communicated with the Yokai cats. With that, the Scampuss treated the group and healed their injuries.

"Thanks, little guys!" Oracle said.

"They also wish to accompany us into our destination," Kyosuke said.

"Well, the more help, the better," approved Fox.

"So, how far along are we?" Sion asked Joker.

"Actually not too far now," Mina answered on Joker's behalf.

"She's right. We can get to Umeda Sky Building sooner at this distance," Crow stated as the group faced the building, which was now closer than they were previously.

"I'm ready, Ren-senpai!" Violet chimed in.

"Is everything ready?" Joker faced the group. After getting nods, the Phantom Thief leader pointed toward the Umeda Sky Building. "Good, let's do it!"

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Majesty**_ \- First song of the protagonists exploring Distorted Osaka for the second time, experiencing the feeling of how different it is from Palaces and Metaverse-related distortions.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle B1 - (Midboss Battle Theme)**_ \- First half of vs. Yokai and Lost.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Heir of the Shingai**_ \- Second half of vs. Yokai and Lost such as the Argent Wolf Berserker and Gilded Hunter.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Secrecy**_ **(0:00 - 1:36)** \- Exploring more of the realm after slaying the first round of monsters. Encountering the Nurikabe.  
 **Manzai Birds -** _ **Rhythm Heaven**_ **-** Yumeko and Mary's Manzai show as they attempt to impress the Nurikabe.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Wicked Plan**_ \- The thought of using Mario Karts.  
 **Jurassic World Evolution OST -** _ **Regal Dinosaur**_ **(0:00 - 0:17)** \- The appearance of the _T. rex_ cognition as she gives her mighty roar.  
 **Jurassic Park -** _ **Main Theme**_ \- The _T. rex_ cognition chasing the protagonists.  
 **Jurassic Park** \- _**The Falling Car and the T. rex Chase**_ \- The _T. rex_ cognition's continued pursuit and Tennyo calming the dinosaur.


	14. Chapter XIII: Guardians of the Skyscraper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/14/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XIII: Guardians of the Skyscraper** _

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Outside)** _

After escaping the _T. rex_ cognition, the group ended their go-kart race and stopped near their destination. As they amassed in the vicinity, the group marveled at the Sky Building, which stood as tall as the real one. However, this distorted version has architectural elements of Osaka Castle infused with it.

"Here we are," Fox confirmed.

"So, this is it?" Sion muttered, staring intensely at the tower.

"This is the Umeda Sky Building, but I see traces of Osaka Castle around it," Queen scanned one of Osaka's famous infrastructures.

Just then, Nekomata appeared and chimed in. " _ **I've sensed immense readings inside the building. This is likely to be the main source with both Amrita and the God of Control's essence.**_ "

"Then, our guy's most certainly in there," Mona added as a Scampuss hopped off his head and squeaked directly at the building.

"Well, the Scampuss can sense an anomalous presence in there," stated Mina.

"Then, let's get this over with," Sion growled, preparing to storm in with his Queenslayer, but Tennyo tapped his shoulder.

"Hold on. Let's not be foolhardy about this," Tennyo advised the Revenant.

"Alright, fine," sighed the Revenant, stepping back from the distorted tower.

Just then, Joker cautiously approached the front doors. When he tried opening the doors, they were locked from the outside.

"Nope, no can do. There has to be a way in," Joker tried pulling on the door handles. He even tried the automatic doors, but they, too, didn't open.

"Hey, look! Maybe that's our problem!" Queen quickly discerned two energy generators above the doors. "Those generators don't look like they're working. They have to be linked to these doors."

"Ugh, man! We gotta solve some puzzles now?!" Skull moaned in annoyance, remembering the instances he and his friends have had to solve puzzles to open doors.

"C'mon, surely I can figure it out!" Oracle said.

As he scanned the generators, Nekomata then offered assistance. " _ **There are no difficult puzzles here.**_ "

"Then how do we activate these mechanics?" Fox wondered.

" _ **I already scoured this building before you all came here. There are two distorted shrines nearby, one on the left side, and the other on the right. However, these shrines are guarded by two Yokai,**_ "Nekomata explained to the group. " _ **Once they are defeated, then the doorway will be opened.**_ "

"So, all we need to do is slay these Yokai?" Brave asked curiously.

" _ **Precisely!**_ " Nekomata answered.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, I did see two fork paths around this area," Mona assessed the clues.

"Hell yeah! That sure beats solving a puzzle! I say bring these freaks on!" Skull hollered.

"Yes, I'm down for some more fighting!" Tamamo exuberantly expressed her desire to fight the aforementioned guardians.

"Hn, well I think we should split into two groups," Oracle suggested. "Nekomata and I can hang back here and wait."

"Are you sure you'd be safe alone, Futaba?" Joker asked.

"Yep! And I won't be alone! Besides, there's no enemy activity around this area! I double checked with my scanners," Oracle reassured Joker.

" _ **I do agree with Sakura Futaba. There are no corrupted essences outside of this facility. However, things will be different once we're inside,**_ " Nekomata firmly backed up Oracle's statement.

"That figures," Sion replied.

"Stay safe until we get back, Oracle," Queen nodded.

"The Scampuss wish to accompany us," Mina spoke up as the other Scampuss hopped in Noir's arms.

"Is it safe for them to come with us?" Noir wondered, eyeing the Scampuss in her arms.

"Yes, the Scampuss possess some mystic power that can provide help against the Yokai guardians we'll face," Kyosuke replied.

The other Scampuss huddled close to Mona.

"Eh, I guess you two can go," Mona shrugged. "But, don't let us down, ok?"

The Scampuss squeaked in response.

"Joker, you can lead one group. I'll take the other," Sion offered.

"Sure. Alright, let's do it!" Joker declared as he and Queen gathered the two split groups.

With that, the groups split up and took the two pathways with Oracle and Nekomata staying behind.

Group A consisted of Sion, Tennyo, Panther, Skull, Noir, Violet, Mary, Mina, and Scampuss A. Group B comprised Joker, Queen, Mona, Fox, Crow, Tamamo, Presto, Kyosuke, and Scampuss B.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Sankō Shrine** _

Minutes later, Group A returned to the same location where most of the Thieves first met Mina and Kyosuke. Group A scoured through the holy shrine, passing by the statues of Yukimura and his Guardian Spirit, Janomecho. They noticed the area now covered with Amrita stones and the dark golden spiked obelisks seen from Sion's dimension.

"Shit, it wasn't that long ago we were here. This is where we met Mina and Kyosuke," Skull thoroughly looked around the distorted shrine.

"Yes, you're right. All of us were there, except the few of us," Noir added.

"Stay vigilant, my friends. The guardians haven't shown themselves yet, but don't get too comfortable," Mina warned the other group members.

"I'm so glad you and Mina are going out of your way to help us, Kyosuke," Panther said.

"Yes, I'm grateful, too," Sion added, looking over his shoulder as Tennyo stayed close behind him. "Are you doing, Hifumi? Do you sense any Yokai presences yet?"

"Nothing yet I'm afraid," Tennyo answered.

"Why am I not feeling any Yokai Ki? This is getting annoying," irritably scoffed Brave as she and the others frantically surveyed their surroundings. Her Guardian Spirit, Janomecho, briefly materialized. "Hey, Mina, does Saoirse sense anything?"

With Saoirse floating around her, Mina dismissively nodded. "Nothing yet."

"Is this guardian just biding its time?" Violet wondered.

"Man, where the hell is this freak hidin'?!" Skull snarled out of frustration.

Just then, Sion's red eyes quickly glowed, providing a warning signal for the others. Tennyo was the first to notice Sion's signal.

"You felt that, Tennyo?" Sion turned to her.

"Yes, our adversary approaches," Tennyo replied as she and the others watched dark pillars of energy, which summoned two humanoid Yokai from a distortion.

"No, it can't be!" Mina exclaimed.

"These are some awfully strong Yokai!" Noir cried out as the Scampuss jumped out of her arms and hissed at the two materializing Yokai.

"Yes, their Ki is on a higher scale than the ones we've faced up to now!" Tennyo exclaimed, readily brandishing her ko-naginata and putting on her mask.

Of the first two Yokai to emerge, a gray-skinned behemoth with black lower garments, golden Amrita-imbued protrusions sticking out of its shoulders, arms, right leg, and butterfly-like antennae on the forehead walked forward. It also has on a white cape, and a white turban covering most of its head and mouth, sans his piercing eyes. The Yokai brandished dual katana and took on a two-sword battle stance.

"That's Ōtani Yoshitsugu!" Mina verified the Yokai's human identity.

The other Yokai is a large rotund Yokai man garbed in black and dark gray shogun armor. A golden crescent moon adorns the crown of the Yokai's helmet. His chest armor has orange fire seeped through. Protruding through his face mask are two massive boar tusks made of glowing Amrita. Through the helmet, the Yokai's red eyes are seen glowing intensely. He is seen wielding massive dual axes.

"And that's Shibata Katsuie!" Brave exclaimed after Janomecho informed her of the second Yokai's identity.

"These are the Yokai forms of the same men!" Mina added.

"More like Shadow versions of them!" Panther said as she and the others quickly armed themselves for battle.

"Yes, I'm sensing something off about them. They're not just Yokai, but their energies also read similarly to those Palace Rulers we faced," Sion assessed the two Shadows.

"Indeed, these are just dark copies of the two historical figures. Ōtani Yoshitsugu was a warrior known to have a clinical illness of leprosy. He was turned into a Yokai before being slain by William," Tennyo explained. "And Shibata Katsuie served Oda Nobunaga as one of his trusted generals."

"Yoshitsugu also once wielded Janomecho, the same Guardian Spirit passed down to Yukimura and right now Saotome Mary," Mina revealed.

"Is that so? Then, how about a duel between Janomecho wielders?!" Brave challenged Shadow Yoshitsugu. As she summoned Janomecho, Brave imbued her spirit's Ki into her spear to forge her _**Living Weapon**_. "I'll show that I've surpassed you!"

"Then, let's beat them so we can pass through!" Violet declared, pointing her rapier toward the Shadows.

"Bring it on, you big freaks!" Skull declared.

With that, Shadow Yoshitsugu imbued powerful dark energies through his katanas and charged forward, attacking Group A. As the group split up, Sion, Tennyo, Brave, and Mina engaged Shadow Yoshitsugu.

Dodging Shadow Katsuie's dual axes, Skull, Panther, Noir, and Violet evaded being cut down and beheaded.

"We're going to have to go all-out! Give them all you've got!" Mina swiftly activated her _**Living Weapon**_ and attacked Shadow Yoshitsugu. The Shadow Yokai evaded the wave of water being tossed in his direction.

When Shadow Yoshitsugu raised his katanas on Mina, Tennyo and Sion blocked his attack with their ko-naginata and Queenslayer sword. Triggering his Stinger-Type Blood Veil, Sion's metal tail materialized from his back coat and flew toward Shadow Yoshitsugu. Then, with his left arm, Shadow Yoshitsugu easily seized the metal tail and picked Sion off the ground. After the Shadow Yokai tossed Sion away, Tennyo instinctively rushed over to the Revenant's aid.

As Shadow Yoshitsugu rushed to attack Sion and Tennyo, Brave put herself in front of Shadow Yoshitsugu. Swinging her spear around, she knocked him back with a powerful gust of wind using her _**Living Weapon**_. As the Shadow Yokai withstood Brave's wind attack, he quickly knocked her down with a roundhouse kick. When he went to cut down Brave, Tennyo summoned a Shogi construct, blocking him from getting Brave. With _**Shogi Shield**_ holding him back, Mina rushed into and shoulder tackled Shadow Yoshitsugu back. Swinging her katana forward, Mina's _**Living Weapon**_ pushed Shadow Yoshitsugu away with a miniature tidal wave.

Meanwhile, Noir blasted Shadow Katsuie back with _**Triple Down**_. After being blown away by Noir's gunfire, Shadow Katsuie dove forward and attacked Noir with his axes. Panther quickly used _**Tarunda**_ to stop the Shadow Yokai from attacking. The skull-masked Thief bashed the Yokai's face with his mace. Imbuing her whip with fire, Panther struck Shadow Katsuie with it and burned him with _**Agidyne**_. However, the Yokai rebounded and repelled the two Thieves back with flames.

"Ugh, great! Now, your fire just made him pissed, Panther! Idiot move!" Skull berated her as he and Panther ran the living hell away from the Shadow Yokai's flames.

"Hey, don't blame me! How was I supposed to know?! But, now that I know he uses fire!" Panther then used her whip to absorb some of Shadow Katsuie's flames. "Thanks, I'll take some of that!" She winked and boosted her fire's power with _**Concentrate**_.

With Shadow Katsuie occupied, Scampuss fought on Noir's behalf. The Yokai cat lunged at Shadow Katsuie's face, blinding the Shadow Yokai.

"Hey, get off! It's dangerous for you!" Noir called out until realizing Scampuss was providing cover for her to attack the enemy. "Yes, I see now! Hold him, little one!" She then summoned Lucy and attacked Shadow Katusie with _**Psiodyne**_. After neutralizing Shadow Katsuie, Scampuss hopped off.

"Thanks, little Scampuss!" Noir merrily called out.

As she brandished her rapier, Violet charged toward the Shadow Yokai and struck him with _**Vorpal Blade**_. When her attack dented the Yokai's armor a bit, Shadow Katsuie swung his axes on the former gymnast. Violet flipped away, avoiding the Shadow Yokai's axes.

"You're certainly going to take some effort to beat," Violet said, narrowing her determined gaze through her mask toward the Yokai.

After Sion recovered, he and Tennyo stood up to fight Shadow Yoshitsugu again. All the while, Brave and Mina fought on their behalf. Brave rushed to strike the Shadow Yokai with her wind-imbued spear, but Shadow Yoshitsugu blocked every one of her attacks. After knocking her away, Mina recollected herself after the Shadow Yokai gut punched her. Mina lunged at Shadow Yoshitsugu. Then, using her brute strength, she grappled with the Shadow Yokai and tried matching power. Despite having the strength equal over ten men, Mina still found herself outmatched by Shadow Yoshitsugu's Yokai power.

"Shit! Hey, don't you get cocky with me just 'cause you got a leg up on me!" Mina roared as she dropped on her back and performed a monkey flip, flipping the Shadow Yokai over.

As Brave recovered, she rushed and aimed for Shadow Yoshitsugu's head. However, the Shadow Yokai narrowly dodged. When he went for an attack, Sion used his Hound-Type Blood Veil as two hound heads emerged behind him and grabbed Shadow Yoshitsugu. The hounds bit down hard and tossed him out of the way.

Upon recovering from the hound's attack, Shadow Yoshitsugu grunted and pierced his katanas to the ground. He began powering up, but Tennyo cast _**Valor of Shogi**_ to enhance her three allies and herself. As she, Mina, and Brave tripled teamed against Shadow Yoshitsugu, Sion stood ready to end the fight.

After Panther boosted herself, she summoned Celestine to aid her against Shadow Katsuie. Skull used _**Charge**_ to boost his physical strength. Noir used _**Heat Riser**_ to boost Violet's stats. The four then headed off and attacked the Shadow Yokai while Shadow Katsuie defended with his axes.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Tamatsukuri Inari Shrine** _

Meanwhile, Group B was already tangled in their fight against another Yokai guardian pairing.

Of the Yokai pairing, one has light gray skin with tattoo linings, long white hair, reddish fox-like horns, and a foxtail. His only articles of clothing are pants and shoes. As he rushed at Group B, he attacked them with his wind-imbued katana.

"That's Ishida Mitsunari!" Kyosuke identified the first of the two guardians.

The second Yokai is a giant ice blue-skinned humanoid man with red eyes. He has on a black-cloaked garb with his left arm in a sling covering most of his entire body save for the right side of his upper body and shoulder. He has dark samurai armor covering his lower body. He has short black hair and a metal forehead guard. Draping it over his back, the man carried a long nodachi blade as long as his whole body. His presence gave an icy aura exuding from his massive frame. His deadly red-eyed gaze met his opponents.

"And that's Magara Naotaka!" Fox sighted the second guardian.

"Whoa! These are powerful Shadow copies!" Mona cried out as he and the others evaded the Yokai's powerful attacks.

Wasting no time defending his territory, Shadow Mitsunari rushed and targeted Fox first. Attempting to strike Fox down with his sword, Fox summoned Gorokichi and blocked the Shadow Yokai's attack.

"Ugh! To think we are fighting a shadow version of Ishida Mitsunari himself." Fox gritted. "I remember his ideals back in history that I truly respected."

Using _**Vicious Strike**_ , Fox repelled Shadow Mitsunari. Tamamo fired fiery ember blasts from her tails and flung them at Shadow Mitsunari, but the humanoid Yokai backflipped and evaded her flaming attacks. As she got on all fours, Tamamo sprinted towards the Shadow Yokai and fired more flaming attacks. In response to the Nine Tails' wielder's ferocity, Shadow Mitsunari summoned Shadow Izuna, a dark variation of a serpentine fox as it flew at Tamamo and seized her, constricting the Compulsive Gambler before dropping her.

"Yumeko!" Presto called out as he pulled Tamamo to safety.

"Don't let up, guys!" Mona called out as he, Joker, Queen, and Kyosuke fended off Shadow Naotaka.

"The other one is no joke either!" Presto exclaimed as Crow stepped in and dueled Shadow Mitsunari.

"The other one, once known as Makara Jūrōzaemon, served for the Asakura clan and he's famous for his skills with the nodachi!" Fox explained.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but it's not a good time for it" Joker yelled, readying a stance as he summoned a strong Persona. He summoned Kohryu, a large golden Asian dragon with long horns and red eyes. The dragon has red and blue orbs on his arms.

Rushing head-on with Shadow Naotaka, Kohryu headbutted the Shadow Yokai. Shadow Naotaka seized the golden dragon Persona and slammed him into the ground with force. As Kohryu recovered, Joker invoked his Persona's psychic technique, _**Psycho Force**_ , to neutralize the Shadow Yokai. However, much to Joker's dismay, Shadow Naotaka powered through Kohryu's attack and unleashed an aura of frozen air, which converted the space around them into an ice field. The Shadow Yokai's aura neutralized Joker, causing him to succumb to the Yokai's potent Ki.

'Joker!" Mona cried out to their leader.

"You want to test someone's strength?! Over here!" Kyosuke bellowed, activating his Yokai Shift and turning into a Shiftling. Imbuing his ōdachi with Makami's fiery energies, Kyosuke charged and tackled Shadow Naotaka. Then, Kyosuke unleashed four consecutive strikes with his glowing ōdachi.

Shadow Naotaka evaded and fought back with his nodachi. Every swing with his nodachi created powerful ice waves, which pushed Kyosuke back. However, Kyosuke's glowing ōdachi melted and cut through the ice sheets being thrown his way.

"Hey, get up, Joker!" Mona called out, summoning Diego to fight Shadow Mitsunari.

Coming to Tamamo's defense, Presto summoned Genbu and imbued the turtle's Ki with his tonfas to invoke his _**Living Weapon**_. When Shadow Mitsunari attacked him, Presto summoned a water barrier, protecting himself from the Yokai.

Suddenly, the other Scampuss jumped into the fray and distracted Shadow Mitsunari. Shifting his focus from the Spiritual Gamblers, Shadow Mitsunari chased the Yokai cat. As the Scampuss scurried away, Crow then stepped in and mercilessly slashed Shadow Mitsunari with his serrated swords.

"What are you waiting for, Joker?! An invitation?!" Crow shouted while continuing his duel with Shadow Mitsunari.

Before he could say anything, Queen drove Agnes into Shadow Naotaka and blasted him with _**Freila**_.

"Here, Joker!" Queen cast _**Energy Shower**_ , purging the confusion from Joker's mind.

"Thanks, Queen!" Joker recovered and picked up his dagger.

Nodding, Queen replied. "Let's keep our head in the game, ok?" With that, she drove into Shadow Naotaka and slammed him into an ice wall.

With his mind clear of muddled thoughts, Joker dashed back into the fray.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Sankō Shrine** _

Despite their coordinated efforts, Shadow Yoshitsugu blocked every one of Sion and Tennyo's attacks. Not once did Sion's Queenslayer and Hanemukuro manage to hit the Shadow Yokai. Tennyo's Kunitokotachi fared no better to strike Shadow Yoshitsugu.

When Shadow Yoshitsugu went for a double slash, Sion ran into and seemingly phased through the Shadow Yokai. As Shadow Yoshitsugu's dual blades cut through Sion, it was the Revenant's after image. Already behind Shadow Yoshitsugu and without a moment to lose, Sion struck him with a double-bladed attack using his Hanemukuro and Queenslayer blade. In response, Shadow Yoshitsugu kicked Sion's stomach, knocking him away. Activating his Gift ability, Sion burned him with _**Frenzied Fire**_.

With the fire distracting him, Tennyo blasted Shadow Yoshitsugu with _**Divine Thorn**_. As she conjured a Shogi construct to hold him, Shadow Yoshitsugu quickly rebounded and shattered the Shogi piece with quick slashes from his katanas.

"Oh no!" Tennyo gasped in shock as Shadow Yoshitsugu ran toward her ready to split her in two, but Mina and Brave combined wind and water to create a hurricane-like wind that repelled him from Tennyo.

"Man, you were looking like a deer caught in the headlights! Let's stay in the game, ok?" Brave called out to Tennyo.

"He's getting right back up!" Mina called out.

"Leave him to me!" Brandishing her spear, Brave rushed toward Shadow Yoshitsugu. When the Shadow Yokai went for a double katana slash, the Spiritual Gambler jumped back and swung her spear, knocking him away with another wind attack. She then shoved her spear through Shadow Yoshitsugu's chest. "A little hand here!"

With that, Sion, Tennyo, and Mina moved in for the kill. As the Shadow Yokai was about to strike, Sion disarmed Shadow Yoshitsugu's left katana. The Revenant then punched Shadow Yoshitsugu's chin. Tennyo summoned another Shogi piece and used its power to bind the Shadow Yokai, allowing Mina to cut off both of his arms.

Letting out a blood-curdling roar, blood sprayed from Shadow Yoshitsugu's armless stumps. Sion then invoked his Hound-Type Blood Veil again, sending his hounds to bite down and brutally rip apart the Shadow Yokai. Finally, the blade from Hanemukuro pierced through Shadow Yoshitsugu's forehead, cleaving it down to the bottom of his legs as the Yokai's body was bloodily bisected. The Yokai's sliced brain, intestines, and bones are displayed for all three to see. Then, using his _**Circulating Pulse**_ gift, the Revenant unleashed a barrage of fast strikes that tore and ripped into the Shadow Yokai. Then, with _**Frenzied Fire**_ , he obliterated what was left of the slain Yokai.

Brave blanched, feeling antsy having witnessed Sion's brutality up close. "Uh, hey, Sion. I'm so glad you're on our side."

"Well done, Sion," Mina nodded.

"Need me to heal you?" Tennyo offered Sion, who kindly declined and used _**Cleansing Light**_ to treat himself. "The others are almost finished with the other one!' She pointed her colleagues toward the Shadow Katsuie battle.

Charging head-on with Shadow Katusie, Skull summoned William and devastated the Yokai with _**God's Hand**_. After striking the Shadow Yokai's chest, Skull's back was slashed by an ax. Shadow Katsuie then kicked him away. Then, Noir tossed her ax at Shadow Katsuie, which the Shadow Yokai knocked away.

"Oh dear…!" Noir blanched as she recovered her ax.

With Celestine's assistance, Panther blasted the Shadow Yokai with _**Agidyne**_ , delivering stronger fire waves that held Shadow Katsuie at bay. With Lucy's help, Noir damaged Shadow Katsuie with _**Psiodyne**_. Having been dealt with damage from their attacks, Shadow Katsuie slashed at Panther and Noir. Before he can finish them off, Ella materializes in front of the Shadow Yokai.

"It's over for you!" Violet declared as she ran at Shadow Katsuie. As Shadow Katsuie raised his axes, Violet jumped over the behemoth. From mid-air, she and Ella devastated him with _**Sword Dance**_.

After finishing Shadow Katsuie, Violet rejoined the others. Tennyo healed Skull, Panther, and Noir.

"Alright, that takes care of those two Yokai," Mina informed them, deeply sighing. "I hope that'll grant us access to the building."

"We won't know until Joker's group takes care of the other guardians," Tennyo stated.

"Why don't we head on over outside the Umeda Sky Building then?" Panther suggested.

The Scampuss hopped back into Noir's arms, receiving a head pat and cheek massage from the Beauty Thief.

"You did great! Thank you for assisting us!" Noir giggled.

"Heh, Mona's gonna be pissed as hell seeing ya do that, Noir," Skull chuckled.

"Let's get moving," Sion rallied the group as Tennyo tended to him. "Listen, I'll be fine. I can heal on my own."

"No, that's not it. I just wonder if _he_ 's watching us now."

Sion frowned. "I wouldn't doubt it. That bastard is gonna get what he deserves when I confront him."

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Tamatsukuri Inari Shrine** _

Fox was barely able to keep up and block Shadow Mitsunari's attacks, but the Yokai performed a breakdancing move and kicked Fox back. With Diego summoned, Mona attempted to save Fox, but the Shadow Yokai seized the cat and slammed him to the ground with his left arm. Crushing Mona with his elbow, the Shadow Yokai saw a blade piercing through his arm. The anthropomorphic cat used his scimitar to cut through Shadow Mitsunari's arm shearing off enough skin to reveal muscles and bones. Mona promptly removed his weapon and jumped out of the Shadow Yokai's grasp.

Just then, Kyosuke charged into Shadow Mitsunari and unleashed consecutive slashes with his glowing ōdachi. Then, Crow summoned Hereward and dealt a critical blow to the Shadow Yokai with _**Laevateinn**_.

"Eat this!" Crow roared, shooting Shadow Mitsunari point blank in the face, shooting half of his entire face off.

As torn face skin and blood splattered on the floor, the Shadow Yokai turned with half of his face gone and bleeding profusely. The remnants of his skull gave him a ghastly appearance, which didn't deter the Shiftling and Crow. Instead, Kyosuke unleashed repeated slashes, tearing down Shadow Mitsunari.

Just then, Kohryu flew down and slammed into Shadow Mitsunari. The Persona struck Shadow Mitsunari with _**Psycho Force**_ , but the Shadow Yokai used his wind-imbued blade to attack and injure the golden dragon Persona.

"No!" Joker called out as he then summoned Yoshitsune to attack Shadow Mitsunari. What followed was a flurry of clashes from their swords.

Shadow Mitsunari is about to deliver a critical blow. Just then, as he dove into the fray and armed with his Tyrant Pistol, Joker shot Shadow Mitsunari's chest multiple times. He then slashed the Shadow Yokai's stomach with his Paradise Lost dagger. Kyosuke punched and slashed the Shadow Yokai. Mona then combined _**Garudyne**_ with Tamamo's Nine Tails' and Presto's Kato's flames. Having amassed enough fire from the Spiritual Gamblers, Mona blasted Shadow Mitsunari with a devastating fire tornado-like wave.

With Shadow Mitsunari burning and succumbing to their devastating attack combo, Fox delivered _**Myriad Slashes**_ , striking and cutting through the Shadow Yokai twice with his katana.

Then, Joker used Yoshitsune to unleash _**Hassou Tobi**_ , which ended with Yoshistune slashing Shadow Mitsunari eight times in blinding flashes of light. Roaring with agony, Shadow Mitsunari fell as his body quickly fell into bloody pieces and dissolved into red and black mist.

Meanwhile, after Queen wore down Shadow Naotaka with a flurry of punches and kicks, the Shadow Yokai swung his nodachi at the Phantom Thief. With Agnes' support, Queen stopped him with an explosive blow from _**Flash Bomb**_.

Just then, the other Scampuss appeared and distracted the Shadow Yokai, luring him away. As the Shadow Yokai reached for the Scampuss, Joker, Kyosuke, and Mona arrived and stopped him. The Shiftling charged forward and briefly dueled with Shadow Naotaka. As he swung his nodachi at the Shiftling, Kyosuke countered with his ōdachi and blasted him with unrelenting force. Joker sent Yoshitsune to attack and Shadow Naotaka.

Powering down from his Yokai Shift state, Kyosuke reverted to normal to recollect himself. After Yoshitsune carved through the Shadow Yokai's body, Joker then beckoned Fox, Queen, Mona, and Crow as they unleashed their _**All-out Attack**_ on Shadow Naotaka. Following their attack, blood sprayed out of Shadow Naotaka as he collapsed and exploded into a bloodied mist.

"Cleanup complete!" Mona merrily said, ignoring the bloody mess he and the others left.

After slaying the Shadow Yokai, Queen used _**Mediarahan**_ to heal the party.

"Thanks, little kitty," Queen waved to the Scampuss, who responded with a squeak.

Irked by its presence, Mona scoffed at the Scampuss. "Hey, don't you start getting cute with the ladies. Lady Ann's heart belongs to me." He turned away, running a finger across his throat as he plotted against the Scampuss for moving into his turf.

"Alright, we won!" Tamamo enthusiastically cheered.

Fox chortled. "Indeed that was a most colorful battle. I never would've imagined we'd duel against Mitsunari and Naotaka."

"So, that means one of the generators should work now. What about the other group?" Queen wondered. "I suggest we check in with them."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's go," Joker beckoned his group to leave the shrine.

Upon leaving the distorted shrine, Joker used his grappling hook to get up on a rooftop of a building. After securing his line, he climbed up. He let the others climb on his hook rope to reach their location. After the last person climbed up, Joker grabbed his grappling hook and headed straight for a short cut toward the Umeda Sky Building.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Outside)** _

Within minutes, the two parties reconvened.

"You're back! How was it beating those guardians?" Oracle asked the groups.

"They were tough, but we managed to beat them," Joker answered her.

"It took teamwork and some coordination to slay those guardians," Sion plainly stated.

" _ **You folks were able to defeat distorted versions of Yoshitsugu, Katsuie, Mitsunari, and Naotaka! They were no easy opponents to beat, but yet you overcame them. You astound me, young ones!**_ " Nekomata complimented the group.

Suddenly, and as expected, the two generators above the main door activated on their own. Cords of wires are charged up as the door slowly opens. The group walked up and examined the sliding doors.

"Look, guys!" Mona called out.

"It's about time," Tennyo muttered.

"This is our cue, my friends," Joker reminded the group.

With nothing else to hold them back, the Phantom Thieves and their allies passed through the front doors of the distorted sky building.

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building (Inside)** _

Once inside, the group became mesmerized by the sky building's interior designs. What they saw was an amalgamation of a modern business lobby and traditional Osakan art meshed together, creating an oddly artistic and calming atmosphere.

"Look at all of this," Joker scanned the building's interior.

"I've been inside large companies before, but this is fantastical beyond belief," Queen commented in awe.

"It's oddly calm and pretty," Brave remarked. "Maybe too calm. It's unsettling."

"Recounting all the Palaces and Jail Cells we've explored, this one stands out from the rest," Mona said.

Violet nodded. "I'd say Maruki's Palace comes close to matching this calm vibe I'm getting."

"It sure does give me odd vibes akin to that Palace," Crow assessed the calm aura exuding from their surroundings.

Just then, they noticed an elevator transport on the opposite end of the main hallway. It has elements of the skyscraper's escalator amalgamated with ceiling window glasses and metallic parts.

"Perhaps, we can use that to reach the top floor," Noir pointed to the elevator.

"Indeed, and we can be sure that we will find the source there," Fox said.

"Feels as if we're going to face a Palace ruler all over again," Panther added with certainty.

"Nervous?" Joker joked at his girlfriend.

"Not really, especially you standing by my side," Panther winked at her boyfriend.

The Phantom Thieves and allies approached the transport. A light blinked and the elevator's door opened on their own. As expected, the group concluded _he_ knows they're in his building.

As Sion stared into the elevator, he reflected on every event starting from his arrival in this world to this point.

"I can't believe it. We're almost there and soon I can get my answers," Sion muttered.

"Are you feeling better about getting to the bottom of this?" Tennyo asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this over with. He knows we're here," the Revenant nodded with a determined look. He and Tennyo faced the elevator before them. "There's no turning back."

As the group entered the freight elevator, the elevator started going up for the group. It continued to ascend with no interruptions.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh OST -** _ **Disquieting**_ \- Reaching the doorway to the skyscraper and splitting into two groups in unlocking the two keys.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **White Tiger & Ishida Mitsunari**_\- vs. Shadow Mitsunari, Shadow Yoshitsugu, Shadow Naotaka, and Shadow Katsuie.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Magara Naotaka**_ \- Defeating Shadow Mitsunari, Shadow Yoshitsugu, Shadow Naotaka, and Shadow Katsuie.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Majesty**_ \- Protagonists head inside the skyscraper, amazed with the building interior, and head to the top floor.


	15. Chapter XIV: The Angel of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/15/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XIV: The Angel of Control** _

* * *

_**Distorted Osaka/Distorted Umeda Sky Building/Top Floor** _

As the elevator made it to the top floor, the Phantom Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke exited and scoured the posh hallways. The tile floors, cream-colored and made of marble, are clean. The corporate environment has windows fashioned and built like the Osaka Aquarium glass.

As the group continued their way, they felt a preternatural calmness.

Perhaps, too calm.

Clenching his fists, Sion abruptly paused. "This doesn't feel right."

"Sion?" Tennyo turned to him with concern.

"Guys, look over there!" Oracle called out, pointing toward an obscured figure standing on the dark end of an office.

"Who the hell is that?" Skull suspiciously eyed the figure.

"The guy we're looking for!" Joker exclaimed as Sion ran over to confront the individual.

"Wait, Sion!" Tennyo called out as she and the others followed him.

As the group approached the office, a tall, slender man in a black posh suit walked out from the corner of the area. His complexion appears olive from a glance. He has a thin-framed face, long limbs, and a rather long neck. Slicking back is his black hair, matching the etiquette of his wardrobe. His amber eyes locked onto the Thieves and the others as a composed smile graced his face. From a glance, his professional appearance was suited for this corporate environment.

"At last. Welcome, Phantom Thieves of Hearts and your new companions," the posh-suited man formally greeted them. "I am Kanashī Seishin. Or, if you prefer, you may call me Datenshi."

"He doesn't appear threatening," Presto remarked, not put off by the man's formal appearance.

"Don't be fooled. He's keeping his power in check since we haven't attacked yet," Mina warned him and the others.

"Your place looks cozy," Joker sardonically remarked toward Datenshi, who smiled.

"And you've got quite a mouth on you, Phantom Thief leader," Datenshi calmly addressed Joker.

"So, are you him?! The one who's been causing these distortions and sending all the monsters?!" Sion angrily called him out. "And are you the one who sent me here?!"

Before Datenshi could answer, Joker raised his dagger in his direction.

As he and the Thieves sensed the familiar energy resonating from the man, Joker growled. "Are you the one with _his_ essence?"

Then, as he demonstrated his abilities, he used his reality warping powers and materialized a dining table with fancy and well-prepared food and drinks, purposefully ignoring Joker's inquiry.

"Do you all want something to eat first while we are getting acquainted?" Datenshi asked.

"We don't want any offerings," Noir politely declined.

"Yeah, we'll take a hard pass," Brave bluntly stated.

"Enough! Quit playing around and tell us who you are!" Sion angrily exclaimed, baring his vampiric fangs at Datenshi.

Then, Datenshi willfully made the dinner table disappear and replied. "As you all wish, especially you, Sion."

Upon hearing his name coming from this man's mouth, Sion's eyes flared red. "You know my name. Then, you're the bastard we're looking for!"

"Then, our search is over," Tennyo said, fully convinced.

"You're going to tell me why you brought me here and what your angle is!" Sion demanded as Datenshi stepped back a little and allowed the light in the room to reveal his shadow, which enlarged into the familiar shape of Yaldabaoth.

Recognizing the shape of the God of Control's shadow, the Thieves' minds were filled with horror. The shadow of the god's wings spread through the wall corridors as if he had the Phantom Thieves trapped. A golden white radiance shined through, filling the Phantom Thieves and their allies with dread.

"No…! It can't be!" Joker yelled.

"So it's true! This person has _his_ power!" Mona cried out.

"I've never felt anything this terrifying before!" Tamamo exclaimed in shock, getting a first feel of a god's power.

Nekomata quickly appeared, warning the group. " _ **Our assumptions have been verified! He is the one responsible for the events that have been unfolding!**_ "

"Ugh, but how does this guy have his power?!" Skull yelled.

"Holy fucking hell!" Panther gritted.

"This guy isn't even from our world though!" Oracle cried out as a hypothesis.

"If you wield the powers of the god we defeated, how did you come into existence?!" Queen yelled at the slender figure man.

As the bright aura dissipated, Datensh's Yaldabaoth shadow is retained. The posh-garbed man gave a subtly calm smile to his guests. "I am sorry for startling you all but fine. I shall tell all about my backstory, which I warn you will come off like a fairy tale." He turned and opened the blinds of his office window.

"A fairy tale?! Quit playing with us we're freakin' little kids!" Skull growled.

"Don't provoke him, Ryuji!" Queen warned him. "We don't know what he's capable of!"

"Yes, let's hear what he has to say," Tennyo urged her friends.

"Why should we?" Sion scoffed, resisting the urge to tear into Datenshi with his readily armed Ogre-Type Blood Veil. He felt Tennyo holding his demonic-hand, calming his frenzied state of mind.

"Please, Sion. Perhaps we'll learn something of our enemy we're not aware of. Now's not the time to play our next hand," Tennyo said, reminding Sion. "We must plan our new move if we want to capture the opposing king."

As he was reminded of their Shogi games, Sion took a deep breath. The red glow in his eyes faded as his state of being relaxed.

The group kept their composers as the enemy pivoted and faced their direction.

Datenshi began with dialogue as his window glass showed flashback scenes from an old period in his past life. "Once upon a time, there was an irrelevant soldier who lived in Osaka. That soldier had comrades alongside a wife that valued honor and kindness. Once an idealistic individual, he shared the dream of a united country. Then, the Siege of Osaka occurred and changed that man. His fellow comrades died and his wife perished as well in a crossfire. That man became consumed with hatred and vengeance. Then, Lady Chacha used Amrita with the assistance from the woman from Spain, warping the darkness and hatred inside their soldiers, including this man. The nameless soldier was one of the unfortunate victims of the experiment, being converted into a Magatsu Warrior Yokai. The Yokai soldier was then slain by the Anjin they called William. However, the soldier's indomitable willpower separated his Amrita-like soul and corrupted body. That soul became a Yūrei. By becoming a Yūrei, the Amrita energies that resonated with him protected him from being detected by Onmyo mages and Guardian Spirits."

During Datenshi's dialogue, the window glasses showed images of the Osakan soldier's past life. A close up of the soldier was shown to them. The Osakan soldier has a fair complexion and long, black back-length hair. The man's face has bristles of black and grey hair covering parts of his face. He has a thick black mustache and beard. He has on a black and white Shogun body armor and thick, black legwear. Golden shoulder armor, with signs of wear and tear, framed his upper body. Black open-toed sandals cover his feet. In contrast to Datenshi's usually calm and confident exterior, this Osakan soldier has a crestfallen look. He has the look of someone who lost everyone and everything in his life.

"This is the man who'd eventually become Kanashī Seishin, but let's have a look at his life when he was an irrelevant man from a period long ago."

The images alternated, displaying the soldier's time with his comrades and his wife. Then, grisly death scenes from the battles of Osaka were shown. The soldier was shown with his body contorting and mutating into a Magatsu Warrior, who went on a berserk rampage until William stepped in and slew the Yokai. After being slain, the soldier's spirit ejected out of the Yokai body and wandered the earth for ages.

Needless to say, the group was surprised by his origins and having survived for centuries since the Siege of Osaka.

"That woman from Spain you mentioned was that Maria woman we fought!" Violet exclaimed.

"I can't believe how old this man is. He's likely seen how much Japan has changed since then," Crow added with intrigue about Datenshi.

" _ **I did not even realize in all honesty. When I was with William fighting that Yokai, I did not even sense your soul anywhere! How is it possible?! It must be something to do with that indomitable will that resisted!**_ "Nekomata conferred with Datenshi.

"How astute of you, Nekomata, but there's more to this than I've yet to show," Datenshi responded to the spirit's musing dialogue.

"And having fought Maria ourselves, she proved enough of a challenge for us!" Queen censured.

"We should've guessed you're an Osakan native," Tennyo stated.

"Some of us have met Yukimura and Lady Chacha's spirits to better understand the history of this land and our Guardian Spirits," Brave said.

"Shall I continue weaving my tale?" Datenshi insisted, silencing the crowd as he went into the next part of his backstory. "After that soldier became a Yūrei, he was never to pass into the afterlife. Because of that he wandered the living realm and endured the passage of time for centuries. Now a spirit, he did not need to eat, drink, or fatigue, all he needed was the Amrita energy instilled in him to maintain his immortality. With time, human society changed with many historical events and conflicts. He was a witness to crucial events such as the Meiji Restoration and World War II.

What he realized as times changed, humans never rid themselves of their moral natures. They are either altruistic in changing their civilization or become selfish, causing endless bloodshed. However, for every darkness that shrouds a human's soul, there was light to give those seeking for enlightenment and entertainment. That entertainment was the creation of popular culture.

Creators expanded fictional imagination in the hearts of humans and the innocence of children. I admire most of them, even some I must separate from those despicable humans who've committed heinous acts. Their love for fantasy helped those who abhor the horrors of reality to escape that reality. As I speak to you now, you could say I am an angel of imagination."

During Datenshi's discussion, the window glasses then showed the Yūrei of the Osakan soldier observing Osaka's growth. A time lapse moved quickly, showing Osaka growing from a feudal kingdom to being industrialized and eventually becoming one of Japan's biggest cities. Between these still images, it showed the era of World War II as heavy bombers ravaged Osaka at nightfall. The Yūrei witnessed the devastating horrors of the fallout and the destruction left behind from the attacks. Then, the sequence changed to a scene of him in 1954 watching a movie with the living audience. Then, the passage of time in the images fast forward into the 1980s and straight into the year 2016. The soldier's spirit observed the growth of literature, family homes with televisions, the expansion of movie theaters & video game consoles, and other entertainment venues to watch and play with fictional creations.

"Now, it's becoming clear how you're even still among us," Queen muttered

"Man, is he seriously _that_ old?" Skull was flabbergasted. "You're just another pain in the ass old man'."

"So that's why while we explored your realm, we encountered that _T. rex_ from the _Jurassic Park_ movie! You really love pop culture that much!" Oracle pointed out.

"You must have been bored spending a lot of quality time observing human history and their fictional works?" Fox surmised about Datenshi's curiosity.

"That is correct," Datenshi calmly answered. "How they are so innocent. So innocent that they are both abused and benefited by humans to spread greed and imagination."

There was a brief moment of silence in a few seconds.

"And then, 2016 happened," Datenshi announced in an ominous tone. He then levitated to mid-air and calmly walked onto thin air like footsteps. Ripples of the footsteps are heard like water drops. "That eventful year marked the advent of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

"Yeah, that year was when we wanted an ideal society free of corrupted adults. And then after defeating Yaldabaoth, we wanted a return to our normal lives," Joker recollected, not intimidated by Datenshi's air walking.

"Ah, Amamiya Ren, but life didn't return to normal since after Yaldabaoth's defeat, that therapist warped your reality to create his idealized world." He then turned toward Violet. "And this woman ultimately joined you, Phantom Thieves." Shaking his head, he pivoted toward Joker again and continued walking on thin air. "You are The One, the true Trickster that desires change from the shackles. I can relate to you and your friends' desire for a society free of corruption. Even I despise rapists and a lot of politicians. I am sure these sexual groomers remind you of certain individuals you knew…"

"I already know! You don't need to remind me of that bastard!" Panther angrily interjected and struggled to lash out, defending her boyfriend.

"Easy, Ann," Joker calmed his girlfriend before turning toward Datenshi. "What do you know about us from that year?"

Datenshi instantly phased behind Joker to the Thief's surprise and reminded the Phantom Thief leader. "I was thinking of asking this question about you, Amamiya. Do you recall Yaldabaoth's past attempted deal for you to accept the offer for the Phantom Thieves to keep their roles in changing society?"

"I do, but I immediately rejected his offer," Joker calmly stated, resolute with his rightful decision.

"However, what if _you_ accepted the offer?" Datenshi speculated before phasing away and walking around in mid-air again. "There was an alternate timeline that shows that. A world where the Phantom Thieves became authoritarian enforcers of Tokyo while spreading fear and control among the populace. Their original free will and personalities were wiped out of existence by Yaldabaoth, and replaced with autocratic personas. It's the world where _I_ came from."

As soon as Datenshi revealed this bewildering outcome out of the blue, the heroes were overwhelmed with shock and disbelief.

"Judging by the silence, you want some time to take this all in?" Datenshi smirked, patiently waiting for a response.

"How do you expect us to respond to that?!" Panther exclaimed.

"Let me make sure we're clear. There was an alternate timeline where these versions of us accepted the deal of Yaldabaoth and became shadowed dictators in enforcing their law?" Queen gasped and realized the change from that specific dimension.

"What the eff! We may change people's hearts, but we wouldn't go too far for that dictator bullshit!" Skull yelled at Datenshi.

"An alternate dimension caused by another outcome?" Oracle groaned in relating to her interest in science fiction.

"What more can you tell us?" Crow asked.

"And you were originally from that world? How did this happen?" Fox questioned the anomalous man.

"I'm pleased with the amount of feedback. After you accepted the deal with Yaldabaoth, crime rates declined at record numbers, but that quickly threw off the balance," Datenshi explained about the societal order being thrown off. "During the Phantom Thieves' reign, the remaining Conspiracy members relocated to Osaka to continue their nefarious deeds and abuse the Metaverse for their greedy goals. Seeing how he played chess on both sides, Yaldabaoth ordered the Phantom Thieves to go after the Conspiracy here as their next targets."

"Osaka?! Wow, what a coincidence since we're in Osaka!" Tamamo squealed with joy.

Quickly grabbing Tamamo's ear, Brave scowled irritably by her friend's awkward enthusiasm. "No duh! This isn't time to get all excited!"

"The events are playing out differently compared to ours," Fox muttered by this hypothesis.

"He's right. In our reality, we stopped Shido and the Conspiracy in Tokyo," Noir said.

As he stopped walking and floated down to face his guests, Datenshi then continued to explain. "When the Phantom Thieves arrived in Osaka and committed to their heist, I was drawn forth to the Velvet Room thanks to a side effect from the Amrita within me. My Amrita's power conflicted with the Metaverse's presence once the Thieves entered Mementos. It was then I met the disguised Yaldabaoth sitting comfortably next to his desk. The Holy Grail demanded my presence and attempted to erase my spirit, but my Amrita and human willpower resisted his force. Then, a power struggle occurred between us. His existence became molded into becoming _my_ Persona, and as a result, I was reincarnated into _his_ human successor. I became Datenshi, the Angel of Control."

"Wait, you and Yaldabaoth merged?!" Joker yelled out in bewilderment.

"But, how can you just merge with him?!" Mona cried out. "That shouldn't even be possible!"

"Yeah, that's like hijacking the final boss and making him your playable character!" Oracle exclaimed.

"I find his baffling to believe," Panther remarked.

"But, I doubt this is where it all ends. Am I right to assume, Datenshi?" Queen asked the anomalous man.

"Excellent deduction, Nijiima Makoto. Yes, my story doesn't end there. Not long after your alternate selves sought the God of Control. Rather than find him, they found me in his place and now wielding their master's power at my command," Datenshi replied, turning and facing the windows, which displayed Seishin with Yaldabaoth's shadow behind him.

The next scene showed the reborn Angel of Control challenging the Phantom Thieves, who were effortlessly defeated. Forced to retreat, the Thieves met with Maruki Takuto, the therapist that most of them knew from Shujin Academy. As Maruki revealed his Metaverse abilities, he conjured a Cognitive Akechi and explained he intended to challenge them if they defeat Yaldabaoth. However, since Ren chose to accept the God of Control's deal, events have taken a drastic turn for the worst.

"When your alternate selves couldn't defeat me, Maruki Takuto answered your distress and put aside any plans he may have had for you. He convinced your alternate counterparts to unite against me. A Cognitive Akechi was created and Yoshizawa Sumire was dragged into an inevitable battle. Ultimately, more recruits were brought in. Phantom Thieves of Hearts, I'm sure you'll recognize these people.

As more images popped up on the window screens, Crow and Violet saw their alternate selves standing united with the alternate Phantom Thieves. Then, the faces of Sophia, Zenkichi, Ichinose, and EMMA were shown.

"But, that's...!" Panther gasped.

"Sophia!" Noir cried out.

"Zenkichi-san!" Queen shouted.

"And Ichinose and EMMA!" Oracle yelled in shock.

"Maruki and all of them got involved?! No, I don't like where this is leading," Fox exclaimed.

"Not just them I'm afraid," Datenshi said, shifting toward the Spiritual Gamblers. With a finger snap, another screen showed the alternate Tamamo, Brave, and Presto joining the alternate Phantom Thieves.

"That's us!" Brave exclaimed. "But, that means…!"

"Did our connections with the Guardian Spirits get activated early on?" Presto inquired.

"Correct. Perhaps too early, but the spirits from the past knew my presence was too dangerous so all decks were at hand. You three's recruitment was rushed but deemed necessary for the greater good. Ultimately, you three do meet with the Phantom Thieves."

The next scene showed the Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, Maruki, Sophia, Zenkichi, Ichinose, and EMMA facing off with Datenshi. The battle commenced in the heart of Osaka.

Then, in the blink of an eye, blood splattered the screens. Bodies fell. Banshee screams of terror tore through the screens. The screams of the slain gripped the hearts of everyone watching. Their faces became pale. Most couldn't even say a word.

Panther broke the brief silence. "...please don't tell me that…"

Most of the other Thieves, namely the ladies like Noir, Oracle, and Violet, either turned away or covered their mouths to try to hide their horrified reactions.

Skull stammered. "...shit, that sounded just like…"

Datenshi answered. "Yes, it was your alternate selves. On that tragic day, I swiftly slew the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, ending their lives as former vigilantes and oppressors to society. What hope did they have against an angel sent to punish them for their sins? I did them a great favor. I ended their suffering."

"That was us you killed, you bastard!" Skull snarled. Clenching a fist, he rushed to attack Datenshi, but Joker pulled him back.

"Yeah, get a grip, idiot! I know it's hard to take in, but you want us to get killed in the present, too?!" Mona chastised the frantic-minded Thief.

"That's enough, Skull!" Queen chided him to not step out of line.

"Go on. What else happened?" Sion addressed Datenshi.

"Shortly after I ended the Phantom Thieves, your new friends, Sophia, Zenkichi, Ichinose, and EMMA, tried to avenge your deaths. They, too, met their end."

"Bastard," muttered Skull.

"Wait, but what about us? You never mentioned what happened to Ryōta, Mary, and I," Tamamo reminded him.

"I'll get to you three in a minute. Now, we get to Maruki," Datenshi then unveiled his epic battle against Maruki and his Persona Adam Kadmon.

On the window screen, an epic scene between mythological figures from ancient times commenced. Commanding Yaldabaoth, Datenshi sent him to attack Maruki and Adam Kadmon. The two powerful Personas collided as their powers drastically altered the shape of their surroundings. The two titans were briefly equally matched. Datenshi and Maruki both exerted their powers draining themselves to keep their Personas active.

"Maruki was a very powerful Persona user. One that day, none came close to the resolve he exhibited against me," Datenshi described his intense battle with the Phantom Thieves' therapist friend. "Just when it appeared he'd seal my fate, I reached deep and delivered the finishing blow to Maruki."

The screen showed Datenshi shoving a glowing arrow through Maruki's chest. In the background, Adam Kadmon collapsed as Yaldabaoth was on his last legs.

"No, Maruki!" Joker yelled out at the screen.

"Heh, but imagine my surprise when he didn't go that easily," Datenshi smirked. "I let down my own guard."

At the last moment, Maruki recouped enough strength and blasted through Datenshi's torso. Similarly, Adam Kadmon punched through Yaldabaoth, breaking the God of Control in two.

"Maruki's Persona was too powerful even for Yaldabaoth. And by sacrificing himself, Maruki made sure I'd met my end. Or, so he thought. Using the last of my newfound powers, I relocated and placed myself in hibernation while in suspended animation for decades. My whereabouts became unknown for an undetermined amount of time."

Then, the screens went dark and the last scenes showed the day of mourning. With scenes colored dim gray, hundreds arrived at a funeral. Pictures of the deceased were shown. Much to the Thieves' horror, they saw their own faces as well as Maruki, Sophia, Zenkichi, and Ichinose.

"Oh god, our… funerals…" Queen gasped as Noir grabbed hold of her.

"Yes, it was a day of mourning. On that day, your identities were at last revealed to the world. Thousands showed up to pay their respects to the famed Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Datenshi said, clasping his hands as he bowed his head as if paying respects to the alternate Thieves he murdered.

The screens alternated to various shots of saddened crying individuals, including but not limited to the Thieves' confidants. Sojiro, Sae, Kawakami, Takemi, Ohya, Yoshida, Shiho, Mishima, Iwai, and countless others.

Then, Tennyo saw her alternate self on a screen crying over Ren's framed photo. After mourning the late-Amamiya Ren, alternate Hifumi placed a Shogi piece, marked 'King', next to his photo.

"Look, it's us!" Presto pointed to a screen showing the Spiritual Gamblers.

"So, we lived," Tamamo was perplexed.

"Why let us live?" Brave asked Datenshi.

"I let you three live to tell the spectacle of my battle against the famed Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Needless to say, I saw no reason to take your lives," Datenshi plainly said.

"That does explain why you sent Yokai after us in this reality," Brave inferred.

As the Spiritual Gambler trio mourned for the Thieves, a pre-teenage girl crying over Zenkichi's framed photo and the Thieves' photos. It especially hurt the child knowing her heroes were swiftly taken from her in one tragic encounter.

"That's Akane!" Panther recognized the girl.

"God, I feel for her. It's bad enough she lost our alternate selves, but her father, too," Queen sympathized with Zenkichi's daughter. "I know that feeling too well."

"Turn it off," Joker gritted as he quickly aimed his pistol for Datenshi. "I said, turn it off!"

"As you wish," Datenshi snapped his fingers as the screens went dark. "How does it feel knowing your alternate selves failed to defeat me? They threw their lives away for nothing."

"No! It wasn't meaningless, asshole!" Skull vehemently bellowed. "Because _we_ 're still here!"

"Just because you ended our alternate selves, doesn't mean your war with us is over!" Fox exclaimed.

"That's right. And unlike that other reality, they have me, Hifumi and others backing them up. I won't let that reality occur here as well!" Sion openly vowed to prevent a similar outcome.

"That's right, Datenshi. Now that we're aware that your powers are derived from Yaldabaoth and have become aware of your backstory, we know how to defeat you," Tennyo firmly stated.

Shaking his head, Datenshi responded with a finger wave. "Tsk, tsk, I didn't finish my story."

"Screw your story! I say we kick your ass now!" Skull pulled put and slammed his mace against Datenshi's desk.

Unfazed, the Angel of Control snapped his fingers, showing images of an arid land devoid of human activity. When he saw these images, Sion's mind was reminded of his home dimension.

"Isn't that your home, Sion?" Joker asked him.

"Yeah, we saw these scenes from that Memory Echo thing!" Panther recalled Sion explaining his entire backstory.

"What you see is my reality roughly four decades removed from your deaths, Phantom Thieves of Hearts. To be precise, time progressed uninterrupted. Following your deaths, life became uneventful for the better part of the next few decades. Then as Sion might've already told you, but the event known as the Great Collapse occurred," Datenshi explained as the post-apocalyptic scenery changed to someone rising from the ground. It was Datenshi coming out of the ground, waking up from his hibernation. "When I awoke from my decades' long sleep, I awoke to the post-2050s. What I saw was a world devoid of most of human civilization, reduced to a handful in isolated pockets. The world I woke up to was overrun by monsters and humans. From a glance, they seemed human, but Sion we know them as Revenants."

The window screens then showed mask-wearing Revenants scouring the arid land and defending their turfs from the malformed Lost creatures.

"Whatever human societies I could find changed. What a shame. A once dominant species have been reduced to being prey items for monsters. Then again, I could see this as karma for the human race. The hunters had now become the hunted. My original reality had changed so much. It became an apocalyptic travesty. I used my power to rewrite that dimension's reality, calling it: _**Akane-no-Mai-Vein**_. It was too late to do anything for my old reality."

"What happened next?" Joker asked Datenshi.

"Still, despite this massive setback, I planned my next move," Datenshi said, maintaining eye contact with Sion while telling his story. "I planned to go to a timeline where you, Phantom Thieves, were still alive. From there, I'd fight to defeat you all, destroy the universe, and ultimately end my own existence. In doing so, I'd end the suffering of human society."

"And how did you and I end up here?" Sion demanded the crucial answer to his question.

"Well, for starters I grew bored during my secluded time. As time went on, I observed the Revenants of my dimension. Revenants are quite interesting. They require blood to sustain their thirst and keep themselves from going into a frenzy. Yet they're not like the traditional vampires we're accustomed to," Datenshi stated, eyeing Sion as the window screens showed the Angel of Control, concealed in cloak and hood, watching the unnamed Revenant conversing with Louis and Yakumo.

"You were hiding out and watching Sion?" Tennyo asked.

"Slight correction, but I was watching the unnamed Revenant, whose DNA samples I collected. Allow me to explain how this Revenant's DNA was the catalyst to Sion's creation," Datenshi clapped his hands as the screens displayed a new scene of the Revenants having just recruited Mia. "Thanks to Yaldabaoth's power, I was freely able to spy on these Revenants undetected. As I followed their group, I used my concealed power to retrieve the unnamed Revenant's DNA samples. Now, you probably thought I used an insect to collect his blood? Quite the contrary. I utilized my divine touch and extracted DNA samples from the blood spilled from the unnamed Revenant's skirmishes against the Lost."

The next scenes showed the unnamed Revenant assisting Louis, Yakumo, and Mia against countless Lost throughout their journey. Unbeknownst to them, Datenshi collected and amassed the unnamed Revenant's blood samples.

"After these Revenants slew their remaining enemies, the Revenant named Io sacrificed herself to become the Weeping Tree. This was a source ripe with the rich energy I required for your creation, Sion. No, it became the catalyst to giving you life," Datenshi said.

The next scene showed Datenshi, undetected by anyone, extracting DNA from the Weeping Tree. Having collected some of the Weeping Tree's energy, the Angel of Control vanished into his underground sanctuary. Standing in front of a container, Datenshi mixed the Weeping Tree's essence with something resembling a human body. As the Weeping Tree's power resonated with this body, an intense reaction occurred.

"Much to my satisfaction, the cloning process was successful. After many failed tries creating my own perfect Revenant, you, Sion, became my greatest achievement," Datenshi said as the next scenes showed the cloned Revenant breaking out of the container and roaring with anger. "Perhaps, I spoke too soon. Though while you awoke, you went on a rampage inside my sanctuary. You even tried to attack me, your creator."

More scenes played out in real time on the window screens. One image showed Datenshi trying to subdue a frantic Sion. Sion was seen going on a rampage, destroying anything in his way. Finally, with Yaldabaoth's power, the Angel of Control subdued Sion. During their struggle, the side effects of their clash caused a rift to open up. Seeing no other choice, Datenshi tossed Sion into the wormhole.

"The wormhole was my overall intention despite the accident. Having decided that this world is no use to me, I followed Sion to your reality, Phantom Thieves, where I would set up my distorted realm in Osaka, the location of my birthplace."

The last scene showed Sion falling from the wormhole and landing outside Hifumi's home.

Upon hearing this, Sion was nearly beside himself. Tennyo and the others were taken aback by what they've heard from the Angel of Control's testimony.

"I can't believe this," Joker muttered, eyeing the Revenant.

"Sion, listen…" Tennyo reached for him. She flinched as Sion berated the Angel of Control.

"So, what you're telling me is I'm not even real?! I'm not a genuine person?!" Sion protested in shock, being reminded of his apparent creation being shown to him. The Revenant couldn't come to grips with Datenshi's meddling being the reason why he ended up in this dimension. Everything that Datenshi showed him came crashing down on him.

"Is this true? It can't be!" Tennyo gasped, having realized she had fallen for and helped a clone this entire time.

"No way, man! That can't be right!" Skull muttered about his new friend's origins.

"Sion…" Panther muttered in sympathy as well.

"If this is true, this is the complete opposite of the real Igor creating me with the sole purpose of interacting with you guys as a real person," Mona reminded the Phantom Thieves. "In this case, Datenshi created a fake Sion to meet with and bring us Thieves back together?!"

"And then bring us together, too," Brave realized.

"Datenshi intended for Sion to unite us for the sole purpose to bring us to him and tell us about this alternate reality?!" Presto exclaimed.

Upon warming up to the Revenant after their initial antagonism, Queen nodded in disbelief. "I just… I just don't know how I process this."

"Me neither," Joker mulled, having learned about Sion's revelations. He then glared at Datenshi upon learning about the enemy's intentions. "Now we know how you came to our world in the first place."

"And that is where the stage is set for my plans as well," Datenshi replied to Joker.

Quickly drawing out her katana, Mina pointed it at Datenshi. "Whether this is true or not, you're reaching far to tell us all this! What is your goal in the grand scheme?!"

Datenshi roughly explained. "With my reality warping powers and Sion waking up near Hifumi's home, I brought the Lost and Yokai into your reality, leading to the return of the Phantom Thieves and forcing the old spirits to seek new Guardian Spirit wielders. I manipulated the monsters to not harm any civilians, instead of having them target you, Phantom Thieves and your new allies. Now that I'm here, I have a chance to challenge the Phantom Thieves at their prime."

He slowly pivoted toward Sion, who was being consoled by Tennyo. "My creation needed human companionship to adapt to this era. Togo Hifumi, I foresee you are destined for greater things."

"What? Me?" Tennyo asked in bewilderment.

"Even my reality warping existence quelled the general public's active role in not interfering with the Phantom Thieves' mission and also preventing law enforcement from interrogating Amamiya Ren again. Then, I set up the meeting of the united group formed in Shinjuku, and this convinced you all to head to my location in Osaka. After all these bumps in the road, here we are."

"So that's the reason why the Yokai and Lost are being unleashed on modern society. That answers our question of their alignment," Fox verified the connection.

"You ruined our summer plans, you jerk!" Panther screamed at Datenshi.

"I'm with you, Lady Ann! But, we shouldn't underestimate his power!" Mona added.

"But, we should thank you for using your powers to keep the police off our backs. I speak from experience with how troublesome they can be," Crow stated, expressing his gratitude.

"They can be a pain in the butt," Oracle remarked while Queen was there listening. "Hey, sorry. No offense, Queen."

"And after all that crap you put us through, we came all this way to fight yah?!" Skull exclaimed, speaking on behalf of the other Thieves about their grievances with fighting real monsters and their venture into Distorted Osaka.

"We would've had a normal life if you hadn't arrived in our world!" Noir protested against Datenshi's interventions.

"Yeah, Yumeko, Mary, and I would still be enjoying our time together if you didn't start messing around with us!" Presto rebuked.

"But, without Datenshi's involvement, we would've never gotten Guardian Spirits," Tamamo reminded Presto. "Am I right to think that?"

Mina sighed. "It's true. Kyosuke and I would've never met any of you either."

"And seeing how you affected society within your ideals and caused us to be aware of the collateral damage, you forced our hand," Queen acknowledged Datenshi's intentions to lure them to him.

"You are planning to fight us, but at the same time help us to reach you," Joker stated, finding a difference between Datenshi and the past Palace Rulers. "In some twisted way, you're like Maruki, but the difference is, I can't show you the same mercy I gave him."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you choose to end my life, Amamiya Ren. After all, I've merged with the God of Control. That's more reason for you to end my existence. Phantom Thieves, you and your allies are now about to face me, a being who represents humanity's past, present, and future," Datenshi explained to the Phantom Thieves about the meaning of his existence. "The past represents Japanese history and mythologies, the present represents the Persona users and gamblers, and the future represents the Revenants. Eras that are meant to be separated. Yet, a centuries year old man like me housing a god's essence has united them together into this historical moment."

The Angel of Control concluded his acquaintance with his guests.

"And now, storytime is over."

Suddenly, the ceiling of the skyscraper's top floor began collapsing. As a result, the area became merged with the outside skies. As a result of his reality warping, Datenshi's posh black suit began altering. His suit became undone and unbuttoned, revealing his chest. His top became an unbuttoned black shirt and a white fur coat. His dark dress pants altered into black leather pants and black shoes.

Datenshi's shadow then morphed into his Persona: Yaldabaoth himself. Upon seeing their enemy's shadowed form, the Phantom Thieves were aghast, thinking they'd never see him again in their lifetimes. As Datenshi altered their surroundings, the office environment altered, changing into the familiar settings of Yaldabaoth's realm. The luxurious scene changed into the hot, damp, and macabre realm where the Holy Grail manifested. Out of the group, the Thieves were the most familiar with the morbid dimension.

"That's the Yaldabaoth from his dimension," Joker glared at the sight of the angelic, mechanical god.

"Only that he is subjected to Datenshi's will," Mona warned, cautioning the others.

"I don't like this feeling…" Presto shuddered, almost collapsing after being exposed to this horrific reality. Tamamo and Brave quickly tended to their friend.

"This is unlike anything I've seen before," Kyosuke muttered, frantically scanning their new surroundings.

"Even our spirits are becoming frantic," Mina noted the Guardian Spirits materialize as they acted anxiously with their new environment.

As Tennyo scanned the macabre realm, she started to see clearly the hell that the Phantom Thieves experienced firsthand. She was then cut off from Sion's heavy pants.

"Sion! Please, get a grip!" Tennyo pleaded, grabbing Sion's arm.

"Like what you see here?" Datenshi politely asked them.

Joker then called forth Satanael and retorted. "No, because I'm here to shoot this whole thing down."

Then, Joker ordered his Persona to fire _**Sinful Shell**_ , as the demonic bullet went sailing for Yaldabaoth. However, to everyone's shock, Datenshi deflected and instantly dissolved the _**Sinful Shell**_ with a reflective barrier while protecting himself and his Persona.

"You got to be effing kidding!" Skull yelled in disbelief.

"Not even that monumental technique could pierce through his defenses!" Queen exclaimed in shock.

"Senpai, how could he do that?!" Violet called out to Joker, who stared at his pistol in bafflement.

"Now that is just rude. Anyway, since you're all here, why don't I introduce my subjects?" Datenshi calmly offered.

Then, Datenshi summoned ten figures behind him that were initially unseen behind veils of black flames. The flames then disappeared and revealed these figures to the heroes. The Phantom Thieves and their allies are met with shock with who's facing them.

Datenshi introduced his subjects one by one, starting with the first figure of the ten. "Joker, meet the subject based on you."

Facing Joker is a medium-sized humanoid figure covered in robust bodied armor with broad shoulders. His facial structure is shaped like a cross of Arsène and Raoul's features, with the blue-flamed hairstyle shaped like Joker's. The body and legs are shaped like Satanael's. His left arm is shaped like Lucifer's and equipped with a sword. His right arm is shaped like Satan, which is equipped with a cannon. He also wore a black-winged cape.

"Representing the sin of Pride, meet the Knight of Control variation of you, Amamiya Ren: _**Superbia Joker**_."

Then, a medium-sized female figure that looked like Panther walked forward, except her outfit and mask are meshed together with her body. Her hair is wild and untamed, perfectly capturing her beastly nature. Her outfit is torn and revealing, showing off her feline spots. Quills are seen covering her back, arms, and legs. She also has a prehensile tail with spikes at the end, making her almost like a gijinka Manticore.

"Representing the sin of Lust, the Knight of Control version of Takamaki Ann: _**Luxuria Panther**_."

A large King Kong-like monster whose armor is meshed with his upper body pounds his chest. The large, robust ape's maw is elongated like a monkey and has red eyes. Making up the crown of his head is wild, orange hair.

"Representing the sin of Wrath, the Knight of Control version of Sakamoto Ryuji: _**Ira Skull**_."

A large black feline monster with sharp quills on his back, an elongated jaw full of sharp teeth, and two tails emerged growling at his adversaries.

"Representing the sin of Greed, the Knight of Control version of Morgana: _**Avaritia Mona**_."

A medium-sized humanoid figure with a thin limber form and thin limbs. Her face is thinly framed with golden horns of Anat growing out of her head. She has on a mouthguard mask. She has the bodily textures of a Queen's chess piece.

"Representing the sin of Envy, the Knight of Control version of Niijima Makoto: _**Invidia Queen**_."

A medium-sized humanoid figure with long, back-length black hair, black fox ears, and garbed in an inverted colored variation of Fox's outfit appeared.

"Representing the sin of Vanity, the Knight of Control version of Kitagawa Yusuke: _**Irritum Fox**_."

A large Nomura's jellyfish with its body shaped and decorated like Prometheus and orbs shaped like Oracle's red goggles materialized.

"Representing the sin of Sloth, the Knight of Control version of Sakura Futaba: _**Acedia Oracle**_."

A huge crustacean monster with the lower body of a Japanese spider crab, and a shadowed woman similar to Astarte as the top half appeared.

"Representing the sin of Gluttony, the Knight of Control version of Okumura Haru: _**Gula Noir**_."

A large black crow-like wyvern with feathered wings, Lich-like horns, three beaks with the main beak shaped like a crow's beak equipped with sharp teeth & the other two beaks are his eyes, and three talons appeared.

"Representing the sin of Emptiness, the Knight of Control version of Akechi Goro: _**Cavum Crow**_."

Joining her nine Knights of Control compatriots, a limber-bodied, pale-skinned humanoid garbed in a black ballet garb, silver dancer's shoes, and a silver crown with rose's thorns appeared to perform a brief ballet performance much to Violet's dismay.

"Representing the sin of Sorrow, the Knight of Control version of Yoshizawa Sumire: _**Tristitia Violet**_."

The ten figures quickly assembled behind Datenshi, who gazed upon the dismayed reactions from the Thieves and their allies. A composed smile smeared over Datenshi's face.

"Now, let me clarify these are not the Thieves from the alternate timeline. They're gone. These are separate things I created based on your attributes and Metaverse abilities. Then, after adding my twist to them, I've engineered them to become my Knights of Control. Even an Angel of Control, such as I, needs his own band of mercenaries to carry out my will," Datenshi calmly explained.

"No way…" Brave was almost a loss for words.

"You've perverted the images of the Phantom Thieves!" Mina berated him.

"Holy crap, dudes! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Skull exclaimed in shock.

"That's supposed to be my counterpart?" Queen grimaced at her thin-framed Knight of Control version.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting this! Oh man!" Mona's eyes widened at the sight of his Knights of Control counterpart.

"This is seriously god awful!" Panther retorted.

"You said it, how can he do this?!" Noir was flabbergasted.

"You may bring a dark army based on our existence, but we're not going down without a fight!" Joker declared while shooting off an intense glare at Datenshi.

"We will see how you fare, Amamiya Ren. Now, how about my Knights of Control give you a brilliant performance?" Datenshi calmly declared. Clapping his hands, he beckoned his Knights to engage the Thieves and their allies.

As the Angel and Knights of Control charged at their oppositions, the Phantom Thieves and their allies did the same.

Meeting Superbia Joker in a duel, Joker and his opponent clashed with their dagger and sword respectively, to which they clashed and moved across the spacious realm. Superbia Joker raised his cannon and fired a beam at Joker, but Joker evaded and shot the Knight a few times. However, the pistol's rounds did little to no damage to Superbia Joker. Suddenly, Superbia Joker let out a banshee-like scream, sending haunting sonic waves at the Phantom Thief. As he got swept away by the Knight's attack, Joker got blown away from Superbia Joker's sonic waves. Taking advantage of the situation, Superbia Joker phased behind Joker and slashed him in the back, sending him to the ground. After a few moments of lying prone, Joker recovered despite his injury and glared at his Knight of Control counterpart.

Panther is seen fighting Luxuria Panther. As she evaded Panther's whip, Luxuria Panther hastened her speed and ran around Panther, striking her with her claws. Panther tried evading and putting her guard as fast as she could. Attempting to use her whip on her Knight counterpart, Panther's whip couldn't land a blow on Luxuria Panther. Luxuria Panther jumped many times, evaded Panther's whip, and delivered a preemptive slash at Panther's left shoulder. Panther cried out in pain and gave the Knight of Control a fierce glare.

"Just seeing you is enough to piss me the fuck off!" Panther yelled, gripping and imbuing her whip with flames.

Taking out her frustrations, the Phantom Thief cast _**Blazing Hell**_ at the Knight of Control. In retaliation, Luxuria Panther cast _**Controlling Blazing Hell**_. Both powerful firestorms collided and created a fiery explosion upon contact. Panther attempted to recover, but to her dismay, Luxuria Panther took little to no damage from the collision.

Skull squared off with Ira Skull. Raising his arms, Ira Skull attempted to smash Skull, but Skull barrel rolled away and launched a _**God's Hand**_ at the Knight of Control. Ira Skull easily grabbed the golden metallic gauntlet and crushed Skull's attack like a pulp. Skull used _**Ziodyne**_ on the gorilla monster, but Ira Skull absorbed the electricity to boost himself. Pummeling his chest and roaring, Ira Skull pummelled Skull to the ground.

"What the fuck is up with this bastard…?! He's like me but not really!" Skull angrily commented as he got up.

Mona faced off against Avaritia Mona.

"You know, I could tell that you're not even human, but some cat who needs to be put on a litter box!" Mona taunted his counterpart.

Avaritia Mona let out a screech as he ran towards Mona on all four legs. The Knight of Control attempted to swipe at Mona a few times, but the Phantom Thief mascot jumped back and unleashed a _**Garudyne**_ , delivering heavy wind damage. Avaritia Mona endured the wind and delivered a tail slap, injuring Mona. The Knight of Control lunged and prepared to clamp down his jaws on the cat, but Mona used his _**Miracle Punch**_ to punch the Knight of Control's face. Backing off, the Knight of Control version of Mona took little damage and growled at Mona, who held his scimitar to defend himself.

Queen challenged Invidia Queen to a duel. Both delivered countless punches and kicks on each other. Then, Invidia Queen grabbed Queen's right arm and tossed her to the ground. The Knight of Control rushed and stomped her in the stomach, but to free herself Queen grabbed Invidia Queen's leg and threw the Knight of Control away. Upon recovery, Queen fired _**Atomic Flare**_ at Invidia Queen, but to the Phantom Thief's shock, Invidia Queen easily dissolved the Nuclear attack.

"Damn it!" Queen angrily muttered.

Fox is seen holding off Irritum Fox. Irritum Fox manifested a paintbrush from his hand and conjured painting-like bombs from mid-air. As the bombs instantly exploded and attempted to hit Fox, he evaded them. As this went on, Irritum Fox appeared beside Fox and readily swung his brush katana over him. Fox swiftly blocked the coming attack with his katana. Fox struck his opponent with _**Myriad Slashes**_ , but Irritum Fox countered by conjuring a canvas-like shield.

While riding inside Al Azif, Oracle held off Acedia Oracle's electric blasts from the Knight of Control's tentacles, but the fewest of stings managed to wear down the Persona's defenses. Acedia Oracle began to latch onto Al Azif, as she used her tentacles to absorb the Persona's energy.

"Oh HELL NO!" Oracle angrily shouted.

Yelling out with hostility, Oracle used her skills for her Persona to manifest defense mechanisms, sending an explosive wave that knocked away Acedia Oracle. The Knight of Control took no damage from the assault, much to Oracle's annoyance.

Noir is seen evading Gula Noir as the Knight of Control stomped around the Phantom Thief. Noir took a few steps back and fired her grenade launcher at Gula Noir's body, but it did no damage to the Knight of Control. Gula Noir fired a _**Controlling Psiodyne**_ , which struck Noir as Noir cried out in pain. Gula Noir grabbed Noir with her pincers, but Noir used _**Psiodyne**_ to destroy the pincers to free herself. Noir then used a Bead to fully heal herself. Then, much to Noir's dismay, the Knight of Control regenerated her pincers and let out a bellow.

Crow and Tamamo are seen facing Cavum Crow. Flying over his opponents, Caven Crow blew fire from his main mouth while his other two mouths spewed ember projectiles at Tamamo, but the Compulsive Gambler pranced around, evading the flames. Tamamo fired a volley of flaming dices and coins at the Knight of Control. Cavum Crow evaded her flaming projectiles and shot black feathers from his body, easily destroying Tamamo's attacks. Letting out a loud cawing roar, Cavum Crow flew down and smacked her away with his talons. Then, the eldritch-like crow pinned Tamamo down, preparing to peck and bite her, only for the Compulsive Gambler to unleash fiery blasts from her foxtails, which slapped into Cavum Crow's beak. Being forced to withdraw from pursuing Tamamo, Cavum Crow set his sights on Crow. As Cavum Crow dove toward him, Crow swiftly dodged and slashed him with his serrated swords.

"Can you still fight?" Crow asked Tamamo, who stood up with all nine of her tails brightly lit with fire.

"But of course!" Tamamo proudly announced.

Brave and Presto assisted Violet against Tristitia Violet. As the Knight of Control bowed, she began her ballet performance, dancing around Violet and the Spiritual Gamblers. As her dancer shoes slid across the floor, Tristitia Violet unleashed a stream of powerful light from her ballet dance. Violet raced over, cutting through the light with her _**Sword Dance**_. Violet and Tristitia Violet danced around each other, attempting to outmaneuver the other. As the dancers swiftly moved around, Brave manifested her _**Living Weapon**_ , drawing out Janomecho's wind power. At the same time, Presto's _**Living Weapon**_ came from Genbu's water power. As Brave and Presto sent wind and water attacks at Tristitia Violet, the Knight of Control swiftly evaded, outpacing the Spiritual Gamblers' attacks. Tristitia Violet then kicked Brave and Presto away, sending them flying back. As Violet ran over to save them, Tristitia Violet stepped in her way. As Violet went for a counterattack, Tristitia Violet put her down with a _**Controlling Sword Dance**_.

As Sion came to his senses, he and Tennyo fought Datenshi together. For a moment, Sion and Tennyo seemed to have an upper hand. Between Sion alternating his Blood Veils and Tennyo's ko-naginata, they had Datenshi on the run, but it was becoming painfully clear the Angel of Control toyed with them.

"Why aren't you taking us seriously, you bastard?!" Sion angrily yelled at the Angel of Control.

"Don't let him get in your head, Sion!" Tennyo called out as Datenshi flew right into her and attacked her. As she swung her ko-naginata, Datenshi effortlessly evaded her swift slashes and strikes.

"Mind if we cut in?!" Mina called out as she dove in and swung her katana at Datenshi. Then, as she summoned Saoirse, Mina imbued her Guardian Spirit's water element with her katana.

Glancing over to his left side, Datenshi saw Kyosuke taking out his ōdachi. When Kyosuke rushed and attacked him with his ōdachi, Datenshi dodged and jumped high into the air. Calling upon his Guardian Spirit, Makami, Kyosuke infused his spirit with himself and turned on his Yokai Shift.

"Oh, you're going to use your Yokai Shift on me? How cute," Datenshi smirked as Kyosuke jumped up and attacked him with his glowing ōdachi. The Angel of Control easily parried Kyosuke's blows and repelled him with a projectile resembling an arrow of light.

"Kyosuke!" Mina called out as she hurried over to her friend. However, Datenshi phased in front of her and calmly gazed at her with intrigue.

"Ah, so you're the current wielder of the same man who slew me during the Siege of Osaka," Datenshi said, scanning Saoirse's presence near Mina. For a moment, he briefly reminisced about William ending his life when he was a Magatsu Warrior. "You have that man's resolve and your strength is comparable to his, but my power is greater now than it was then."

"Away with you!" Mina shouted, mightily swinging her katana as she invoked her _**Living Weapon**_. Unleashing a powerful tidal wave, Mina almost swept Datenshi away, but the Angel of Control pushed back with shining arrows of light.

After bringing down her tidal wave with his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Datenshi swooped down and kicked Mina back, who fended him off with her katana. After catching her blade with two fingers, he disarmed Mina. However, the Amazonian-like warrior didn't stop there and infused her Guardian Spirit's power with her fists, unleashing a flurry of water-powered punches into Datenshi.

"Clever. You certainly can improvise better than he can, but your strength still pales in comparison to an Angel of Control!" Datenshi boasted, catching both of Mina's fists. As he prepared to shoot her with his arrows, Sion blasted him back with _**Frenzied Fire**_.

Evading the Revenant's fiery blast, Datenshi watched Sion charging with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. Datenshi quickly defended and parried the dual blade wielder's strikes. As Datenshi threw his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Sion narrowly jumped out of the way and landed on a barricade. Launching straight into the air and into Datenshi, the Revenant gave him an upward slash with his Queenslayer.

"Tell me if that hurt! Go ahead! _**TELL ME IF I'M NOT REAL NOW?!**_ " Sion roared defiantly in Datenshi's face. Preparing to stab him with his Hanemukuro, the Revenant was ready to skewer the Angel of Control in half. " _ **TELL ME IF I'M A FUCKING FAKE RIGHT NOW!**_ "

Suddenly, Datenshi vanished out of thin air, leaving Sion to cut through an after image made of light.

"As I said, you're just a clone," Datenshi firmly stated, phasing behind Sion. As the Revenant turned around, Datenshi shot him down with a barrage of light arrows.

As arrows ripped through his body, Sion watched his right arm being torn off. Utilizing his BOR Parasite's influence, he regrew another right arm. When he crashed on top of some debris, the Revenant used _**Cleansing Light**_ Gift to absorb all the damage Datenshi gave him and instantaneously healed himself.

As Datenshi swooped down to attack Sion with his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Tennyo tossed her _**Divine Thorn**_ at him. When both attacks collided, they nullified each other. Taken in by Tennyo's power, Datenshi grew intrigued.

Grabbing Sion's arm, Tennyo pulled the Revenant. "We have to get out of here now, Sion."

"No! Not yet!" Sion jerked his arm away, shooting a hateful glare at the Angel of Control. "I'm not done until he gives me a straight answer!"

"Why would I lie to you, Sion? You are what I say you are. You're _my_ experiment. A counterfeit based on that unnamed Revenant who shares your face. Sion is the name I gave you!"

" _ **YOU FUCKING LIAR! I WAS NAMED SION SINCE BIRTH!**_ "

Datenshi chuckled. "You fool. You're in such denial. Don't worry, the stages of grievance and acceptance will come. And understand if you kill me, you will cease to exist. Do you want to do that and break Hifumi's heart in the process?"

Hearing this, Sion turned to Tennyo, who tugged on his arm and nodded in sadness. Gritting his teeth, Sion turned away. Datenshi descended near them and walked over to them.

"Face facts, Sion. We cannot live without the other," Datenshi stated, watching Sion preparing to activate an Ogre-Type Blood Veil. "Still defiant to the end, I see." When Tennyo stood ready to face Datenshi, the Angel of Control conjured a new set of _**Arrows of Light**_. "Don't do it, Togo Hifumi, not unless you value Sion."

Resisting the urge to attack knowing about Sion's connection with Datenshi, Tennyo held her ground and guarded Sion.

Suddenly, the Distorted Osaka realm began to implode. Backing off from his fight with Sion and Tennyo, Datenshi flew upward to the sky. The Knights of Control stopped their fight against the Phantom Thieves and their allies. The Knights of Control returned to Datenshi's side as the ten figures circled the Angel of Control.

"Do not worry, children. We shall fight again in Tokyo," Datenshi announced. "There, the very existence of everything and everyone, including myself, will come to an end."

With that, Datenshi and the Knights of Control departed from the already collapsing realm. Though frustrated that their adversaries got away, the Phantom Thieves and allies have no choice but to retreat.

"We need to make a clean break out of this place now! Joker, over there!" Mona pointed toward a broken window, revealing an escape route out of the collapsing dimension.

"I'm on it! Everyone this way!" Joker called out, pointing and shooting his grappling hook through the window. Mona and Panther were the first ones to grab onto him.

"Wait for us!" Panther cried out, folding her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She screamed as Joker swung out of the window and far away from the collapsing building.

"We're coming, Ren-senpai!" Violet called out, jumping out behind Joker, Mona, and Panther.

"Wait up, dude!" Skull roared.

Falling to a state of depression, Sion spaced out as everyone else was leaving. His mind wandered off, mulling whether his entire existence had been a lie and he was simply Datenshi's tool to lure the Phantom Thieves to the Angel of Control. Then, Sion felt someone tightly grabbing his arms. He turned as Tennyo pulled on him.

"Sion, we have to go!" Tennyo pleaded.

Sion blinked in briefly snapping out of his depressive state and nodded.

Then, the heroes flung towards the portal and safely escaped the collapsing realm. A bright light flashed towards their eyes as they landed and appeared in the real world again.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Main Theme**_ **-** \- Kanashī Seishin/Datenshi's introduction to the protagonists.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Urgency**_ \- Seishin's past as an Osakan soldier in a war is hell setting.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Dawn**_ \- Seishin as a Yūrei experiences and witnesses the flows of time moving forward of human history such as World War II and up to the present day.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV FINAL OST -** _ **CD 2 Track 13 (Main Theme)**_ \- Seishin mentions the alternate ending in his dimension of Ren made the deal with Yaldabaoth, and that the alternate Phantom Thieves continue to change people's hearts as extremists while the alternate Yaldabaoth is around.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Reverse Hills -** As the alternate Phantom Thieves venture to Osaka, their Metaverse presence causes Seishin to meet Yaldabaoth in the Velvet Room. Seishin's spirit vs. Yaldabaoth before the god is assimilated to the soldier and the soldier is reincarnated as the Angel of Control, Datenshi.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Lucifer Palace**_ \- Alternate Phantom Thieves, Maruki, and other allies vs. Datenshi, ending with Datenshi winning yet goes on hibernation for decades until by the time the events of Code Vein ended.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Self**_ **-** \- Sion's true origins and how he and Datenshi traversed to the Akane-no-Mai dimension.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle B2 - (Boss Battle Theme)**_ \- vs. Datenshi and the Knights of Control.

* * *


	16. Chapter XV: Tripped Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/1/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XV: Tripped Out** _

* * *

_**Osaka Castle (** _ _**大坂城** _ _**)/Chūō-ku, Osaka (** _ _**中央区** _ _**,** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/11:30 PM (JST)** _

As they slipped through Distorted Osaka and escaped Datenshi, the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke made it out in one piece. As they recovered, they checked their time and realized several hours had already gone by. It was dead in the late night hours. Not a single tourist or bystander was seen in the area.

"Man, how long were we in there?" Mary wondered.

"A few hours, give or take," Yusuke answered the blonde gambler.

"That was a close one! I thought for sure we weren't gonna get out of there!" Futaba breathed hard, catching her breath.

After a few breaths, Makoto looked over to Sion, who was down on his knees. "I can't believe all we've heard about Sion's origins, whether they're true or not. I still cannot fathom how that Datenshi person has a god for a Persona! And that alternate timeline where we die?! This is seriously too much to take in."

"And then those freaky Knights of Control versions of us showing up and kicking our asses like that?! Man, this is some serious bullshit!" Ryuji cursed and kicked the ground out of frustration.

"I'm not sure if we have enough courage to beat them," Haru said, her confidence diminishing.

"Can we beat them?" Sumire wondered, fearing her strength wasn't enough to defeat her Knight of Control counterpart.

"They were on a whole other level than we are now," Akechi plainly stated.

"Maybe we need to make our Personas level up again or something?" Futaba pondered.

Mona, being as level headed as he can, reassured his teammates. "Let's not give up! We'll come up with a counterattack when we meet them again!"

Ann then approached Mina. "Hey, thanks. You two didn't have to come with us, but you did anyway."

"It was no problem," Mina genuinely replied. "Kyosuke and I wanted to investigate the source that's releasing these Yokai into our world. Now, we've learned Datenshi is indeed someone from the past."

"I feel we must seek out this source and destroy it. Now, we know we can with your help, Phantom Thieves and company," Kyosuke stated.

"Yes, and we have new Guardian Spirit wielders in the mix, too," Mina acknowledged Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta.

"I hope we'll continue to work together, Mina and Kyosuke!" Yumeko kindly responded to them as the Nine Tails materialized beside the Compulsive Gambler.

Just then, Nekomata materialized and interacted with the group. " _ **Yes, now I hope you understand the enemy we now face. He was a man named Seishin, who was turned into a Yokai by the Amrita. After being turned into a Magatsu Warrior and like many Yokai, he fell to William's blade.**_ "

"I still can't believe he was just some random guy who happened to get cut down by William," Ryōta pointed out. "I would've thought he'd be some big historical name."

Makoto nodded. "Did he need to be? While he's been forgotten among the victims killed during the Siege of Osaka, he clearly wants to make his name known now."

Yusuke added. "But the fact he's survived into modern times astounds me. By becoming a Yūrei, he observed Japanese society change over the centuries. He's been able to elude detection from Onmyo mages and those with powerful spiritual awareness."

"Yes, and all because of the Amrita stones' energies that continued coursing through him and protected him from anyone's detection," Mina stated.

"Then, after the other me made the deal with Yaldabaoth, we know we finally made contact with Yaldabaoth and as a result, it ended badly for every one of us," Ren addressed their alternate selves' terrible fates.

"Dude, we die and then Datenshi created separate versions of us as those twisted freaks we just fought!" Ryuji pointed out.

"Since we're talking about the dead, do you all believe anything Datenshi said about Sion?" Haru asked the others.

"That he's just a clone of the real unnamed Chosen Revenant and created with the sole purpose of coming here? And with those two closely linked, if one dies, the other ceases to be?" Makoto said while observing Hifumi comforting Sion in the distance.

"It has to be mind-boggling to learn you might not be who you think you are, but Sion had no idea. He had no idea he was a clone of the unnamed Chosen Revenant," Morgana said.

"Sion?" Hifumi gasped as Sion stood up and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Mina queried, watching him walk the opposite direction.

"Is Sion ok?" Ann asked Hifumi.

"He started mumbling and now he just started walking away," the Shogi player replied, walking right up to Sion. As she approached him, he brushed her hand away and screamed vehemently, venting his frustrations over being told flat out his current existence isn't real.

" _ **YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HAVE CREATED ME?! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BEFORE COMING HERE! IF I HAVE ALL OF MY MEMORIES, HOW CAN I BE JUST A FUCKING FALSE EXISTENCE?!**_ " Sion screamed to the heavens, hoping his voice reached Datenshi wherever he was at the moment. " _ **I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE,**_ _ **DATENSHI**_ _ **! I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME!**_ "

"SION!" Hifumi called out to him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the Revenant continued going off on the Angel of Control.

" _ **YOU WANT TO SAY MY LIFE SINCE COMING HERE HAS BEEN A BIG FAT LIE?! THAT EVERY BOND AND FRIENDSHIP I FORGED HERE MEANS NOTHING?! THAT MY BOND WITH HIFUMI HAS NO MEANING?! YOU'RE TELLING ME I WON'T BE ABLE TO SETTLE DOWN WITH TOGO HIFUMI?! THAT IF YOU DIE, I'LL CEASE TO BE?! WELL FUCK YOU, DATENSHI! FUCK YOU!**_ " The Revenant forged his Queenslayer sword and prepared to cut down a nearby tree with it, but Hifumi grabbed his arm.

"STOP, SION!" Hifumi pleaded to him. Struggling to hold him, Sion effortlessly jerked his arm away.

"Get back, Hifumi…" Sion muttered as he turned and ran off in tears. "Don't any of you follow me!"

"Sion, wait!' Hifumi called back to him.

"Dudes, we gotta do something, or else he's really gonna go off the deep end and hurt someone!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"He's right! We can subdue him if we hold him together!" Mary suggested.

"I'd be glad to knock some sense into him," Makoto openly vowed, clenching her right hand into a fist.

"Wait! Please, let me go after me!" Hifumi quickly pleaded her case to the others. "I'm the only one here who can bring him to his senses."

"No offense, Hifumi, but he's not in the right state of mind," Ann dismissed Hifumi's idea.

"Yes, we can't let you go alone!" Haru stated.

"Let some of us go with you," Yumeko offered. "I bet some of our Guardian Spirits can hold him."

"Please, everyone. You'll have to trust me. And I doubt Sion will hurt me," Hifumi continued to press to find the Revenant. Placing a hand on her chest, she smiled. "He won't hurt me so long as I have Io's essence in me. If Io means a lot to him, then he won't hurt me."

"But, Hifumi…" Makoto muttered, shaking her head. "We can't take any chances with him in his erratic state."

"It's fine," Ren interjected as a smile formed on his face. "Let her go. I trust you can bring him back to us, Hifumi."

"Thank you, Ren. It won't take long. I promise," Hifumi quickly turned and followed Sion.

Leaning over toward Ren, Ryuji muttered. "Dude, are you sure about this?"

Sumire turned to Ren. "Is it safe to let her go after Sion, Ren-senpai?"

Morgana nodded. "I suggest we follow, but let's keep our distance, too. We should give Hifumi a chance to reason with Sion. I don't blame him after what Datenshi told him."

"When someone tells you that your existence is a lie, I don't blame one for venting the way he did," Ann said, pitying Sion's situation. "I hope when Hifumi finds him, he has time to feel better."

"Sad to say, time is not our luxury," Mina reminded the group. "Datenshi is surely going to initiate his next move very soon."

"He'll surely shift operations to another city if he chooses," Kyosuke warned.

"Yeah, he clearly said he's setting his sights on Tokyo next," Ren said. "You're right that we don't have time, Mina."

" _ **It's paramount that we take action before it's too late, my friends. Let's hope Hifumi can bring the Revenant to his senses,**_ " Nekomata added to the conversation.

With that, the group followed Hifumi while keeping a distance to monitor her interactions with the mentally frenzied Revenant.

* * *

_**12:56 AM (JST)** _

Having separated himself from the rest of the group, Sion sank to his knees. He sobbed heavily into his hands, still processing every preconceived remark made by Datenshi. However, the one that ate him alive the most: the notion that he and Datenshi's lives are bound. Should either one of them die, the other will cease.

As he learned this, Sion wanted to deny it. He adamantly refused to accept his entire experience with Hifumi, the Phantom Thieves, and the others to be a lie. He continued wondering if he is a clone, then why does he still remember about his life in his original dimension? Why does he remember his friends? Why does he still remember Io and the amber Blood Bead?

Now, he has this sudden fear of Datenshi, not of the man himself, but the possibility that if he kills Datenshi, then his own existence becomes forfeit. The Revenant thought if the risk was even worth the sacrifice?

Bottling up his emotions, Sion once again vented against his supposed false existence with unbridled anger. " _ **UGH, DAMN YOU,**_ _ **KANASHī**_ _ **SEISHIN!**_ " He punched the ground several times, leaving two holes in the ground with his Revenant strength.

"Sion! There you are!" Hifumi called from a distance. When Sion glanced over to her, his eyes glowed red, causing her to flinch and pause.

"Stay back, Hifumi!"

"Sion, please hear me out."

"Why? What's the point? I might as well not exist."

Hifumi dismissively responded. "Don't say that, Sion. The fact you came here, I found you, and Io's essence passed over to me. There had to be a reason why those events happened."

Chuckling, Sion sardonically rebuked. "Oh yeah, those are legitimate reasons why I was sent here… to pass Io over to you… and for Mako-kins to disparage me the way she did… and now some asshole with a god's power tells me our fates are somehow linked. When one of us dies, the other just ceases. You have no idea how I'm taking this, Hifumi."

"That's not true! Listen, Sion. Our interactions have been genuine! Not once do I feel our bond is fraudulent. The fact I've been able to touch you with my own hands is proof of that. Io passed her power to me because she entrusts me to protect you, Sion. If that's not proof that our relationship isn't genuine, then I don't know what else to tell you." Hifumi slowly walked up to Sion and crouched next to him. As he tried jerking his arm away, Hifumi grabbed and embraced him. "Don't reject, Sion. Please after all we've been through up to now!"

Feeling the warm and loving embrace from Hifumi, Sion's eyes wetted with tears. Putting a hand on Hifumi's right shoulder, the Revenant turned and leaned against her.

"But, what about Datenshi? What he said if one of us dies, the other goes, too?"

Hifumi grasped Sion's face and kissed his lips. Taken aback, the Revenant wasn't sure how to react to her kissing him out of the blue, but he didn't complain either. Folding his arms behind her neck, Sion kissed her.

Then, as he leaned on her left shoulder, Hifumi embraced him tightly.

"What if we're able to kill Datenshi? What about me? Do I die, too?"

"That's not going to happen, Sion. I won't let it happen," she whispered softly, keeping Sion in a loving embrace.

Hiding from afar, the group monitored Sion and Hifumi sitting together. Choosing to remain by the Revenant's side, the young woman vowed to protect him.

* * *

_**Shinkansen (** _ _**新幹線** _ _**)/August 7, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**7** _ _**日** _ _**)/5:30 PM (JST)** _

Two days pass on. It is already close to the evening. The Phantom Thieves, Hifumi, Sion, and the Spiritual Gamblers have boarded the bullet train heading back to Tokyo. Mina and Kyosuke joined them as well. Naturally, and especially after Datenshi's startling revelations, the group is not in the mood for light banter.

"Farewell, Osaka," Yusuke solemnly said, missing the city's culture.

"You sure miss the place huh, _Inari_?" Yumeko playfully teased.

"Yes I am, and shouldn't Futaba be the only one to call me by that nickname?" He asked, glaring intensely at the raven-haired gambler.

"Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud! I just want to lighten up the atmosphere since this ordeal!" Yumeko gleefully smiled.

"Maybe none of us are in the mood right now, idiot," Mary scoffed, causing Yumeko to pout and sit back down in her seat.

"Thank you, Mary," Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, only I get to call him Inari! Pfft!" Futaba blew a raspberry at Yumeko. Just then, something caught her eye while she scanned through pictures and articles on her smartphone. "Whoa! Guys, look!" Futaba called her friends' attention.

The others approached Futaba as the hacker showed them her phone. Needless to say, their expressions conveyed aghast as photos showed Tokyo sceneries full of Yokai and Lost. Countless civilians are shown to be pursued like wild game and others killed. The vicinity within Chiyoda has been converted into a horrific cityscape similar to Distorted Osaka. A distorted dome is encased around Chiyoda. When Sion glanced over the photos, some of the distorted imagery reminded him of his post-apocalyptic dimension. Jutting out and surrounding encompassing areas are tall obelisks shaped like massive spikes with trims of golden yellow crystals. Similar tall, spiked golden obelisks are also seen in the photos.

"I've seen those black structures before from my dimension!" Sion pointed out.

"And those golden stones are Amrita!" Mina pointed out.

"Our home! Chiyoda is under attack by those monsters!" Haru cried out in horror.

"Most of the people either fled safely or got killed by those things! Tokyo's other wards are under lockdown!" Futaba reported, trembling fearfully while reading the reports. "Oh no, dad!" She cried out with Sojiro on her mind, almost dropping her smartphone.

"No…!" Ann wept out within a mix of shock and anger.

"This can't be!" Makoto cried out in emotion.

"My god, our home…" Sumire gasped, clamping her mouth shut in despair.

"Guys, are you seeing this?" Mary dreadfully asked Yumeko and Ryōta, both of whom shared horrified looks. Yes, even the Compulsive Gambler conveyed absolute trepidation.

"We cannot let this go on!" Akechi grimaced, his face twisted with a provoked scowl at the happenings taking place in Tokyo.

"No, this is horrible! My family… our families are in danger!" Hifumi exclaimed in fear.

"Those bastards have gone too far!" Ryuji angrily shouted, punching the side of the train cart.

"We can't wait that long!" Ren exclaimed.

Sion can only say nothing, knowing he doesn't want to release his grievances again. Yet, he understood the pain and anger of his human companions. He glared towards the train window, knowing he's going to fight for his own sake.

"Guys, I'm in," Sion spoke up as the group turned toward him. "I'm ready to face Datenshi."

"That's good and so are we," Ren nodded. "And we'll bring down the Knights of Control."

Placing a hand on Sion's shoulder, Hifumi leaned her forehead against his. "And I'm ready to fight with you, Sion. Let us stop Datenshi together."

"Thanks, Hifumi. Now, let's put an end to this nightmare."

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Lacuna Coil -** _ **Unspoken**_ **(Acoustic Version)** \- Sion's breakdown/meltdown in lashing out at the protagonists upon returning to the real world of his existence. The lyrics also give a meaning to Sion's existence.  
 **Lacuna Coil -** _ **Heaven's A Lie**_ **(Acoustic Version)** \- After Sion's breakdown/meltdown, he wants to be left alone. The lyrics also give a meaning to Sion's existence.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Tokyo**_ \- The protagonists hear the shocking news of Tokyo is covered by Datenshi's distortions.

* * *


	17. Chapter XVI: Preparations for War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/17/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XVI: Preparations for War** _

* * *

_**The Velvet Room (** _ _**ベルベット・ルーム** _ _**)** _

Igor and Lavenza called forth a council of historical spirits for an important meeting. Their topic of discussion is the latest developments concerning the Angel of Control.

"Greetings revered spirits and welcome to Velvet Room," Igor formally addressed the Japanese spirits.

A large gathering of spiritual figureheads approached Igor and Lavenza. The first of these spirits are William, Hide, Tokichiro, Hattori Hanzo, Okatsu, Date Masamune, Mumyo, Sanada Yukimura, and Lady Chacha.

" _ **We have brought along others who wish to attend this meeting, Igor,**_ " William stated.

"Very well. I permit them to enter."

With that, the other 22 spirits materialized in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome, Tokugawa Ieyasu," Lavenza addressed a short Japanese man with receding dark gray hair and a small ponytail. He has a thick dark gray mustache and goatee. He's seen wearing a brown robe garb over purple garments, eloquently designed dark gold pants, and sandals. The man carried a samurai helmet resembling golden beetle horns. The Tokugawa Clan symbol is embroidered on the left side of the robe.

"Tachibana Ginchiyo, daughter of Tachibana Dōsetsu," Igor eyed a young woman garbed in lighter dark samurai armor. She also wore a small white cape hanging down her back and wore her black hair in a ponytail. She carries with her a sword in a hilt that is as long as half of her own body.

"Tachibana Muneshige, one of the greatest samurai of western Japan, we're honored to have you," Lavenza said, facing a man garbed in samurai wear. His helmet has a dirty gold ring that adorned the top of it.

"The great Oda Nobunaga, make yourself comfortable," Igor welcomed a white-haired man in silver samurai armor. He wore his hair in a ponytail. He wore a mustache and goatee. Nobunaga wore a serious glare befitting a former 16th century daimyō. "And your wife, Nōhime, is just as welcome to join us." He turned toward Nobunaga's wife.

An icy snow blue aura enveloped a figure standing next to Nobunaga. Appearing as a Yuki-Onna, Nōhime has the appearance of a frigid ice maiden. Her once naturally black hair appeared white like snow. Her skin is also pale like the snow, which she now harvests as her primary power source. Her only article of clothing is a gray kimono.

"Welcome, Hattori Hanzo the first, or do you prefer to go by your other title?" Lavenza asked, her eyes shifting upward at a shadowed figure towering over her.

" _ **However you wish,**_ " a booming voice croaked loudly and audibly like a toad's croak, which unfazed the child-like entity.

"Then, Giant Toad, it is," Lavenza plainly stated as a giant toad larger than any human in the room sat down. His brownish-olive green skin, covered with warts in some areas, is both rough and smooth on some places of his body. His belly was rotund and stuck out in a bulge. His large toad eyes are red. He wore a few articles of human clothing, although limited to just a big red vest, a black weapon holster strapped across his chest that held some kunai, chainmail armor covering the uppermost areas of his chest and neck, and a big white belt, too big for even a sumo wrestler.

Hanzo turned and addressed Giant Toad. " _ **Father, you're looking well.**_ "

" _ **Same to you, Hattori.**_ "

"Welcome, honorable Yasuke," Igor saluted a large brown-skinned, black bearded African man garbed in black and red samurai armor. He carries with him a large ax.

" _ **Thank you,**_ " Yasuke formally replied in a deep and calming tone.

"Akechi Mitsuhide, welcome," Lavenza bowed to a monk garbed in black garb and wearing a purple robe with gold ornate symbols and designs. He wore a black veil that obscured his whole face sans his bespectacled eyes.

" _ **I go by Tenkai now,**_ " the monk stated. "I have been since becoming a monk of the Muryojuji-kitaiin Temple."

"Well thank you for your corrections, Sir Tenkai."

"Lady Kasuga, or rather Fuku. Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor turned toward a youthful Japanese woman. Her wardrobe consisted of a tall black mage's hat, sleeveless black dress tied by a red waist belt, black and purple arm warmers with red balls attached to them, purple baggy leggings that revealed her bare legs in the back, and red sandals with black socks.

"Shima Sakon, welcome. If I recall, in your day you were a Japanese samurai of the late Sengoku period and later joined the Toyotomi Clan under Ishida Mitsunari," Lavenza greeted a man with a faded black beard and garbed in black samurai armor. He also wore gray shoulder armor, a white belt, and ornately-designed lower battle armor. He wore a black samurai helmet with red armored protrusions pointing vertically.

"Ishida Mitsunari," Igor recognized a man appearing next to Shima. This man has gold, blue, and yellow samurai armor. He wore a white garment trimmed with blue and layered over his samurai armor. He also wore a samurai helmet with golden horns.

"Saika Magoichi, we're honored to have you here with us. As head of the Saika Ikki, you were famous for leading bands of traveling mercenaries," Lavenza addressed a man with short black hair. He wore a red headband. His face has a thinned mustache and goatee. His wardrobe consisted of a black overcoat with a black robe underneath and a red undershirt. He also wore a belt holster with bullets, which he had on strapped over his chest. She also noticed another man next to him with the same outward appearance. "Yes, I see. There were two of you with the same name. Duly noted."

"Otani Yoshitsugu, general of the Toyotomi clan, we're pleased to have you here," Igor stated as a cool-headed man wearing a white mask and sheet, shrouding all but his eyes, appeared. He wore black armored wear and a small purple robe.

"Date Shigezane, former general of the Date family, welcome," Lavenza said as a middle-aged man with a rugged beard walked in and greeted Masamune. He was garbed in a full-bodied black and gold embellished samurai armor.

" _ **It's good to see you again, my friend,**_ " Masamune openly addressed Shigezane.

"How can we not forget one of Tokugawa Ieyasu's Four Heavenly Kings? Welcome, Honda Tadakatsu," Igor faced an older man with a grizzled gray beard garbed in black, red, and gold samurai armor. His helmet notably had two small golden horns and even larger black deer-like antlers.

"And you're the granddaughter of the legendary swordsmith Senji Muramasa. Senji Tome, welcome," Lavenza saluted a black-haired young woman with a white cloth covering her left eye. She was fully garbed in white clothing, consisting of a short-sleeved baggy shirt and a hakama dress. She also wore two bells hanging on red strings tied together like a necklace. Around her waist was a red-and-black rope belt. Two balls, red and white, were seen attached to her left hip.

"And how can we not have a meeting without the great Sarutobi Sasuke," Igor noted a man appearing beside Sanada Yukimura. Sasuke appeared as a ninja garbed mostly in black with black and red armored wear. He has on a black ninja mask and a metal forehead protector. The only parts of his face visibly seen are his eyes and ears. A sword inside a black sheath visibly poked out behind his back.

" _ **Thank you. We're honored,**_ " Sasuke bowed over to the Velvet Room host.

"Toyotomi Hideyori, we're honored to have you here," Lavenza greeted a man garbed in varying lighter colors of armor. The colors consisted of gold, blue, royal purple, coffee brown, dirty yellow, white, and black. He wore a silver samurai helmet with metal protrusions that pointed upward and spread in the manner of a peacock opening its tail feathers. He's seen with gold and white sheaths, holding his swords, hanging on both of his side hips.

Just then, Hakutaku, the Guardian Spirit goat, appeared in the room. " _ **I have brought a few others who wish to join us.**_ " With that, three other spirits materialized next to him.

The two of the three spirits appeared near Hide. The first of them is a bald, thick bearded man garbed in a black robe coupled with a matching colored hakama and a dark purple waist belt.

Next to the man is a beautiful pale-skinned woman with long, back-length silver hair with two long twin tails. Adorning her head are two yellow demon horns, one larger than the other. She is seen wearing a lavender kimono.

"Welcome, Saito Dosan and Lady Miyoshino," Lavenza openly addressed the couple, who approached and interacted with Hide.

" _ **My son, you're looking well in your eternal age since passing,**_ " Miyoshino lovingly smiled at Hide.

" _ **Heh, of course, you'd be happy to see us again?**_ " Saito said, giving a raspy laugh.

" _ **Father, mother, it's good to see you both again after so long,**_ " Hide replied to his human father and Yokai mother.

"Haha, is that you, Hide?!" A boisterous voice called out to him. Turning around, Hide faced a large man with long, back-length black hair, a thick beard, and a metal forehead protector. He has on body armor, covering all but his chest. His lower body garments consisted of black samurai pants, black footwear that exposed dark toe claws, and a red waist belt. On his back is a dark gray spiked shell.

" _ **It's good to see you, too,**_ " Hide addressed the large bearded man.

"Hachisuka Koroku, the military commander that served former Toyotomi Hideyoshi and the leader of the Kawanami Clan," Igor stated, pivoting toward Tokichiro's direction.

" _ **Hey, I WAS Toyotomi Hideyoshi, but those days are behind me! In the end, Hiddy helped save me!**_ " Tokichiro reminded them to forget about his tyrannical days.

"We know. We cannot change the past, but now we can help prevent a disastrous future," Lavenza promptly stated.

Standing and floating from his chair, Igor formally greeted the historical Japanese spirits. "Welcome, venerable spirits. As we congregate here, you all understand the dilemma that we face?"

" _ **Indeed. These young people have discovered the true source of this conflict,**_ " Hanzo commented.

" _ **Good on them for finding out so quickly. Thankfully, there are Spirit Guardian wielders among them,**_ " Giant Toad concurred with his son.

" _ **It's baffling to know the perpetrator originated from Osaka. No less from an alternate reality where Sion came from,**_ " Yukimura stated.

" _ **Since we're discussing Spirit Guardians, I'm pleased to know Jabami-san, her two friends, William's successor, and Hide's successor have been helpful,**_ " Lady Chacha said. " _ **I'm quite pleased with Jabami-san. She's on her way to surpassing me.**_ "

" _ **I agree with you, mother,**_ " Hideyori nodded to Lady Chacha.

Yukimura added. " _ **Yes, Janomecho has been serving Saotome-san well. She has surpassed my expectations.**_ "

" _ **Based on my observations on Mina, she's shown me great prowess. Her strength and fortitude is admirable and far surpass mine. She's been perfectly compatible with Saoirse,**_ " William acknowledged his worthy successor.

" _ **I've been impressed with Kyosuke. Makami has served him well,**_ " Hide addressed his successor.

" _ **These Phantom Thieves of Hearts have opened my ideas to their ideals. Their changing of society has earned my respect,**_ " Nobunaga appreciated.

" _ **I do wonder if we should get indirectly involved now?**_ " Ieyasu asked.

" _ **What do any of you propose?**_ " Tokichiro asked his spirit colleagues.

" _ **We can assist with our Onmyo magic, but can it work?**_ " Fuku pondered.

"I suggest we continue to observe. Now that they've gained more support, they have numbers on their side. I sense their Personas' powers are growing exponentially," Igor assessed the Third-Tier Personas' untapped new potential.

As this revelation came to light, Lavenza turned to Igor. "Yes, I've sensed it, too."

Floating back to his seat, Igor mused. "Let's all observe and see what becomes of this. However, if their situation goes dire, then it'll be time to intervene."

" _ **Tokichiro, are you ok?**_ " Hide asked his old friend, who has a concerned look on his face.

" _ **Why do I get the feeling the great evil that possessed me will be among those working with this Datenshi,**_ " the former Hideyoshi gravely stated, closing his eyes.

" _ **Do you mean…?**_ " William asked him before Tokichiro revealed the aforementioned dark entity's identity.

" _ **Yes, Otakemaru.**_ "

* * *

_**Yokohama (** _ _**横浜** _ _**)/August 7, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**7** _ _**日** _ _**)/9:45 PM (JST)** _

Sometime later, the bullet train stopped early at the Yokohama station rather than the intended stop in Tokyo. Due to the ongoing catastrophe, all transportation was cut off from entering Tokyo. Many of the travelers left the train, including the Thieves and their cohorts.

After leaving the train station and relocating to a remote location, Mona converted into his van form, fitting in all the Thieves, Sion, Tennyo, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke. Mona forcefully had to expand his body to accommodate the extra passengers. Because of this extra space, Mona felt cramped from the extra weight inside his space. Half of the group weren't too fussed about it, but others felt awkward, especially Brave and Presto having to let Tamamo sit on their laps.

"Damn, how much weight did you put on Yumeko?" Brave grunted, trying her best to tolerate the Compulsive Gambler's weight on her lap.

"It must've been all that extra treats I had. Sorry, I can't help but overindulge myself!" Tamamo apologetically chirped.

"You two are lucky to sit in the very back," Presto glanced behind him where Mina and Kyosuke sat cross legged next to each other.

"Better here than where you two are," Kyosuke remarked.

Taking the wheel, Queen drove the Mona van through Yokohama, which was largely normal with no distortion influence.

"Honestly, it's been a while since we rode on the Mona mobile," Joker commented, enjoying Yokohama's view from an open window.

"Hope you're feeling okay about this, Mona," Panther remarked, knowing how uncomfortable Mona must be feeling having to create extra space.

"It's alright, it just feels weird driving in the real world unlike in the Metaverse," Mona's voice responded.

Then after some silence, Sion spoke up. "Hey, sorry for acting the way I did and taking it out on all of you. I acted childishly."

"What do you need to apologize for? I'd react the same way if I was you," Queen reassured him.

"Yes, we don't think of you any less, Sion," Noir replied, giving him reassurance with a smile.

"Dude, that bastard is no different from those other shitty adults we've dealt with before," Skull stated.

"But, is it true you'll disappear if we destroy Datenshi?" Oracle asked the Revenant.

Averting his gaze with the others, Sion stared at his own feet. He felt Tennyo gently patting his back, sending him good vibes to relax his disarrayed state of mind.

Nodding, Sion answered. "Let's not talk about that now. Please."

Oracle replied with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's not right," Panther disproved the connection between Sion and Datenshi.

"No, it's not. Sion, there has to be something we can do, right?" Violet queried with concern for the Revenant.

"Is there any other way?" Joker asked the Revenant, who merely shrugged.

"Who even knows? But, I doubt it," Sion meditated over the situation.

Everyone inside the van fell silent over the gravitas to their situation. Even Queen, who was once at odds with Sion, became disheartened.

"Hey, Sion…" Mona's voice consoled with the Revenant with a genuine tone, "I know there's no solution in resolving this. But, if there's one thing we can relate despite the contrast of our birth, is that you're still a good friend that we'll remember in our hearts."

"Thank you, Mona," Sion smiled at the feline van.

"Sion, I want us to enjoy our time together for however long it lasts," Tennyo said, gently grasping his hands.

"Thank you, Hifumi. You out of everyone has brought me joy I thought I'd never felt again," Sion's smile and facial features softened from her touch.

"Hey guys, we're about to reach home!" Oracle called out to the team as they approached Tokyo.

"We come. Back home and ready to settle the score with you, Datenshi," muttered Joker.

* * *

_**Shibuya, Tokyo (** _ _**渋谷区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/10:15 PM (JST)** _

A crowd of people is seen amassing around the distorting city. Many have already been evacuated from these distorted areas. Among the masses are Sakura Sojiro and Niijima Sae, who worried about the Phantom Thieves' safety. They worried if they returned from Osaka yet.

Just then, the crowd faced a big screen from a building and watched the Mona van driving through the Tokyo roads. Upon seeing the famed urban legends, the crowd loudly cheered on the Phantom Thieves. The big screen broadcasted the Phantom Thieves entering a massive distorted dome covering most of Chiyoda.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sojiro muttered, letting out a relieved sigh. "These kids are back."

"Be careful out there, Makoto," Sae gave her prayers to her younger sister.

* * *

Elsewhere within Tokyo, a tall, bespectacled man with short, unkempt brown hair returned to see some old friends. He has on a light brown jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, blue jeans, and dark brown dress shoes. Accompanying him are two other individuals: a young woman with long brown hair with a chain-like accessory through it and light olive green eyes, who is his current love interest. She has on a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt, black jeans, and dark brown boots.

The AI has the form of a fair-skinned, young girl with red hair with m-shaped bangs, a small ahoge, and 7 red hearts floating on each side of her head with hearts in deeper shades of red in the middle of them. Each heart curved inward and doubled as pigtails. She has on a long-sleeved white one-piece outfit and a dress section ending at her hips. Underneath her dress, she has black boyshorts. She also has black boots with silver soles.

"Takuto, look!" The woman called out, pointing to a large screen displaying a live broadcast of the distorted areas of Chiyoda.

"These monster attacks have become so rampant. First, the Summer Olympics. Then, Osaka. Now, they're attacking the masses here, Kuon," Maruki assessed the Lost and Yokai's behavioral patterns. "When before, they've only caused collateral damage and exclusively attacked the Phantom Thieves and their new allies."

"I hope Ren and the others are ok. Where are they, Dr. Maruki and Dr. Ichinose?" The red-haired AI asked, looking at them with concern in her worrisome eyes.

"Sophia, I… I'm not even sure how I can answer that," Ichinose tried to calm the AI. "They're…"

"Look! I see them!" Maruki called out as he showed them the Mona van driving through the distorted dome covering Chiyoda.

"Yes, it's about time," Ichinose genuinely smiled. "Well, Sophia. Your questions have been answered."

Nodding, Sophia merrily cheered. "You can do it, Phantom Thieves!"

"Yes, they can, Sophia," Maruki smirked, taking off his glasses as he painstakingly observed the Phantom Thieves enter the heart of Chiyoda. "Make a believer out of us again, Amamiya Ren."

* * *

_**Kyoto (** _ _**京都** _ _**)/10:17 PM (JST)** _

Also watching the news broadcast is a father and his daughter. The man is a tall, narrow-framed man with black shoulder-length hair and a goatee. He has on a pair of rimless glasses and a neatly clothed black suit with a tie and dress shoes.

"Akane, look," Hasegawa Zenkichi showed her the broadcast showing the Mona van driving through the distortion dome shrouding Chiyoda. He saw the elated look on Akane's face the second she saw her heroes on screen.

Standing next to the man is his now teenaged daughter, Akane. Three years since she last met the Thieves, Akane grew a few inches in height. She let her dark brown hair grow to shoulder-length. She still has her red hair clip on the left side. She has on a long-sleeved dark black and red striped shirt with a black dress, knee-length black socks, and red tennis shoes. Her brown eyes didn't turn away from the screen.

"Yeah! Kick their butts, Phantom Thieves!" Akane cheered her heroes.

Watching his daughter exuberantly cheering them, Zenkichi turned and followed the news broadcast.

* * *

_**Osaka (** _ _**大阪市** _ _**)/10:20 PM (JST)** _

A tall, well-built man with a square jaw, a riffed-style haircut, and a trimmed mustache garbed in a deep blue cheap suit with a white dress shirt, a brown tie, and deep blue pants, quietly watched the same broadcast.

Having been released from prison not long after the Phantom Thieves freed his desires, Konoe Akira looked to make amends. When he caught the Thieves on the screen, a smile adorned the CEO's features.

"You've got this, Phantom Thieves. If you can change a man like me, you can make anything happen," Konoe folded his arms, openly smiling. "One day, I hope we'll meet again."

* * *

_**Inaba (** _ _**稲葉市** _ _**)/10:22 PM (JST)** _

In the town of Inaba, a group of young adults and their mascot are seen witnessing the news on their phones. They are members of the Investigation Team, who once solved a case of murder incidents alongside encountering Izanami back in 2011. The names of these people are Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji, Teddie, Kujikawa Rise, and Shirogane Naoto.

* * *

_**Iwatodai (** _ _**巖戸台** _ _**)/10:23 PM (JST)** _

In the city of Iwatodai, a group of young adults and their dog are seen aware of the recent Yokai and Lost incidents in Tokyo. These individuals are part of SEES (Special Extracurricular Execution Squad), a group that handled rogue shadows around the Dark Hour and dealt with the cult of Nyx back in 2009. Some of them are Shadow Operatives, who continue their duties against rogue Shadows. Their names are Takeba Yukari, Iori Junpei, Kirijo Mitsuru, Sanada Akihiko, Yamagishi Fuuka, Aigis, Amada Ken, and Koromaru.

Since their last meeting with the Investigation Team in 2012, both sides had been in contact and placed their hopes on the Phantom Thieves to be the next generation of Persona users to save humanity again.

* * *

_**The Great Seal/10:24 PM (JST)** _

In the area of the Great Seal, this is the place of one legendary figure, who prevented The Fall by sealing the primordial deity, Nyx. His spirit is seen observing the living realm. He is named Yuki Makoto. With a warm smile, he gave an encouraging nod while praying for the new generation of Persona users.

* * *

_**Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/10:45 PM (JST)** _

As the group arrived, they scoured the area, picking up on the distortions and the eerie presence felt from the Distorted Osaka Realm. When the Thieves gazed upon their surroundings, they were aghast by the familiar and grisly scenery of trails of bones, demonic structures, and flesh covered areas. The Thieves realized this looked similar to the Qliphoth World, which Yaldabaoth brought forth into their world.

The putrid stench of carrion filled their nostrils. Sion recognized the dark golden spikes protruding from the ground, which were plentiful in his reality. The Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke noted the golden Amrita stones, which along with the dark golden spikes, meshed with their surroundings, including the roads and skyscrapers.

The Mona van drove through the road, catching the sight of civilians sealed in these golden spikes and Amrita stones.

"My god…" Queen was horrified at what she and the others saw.

"I can't believe Datenshi did this," Tennyo looked around, mortified by the grisly sightings.

"This is just fucking terrible," Panther angrily gritted.

"This is so not the homecoming I had in mind," Skull sadly added.

Mona's voice called their attention. "This is exactly what happened when Yaldabaoth merged the real world with his realm."

"I can't believe this," Brave was flabbergasted. Tamamo and Brave shared similar terrified reactions at the transformed Chiyoda.

"Do you see all that Amrita, Kyosuke?" Mina asked her colleague.

"Yeah, this is beginning to look a lot like Osaka did during its Siege," keenly observed Kyosuke.

"I'm picking up critical readings from these distortions," analyzed Oracle.

Noir gave a saddened look. "I just don't know about this. Once this is over, will Tokyo and all these people be restored?"

"There's no telling. I would hope so, but we don't have divine powers to change this," Joker bluntly answered, feeling unsure about the situation. Deep down, he was unsure of how they were going to defeat Datenshi.

Facing and pointing out of a window, Sion eyed the Diet Building. "I sense enemy activity over in that building. Since I'm now connected to Datenshi, I can get a better lock of his location."

The group then faced the location of where the Revenant clone referred. It was the same location the Thieves used to enter Shido's Palace roughly four years ago.

"Oh great, why the hell did that jerk-off choose that spot?" Skull snarled at the sighting of the Diet Building.

"How ironic that Datenshi loves to pollute the filth of corrupted politicians to destroy order from the inside out," Tennyo remarked. "Now I see why Shido's Shadow mentioned the contrast between himself and Datenshi."

"So, Datenshi is waiting for us inside the Diet Building," concluded Queen.

Sion nodded at Queen. "I'm positive, but let's find someplace to rest first."

"Yeah, we saw no monsters around. Not yet at least." Queen noticed outside while noticing no hostilities lurking in the shadows. "Datenshi likely already expects us back from Osaka and prefers to fight us at full strength."

"Yeah, some of us are too exhausted from a long trip from Osaka and then detour due to trains being asked to stop," Noir reminded them.

"I get the feeling Datenshi is just waiting to spring more Lost and Yokai before we encounter him," Joker stated. "I suggest we find a hotel or someplace to rest for the night."

"If there's any place to sleep in!" Panther cautiously looked outside her window side.

"Guys! Look, over there!" Oracle called everyone's attention toward their perfect resting spot: the Toshi Center Hotel. To their surprise, the building remained intact, almost like a Safe Room that the Phantom Thieves used to rest inside Palaces and while exploring Mementos.

"Looks like we got our wish, Joker! Good call!" Tamamo chimed in.

"He did us a big favor to let us rest in a hotel," Fox remarked.

"Hell yeah! Let's head in!" Oracle called out.

As Sion gritted his teeth, Tennyo grasped his hand to calm him.

"Are you ready, Sion? Come on."

"Yeah, thanks," Sion deeply sighed.

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/11:10 PM (JST)** _

After the Mona van parked outside the hotel, the group walked in. Much to their surprise, they saw no distortions and any property damage inside the hotel. The lights are on. Every working appliance and electronics were operational. Everything appeared pristine. Maybe too clean for Datenshi's honored guests.

"Finally! We can rest!" Oracle exclaimed with relief.

"Tell me about it!" Tamamo waved her arms around.

Looking around, Tennyo nodded. "I feel like a foreigner walking into a hotel for a vacation."

"I know that feeling," Sion added.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone here," Queen scanned the unoccupied space, slightly put off by the eerie silence.

"That does save us yen," Mina remarked. "Kyosuke, you and I can occupy a room together."

"Sure, but hopefully with enough room for me to meditate," Kyosuke stated.

"Alright, let's use this time to get ready and get good sleep," Joker reminded the team.

With that, the group headed for the elevators and went to the upper floors. With Oracle's help, they hacked into the hotel's systems and unlocked their hotel rooms.

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Ren & Ann's Room/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/12:20 AM (JST)** _

After an hour of planning for their infiltration, things have gone quiet in the hotel. Even inside their shared bedroom, Ren calmly stared out the window and scanned the distorted city. He had a lot on his mind: Sion's revelations, Datenshi's connection with Yaldabaoth, the alternate reality where they've died, and their inevitable showdown with the Angel of Control. These variables weighed heavily on his mind, causing him to let out a decompressed sigh.

"Don't overexert yourself, Ren. Just get some rest," he muttered to himself, turning around as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Ren," a gentle voice is heard coming out of the bathroom.

When facing who was in front of him, Ren saw his love interest fully nude and shamelessly approaching him.

"Whoa! Ann…?!" Ren blurted out, quickly taken aback by Ann in her full birthday suit. When scanning over her, his cheeks reddened.

With a warm smile, Ann giggled. "What? It's okay. The door is already locked. No one is going to walk in and see us." Then, Ann walked toward to stand next to Ren. Both stood together facing the window view.

"It's so beautiful. Not in a good way, mind you, but the view takes us back to a normal day of seeing the blue sky," Ann muttered about the outside view.

"Yeah, and coming from that blue sky from another country is a foreign angel," Ren turned to Ann with an affectionate smile.

"Huh?" Ann blinked as she took his compliment and smiled back, giggling. "Well, thanks. I guess coming back to Tokyo does make me like a foreigner, huh? I was the first person you met of all the Phantom Thieves, Ren." Unfolding her arms, Ann reminded them of their first memory together.

"I know. Though, getting to know each other and having a relationship is one thing," Ren replied. "You were already a famous model. Since I'm halfway done with college life, I'm deciding where to work in Tokyo. I'm looking for a place to live in Shibuya to support us."

"Knowing your criminal record is gone now, I'm sure you'll find something," she encouraged her boyfriend, twirling locks of her hair with her fingers.

"In case we don't make it, I wanted to give you something," Ren said, digging into his pocket to pull out a small case.

"Ren, don't say that. Of course, we're going to make it. Right?" She immediately paused as her eyes sighted the case in her boyfriend's hand. Before even a word could come out, she watched him open the case, revealing a scarlet wedding ring.

"I bought this while we were in Osaka."

"Ren…" Ann muttered in shock, her eyes widened at the sight of the ring.

"Takamaki Ann, will you accept my hand, for goodness in our hearts?" Ren genuinely proposed.

Unsure how to react, Ann clenched her right hand. A loving smile adorned her face. "Yes… Yes, I do, Amamiya Ren!" Ann both smiled and accepted as she rushed to embrace him.

Ren's eyes went wide as her arms folded over him and her nubile body leaning against him. As he came to his senses, he returned the favor and closed his eyes. As they faced each other, Ren became deeply entranced by Ann's gorgeous blue eyes.

Finally, their lips met and the couple lip locked affectionately. They licked each other's lips with their tongues. Closing their eyes, Ren and Ann felt nothing but a warm embrace from their arms and lips.

Removing his glasses, Ren started disrobing his clothes while he and Ann continued kissing and lip-locking. He then caresses his lover's long blond hair with his left hand and lowered down to kiss Ann's neck. As he kissed and licked her neck, Ann let out a soft moan. She unbuttoned her lover's shirt. Gazing over him, she licked his chest and nipples while caressing his body with her hands. With his clothes littering their hotel room, Ren stood in nothing but his black undies, eliciting a flirtatious look on Ann's face.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Without saying a word, Ann nodded and winked, twirling locks of her hair again.

Both embraced again. Ann's left hand slid off Ren's undies as her lips leaned closer to his ears. "I want to be at your side with a fiery passion." She whispered before she and Ren shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

Seen in slight shadows, Ren and Ann turned each other over and aligned so their crotches met each other's faces. As Ren fingered her, Ann caressed her boyfriend's penis and crotch.

* * *

Then, both are covered in a blanket. Ren is on top Ann. As they embraced each other, Ren already went inside his lover, slowly thrusting himself into her. Grasping her lover's back, Ann was almost pushed to the brink of scratching him. As he thrust into her, she let out an orgasmic cry. She then kissed and licked her lover's neck.

Then, Ann and Ren passionately lip-locked as their tongues met. Following a few more thrusts from Ren, she felt her lover climaxing inside of her. Letting out a relaxed and passionate sigh, Ann smiled. She heard her boyfriend's heavy pants, who had exhausted himself during their intercourse. Their bodies are covered in sweat and sexual fluids.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be good at this… you tired?"

Ren chuckled. "...maybe just a little…"

"It's ok. We can rest now," Ann pulled him in, letting him lean against her.

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Sion's Room/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/12:30 AM (JST)** _

In another room, Hifumi and Sion look outside their window, mulling over all that has transpired from their Osaka trip and Datenshi's revelations.

Sion quietly informed her. "It'll be the last time I spend with all of you. After this is behind us, what are you going to do?"

Hifumi calmly answered. "My university years are halfway over. I don't know when, but I intend to get a real job after it. I have some student loans to pay off. Besides my future job, I still play Shogi to support my salary, but some players still see me as a 'phony princess'."

"A phony princess? That's kinda funny," Sion chuckled. "Sorry. No offense meant."

Hifumi gave an awkward look to him, but amicably smiled, "Well, I already moved past that since my skills are back to proficient levels. I remembered there was a Shogi app with a chibi version of myself on it. I wonder if I should take part in other gaming competitions. Maybe something like _Pocket Monsters_."

"I see. Then, good luck on your future," Sion vaguely smiled, complimenting her. "At least you'll have a future. Me? I'm not so sure anymore. After what you heard from Datenshi, do you think my existence is meaningless?"

Hifumi nodded. "No. Until I met you, I never had an actual boyfriend. No matter what he says, I still see you as a real man, Sion. I do wonder how you and your friends would cope with living in my world? A modern society where they can live normally."

"That's hard to say because my friends have never experienced this peaceful lifestyle. We've had to fight to survive," Sion sighed, also wondering of that possibility. A smile adorned his neutral face. "Thank you, Hifumi. I do agree if we all have normal lives like you and the human race, it would've been better. We would've had a chance to develop our relationship." Sion honestly wondered how he and his friends would have coped in modern civilization.

Hifumi walked up and held his hands. "Then, why don't we see where our relationship goes next?" Smiling affectionately, her green eyes met Sion's now glowing red eyes.

After some moments of eye gazing, they leaned closer as their lips met once again. As they passionately lip locked, the couple passionately kissed. While their lips and tongues met, Hifumi unbuttoned Sion's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Aroused by his chest, Hifumi leaned her face across his body. She folded her arms around his neck and gave a deep massage to Sion's back. She gently kissed his neck before moving down to his chest. She began licking and sucking on his left nipple. While Hifumi kissed and licked his other nipple, Sion gently removed her dress, stripping her down to her black lingerie bra and panties.

"Do you like what you see?" Hifumi asked Sion, pressing her body against him, eliciting a smile from the Revenant.

"What do you think?" Sion asked as their lips locked again and they started french kissing. As he engaged her with more tongue action, he slid his hands behind Hifumi, undoing her bra and removing it to reveal Hifumi's breasts. Then, he undid her hair bun, letting loose her long hair.

The now topless Hifumi leaned on their bed. With a playful smile on her face, Hifumi invited him into bed with her. Not one to turn down his girlfriend's invite, he mounted on top of Hifumi and picked up her right leg, planting kisses down toward her foot. He then licked and sucked on the woman's barefoot, thoroughly licking her toes much to Hifumi's delight.

* * *

Through the rest of their intercourse, Sion stood behind a blushing Hifumi, shoving his penis inside of her clitoris. Hifumi let out passionate gasps and heavy pants from her lover's powerful thrusts. Hifumi's breasts and hands pressed against a window for a while. She then turned as her left arm folded around the Revenant's neck. Sion's right hand fondled her right breast while his left arm folded over her chest. The couple shared another kiss and closed their eyes.

After a few more thrusts into her, Hifumi felt Sion climax inside her. She let out a deep gasp as Sion's warm semen filled her from the inside.

* * *

Afterward, Sion is laying down in bed with Hifumi on top of him and facing her lover. They moaned and panted while engaging in their intercourse. Hifumi held her Revenant lover's shoulder, caressing him while he caressed her butt before sliding toward her back. Both looked into each other with loving and compassionate looks. As they lip-locked, Sion climaxed inside Hifumi, causing her to loudly gasp.

"Sion, let's keep this going!" Hifumi suggested, caressing his face and kissing his face.

"You didn't even need to ask," Sion nodded, thrusting his penis into her and massaging her buttocks. When he took out his hardened penis, she climaxed and spilled vaginal juices on him, leading him to drink her sexual fluids. In return, Hifumi licked the semen off Sion's penis. As Hifumi grabbed his penis, she jerked him off and made him ejaculate, opening her mouth to swallow his sexual fluids.

As she licked her boyfriend's semen from her face, Hifumi lovingly smiled. "You taste much better than I thought, Sion."

"I'm glad I can satisfy," he crudely grinned.

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Outside/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/12:50 AM (JST)** _

Outside, both Makoto and Haru are seen looking at the distorted skies, which blocked out most of the stars during nightfall.

"Those stars are the wishing remnants that somehow bypassed the distortion," Makoto commented.

"Yeah, a star that we can pray for a wish. Mako-chan, I know we have each other, but is there a possibility we can have a man involved with us?" Haru pondered in slight worry. She and Makoto recalled meeting the cognitive version of Louis in their dreams.

"We just have to be optimistic, Haru-chan," Makoto reassured her while staring at Haru's face. "Maybe. Maybe we'll..."

Following the rising police officer's last two words, her face leaned closer to Haru as their lips met. As soon as they realized that, both women were taken aback, quickly pulling away and blushing.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Makoto admittedly yelped.

"Yes, to think this is our first real kiss! Not from a man, but a…" Haru paused as she and Makoto said at once.

"...woman."

The two young women held each other and stared at each other's eyes. Loving smiles crossed their faces. They nudged their noses a bit before their smiling lips cleaned closer. Once their lips met, they kissed, letting go all doubts that love could replace their indecisive emotions. While they kissed, the women caressed their backs with their arms and hands. Makoto then slowly moved her right hand to fondle Haru's butt. Meanwhile, Haru's arms wrapped around her lover's neck.

As the two ladies pulled away, they exchanged smiles and murmured. "I love you, Mako-chan/Haru-chan."

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Ren & Ann's Room/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/1:30 AM (JST)** _

Following another round of erotic intercourse, Ren and Ann both lay in bed, covered in a blanket. They warmly embrace one another, smiling and eyes beginning to close. Ann's scarlet ring is seen in her left index finger as a sign of their loving bond.

* * *

_**Toshi Center Hotel/Sion's Room/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/1:35 AM (JST)** _

In their room, Hifumi and Sion embrace with their eyes closed. Their nude bodies are covered in a blanket. Then, Hifumi opened her eyes a bit to reflect on their beautiful intercourse. She also realized this might be Sion's last night.

As the woman stared at the ceiling and meditated, unbeknownst to her, her eyes started glowing gold.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh OST -** _ **Azuchi Castle**_ \- Igor and Lavenza with the Japanese historical figures.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST -** _ **Tokyo (Large Map)**_ \- Characters in various areas seeing the news of the Phantom Thieves saving the day as the vigilantes and their allies are approaching the distortions.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Daigoji Temple**_ \- Distorted Tokyo. The Phantom Thieves and allies found Toshi Center Hotel to rest.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Encounter**_ \- Ren and Ann's scene and proposal of marriage alongside their intercourse.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **VAMPIRE'S LOVE**_ \- Hifumi and Sion's time in their hotel room. Both of them have intercourse.

* * *


	18. Chapter XVII: Greater Yokai and Lost Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/18/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XVII: Greater Yokai and Lost Obstacles** _

* * *

_**Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/August 8, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**8** _ _**日** _ _**)/12:35 PM (JST)** _

Today is the day. The event to decide the fate of their world. The Phantom Thieves, Tennyo, Sion, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, Kyosuke, and Nekomata assembled in unison outside the National Diet Building.

" _ **There it is, my friends. Our enemy awaits us in that building,**_ " Nekomata informed everyone.

"Ready to make it happen and settle the score with Datenshi?" Mina asked the group members.

"Yes, I am," Sion firmly nodded.

"Before we rush forward and barge in the bastard's doors, congrats on your proposal, Ren-ren!" Skull happily grinned at his friend.

"What can I say? I'm proud of you two," Mona genuinely said to both Joker and Panther, and getting over his unrequited love towards Ann.

"Thanks, guys. We're planning on getting married next month" Joker smiled back.

"I know it's short notice, but we want to get it over with. Check it out!" Panther added, showing her teammates her wedding ring.

"Wow, so pretty! Congratulations, you two!" Tamamo generously remarked to the couple.

"We're looking forward to it!" Oracle openly grinned.

"But, I see Joker and Panther aren't the only ones showing beautiful love," Fox remarked, chuckling as he caught Queen and Noir holding hands.

"Oh stop it, Yusuke!" Queen blushed over Fox's playful remark.

"Thank you, but our love can't be complete until we find a third partner. Preferably a man who can share our love," Noir stated.

Turning toward Tennyo, Sion whispered to her about their conversations. "I'm feeling lots of love around here."

"Seems we're not the only ones who've been expressing our true feelings for each other, right?" Tennyo winked to the Revenant, whose face contorted with ferocity as his eyes turned red. "Sion?

"We have company," Sion then warned as he and the others turned toward the Diet Building's front gates amassed with a Yokai gathering.

Materializing outside the Diet Building is a large army of Yokai. Among the Yokai seen: Four Magatsu Warriors, an Onryoki, a Hino-enma, a Joro-Gumo, a Nue, an Enenra, a Mezuki, a Gozuki, a Yatsu-no-Kami, and a Kasha.

"Man, that's a ton of them!" Presto blurted out.

"Oh please. After all we've been through, we can take them," Brave scoffed over her friend's concern.

"Yeah, but what about that?!" Tamamo pointed upward at an ominous dark cloud hanging above the Yokai army.

"I'm sensing a greater Yokai from that," Kyosuke assessed as he, Mina, and the Spiritual Gamblers' Guardian Spirits appeared for battle.

Emerging from the dark cloud is a giant 20-foot tall Yokai skeleton with six arms. Its head was freakishly bulbous with spiky Amrita crystals poking out of its center and right area of the skull area. There's more Amrita inside its ribcage. A huge amount of steam seeped out of the bones, which is a sign of the Amrita's influence.

" _ **That's the Gasha-dokuro,**_ " Nekomata identified the large skeleton walking among the Yokai army.

"That thing will be troublesome to deal with, but if we work together, nothing can stop us," Mina stated, giving the others encouraging words.

"I don't care what Datenshi wants to throw at us, I'm ready to run through all of them!" Sion openly declared as his mask formed on his face. He drew out his Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro.

"I'm with you, Sion," Tennyo said, activating a matching Revenant mask. She quickly brandished Kunitokotachi and gave a fierce gaze at her Yokai adversaries.

"Alright, Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Let's brutalize them!" Mona declared.

"Ready, you two?" Tamamo asked Brave and Presto, both of whom nodded in response.

" _ **Hey, don't get too greedy, young one! I would like a piece of the action myself, too!**_ " Nekomata happily chimed in.

"Whoa, for real?" Skull balked at Nekomata's sudden urge to fight.

"You mean all this time you could've lent us a hand?!" Mona blurted out. "You lazy, old cat!"

" _ **Hahaha, pardon me, but I needed to know if you were capable of slaying Yokai. And based on our observations, you've all exceeded our expectations. Consider this an honor, only a few have seen my other form!**_ " Nekomata proudly boasted.

"We'd be honored to have you fight alongside us, Nekomata," Joker smirked.

"Pfft, show-off," Mona snorted.

"What can you change into?" Panther asked him.

"A bigger house cat?!" Noir wondered out loud.

"Or, we can just watch and see what he transforms into?" Queen suggested.

" _ **Here I go!**_ " Nekomata declared as a white light enveloped the small cat. He then grew twenty times as large as he was before. When the white light faded, Nekomata transformed into a gigantic version of himself. He gained black feathered wings. His eyepatch unveiled yellow glowing eyes. His entire facial structure became feral and beast-like akin to a big cat predator. As everyone watched in bewilderment, the large Yokai cat bellowed a fierce tiger's roar. " _ **Behold, my other form! Once I take on this appearance, I become the White Tiger!**_ "

The Thieves and their allies were left taken aback by what they've seen. Needless to say, none were disappointed.

"So, much for that big house cat!" Brave exclaimed.

"Whoa! Now, he's gotten very serious!" Oracle exclaimed over Nekomata's transformed state.

"Indeed, never underestimate the spiritual presence of Byakko," Fox complimented the White Tiger.

"Excellent form, Nekomata! Now, we can begin slaying these Yokai!" Declared Mina, who readily pulled out her katana. Standing beside her, Kyosuke has his ōdachi.

"Which one do you want to take first, Mina?" Kyosuke asked his colleague.

"The big skeleton."

The White Tiger quickly jumped in next to Mina and Kyosuke. " _ **Then, I shall join you! You two come!**_ " He beckoned Brave and Presto to join them to fight the Gasha-dokuro.

"Oh geez, us against that big freaky skeleton?!" Presto cried out.

"Relax, Ryōta. We're in this together," Brave reassured him, conjuring her spear as Janomecho floated beside her.

"You two can do it! We're pulling for you!" Tamamo cheered them on from a distance as the Compulsive Gambler went with Panther and Mona.

" _ **Watch and learn how it's done, young ones!**_ " The White Tiger's deep voice bellowed as he charged forward with Mina, Kyosuke, Brave, and Presto following his lead.

"Give them hell and clear this area! Come forth, Maria!" Joker commanded his teammates. Then, he summoned a Persona depicting a white statue of the Virgin Mary. Several beasts are seen surrounding Mary, including an eagle, a bull, and a _T. rex_.

Wasting no time, the rest of the Thieves, their allies, and their leader rushed the enemy frontlines, and surprise attacked them.

Tamamo, Panther, and Mona quickly attacked Kasha, Hino-enma, and Magatsu Warrior. Panther unleashed _**Maragidyne**_ on Hino-enma, burning the Yokai maiden, who tried wading through the flames with her umbrella. The flames ultimately burned Hino-enma alive and killed her. Tamamo flung fiery dice toward Kasha, getting the Yokai cat woman's attention.

"Hey, I killed your friend! No hard feelings, ok?" Tamamo said, sneakily grinning as her nine tails lit with fireballs. As she lunged across, Tamamo launched nine fiery blasts at Kasha, who skated around and absorbed the flames with her wheels. When Kasha prepared to skate toward her with a fiery trail, Tamamo summoned Nine Tails.

The nine-tailed Guardian Spirit charged at Kasha, who tossed her fire whip. The fox nimbly bounced around, gracefully evading the Yokai's fiery whip. When Kasha turned, Tamamo quickly sidestepped and dashed around her, confusing Kasha's field vision. As Tamamo got up close, Kasha went for a claw strike, but Tamamo moved out of the way and tossed fiery dice, which detonated like bombs and blew apart her wheels. Beckoning Nine Tails, the fox unleashed flames, surrounding Kasha. With no way out, Kasha was swallowed up by the raging inferno, suffering the same grueling fate that befell the previous Kasha. Her fur burned away. Her skin melted off, revealing her skeleton until the flames reduced that into ashes.

Having summoned Diego to assist him, Mona dueled with the Magatsu Warrior. Mona cast _**Garula**_ , repelling the Magatsu Warrior with a moderate-powered wind. However, the Yokai warrior managed to withstand it, but Mona didn't stop and executed a _**Miracle Punch**_ to knock the Magatsu Warrior down. He turned as Panther and Tamamo ran toward him.

"Lady Ann, over here!" Mona called out. "Let's do our thing!"

"Ok!' Panther called out.

Suddenly, Tamamo watched as the area distorted into a spacious meadow covered with grass and flowers. Bewildered, she saw Mona handing a bouquet of red roses to Panther.

Beaming with joy, Mona gave Panther the bouquet. "This is how I really feel!"

"Oh, thanks!" Panther said.

As the Thieves gracefully jumped into the air, a scene became something straight out of a romantic Shoujo. Bubbly hearts appeared. A giant clear white appeared as Panther and Mona jumped high into the air. Then, Shoujo manga-styled caricatures of Panther and Mona materialized in the background.

Then, the dreamy love sequence abruptly ended when Panther ripped out two guns. Then, she danced around while shooting up the scene and posed with Mona briefly. Then, she began shooting downward on the Magatsu Warrior.

"And now this!" Mona then pulled out a bomb and dropped it on the Magastu Warrior. As he and Panther landed and posed together, an explosion followed and the Magatsu Warrior was blown up, sending bloody and armor pieces flying. "Perfect!"

"Wow, that was amazing!" Tamamo clapped her hands. "How did you make those manga faces of you appear like that?"

Panther and Mona exchanged bewildered looks.

"Uh, we can't say? We don't know," Panther remarked.

"It just happens," Mona replied.

"Well, in any case, that was an explosive show!" Tamamo said, ignoring the gory remains of the Magastu Warrior melting into black mist.

* * *

As Skull and Fox fought off the Yatsu-no-Kami and Magatsu Warrior, Oracle, sitting inside Al Azif, scanned the two Yokai.

"Hey, Skull! The big snake's weak to lightning! Take him down!" Oracle suggested.

"Don't mind if I do!" Skull summoned William. "Now take this, ya scaly bastard!" He commanded William to swiftly strike Yatsu-no-Kami with _**Assault Dive**_. After critically injuring the Yokai snake, he cast _**Ziodyne**_ , inflicting a heavy shock that electrocuted the Yokai snake so much it collapsed as a deep-fried corpse.

Meanwhile, Fox and Gorokichi dueled the Magatsu Warrior. As the Yokai warrior attacked with its swords, Fox used _**Counterstrike**_ to reflect his opponent's blows. Then, he executed _**Myriad Slashes**_ , delivering quick blows that disarmed and brought the Yokai warrior down.

"Alright, it's Showtime, guys!" Oracle hollered as the area distorted into the outside of a ramen shop.

Confused by the sudden change of location, the Magatsu Warrior faced the ramen restaurant. As it stepped through the doors, the Yokai saw Fox handing Skull a bowl of fresh hot ramen. Facing the Yokai with an irked glare, Skull scowled.

" _ **GET OUT DUMBASS!**_ " Skull roared, pulling out his shotgun. Joining him, Fox has his rifle out.

The Thieves quickly opened fire and unloaded on the Magastu Warrior with heavy rounds. As the barrage of bullets tore through it, the Magastu Warrior's arms were blown off by the shotgun blasts. Its body armor was then broken apart. Half of its head was quickly blown off by another shotgun blast. As its body was torn to pieces by the heavy rounds, Skull threw a grenade.

"Here you go! My treat!" Skull angrily roared as Fox shot the grenade, which exploded and blew up the Magastu Warrior into bloody pieces. "Hell yeah, man!" He and Fox tapped elbows before the skull-faced Thief wolfed down his ramen meal. "Man, this is so good!"

"Hahah, now that's a fatality! Nice work, Skull and Inari!" Oracle cheered them on.

* * *

As they were cut off from the others, Queen and Noir lured Mezuki and Gozuki away from the National Diet Building vicinity. Summoning their Third-Tier Persona, they engaged the two Yokai beasts. Riding Agnes toward Gozuki, Queen struck the Yokai bull with _**Vajra Blast**_.

"You're hungry for some more?!" Queen snarled, slamming Agnes head-on. As Gozuki swung its weapon, it flung rocks at Queen and her Persona. She cast _**Mafreila**_ and wiped out the rocks. When Gozuki jumped up and went for a powerful strike from above, the Phantom Thief blasted it down with _**Freidyne**_. "This will finish you off!"

With that, Queen took down Gozuki with _**Flash Bomb**_. She then pivoted toward Noir's battle with Mezuki.

Utilizing Lucy, Noir used _**Psy Boost**_ to strengthen her psychic attacks. As it opened its mouth, Mezuki expelled three ghosts and sent them to attack Noir.

"Valiant attempt, but not good enough!" Noir cried out, using _**Triple Down**_ to wipe out the three ghosts. Then, Mezuki rushed forward and performed three consecutive strikes with its weapon. In response, Queen cast _**Energy Shower**_ to confuse the battle frenzied Yokai. "Thanks, Mako-chan!"

"Now neutralize him!" Queen called out.

With that, Noir blasted the Yokai horse with _**Psiodyne**_. After dazing it, Noir then turned toward Queen and smiled. "I'm ready! It's Showtime!"

Suddenly, the area distorted into a sizable wrestling ring with a lively and roaring audience cheering the two Thieves. Sitting across the ring is a dazed Gozuki and a confused Mezuki. Queen hopped over the top rope. Noir went through the ropes.

"Pardon me!" Noir smiled, waving to the cheering audience.

Popping her knuckles, Queen gave Mezuki and Gozuki a menacing scowl. Gritting her teeth, she snarled. "Bring it." She and Noir then posed for their cheering fans.

"Showtime!" Noir chirped as Queen charged toward Mezuki and Gokzuki.

As she flew right into Gozuki, Queen landed a clothesline, knocking the Yokai down. Noir executed a dropkick into the Yokai horse's face. Grabbing a chair from ringside, Queen slid back into the ring and raised it.

"This is going to hurt!" Queen roared, smashing Mezuki and Gozuki headfirst with the steel chair. After brain smashing the two Yokai, the Yokai horse and bull's field visions cracked like broken glass.

As they climbed the top turnbuckles, Makoto nodded and signaled to Noir.

"Leave it to me!" Noir signaled to her lover. "Ready set!" Then, she and Queen jumped off the top ropes, landing and crushing the Yokai duo with a double elbow drop. After landing their tag team finishers, Mezuki and Gozuki exploded into a rain of blood.

"Show's over!" The ladies declared, posing together as if getting ready for a cover shot.

"Maybe we overdid it?" Queen wondered, avoiding the rain of blood pouring near them.

"Did we?" Noir blinked.

"Nevermind, let's regroup with the others."

* * *

Crow and Violet backed each other up against Nue and Joro-Gumo. When Nue discharged lightning from its body, Crow sidestepped and summoned Hereward. When Nue fired another lightning blast, Crow cast _**Debilitate**_ to weaken its offense attacks. After depowering the thunder Yokai, Crow crippled it with _**Laevateinn**_ and finished it off with _**Riot Gun**_.

"Now, stay dead!" Crow gritted. He then heard Violet's wails and turned around to see Violet swinging her rapier at Joro-Gumo. He quickly hurried over to assist Violet. "Hey, hold on! I'm coming!"

"Thanks, but I've got this!" Violet called out, summoning Ella to the field. Her Third-Tier Persona guarded her against Joro-Gumo's purple webbing. At one point, the Yokai spider woman tried to use her other arms to grab her.

With one quick attack, Violet performed _**Sword Dance**_ and ripped Joro-Gumo to shreds.

"Well, well, you didn't need my help after all," Crow remarked.

Smiling back, Violet responded. "Not at all, but thank you, Akechi."

* * *

Fighting in unison, Mina, Kyosuke, Brave, Presto, and the White Tiger engaged Gasha-dokuro. When the giant skeleton slammed its right hand down, the group spread out and evaded getting crushed under its weight. Everyone, minus the White Tiger, mobilized and manifested their Guardian Spirits.

"This is nothing we can't take down!" Mina declared, imbuing Saoirse's Ki into her katana. Swinging her katana and utilizing her _**Living Weapon**_ , the muscular woman unleashed a tidal wave, which melted off Gasha-dokuro's entire left hand.

After Mina's _**Living Weapon**_ dealt the Yokai a damaging blow, Kyosuke struck its left arm with his ōdachi. The skeleton attempted to hand swipe him, but Kyosuke quickly sidestepped it. After seemingly cracking its bony arm with his ōdachi, Kyosuke fused with his Makami spirit and invoked his Yokai Shift form. Bellowing with ferocity, Kyosuke smashed Gasha-dokuro's entire right arm with raw power. Then, he smashed the giant skeleton's left leg, bringing it down to one leg.

The White Tiger then charged and slammed head-on with Gasha-dokuro's chest. Gasha-dokuro retaliated, spewing glowing orbs at the beast. One orb struck White Tiger, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Nekomata!" Presto cried out. As he stood his ground, he invoked Kato's Ki and imbued his weapons with fire. He quickly came to White Tiger's aid and battered the Yokai's left knee. Manifesting more fire, Presto invoked his _**Living Weapon**_ 's full potential and destroyed Gasha-dokuro's left leg.

Brave followed through, smashing Gasha-dokuro's massive right leg with her spear. Inflicting further damage, Brave imbued Janomecho's Ki through her spear. With a mighty swing, Brave invoked her _**Living Weapon**_ and unleashed a powerful wind blast, which destroyed its entire right leg.

"Ok, we've brought it down!" Brave called out.

"Then, we'll take it from here!" White Tiger roared as he charged toward Gasha-dokuro. Then, Mina and Kyosuke hopped on White Tiger's back. With White Tiger guiding them, the warriors battered Gasha-dokuro with close ranged attacks. With another katana swing, Mina devastated it with a tidal wave. Kyosuke smashed its chest with his raw Yokai power.

The White Tiger then fired a beam from his glowing yellow eyes, which sliced through Gasha-dokuro's body. After splitting the behemoth in two, Mina, Kyosuke, Brave, and Presto finished it off with simultaneous attacks. As Gasha-dokuro collapsed, its body melted down in a giant puddle of putrid blood.

"Alright, we did it!" Presto cheered on.

Taking a deep breath, Brave sighed with relief. "Wow, that was something else."

"Excellent work, you two, but we're still not in the clear yet," Mina commended the Spiritual Gamblers.

" _ **Yeah, let's go and regroup with the others,**_ " the White Tiger suggested as Brave and Presto nodded together.

* * *

Joker, Tennyo, and Sion fought off Onryoki, Enenra, and the last two Magatsu Warriors. Aided by Maria, Joker swiftly attacked Onryoki, evading its blows. He slashed the back of its legs with his dagger. Then, his Persona, Maria, cast _**Heat Raiser**_ to increase Sion's strength and speed, who was already having to deal with the Magatsu Warriors.

"Time to end you! Come forth, Vohu Manah!" Joker declared as a tall and slender deity figure with a haunting white mask. Its red and blue slender body has limbs and legs being able to unwind and twist themselves like ribbons. A pair of bright blue wings are seen folded over behind its body. A clear halo adorned its waistline.

Heeding Joker's command, Vohu Manah cast _**Divine Judgement**_ to obliterate Onryoki. He then turned over toward Tennyo, who slashed through Enenra with her ko-naginata. In response to Enenra's presence, Tennyo's green eyes turned gold, indicating she was mentally in battle mode.

As Enenra conjured five small tornados to slow her down, Tennyo evaded the Yokai's attacks and jumped high into the air. Hefting her ko-naginata, Tennyo summoned a lightning bolt and blasted it. After neutralizing it with her _**Divine Thorn**_ , she used _**Shogi Shield**_ to stop Enenra's next attack. Then, she effortlessly cut through Enenra's torso as blood spewed from its flesh wound. Enenra collapsed in a bloody heap and dissolved into black mist.

"Sion!" Tennyo called out as she ran over and assisted the Revenant against the Magatsu Warriors. With her Kunitokotachi, Tennyo swiftly countered one of the Magatu Warrior's swords. "Don't worry. You won't have to fight them alone."

"I appreciate it, Hifumi!" Sion replied, hacking off the other Magatsu Warrior's left arm with his Queenslayer Blade. As the Yokai charged at him, Sion cast his _**Frenzied Fire**_ Gift, which the Yokai was resistant to. Choosing another option, the Revenant utilized _**Circulating Pulse**_ , unleashing a barrage of strikes with his Hanemukuro on the Magatsu Warrior.

Swinging her ko-naginata upward, Tennyo quickly sliced off the other Magatsu Warrior's left arm.

"Fire and lightning don't work on these Yokai, Sion," Tennyo warned him.

"Thanks, I wish I had known that!" Sion blurted out.

Just then, Joker entered the fray and commanded Vohu Manah to attack the Magatsu Warriors. Using _**Makougaon**_ , the Persona weakened the Yokai warriors.

"I've drained their strength! Finish them off!" Joker called out.

With that, Sion slashed his Magatsu opponent into pieces with his Queenslayer sword. Swinging her ko-naginata, Tennyo beheaded the other one. As the Magatsu warriors collapsed in a bloody heap, their bodies melted into black mist.

"Well done, Hifumi," Sion said, taking her hand.

"That was simple enough," Tennyo replied.

As the couple recollected themselves, Joker beckoned the duo to follow him.

"Never mind that, Hifumi! Let's go!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming!" Tennyo called out as she followed Joker and Sion back toward the National Diet Building front gates.

* * *

_**The National Diet Building (** _ _**国会議事堂** _ _**)/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

After the Yokai forces were dealt with, the group reassembled outside the gates. Suddenly, the front gates opened up, granting the Thieves and their allies access inside. They entered the national premises.

Once they entered, they slowly scoured the grounds. The atmosphere was both quiet and unsettling. Then, they heard the ringing of bells. The ringing of these wistful bells was then accompanied by a mysterious purple mist, which brimmed with malicious vibes.

"I don't like this where this is going," Fox cautiously observed the mist.

"You and me both, Inari," Oracle frowned.

" _ **Looks like Datenshi managed to bring them to life,**_ " the White Tiger snarled toward the direction of the dark purple mist.

"Who are _they_ , Nekomata?" Joker asked the large Yokai beast.

"Who's there?!" Mina exclaimed as she spotted a figure emerge from the mist.

Appearing from a purple mist is a ghastly man in a black monk's garb. His complexion is ghostly and pale with signs and the scent of age and decay. Adorning his head is a rice-straw Kasa hat. In his right hand, the dark monk carried a silver Khakkhara staff, used to ward off spirits. As he raised his head and parted his disheveled gray hair, he has the features of an undead man, but the red eyes of a Yokai. With a menacing scowl, he raised his Khakkahara and slammed it down. The sounds of ringing bells beckoned the evil spirits accompanying him.

" _ **No, it's Otakemaru!**_ " The White Tiger snarled at the dark monk-like figure.

"Otakemaru?! Yes, I've read about him!" Fox determined.

"Who's Otakemaru?" Panther asked the artist.

"Well, to be frank, that's not his true form," Kyosuke replied. "Right now, he's taken on the form of Kashin Koji."

"What's the story behind Kashin Koji?" Noir queried.

"Otakemaru took the form of this monk when he manipulated the events leading to Tokichiro's rise into Hideyoshi," Kyosuke explained. "Hide personally had to deal with him. Now his battle against Otakemaru has passed over to me." As he intensely glared down Otakemaru, a vermillion aura shrouded Kyosuke.

"You won't have to fight him alone, Kyosuke. We'll defeat him together," Mina reminded him.

" _ **I never would've imagined this. Datenshi has the nerve to revive Otakemaru?! But, I see Otakemaru isn't the only one that the Angel of Control revived,**_ " the White Tiger narrowed his gaze toward the purple mist as another figurehead walked forward. " _ **Is that you, Shuten Doji?**_ "

A nine-foot-tall brutish Yokai garbed in traditional Japanese warrior's garb. His upper body is half covered by a shirt, revealing his muscular chest and well-built physique. His chest is covered with red embellished markings. Black armor covers his hands & wrists and legs. His hands have sharp black claws. Black samurai armor adorned most of his waist. A giant golden glowing mane, resembling flames, covered most of its upper body and black. A pair of long golden horns protruded from Shuten Doji's head. In his right hand, Shuten carried a giant spiked club. A large bottle containing his special booze is seen hanging off his massive back. With an intense snarl, Shuten Doji faced his opposition.

"Oh shit, that dude looks scary," Skull remarked, taken aback by Shuten Doji's presence.

"Shuten Doji is classified as one of Japan's three greatest Yokai. Two of those three are standing before us," Fox stated.

"Otakemaru, Shuten Doji, and Tamamo-no-Mae," Kyosuke identified the three greatest Yokai.

Chortling, Kashin Koji addressed his adversaries. "Yes, I see Hide and William's successors are among you." He intently gazed toward Mina and Kyosuke before veering toward the Spiritual Gamblers. "And we have other Guardian Spirit wielders. One of you currently wields the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but Shuten and I both know better. The true name of the Nine-Tailed Fox is Tamamo-no-Mae."

"I'm still getting over the fact you have one of the Yokai inside you, Yumeko," Brave exclaimed.

"Aren't I lucky?" Tamamo modestly chuckled.

" _ **I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, young lady,**_ " the White Tiger muttered.

Slamming his staff down, Kashin menacingly growled while uncurling his upper lip into a scowl. "Yes, this is no laughing matter."

"We intend to restore Tamamo-no-Mae so the three great Yokai can be reunited!" Shuten Doji openly declared. He faced Tamamo's direction and devilishly grinned. "Yes, I recall when our seals were undone, Otakemaru freed Tamamo-no-Mae and me. However, I recall Tamamo-no-Mae escaped before I fought Hide. Tamamo-no-Mae would later possess and corrupt Lady Chacha!"

Hearing her predecessor's name mentioned, Tamamo furrowed her brows and balled her hands into fists.

"Don't you dare talk badly about Lady Chacha, you monster," Tamamo growled.

"Or, what? After we butcher you, we'll extract Tamamo-no-Mae and restore her status as one of the great Yokai once again!" Shuten vowed while threatening the Compulsive Gambler's life.

"That's not going to happen! You'll have to go through all of us!" Sion interjected, drawing out his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro.

Nodding, Tennyo took a battle stance along with everyone else opposing the Yokai. The Thieves, Sion, the Gamblers, Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger readied themselves for a forthcoming clash.

"The Angel of Control informed me your title name is Tennyo," Kashin addressed the ko-naginata wielder, who responded with a perplexed look. "Yes, how fitting an individual who's name is inspired by the Tennyo legends intends to challenge the Angel of Control. You remind me of that bandit Suzuka, who allied herself with Sakanoue no Tamuramaro." He said while facing Tennyo and Sion. "You two are like them. But, the question is, can you slay the Angel of Control as Tamuramaro and Suzuka did with this man before I took his form?"

Before Tennyo can respond, Sion stopped her.

"Pay him no mind, Hifumi."

"Sion…?"

"If you can get by us, then the Angel of Control is yours. Tennyo, you have my regards. Now, let the slaughter begin," Kashin declared as a dark purple mist shrouded him. Then, he transformed before everyone's eyes, taking on his true Yokai appearance. In place of the dark monk, an eight-foot-tall humanoid Yokai clad in full-bodied black ash armor appeared. Red molten lines are seen running through his black ash armored exterior. Long, wild black hair is seen fluttering behind the back of his head. A pair of long, purple horns adorned the crown of the Yokai's head. A purple halo-shaped ring overlapped Otakemaru's head. The purple ring glowed profusely, filling the Yokai with incredible power. In his right hand, he carried a blue sword. Two other swords, a red one and a black spiked one, floated in rotation along with four extra hands, two of these hands held the blue and spiked swords. Otakemaru's red eyes intently glared toward his enemies.

When Tamamo intently faced the two Yokai, an aura of the Nine-Tailed Fox materialized behind her. Otakemaru and Shuten Doji recognized their third member's presence.

"The three of us shall be reunited and we shall terrorize all of Japan once again!" Shuten openly vowed.

" _ **That shall not come to pass!**_ " The White Tiger rebuked fiercely growled at the two Yokai.

"Yes, sorry, but the Nine-Tailed Fox doesn't plan on leaving me anytime soon," Tamamo fiendishly smiled, crouching on all fours as the Yokai fox's aura formed over her. All nine of her tails became infused with the Nine-Tailed Fox's powerful Ki.

"Don't get too reckless, idiot!" Brave chided her friend as she, Presto, Mina, and Kyosuke mobilized near Tamamo.

"Get ready, Phantom Thieves!" Joker called out.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sion muttered. "It's too bad. If only my friends were here now. They'd help us out here."

Tennyo overheard the Revenant. "I know."

"Well, why don't we show up and help then?" A voice vaguely similar to Louis' whispered loudly for all to hear.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Sion perked up and scanned around. "No way, I'm hearing things."

Then, a light chuckle and voice belonging to Yakumo chimed in. "Still thinking of us, Sion?"

"You just can't keep us from your mind, huh, Sion?" A young woman's voice that sounded like Mia added with playful sarcasm.

"Sion, you want us? You got us, my friend," Jack's voice stated.

"Look behind you," Eva's voice directly said.

When Sion whipped around behind him, five pillars of light materialized in front of him. The Thieves and their allies also turned toward the source, taken aback by the return of Sion's friends. Louis, Yakumo, Mia, Jack, and Eva reappeared as they had before in their Revenant battle gear and facial masks.

"You guys are really back!" Sion happily called out to them.

"Looks like you mentally willed them here, Sion. You've gotten the hang of conjuring cognitions," Mona noted the Revenants' sudden appearance.

"Them again," Crow muttered, looking wary of the same Revenants who've shown distrust toward him.

"Isn't this great, Ren-senpai?" Violet excitedly asked the Phantom Thief leader.

"Yo, welcome back!" Skull waved to the Revenants.

With a satisfied smirk, Joker added. "We're glad to have you back."

Louis nodded as he approached Sion. "I knew we'd be reunited, Sion. We'll always be in your mind."

"So, are they our opponents?" Mia eyed Otakemaru and Shuten Doji.

"Hn. So, you've summoned more allies? Well, that's fine. We have some back-up of our own," Otakemaru smirked as more dark purple mist shrouded the vicinity. "The Angel of Control already informed me to expect more allies willing to support you. That's why he and I have accommodated you with the mightiest Yokai and Lost!"

"Behold, our Greater Lost and Yokai!" Shuten Doji announced as giant beings emerged from the insidious purple mist.

A total of four Greater Lost and a massive Yokai appeared in assembly.

Of the Lost present, one stood out, which Sion and Tennyo recognized.

The Greater Lost has the physical stature and attributes of the Queen's Knight. However, its body is lighter gray armored skin. The 7'0 foot tall obsidian armored behemoth's head has four massive spikes coming out of the sides of its face. Three smaller spikes protruding the crown of its head. It wielded a massive spiked sword, one side has red spikes and the other has faint bluish gray spikes. It also carried a shield. Additionally, it has a pair of wing-like daggers.

"That's the first Lost we encountered!" Tennyo identified the Queen's Knight.

"No, that's the Queen's Knight Reborn," Sion corrected her.

"Don't look now, but they've managed to bring those horrors here!" Yakumo exclaimed as he and the Revenants recognized the next set of Lost appearing behind a giant Japanese castle.

"That's the Hellfire Knight!" Louis quickly identified the Greater Lost, a giant robust beast, roughly 14-feet tall and 20 feet long, has black scaled armor covering the entirety of its body. Appearing draconic from a glance, it has a short-snouted face and a long neck. Its back is covered with long, sharp armored black spikes and layers of wing-like flaps that covered most of its backside. Its clawed front & back feet, underbelly, and spikes are imbued with bright ember-like lights, which is used as an intimidation display against its enemies.

"No, it's the Frozen Empress!" Mia cried out, identifying a large, slender-bodied Greater Lost, that is roughly the same size as the Hellfire Knight, has light steel white skin, resembling a metal-like texture. Its body is covered with clear crystallized armor. The beast's head is flat, looking almost alien-like with light purple eyes, black slender lips, a thin-framed effeminate face, and a rhombus-shaped embellishment on its forehead. Protruding from its legs are red ribbon-like feathers. Gusts of frozen air wisped over the Frozen Empress, enabling the creature to invoke its power to attack her enemies.

"The Lord of Thunder," Sion growled, glaring down the next Greater Lost. This massive beast, roughly the same size as the Hellfire Knight and Frozen Empress, has a mostly golden-furred body and a bushy tail. Its head is covered with a bushy golden mane like a lion's. Large, black claws made up its front and back feet. Protruding behind the back of its head are black crystallized spikes. Its face has a long narrow mouth lined with sharp teeth and saber-like fangs. Covering the upper area of its face as multiple, tiny green eyes. A pair of dark golden wings opened up behind its back. Letting out a mighty bellow, the Lord of Thunder's body charged with bolts of electricity as it lived up to its elemental name.

" _ **And that's Lady Osakabe!**_ " The White Tiger intently glared at the giant Japanese palace appearing behind the four Greater Lost. Obstructing their path is a large Japanese palace trimmed with red, gold, and black. It is Himeji Castle, which has been possessed by a powerful Yokai spirit. A large single demon's red eye opens up at the top center of the palace, scanning her victims. Four massive, elongated limbs. Each limb has red glowing eyes, allowing her to scope her surroundings and locate her victims.

"Great. Four Lost and three Yokai, this should be a blast," Skull muttered.

"It'll be fine, Skull. Now that Sion's friends are here, I think I like our odds better," Mona simply put. "I suggest we split into smaller groups. What do you think, Joker?"

"I'm all for that," Joker nodded.

"Wait, some of us should go after that bastard Datenshi. We didn't come all the way here just so we can let him slip away," Sion added, grinding his teeth vehemently. "And I sure as hell want a piece of him!"

" _ **Go then! We'll take care of things here!**_ " The White Tiger encouraged his cohorts, as he, Queen, and Noir rushed head-on with Lady Osakabe.

"Go on, Joker! We'll take it from here!" Panther called out to their leader.

"Take Sion where he needs to be and stop Datenshi!" Mona cried out.

"Hifumi, let's go!" Sion beckoned Tennyo to follow him and Joker.

"Wait for us, senpai!" Violet called out as she followed Joker, Sion, and Tennyo.

"There! The National Diet Building is just up ahead!" Joker called out to his teammates in pointing in the right direction.

"I suppose I'll join you as well, Joker," muttered Crow, chasing Violet and Joker's group toward Datenshi's location.

"Be careful, Sion!" Louis shouted, invoking his Ogre-Type Blood Veil.

As Joker's group vanished into the National Diet Building, the remaining Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, the Revenants, Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger were divided into smaller groups and fought off the remaining Yokai and Lost entities.

As Queen, Noir, and the White Tiger charged at Lady Osakabe, the living demonic palace sprouted her four limbs and attacked the trio. Queen jumped high into the air and executed a flying kick on a limb. Suddenly, another limb grabbed Queen and knocked her away. As the other limbs slithered over to grab Queen, Noir swooped up and slashed at the limbs with her ax. White Tiger also intervened on Queen's behalf and clawed at the Yokai's limbs.

"Thanks, you two," Queen nodded, standing up on her free power. Then, she summoned Agnes and drove straight at the demonic palace. In response to Queen's attack, Lady Osakabe's limbs spewed orbs toward her. Summoning Lucy to the field, Noir conjured _**Tetrakarn**_ , shielding her ally from Lady Osakabe's attack.

"Thanks, Noir!" Queen called out, firing and blasting Lady Osakabe with _**Freidyne**_.

After Queen critically damaged the demonic palace, the White Tiger targeted the limbs and fired beams from its yellow eyes, cutting off all four of her limbs.

"Time to finish you off!" Noir declared, firing her _**One-Shot Kill**_ , blowing a giant hole through the palace's center eye as it exploded with blood and pus. As she took out its last remaining eye, Queen obliterated the demonic palace with _**Atomic Flare**_.

"Yes, we did it, Queen!" Noir cheered her.

"Well done, young ladies.," the White Tiger nodded.

Spinning Agnes around, Queen responded with a fiercely determined look.

* * *

_**Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

Attacking Queen's Knight Reborn with coordinated strikes, Jack and Eva took the fight to the Greater Lost. Queen's Knight Reborn performed a dash attack, enabling Jack and Eva to dodge roll away from the Greater Lost. As Jack lunged and attacked the Greater Lost with his Executioner sword, Queen's Knight Reborn countered and knocked him away with its shield.

"So, is that how you want it?!" Jack growled, manifesting his Hound-Type Blood Veil, which he used to slam into the Greater Lost's shield. Queen's Knight Reborn retaliated, swinging its sword twice at Jack's ferocious hounds.

Taking a swing at Queen's Knight Reborn, Eva attacked it with her Libertador bayonet. Then, aiming with her bayonet, she fired multiple shots into the Greater Lost. When it stopped her shots with its shield, Queen's Knight Reborn executed a spinning attack. Eva quickly dove out of the way and manifested spiky thorns from the ground. With spikes poking through its body, Eva's Ivy-Type Blood Veil shattered through the Lost's defenses.

"I've got it, Jack! We can finish it off!" Eva beckoned, as she conjured blades of sand out of thin air. She targeted and launched her _**Volatile Storm**_ , dealing more damage to the Lost's shield.

Jumping high into the air, Jack executed _**Severing Abyss**_ and swiftly beheaded Queen's Knight Reborn with his Executioner sword. As its head slid off, dark red blood spewed from the space where its head used to be. However, the Greater Lost didn't stop there as its body willfully produced a green aura.

"Get away from Jack!" Eva called out to him.

As Jack distanced himself from the headless Greater Lost, Queen's Knight Reborn's glowing green form walked toward the Revenant. Jack didn't stop there and used his hound heads to tear the Lost apart After ripping apart and crunching the Lost, the hounds dropped its bloody remains as they fizzled into black mist.

"There, that should take care of that," Jack calmly muttered while Eva tended him.

"Let's try and regroup with the others, Jack."

"I was going to suggest that."

* * *

As Panther and Yakumo entered the Hellfire Knight's location, the Greater Lost met them with fierce resistance. Initially attacking them with a two-strike combo with its front claws, Hellfire Knight narrowly missed Panther and Yakumo. After rolling away from its tail swipe, Yakumo cut into the monster with his two-handed Oni Bane sword. After delivering consecutive slashes with his sword, Hellfire Knight reared back and released a cloak of flames, which repelled Yakumo and Panther.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" Panther declared, summoning Celestine as her Persona cast _**Agidyne**_ to stave off the Greater Lost's fiery cloak. Then, she used _**Burn Boost**_ to increase Celestine's attack power. After using _**Matarunda**_ , the Greater Lost's attack strength significantly diminished, allowing Yakumo to leap forward and strike the monster with two consecutive strikes.

After dazing the Hellfire Knight with his _**Tormenting Blast**_ Gift, Hellfire Knight unleashed another fiery wave, but the Revenant forged a _**Foulblood Barrier**_ , protecting him and Panther from the scorching inferno blast. However, the flames were less potent than they were before.

"Thanks! Now, take this!" Panther called out as she used _**Fire Amp**_ to increase Celestine's firepower. Then, she unleashed _**Blazing Hell**_ on the Hellfire Knight, seemingly filling the beast with more fire to feed on, but its body started to expand as molten lines formed across its body. "I see, you can't handle more than your body can take!"

"It's about to burst! But, I'll finish it off in grand style!" Yakumo rushed in, delivering two consecutive strikes with his Oni Blade. Utilizing his _**Impact Wave**_ , he incorporated a shockwave effect to his strikes that dealt further damage to the Greater Lost. He then finished off the Hellfire Knight with his _**Tormenting Blast**_ , causing the beast to collapse and implode with fire.

"Imagine that. Being killed by your own gluttony," Yakumo remarked.

"I sure gave him a bad case of indigestion. Thanks for coming through, Yakumo."

"It's my pleasure, Panther."

* * *

In another city section, Mona and Mia finally stumbled upon the Frozen Empress. They walked right into its ice-covered makeshift den, which used to be a spacious office building complex. Greeting them with a feral roar, the Greater Lost conjured two floating ice crystals. Upon summoning Diego, Mona rushed Frozen Empress and targeted one of its floating crystals. After taking out the crystal, the Greater Lost attempted to crush Mona under its front feet, but Diego pushed it back with a _**Miracle Punch**_.

"Hang on, Mona!" Mia called out, diving in and stopping the Frozen Empress' front right leg with her Brodiaea bayonet. Then, utilizing her _**Fusillade Rondo**_ , she fired multiple shots into the Greater Lost's underbelly, causing it to screech painfully and recoil.

"I appreciate the help, Lady Mia! Let's stay on it!" Mona beckoned, using _**Wind Boost**_ to increase his Persona's wind power. He then blasted the Frozen Empress with _**Magarudyne**_ , knocking it away and taking out its other floating crystal.

Then, the Greater Lost's entire right leg became imbued with ice. As it raised its leg, it delivered a quick claw swipe and launched an ice sheet at the duo. As Mona and Mia quickly dodged in opposite ways, the Greater Lost quickly targeted Mona and sought to freeze him with its ice aura.

Quickly coming to Mona's rescue, the Revenant's Stinger-Type Blood Veil stabbed the Frozen Empress' left side. After sticking the frozen beast with her metal tail, Mia cast _**Ice Armor**_ , forging barriers over Mona and herself. Then, she passively increased her power with _**Bayonet Mastery**_.

"You know when to come through for a handsome guy like me!" Mona smirked, using _**Masukunda**_ to diminish the Frozen Empress' agility.

As she cast her _**Guard of Honor**_ Gift, Mia generated a barrage of ice pillars and unrelentingly bombarded the beast with them.

While Mia slowed down the Frozen Empress, Mona delivered a _**Miracle Rush**_ , inflicting critical damage to the Greater Lost. Then, the Revenant finished Frozen Empress off with a headshot with her bayonet, causing the Greater Lost's head to explode. Then, its entire body collapsed and shattered into icy fragments. With the Greater Lost removed, its icy environment vanished.

"You were incredible, Lady Mia!"

Mia replied modestly. "Thanks, but you really like calling me lady do you?"

"I only call one other person 'lady', but your beauty equally matches Lady Ann's."

"Thanks, I guess," Mia smiled, accepting Mona's compliment.

"Now, let's go and regroup with the others!"

* * *

Upon entering an empty and spacious vicinity, Louis, Fox, and Oracle confronted the Lord of Thunder. Meeting them with a ferocious bellow, the Greater Lost rushed at its victims and delivered a vicious claw swipe. The trio narrowly dodged the Lord of Thunder's melee attack, prompting Fox to summon Gorokichi. Gorokichi performed _**Giant Slice**_ and knocked the beast away. Oracle summoned Al Azif and slipped inside the spaceship.

Louis then charged with his Enduring Crimson sword and slashed the Lord of Thunder's face. After delivering consecutive slashes to the Greater Lost's face, Lord of Thunder expelled purple lightning bolts from its body and blasted the Revenant away. When the Greater Lost went for another melee attack, Gorokichi stood in its way.

"Louis! I've got this!" Fox yelled out, activating _**Counter**_ as Gorokichi parried the beast's claw swipes. Then, Fox used _**Bufudyne**_ to freeze Lord of Thunder's legs.

When Lord of Thunder flapped its wings to fly up, its legs were still bound by the ice. Gorokichi quickly delivered his _**Vicious Strike**_ on the beast.

Oracle, still inside Al Azif, floated over Louis. "You're gonna need a fix-me-up. Here!" She cast a beam and healed Louis.

Feeling rejuvenated, Louis stood ready to fight again. "Thank you. Now, let's end this." With Oracle's boost, he used _**Strength/Dexterity Up**_ to increase his strength and fitness levels. Then, he cast _**Hasten**_ on himself, further enhancing his physical attributes. He demonstrated this as he charged at Lord of Thunder. When the beast fired lighting bolts at him, Louis dodged them with his newly enhanced reflexes.

When the Lord of Thunder broke loose from its ice confines, it flew up and rained lightning bolts all over the field. Louis and Fox quickly dodged, taking cover from the beast's attacks. Louis unleashed his _**Fire Storm**_ , bringing down a barrage of flaming projectiles that stunned and swiftly brought the Greater Lost down.

Targeting the Lord of Thunder's head, Louis ran his sword through the Greater Lord's forehead. Fox then delivered the finishing blow with _**Brave Blade**_ , slicing down and cutting Lord of Thunder's head in two. The Greater Lost let out a dying roar and collapsed in a heap, having been slain by its adversaries. Its body then dissipated into ember dust.

"Excellent form, Fox," Louis complimented the Phantom Thief's swordsman skills.

"Thank you," Fox kindly replied.

"That was a totally awesome finish, Inari! By the way, I've located the others. They're heading for the Imperial Palace!"

"Shall we?" Louis asked Fox.

"Yes, there's no time to lose."

* * *

_**The National Diet Building (** _ _**国会議事堂** _ _**)/Chambers of the House of Councilors/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

As he heard the doors kick open inside the political chamber, Datenshi opened his eyes and turned his chair around to greet his guests. From his plain view, he saw Joker, Sion, Tennyo, Crow, and Violet intently facing him.

"How fortunate you've made it this far. So sorry if those Yokai and Lost caused collateral damage to your city. However, I needed them to do so to bring you here to me," Datenshi opened up with a half-hearted apologetic statement. As he rose from his chair, the Angel of Control floated high in the center of the spacious room. "Ah, Sion. I'm glad you're here, but I didn't appreciate the disparaging words about me during your rant."

"Cut the bullshit, Kanashī Seishin! We're not in the mood for your philosophical garbage!" Sion angrily retorted toward his 'creator'. "You might've created me, but you don't decide my fate! My existence isn't counterfeit!" Hearing these words put a smile on Tennyo's face.

"So, you've gone past the stage of acceptance. Very good, Sion. Of course, I take it from that tone you don't wish to set aside our differences?"

"Never."

Joker readily brandished his pistol and fired Datenshi with it. The Angel of Control casually caught the two bullets Joker fired and discarded them.

"So, you really wish to settle this with a fight to the finish?" Datenshi queried, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course, we have two unexpected players here." He briefly shifted his eyes to Crow and Violet. "Welcome, Akechi Goro and Yoshizawa Sumire. I know you especially, Akechi, want to redeem yourself to the Phantom Thieves for your past actions. How well has that been for you?" Noticing he might've touched a nerve, he noticed Crow giving him an irked glare.

"That's none of your concern," Crow growled.

"And Sumire, I know all about your tragic story and your connections with Maruki in the past," Datenshi noted Violet's distant look. "I see you're still affected by his actions."

"That was the past. I consented with Maruki's experiment. I don't harbor any grudges against him now," Violet rebuked.

"But, he did help you to become Kasumi and live your late sister's life, am I right?"

Violet stayed silent.

"Ren, Akechi, and Sumire, you've all been affected by Yaldabaoth and Maruki one way or another. Directly and indirectly. It's as his actions that enabled Maruki to initiate his ultimate plans," Datenshi firmly reminded them. "And now, you three are here to stop the entity I've incorporated into myself. The very same God of Control that used the Thieves as his tools in my reality. When it came down to it, after I absorbed him, I rid the world of the Thieves as well as you two, Akechi and Sumire. You were Maruki's tools to stop me, but in the end, I lived to tell my story now."

"Enough, Datenshi!" Joker quickly summoned Metatron to the field. "We're going to settle this here and now!"

"This is where I'm going to end your existence!" Sion declared, his red glowing eyes matching his unbridled fury.

"Let's be careful, Sion," Tennyo quietly advised her Revenant lover.

"Yes, you should listen to your woman, Sion. Fighting me with blind fury won't beat me," Datenshi smirked with utter confidence. As he spread his arms out, Yaldabaoth's shadow formed in place of Datenshi's.

"I'll take you alive if I have to," fiercely scowled Sion.

"That's if you can!" Datenshi yelled, manifesting shining arrows of light around him, which he launched straight directly at Joker, Sion, Tennyo, Crow, and Violet.

As the group evaded his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Joker sent Metatron to attack Datenshi.

The white-winged, pale-skinned angel hastily attacked Datenshi with _**Sword Dance**_. Datenshi casually dodged Metatron's projectiles. As the Persona dueled the Angel of Control, Crow summoned Hereward to the field. Using Hereward, Crow fired Datenshi with _**Riot Gun**_. Swiftly dodging Hereward's shot, Datenshi flew around and slammed into Hereward. Then, he blasted Metatron away.

Violet summoned Ella and clashed with Datenshi. Ella conjured _**Vorpal Blade**_ and slashed Datenshi. However, Datenshi materialized wings, guarding him against Violet's attacks. Then, Tennyo unleashed _**Divine Thorn**_ , striking Datenshi's back. Sion lunged at Datenshi, delivering consecutive slashes with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. The Revenant then followed up and unleashed _**Frenzied Fire**_ on Datenshi.

"Ready to do this, Joker?!"

"I'm ready!"

With that, Joker and Crow distorted the room into the grim, gritty scenic rooftop with rain downpouring. Confused by the scenery change, Datenshi heard the unhinged laughter from Crow.

"Heheheh, come get you some, you angelic bastard!" Crow cackled maniacally.

"Do your worst," Datenshi beckoned him.

As he gripped his head, Crow's eye flashes red. " _ **GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " He roared with fury. While Crow rushed toward Datenshi, Joker swung across after firing his grappling hook and followed Crow. As Datenshi went for his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Sion intercepted and materialized his Stinger-Type Blood Veil. As he swung his metal tail in Datenshi's direction, the Angel of Control flew out of the way but was slashed by Joker's Paradise Lost Dagger.

"Now, Crow!" Joker called out, moving away as Crow frantically slashed Datenshi with his serrated sword.

"Hehehehe! Take this and take that!" Crow, with an unhinged look on his face and psychotic grin to match his demeanor, went to town on the Angel of Control.

Suddenly, the Angel of Control phased away and reappeared behind them. Joker and Crow quickly turned as Datenshi repelled them with a golden divine aura.

"Ren-senpai! Crow!" Violet hurried over, tending to her two friends as they recovered from Datenshi's powerful wave.

Sion and Tennyo stood their ground against Datenshi, who had his sights set on them.

"Yes, let us settle it like how it was meant to be, Sion," Datenshi calmly chuckled, descending toward Sion and Tennyo. Then, he saw Joker, Violet, and Crow standing up still willing to fight. Shaking his head, the Angel of Control sighed. "You just don't know when to quit. Fine. Indulge me some more." He flew ahead and attacked the group again.

* * *

_**Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

Skull, Brave, and Presto were caught in the middle of a heated battle against Shuten Doji. After knocking the trio away with his spiked club, the Yokai chugged the alcohol from his bottle. He then spewed multiple fireballs at the trio. As they evaded Shuten's fiery blasts, Skull summoned William.

"Take him down, William!" Skull yelled as the Persona delivered a powerful _**Headbutt**_ , knocking Shuten Doji back.

However, Shuten grinned and laughed him off. "Is that all your spirit can do, boy?!" He retaliated with a club swing, which Skull countered with a _**Swift Strike**_.

While William and Shuten collided head-on, Brave imbued her spear with Janomecho's Ki. She quickly jumped toward Shuten and unleashed a wind slash. After Brave delivered her _**Living Weapon**_ attack, Shuten rebounded and manipulated his long golden mane, ensnaring Brave and entangled her with it.

"Ugh, let go!" Brave cried out as Shuten's mane started to ignite with flames.

"Hang on, Mary!" Presto summoned Genbu, imbuing the turtle's Ki with his tonfas. As he dove in and swiped through Shuten's hair with his tofas, his _**Living Weapon**_ conjured water that cut through his mane and put out the flames before they could immolate Brave. Brave quickly rolled away and recovered.

"Thanks, Ryōta!" Brave graciously yelled before grabbing her spear.

"Hey, asshole!" Skull shouted from above Shuten. When the Yokai looked up, Skull unleashed _**Ziodyne**_ on the Yokai, electrocuting him with a shocking blast. "And I ain't stopping there!" He beckoned William to slam into him with _**Assault Dive**_.

The more physical blows and electricity he took, the angrier Shuten became.

"You're becoming a nuisance, boy!" Shuten bellowed, quickly downing more alcohol from his bottle and spewing fire covering a wide arc of the area. As Skull and the others moved away, he stomped his foot and knocked Skull away with a fiery kick.

"Skull!" Brave and Presto yelled as Shuten targeted them next. As Shuten went for a fiery kick, the Gamblers dodged and activated their _**Living Weapons**_.

Combining their water and wind attacks, Brave and Presto conjured a giant tidal wave that poured over the vicinity. Shuten quickly got swept back by their tidal wave. After being slammed into a wall, Shuten fell in a heap. As Brave and Presto recollected themselves, Shuten raised his head, laughing excitedly.

"Yeah, now that was fun! Let's have some more fun! Let's drink some more!" Shuten roared, preparing to drink more from his bottle, but an electric blast shattered his bottle into pieces. As he whipped around behind him, Skull was back on his feet and readying his mace.

"You want fun, how's this for fun?!" Skull rushed Shuten. When the Yokai spat fireballs, Skull smacked them away with his mace. As he lunged and got in close range, he smacked Shuten's face twice with his mace. Then, he cracked Shuten's lower jaw with his mace. "Hey, I think I just knocked some teeth out of ya!"

Shaking his head, Shuten spat a few teeth out.

"Heh, I think your new look suits ya! Ok, William, let's finish him off!" Skull roared as the Persona blasted Shuten with _**Maziodyne**_. When water and electricity mixed, Shuten's body was further electrocuted. Following that, Skull executed _**God's Hand**_ on the Yokai, delivering the finishing blow to Shuten. "And that's all she wrote!"

Letting out subdued laughter, Shuten collapsed to a knee. "Well done, boy. You and those two showed your worth to me… now, let's have a drink together…" He fell and dissolved into embers.

"I'll drink for myself, thanks," Skull snorted.

"Skull, we're heading out to find Yumeko!" Presto called out to him.

"Come one, we might find the others with her, too!" Brave said as she and Presto headed off.

Nodding, Skull followed them. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

* * *

_**The National Diet Building (** _ _**国会議事堂** _ _**)/Central Hall/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

Taking their brawl inside the central hall of the Diet Building, Tamamo, Mina, and Kyosuke isolated Otakemaru from the others. As they fought off the Yokai, Kyosuke unleashed his Yokai Shift and used his raw power to slam Otakemaru through a wall. While Kyosuke and Otakemaru crashed through a wall, Tamamo lunged at Otakemaru and tossed fireballs from her nine tails. Otakemaru swiftly sidestepped, shifting away to the right side. Then, with his red Fire Sword, he swung and conjured a fiery explosion that knocked Tamamo back.

"Yumeko!" Mina called out as she dove into Otakemaru. However, the Yokai quickly sidestepped and swiftly came up behind her. Readying his Ice Sword, he manifested an ice pool, which exploded under Mina's feet. Mina was tossed far back.

As Tamamo recovered, she readily prepared to lunge at Otakemaru, but the Yokai face grabbed her and slammed the nine-tailed Compulsive Gambler into a wall. Applying a one-handed chokehold, he slammed her hard several times into the wall. Then, he tossed her and smashed her face-first into another wall.

"Now, you die human! And once I've slain you, Tamamo-no-Mae will return to the fold!" Otakemaru squeezed Yumeko's neck tight.

As she kicked and gasped for air, Tamamo was at Otakemaru's mercy. Before he could crush her larynx, Kyosuke tackled Otakemaru and consecutively slashed him with powerful ōdachi strikes. Each strike did more damage than the last, but Otakemaru used his Lightning Sword, striking the ground and conjuring lightning strikes that covered the area. Kyosuke was caught in the lightning field and paralyzed. Otakemaru then struck him back with a lightning strike.

"Hey, Otakemaru!" Tamamo shouted as she rose on her feet. When the Yokai turned and faced her, the Compulsive Gambler's face contorted with an insidious and maniacal grin. Her usually red eyes widened with an evil and gleeful expression coupled with sharp teeth forming in her mouth. "Why don't we play a game?! The first one that gets hit has their limbs removed?"

Scowling, Otakemaru blasted her back with a lightning strike with his Lightning Sword.

"I'm in no mood for your games, human!"

"Oh, but this is Tamamo-no-Mae's idea. You see, she and I have formed a bond. She's taken a liking to me. If you were to kill me, she would never forgive you, Otakemaru!" Tamamo smirked as she methodically stalked toward Otakemaru.

"Enough!" Otakemaru roared, striking the ground with his Fire Sword, conjuring a fiery explosion that pushed Tamamo back.

However, Tamamo got down on all fours and giggled evilly. "Ouch, that hurt, Otakemaru! Well, have it your way, but Tamamo-no-Mae isn't interested in rejoining your cause. So, why don't we tell you how we really feel about you?!" With that, a fiery cloak formed over the Compulsive Gambler, transforming her into the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Upon witnessing the Nine-Tailed Fox manifest, Mina and Kyosuke watched Otakemaru fighting off the beast. As Otakemaru conjured an energy disc, he tossed and knocked the Nine-Tailed Fox back with his _**Phantom Disc**_. Then, he hastily performed a forward burst attack and slashed her with his sword. After being struck down by Otakemaru's swords, the Nine-Tailed Fox flung three of her nine tails at Otakemaru and slammed him into a wall. Flinging herself at Otakemaru, the Nine-Tailed Fox claw swiped at the Yokai, but Otakemaru moved away and manifested a second sword, which he used to perform a double slash on her.

Leaving himself occupied with the Nine-Tailed Fox, Mina manifested Saoirse and imbued her katana with its Ki. Swinging her katana, Mina conjured her _**Living Weapon**_ and sent a tidal wave toward Otakemaru. After being swept back by Mina's attack, Kyosuke dashed over and vertically slashed Otakemaru's chest with his glowing ōdachi. Otakemaru quickly conjured ice projectiles from his head and fired Kyosuke with them. Slashing through Otakemaru's ice projectiles, Kyosuke ran into and picked up Otakemaru for a slam. Before he could pick the Yokai up for a slam, Otakemaru blasted the Shiftling down with a lightning strike.

Upon recovering from Kyosuke's attack, Otakemaru growled. "You thought you could defeat me like Hide?! I've grown much stronger since then!" He raised his dual swords to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly, Mina quickly folded her arms around Otakemaru's waist and effortlessly picked him up. Using all her physical upper body strength, she hoisted Otakemaru and dropped him with a back body slam. As Otakemaru stood, Mina rushed at him and unleashed a barrage of Ki-imbued fists, hitting him with fast punches. After knocking him down with an uppercut, Mina mounted Otakemaru and prepared to drive her katana into his chest. However, Otakemaru seized her blade with both hands and turned her blade around toward her head.

"And you, William's successor! Not even you are a match for me!" Otakemaru snarled, pushing the blade toward her head.

Try as she might, Mina couldn't match Otakemaru's strength. As the blade was mere inches from piercing through her forehead, the Nine-Tailed Fox dove into Otakemaru and pushed him away. As Otakemaru recovered to his feet, the Nine-Tailed Fox charged into him and bite his left shoulder. Otakemaru stabbed the Nine-Tailed Fox's face and neck with his swords.

"Kyosuke, we need to finish him while Yumeko has him occupied!" Mina called out, picking up her katana.

Hearing his colleague's plea, Kyosuke rushed toward Otakemaru and the Nine-Tailed Fox. In an instant, Otakemaru conjured a barrage of elemental swords, which tore through the ceiling and pierced into the Nine-Tailed Fox. Kyosuke hastily ran toward Otakemaru and drove his ōdachi through Otakemaru's torso. Then, Mina ran her katana through Otakemaru. Both then charged their Ki through their blades and unleashed their power into Otakemaru.

Roaring in pain, Otakemaru watched his body starting to break apart from their Ki dissolving him from the inside. As more of his body dissolved, Otakemaru resigned to his fate.

"How fitting to be defeated by Hide and William's successors… well done…" Otakemaru muttered, slowly turning toward the Nine-Tailed Fox as she turned back into Tamamo. "And Tamamo-no-Mae… you've settled for a human rather than your fellow elite Yokai. What a shame…" Looking up, his head started to dissolve as he let out his final breath before his presence was erased.

Collapsing together, Mina and Kyosuke sat side by side. Kyosuke turned back to normal. As she helped him up, they walked over and tended to Tamamo.

"Did we win?" Tamamo asked.

"Yes, Otakemaru is gone, but the fight is not over yet," Mina answered.

* * *

_**The Imperial Palace (** _ _**皇居** _ _**)/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

After they finished slaying the Lost and Yokai, the Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, the Revenants, Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger reconvened near the famous Imperial Palace. While recollecting themselves after some hard fought battles, they heard and felt a rumble beneath the ground.

"Great, now what?!" Panther grumbled in an irritated tone.

"An earthquake?!" Presto exclaimed.

"No, this has to be something else causing this!" Fox shouted.

"Over there!" Louis pointed toward eight whirlpools materializing in the lake surrounding the Imperial Palace.

" _ **Stand your ground, everyone!**_ " The White Tiger warned his compatriots.

Bursting out of the whirlpools, a large body, roughly 20-foot high and with a thick black scaly hide and gray underbellies, formed, extending at a length of 30 feet long. Then, six glowing spheres of light emerged from the snake's body, initially forming into six snakeheads. After the first six heads formed, two more snakeheads appeared to complete a full set of sight for the summoned the eight-headed abomination. Each head has distinguishing colors, single forehead horns, small yellow Amrita facial spikes, and different head protrusions. Each one has red eyes that scanned over their opposition.

The first and second heads, lacking elemental powers, each have distinguishing horn shapes. The first head has a long, curved white unicorn horn and the second has two white horns. The third head has red horns to determine its fire abilities. The fourth head has light blue horns, granting it water-based abilities. The fifth head has light green horns, giving it wind powers. A sixth head has bright yellow horns with lightning flashing over them. A seventh head has purple horns covered with rocks. The eighth and final head, acting as the main one, has dark red curved horns. With the power of discord, the main head communicated with the other seven heads while acting as the leader.

The main head with dark red horns opened its mouth, exposing its long sharp red fangs.

"No! It's the Yamata-no-Orochi!" Fox yelled with fearful eyes.

" _ **I recall William fought one at Azuchi Castle,**_ " the White Tiger recalled one of William's many life and death battles.

"How fitting I'm here to fight one myself," Mina remarked, reminding herself of being William's Saoirse successor.

"You won't be fighting it alone, Mina," Kyosuke reminded her of their collective allies.

"This reminds me of that Shadow variation we fought in Shido's Palace! Only we're now about to fight the real one!" Queen recalled as she intently faced down the Yokai.

"Holy shit, the readings from this thing are off the charts!" Oracle assessed Yamata-no-Orochi's power.

"It's no surprise. This is the legendary monster and not a Shadow version!" Mona added.

"Then, why don't we show this snake bastard what us Persona users are made of?!" Panther declared.

"Now, you're talkin', Panther!" Skull readied himself, tightly gripping his mace.

"Yes, we must slay this monster above all else!" Noir concurred.

"The spirit of Kamu Susano-o burns within Gorokichi and he's ready to slay Yamata-no-Orochi. The legendary battle shall be enacted one way or another!" Fox yelled out, brandishing his katana.

"You can also rest easy knowing we're here to help, too," Louis stated on the Revenants' behalf.

"And us as well!" Tamamo chimed in as she, Brave, and Presto stood poised for battle.

"After we defeated Otakemaru, nothing should stop us now," Kyosuke added as he and Mina readied their weapons against the Yokai threat.

"Alright, team! Let's give him hell!" Queen rallied the troops, using _**Marakukaja**_ to increase herself and her entire party's defenses as they charged and attacked Yamata-no-Orochi.

In response to its adversaries, Orochi's eight heads hissed and screeched while the Thieves and their allies spread out to attack each head.

Aided by Yakumo and Tamamo, Panther somersaulted into the air while evading the Fire Orochi Head's fire breath. Likewise, Yakumo and Tamamo avoided the Fire Orochi Head's scorching flames, which spread and burned down some trees. Summoning his Hound-Type Blood Veil from his coat, Yakumo's hounds fought off the Fire Orochi Head. Then, he ran his Oni Blade through the fire snake's torso. As Fire Orochi Head constantly tried to bite down on Panther, the red-clad Phantom Thief hopped around and struck the serpent's head with her whip. After hitting the Fire Orochi Head with fire dice, Tamamo summoned Nine Tails and distracted the fire snake, allowing Panther and Yakumo to strike the snake's vital points.

Running and jumping away from the Ice Orochi Head's ice breath, Fox leaped across the Imperial walls. The serpent's head then lunged at its Phantom Thief prey, but Fox dodged and stabbed the Ice Orochi's eye in blinded one side. Louis quickly jumped high into the air and landed on the serpent's back. As the ice serpent tried shaking the Revenant off, Louis used his Ogre-Type Blood Veil to grab on and stabbed it with his Enduring Crimson sword. Swinging his katana with sheer ferocity, Fox cut off one of the snake's horns with his _**Brave Blade**_.

Aided by Brave and Presto, Skull evaded the Lightning Orochi Head's bolt strikes. Conjuring his turtle shell shield, Presto stopped some bolts from electrocuting him and Brave. However, one bypassed Presto's defenses and struck Skull. However, Skull shrugged off the snake's lightning blast and jumped up, cracking the Lightning Orochi Head's chin with his mace. Imbuing her spear with Janomecho's Ki, Brave unleashed her _**Living Weapon**_ and knocked the Lightning Orochi Head away with a wind blast, almost causing its head to snap back with a whiplash effect.

Both Mona and the Wind Orochi Head flung wind attacks at one another. The result of their clashing wind affected the surrounding areas and damaged the Imperial Palace's structures. Suddenly, a barrage of shots blasted the Wind Orochi's Head from a distance. Mia provided Mona time to slash upward, cutting through the Wind Orochi Head's body. However, the snake countered with a headbutt, knocking Mona back. Conjuring ice pillars, Mia flung them at the Wind Orochi Head. As Mia battered the serpent with her _**Guard of Honor**_ , Mona healed himself. Picking up his slingshot, he fired a shot, which exploded in the snake's head. As smoke blinded the serpent, Mona blasted and knocked it around with _**Garudyne**_.

Aided by the White Tiger, Mina, and Kyosuke, Noir cast _**Makarakarn**_ and conjured a magic shield for herself and her cohorts. The Earth Orochi Head fired a purple breath at Noir, but the reflective shield deflected the beam toward the serpent. After getting hit by its own attack, the Earth Orochi Head collapsed forward, giving Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger opportunities to attack. As Mina and Kyosuke cut through the serpent, the White Tiger fired an eye beam into the monster. Readying her ax, Noir cracked the side of the serpent's head with it.

Queen, Jack, and Eva were tasked with contending against the three main Orochi heads. Jack and Eva dodged the two normal Orochi heads' bite attacks. In retaliation, attacking with his Executioner blade, Jack slashed one head and defended himself from the serpent's bites with his Hound-Type Blood Veil. Using her _**Volatile Storm**_ , Eva conjured and blasted blades of sand at the other head. While the two Revenants held off the two heads, Queen targeted the Discord Orochi Head.

The Discord Orochi Head manifested icicles out of thin air and fired them at Queen while also spewing his chaos breath. Queen sprang high into the air and unleashed _**Mafreidyne**_ on the three heads. With the attack powered by heavy nuclear energy, it was enough to damage them. Then, as the two normal heads lunged forward and seized Queen's arms, they lifted her upward. As Queen cried out struggling to break loose, the Discord Orochi Head hissed and hovered over its prey.

" _ **LET ME GO!**_ " Queen screamed at Orochi.

Before it opened up to devour her whole, Jack jumped up and plunged his sword into the Discord Orochi Head's neck. As the Revenant drew blood from the main serpent head, Eva fired bayonet shots at the Discord Orochi Head's neck. As Jack and Eva's efforts freed Queen, the Phantom Thief used her full strength to swing the two normal Orochi heads around while they still bound her arms. As a result, their necks got slammed around. Queen then blasted them with _**Mafreidyne**_ , causing the two normal Orochi heads to explode. One head was completely gone with blood profusely pouring out of its neck. The other one with the unicorn curved horn had its horn torn apart and half of its upper face melted off with its remaining eye falling out, slender veins are visibly seen, and its tongue was torn apart following the nuclear blast.

Roaring with sheer outrage, Yamata-no-Orochi's remaining six heads attacked the Phantom Thieves and their allies. Gusts of sonic wind from the serpent's mouths blew toward the fearless vigilantes and their allies, as the sheer force of its winds shook the nearest city buildings and skyscrapers. The six heads then fired their energy elemental breaths, blasting away the Thieves and their allies toward the Imperial Palace grounds.

Despite their dramatic fall, the Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, the Revenants, Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger rose and defiantly faced down Orochi. In response against their defiance, the divine serpent hissed and screeched at its enemies.

"He's not going to give up without a fight!" Mina gritted, tightening her grip on her katana.

Skull taunted Yamata-no-Orochi. "We're not gonna give up that easily, you goddamn snake!"

Yamata-no-Orochi heard that response and let out a loud screech.

"Oh, you pissed him off, monkey!" Mona scoffed.

"Not the kind of response that Orochi is looking for," Fox nodded his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you could understand what it was saying, Mona. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised?" Brave was taken aback.

"Then we're going to finish this battle!" Queen declared.

"And finish we will!" Louis added as he and the Revenants' eyes turned red.

Renewing their vigor for battle, the Phantom Thieves' Personas briefly materialized. Oracle and Al Azif powered up their teammates. Mina, Brave, and Presto powered themselves up and activated their Living Weapon states. Tamamo transformed into her Nine-Tailed Fox state. Kyosuke increased his Yokai Shift state. The Revenants healed themselves up and readied their weapons.

Without delay, the Phantom Thieves and their allies charged at Orochi once again.

Panther called forth Celestine and unleashed _**Blazing Hell**_ on the Fire Orochi Head. Spewing fire breath, the Fire Orochi Head's attack collided with and matched Panther's fiery attack. However, Panther screamed and pushed the flames towards the serpent's head, knocking it out. Striking the fire serpent head twice, Yakumo viciously slashed it with his Oni Blade. After Yakumo delivered his _**Two-Handed Sword Mastery**_ Gift, Panther ensnared the Fire Orochi Head's tooth with her whip and swung its head around, brutally ripping out its tooth by the rope of her whip. Letting out a pained scream, blood profusely dripped out of the serpent head's gum hole. Before it could retaliate, Panther blasted it back with her _**Agidyne**_.

Mina, Kyosuke, and Fox actively engaged the Ice Orochi Head. With a swing of her katana, Mina swept away a barrage of ice shards. Swinging his ōdachi, Kyosuke crushed the numerous ice shards heading his way. Fox summoned Gorokichi and slashed parts of the Ice Orochi Head's scales, revealing bits of its muscular skin veins. The Ice Orochi Head attempted to fire an ice beam, but Fox used _**Deadly Fury**_ from his Persona and seamlessly cut through the beam. Mina and Kyosuke took turns relentlessly slashing the Ice Orochi Head with their blades.

"Fox! C'mon, it's Showtime!" Panther called out from afar as Fox immediately and eloquently answered her call.

"Panther, I will assist anything you wish to visit upon them!"

Suddenly, the area distorted around the Fire and Ice Orochi Heads' surroundings. Befuddled, the heads faced the front doors of a traditional Japanese home. As the doors slid open, Panther and Fox walked into view posturing. Panther is seen posing with a red umbrella and Fox is seen preparing to draw out his katana at the first sign of danger.

"You stand before our princess!" Fox sharply chastised the snakeheads.

After performing an elegant dance with her umbrella, Panther turned around and conjured her whip.

"Not for long!" Panther delivered powerful whip strikes, flinging across the numerous floor tiles and sheets at the two serpent heads.

Then, Fox performed a quick slash of his katana, splitting all of the sheets and tiles in half, including delivering cutting strikes into the serpent heads' skin. Fox and Panther then posed together as the two heads screeched and collapsed with blood spewing.

"You're unworthy of my blade!" Fox declared.

"Very beautiful," Oracle chimed in, watching from inside her Persona.

While Brave and Presto distracted the Lightning Orochi Head, Skull mounted William's ship while coasting through the air. When the Lightning Orochi Head launched lightning bolts, Skull and his Persona gracefully evaded its devastating blasts. William fired his laser gun and blasted the Lightning Orochi Head. Then, taking advantage of the dazed serpent, Skull activated his _**God's Hand**_ and consecutively punched its head. Each powerful blow crushed the serpent as the weight of its neck collapsed and caused collateral structure damages.

The Wind Orochi Head expelled green wind beams and tornado bursts at Mona, Mia, and the White Tiger. The White Tiger sprinted ahead and evaded the wind attacks. As the beast jumped up, he lunged and claw slashed the Wind Orochi's head. Assisting and riding on the transformed Nekomata, Mona and Mia jumped off. Activating her _**Fusillade Rondo**_ , Mia targeted its head and fired a barrage of homing bullets. Following Mia's bayonet attack, Mona shot it with slingshot strikes. Then, the Phantom Thief mascot called forth Diego and fired _**Garudyne**_ at the Wind Orochi Head.

Aided by her Persona, Lucy, and Louis, Noir fought off the Earth Orochi Head again. The Earth Orochi Head conjured earthquakes with purple-lined energy. Sprinting into an imperial building, Noir and Louis took cover to avoid the earthquakes. Taking advantage of this, the Earth Orochi Head prepared to lunge at its prey with its jaws, but Noir's Lucy performed _**Tetrakarn**_ , manifesting a reflective shield that pushed back the serpent's head. Then, Louis rushed and stabbed the Earth Orochi Head's face with his sword. Quickly activating his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, the Revenant ripped into the serpent's head and tore out one of its eyeballs. As the serpent let out a pained screech, it fiercely headbutted Louis back, but Noir lunged forward and cracked its head with her ax. The serpent roared and tried shaking off the ax stuck to its forehead.

"Mona-chan, it's showtime!" Noir beckoned to the mascot.

Then, two spotlights beamed over the two players, Noir and Mona, who immediately distorted the field as their performance stage.

"We're on!" Noir announced as they hopped into the air. As Mona somersaulted, smoke exploded over him, turning him into his black van form again.

When the van landed, Mona's headlight eyes targeted their targets: the Wind and Earth Orochi Heads. Noir gracefully landed on the roof of the van as the Mona van headed straight for the snakeheads.

Readying her rocket launcher, Noir aimed for the heads. "You've been bad!" With that, she fired four consecutive missiles, two blasting the ground around the Orochi heads. One blasted the Earth Orochi Head. The fourth missile collided against the Wind Orochi Head. The blasts dealt enough damage to knock them down in a bloody heap.

Meanwhile, Queen & Agnes, Jack, Eva, and the Nine-Tailed Fox held down the main skirmish against the Discord Orochi Head. As she jumped high into the air, the Nine-Tailed Fox scored a few fiery blasts and claw strikes on the Discord Orochi Head's face. Jack's hound heads grappled with and bit into the Discord Orochi Head's sides. As the serpent shook off Jack's hounds, the Revenant jumped up and slashed its face with his sword. Activating her _**Sand Edge**_ Gift, Eva assisted by conjuring sand from the ground, which had enough force to push back the serpent's main head.

With all this going on, Queen rode Agnes toward the Discord Orochi Head. Fighting back against its adversaries, it tossed darkness columns and ice shards toward the Phantom Thief's way, who swiftly evaded the incoming attacks. As it fired its chaos breath at the group, everyone spread out, but Queen jumped off her Persona and somersaulted high into the air. As she reached the serpent's height, she unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, delivering punishing and skin breaking blows to the Discord Orochi Head. As the serpent reeled from her powerful blows, Queen landed an uppercut into its lower jaw, knocking its reptilian brains around.

"Skull, we're up!" Queen beckoned the skull-masked Thief, who bolted over to her.

"Ready whenever you are!" Skull answered the call.

Just then, the Discord Orochi Head's surroundings distorted to the old American western scene with the sunset in the backdrop. The serpent head faced the opposite direction where Queen and Skull stood.

"Time to get a little crazy!" Skull said, receiving an elbow to the side from Queen.

"Stay focused!"

As the duo rushed the Discord Orochi head, the serpent tried to bite them, but the Thieves quickly evaded its reach. Queen jumped up and landed a flying kick in the serpent's face. Skull soared high in the air and cracked his mace over the Discord Orochi Head's crown and then smashed its face.

"Go for it!" yelled Skull.

Executing a hand seal, Queen rapidly unleashed a barrage of punches all over the Discord Orochi Head. After battering him with crushing blows, she passionately roared 'Atatatata!' before delivering the final punch and sliding passed the serpent head.

Skull then handed her a grape soda. "Thanks, ma'am!"

Once Queen crushed the can, the Discord Orochi Head's body erupted with blood spewing from its body. However, it didn't stop there for the Yokai serpent.

"Oh no! You guys aren't leaving me out of this!" Oracle shouted from inside her Persona. After pushing a button, a slot underneath Al Azif opened up, dropping a large green bomb in front of the Discord Orochi Head. Dropping out of her Persona, Oracle landed several meters from her bomb. As the lit fuse stopped, she ran over and checked it. "What gives?" After a few taps, the bomb exploded, blowing away Oracle but critically injuring the serpent head.

Letting out a pained screech, the Discord Orochi Head became enraged and lunged directly for Oracle. However, Queen swiftly stepped in Oracle's way and took the blow for her.

"Queen!" Oracle cried out.

"Mako-chan!" Noir shouted as she and Louis stormed toward her.

Having captured its prey, the Discord Orochi Head opened its mouth. Taking the initiative, Queen jumped through and entered its body as the mouth closed.

" _ **MAKOTO!**_ " The Phantom Thieves and their allies, except Noir, shouted.

" _ **MAKO-CHAN!**_ " Noir shouted for her newfound lover.

* * *

_**Inside Yamata-no-Orochi** _

As Queen slid down through Orochi's neck, she heard a loud pulsating sound nearby. Quickly scouring the innards of the beast, she noticed a large beating heart. She noticed veins of the serpent attached to the organic heart.

"I have you now!" Queen cried out, taking her chance and summoning Agnes behind her. Drawing power from her Third-Tier Persona, she unleashed her _**Atomic Flare**_ and obliterated the serpent's living core, causing it to explode.

* * *

_**The Imperial Palace (** _ _**皇居** _ _**)/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

Suddenly, Yamata-no-Orochi stopped the assault on its opponents. All six of his remaining necks flailed around and shook violently. Having realized this, the Thieves and their allies concluded this was Queen's doing.

Suddenly, flashes of light burst out of the ancient Yokai's body. Letting out its final screen, Yamata-no-Orochi's body violently exploded. A rain of blood poured all over the area. Bloody intestines and scattered pieces of Yamata-no-Orochi splattered over the Imperial Palace and the local vicinity. Everyone was covered by the bloody filth, causing some to nearly throw up. Then, the essences of the divine Yokai vanished along with the putrid smell that covered and stained the area.

"No, Mako-chan!" Noir screamed as the Thieves and their allies initially feared the loss of their secondary team leader.

"Wait! Look!" Mina pointed toward pieces of rubble and Orochi's remains moving on their own.

The group saw Queen coming out of Orochi's mouth alive and well.

" _ **MAKOTO!**_ " Queen's friends called out to her. Noir ran through and ran over to embrace Queen.

"Mako-chan!" Noir tearfully cried out. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Hey, take it easy, Haru!" Queen smiled and hugged her lover back.

"Hey, you had us scared there," Louis added, stepping in to pat Queen's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, but I took care of it."

"Please don't do that to us again," Mona sighed with relief, taking a few deep breaths.

"My, you two have certainly gotten close," Fox said, making hand motions as if he were taking snapshot photos of Queen and Noir.

Both Queen and Noir released each other while turning around and holding each other's hands.

"Oh god, I'm glad that's gone!" Panther shrieked, noticing the blood and remains that covered her and the others faded away.

"Lucky us this is a distorted world," remarked Brave.

"That was quite the intense battle with the legendary monster. This will forever be ingrained in my mind," Fox dramatically said.

"Yeah, I'd rather forget I was covered in its blood and shit," scoffed Skull.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled near them. Then, a black mist materialized, summoning a Yokai army. The army consisted of various Yokai mooks, including some Yoki and Magatsu Warriors.

"Oh geez, more of these pushovers?!" Oracle scoffed.

"Datenshi is certainly keeping us busy!" Presto exclaimed.

Shaking his head, the White Tiger addressed the Thieves and Revenants. " _ **You go then. I'll stay here with the Guardian Spirit wielders.**_ "

"You want us to stay?" Tamamo asked the transformed Nekomata.

"Don't you worry! We'll take care of these freaks for you!" Brave solemnly vowed, brandishing her spear for another round.

"Go help Joker, Sion, Tennyo, and the others while you're still able!" Mina said.

"Thank you all so much. I am getting worried about Joker," Panther nodded.

"You heard them, guys! Let's get going!" Mona declared.

As she faced the Revenants, Queen addressed them. "And after what you've all shown us, we can depend on you."

"Yes, we want to save Sion as much as you do," Louis replied.

With a smile, Queen replied earnestly. "Then, let's do it and stop Datenshi."

As the Thieves and Revenants headed for the National Diet Building, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, Kyosuke, and the White Tiger fought off the Yokai forces.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Tokichiro II**_ \- Battles against Yokai in Distorted Tokyo.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Kashin Koji II**_ \- Encountering Otakemaru and Shuten Doji.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Towards the Eternal Glory -Fury-**_ \- The reappearances of cognitions of Sion's friends. Lady Osakabe and four greater Lost are summoned. Yokai Joker's group head inside the National Diet Building, while the rest stay behind and about to fight their enemies.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **End Credits**_ **-** \- Confronting Datenshi inside the National Diet Building with conversations before the battle against him.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle B2 - (Boss Battle Theme)**_ \- vs. Datenshi.  
 _ **Bellum (Beyond Fear) - DLC Instrumental Alt. Version**_ **\- Code Vein** \- vs. greater Lost.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Shuten Doji**_ \- Fighting and defeating Shuten Doji.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Lady Osakabe**_ \- Fighting and defeating Lady Osakabe.  
 **Nioh 2 OST -** _ **Otakemaru**_ \- vs. and defeating Otakemaru.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Yamata-no-Orochi**_ \- vs. Yamata-no-Orochi.  
 **Sawano Hiroyuki -** _ **Dragon Rises**_ \- Second half of vs. Yamata-no-Orochi and defeating the legendary serpent.

* * *


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Goddess and Her Persona's Ascendancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/19/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XVIII: The Goddess and Her Persona's Ascendancy** _

* * *

_**The National Diet Building (** _ _**国会議事堂** _ _**)/Chambers of the House of Councilors/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/1:20 PM (JST)** _

As he parried Sion and Tennyo's attacks, Datenshi barely gleaned behind him as Crow came charging behind him. The Angel of Hope produced a barrier to halt Crow's advance. Then, he flew forward, pushing Sion and Tennyo against a wall. Preparing to shoot them with his _**Arrows of Light**_ , Joker summoned Satanael.

Upon firing _**Riot Gun**_ , Datenshi guarded himself with a barrier, deflecting the fallen angel's attack. Seizing the advantage, Sion jumped Datenshi from behind and struck him with his _**Circulating Pulse**_. After slashing Datenshi's back with repeated slashes with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro, the Revenant then kicked Datenshi into Satanael, as the Persona fired _**Sinful Shell**_ through his left wing. After his left wing was torn off, Joker quickly turned to Violet.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Let's do this, Ren-senpai! It's our time to shine!"

Suddenly, Datenshi watched his surroundings transform from Chambers of the House of Councilors to the inside of a cathedral. Confused but seemingly not impressed, Datenshi scoured for his two enemies. He didn't even notice Violet running up a stairway. Violet abruptly paused when she spotted Joker swinging toward her using his grappling hook.

"Shall we?" Violet coyly asked as Joker scooped her up and flew around the cathedral's ceiling. As they wove around several pillars, Joker pointed his pistol and fired at Datenshi. Caught off guard, Datenshi barely noticed the incoming bullets. After receiving a few bullets, he then narrowly dodged more bullets. Joker then tossed Violet into the air.

"He's yours!" Joker called out as Violet somersaulted into the air and dove into Datenshi. Just then, Violet's older sister reappeared and grabbed Violet's hand.

"We're on!" Violet cried out as she and her sister performed a duet dance. Then, they finished their dance by slashing Datenshi with their rapiers. Completing their dance, Violet announced. "Now, our grand finale!" As Kasumi vanished, Violet leaned into Joker's arms."We did it, senpai!"

Having been cut by Violet's attacks, Datenshi chortled. "Excellent form, but I'm still standing."

"Not for long!" Sion called out, running up toward Datenshi with his dual weapons. As he swung his dual blades, Datenshi narrowly dodged, but then Tennyo jumped over Sion and cast _**Divine Thorn**_ , which shattered the Angel of Control's barrier. This enabled Sion to invoke his _**Final Journey**_ , which increased his health and abilities. "It's over for you, Kanashī Seishin!"

As Sion ran toward Datenshi, the Angel of Control smirked and beckoned him to deliver his attack.

"Are you sure you want to finish me off? If I die, you cease to exist."

"I've already decided! I don't even need to kill you to beat you!" Sion shouted, surprising Datenshi with quick and multiple slashes with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. After hitting him with his barrage of strikes, Sion kicked Datenshi far back, sending him flying into the ceiling.

Aided by his Persona, Satanael, Joker fired his _**Riot Gun**_. Violet fired shots from her rifle. Crow unleashed _**Megidolaon**_. Seeing their attacks coming, Datenshi dodged and enveloped himself in a golden sheen of light.

"Well done. Between your Metaverse abilities, Persona, and Revenant abilities, I'm finding myself in a bind here. Your battles with the Yokai and Lost have increased your abilities and prepared you for this moment," the Angel of Control gave an effervescent chuckle. Just then, the golden light continued to seamlessly consume him. Hanging above him is the image of Yaldabaoth, whose essence began shrinking down to human size and merged with Datenshi. The Persona's body then split itself as its pieces combined with Datenshi.

"Damn, I don't like this," Crow muttered dreadfully.

"Yaldabaoth!" Joker painstakingly eyed the God of Control's essence merging with Datenshi and changing his outward appearance.

"I'm ready to fight, Ren-senpai," Violet vowed, tightly gripping her rapier.

"Sion! Are you ok?" Tennyo asked, noticing Sion's face contorting with pain as a vibrant red aura flared over him. "This technique appears dangerous! You'll need to get out of it!"

"Sorry, but I can't…" Sion replied, gritting his teeth. "But, if I'm going down, I'm taking the bastard with me."

Upon hearing this, Tennyo grimaced. "You can't!"

Suddenly, the golden sheen surrounding Datenshi shattered like glass as hundreds of shards shot across the room. Joker and the others took cover, avoiding getting splintered by the glass shards. As they looked up, Datenshi materialized in his new form. With Yaldabaoth's body fully merged with Datenshi, the Angel of Control became a being of armored light. Yaldabaoth four golden-armored wings were on full display across Datenshi's back. He has on a faceless golden helmet, which was once Yaldabaoth's head. His entire armored body of white, black, and gold trim flashed across his magnificent form.

Descending from the ceiling, Datenshi raised his arms and examined his new armored body. A calm but devilish smirk adorned the man's face, sensing his power has greatly increased. He noted the apprehensive looks on everyone's face, eliciting a composed chuckle from the Angel of Control.

"I can see from your speechless looks, you now marvel at my power. Yes, tremble before me. For not even fallen angels can defeat me now," Datenshi said, eyeing Satanael, his body remembering being shot and destroyed by Satanael's finishing blow. "Having merged with the God of Control, I've ascended into an almighty angel sent to punish those who've dug too deep the rabbit hole. Your fates have all been decided. For I, Yaldabaoth ΩX, will purge your pestilence away."

The Phantom thief trio, Sion, and Tennyo readied stances, but Yaldabaoth ΩX's aura unleashed a powerful wave, which wiped out the entire chamber, tossing back, ripping apart and destroying the seats in the room. His power even caused enough pressure to tear open the ceiling and bring it down. As the Thieves, Sion, and Tennyo escaped the collapsing ceiling, Satanael stopped the falling debris with _**Sinful Shell**_.

Suddenly, Satanael was quickly wiped out by Yaldabaoth ΩX's aura, who sauntered toward the group.

"That's for the Yaldabaoth part of me. Now, we can pick up where we left off, my friends," Yaldabaoth ΩX said, not showing the least bit of concern with his adversaries.

"I've only got a limited time left, Hifumi. We've got to make this count," Sion murmured to her.

"What do you mean by 'limited time'?" She asked as Sion turned and faced Yaldabaoth ΩX. As he flung himself toward Yaldabaoth ΩX, she screamed. "Wait, Sion!"

Approaching the Angel of Control, Sion fiercely attacked him with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. To Sion's shock, Yaldabaoth ΩX effortlessly parried his attacks.

"What are you surprised about, Sion? Is my power too powerful for you? Have my reflexes gotten better?" Yaldabaoth ΩX asked as Sion backed away and sprang forward to attack him again. "Predictable. You're intending to attack me now because you've utilized a technique which increases your power, but it comes with a cost: your life."

Upon hearing this, the Thieves and Tennyo were shocked, but none were more horrified by this revelation than Tennyo. Unable to take this news to heart, Tennyo almost dropped to her knees. She watched Sion vigorously attacking Yaldabaoth ΩX as if his life depended on it.

"Hifumi, snap out of it! Sion needs our help!" Joker called out to her, but she was still deep in thoughts and worried over Sion. "Violet, Crow, help Sion!" The Phantom Thief quickly raced over and knelt in front of Tennyo. "Hifumi! Hey, Hifumi! Listen, Sion needs our help!"

Tennyo was unresponsive.

"How can we be sure Datenshi isn't lying? Sion might be reckless, but he wouldn't… would he?" He asked, noticing the scared glare in Tennyo's eyes. "What did Sion tell you?"

"He didn't… tell me anything, but the technique he used… he said if he's going down, he's taking Datenshi with him."

"Then, he's taking a gamble!" Joker gritted as he grabbed Tennyo's hand. "Please, Hifumi, regardless we need to help him beat Datenshi. He can't beat him alone, especially not now!"

Shaking her head, Tennyo felt a rush of anxiety coursing through her. She felt a lump in her throat and her mouth becoming dry.

"Please, Hifumi."

As Joker's words reached her, Tennyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tightening her grip on her ko-naginata, Tennyo stood and faced Joker.

"You're right. I can't wallow in fear of what might happen. Sion does need us."

Joker nodded. "That's the gambling spirit I've always admired about you."

"Then, let's take this gamble and if we are to lose, let's lose with grace, but I don't intend to lose my life or Sion's!" Tennyo boldly yelled out. Having regained some confidence thanks to Joker, she and the Phantom Thief rushed toward the fray where Sion, Crow, and Violet engaged Yaldabaoth ΩX in a heated battle.

As Yaldabaoth ΩX conjured and fired his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ , Crow and Violet's Personas defended them from the Angel of Control's onslaught. Using Ella, Violet cast _**Kougaon**_ on the Angel of Control and slashed him with her _**Sword Dance**_. With Hereward, Crow cast _**Debilitate**_ , seemingly neutralizing the Angel of Control. When Crow went for his _**Riot Gun**_ , Yaldabaoth ΩX fired energy beams, halting Crow's attack. As Violet came to Crow's defense, the Angel of Control fired beams toward her, but Sion stepped in and cut through his attacks with his blades.

Once Joker and Tennyo joined in, the former summoned Raoul. Using _**Heat Riser**_ , he increased Tennyo's power, giving her a boost to fight Yaldabaoth ΩX. Using Raoul, Joker cast _**Eiagon**_ , which barely did minimal damage to Yaldabaoth ΩX. However, the Third-Tier Persona's attack garnered Yaldabaoth ΩX's attention.

"So, this is the power of a higher level Persona. Yes, the Yaldabaoth in me recognizes this Persona is more powerful than Satanael, but it won't be enough of a decisive factor," Yaldabaoth ΩX declared, firing powerful beams from his body.

Targeted by the Angel of Control's _**Ω Rays of Control**_ , Joker narrowly escaped from being decimated. Raoul quickly collided head-on with the Angel of Control's attack, defending Joker from the rays.

Meanwhile, Tennyo jumped high into the air and fired her _**Divine Thorn**_ at Yaldabaoth ΩX. However, the Angel of Control nullified her lightning attack. He then flew up and snatched her arm, flinging her toward Sion, who dove in and caught her. However, Yaldabaoth ΩX didn't stop and formed a golden sphere with one hand. As he tossed his _**Supernova**_ , he overwhelmed the Thieves, Sion, and Tennyo with its destructive force. Joker, Crow, and Violet's Personas were also wiped out.

"It's amazing how much power I wield now. Even I'm afraid of it," Yaldabaoth ΩX muttered, flabbergasted with how quickly he defeated his opponents. Gazing over the decimated chamber, he saw Joker, Sion, Tennyo, Crow, and Violet lying in a heap and critically hurt from his attack. "Please do not take this personally, but I never had ill intentions towards any of you, especially not you, Sion. I'm sorry for telling you the truth, but I simply couldn't withhold it any longer."

As he barely started to move, Sion scowled. "You bastard…"

"It hurts me to hear you say that, Sion."

"You're full of crap."

"Well, allow me to indulge you on what I intend to do next. Once I've eased your pains, I'll give you all peaceful deaths. After I destroy this dimension, I intend to end my own life and suffering. So, I may be free of my curse and remove myself from Yaldabaoth's power. With the last of my power, I will return to my dimension and reunite with my wife in the afterlife," the Angel of Control raised his head, visualizing his beloved's face. "She's waiting for me. I know she is."

"Is she ok with what you're doing? I bet, she's suffering worse," Sion muttered, picking up his two weapons.

As Joker slowly came to, his blurred vision barely discerned Sion's face-off against Yaldabaoth ΩX. He then noticed his pistol laying in front of him and reached for it. Just then, a light arrow knocked the pistol away. Turning away, Joker furiously gazed toward the Angel of Control.

"This is between us, Phantom Thief. I'll be with the rest of you shortly," Yaldabaoth ΩX firmly stated.

"Datenshi! You can forget about seeing your wife again after I send you to hell!" Sion roared, running steadfastly at the Angel of Control. Brandishing his two blades, he attacked Yaldabaoth ΩX with reckless abandon.

"Back to your conventional attacks? How predictable, Sion!" Yaldabaoth ΩX taunted the Revenant, parrying and dodging Sion's double blades. When Sion attempted beheading him with his Queenslayer, Yaldabaoth ΩX caught his sword and repelled him with beams.

After being blasted away, Sion was swiftly put down. Yaldabaoth ΩX descended near his enemies and prepared his _**Ω Rays of Control**_.

"It's time for you to meet eternal sleep, children," Yaldabaoth ΩX declared.

With that, rays of light fired. Sion and Joker watched in horror as the beams headed for them first. Closing their eyes, they resigned to their fates.

However, out of the blue, Tennyo used her remaining power, conjuring three Shogi constructs in front of Joker, Sion, Crow, and Violet. Tennyo then manifested her _**Shogi Shield**_ , stopping Yaldabaoth ΩX's rays of light. Attempting to push back the Angel of Control's beams with her Shogi pieces, the rays converged into one beam and shattered her Shogi constructs. The beam then shot through Tennyo's chest, piercing her heart. Spitting a mouthful of blood, Tennyo collapsed as her mouth mask came off.

Upon watching Tennyo fall, Sion screamed a heart-wrenching cry. " _ **NO! HIFUMI!**_ "

"Si...on…" Tennyo weakly muttered, lifting her hand for him.

Even Yaldabaoth ΩX was taken aback by Tennyo's selfless act of courage, putting herself above Sion and the others. He hadn't intended to target Tennyo until after getting rid of Joker and Sion. Her sacrifice to save his clone made him reflect on the sacrifices his colleagues made to ensure his survival in the past wars in Osaka.

"Hifumi!" Sion called out, running over to retrieve his lover. As he tried shaking her lightly, she became unresponsive. Her eyes were closed. Her shallow breathing ceased. Her skin started to lose its natural color.

She was dead.

" _ **TOGO HIFUMI!**_ " The Revenant let out a heart-wrenching scream. Putting down Tennyo's body, blood poured from her. Some of her blood stained his clothes. Normally, he'd indulge in drinking blood, but he neglected his thirst and turned toward Yaldabaoth ΩX with sheer, raw anger. His eyes glowed bright red in response to the Angel of Control's actions. " _ **YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MURDERED HER!**_ "

Having lost his composure, Sion rushed headlong with Yaldabaoth ΩX and attacked him with blind rage. Joker, Crow, and Violet couldn't believe what they saw. With Hifumi gone, there was no one to restrain Sion's unbridled fury. Picking himself up, Joker summoned Raoul again and ran over to Tennyo. When Violet tried to heal Tennyo with _**Diarahan**_ , it was no use.

"Nothing I'm doing is reviving her! C'mon, wake up, Hifumi!" Violet pleaded, using Ella to try and revive the woman.

"And now without Hifumi, Sion's gone mad!" Crow exclaimed.

"Sion!" Joker called out to him, but his cries fell on the Revenant's deaf ears while he continued his blind assault on Yaldabaoth ΩX.

As he manifested his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, Sion delivered a brutal claw slash at Yaldabaoth ΩX, creating an impulsive shockwave that knocked the Angel of Control away. When Sion rushed forward and slammed down Yaldabaoth ΩX with his clawed hand, he unleashed fiery blasts and bombarded him with _**Frenzied Fire**_.

" _ **DIE, DATENSHI! FUCKING DIE ALREADY!**_ "

After inflicting reasonable damage to Yaldabaoth ΩX, Sion then dropped to his right knee and sank his head, heavily panting. Throwing his head back and roaring menacingly, a black and red aura radiated around the Revenant. As the aura engulfed Sion, he started mutating in front of his spectators. The effects of his _**Final Journey**_ and Hifumi's death took its toll on him.

Feeling his BOR Parasite pulsating inside his chest, Sion screamed with pain and fury. His screams became beastly bellows, which terrified Joker, Crow, and Violet. As Sion underwent his mutation into a Lost, he retained his humanoid size and appearance. The top of his head morphed into a crown-like appendage. His hairstyle was retained, but its color turned silver. Sion's eyes turned dark blue with black irises. His upper body clothing turned nearly all black with elements of his four Blood Veils meshed with his body. His Hounds became shoulder guard armor. His hands mutated into two Ogre claws. The Stinger now doubled as the Lost's tail. Spiked ivy shards spread all over his arms and legs. As he raised his face, he ripped the Revenant mask off him and wore a cruel smile, giving Joker, Crow, and Violet frightening vibes.

"What's happened to him?!" Crow shouted, taken aback by Sion's mutation into a Lost.

"Senpai, what is this?!" Violet cried out, her eyes widening with horror.

"He's transformed into a lost," Joker answered, grinding his teeth as Yaldabaoth ΩX floated down near the newly mutated Lost.

"So, your Lost transformation has manifested," Yaldabaoth ΩX acknowledged. "So, what shall I call you now? Veinragna?"

Hearing his new name, the Lost's cruel smile spread further across his face. He then let out a fierce roar and charged toward Yaldabaoth ΩX. Conjuring shards from his body, Veinragna fired them at Yaldabaoth ΩX. As Yaldabaoth ΩX blasted them with his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ , Veinragna quickly vanished out of his plain view.

When Yaldabaoth ΩX felt the Lost's presence behind him, he spun around but was met with a barrage of shards piercing his body. Veinragna drove both of his claws into the Angel of Control and ripped out pieces of his armor. Veinragna tail whipped Yaldabaoth ΩX away and grabbed his left leg with the same Stinger tail. Tossing Yaldabaoth ΩX around with his tail, Veinragna tossed the Angel of Control and slammed him into another wall.

"He just might be able to finish Datenshi!" Violet shouted.

"But, he lost all reason once Hifumi died! As soon as she died, this monster took over!" Crow reminded them. "Joker, we might have no choice but to put him down. He's going to present a threat to us."

Hesitant to take such a drastic measure, Joker watched Veinragna mercilessly tearing into Yaldabaoth ΩX. As he veered toward Tennyo's body, he closed his fists and turned, sending Raoul to attack Yaldabaoth ΩX first.

As Raoul tried to use _**Eigaon**_ , Crow's theory proved correct as Veinragna fiercely attacked the Persona.

"Fine. So be it!" Joker growled. "I'm sorry, Sion!" He used _**Eigaon**_ on Veinragna instead, knocking him toward the hole in the ceiling. As Veinragna landed on the collapsed rooftop, it set its sights on both Joker and Yaldabaoth ΩX. Readying its Queenslayer, the Lost swooped down and attacked Raoul first. As it wildly swung its blade at the Persona, Yaldabaoth ΩX blasted the Lost with beams and grabbed Veinragna's Queenslayer sword. Pulling away its sword, Veinragna stabbed Yaldabaoth ΩX with it.

While Joker and Raoul fought off Veinragna, the Angel of Control used this time to heal himself. Then, he was met with resistance from Crow and Violet, who sent their Personas to attack him.

"Don't think you're getting off easy, Datenshi!" Crow chastised him.

"This is all your fault! Hifumi is dead and Sion has turned into a monster because of you!" Violet scornfully berated the Angel of Control.

While fighting off their Persona, Yaldabaoth ΩX fired his _**Ω Rays of Control**_. As he kept Crow and Violet occupied, he healed himself from their assault and used his Yaldabaoth Persona, unleashing a huge prismatic power, which greatly damaged Crow and Violet. After knocking the two Thieves back, the Angel of Control faced the opposite way. He viewed Joker's fight against Veinragna.

As he fired rounds into Veinragna, Joker witnessed all of his bullets being deflected by the Lost's Ogre hands and Stinger tail. As Veinragna flung his tail at Joker, Raoul cast _**Phantom Show**_ , temporarily putting Veinragna to sleep.

"Forgive me, Sion," Joker readied his dagger and charged at the sleeping Lost.

Suddenly, Yaldabaoth ΩX fired another prismatic force, shoving Joker and Veinragna into a wall. Then, after hitting them with his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ , Yaldabaoth ΩX neutralized his two enemies.

"No one kills Sion on my watch," Yaldabaoth ΩX muttered, floating over toward a fallen Veinragna. Raising his hand, he prepared to finish the Lost off.

Just then, the other Phantom Thieves and Revenants arrived just in time to see Yaldabaoth ΩX about to finish off Veinragna. However, Veinragna quickly recovered and slashed the Angel of Control's chest. Veinragna then lunged into Yaldabaoth ΩX and pushed him into the opposite side of the chamber.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Louis exclaimed. "Is a Lost…?! No, that's…!"

"Sion!" Mia cried out fearfully.

"No way, that's really Sion?!" Yakumo shouted.

"Damn it, what did Datenshi do to him?!" Jack snarled.

"Datenshi must've turned him into a Lost somehow!" Eva said.

"Joker!" Panther and Mona cried out as they hurried over to him.

"Oh no! Hifumi!" Fox exclaimed as he and the others spotted Tennyo's body lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh no…" Noir gasped in horror, covering her mouth.

"Hifumi!" Queen cried out.

As the Thieves rushed over to Tennyo's body, the other Revenants quickly turned toward Yaldabaoth ΩX and attacked him. After each Revenant drove the Angel of Control back, they tried tending to Veinragna, who was beyond reason. The Lost viciously attacked his fellow Revenants, prompting Louis to use his Ogre-Type Blood Veil to hold Veinragna back.

"Sion, it's us! We have a good idea of why you transformed! That bastard killed Hifumi, didn't he?! And that caused you to snap and turn into a Lost!" Louis yelled out, reasoning with his friend. "We don't want to destroy you, Sion!"

"I hate to say it, but we might not have a choice. Once one turns into a Lost, there's no going back," Jack said, brandishing his Executioner sword.

"I wish there was another way," Eva sighed with sadness, lifting her Libertador bayonet and aiming for Veinragna.

"It can't end this way!" Mia cried out.

Suddenly, the Hound heads on Veinragna's shoulders came to life and attacked the Revenants. Yakumo invoked his Hound-Type Blood Veil, defending him and the others with his two Hound heads from Veinragna's. With its Queenslayer, Veinragna slashed and repelled Louis back.

"Louis!" Yakumo shouted.

Jack swiftly lunged forward and clashed swords with Veinragna. Eva quickly joined in and aided Jack.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this, Sion," Jack said regretfully, swinging his sword against Veinragna's Queenslayer.

Meanwhile, the Thieves looked up as Yaldabaoth ΩX descended near them. The Angel of Control welcomed them as he fired beams at them. As the Thieves evaded Yaldabaoth ΩX's attack, they summoned their Third-Tier Personas.

"This will be quite the fitting place for your demise, Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Yaldabaoth ΩX said as the sky above the assembly room opened with cracks. Invoking his reality warping abilities, the Angel of Control prepared to collapse the entire dimension and wipe out all of existence.

With the Thieves and Revenants preoccupied, Tennyo's body remained still. Now dead, her spirit had nowhere to go but the afterlife.

Or, did it?

* * *

_**?-?** _

Opening her eyes, the first thing Togo Hifumi saw were rays of white light seamlessly raining all over the place. Once she began to stir, Hifumi let out a muffled groan and raised her head. Grasping her face, Hifumi's blurred vision was clarified by the beams of white light that awoke her.

"Am I in heaven? Have I truly died?" Hifumi wondered aloud, bewildered by the pure white light surrounding the environment. While scouring the space, she heard her voice echoing far in the distance. Realizing she might be alone, she wandered and stepped into an endless meadow of white flowers.

Standing across from her is a 20-foot high white tree brimming with red bead-shaped objects, similar to the amber bead Sion brought with him, instead of leaves. These beads seemed to act like fruit for this specific tree. As Hifumi approached the pale tree, she placed her hand over it. Then, a red bead fell from a branch and landed in front of her.

"This is… this looks like that amber bead I touched," she identified its likeness and picked up the red bead. "Wait, this must be one of those Blood Beads Sion told me about."

"You are correct, Togo Hifumi. Those are artificially grown to supplement a Revenant's thirst," a new, mild-sounding woman's voice chimed in, catching Hifumi by surprise.

"Who's there?!" Hifumi called out as a ball of amber light appeared and shone brightly in front of her. "The amber bead?!"

"I am the life source that still dwells in this bead. It was you who inherited my essence and my powers. Furthermore, we are not in heaven. This is the space inside your mind."

"My mind space? Then, you must be…" Before Hifumi could finish, the glowing amber bead formed a humanoid body, manifesting an ethereal amber form initially until the light gained a solid and organic form.

Coming face to face with Hifumi is a pale-skinned woman with short, neck-length white hair with longer hair tips extending to her shoulders. Opening her eyes, Hifumi saw distinguishing golden yellow eyes. The woman has a demure face and a small nose. She is seen wearing worn and torn articles of white clothing akin to the top half of a dress and a white see-through cloth on her right forearm. The top part of her dress, a torn see-through top with thin straps, exposed her full-bosomed breasts, which Hifumi hardly paid any mind to. Her left wrist and forearm are covered in bandages. Her entire right left is heavily bandaged up to the thigh. Worn around her neck is a thin wire with a red gem in it.

"My name is Io. It's a pleasure to meet you, Togo Hifumi," the pale Revenant greeted her with sincerity. Walking barefooted toward Hifumi, Io grabbed her hands. "And you have my thanks for taking care of my Sion."

"But, is he really named Sion? According to Datenshi, he's just a clone of some Revenant, who has his likeness."

Softly smiling, Io nodded. "That may be true, but that doesn't invalidate his existence. He still has the likeness and living essence of the Revenant I accompanied on his journey where we come from. My amber bead just happened to fall into Sion's hands."

"What about the other Revenant Sion was based on?"

"I don't know, but I don't believe he is entirely gone."

"But, he couldn't save me from getting killed by Datenshi. I ended up sacrificing myself to save Sion. I've let him and you down, Io."

Io once again nodded, her soft smile fading. "You're wrong, Hifumi. You made the selfless sacrifice to save Sion. I would've done the same."

"But, it's over, isn't it? I've died and by extension, your powers cease as well."

"That's not true, Hifumi. This is merely a setback."

"It is? I don't quite understand? Am I truly dead?"

"You are, but my essence still courses through her body as we speak. You haven't realized it, but ever since you've inherited my essence and power, your body has undergone a mutation. Hifumi, have you not noticed your wounds quickly healing? And how you've been able to perform feats beyond human comprehension? You've been able to manifest abilities utilized by Revenants."

"Yes, I've realized this, but this is all because of your powers."

"My powers are yours now. You have made them your own and improvised them, far surpassing my expectations."

"So, am I becoming a Revenant? Like Sion and his friends?"

"No, you do not possess a BOR Parasite and you don't require blood for sustenance. You've only taken on some of the natures exhibited by Revenants, such as instant regenerative abilities, being able to manifest a Blood Veil, and performing superhuman feats, including super strength, speed, and durability attributes."

"Then, I'm like a demi-Revenant."

"Yes, more or less, but you're still more human than Sion, his friends, and me," Io openly smiled, shifting her eyes to her own hands holding Hifumi's. "Even now I can feel my essence growing inside you. However, what truly accelerated my growing essence in you was the beautiful intercourse you and Sion initiated the other night. That alone was enough to restore the form you see before you."

Hearing this, Hifumi's cheeks flushed and almost diverted her gaze from Io, who smiled. She couldn't feel any more awkward than what he was feeling right now.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of. That intercourse was the culmination of your love for Sion."

"I suppose."

"It was necessary to ensure my rebirth. Thank you, Hifumi."

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant with you."

"In a way you are, but only in a spiritual sense. You carry my spiritual seed within you. On top of that, your death was also necessary to ensure my power's growth within you."

"My death was essential? That's a grossly morbid thing to say, Io."

"Yes, you're quite right, but trust me when I say, this is a good thing," Io said, shifting toward the pale tree standing in front of them. The red beads on the tree started glowing in conjunction with the amber bead inside Io's body. "Do you feel that, Hifumi? Our powers are growing. Very soon you will open your eyes and return to the living world."

"I'm being resurrected?" Hifumi gasped, feeling a glowing warmth inside her chest. She noted a similar glowing amber ball manifesting inside her.

"Our power is needed to restore Sion, who has frenzied and turned into a Lost."

Upon hearing this, Hifumi's eyes filled with dread. "No…" Suddenly, Io conjured a visual screen, which displayed Veinragna attacking Louis and the others. Another screen materialized and showed Yaldabaoth ΩX overwhelming the Phantom Thieves. "Oh no, Sion! What's happened to him?!"

"Your death triggered this abhorrent transformation. Losing you was the last straw that caused him to snap and turn into this Lost abomination."

"Sion, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I let myself die!"

"It's ok, Hifumi. Please relax."

"How can I when Sion's in this state?! He told me when a Revenant turns into a Lost, there's no changing them back!"

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be correct, but not in this case."

"What do you mean?" Hifumi turned and questioned Io with skepticism.

"Do you see the tree in front of us? It is known as the Weeping Tree from my world. After I absorbed the relics, I transformed myself into this tree. It is a physical tree of life that kept me from falling into a deep sleep."

"Yes, I remember everything Sion told me. He said the Weeping Tree produced fresh Blood Beads, but your core spirit created the amber Blood Bead, which I made contact with and you willfully chose me to inherit your life essence."

"Did he tell you that I was derived from the Queen's power?"

"He did."

"Then, you also inherited the Queen's essence. My power and the Queen's can grant new life. Together, those elements created the Weeping Tree and in turn developed divine powers, which you have now inherited. You can grant life and make miracles happen, including reviving one's self."

Realizing this, Hifumi looked at her hands while trying to comprehend her own mortality. "I can resurrect myself? Have I become some kind of divine being?"

"You're still mortal, but you have inherited a power befitting a goddess. As long as my power remains with you, you'll be able to make anything impossible now possible."

"Am I able to save Sion with these powers?"

The pale Revenant nodded. "Why don't you try and see for yourself?"

Closing her eyes, Hifumi mulled her decision. As she walked up to the Weeping Tree, Hifumi placed a hand on it. The pale tree came to life as a white light enveloped its brilliant living form. Reopening her eyes, Hifumi faced Io with resolve.

"Then, what are we waiting for? I'm ready," she said, walking over to Io.

"I've also come to better understand how your world works while you showed Sion your world. There are very beautiful sights. I'd like to see more."

Hifumi smiled genuinely. "Maybe after we've beaten Datenshi, I can show you more."

"And after observing these Phantom Thieves, I've learned to better understand the mechanics of how these Personas work. They're manifested based on an individual's personality traits."

"So, you'd be something like my own Persona? Yes, I think I can vibe with that very well."

Io nodded. "I could be your Persona Vein."

"Alright, how do we do this?"

"This will take a moment. Hold my hand," the Persona Vein instructed as Hifumi grabbed Io's right hand. "Now, close your eyes and focus. Do not lose concentration. Wish to be revived back to the living world."

With that, the dark brown-haired woman closed her eyes. As she deeply focused, one person, came to her mind: Sion. In that instance, Hifumi's clothes transformed back into her Tennyo appearance.

"Yes, now make your desire come true."

Hifumi pursed her lips and whispered. "Bring me back to Sion and the others." With that, Io's body transformed into an ethereal form of light that phased through Hifumi and merged with her. A bright flash of white light enveloped Hifumi and the entire mindscape as the woman's spirit was being redirected to her body.

* * *

_**The National Diet Building (** _ _**国会議事堂** _ _**)/Chambers of the House of Councilors/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/1:55 PM (JST)** _

Having decisively defeated the Phantom Thieves, Yaldabaoth ΩX floated over his defeated adversaries. On the other side of the courtroom, Veinragna quickly made short work of the Revenants.

Wearing a peaceful expression, the Angel of Control addressed the Thieves. "It is futile. Sion has defeated his friends and now you're all about to meet the same fate. However, I can spare you the suffering you'll endure if Sion gets his hands on you. I can spare you the anguish of forcing you to fight your friend. My angels and I decided to give you quick and painless executions."

"We're not going to let you get the satisfaction," Joker rebuked, intensely glared down Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"I'm afraid this is the end," Yaldabaoth ΩX murmured, as he powered up a massive energy sphere to throw at the Phantom Thieves.

Standing united and facing imminent death, the Phantom Thieves stood ready to defend themselves from the coming attack. They had doubts if their last defenses could help them survive. As the Revenants tried moving, Veinragna interceded their path.

Finally, the Angel of Control tossed his sphere, which closed in and prepared to engulf the Phantom Thieves.

Suddenly, a burst of white light dissolved the sphere, much to everyone's surprise, including Yaldabaoth ΩX's. Then, in that instant, the same white energy engulfed Veinragna and subdued him from killing the Revenants. Letting out a howling scream, Veinragna dropped to his knees. The light quickly cleansed Veinragna, purging the Lost's form.

"That was too close!" Crow blinked in bewilderment.

"How did that happen?!" Violet cried out.

"We're alive, but how?!" Mona pondered.

"Take a good guess. It's Hifumi!" Queen called out in pointing to the source of the energy, which came from Hifumi's glowing body.

All the blood Hifumi lost was reabsorbed into her body. Her grisly wound closed up and healed. As her heart was restored, a loud heartbeat was heard, which rejuvenated Hifumi to life, as her eyes shot wide open. She slowly started rising off the ground. Having been brought back to life, her humanity was replaced with a divine nature, something beyond a power beyond comprehension.

"She's alive?!" Oracle exclaimed in disbelief.

"She's been revived!" Noir cried out.

"Holy shit, look at what she's doing now," Skull pointed everyone to Hifumi floating toward the Revenants.

Upon realizing this, the Revenants saw a glowing Hifumi standing in front of Veinragna. She has a hand on Veinragna's forehead. Channeling more white light into the Lost, she shattered the Lost's outer shell, causing it to dissolve. As the Lost's body fell apart, Sion stood in the creature's place, letting out a deep breath and opening his eyes.

"Sh-She purified Sion?!" Mia cried out in shock.

"This is certainly new," Yakumo remarked.

"Indeed, and the first time we've seen one of our kind being cured of becoming a Lost," Louis quietly observed Hifumi holding Sion.

Suddenly, the same white light restored the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants to full health.

"And our powers have been fully restored!" Eva exclaimed.

"Hifumi truly pulled it all out for us," Jack stated.

"But, the question is how is she still alive?" Louis wondered.

"That's what I'd like to know, too," Joker added as Hifumi turned around while holding a rejuvenated Sion.

"Do you remember the amber bead? Well, its power within me revived me. I also…" Hifumi turned to face the Revenants. "I also met _her_."

"By her, you mean… you met Io?" Louis queried.

Upon hearing this, Sion smirked. "I knew this power felt so familiar. She saved us all."

Yaldabaoth ΩX muttered with intrigue. "You mean, the source behind the Weeping Tree? Yes, I see how and why this divine power feels familiar. I never would've imagined that Revenant's miraculous power would resurface to save you all."

With Hifumi and Sion at the forefront, the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants amassed in unison as they intensely faced Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"You took a big gamble and lost in this Shogi game, Datenshi," Sion referenced his and Hifumi's couple of Shogi plays to their current situation.

Suddenly, Hifumi's eyes turned to gold as everyone watched Io's ethereal form overlap and seemingly possess the woman's body. With a steely gaze, the Persona Vein's voice came out of Hifumi's lips, disapprovingly addressing the Angel of Control. " _Killing Togo Hifumi ended up being your costly mistake, Kanashī Seishin. In doing so, you've accelerated my revival. Together, our power will help our friends defeat you._ "

With a calm and collective sneer, Yaldabaoth ΩX rebuked against her. "Then, bring your worst."

As the Thieves and the Revenants tried comprehending how Io could control Hifumi, Sion and Joker turned toward Hifumi. They saw her and Io facing them and genuinely smiling.

"Hifumi… Io. Which one are you now?" Sion asked her.

" _We are one now_ ," Hifumi responded in her and Io's synchronized voices.

"Hifumi, Io… whoever, thank you," Joker said.

Just then, Io's ethereal form surrounding Hifumi vanished.

As the veil of white light was fully immersed with Hifumi, her appearance changed to reflect the divine power coursing through her. Floating high into the air and through the torn ceiling, Hifumi's body slowly turned on its own. Her Tennyo cloth dissolved, replaced with a new wardrobe. She gained Io's white worn and torn revealing clothing but lacking the bandaged clothing on her arms and legs. Forming on her head is a cyan blue shrine maiden's tiara-shaped headpiece coupled with hair accessory amber knots. Sprouting from her back are six feathered, angelic wings. Her long dark hair turned solid white, reflecting Io's essence taking over. Even her face gained some of Io's demure features. Completing her conversion, Hifumi's green eyes turned bright gold.

"Hifumi?!" Sion yelled out, marveling at his love interest's divine ascension. He noted her white hair, torn clothing, and golden eyes, which reminded him of Io. "It can't be…!"

"She looks like Io!" Mia cried out.

"I'll be damned, you're right," Jack was taken aback by Hifumi's new outward appearance sharing likeness with their old friend.

"So, this light is Io's essence! Sion, this is all due to the amber bead, correct?!" Louis asked, addressing his friend.

With his eyes laser focused on Hifumi, Sion watched her descend near him and the Revenants.

Gazing down on Sion, Hifumi peacefully smiled. "Yes, it's me. Thanks to Io, I've been revived. We are now one."

"Have you become something like a goddess?" Sion asked.

"I would say that's possibly a given," Hifumi replied to the Revenant.

"So, who are you now?" Joker asked.

The divine Hifumi gave her answer. "If I needed a name, perhaps I should be called Shin-Io."

"Shin-Io?" Joker questioned.

" _New_ Io then? Well, you are like a renewed Io now," Yakumo nodded approvingly.

"But, you're still Hifumi, too?" Panther asked her.

Nodding, Shin-Io answered. "Of course, like I said we are one now."

"How is this possible?" Yaldabaoth ΩX asked the newly born goddess before he realized. "Unless… have you and Sion made love together? I sense my sense within you. He had to have inseminated inside you. Coupled that with Io's essence and your human willpower, you've been able to achieve a transcended state, Togo Hifumi?"

As soon as Yaldabaoth ΩX revealed these facts, everyone across the room was bewildered over the reasoning behind Hifumi's sudden resurrection and goddess ascension.

"Dude," Skull can only let out the one word upon hearing about Hifumi and Sion's intimate sex.

"Duh, Ryuji! Who cares if she had sex with Sion?! I made love with Ren as well, and you don't see me getting new powers!" Panther glared at Skull and defended Shin-Io's privacy.

"That's unbelievable," Noir remarked.

"This does feel like a Deus ex machina," Oracle elaborated.

"No wonder I sensed some familiar presence within Hifumi!" Mona yelled out in bafflement. "I can't believe you have a part of Yaldabaoth's power and converted it into your own device, Hifumi! Is it possible to use it against its original creator?"

Shin-Io calmly answered. "It is worth a try, Mona. Frankly, I'm still very new with these divine powers."

"As I'm seeing Hifumi in her goddess state, I'd compare Shin-Io to the first Kami, Amenominakanushi," Fox glanced at the goddess.

Queen complimented the goddess. "I'd never imagined you'd be the one to surpass us all. But, if anyone had to, I'm glad it's you."

Violet bowed her head. "We're here when you need us, Hifumi."

"Please, there's no need for formalities! Even I'm not entirely sure our power is enough to defeat Datenshi!" Shin-Io tries dissuading their sudden worship of her.

Yaldabaoth ΩX could only give a facetious smile. "I find these turns of events quite intriguing. What we have here is an entity similar to the Gnostic goddess that created the Demiurge. It's obvious she has appeared before me to confront me."

"Be careful what you wish for. You'll regret it," Shin-Io responded to Yaldabaoth ΩX. She then faced the Thieves and opened her hands. "Phantom Thieves of Hearts, I shall imbue you with special abilities to fight the Knights of Control and Yaldabaoth ΩX."

"A new power?" Queen curiously wondered.

"What kind of new power will you bestow us?" Crow queried.

"Whatever it is, we must accept it if we want to turn the tide of this battle," Fox said to his teammates.

"Fox is right! We must put our faith in Hifumi and Io!" Mona concurred with the artist.

"Hell yeah! Count us in!" Skull grinned.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?!" Panther enthusiastically said.

Joker nodded. "Alright, we'll accept the gift, Hifumi."

Before Shin-Io initiated her action, Sion addressed her. "Don't overexert yourself if it's too much for you."

"It's ok. I have more than enough to give to them, and then you and your friends will each receive a gift," Shin-Io stated while keeping her eyes laser focused on Yaldabaoth ΩX, who floated back and observed the proceedings. "Are we ready, Phantom Thieves?"

"We are," Joker said as he and his friends formed a circle, holding each other's hands while Shin-Io hovered over them.

Shin-Io smiled and nodded back. Then, ten white beams poured from Shin-Io's ethereal wings, directly sending them toward the Phantom Thieves. Ten white columns of light shrouded the Thieves. Their respective Third-Tier Personas are seen behind them as if they are fusing with their human wielders. The columns then cleared and revealed ten exalted figures.

When Joker merged with Raoul, Joker's uniform attire turned into a perfect merger of Satanael and Raoul's appearances. He gained a vivid red coat, matching Raoul's crimson uniform coupled with Satanael's dark gray dress shirt with two rows of golden buttons. Black gloves with yellow metal claws formed over his hands. Adorning his red coat's shoulders is silver armor. His mask became golden yellow. A pair of black and yellow demonic wings, seen on Raoul, sprouted from his back. He has on black long pants and black boots with yellow stiletto heels. Forming in his right hand is Satanael's rifle.

Flashing a charismatic smile, Joker struck a pose, showing off his new form. "Combined with Raoul, I can walk my chosen path without fear or mistake! I am now Raoul ΩX!"

As Skull merged with his Persona William, he donned a new outfit, consisting of elements of William's coat and Seiten Taisei's armor. Seiten Taisei's green shades replaced his skull mask. He has on William's headphones, also equipped with red wireless helmet speakers. The pirate warrior is seen riding on William's silver aerial battleship. Embellished on the sides of the warship are black clouds, resembling Seiten Taisei's cloud symbols. Yellow circular shapes, which look like eyes, are embellished on the sides of the warship, and inside these yellow circular shapes are smaller red circles. In his right hand is Seiten Taisei's staff.

With a big grin on his face, Skull chuckled. "Hell yeah! This is bitchin'! I should call myself William ΩX now!"

As Mona merged with his Persona Diego, his attire changed and matched the color schemes of his Persona. He has on the nobleman's long-sleeved white dress, the turquoise gloves, the dark jeans coupled with the silver belt buckle, and light brown boots. He also gained a dark blue long bandana and Mercurius's two red feathery visors on the front area of his forehead. Jutting behind the back of his boots are Mercurius' 2-foot long, blue and white wings.

Taking out Diego's rapier and slashing the air with it, Mona announced. "Let's leave our mark on them, Phantom Thieves! I, Diego ΩX, am ready to fight for the weak like a true gentleman!"

When Panther merged with her Persona Celestine, her latex red catsuit merged with her Persona's skintight black upper attire, which became akin to an extra layer of armor and started up from her upper body and down to her waistline ending like a skirt. Hecate's cape with white talons on each tip formed on her back. Her black gloves, covered with white laces, became wrist armor. Celestine's leather black high-heeled shoes merged with her legs and feet, turning into an extra layer of leg armor. Her Persona's black hat merged with her red mask, changing it to a black cat mask with a pair of four-pronged antler-like protrusions. Her black mask is a smaller variation of Hecate's, which concealed most of her upper face and revealed only her bright blue eyes.

Striking a sensual pose like a supermodel, Panther called out. "I was once Carmen, but now my role has been rewritten to better suit my new role! Call me Celestine ΩX!"

As Fox merged with his Persona Gorokichi, his uniform gained Gorokichi's thick leopard-styled coat trimmed with bright pink fur, which also combined with the white hair seen on Kamu Susano-o. Underneath this thick fur coat is Kamu Susano-o's blue shirt. He also has on Kamu Susano-o's thick armored white pants and shoes. Adorning his face Gorokichi's outlandishly long red shades with the sharp edges.

Fox pulled out and readied Kamu Susano-o's sword. "A true artist must always evolve his work to achieve a masterpiece. I have shed the title of Goemon and gone back to my rebellious roots! Call me Gorokichi ΩX!"

As Queen merged with her Persona Agnes, Agnes' black and gold mechanical parts split into segments as they attached to Queen's base body, arms, and legs. The mechanical parts then shrunk into compacted segments, fusing with her body to create a sleek armored bodysuit. Queen's iron mask turned into a smaller variation of Anat's red mask with yellow small-like features based on Agnes. She gained Agnes' six black metallic wings with yellow boosters on her back. Underneath she has a black bodysuit based on Agnes' with yellow lines combined with Anat's armor. Golden metallic wings from Agnes formed on her back. Her legs became encased in long steel gray footwear. Her long black scarf and spiked knuckles are retained.

Clenching her fists, Queen performed intense shadow boxing and let out a fierce battle cry. "I have been given one of Johanna's titles! In her name, I shall continue to bring down my fists on justice! I am Agnes ΩX!"

Suddenly, Al Azif split itself into pieces of arms, legs, and levitation gliders for Oracle as they attached to her bodysuit, augmenting her with greater technological enhancements and abilities. Her dark, fluorescent skin tight suit turned light gray like Al Azif's. Her new suit has Prometheus' neon blue/green stripes. Her black goggles, but her orange goggle lens turned neon green. Al Azif's triangular symbol, colored green, is embellished on her center bosom. Forming in her hand is a long neon green laser sword.

Holding out and gazing over her new laser sword, Oracle's grin widened. Swinging and testing her weapon, it produced a similar 'hmmm' sound heard from a lightsaber. "I finally come out of that shell and fight with a lightsaber? I call that an upgrade. By the way, you can call me Al Azif ΩX! Let's restore balance and take out these posers!"

When Noir merged with her Persona Lucy, Noir gained Lucy's large, thick caramel-colored dress with the gold buttons and pants. Lucy's outfit meshed with Noir's long-sleeved pink blouse. She gained the breastplate, neck rings, and arm rings, all of which are golden like Astarte's. Then, Astarte's pink-purple skull-like golden cannons formed on her back like wings. Gone are her mask and hat, replaced with Astarte's golden V-shaped mask.

Readying her artillery cannons, Noir put on an intense look. "Who wishes to cross me now? I, Lucy ΩX, am ready to deliver punishment to those who wish harm to my friends!"

As he and his Persona Hereward merged, Crow's black armor and helmet received the same zebra color schemes of Loki. His Loki horns are retained on his armored helmet. In his right hand is Loki's serrated sword. In his left hand, he carried Hereward's bow and arrows.

Chuckling, Crow's eyes became unhinged as he let out unrestrained laughter. "Hahahahaha! Yes, this new power is resonating perfectly with me! Let us see how your strength contests with the power of Hereward ΩX!"

Finally, as Violet and her Persona, Ella merged, her outfit, skirt, and thigh-length shoes turned out white like Ella's. She gained Vanadis's red & black bottom dress coupled with a smaller version of Vanadis's mask.

Striking a ballerina's pose, Violet called out. "I hope you're ready for your last performance, you cheap imitations. I, Ella ΩX, will defeat you!"

"This is incredible! We've merged with our Personas?!" Ella ΩX gasped, marveling over her new attire, which had the combined characteristics of her respective Personas.

"Holy cow! Look at me! Now, I can kick ass and not just be an assist character!" Al Azif ΩX gleefully embraced her new appearance and power.

William ΩX shared the hacker's enthusiasm. "No kidding! I feel I've hit a new peak! Yo, and check this out! I've got a kick-ass staff, too!"

"Can it be? Hifumi's powers gave us the ability to fuse our Personas and ourselves into these new states of beings?!" Diego ΩX gazed upon his new appearance with deep intrigue.

"Marvelous. This just brings out new possibilities for us," Gorokichi ΩX muttered while looking at himself and his hands.

"Yes, I can feel this divine energy resonating with us," Lucy ΩX calmly stated, yet feeling a bit anxious.

Agnes ΩX briefly practiced herself within her fists and kicks. She felt a magnified level of strength within her movements and mused. "Are we capable of handling this? If so, then it's time to use this power to help my friends."

"Wow, I can't believe I become more than just an average Phantom Thief!" Celestine ΩX admired her new form and power. She then turned to her lover. "What do you think, Ren?"

Raoul ΩX observed in a brief moment of silence while assessing his new appearance. With a smirk, he answered. "What can I say, Ann? Us being Persona users is one thing naturally, but our Personas incorporated into our physical forms is a wholly new experience we've yet to explore. Our Personas have become us. We have become our own Personas."

Hereward ΩX interjected to Raoul ΩX and Celestine ΩX's conversation. "I suppose that means we're all on par with Yaldabaoth. Or if we put our minds to it, surpassed him as Yaldabaoth ΩX has already done."

Raoul ΩX shrugged. "Maybe. We don't know unless we start utilizing these powers, Akechi."

"Senpai, let's beat him and win the day!" Ella ΩX enthusiastically motivated him.

Upon seeing the Phantom Thieves' new forms, the Revenants were stunned with silence. Sion admired the new powers they've each been bestowed and wondered if Shin-Io has anything remotely similar to give him and his friends.

Shin-Io then addressed the Phantom Thieves. "A divine spark from within you all has been unlocked: _**Persona's Ascendancy**_." She revealed the new nature of their upgraded powers.

"Persona's Ascendancy?" Agnes ΩX repeated.

"So that means we're like Super Saiyans or as Super Saiyan Gods?!" William ΩX cried out, trying to draw parallels to other similarly powered superbeings.

Celestine ΩX groaned with irritation. "Oh give me a break, Ryuji."

"Or, maybe this is something like unlocking our Limit Breaks?" Al Azif ΩX wondered.

"Whatever the case, we've reached new potentials, my friends," Hereward ΩX added.

The rest of them are taken aback by their new forms. Have they become deities similar to Shin-Io? These are concepts that have been thoroughly explored, theorized, and researched within the human gene and cognition. Ascendancy meaning dominance and influence, it is no wonder why the Phantom Thieves' reputations have been spread within urban legends.

"Now, Revenants. It is your turn to be gifted with new abilities," Shin-Io turned and descended in front of them. Raising her hands, she shrouded Sion, Louis, Yakumo, Mia, Jack, and Eva with white auras. Each Revenant not only felt rejuvenated but noticed all of their wounds heal.

"Sion, you will become the Envoy of Matthew," Shin-Io said as her power invoked Sion's power-up. The goddess then pivoted toward Yakumo. "Yakumo, you will become the Envoy of Luke." She then faced Mia's direction. "Mia, you will be the Envoy of John." Shin-Io then turned toward Louis. "And Louis, awaken into the Envoy of Mark."

As the four Revenants raised their heads, the white auras washed over their uniforms and produced recolored versions of their Revenant uniforms. Their base dark uniform colors took on white and golden uniform appearances.

In Mia's case, as she invoked her Envoy of John form, her blue skirt became pale pink trimmed with white that nearly matched the color of her white uniform.

The other Revenants also gained specific colors to balance their white uniforms. Sion's Envoy of Matthew form gained dark gray colors to go with his white uniform. Louis' Envoy of Mark appearance gained crimson to mesh with his white uniform. Yakumo's Envoy of Luke form gained army green to go with his white uniform.

"Amazing. Not has she increased our strengths, but is Envoy forms… I can't wait to test this out," Louis assessed his Envoy form.

"Hmm, not bad. I could get used to this," Mia admired her modified uniform, admiring the pink color meshed with her white outfit.

"Oh yeah, I can feel a surge of power coursing through me!" Yakumo said.

"Thank you, Shin-Io," Sion addressed the goddess, who smiled and attentively pivoted toward the remaining two Revenants.

The Phantom Thieves were mesmerized by the Revenant's new upgraded forms.

"How do you like it, Sion?" Shin-Io asked the Revenant.

"I love it. Thanks, Hifumi," Sion genuinely responded.

A sly grin adorned Raoul ΩX's features as he remarked. "Well, at least our colors don't match anymore, Skyler."

"Hey, you're right. My white clashes against your black and red," Sion realized.

"What? No upgrade for me and Eva? I feel insulted," Jack quipped, making light of Sion and his friends' situation.

"Interesting your titles are named after the Four Evangelists and creators of the Gospel in the New Testament," Gorokichi ΩX astutely noted.

"Isn't that from Christian tradition?" Celestine ΩX asked.

"That's right. Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John are also four of the original Twelve Apostles," answered Agnes ΩX. "Interesting that our vampire friends have titles based on religious figures." She duly noted the irony of supernatural entities with powered up forms named after holy figureheads.

"You look more radiant than ever, Lady Mia!" Diego ΩX peppered her with a positive appraisal of her new look.

"Thanks, Mona," brightly smiled Mia.

"Well, Mako-chan? Anything to say about how good Louis looks?" Lucy ΩX slyly smirked as she elbowed her girlfriend's side.

Agnes ΩX slightly blushed and put on a tough demeanor. "Well, he does stand out better than before."

"I'm diggin' the new looks!" William ΩX gave a thumbs up of approval for the Revenants' Envoy forms.

Just then, Jack felt something cold pressing against his chest. As he buttoned his shirt, Jack noticed a necklace with a clear blue orb.

"A necklace?" Eva asked, noticing the necklace and orb hanging over his neck.

"What is orb supposed to do for me?" Jack asked Shin-Io.

"I have bestowed upon you the orb possessing the power of the Drake. You, Jack Rutherford, will become the Successor of the Drake."

With that, the necklace orb came to life and glowed with a bright blue light. This blue light quickly enveloped Jack and transformed him before everyone's eyes. Eva cried out as she reached for him.

"Jack! What's happening to him?!" Eva asked as she was quickly enveloped in a white veil of light.

"What's happening to those two?!" Louis called out to Shin-Io.

"It's ok, everyone. Let this pass," Shin-Io reassured the Revenants, eliciting a calm expression from Sion.

"Trust her, guys. This can only be a good thing," Sion stated.

Having utilized the power of his new orb necklace, Jack took on a dragon form. He became a 13-foot tall white-scaled, four-legged European dragon. He resembled a long-necked monster. Its skin was tough and lacking soft features. Six bony protrusions jutted around its long-snouted head; three protrusions on each side. Jack's notable facial scar still runs over his left eye. The dragon's eyes gained a pale blue color. His underbelly is full of hard garnet armor. Crescent-shaped garnet wings sprouted from his back to complete the Successor of Drake's complete form.

"Arise, Successor of the Drake," Shin-Io said, beckoning the dragon to stand on its four legs. "Yes, the pale blue relates to you being the former Successor of the Eye, Jack Rutherford."

Everyone else gazed upon Jack's completed dragon transformation. Of the group, the Japanese natives, such as the Phantom Thieves, were not just flabbergasted, but dismayed by Jack's dragon form. The mood in the air was also filled with confusion. This is the first they've seen a dragon resembling that of European folklore rather than the traditional Far Eastern mythologies they've been accustomed to.

"Speaking of Successors, Eva Roux, rise and become the Successor of the Throat once again," Shin-Io addressed the female Revenant, who sang a hauntingly beautiful song as she floated out of the white pillar of light that consumed her.

A pale gray angelic entity with long, slender purple arms & legs and four purple, torn wings floated forward. An extra pair of pale gray arms folded over Eva, who appeared asleep in the entity's care.

"Yes, and that is everyone," Shin-Io said, finishing everyone's enhancements.

"Dude, this is so cool. We've got a dragon on our side!" William ΩX enthusiastically said.

"I think I like our chances now!" Lucy ΩX optimistically added.

"See this, Datenshi? You think you have any chance against us?" Sion asked the Angel of Control, who casually responded by tearing open a dimensional fabric and opening up a portal behind him.

From out of this distortion, the Knights of Control (Superbia Joker, Invidia Queen, Cavum Crow, Luxuria Panther, Avaritia Mona, Ira Skull, Irritum Fox, Acedia Oracle, Gula Noir, and Tristitia Violet) reappeared behind Yaldabaoth ΩX.

In response, Sion and the Revenants regrouped with the ascended Phantom Thieves and Shin-Io.

Sion smiled at both Shin-Io and Raoul ΩX. "Guess you two and your friends have come a long way since we first met."

"Yes, me too," Shin-Io smiled at Sion.

Raoul ΩX responded. "You've been a great ally, Sion, but don't talk like this is the end for you."

"Well, actually, I've already accepted my fate. If I have to cease to defeat Datenshi, then so be it. I know that's morbid of me to say," Sion openly admitted, to which Shin-Io relieved his distress by holding his hand.

"We'll worry about that after we've beaten Datenshi," Shin-Io firmly said.

"She's right. If this has to be your final battle, let's make it worth our while and kick his ass!" Raoul ΩX said.

"Yeah. I'll fight by your sides once more with my friends and new comrades!" Sion nodded with determination. Glaring intently toward Yaldabaoth ΩX, he brandished both his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro swords.

With a determined glare, Raoul ΩX then turned towards Yaldabaoth ΩX and the Knights of Control. "Let's also see the full capabilities of Persona's Ascendancy as well!"

Upon facing the divine forms of Persona's Ascendancy, Yaldabaoth ΩX responded with an effervescent chuckle "Now that the tables have turned, it's time to determine the fate of this universe with this battle royale."

Despite this threat, Shin-Io, the ascended Phantom Thieves, and the Revenants held their ground against their oppositions.

"It appears my premonition came true after all. Hifumi, I said you were destined for greater things, but I didn't think killing you would've made that a reality. I'm truly grateful you live up to my expectations."

Shin-Io furrowed her brows and quietly rebuked. "Tell me if you foresee your own demise, Angel of Control."

Grinning ironically, Yaldabaoth ΩX chuckled. "I can't say right now. So, Goddess. Revenants. And Personas. Come! Let this final battle decide all of our fates!" Yaldabaoth ΩX beckoned them to attack.

Shin-Io, Sion, the Phantom Thieves in their Persona's Ascendancy forms, and the Revenants assembled on one side while Yaldabaoth ΩX and the Knights of Control opposed them on the other.

With reckless abandon, they charged and collided.

The fate of their universe has commenced. One to decide it all.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle C5 - (Archangel Battle)**_ \- Losing battle against Datenshi when he merges with the Yaldabaoth Persona to become Yaldabaoth ΩX. Song immediately ends when Hifumi jumps in to protect Sion and is killed by Datenshi.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Blue-blooded Vein -Loss-**_ \- Upon seeing Hifumi's death, the furious Sion transformed into Veinragna. vs. Veinragna of the uncontrollable Lost attacks both sides.  
 _ **Amber Journey (Instrumental Alt.)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Inside Hifumi's mindscape while being dead, Hifumi meets the essence of Io born from the love-making of Hifumi and Sion. This version of Io is referred to as the Persona Vein. This is what brought Hifumi to life as Io's presence gains Hifumi to become a goddess for the first time.  
 _ **RE:ARR.X (THEMEX Rearranged)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Shin-Io's awakening. The birth of Persona's Ascendancy. Sion, Louis, Yakumo, and Mia are given the Envoy of Vein. Jack and Eva are given Successor forms.

* * *


	20. Chapter XIX: Persona's Ascendancy vs. the Angel of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/20/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XIX: Persona's Ascendancy vs. the Angel of Control** _

* * *

_**Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)** _

As the ascended the Phantom Thieves took on the Knights of Control, Shin-Io, Sion, and the Revenants took their fight against the main source of the entire conflict: Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"Come then, show me the power of Shin-Io, Togo Hifumi!" Yaldabaoth ΩX blissfully challenged the divine being.

Without hesitation, Shin-Io flew toward Yaldabaoth ΩX. At the same time, the Angel of Control charged headlong with the goddess as they exchanged a quick flurry of fisticuffs. Shin-Io's physical strength escalated to divine heights as every punch and kick coming from both shook the fabrics of the world's reality.

As he dodged a punch from Shin-Io, Yaldabaoth ΩX fired his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ at her. Shin-Io easily evaded the light arrows, which instantly destroyed buildings on contact. Summoning her ko-naginata, the goddess conjured bolts of lightning and unleashed a divine lightning bolt toward Yaldabaoth ΩX. Yaldabaoth ΩX swiftly evaded Shin-Io's devastating _**Tengoku Divine Thorn**_. When she tossed another, he manifested a barrier, which nullified her attack completely.

"Very good, Shin-Io! Your new divine strength has put you on my level, but can you keep this up?!" Yaldabaoth ΩX taunted her as Shin-Io took on a battle stance.

"Datenshi!" Sion roared as he charged with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. Delivering a double slash attack, the Revenant pushed him away with force. Then, he lunged forward, conjuring his _**Frenzied Fire**_ Gift and blasting him with it. With bated breath, the Revenant whispered. "Alright, let's see how this Envoy of Matthew works."

Having taken damage from Sion's attack, Yaldabaoth ΩX fired energy blasts at his Revenant clone, but Sion ran forward while evading him. In that instance, Sion imbued a white light from his aura into his Queenslayer blade. Making a speeding dash for Yaldabaoth ΩX, he dove forward and cut through the Angel of Control's aura with his glowing white blade. After shattering his defenses, Sion slashed Yaldabaoth ΩX's upper body while delivering fast and consecutive slashes. After knocking him back with his _**Will of d'Artagnan**_ , Sion flew at Yaldabaoth ΩX again, intending to repeat his attack, but the Angel of Hope flew out of the Revenant's reach.

Sion raised his glowing blade. "How do you like that, Datenshi?! Not even you can handle my new power now!"

Suddenly, Louis jumped Yaldabaoth ΩX from behind, readying his now glowing white Enduring Crimson sword. Before Yaldabaoth ΩX can make a barrier, Louis delivered an upward slash with his _**Blade of Athos**_ technique. When the Angel of Control tried grabbing him, Louis performed his _**Phantom Assault**_ Gift, vanishing into a mist and struck him with another upward slash. Louis then blasted him with _**Fire Storm**_ , attempting to burn the Angel of Control. However, Yaldabaoth ΩX formed another barrier, nullifying the flaming projectiles.

With Yaldabaoth ΩX's guard lowered, Yakumo, while opening his arms, manifested a projectile wave shaped like a canine's jaws. With a hand wave, his powerful jaw-like force collided with Yaldabaoth ΩX. Quickly overpowered by Yakumo's _**Jaws of Porthos**_ , Yaldabaoth ΩX's barrier was broken again. As Yakumo fiercely attacked him with his jaw-shaped wave, Yaldabaoth ΩX repelled him with his _**Ω Rays of Control**_. As Yaldabaoth prepared another attack, an energy bullet collided with his body, causing him to turn around.

As he whipped around, he saw Mia firing a barrage of white beams from her Bayonet rifle. With her eyes laser focused on the Angel of Control, Mia fired her _**Bullets of Aramis**_. Defending himself, Yaldabaoth ΩX stopped her long-ranged beams with his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_. As a few light arrows headed her way, Mia manifested her _**Ice Armor**_ Gift, casting an ice wall to neutralize most of his projectiles.

Suddenly, as Yaldabaoth ΩX heard blood-curdling roars, he saw Jack, now a giant Drake, diving toward him. As the Drake conjured its Hound-Type Blood Veil, the two hound heads served as extra heads to fight its enemy with. When the three-headed dragon collided with Yaldabaoth ΩX, it delivered a triple bite attack, snapping and biting down on the Angel of Control. After inflicting its _**Slavic Fangs**_ , its extra heads became wings again.

Recovering from the dragon's triple bite attack, blue flames spewed from the dragon's mouth and bathed overYaldabaoth ΩX. Conjuring another barrier, Yaldabaoth ΩX resisted its _**Fafnir Breath**_ , which had enough potent fire to damage the Angel of Control. Then, Eva, still in her Successor of the Throat form, collided with and unleashed a whirlwind attack on Yaldabaoth ΩX. She then cast tornado-like projectiles. Yaldabaoth ΩX effortlessly wiped them tornadoes out with beams.

Just then, Shin-Io quickly cast her _**Tengoku Divine Thorn**_ and blasted Yaldabaoth ΩX's back. With a swing from her ko-naginata, she swiftly knocked Yaldabaoth ΩX away into a high rise building. As the Revenants regrouped with Shin-Io, the silverish white-haired goddess turned and instructed them.

"Not only have I granted you Envoy forms, but I've given you abilities to manifest Successor forms."

"Whoa, can we really?!" Mia cried out in shock.

"That's going to come in handy against this guy," Yakumo added.

"Indeed, I'm curious what our Successor forms will be like," Louis mused.

"There's only one way to find out!" Sions said as a white aura enveloped him, causing his body to grow.

"Hey, something's happening to Sion!" Eva called out.

"It's time," Shin-Io acknowledged as she and the Revenants witnessed Sion's transformation.

Sion transformed into an 11-foot tall, bipedal allosaur-like theropod. Sion's skull grew with his allosaurid head, becoming narrow and disproportionately large. The allosaurid has dark gray scales covering most of its body, black stripes covering its back, and a cream underbelly. Attached to its base arms are cream membrane-like plumage made of skin, which doubled as wings. Tufts of black feathers covered the edges of its arms and the entire base of its tail. Ten small spikes are formed across Sion's back, five on the left side and five on the right. The fierce theropod let out a loud snarl which became a deep bellow.

"Sion has invoked his alternate beast form: the Successor of Julius Deinos," Shin-Io revealed.

"Whoa, this is not a dragon!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"It certainly isn't!" Louis added.

"Based on this body structure, it's a dinosaur," Jack scanned the 11-foot tall, bipedal allosaur-like theropod Sion has become.

"Louis, it's your turn," Shin-Io said as her golden eyes glowed in conjunction with a white aura materializing over the Revenant.

Suddenly, Louis got down on all fours. His fearsome yelling turned into a deep lion's roar. A white aura enveloped the Revenant's body as he grew into a 6.5-foot tall Barbary lion with dark golden feathered wings.

Shin-Io noted Louis's beast transformation. "Louis Amamiya, you are the Successor of Babylon Leo."

"A dinosaur and a lion. I wonder what we'll turn into," Yakumo deduced as he and Mia waited for their turn.

Just then, Mia dropped her rifle and got down on all fours. The white light spread over Mia, transforming the blonde-haired Revenant into her beast form. Her grunts became snarls. Mia transformed into a 5.5-foot tall snow leopard with its tail ending with a scorpion's stinger. It also has wasp wings and antennas. Uncoiling her stinger tail, Mia howled with ferocity.

"Embrace your inner beast, Mia Karnstein. You are the Successor of Alexandra Panthera," Shin-Io identified the scorpion-tailed, winged snow leopard.

Finally, Yakumo snarled as he got down on all fours. Much like Louis and Mia, his body became shrouded in white light. The light transformed him into a 6-foot tall Doberman Pinscher with the massive build of a dire bear. His four legs could be described as having the amalgamated build of a Doberman and a bear. Shield-like wings adorned his back. The bear-like Doberman let out a deep roar.

Shin-Io muttered. "Shinonome Yakumo, you are the Successor of Persian Ursine."

"Now, Revenants, use your Successor forms to their fullest and defeat the Angel of Control!" Shin-Io called out, beckoning the Successors to assemble around her as they faced off with Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"I'm quite impressed, goddess. You've even managed to bring out my clone's fullest potential. I never would've imagined he and his colleagues could invoke Successor forms. I'm curious to see where they stack up against my full strength!" Yaldabaoth ΩX roared as he fired hundreds of _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ toward his opposition.

Shin-Io and the Revenants shifted and evaded Yaldabaoth ΩX volley of projectile arrows, which rained down all over the vicinity and wiped out numerous buildings. Several arrows even pierced through the fabrics of the distorted reality, raising Shin-Io's alarm.

"We must focus on taking down Datenshi before his power collapses reality!" Shin-Io alarmed the Revenants.

As Yaldabaoth ΩX dove toward the group, Shin-Io manifested a pale blue sphere from her ko-naginata. Tossing her _**Tengoku Star**_ , she quickly countered the Angel of Control's _**Supernova**_. As both spheres collided and exploded, it caused a shockwave that disrupted the dimensional fabrics of the distorted reality.

Letting out a genuine laugh, Yaldabaoth ΩX openly complimented the goddess. "How admirable that we're able to duel on equal terms. I wonder, how effective the Thieves' Persona's Ascendancy powers are? Will it be enough to defeat my Knights?"

"I suppose we'll be the judge of that, Datenshi!" Shin-Io rebuked as he and the Successors rushed and attacked Yaldabaoth ΩX.

* * *

The fights between the ascended Phantom Thieves and their Lost counterparts escalated forth, causing both sides to push each other's limits.

A battle between the hackers erupted outside an empty office building. Running on a high platform, Al Azif ΩX lured Acedia Oracle to a new location. Acedia Oracle fired electrical laser beams from her tentacles, but Al Azif ΩX forged a reflection, which bounced the lasers toward the Knight. Acedia Oracle swiftly evaded and tossed her tentacles, attempting to ensnare her prey.

"Not this time, freak!" Al Azif ΩX retorted as she used her newfound speed to escape from the jellyfish's grasp. As she whipped out her laser sword, she cut through the deadly tentacles, narrowly escaping the Knight's grasp.

In retaliation, Acedia Oracle unleashed more electrical laser beams and bubble traps on the hacker, but Al Azif ΩX used her _**Techno Force**_ technique, nullifying her opponent's attacks. Scanning the jelly monster with her visor, Al Azif ΩX pinpointed the Knight's weak spot, exploiting it and using her hacking abilities to neutralize the jellyfish.

"Bingo! Time to dismember you!" Al Azif ΩX declared, utilizing her _**Detective Eye**_ to scan and expose Acedia Oracle's weakness.

She then called forth multi-colored projectiles, producing bright flashing colors that blinded the Knight. With her _**DJ Laser Storm**_ , she shifted the multi-colored lights around Acedia Oracle, unleashing a barrage of multiple beams, tearing apart the weakened Knight's body parts, including her tentacles. With a massive laser beam, she obliterated the jellyfish monster as it exploded into gooey pieces.

Removing her visor, Al Azif ΩX smirked. "Alright! That'll teach you!"

* * *

Elsewhere in a flower garden, Lucy ΩX fended off Gula Noir with her ax and evaded the crustacean abomination's leg strikes. Channeling her new power through her ax, the weapon glowed with light. The ax converted into something resembling a 17th Century German Axe Pistol. Brandishing her newly produced weapon through ax training, Noir readied her newly conjured weapon and fired her _**Buster Axe**_ technique, cracking open and cutting through the Knight's armored long legs.

"There! How do you like that?!" Lucy ΩX cried out as Gula Noir roared, jumping and leaping down, causing an earthquake. And amid this earthquake, it launched black shards toward Lucy ΩX.

Lucy ΩX flew up, completely evading the spiked projectiles. Gula Noir then charged, attempting to slash at her meal with her enhanced pincers.

Swinging her ax, the ascended Beauty Thief deflected the Knight's vicious attacks. Then, Lucy ΩX cast her _**Ω Psycho Force**_. At that exact time, the Knight fired her _**Controlling Psycho Force**_. As both psychic forces collided, they ignited an explosion that shook the entire vicinity and repelled both warriors back.

As Lucy ΩX recovered safely, Gula Noir rose and attempted to strike again. In response, Lucy ΩX readied her two artillery cannons and fired _**Ω Triple Down**_. The particle beams blasted through the Knight's upper woman body and her lower crab body while nullifying Gula Noir's recovery skills. As Gula Noir howled in pain, Lucy ΩX's eyes widened and cast another new technique: the _**Psychic Burst**_. Using her psychic power, she caused the Knight to expand and explode in a bloody, grotesque manner. Pieces of flesh, intestines, broken crustacean armor and black blood rained over the area before ultimately dissolving and fading away.

Stepping on a lump of flesh that used to be the upper woman body's face, Lucy ΩX coldly muttered. "Adieu."

* * *

Gorokichi ΩX fiercely engaged Irritum Fox in a life or death duel. Irritum Fox unleashed dark spheres made out of black ink at his opponent. Gorokichi ΩX leaped and evaded the spheres. Then, Gorokichi ΩX swooped down and delivered consecutive katana slashes on the Knight. The Knight blocked it with his brush katana as their closely contested battle pressed on.

With his brush katana, the Knight fired ice shards made of blackish-light blue paint at Gorokichi ΩX. One of the shards slashed Gorokichi ΩX's right shoulder, but he endured the wound and evaded the rest of the shards. Gorokichi ΩX unleashed an _ **Ω Diamond Dust**_ , hitting Irritum Fox with freezing damage. Just as the ice was going to freeze him solid, Irritum Fox broke free from the ice.

Rushing headlong with Gorokichi ΩX, Irritum Fox unleashed a massive amount of paint bombs and ice shards at the ascended Phantom Thief. In response, Fox performed a few katas and produced nine clones of himself. Fox utilized his new _**Fox Shadow**_ magic, allowing him to delve into his newly acquired passive abilities. The Knight targeted each clone and wiped them out, leaving only one. As the Knight slashed through Gorokichi ΩX, the ascended Thief's body melted into black ink.

In a shocking twist, Gorokichi ΩX emerged from a black ink pool behind Irritum Fox. Readying his katana, the Knight turned and attacked. Gorokichi ΩX blocked his opponent's katana and slammed the Knight. Then, in response to Irritum Fox's second barrage of ink bombs and shards, Gorokichi ΩX summoned an icicle brush that reflected the bombs and ice attacks at Irritum Fox. As Irritum Fox tried to evade them, the volley attacks came too fast and dealt necessary damage to the Knight.

With his Knight counterpart weakened, the ascended Phantom Thief rushed forward. He took a single step and dashed, delivering a powerful forward-charge with his katana and slashed through Irritum Fox with his _**Divine Glaive**_ technique.

After finishing up, Gorokichi ΩX sheathed his katana. A loud cry was heard. Irritum Fox cried out of being sliced in half until his cleaved body dissolved into black ink.

"And the curtain falls," Gorokichi ΩX bowed.

* * *

Flying around on his nimbus airship, William ΩX howled with exhilaration as he evaded Ira Skull's mouth blasts. Then, living up to the name of the Monkey King, the ascended Phantom Thief repeatedly pummeled him with his staff. Attempting to take out his opponent's legs with his large arm, Ira Skull narrowly missed William ΩX, who jumped up and smacked Skull Ira down.

"Hehe, hell yeah! Take that, ya big hairy bastard!" William ΩX boasted, laughing at the Knight.

As Ira Skull quickly recovered, William ΩX unleashed an _**Ω Thunder Reign**_. Responding to the ascended Thief's attack, Ira Skull discharged an electrical field from his body. However, William ΩX's attack bypassed Ira Skull's electricity absorption and damaged the Knight. Bellowing in pain, Ira Skull created a shockwave by slamming his fists into the ground, and coupled with the shockwave, he sent lightning strikes at William ΩX. Casually dodging, William ΩX manifested a yellow electrical aura around his body, which multiplied his flight speed. After activating his _**Electrical Kaio-Ken**_ , he somersaulted and backflipped from the ape's devastating attacks. He brandished and swung his staff for Ira Skull's face, but the Knight bit down the staff and nearly broke it in two.

"That all ya got?!" William ΩX used his physical strength to throw the large Knight off his balance. After slamming Ira Skull down, William ΩX used _**Ω God's Hand**_ , pummeling and sending Ira Skull upward into the sky.

"You're going down!" William ΩX charged up a familiar technique from his hands.

The ascended Phantom Thief amassed a golden ball of electricity in his hands. Pushing his hands forward, he unleashed an _**Electric Kamehameha**_ at Ira Skull. Attempting to block the attack, Ira Skull's defenses were broken by the divine power, overwhelming the large gorilla. As the beam swallowed him, Ira Skull roared a blood-curdling cry before being completely obliterated.

"And that's all she wrote!" William ΩX posed with a V for Victory sign.

* * *

Fighting off Avaritia Mona steadfast in an empty train station, the ascended Phantom Thief mascot delivered scimitar slashes while phasing in different directions. Almost thrown off by Diego ΩX's tactic, Avaritia Mona seized him with accurate timing and landed heavy claw strikes into Diego ΩX before throwing him to the ground. Rolling away from Avaritia Mona's second claw strike, Diego ΩX used _**Ω Salvation**_ to heal himself.

Screeching, Avaritia Mona phased himself into a shadow and moved around through some interior walls, looking to throw off Diego ΩX's guard. The shadow burst from the wall, reverting to his normal form. The Knight feline hybrid lunged for his intended meal. However, Diego ΩX saw it coming and blocked Avaritia Mona's jaws with his scimitar. Diego ΩX pummeled him with a barrage of strikes. Avaritia Mona retaliated, unleashing claw strikes with his hands and feet. With every attack, he unleashed shockwaves, which Diego ΩX endured and took some damage.

Diego ΩX unleashed _**Ω Panta Rhei**_ , damaging and sending Avaritia Mona flying back with a powerful wave.

"Now to finish this!" Diego ΩX charged himself up with electrical light green energy before leaping upward toward his target.

The ascended Phantom Thief mascot performed a _**Lightspeed Drive**_ , slashing through Avaritia Mona multiple times akin to an _**All-out Attack**_. Avaritia Mona shrieked in pain as the constant beatings caused gaping holes to appear on its body like swiss chess.

Pushing fast, Diego ΩX speed blitzed through Avaritia Mona, bombarding him with explosive fireworks and sparks. After performing his _**Phantom Hanabi**_ , sparks and fire exploded out of the Knight's body.

After a final slash, he split the beast right down the middle, causing parts of his body, bones, and intestines to pop out and explode into dust.

After cleansing the Knight's remains with green electrical blasts, Diego ΩX landed on the ground and gave a triumphant smirk. "The end!"

* * *

Enhancing her whip with mystical flames, Celestine ΩX rushed and struck Luxuria Panther with it. Evading the fiery whip, Luxuria Panther leaped, delivering swift claw strikes and spewing venomous flames at Celestine ΩX.

Forging a firewall barrier with her whip, the ascended Phantom Thief repelled the Knight's opposing flames. Snarling, Luxuria Panther swiped with her tail, unleashing sharp spikes at Celestine ΩX. As she evaded them, Celestine ΩX called forth two black dog heads wearing spiked gray collars, which were similar in design to Hecate's dogs and Sion (and Yakumo's) Hound-Type Blood Veils. Celestine ΩX beckoned her black dog heads to attack as they unleashed _**Cerberi Fangs**_ , inflicting a vicious bite and burning her with their fire imbued fangs. Countering Celestine ΩX's attack, Luxuria Panther unleashed _**Controlling Blazing Hell**_ , shrouding her opponent in flames.

Despite taking damage, Celestine ΩX immediately brushed off the dark flames and intensely glared at her enemy.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Celestine ΩX yelled as a fiery veil shrouded her whole body. At the same time, her aura glowed in wisps of divine ember. Similar to a fiery variation of _**Heat Riser**_ , she cast _**Habanera Riser**_ , which powered her up and boosted all of her states.

Moving at increased speeds. Celestine ΩX dove toward Luxuria Panther and landed an excruciatingly painful-looking headbutt, which cracked the Knight's skull. Then, Celestine ΩX threw her whip, ensnaring the Knight's neck with it. She quickly lassoed her around and repeatedly slammed Luxuria Panther to the ground. As Celestine ΩX let go of her whip, Luxuria Panther charged once again. The Knight fell into her trap.

Lobbing a pillar of flames at Luxuria Panther, the ascended Phantom Thief unleashed an _ **Ω Blazing Hell**_ and obliterated the Knight into nothing.

Sighing with relief, Celestine ΩX struck the ground with her whip and passionately yelled. optimistic outlook. "A beautiful rose has thorns!"

* * *

Screech roaring from the sky, the crow dragon dove toward Hereward ΩX and expelled dark flames at him. Hereward ΩX blocked the flames with his dual swords and then bravely charged at Cavum Crow while delivering combo strikes.

Cavum Crow countered by pecking and biting down on Hereward ΩX, but the ascended ex-Phantom Thief blocked his Knight counterpart's beak mouth. Hereward ΩX quickly slid down across Cavum Crow's body and slashed apart one of the crow dragon's three legs. Letting out a pained cry, the crow dragon flew high up and shook Hereward ΩX off. As Hereward ΩX landed firmly on the ground, the Knight launched sharp black feathers from his wings, but Hereward ΩX unleashed his _**Loptr Tornado**_ and reflected the feathers with a gust of wind energy.

After his own feathers were sent back at him, Cavum Crow expelled fireballs from his smaller two mouths and burned his feather projectiles.

Readying himself, Hereward ΩX evaded Cavum Crow's dark flames and black feather barrage. While dodging the flames and feather barrage, Hereward ΩX fired his _**Twilight Arrows**_ to take out the remaining black feathers.

The crow dragon Knight swooped down and conjured a dark hole. As he passed through the hole, he burst out of another warp hole and slammed Hereward ΩX upward. In response, Hereward ΩX let out a scream full of sonic waves, which damaged and neutralized Cavum Crow. After paralyzing him with his _**Hvedrungr Roar**_ , Hereward ΩX swooped down and delivered a barrage of sword strikes through the Knight. Finally, he invoked his newest technique, _**Ω Rebel's Blade**_ , and delivered a critical blow to the crow dragon.

As he landed on the ground, Hereward ΩX turned to see Cavum Crow being ripped to shreds as his wings, remaining talons, and beak fell to the ground. In an instant, the Knight exploded into dust and faded away into oblivion.

"Enjoy the taste of defeat!" Hereward ΩX declared.

* * *

Like skilled martial artists, Agnes ΩX and Invidia Queen exchanged fisticuffs and kicks alongside blocking each other's melee strikes. Even during this heated exchange, neither of them took direct damage.

Agnes ΩX then sidestepped and kicked down Invidia Queen, and then kicked her face. Invidia Queen recovered and fired back with her _**Controlling Flash Bomb**_ , enabling her to beat down Agnes ΩX with flashing combos. Charging her hands with nuclear energy, Agnes ΩX retaliated and punched her with her _**Nuclear Fist**_ , shattering Invidia Queen's body armor. The ascended Phantom Thief then punched her down.

"Is that all?" Agnes ΩX gritted with a fierce glare, scowling like an enraged beast.

Springing back up, Invidia Queen let out a battle cry and charged at her adversary for another attack.

"Guess that's a 'no' then," Agnes ΩX charged at her Knight counterpart. When the Knight charged for an attack, Agnes ΩX cast _**Ω Checkmate**_ , cutting down on Invidia Queen's attack, defense, and agility abilities temporarily.

Despite being weakened, Invidia Queen unleashed her _**Controlling Atomic Flare**_. In response to the Knight's direct attack, Agnes ΩX delivered an _**Ω Atomic Flare**_. When both divine nuclear energies collided, the fighters grappled with each other's hands and attempted to push each other away. Gaining some leverage over her enemy, Agnes ΩX then pushed the force back as the nuclear energy engulfed Invidia Queen.

The Knight barely blocked out the energy, but she was caught by surprise when Agnes ΩX unloaded with a flurry of heavy punches. After performing her rapid fist barrage, the ascended Phantom Thief delivered another _**Nuclear Fist**_ and punched through Invidia Queen's chest.

Then, Agnes ΩX ripped out the Knight's heart, noticing vein threads still attached to the heart. With a scowl, she crushed it with her bare hand. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Invidia Queen's body dissolved into energy and faded into obscurity.

"Justice has prevailed," Agnes ΩX turned around and looked behind the view, calmly stating her victory.

* * *

As they landed on an ice skating rink, Ella ΩX and Tristitia Violet skated while dancing around the other. They swiftly collided and traded a flurry of blade strikes. As the Knight dove for a strike, Ella ΩX gracefully sidestepped Tristitia Violet's attack. The ascended Phantom Thief jumped high into the air and imbued white light through her rapier.

"You're good, but I've gotten much better since our last performance!" Ella ΩX boasted, showing off her glowing rapier.

While she danced across the dance, Tristitia Violet unleashed a stream of powerful light from her ballet dance. As the light beam headed for Ella ΩX performed her _**Ω Sword Dance**_ , cutting through Tristitia Violet's attack. Then, as he flew down, Ella ΩX performed her attack on the Knight, who moved away. As she went for her _**Controlling Sword Dance**_ , the ascended Phantom Thief slid away and came up behind the Knight. When Tristitia Violet turned to attack, Ella ΩX swiftly cut off the Knight's left leg.

Screeching with pain, Tristitia Violet stumbled back, nearly falling down. She then jumped up and went for a flying kick. Jumping over the Knight, Ella ΩX performed _**Ω Masquerade**_ , landing a critical blow through Tristitia Violet's chest. Having been dealt a devastating blow, Tristitia Violet's body shattered like glass. Seizing the opportunity, Ella ΩX struck Tristitia Violet with her glowing rapier. After expelling the Knight with divine white light, Tristitia Violet shattered like glass as her shard remains turned to sand and faded away.

Finishing her skating dance performance, Ella ΩX posed with her rapier. "What doesn't kill me just makes me stronger!"

* * *

Both Raoul ΩX and Superbia Joker flew around while striking with their daggers and swords a couple of times. Superbia Joker fired an energy beam from his cannon, but Raoul ΩX evaded and damaged his Knight counterpart with a _ **Riot Gun**_. Raoul ΩX phased behind Superbia Joker and slashed him with his dagger, but the Knight blocked Raoul ΩX's dagger with his sword. They clashed blades a few times before withdrawing.

"Come forth!" The ascended Phantom Thief summoned his Titania and Queen Mab Personas. Much to his surprise, he realized he can conjure more than one Persona during a battle, which is a new ability acquired by Persona's Ascendancy. "Well now. This should be interesting."

However, Superbia Joker showed little concern and readied to fire his cannon.

"Try this!" Raoul ΩX manifested _**Fairy Sphere**_ , conjured by the power of his two Personas, and lobbed it at Superbia Joker. However, Superbia Joker used his _**Ghostly Wail**_ -like scream that repelled the mystical sphere. Letting out a horrific bawl, Superbia Joker summoned blue flaming energy swords, which surrounded Raoul ΩX.

As the swords flew at and tried to slash their intended target, Raoul ΩX countered most of these attacks. As the Knight kept manifesting swords, Raoul ΩX called forth four Personas: Pale Rider, White Rider, Red Rider, and Black Rider. The Horsemen helped their master by evaporating Superbia Joker's swords. Ordering the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to attack the Knight, Raoul ΩX called for the _**Four Horsemen Strike**_ , beckoning his four riders to charge and deliver devastatingly blood slashes on Superbia Joker. During this assault, Raoul cast _**Ω Phantom Show**_ , neutralizing his Knight counterpart with sleep paralysis.

"Had enough?!" Raoul ΩX shouted at the Knight, who was critically damaged by the four riders. "Then, I suppose you're ready for the power of a Devil Hydra?!"

In an instant, blue flames erupted and shrouded Raoul ΩX. As the flames engulfed his face, Raoul's visage appeared, howling a fiendish laugh. The flames burned away his garb. Then, the ascended Phantom Thief's body grew until he reached a 25-foot tall, three-headed dragon. All three of its heads are red and black. The middle head has a longer set of horns facing frontward and another set of horns protruding from the back of its head. The middle head's visage resembles a draconic variation of Raoul's face. The other two heads sport the matching red and black colored schemes. Its body structure became shaped like a wyvern's than a traditional European dragon. Sprouting from the dragon's back are two black and red demonic wings. The beast's black legs end with red bird-like feet and talons. Its long black tail ends with three smaller tails. The three heads produced bellows that sounded like high-pitched crackling roars.

After Raoul ΩX let out a loud demonic roar, his mouths charged up dark energy beams. He unleashed these divine beams, the _**Sinful Neutron Blast**_ , from his three mouths and targeted Superbia Joker. After breaking out of his sleep paralysis, Superbia Joker charged himself to full power and fired _**Midnight Cocytus**_ , a devilish-faced energy beam. Both attacks collided into a devastating beam struggle.

Attempting to disorient his opponent, Superbia Joker attempted to push back using his _**Ghostly Wail**_ -like scream. However, Raoul ΩX easily resisted with his willpower, giving him the driving force needed to push back the beam energies toward Superbia Joker. When the destructive energies collided with him, the Knight let out a horrific scream while the attack obliterated him in deep sinew. As the energy wave cleared away, nothing was left of the Knight.

Turning back to his humanoid form, the ascended Phantom Thief stood while casting _**Ω Victory Cry**_ to fully recover himself.

Striking a victory pose, Raoul ΩX hollered. "The show is over!"

* * *

With the Knights of Control permanently removed, Yaldabaoth ΩX was the remaining enemy left to contend with. Needless to say, Shin-Io and the Revenants' limitations were tested by the ascended Angel of Control's divine power.

After preventing him from warping reality, the Angel of Control fought off the Revenants' Successor forms. After smacking Yaldabaoth ΩX's face with his feathered tail, the Successor of Julius Deion stomped its hind legs, creating a seismic wave that plowed through the earth beneath the Angel of Control. After knocking Yaldabaoth ΩX back with his _**Vasto Quake**_ , the Successor of Babylon Leo unleashed a powerful roar with enough force to shake half a mile of land. The lion's _**Vapula's Roar**_ repelled Yaldabaoth ΩX and sent him crashing into a building.

As he recovered, Yaldabaoth ΩX was met with a swing from the Successor of Alexandra Panthera's metal tail. As the Angel of Control forged a barrier, her _**Ose's Vespula Strike**_ cut through his barrier. Then, the Successor of Persian Ursine knocked him around with powerful claw swipes and unleashed his _**Savagery of Marchosias**_ , which is an energy wave shaped like a large bear. After the bear spirit drove Yaldabaoth ΩX back, Shin-Io, Jack, and Eva went for an assault.

Having taken enough blows, Yaldabaoth ΩX blasted them back with golden rays. Although Shin-Io was able to nullify his beams with her divine aura, the Revenants weren't as fortunate as the Angel of Control's attacks knocked them out of their Successor modes.

"Enough of this. Time to end you all," Yaldabaoth ΩX coldly muttered, conjuring and attempting to throw another _**Supernova**_ at the group.

As Shin-Io prepared to defend the Revenants, a projectile shattered Yaldabaoth ΩX 's attack. Shin-Io and the Revenants quickly faced the opposite way as Raoul ΩX appeared before them. The ascended Thief's _**Ω Sinful Shell**_ thwarted the Angel of Control from finishing off Shin-Io and the Revenants.

With great timing, the other Phantom Thieves arrived and assembled next to Raoul ΩX, who is seen crossing his arms and intently facing his friends' opponent.

Managing to smile behind his mask, Yaldabaoth ΩX chortled. "You've all finally come united."

"We're burning and crashing your plans to destroy our reality for good!" Celestine ΩX growled.

"Yeah, man!" William ΩX protested. "It's gonna take more than that goddamn Persona of yours to bring us down!"

"We won't let you ruin a new future ahead of us!" Agnes ΩX snarled with ferocity.

"Give it up, Datenshi! It's only you now!" Sion called him out.

"You see, Datenshi? We stand united as long as we're at this status, a single one-man army can't defeat an experienced battalion," Shin-Io referenced their battle like a strategy game, even to the point of applying strategy game metaphors.

"Then, let's all end this together!" Yaldabaoth ΩX announced, adamantly responding to the goddess' statement.

"And that we will do so!" Raoul ΩX pointed his rifle at the Angel of Control, declaring the heroes' final strike.

Before attacking Yaldabaoth ΩX, Al Azif ΩX performed _**Ω Support**_ , restoring everyone's full powers and curing her allies of their injuries and ailments.

Leading the large, Raoul ΩX, Sion, and Shin-Io hastily collided with the Angel of Control. However, as Yaldabaoth ΩX launched beams toward them, the trio phased away, throwing off the Angel of Control.

The first to attack is Gorokichi ΩX, who launched himself straight into Yaldabaoth ΩX and slashed him with his _**Divine Glaive**_. In retaliation against his swift sword attacks, Yaldabaoth ΩX fired swords from mid-air, targeting Gorokichi ΩX. The ascended Phantom Thief deflected and wiped them out with his katana. He then cast _**Ω Myriad Blooms**_ , increasing his colleagues' attack, defense, and agility abilities.

Following up on Gorokichi's ΩX boost, William ΩX charged up his _**Electric Kaio-Ken**_. Increasing his power and speed, he flew headlong and slammed into the Angel of Control, pummeling him with a few combo attacks consisting of a flurry of jabs, body shots, and kicks, and then whacked Yaldabaoth Ω from behind, sending him upward where he pummeled him more.

"Yo! Get a load of this, old timer!" William ΩX shouted out as he fired an _**Electric Kamehameha**_ at the Angel of Control, but Yaldabaoth ΩX quickly recovered and raised his right handed palm, blocking and dissolving the energy beam. As the _**Electric Kaio-Ken**_ started wearing off, William ΩX fell fatigued, leaving him open for the Angel of Control to attack.

"Are we done playing, boy? Because I am," Yaldabaoth ΩX scoffed, conjuring light arrows out of thin air.

"Hey, your guard is down!" Diego ΩX called, hitting Yaldabaoth ΩX with his _**Lightspeed Drive**_. He then followed up and performed his _**Ω Miracle Rush**_ , granting him a boost as he pummeled the Angel of Control with multiple strikes.

As the Angel of Control turned to counterattack with a divine beam, the ascended Phantom Thief quickly made an evasive counter, turning into a gust of wind and phasing away from the attack.

"Ok, make some room, everyone!" Al Azif ΩX hollered.

Al Azif ΩX summoned a round of energy ballistae, similar to the ones used to bring down Cognitive Wakaba. The energy ballistae fired laser bolts in all directions and bombarded Yaldabaoth ΩX with them. After being blasted by the omnidirectional beams, Yaldabaoth ΩX withstood these laser bolts and fired his _**Ω Arrows of Light**_ to wipe out the ballistae.

"Hey, you guys take it from here!" William ΩX cast _**Ω Soul Injection**_ on Agnes ΩX and Lucy ΩX, giving them both power boosts.

As they held each other's hands, Agnes ΩX and Lucy ΩX flew together as they targeted their enemy. While still holding hands, they delivered dance-like physical blows, consisting of kicks and body slams into Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"Throw me up, Haru-chan!" Agnes ΩX called out.

"Ok!" Lucy ΩX complied, spinning around and throwing Agnes ΩX upward as Agnes ΩX pummeled the Angel of Control with her _**Nuclear Fists**_. Every single shot exploded with force, pummeling Yaldabaoth ΩX hard.

Providing support for her girlfriend, Lucy ΩX unleashed _**Ω Psycho Force**_ on Yaldabaoth ΩX, inflicting further damage to his divine form. As he recovered, Yaldabaoth ΩX quickly unleashed a shockwave, which was about to hit them, but Lucy ΩX conjured a shield around herself and Agnes ΩX. After Lucy ΩX cast her _ **Ω Life Wall**_ , she saved them from Yaldabaoth ΩX's destructive power.

"Let's see if your shield can take another," Yaldabaoth ΩX repeated his shockwave attack, which shattered Lucy ΩX's barrier. As the powerful energies came to engulf them, a firewall materialized and saved the duo with great timing.

As the duo turned, they saw Celestine ΩX not too far from them with her hands imbued with flames.

"You two are lucky I came just in time!" Celestine ΩX cried out.

"Thanks, Ann. Ready, Haru-chan?" Agnes ΩX asked her girlfriend.

Lucy ΩX nodded. "I am, Mako-chan!"

Both Agnes ΩX and Lucy ΩX combined their energies. A dark blue wave formed around Agnes ΩX. A pink one materialized over Lucy ΩX. Once their opposing colored auras coalesced, they combined their powers and unleashed their combo attack, the _**Daiyamondo & Pāru Flash**_, which collided with, engulfed, and folded Yaldabaoth ΩX up with destructive energies that ripped through his divine body. After being damaged, Yaldabaoth freed himself from the effects and recovered from the couple's combo attack.

The Revenants made their move and assisted the ascended Phantom Thieves. Quickly turning back to his Successor of Drake form, Jack fired his _**Fafnir's Breath**_ at Yaldabaoth ΩX. Celestine ΩX assisted the Successor of the Drake, unleashing her _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ as their fire attacks converged into a flaming sphere and set Yaldabaoth ΩX ablaze. Having been covered in flames, Yaldabaoth ΩX quickly subdued and dissolved the flames with his aura. While his guard was down, Celestine ΩX conjured fiery crossbow-like arrows out of thin air and launched her _**Agni Bolts**_ , which collided with Yaldabaoth ΩX.

"You're up!" Celestine ΩX cast _**Ω High Tension**_ on Louis, Mia, Yakumo, and Eva, giving them energy boosts to carry out their assault. She also granted Raoul ΩX a slight boost as he planned out his next move.

Utilizing the boost he was given, Louis went for his _**Blade of Athos**_ , but Yaldabaoth ΩX moved away. Mia then shot him with her _**Bullets of Aramis**_. As he was shot with rounds, the Angel of Control deflected a few of her energy bullets. Eva went for a tornado attack, but Yaldabaoth ΩX evaded contact with her. Then, with a swing with his Oni Blade, Yakumo smashed the back sections of Yaldabaoth's armor. Unleashing an energy wave, the Angel of Control repelled the Revenants.

"Don't think for a minute we're done yet!" Louis snarled, his eyes gleaming bright red.

"Even a god-like being such as yourself isn't wholly omnipotent. And we know so judging by the damage you've taken," Yakumo elaborated on Yaldabaoth's armor and body damage.

"We've taken a maniac who thought he could play god and he fell to us," Mia said.

"And you're about to meet a similar demise," Eva stated.

As he turned to attack the Revenants, Yaldabaoth ΩX manifested a golden energy wave to wipe them out. Then, Hereward ΩX phased in front of the Angel of Control, attacking him with a combination of sword strikes. After hitting Yaldabaoth with his _**Ω Negative Pile**_ , Sion assisted his new ally and helped him attack Yaldabaoth with his two swords. After slashing the Angel of Control with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro, Sion bombarded Yaldabaoth with his _**Frenzied Fire**_.

Then, after burning Yaldabaoth ΩX, Sion raised his glowing Queenslayer and went for his _**Will of d'Artagnan**_ , but the Angel of Control fired his Ω Arrows of Light at his adversaries. With great timing, Ella ΩX flew in between Sion and Hereward ΩX. Conjuring a white see-through veil in front of them, she cast her _**Ivory Veil**_ , which nullified the arrows and provided a barrier for them.

"Thank you, Sumire," Sion expressed gratitude for her saving them.

"It's my pleasure, Sion," nodded Ella ΩX, who saw more arrows hitting her veil as it started to dissolve. "It's not going to hold up much longer!"

"That's fine! I'll take it from here!" Sion shouted as he came out of the veil and flew upward to attack Yaldabaoth ΩX.

After knocking Sion away with a shockwave, Yaldabaoth ΩX hastily flew high into the air and conjured magical bullets and missiles from golden rays of light.

"Now, let's end this!' Yaldabaoth ΩX launched his magical weapons and arms at the group, but at the last moment, Raoul ΩX fired rounds of his _ **Ω Sinful Shells**_ , which collided with and destroyed Yaldabaoth ΩX's roaring projectiles. After cleansing the air of the weapons, Raoul ΩX cast _**Ω Megidolaon**_ , combining it with Shin-Io's divine power as their powers converged and dealt more devastating effects to the Angel of Control's body.

"Now guys, All-Out Attack!" Raoul ΩX called out as the other Thieves gathered together with him.

The ascended Phantom Thieves (Raoul ΩX, Celestine ΩX, Agnes ΩX, Lucy ΩX, Diego ΩX, William ΩX, Gorokichi ΩX, Al Azif ΩX, Hereward ΩX, and Ella ΩX) amassed and jumped high into the sky. The ten Thieves then initiated their _**Ω All-Out Attack**_ , swiftly delivering countless strikes in every direction without restraint. Instead of a crimson background like with a normal _**All-Out Attack**_ , a backdrop of the Solar System appeared, rotating the spatial view of Earth (representing Raoul ΩX), Mercury (representing Diego ΩX), Venus (representing Celestine ΩX), Mars (representing William ΩX), Jupiter (representing Gorokichi ΩX), Saturn (representing Al Azif ΩX), Uranus (representing Agnes ΩX), and Neptune (representing Lucy ΩX), Pluto (representing Hereward ΩX), and Sedna (representing Ella ΩX) before rotating back to Earth while repeating the imagery process.

The power scale from the combined attack would have easily killed a Palace Ruler such as Shadow Shido and the original Yaldabaoth at their peaks, but Datenshi, combined with Yaldabaoth, ended up a different case. During the vicious beatdown, Yaldabaoth ΩX attempted to defend himself and absorbed the impact blows, but he felt the devastating effects from each reality shattering hit.

Shin-Io, Sion, and the other Revenants stared in awe at these urban legends coming together and attempting to overthrow a god.

Eventually, as he was being pushed to the limit, Yaldabaoth ΩX had enough and let out a powerful shout, sending a colossal explosive wave that shook the fabrics of the distorted reality and forcefully repelled his enemies back.

" _ **THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! NOW, ALL SHALL BE ERASED!**_ " After yelling with unbridled fury, Yaldabaoth ΩX recovered and raised his energy, charging up for a powerful attack. As the area darkened around him, a background Big Bang image of a spatial view of the Sun and supernovas materialized behind him. Having pushed him far enough, the heroes realized they have provoked the wrath of the God of Control's vessel.

Then, Yaldabaoth ΩX unleashed a stronger and deadlier variation of his _**Ω Rays of Control**_ , which not only targeted the Thieves and their allies but obliterated their surroundings, including various infrastructures. Most of the group attempted to evade and block. Al Azif tried forging a shield for herself and her friends with a barrier. However, one by one, the Angel of Control's rays struck them and knocked them. Half of them were sent crashing to the ground and others landed in skyscrapers. Nearly all of them were knocked unconscious and dealt with grievous wounds As more beams rained down to kill the defeated heroes, Shin-Io recovered quicker than the others and used her divine energies to dissolve Yaldabaoth ΩX's beams. Having saved her friends, Shin-Io recovered Sion and Raoul ΩX.

"Hifumi, Io…" Sion muttered as he started to stir.

"It's ok. I'll heal you and Joker," Shin-Io said, facing Raoul ΩX, who fortunately landed near them during Yaldabaoth ΩX's furious assault.

After healing them, she, Sion, and Raoul ΩX stood united as the only three left standing against Yaldabaoth ΩX. A trifecta consisting of an ascended trickster, a goddess, and a revenant to save their reality.

Without delay, the trio jetted into mid-air and engaged their common enemy in an aerial battle.

"Yes, it's down to you three against me, as it should be," Yaldabaoth ΩX adamantly stated. "What power, and that you three still resisted…!" Yaldabaoth ΩX boasted in awe. The first two words from him came directly from the present timeline Yaldabaoth, whom the Thieves already defeated.

Shin-Io gave a stern look to her enemy. "This game has only just begun."

Brandishing his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro, Sion intensely glared at his opposition. "With enough power to resist! Even if I'm just a clone, I have the same drive as my original self to help my comrades. For that, I've grown a newfound appreciation and respect for the human race."

"And we'll remind you how we humans can work together to overcome any adversity!" Raoul ΩX declared, readying his dagger to use against Yaldabaoth ΩX in a fight to the finish.

As the final phase escalated forth, Yaldabaoth ΩX quickly fired two _**Supernovas**_ from his hands, but Shin-Io nullified them with a clear barrier. Both Raoul ΩX and Sion phased toward the Angel of Control and slashed at him. Yaldabaoth ΩX countered and unleashed large 10-foot long divine swords from mid-air called _**Godslayer Blades**_ at both. Summoning his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, Sion's ogre claw caught and destroyed some of them, while Raoul ΩX fired his _**Ω Cosmic Flare**_ and destroyed the remaining _**Godslayer Blades**_. Amid the attacks, Raoul ΩX's attacks damaged Yaldabaoth ΩX 's right wing.

Irked, Yaldabaoth ΩX recovered from his injury and fired a pale golden divine beam at the three. Unable to conjure something as powerful to defend themselves, Raoul ΩX and Sion evaded the incoming attack. The ascended Thief quickly then conjured four Personas. They are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel.

Upon seeing the four archangels, the God of Control within Datenshi recognized them as the elite four fighting on his behalf. Now, they were being used against him.

"You dare to invoke the archangels that once served me?!" Yaldabaoth ΩX charged, firing golden beams at the four archangels.

"Ravage your former master!" Raoul ΩX commanded as the archangel Personas avoided the beams and flew headlong toward the Angel of Control.

As the archangels quickly flew around him, they battered him with short-ranged strikes and projectile. Yaldabaoth ΩX retaliated with his _**Godslayer Blades**_ , but the archangels crushed them with their divine powers. Once the archangels converged, they cast their ultimate technique, _**Archangel's Rebellion**_ , and blasted their former master with it.

"You have the nerve to turn my archangels against me! For that, you must pay!" Yaldabaoth ΩX bellowed furiously, distraught by the betrayal from his elite four. He fired another pale golden beam at his adversaries. The archangels, protecting Raoul ΩX, absorbed the impact of the attack and were quickly blasted away.

As the beam came toward the trio, Shin-Io protected her two friends and unleashed a white divine beam. Coupled with her telekinesis, she directed her attack toward Yaldabaoth ΩX's and locked him in a power struggle. The effects of the clashing powers were enough to crack the fabrics of existence around them.

"Do you see, Togo Hifumi? Our powers are breaking the fabrics containing this distorted universe and it won't be long until your reality collapses!" The Angel of Control called out. "Yes, once we all perish, I can finally be reunited with my beloved. I can hear her now calling for me."

"But, you have no reason to wipe us out! Let us reunite you with her!" Shin-Io retorted.

"It's too late," a subdued Yaldabaoth ΩX sighed.

Eventually, the two godly forces began to implode, but the hope from Shin-Io's strong will pushed back Yaldabaoth ΩX's vengeful power, surprising the Angel of Control. Her divine energies pushed through and collided with him. After Shin-Io's power damaged him, Raoul ΩX morphed into his Devil Hydra form and flew headlong with the Angel of Control, slamming his head into Yaldabaoth ΩX's body.

In response to the Devil Hydra's blow, the Angel of Control conjured a giant Yaldabaoth construct to fend off the three-headed dragon. Following a brief physical struggle, the Angel of Control retaliated with his _**Ω Divine Judgement**_ , attempting to obliterate the Devil Hydra with a divine beam. However, Raoul ΩX fired a _**Sinful Neutron Blast**_ , which stopped his beam attack and obliterated the construct. The effects of the attack collided with and critically injured Yaldabaoth ΩX. He quickly spotted Sion riding on the back of the three-headed dragon.

As the dragon's middle head bit down on his opponent's right arm, Sion jumped off and lunged. He delivered a quick slash across Yaldabaoth ΩX's chest. As the dragon withdrew his bite, Yaldabaoth ΩX desperately tried defending from the Revenant's relentless counterattacks. He continued slashing at Yaldabaoth ΩX with his Queenslayer and Hanemukuro. After striking him with two consecutive _**Will of d'Artagnan**_ strikes, the Revenant pivoted behind Yaldabaoth ΩX, ripping apart both his left mechanical wing and mask off before kicking him away.

As Yaldabaoth ΩX fell to the ground with fatal injuries, Raoul ΩX morphed back to his humanoid form and conjured the Persona he received when he first became a Phantom Thief.

Raoul ΩX conjured a dark red garbed aristocratic thief, named after legendary gentleman thief Arsène Lupin, emerged from a pillar of the blue pyre that wisped around him. Arsène conjured a black tall hat and put it on his head. The Persona's face was concealed in a black mask with ghoulish red eyes and a ghastly mouth. Two long black horns trimmed with red pointed forward. A long cape stretched out from his back and split into two massive dark feathered wings; each with a wingspan as long as Arsène's own body.

Upon seeing this Persona, Yaldabaoth ΩX muttered at _his_ presence. "Unbelievable."

"Datenshi. It ends here. Pillage him, _**Arsène!**_ " Raoul ΩX calmly declared as he readied Satanael's rifle. Shin-Io and Sion floated behind the ascended Phantom Thief as they witnessed him commit the deed.

Arsène launched an _**Ω Eiha**_ , imbued with Shin-Io and Sion's essences. The divine Curse blast shot Yaldabaoth ΩX as it ripped through his heart, body, and his soul.

History repeated itself like four years ago. The leader of the Phantom Thieves delivered the finishing blow. With Yaldabaoth's armor shattering from his body, Datenshi's eyes widened in a calm expression, accepting his defeat.

Then, a flash of white light erupted and swept throughout the distorted reality, engulfing everything and everyone in it. Everyone's view was blinded by the flashing white light. Finally, everything went dark and silent.

* * *

_**Top of Shueisha Inc. (** _ _**株式会社集英社** _ _**)/Distorted Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/August 9, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**8** _ _**月** _ _**9** _ _**日** _ _**)/7:45 AM (JST)** _

In the aftermath, a day has passed since the heroes endured this final battle.

The recovered Phantom Thieves and their allies landed on top of a publishing book company. Looking on from afar behind them are the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, Kyosuke, and Nekomata, who all survived the battle with the remaining Yokai army. Yumeko is back to her normal self and looking quietly serene.

Raoul ΩX is seen carrying the dying Datenshi with the rest of the Thieves and Revenants surrounding him. The leader of the ascended Phantom Thieves calmly placed Datenshi on the ground. Datenshi's eyes stared at the distorted sky and gave a calm smile.

"This is fascinating. What a beautiful world despite the grays created by human beings," Datenshi muttered from his dying breath.

Sion showed Datenshi a rare moment of sympathy. "Despite what you've done, I'm beginning to understand why you did what you did. Your existence is tied to the harsh realities of survival like us. Having to struggle and fight for your own survival."

"For once, I agree that our civilization could have been that beautiful, but that is sadly not entirely true," Shin-Io calmly commented with a sympathetic expression.

"We've fulfilled our divine job as tricksters to inspire society to prove you wrong. But, we know you were reminding us there are still corrupted adults around. We'll grow up to manage," Raoul ΩX offered his statements.

The rest of the group have silently expressed some respect for their worthy opponent.

With a serene smile, the life and color in Datenshi's eyes began fading. He mustered up enough energy to draw his dying breath. "I genuinely regret my existence, yet am satisfied with the final challenge against you all. Phantom Thieves, Revenants, and Spirit Guardian wielders… I've foreseen a rewritten coexistence once the world is restored. I bid you farewell."

With the Angel of Control's final words, Datenshi's body began to fade away. Splitting from Datenshi was the Osakan soldier's spirit, who had been finally freed from the corrupt Amrita. He smiled at the heroes before turning to leave. As Kanashī Seishin's spirit wandered, Shin-Io conjured a dimensional portal for Seishin's soul to be sent to his dimension's afterlife, reuniting him with his wife and old acquaintances at last.

"Farewell, honored spirit," Mina muttered, giving him a prayer along with Kyosuke.

"Goodbye, Datenshi," Yumeko said.

Just then, the Thieves and the others saw the Revenants beginning to vanish.

"It looks like it's our time to go, Sion," Louis stated. "Farewell to you, Phantom Thieves, especially you, Queen and Noir." He gave a polite bow to the two aforementioned Phantom Thieves, bringing a smile to Lucy ΩX's face and making Agnes ΩX blush.

"We were honored to fight alongside you, my friend," Jack nodded over to Sion.

"Take care, man," Yakumo saluted Sion.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again," Mia added.

"Farewell, Sion," Eva smiled.

"By the way, Akechi?" Louis addressed Hereward ΩX. "You showed us valor fighting Datenshi with us. Maybe you aren't so bad."

Mia furrowed her brows. "Just make sure and stay on good terms with the Phantom Thieves, or else." She cocked her bayonet, causing Hereward ΩX to flinch a bit.

"Right," muttered Hereward ΩX.

As Louis approached Sion, he patted his shoulder. "Don't look glum, my friend. It will be over soon." With that, Louis and the other Revenants waved to the Thieves and Gamblers. "And it was an honor fighting alongside you all."

Speaking on their behalf, Raoul ΩX addressed the Revenants. "Likewise, and thank you."

"Io, no, perhaps you want to be referred to as Iofumi?" Louis addressed Shin-Io.

Shaking her head, Shin-Io gave an affectionate smile. "Just Shin-Io is fine now."

"Take care of our Sion."

"I will. Thank you, my friends," Shin-Io said.

After biding their farewell, the Revenants faded away.

"They might have been cognitions, but we'll never forget them," Diego ΩX reassured everyone's somber moods.

Suddenly, all eyes faced Sion as he, too, slowly began fading away. Closing his eyes, Sion just smiled, resigning to his existence being removed as well.

" _ **SION! NO!**_ " Shin-Io yelled out towards him.

However, Sion turned to Shin-Io and the others with a genuine smile.

"Remember me. Remember the feelings and memories we all shared. Thank you all, my friends."

Within his final words, Sion's body disappeared into ashes. The clone of the unnamed Revenant ceased to exist before everyone's eyes. Touched by Sion's last words, everyone became deeply saddened with mournful looks. However, Shin-Io looked up with a determined and hopeful expression.

"No. There's one thing I must do," Shin-Io calmly stated as she floated in mid-air with a pure white aura surrounding her. Closing her resolute, yellow eyes, Shin-Io used her reality warping powers to repair the distortions and damages within Chiyoda. Her healing essence spread far to the edges of reality and the physical universe.

As Shin-Io continued to heal the universe, she tearfully thought of the memories of the urban adventure in her mind: Her first encounter with Sion. Them exploring Tokyo and meeting Yumeko & her friends. Meeting the Phantom Thieves. Their vacation in Osaka, including their fun times at Universal Studios Japan. Meeting the cognitions of Sion's Revenant friends. Hifumi and Sion's sexual intercourse. And, finally, Shin-Io's final goodbyes with the Revenant before he faded out of existence.

Fulfilling the wishes, Shin-Io used her last powers to restore the world to normal. As she finished her process, Shin-Io reverted to Togo Hifumi. Her civilian clothes returned. The silverish white hair became her natural dark brown again. Her golden eyes turned back to their normal green. Having restored their reality to normal, she was freed from her goddess role.

With Shin-Io's power dissipating, the Phantom Thieves became depowered and returned to their normal civilian selves. The Phantom Thieves and Hifumi were bewildered by the changing surroundings.

In the blink of an eye, everything was normal. The results from Shin-Io's rebuilding of their reality have been fulfilled. The skies are back to a beautiful, clear blue. All the buildings that were damaged and destroyed have been fully restored. The innocent civilians killed during the conflict are back to life. The sun has shone again like a new morning, as a bird's view of all of Chiyoda is seen.

"I can't believe it's over," Ren muttered. He noticed Hifumi with her back turned to them. "Hifumi, are you going to be ok?" As he approached her, she turned with a serene smile on her face.

"Yes. Now, let's all go home."

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Shin Megami Tensei 25th Anniversary Soundtrack -** _ **God Killer**_ \- vs. Yaldabaoth ΩX and the Knights of Control.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV FINAL OST -** _ **CD 2 Track 10 (F8 Evil Incarnate)**_ \- vs. Yaldabaoth ΩX.  
 **Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **01 (Infra) I**_ \- Last stand against Yaldabaoth ΩX, leading to Raoul ΩX summoning Arsène to deliver the finishing blow.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse OST -** _ **Gradual Farewell**_ \- Seishin's final words, as his spirit returns back to the afterlife in the Akane-no-Mai-Vein dimension and reunites with his wife.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Human Qua Human**_ \- Sion fades out of existence. Shin-Io restoring the world.

* * *


	21. Chapter XX: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/21/Akane-no-Mai

_**Chapter XX: Aftermath** _

* * *

_**Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/10:30 AM (JST)** _

Following the Angel of Control's defeat, the Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, Hifumi, and their associates amassed away from the Shueisha Inc. building, where they laid Datenshi to rest and Sion bid his farewell.

Still reeling from Sion's departure, the group was silent from Sion's parting words. Hifumi, especially, tried hard not to shed tears as she faced the building several blocks from their spot.

"Hifumi, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Ren asked her, who turned and responded with a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Ren."

Shaking her head, Makoto responded. "Hifumi, if you need to cry, then please don't hold back on our account."

Haru concurred. "We won't think of you any less. We know you loved Sion."

Ann smiled, patting Hifumi's shoulder. "And if anyone here tries to tease you for it, we'll tell them off."

"Thank you, I'm fine. I appreciate the concerns," Hifumi feigned a bright smile as a few tears fell. Feeling the warm, moist tears on her hands, she covered her face, turning around as the loud siren from a passing ambulance drowned out her tears. As she poured her eyes out, the others gave her the space she needed.

"Are you feeling better now, Hifumi?" Yumeko asked her, who wiped her tears.

"A little bit, thank you for your concerns. I'll always keep Sion very close within my memories," Hifumi addressed the group.

"In that case, since Datenshi is gone, that means this is where we depart, my friends. We shall remain in touch through our Guardian Spirits," Mina spoke up as she and Kyosuke bowed before turning to leave.

"It was a pleasure to fight alongside you, Phantom Thieves," Kyosuke stated, shifting away from the Thieves as he met the gazes of the Gamblers. "As for our fellow Guardian Spirit wielders, may our paths cross again."

"You three stay sharp and trust your Guardian Spirits' instincts," Mina advised the Spiritual Gambler trio.

" _ **Aye, they will help guide you along on whatever new adventures lie ahead for you. Guardian Spirits, protect your wielders well,**_ " Nekomata informed the spirits as they materialized next to the Spiritual Gambler trio.

"We'll remain vigilant, Nekomata," Ryōta reassured him.

"You don't need to worry about us. We're here when you need us again," Mary added.

"Yes, you take care, Sir Nekomata! Same to you, Mina and Kyosuke!" Yumeko waved them off.

As Nekomata vanished, Mina and Kyosuke departed, leaving the Thieves behind.

"Guess that means we'll be heading out, too," Mary turned and addressed the Thieves. She casually smiled. "What can I say? It was an honor traveling with and fighting alongside the famed Phantom Thieves."

"Even if you're just regular people like us," Ryōta stated.

"That's not true, Ryōta. We're not just regular people. We've seen a lot of extraordinary things during this brief time! I'm never going to forget our times together! And I…" Yumeko slowly pivoted toward Hifumi and serenely smiled. "I won't forget about our times spent with Sion either."

"Thank you, Yumeko," Hifumi graciously smiled to the Compulsive Gamblers.

"Hopefully we all meet again, my new friends! Your secret identities will be safe with us!" Yumeko said, waving to the Phantom Thieves. As she turned to leave, Mary and Ryōta bid their farewells to the Thieves, too.

Once the Gamblers departed, Akechi cleared his throat, garnering the Thieves' attention. They saw Akechi walking away.

"Akechi, where are you going?" Ren asked him.

"Yeah, just when we wanted to ask where you're living these days?" Sumire wondered about Akechi's place in society nowadays.

"Can we even be sure if it's the real you?" Futaba questioned Akechi, who turned and met them with a calm demeanor.

"However you interpret it, but we will meet again, Phantom Thieves," Akechi vaguely stated, waving the group off before leaving. Before heading off, Ren caught up with him. "Amamiya Ren, I hope you and Ann have a wonderful ceremony."

"How did you know…?" Before Akechi answered him, the former junior ace detective veered toward Ann and noted her wearing her proposal ring.

"Focus on your marriage and the impending career life has in store for you. Don't worry about me, Ren. Enjoy the good fortune life brings to you and Ann. I'll be waiting in the shadows until you and your friends are faced with another arduous situation," Akechi acknowledged Ren's bright future head for him. With that, he headed off in the opposite direction. "Oh, and Miss Hifumi?"

"Yes?"

Rubbing his cheek, Akechi chuckled. "That slap of yours knocked some sense into me. Thank you for that. You and Sion will be engraved in my memories." He walked off and seemingly vanished into the crowds, leaving the Thieves to mull over his ambiguous existence.

"Oh, that reminds me! Too bad Yumeko and her friends aren't here to hear this, but you're all invited to our wedding!" Ann announced to her friends.

"When is the date?" Yusuke queried.

"September 15," Ren verified.

"Seems awfully soon, don't you think?" Morgana wondered.

"Don't worry! We've already chosen a venue and thankfully we're getting family help to put this together," Ann reassured their friends' concerns.

"I don't have work that day so I can make it," Makoto smiled.

"And I'll be coming, too!" Haru added, folding a loving arm around Makoto.

"Not to worry, chief. Sojiro and I will lend a hand setting up the wedding ceremony!" Futaba flashed Ren a thumbs up.

"I'm here if ya need anything to, man," Ryuji offered for his best friend.

"Am I cordially invited, too?" Hifumi asked Ren and Ann.

"Of course, we hope you can be there," Ren smiled at her.

"We'd never leave you out since you're one of us now," Ann said.

"Then, I shall come and give you my undying support!" Hifumi boldly declared, putting her hand out as the other Thieves put their hands over hers.

"In honor of our friend Sion, let's move ahead and live our lives to our fullest," Ren firmly stated as he and the group threw their hands up, cheering together.

* * *

_**Hotel New Otani/Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/September 15, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**9** _ _**月** _ _**15** _ _**日** _ _**)/7:45 PM (JST)** _

The chosen venue for Ren and Ann's wedding ceremony is an outside location of Hotel New Otani, which helped accommodate a large crowd. Expecting a large turnout from family and friends, it helped them overcome spacing issues with other ceremonies concurrently taking place.

As expected, Ren and Ann's family, friends, and members of their community came to see them officially tie the knot. Nearly all of Ren's confidants showed up to support the soon to be wedded couple.

Those seen in attendance consisted Togo Hifumi, Morgana, Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke, Okumura Haru, Yoshizawa Sumire, Sakura Sojiro, Mifune Chihaya, Iwai Munehisa, Takemi Tae, Kawakami Sadayo, Ohya Ichiko, Oda Shinya, Mishima Yuuki, Yoshida Toranosuke, Niijima Sae, Suzui Shiho, Maruki Takuto, Sophia, Ichinose Kuon, Hasegawa Zenkichi, and Hasegawa Akane. There were other members, including some from Ren and Ann's respective families. Sae's new husband, Hojo, was also present sitting next to his SIU Director wife.

Among the familiar faces is Oda Shinya, now a middle school teenager. It had been four years since Shinya met Ren and became a follower of the Phantom Thieves. The little gamer boy had grown into a teenager. His dark hair was shorter and now cut several inches above the back of his back. He still had his hair unkempt with locks of fringe bangs hanging over his face and between his eyes. He had longer bangs on the sides of his face. Shinya had grown from a mere 4'10 to 5'7 feet tall. The teen came dressed in a light gray dress shirt, beige dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

Another who showed up is Iwai Munehisa, a tall, slender middle-aged man with gray hair and sideburns. He let his old stubble of facial hair grow out into a goatee. The sideburns aligned perfectly with his new goatee. He is seen in a light gray suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. He is seen with his adopted son, Kaoru, who dressed similarly like Iwai but wore a dark blue tie.

Even after four years since meeting Ren, Takemi Tae was still very attractive with her pale complexion and dark blue hair tied up in a messy bob cut. The alley doctor is seen in a black strapless evening dress and black high-heel sandals.

Also showing up to the wedding is Mifune Chihaya, an attractive blonde-haired young woman garbed in a dark purple evening dress, wearing a light blue shawl, and dark brown boots. As soon as she arrived, the tarot fortune teller predicted a peaceful and calm wedding event.

Even several years apart since last meeting Ren, Ohya Ichiko intended to show up and see her favorite client's wedding. She came dressed in a full-bodied black dress with see-through sleeves, a dark purple headband, and dark brown boots. Of course, she wouldn't go anywhere without a camera and already planning many pictures of the soon to be wedded couple.

Now several years older, the once timid Mishima Yuuki was a young man dressed in a dark gray suit with a yellow tie and dark brown dress shoes. His blue-tinted black hair, once spiky around some areas, was more groomed and trimmed than before. He still had the 'ordinary' face he was known for and no facial hair.

Not one to miss her best friend's wedding is Suzui Shiho, a dark brown-haired woman of moderate height. She wore her hair down, which was roughly shoulder length. Shiho came in a bright red and rose evening dress with white roses embroidered on the dress and white high heels.

Kawakami Sadayo is another formally invited to the wedding of her two former students. Still an average-sized woman with a slender figure, Kawakami had dark brown in an unkempt style. She came dressed in a bright blue dress, black high heels, and carrying a brown purse.

Another individual formally invited by Ren is Yoshida Toranosuke, a middle-aged politician man in a black suit with a dark red tie, white gloves, and dress shoes. He had thick eyebrows. He had his black hair, which now had signs of gray showing on his sides, slicked back.

Sitting next to Sae, Hojo is equally as tall as his wife and has short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He came dressed in a black suit with a beige-colored tie, matching dark pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

Sumire came dressed in a red dress with rose gloves, a shawl, and high heel shoes. She wore a bright pink flower in her hair.

Maruki, accompanied by Ichinose and Sophia, wore a light gray suit with a blue dress shirt underneath, matching colored dress pants, and brown dress shoes. Ichinose came in a beautiful light blue evening dress with long-sleeved white gloves and a white necklace. Sophia came dressed in a white evening dress and dress shoes.

Zenkichi is dressed in a black suit with a yellow tie and dark dress shoes. His daughter came wearing a red & black dress coupled with black long-sleeved gloves and dress shoes.

Finally, the one confidant who grew closest to the group, Togo Hifumi, was one of the first guests to show up. Coupled with a black shawl and letting her hair down for the evening, Hifumi came dressed in a dark blue evening dress, covering most of her body sans her back and shoulders. She has on black high heels and carried a small hand purse. She also wore a silver necklace and earrings.

Standing in the center balcony are Amamiya Ren and Takamaki Ann in their wedding clothing. Ren wore his black suit. Ann wore pink flowers in her long blonde hair, a white dress, and her scarlet wedding ring. After giving their vows of love to each other, both closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Ann wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. The audience clapped and cheered for the newly wedded couple. Firmly sealing their marriage with a kiss, Amamiya-Takamaki Ren and Ann smiled together as they faced their friends and associates.

In a distance where only the Phantom Thieves see them, Igor & Lavenza participated as they proudly smiled and nodded in approval to their former inmate's next important moment in his life.

As the audience was celebrating, Hifumi recollected herself in seclusion, reminding herself if Sion were alive he'd be here to celebrate. As she watched Ren and Ann holding hands together, she imagined herself on stage with Sion as they're given their wedding vows and kiss to finalize their marriage.

"I wish that were possible, but maybe it was not to be," sadly muttered Hifumi, her smile resurfacing as she approached Ren and Ann to congratulate them.

* * *

_**Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/September 27, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**9** _ _**月** _ _**27** _ _**日** _ _**)/11:20 PM (JST)** _

Sometime after Ren and Ann's wedding, Hifumi went out for a relaxing walk on a semi-busy street. She drowned out the noise around her, but a few bystanders stopped and recognized her as the Female Shogi League Champion. She turned to meet their gaze, whipping back her long, loose hair. They also recognized her for her casual white dress with orange, navy blue, and white checkered designs, sans the sleeves that were free of such designs. She has long black stockings and dark shoes. Choosing not to remove her favorite accessory, she still wore her red hair accessory that resembled a three-leaf clover.

Passing along by, she heard one of the bystanders offhandedly refer to her as the 'beautiful Shogi player', to which she coyly smiled proudly.

Even to this day, she recognized and accepted there were a few who valued her celebrity status.

As she pressed on through Chiyoda's streets, Hifumi scanned the vicinity, recognizing it as the exact location where they fought Yaldabaoth's successor, Datenshi. Since resetting everything with Shin-Io's power, the Chiyoda returned to its normal setting, as if the entire battle never happened. Everything was back to daily and mundane life as it should be.

As she turned the other way, she noticed a tall, young handsome brown-haired man with noticeably distinguishing red eyes. He has on a teal blue shirt, light gray pants, and black shoes. Upon facing this young man, Hifumi's eyes widened with shock.

_Could it be him?_ She wondered, not just facing him but painstakingly gazing at his face and eyes. As she approached him, she closed her eyes. She then opened them and he started walking by her. "Excuse me?"

He turned around and curiously faced Hifumi. For a moment, he faced her with some familiarity. "Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" The young man asked, speaking fluent Japanese toward her.

Hifumi casually answered. "I apologize. You remind me of someone else, but you look similar to him." She blinked and realized he spoke to her in her native tongue. "Wait, you know Japanese?"

"Of course. I learned the language fluently in one of my many college courses. Though it's been a while since I've lived in Japan during my university years. I came back from my home county, Wales in the United Kingdom. My friends picked me up from Haneda Airport not too long ago. I'm staying here looking for a new job. I'm also considering citizenship if I'm working here for an extended term." The young man explained his situation to her.

"I see. Yes, Japan is a great place to live, yet it is rather difficult to maintain a standard living, too," she reminded him of the country's living conditions and laws, which made it harder for foreigners without a scholarship or a working visa.

"It sure is. By the way, I didn't get your name, miss?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Togo Hifumi."

Hearing her name, a smile crossed the young man's face. His smile brought her comfort. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Skyler Jones, but my friends sometimes call me Sion. It's a cool nickname I've gotten used to."

The mention of Sion elicited a smile from her. "I see."

"Say, do you mind if we walk around the area just to get to know each other?" Skyler asked.

At this moment, Hifumi was reminded of her previous experience showing Sion around Tokyo and Osaka. She wondered if it was fate that brought them together again. Perhaps her wish was fulfilled while resetting the world with Shin-Io's power.

However, she knew this wasn't the same Sion who she knew. She sensed different vibes from him as if he was another person. One day, she hoped this young man might establish a similar connection like the previous Revenant and renew the bond with her. With that, Hifumi gave him an answer.

"I'd be happy to."

With that, Hifumi and Skyler walked across the streets together and explored Tokyo.

Unbeknownst to Hifumi and her new friend, Io's ghostly presence manifested through Hifumi. The pale Revenant's golden eyes flashed as she smiled serenely. Io then quickly disappeared inside Hifumi's body.

Not even noticing, Hifumi continued showing Skyler some of Chiyoda's landmarks.

Needless to say, life moved forward. However, there was a question of what new urban adventures awaited for these two and the other ordinary civilians.

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack**

**Persona 5 Royal OST -** _ **Our Light (**_ _ **僕らの光**_ _ **)**_ \- First half of the aftermath such as the protagonists' farewells in their separate ways.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **With the Stars and Us**_ _ **星と僕らと**_ _ **(Hoshi to Bokura to)**_ \- Second half of the aftermath such as Ren and Ann's marriage.  
 **Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Remember Me**_ \- The final scene of Hifumi meets Skyler.

* * *

_**End of Book I: Fellowship Forged by Code** _

* * *


	22. Prologue: The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Fanfiction.net version and for those who want the original version, which will include detailed author notes.
> 
> Fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538181/22/Akane-no-Mai

_**Prologue: The Return** _

* * *

_**Haneda Airport (** _ _**羽田空港** _ _**)/** _ _**Ōta, Tokyo (** _ _**大田** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/September 26, 2020 (** _ _**2020** _ _**年** _ _**9** _ _**月** _ _**26** _ _**日** _ _**)/7:30 AM (JST)** _

Sitting alone in a three airline seat, a young brown-haired man, wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, black pants, and dark shoes, had all the space to himself. Though he was not claustrophobic, the young man preferred solitary space when around strangers. The man had an unkempt hairstyle with hair locks curving out and some hanging down his face. Some hair was parted for his red eyes to be seen.

Soothing and beautifully orchestrated music played in his earpods as he faced his window. The song encapsulated the feelings he generated, finding himself longing to see his friends and acquaintances he made during his previous stay in Tokyo.

His eyes stared at a window as many thoughts raced inside his head. It was a homecoming of sorts for him. Having previously lived in Tokyo and taking some university courses, he was due to return and meet with three friends. Naturally, he was excited to hang out with his three colleagues, but in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought that told him there would be more to this return than seeing old acquaintances again.

He scanned a beautiful view of Tokyo from his window. He discerned Tokyo Tower standing in a sea of buildings and metropolitan venues. While he continued to scan, he also saw the Rainbow Bridge. He scanned for the isles across mainland Tokyo. His relaxed smile slowly faded with a slight frown when he spotted smokestacks near some factories. He was frequently reminded how much he hated Tokyo's pollution, but on the bright side, at least he wasn't going to Shanghai.

Then, he immediately thought. Are there others anticipating my arrival?

" _We are about to approach Haneda Airport. Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated. Please also turn off or put electronic devices to sleep as we make our landing. Thank you._ "

Once the airplane pilot announced the plane's landing, the young man took off his headphones. He fastened his seatbelt and closed his eyes. Although this wasn't the first time he's flown to Tokyo, he felt anxiety being unaware of what to expect for his return. He expected some things to stay the same, but he also anticipated changes for better and for worse.

He opened his eyes as the plane landed.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Tokyo Haneda International Airport._ "

"Finally, I'm back in Tokyo," he said in a relaxed manner.

As every passenger started getting up, the man opened up his compartment and pulled out his carry-on bag. On his way off the plane, he greeted a stewardess with a polite bow. He made his way into the International Passenger Terminal's arrival lobby. He checked his phone for the time. It was currently 8:20 AM (JST).

"It'd already be 20 minutes past midnight where I came from," he noted the time zone differences.

On the way out of the terminal, he saw three familiar faces, who had been waiting over an hour. He coolly smiled when they noticed him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, guys?" He addressed the three individuals.

He scanned the first of the three. Standing on the right is a young half-Caucasian/Japanese male with an even more unkempt hairstyle. He has dark brown hair; from a distance, one could mistake his hair for being black. Some locks of hair covered his right eye. The eye that wasn't covered was red. He wore a long-sleeved and buttoned white shirt with a black waistcoat over it. He is seen wearing gray slacks, black shoes, and a silver necklace.

"How's it been, Louis?" The traveler asked the young man with the barely visible right eye.

"We've been waiting for this day. Glad you made it safely, _Sion_." Louis replied collectively.

"Thanks, but c'mon, call me Skyler."

"No way, we like Sion better!" A young woman's voice called out, eliciting a small chuckle from Skyler.

"Heheh, yeah, I missed you, too, Mia."

"That's Mia Karnstein to you, Sion," A short-statured, green-eyed young woman with long blonde hair tied in pigtails sardonically lectured Skyler with a witty tongue.

"Then, you should call me Skyler Jones."

"Humph, right."

Mia didn't exactly come dressed to impress, only coming in a navy blue summer dress, purple-and-black knee-length stockings, and black boots.

"Sheesh, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Skyler shrugged off Mia's domineering attitude.

"Heh, don't mind her. She's really happy to see you again, Skyler," Louis said.

"Well, you're not wrong," Mia muttered as she hugged Skyler. "Welcome back, Skyler!"

After hugging Mia, Skyler turned to the third party member: a tall red-haired, brown-eyed young man wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His red hair was so long he wore it in a small ponytail. He has two large hair bangs hanging on both sides of his face.

"It's great to have you back, Skyler. We missed you," the tall red-haired man acknowledged his colleague's return.

Cordially greeting him with a smile, he responded kindly. "Thanks, Yakumo. It's great to see you again, my friend. Even better since we're all together again."

"Mind if I carry your luggage?" Yakumo offered Skyler.

"Sure," Skyler handed Yakumo his luggage.

"Is that all you brought?" queried Louis.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem a lot," Mia noted the luggage bag being carried by Yakumo.

"Nah, the rest of it is a suitcase. Let's go get it," Skyler said as they went to get his belongings.

* * *

Upon leaving Haneda Airport, Skyler and his three colleagues cruised into Tokyo. They rode in Louis's black and silver 2015 Lexus IS C. Enhancing the mood of their relaxing drive through Tokyo's streets, an uplifting trance song with strong beats played from Louis' internet radio. As the driver, Louis sat on the right side of the front. Mia sat on the left side of the front after calling first dibs. Both Skyler and Yakumo sat comfortably in the back; Yakumo leaned back on the right side of the back and Skyler sat on the left side.

With the relaxing trance song playing its powerful beats, the four enjoyed their peaceful cruise on the Rainbow Bridge. Skyler leaned back and relaxed as a light wind blew against his face. As they shot through the suspension bridge crossing, Louis purposefully slowed his driving pace, letting his friends enjoy the bright morning scenery. Over the bridge, Skyler caught a glimpse of Odaiba.

Mia stood and pointed toward the sun rising in the distance. As the sun rose, its light gleaned over the clear waters and cast its glowing image through the watery surface. Facing the beautiful morning sky, Skyler gleaned at the city he left behind, mulling in the back of his mind about what he can expect to see and new acquaintances he can find. After getting off Rainbow Bridge and past Tokyo Bay, the crew, who were closely knit, cruised into Minato.

When they drove deep into the heart of central Tokyo, the familiar Japanese scenery came back to Skyler. The homogeneous society with a strong sense of nationality. Skyler at once point felt like an outsider and again felt like one coming back.

Scanning through the areas they passed by, Skyler saw the congregations of citizens walking through the streets. The vendors and shops on the side streets. Some people wear masks for hygienic and allergy-related purposes. The urban hubs, which feel like small cities to themselves. It was the same Japan he left behind.

As Skyler relaxed, the crew drove through the various prefectures, including Shinjuku, Shibuya, Ueno, Harajuku, and Akihabara.

"So, how long are you staying in for, Skyler?" Yakumo asked his friend.

"Who knows? However long I need," Skyler answered.

Louis smirked as he briefly eyed the composed Skyler. "Things have gotten interesting since you left. We've met some intriguing group of people."

"Is that so?" Skyler's curiosity piqued with interest.

"Yeah, we can't wait to introduce them to you. I think you'll like them, Skyler," Louis said.

Turning around in her seat, Mia curiously asked Skyler. "Got any plans today or maybe tomorrow?"

"Well, today we're heading to the new apartment I've just rented," Skyler stated. "As for tomorrow, I might go for some sightseeing. It has been a while since I've lived here. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you guys." He stared toward the sun rising and beaming down its morning rays over Tokyo.

"Heh, we don't want to bore you with the details," Louis half-chuckled while keeping an eye on the road.

"Try me. You first, Louis."

"Well, even though we were in the same class level, you know I've graduated earlier than you, man," Louis said. "I graduated from the Tokyo Institute of Technology with an engineering degree. I've already talked to you about me wanting to be a researcher with leadership skills."

"Right, lucky you to graduate before me. And any lady friends I should know?"

"Maybe one or two," Louis chortled. "Well, two of them are the same graduate level as us."

"Wait, what?!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Sion. Loverboy here has already garnered the attention of two girls. One's an heir to a company and the other is an officer. FYI, Sion, don't turn out like him."

Skyler shrugged. "Right, I'd barely handle one girl. Speaking of girls, what about you, Mia? You want to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Mia scoffed and folded her arms. "Yeah, right. I'm still being the responsible big sister looking out for her little brother."

" _Little_ brother? More like _big_ brother these days," Louis poked fun at Mia's short height compared to her taller younger brother.

"Hey, stop that! I wasn't expecting Nicola to sprout so fast!"

Yakumo smiled genuinely. "He's about to finish his last year of middle school. I believe his entrance exams are coming up soon."

Folding her arms behind her head, Mia sighed. "Yeah, and I hope he does well. I did my best tutoring him."

Brushing away his forehead hair, Skyler smirked. "You're still that overprotective sister now, Mia. I'm glad you haven't changed in that regard."

"Yeah, but I often wonder if he needs me to look after him with the friends he's made."

"He appreciates you being there for him, Mia."

"Thanks, Skyler," she genuinely responded, referring to him by his real name and dropping his nickname.

"And as you know, I'm a mercenary for the Japan Self-Defense Forces as part of the Special Assault Team," Yakumo revealed his current occupation.

"Now that's cool. Have you met anyone, Yakumo?"

"Yeah, there's someone I met in the forces. I'd be happy to introduce you to her, Skyler."

Louis then spoke up. "And then there's my sister Karen. She works at a hospital and is a researcher. Oh, and remember Aurora? She and Karen are working together again."

"Wow, Aurora? Now, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," Skyler chuckled modestly.

"They'll be happy to see you again, Skyler," Louis said.

"Looks like I've got a lot of new and old faces to meet. This will be exciting," Skyler said. However, he wondered if he'll possibly meet someone during his Japan stay.

* * *

_**Chiyoda, Tokyo (** _ _**千代田区** _ _**,** _ _**東京** _ _**)/September 27, 2020 (2020** _ _**年** _ _**9** _ _**月** _ _**27** _ _**日** _ _**)/11:20 AM (JST)** _

The next morning, Hifumi went out for a relaxing walk on a semi-busy street. She drowned out the noise around her, but a few bystanders stopped and recognized her as the Female Shogi League Champion. She turned to meet their gaze, whipping back her long, loose hair. They also recognized her for her casual white dress with orange, navy blue, and white checkered designs, sans the sleeves that were free of such designs. She has long black stockings and dark shoes. Choosing not to remove her favorite accessory, she still wore her red hair accessory that resembled a three-leaf clover.

Passing along by, she heard one of the bystanders offhandedly refer to her as the 'beautiful Shogi player', causing her to coyly and proudly smile in private.

Even to this day, she recognized and accepted there were a few who valued her celebrity status.

As she pressed through Chiyoda's streets, Hifumi scanned the vicinity, recognizing it as the exact location where they fought Yaldabaoth's successor, Datenshi. Since resetting everything with Shin-Io's power, the Chiyoda ward returned to its normal setting, as if the entire battle never happened. Everything was back to daily and mundane life as it should be.

As she turned the other way, she noticed a tall, young handsome brown-haired man with noticeably distinguishing red eyes. It was the same man who arrived in Tokyo the other day after his friends picked him up at the airport. He is seen wearing a teal blue shirt, light gray pants, and black shoes. Upon facing this young man, Hifumi's eyes widened with shock.

_Could it be him?_ She wondered, not just facing him but painstakingly gazing at his face and eyes. As she approached him, she closed her eyes, believing she had seen a ghost. She then opened them and he started walking by her. "Excuse me?"

He turned around and curiously faced Hifumi. For a moment, he faced her with some familiarity. "Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" The young man asked, speaking fluent Japanese toward her.

Hifumi casually answered. "I apologize. You remind me of someone else, but you look similar to him." She blinked and realized he spoke to her in her native tongue. "Wait, you know Japanese?"

"Of course. I learned the language fluently in one of my many college courses. Though it's been a while since I've lived in Japan during my university years. I came back from my home county, Wales in the United Kingdom. My friends picked me up from Haneda Airport not too long ago. I'm staying here looking for a new job. I'm also considering citizenship if I'm working here for an extended term." The young man explained his situation and plans to her.

"I see. Yes, Japan is a great place to live, yet it is rather difficult to maintain a standard living, too," she reminded him of the country's living conditions and laws, which made it harder for foreigners without a scholarship or a working visa.

"It sure is. By the way, I didn't get your name, miss?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Togo Hifumi."

Hearing her name, a smile crossed the young man's face. His smile brought her comfort. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Skyler Jones, but my friends sometimes call me Sion. It's a cool nickname I've gotten used to."

The mention of Sion elicited a sincere smile from her. "I see."

"Say, do you mind if we walk around the area just to get to know each other?" Skyler asked before deflecting. "Unless you're busy? If so, I apologize."

At this moment, Hifumi was reminded of her previous experiences showing Sion around Tokyo and Osaka. She wondered if it was fate that brought them together again. Perhaps her wish was fulfilled while resetting the world with Shin-Io's power.

However, she knew this wasn't the same Sion who she knew. She sensed different vibes from him as if he was another person. One day, she hoped this young man might establish a similar connection to the previous Revenant and renew the bond with her. With that, Hifumi gave him an answer.

"No, I'd be happy to accompany you."

With that, Hifumi and Skyler walked across the streets together and explored Tokyo.

Unbeknownst to Hifumi and her new friend, Io's ghostly presence manifested through Hifumi. The pale Revenant's golden eyes flashed as she smiled serenely over them. Io then quickly disappeared inside Hifumi's body.

Not even noticing, Hifumi continued showing Skyler some of Chiyoda's landmarks.

Needless to say, life moved forward. However, there was a question of what new urban adventures awaited these two and the other ordinary civilians.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, readers. It's been a few months since Book I ended. It almost seemed like ages since I worked on this story. Well, fear not. The wait is almost near. Book II will kick into high gear very soon.

More importantly, I wanted to leave a note that I recently endured the Winterstorm in Texas. I was without power for a day (with intermittent blackouts) and had little water, but thankfully my family and I didn't take the worst of it. As of this writing, we've had our power, heat, and full water back for the past few days. Sadly, there are millions in the state that aren't so fortunate and are suffering. Please keep them in your thoughts during this post-disaster period.

This prologue best serves to open the curtains and as a sampler of what's to come. Book II also has an official title: _Vestiges of Vein_. 'Vestiges' and 'Vein' being derived from _Code Vein_ 's lore and the simple fact the first characters we see for Book II are _Code Vein_ 's main Revenants.

Then, we have the last scene with Hifumi and Skyler, which is taken directly from Book I's final chapter. In fact, Book I's epilogue seamlessly transitions into this prologue. Hifumi speculates if Shin-Io's power has anything to do with Skyler's appearance and being 'reincarnated' from the original Sion. Could that have happened with Louis, Mia, and Yakumo, too?

Well, looks like we're going to have to wait and see when Book II launches.

Just like Book I's prologue, this does not have a Chapter Soundtrack section. So, instead, the music that Sion listened to on the plane and the song while the crew cruised through Tokyo are:

**Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Remember Me**_ (Playing in Skyler's earpods)  
 **SOOB -** _ **Beneath the Sky (Original Mix)**_ (Playing on Louis's radio)

Both songs capture the calm and emotional mood for Skyler as he returns and reunites with his friends.

And I leave you with that. Book II is coming, my friends. And with that, _Akane no Mai_ will make its grand return.


End file.
